Scoobies and Wrestlers
by Gambit58
Summary: Xander goes to the WWE to help a childhood friend
1. Chapter 1

Scoobies and Wrestlers

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy or the WWE

Summary: Xander heads to the WWE to help a childhood friend

Rating: I guess PG-13 or it will get there

Timeline: A few months after the last episode of Buffy and starts at No Mercy on WWE

Pairing: Xander/Stephanie

Side notes: I didn't see No Mercy because I'm a Step fan and I knew how the match with her was going to go. In my story it will end different way. In any case in this story wrestling is real and not fake. Also not only is this my first fan fiction, but the first story I have try to do. So sorry ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Chapter 1

Xander packed as quickly as he could, he didn't have much time before his plane left. It had been a number of months since the final battle with the First that ended with the cave in of Sunnydale itself. After, Buffy and Giles decided to reform the Watcher Council but under their leadership. This way they could guide the newly awaken slayers. Xander often compared them to the school on X-Men. So they headed off to Great Britain and to Manor that was located in a country area outside of London. This was meant to be a fall back point for the old council but never got used since the First had the entire old council kill without warning. Now the place was the new base of operation.

Once they got here, everybody got to work. Jobs like tracking other slayer and other watchers that survived the First, finding missing texts that belonged to the old council or setting up the place and getting it running. Everybody had their jobs to do, all except Xander. Its not like he wasn't trying to help, it's just that they didn't have anything for him. The Manor itself was in good condition, so he didn't have anything to fix, a skill which he was good at. So he spends most of his time helping one person or another. Of course they all made him feel like he was getting in the way. All except Buffy and Faith, the two of them always made him feel helpful. But it wasn't because of the uselessness that he was leaving, well not completely.

Every Thursday night Xander had started watching Smackdown, again. He use to watch the show regularly before but stop for some time when the conflict with the First became serious. He liked wrestling, but the main reason for watching it was because of a friend he knew in his youth, Stephanie McMahon. As he watched the show, week after week, he didn't like what he saw. Steph's father, Vince McMahon the owner of WWE, was putting her in matches with men twice her size. It was all attempts to get her to quit her job as General Manger of Smackdown. The newest attempt was a "I Quit" match against Vince himself. A match where you have to cause your opponent so much pain, he or she will say "I Quit". The worst part of this match was that if Steph says I Quit, she will have to resign her position as GM. This match was to take place at the pay-per-view "No Mercy" and Xander knew he had to be there.

Xander didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew he had to get to No Mercy and talk to Steph. He also hoped she would remember him; especially considering the changes he has gone threw. His hand slowly went to where his left eye use to be, an eye he lost in a battle a few months ago, now an eye patch laid there.

A soft knock at his door broke his train of thought. "Xander?" Buffy called out as she entered the room

"Hey Buff, what's up" he responded

She looked at his bags "You really going through with this, aren't you" Buffy said with a worried look

"Seems like it"

"Xander, this is nuts, we need you here"

"I'm sure they can find someone else to do the dounut runs" Xander said with more hardness then he wanted to.

But Buffy wasn't taken back by it, she knew how everyone had been treating him and she hated it. "You're more important then that, to me at least."

The expression on his face soften and he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder "I know Buffy, but a friend of mine is in trouble, and I have to do something"

"What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know...maybe talk to her" he went back to his bags.

"Do you even thing she remembers you?"

"I" Xander paused for a moment "...hope so"(Of course I had two eyes back then)

"Yeah, Look Xander if you need some help, you know who to call, right"

"Of course," he said with a smile "Giles, right"

"No, I meant me," she laughs and playfully hits his arm.

"I know, I know, although it would be interesting to see how G-Man would act at a WWE event"

"It probably would." Buffy's face then went serious "But seriously, they have some pretty big guys there, and what I heard about this Vince, I have no doubt he will use them against you if you cause him any trouble" Buffy grab both his hands and looked him straight in the face "So call me if you need help."

"I will Buff, I will"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

Smiling, Buffy grab one of his bags "So you have your plane and No Mercy tickets"

"Sure do" he said as he grabs his other.

They walk down the hall and met with everyone else where they all said their goodbyes to Xander. Buffy then drove him to the airport. There she gave him a long hug goodbye. Once Xander got on the plane he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do? What was he going to say to Steph? And will she remember him or even recognizes him?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Past Friends and Future Begin...

Beginning notes: I didn't see NO MERCY, because I knew Stephanie was going to lose. I did however see the results online. Although in my story the Vince/Steph match will end differently. Also, I was right on who was going to win each match expect on, that being the Brock/Undertaker match. Is it me or is the WWE getting predictable?

Chapter 2

Past Friends and Future Beginnings

Xander sat in the front row at NO MERCY. He sat uncomfortable, consistency shifting and adjusting his Undertaker shirt he bought at the beginning of the event. The match and reason he came was next. He still didn't know what he was going to do.

The match started with Stephanie coming out with her mother who was going to be in her corner. Xander couldn't help but notice the leather outfit she was wearing. (God it looks better in person) he thought. Next, Vince came out with Sable in his corner. Xander wonder what Vince saw in her. (She seems so ...fake).

As the match went on, Vince had control from the beginning and every time Steph would take over, Sable would interfere. Linda, Stephanie's mom, was no help what so ever. Then it happen, Linda was knocked out by Sable and Vince locked Steph in an arm wrench.

Xander was on his feet. He didn't know what he could do; he couldn't interfere, not with the ringside guard standing right next to him. He could tell she wasn't going to last much longer, her face was contorted in pain. Worst yet, from the way they were position on the mat, it looked as if she was looking right at him begging him for help.

Xander looked to his sided and noticed the guard wrapped up in keeping a drunken fan from getting out of control. Taking the opportunity, he jumped over the rails and slid into the ring. Putting his hands together he brought an axe handle down on Vince's back. After, the ref quickly called for the bell for outside interfere. (Now he calls for interferes) Xander thought as he continued his attack. Vince had rolled on his back in pain and shock. Xander jumped on him and started ramming his fists into his face. He then notices all the guards coming after him. Xander looked around for Steph and saw her mother caring her up the ramp. She was looking back at him the whole way. He knew it was time to run and trust Steph would be fine.

He ducked the first guard and rolled out the ring. He made his way though the crowd, who was giving the guards a hard time in following him. Xander knew he couldn't leave yet, he still needed to talk to Stephanie.

Short time later, Steph left the medical room holding her right arm; the team medic said she had a bad bruised muscle in her right arm and it could have been worst. It could have been torn. But that was the last thing on her mind. Her thoughts were on the man who helped her. She knew him from some where.

"Hey" a voice spoke from behind. She turned around to see him standing there with his hand on the wall. He was breathing heavily, tired from all the running he had done. Instantly her mind flashed back to her childhood.

She was an 11 year old girl, running in the backyard with tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was running to; just she needed to get away from the house and away from him, her father. The backyard was big and easy to find a place to hide.

Unable to run anymore, she dropped to her knees and continued to cry.

"Why are you crying?" spoke a sympathy voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the eight year old boy who had been spending the last couple of summers with their family.

His name was Alexander Harris. His grandfather, who she founded to be a sweet person, worked for her father. He was one of her daddy's top and trusted employees.

She looked at the young boy and responded "It's not important" hurt still in her voice.

"Yes it is, it's very important," he responded "you're crying"

Unable to hold it in any longer, she let it all spill out "I… I saw this… dress and shoes at the mall," her voice filled with sobs, " I want to get it, so when I came home.., I asked daddy if I could." She paused for a moment, whipping the tears away, "He yelled at me and called me names."

"What did he call you?"

"I don't want to say, please don't ask"

Little Xander decided not to push it. He just leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.

Steph started to cry heavily into his shoulder "All he had to say was no"

Xander held her for a little long before getting up and saying "I'll go talk to him"

As he started towards the house, she called out "but he'll get mad"

"It doesn't matter" he said with a voice that seemed a lot older then he was, "No father should make their daughter cry"

From there she watched him walk towards the house. That was the last she saw of him and a few days later she heard his grandfather quit.

Steph believed she would never see Xander again. She heard about him from time to time from the report that her father got, but never saw him.

Now here he is, standing in front of her. Much older and with a patch on his left eye.

Xander decided to break the silence first, "You probably don't remember me, I'm..."

"Alexander", she interrupted in a low whisper.

"You do remember, but its Xander now"

"Xander?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Xander" she said as she walked over and hugged him, "It's so good to see you again"

Xander in return wrap his arms around her "It's good to see…"

"We have to get out of here" she interrupted again and broke the embrace. She quickly took his hand and started to lead him towards her limo, "Soon my father will be looking for you and its best we don't stick around"

"Stephanie, I'm not afraid of your father"

"You don't understand, he's worst than the last time you saw him", she said as they reached the limo's back door "See Xander, as my father's company grew so did his ego, and you just hurt his huge ego"

She opens the door and motion with her hand for him to get in.

"Steph, I think I can handle"

"Xander, please" she begged

Xander decided not to argue anymore and got in the limo followed by Stephanie. She then motion for the driver to leave.

At the Wolfram and Hart LA branch, Angel sat in his office shocked at what he just saw on the TV. He was watching NO MERCY and in the Father/Daughter match, he saw Xander run into the ring and save Stephanie. Xander in the past had claimed he once knew the McMahon family, but Angel didn't believe him.

As he sat in the dark, he knew what was going to happen. If Xander continued to get involved, Vince will no doubt use all the muscle he owned on him. Xander could get seriously hurt. At that point, Angel knew what he had to do…. Make sure his schedule was clear on Thursday night; there was no way he was missing Smackdown.

Ending notes: Angel isn't going to get involved in the conflict, I'm just going the write his view of the situation every once and awhile. Buffy and Faith, however, will get involved in a later chapter and will be a major part of the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Vince Remembers

Beginning notes: I don't really watch Smackdown anymore I just keep up with what's going on by going to the WWE website. Sorry it just doesn't seem the same without Stephanie in charge, and I can't stand Paul Heymen. Officious it doesn't matter because in my story heads in a different direction after NO MERCY.  
  
Chapter 3  
Vince remembers  
  
Vince sat in his office with an ice pack on his forehead, thanks to the stranger that attacked him during his match. Everybody said the stranger was just a crazed fan but Vince wasn't so sure about that.  
  
"Hey honey, you okay?" Sable said as she entered the room. She walked over to give him a hug and a kiss, but Vince batted her arms away "I'm fine dam it" he then threw the ice pack to the desk "You think some no name runt can hurt me"  
  
(It wasn't Stephanie that buried your head badly) Sable thought, and not daring to say it out loud.  
  
"Mr. McMahon" a WWE official said at the door way.  
  
"Yes, Tim come in", Vince responded, "Did you find him."  
  
"No sir, but some witness said that they saw him leave with your daughter in her limo"  
  
"We should go after them" Sable interjected  
  
"No" Vince said firmly  
  
"But Vincent, we can't let them get away with this"  
  
"I said NO, Sable!" he yelled back. Then he got up from his chair, walks around it and continued with a wicked smile "I have a good feeling he is going to be at Smackdown, and at that time I will confront him and tear him down on Television"  
  
He was going to continue about how they were going to handle Steph, when it flashed back to him.  
  
It was a number of years ago. Vince couldn't remember that his daughter was eleven as the time. He stood at his desk in his office at home trying to get the owner of the arena that the next wrestling event was to be held. His whole day had been going bad. Some of his wrestlers wanted more money, the arena owner, who he trying to get a hold of wanted more money, and worst yet, his daughter came in here not to long ago wanting to buy something. When she asked he ended up take his anger out on her, and he knew he would have to make it up to her. But know was not the time.  
  
"Yes" he finally got someone on the phone after being put on holed for so long, "I need to talk to the owner, no, not the manger, the owner"  
  
At that point a young boy came in the office. He was Alexander Harris, grandson of one his most trusted consultants. The boy would, on a regular basis, stay with them for the summer. Apparently, the he didn't have a good home life, and his grandfather like to get him away from it every once and awhile.  
Vince liked the boy; he was respectful and usually kept out of the way. So it was a bit of a shock when he had bagged into his office like this.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, we have to talk"  
  
"Not now, Alex, I'm busy" Vince then went back to the phone, "Yes, tell him it Vince McMahon"  
  
"It's about Stephanie"  
  
"I said later", Vince said harshly  
  
Just then Xander hit the receiver on the phone and caused the line to disconnect.  
  
Vince looked at him with shock and angry "Who the HELL do you think you are, do you know how long I been on the phone!"  
  
"Do you know you made Stephanie cry", Xander yelled back  
  
"Don't you yell at me, now apologize for what you die!"  
  
"Only if you apologize to Stephanie!"  
  
"Why you disrespectful little brat!"  
  
"Well your nothing but an old fart!"  
  
Vince was in shock and angered. He never took this type of attitude from anyone. Not from his kids and defiantly not this one. "That is it, go pack your bags, I'm calling your grandfather to come and get you"  
  
Xander just stood there  
  
"Now!" Vince yelled at him and Xander stormed off  
  
Later that afternoon, Benjamin Harris, Xander's grandfather, came and got him. A few days later, Benjamin came back to talk about what happen. They ended up auguring and Ben quit on the spot.  
  
"Vince, what's wrong" Sable said bring Vince from his daydream.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said 'what's wrong?'"  
  
"I remember who he is"  
  
"Who?" Sable asked  
  
"He's" just than a realization came to Vince, turning to the official "What match is going on?"  
  
"Brock and Undertaker" the official answered back  
  
Vince turned on the T.V. and saw Brock getting his butt kicked.  
  
Vince then ran out the room. He was so preoccupied he forgot that he needed to help Brock keep the Champion Belt. He may have not succeeded in the match against his daughter, thanks to Xander, but he was going to save something from tonight.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4: Night Alone

Beginning notes: Did anybody know that Stephanie is marrying Triple H in real life. I guessed that why she had to leave for awhile. I just wished they could have had her leave in a better way. I mean who's idea was it to have her own father beat up on her and officious why did Vince agree to it. I mean it just makes him look like an abusive father. I hope they have Stephanie come back and get some major revenge and not be the billion dollar princess like before. Well I have ranted on long enough, just if anyone online knows on how Stephanie is coming back let me know.  
  
Chapter 4  
Night alone  
  
As soon as Steph's limo took off, she told Xander that he would be staying with her at her hotel. Xander said it wasn't necessary, that he had a room at the Holiday Inn, but she wouldn't hear anything of it. With a sweet smile she responded "Xander, I've lost you once, and I'm not taking any chances of losing you." Again he couldn't deny her, not with that smile.  
They stop at his hotel and Steph went in with him, after she pulled a long coat out of the trunk to cover her wrestling outfit in which she didn't have time to change in her quick retreat from the arena. She helped him pack and check out. Then it was off to her hotel. On the way, Steph had taken Xander's hand into hers. He looked at her and saw she was lost in though. He wondered if she even realized she was holding it. The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence and once the got to the Hotel, Steph final let his hand go.  
Once he got out, a bell boy offered to take his bags but Xander told him he could handle it. As they enter the lobby, Xander couldn't help notice how nice and expensive it looked. They walked up to the service desk where a nice looking woman with red hair worked; she looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. Xander looked at her name tag and saw her name was Tiffany.  
  
"Hello Ms McMahon," she greeted them"how did your match go?"  
  
"I got DQ due to" Steph looked back at Xander and smiled "interference"  
  
"Oh" Tiffany responded "but at least you get to keep your job right?" It was obvious to Xander that the woman was a fan of Stephanie's.  
  
"Yes I do, " she said still looking at Xander, then turn back to Tiffany and with a serious face said "Look, I'm going to need to change rooms and if you could make it on a different floor"  
  
"Well, lets see what we have available" Tiffany turned her attention to her computer and started to type.  
  
Steph hated doing this but she couldn't take the chance that her father would come looking for her and Xander.  
  
"The only one we have available is a one bedroom on the fourth floor"  
  
"We'll take it" Steph said, then pulled a hundred dollar bill from her jacket pocket and handed it to Tiffany, "I would like it if no one knew about this change, including my father"  
  
Tiffany put her hand up to stop Steph "No need Ms McMahon, you can trust me to keep quite"  
  
Steph smile "Its Steph", and then she headed towards the elevator with Xander.  
  
They went up to the fifth floor first, to Steph's original room so they could get her stuff. Then it was back down to the fourth floor to their new room. As they entered, they put their bags aside and Steph went into the bathroom to change out of her wrestling outfit. Xander couldn't help but notice that one bedroom meant one bed.  
  
Steph came out of the bathroom in a long shirt and sweatpants. They both sat on the edge of the bed in silence at first.  
  
"Xander", Steph spoke first, "what happen with your eye"  
  
"Huh it" Xander paused trying to think up something to tell Steph that didn't involved the underworld.  
  
"Did it happen while helping the slayer" Steph said and completely shocked Xander  
  
"How do you know about the Slayer?"  
  
Steph smiled "You don't think my father's company got as big as it has and he doesn't know about the supernatural and mystical world"  
  
Xander was still a bit shocked "What does he know about the slayers"  
  
"Just basic information, like what they are, who the current one is, description of that one, who's helping her, and sometimes who the slayer is going up against"  
  
"So you have know for awhile that I was helping the slayer"  
  
"Yes, my father receives reports on the activities in Sunnydale; expect we haven't received one for quite some time, for nearly a year now"  
  
Xander knew it probably was the First stopping them.  
  
Steph face then gain a guilt look, "Sorry I knew where you were and didn't contact you"  
  
"That's okay" Xander smiled and Steph felt better.  
  
"So, what happen to your eye" she asked again.  
  
Xander signed in relief, knowing that he didn't have to make up an answer. He then explained what happen with the First, the Uber-vampire, and officious Cabal, from when he showed up, to when and why he took his eye.  
  
Steph had a sad look "That was terrible what he did" she reached over and embraced him hug, "you weren't even a threat"  
  
"Well that's bad guys for you" he said while returning the hug, then parted  
  
Xander then continued, about how Buffy killed Caleb. He also added the story of the final battle.  
  
"Caleb devised worst", Steph said, then after a short pause to find the words, she took his hand into hers,"Xander, you will be staying with me, at least for awhile"  
  
"I'm not planning on going anywhere" Xander responded with a smile and Steph smiled in return and hugged him again.  
  
They stayed up awhile longer talking about what has been happening in each others life. Xander filled in the parts that her father's reports didn't cover and Steph, the part in her life that wasn't televised. Then they decided it was time to go to bed. Xander, being the Gentlemen, got an extra blanket and pillow from room service and took the floor, and Steph took the bed.  
  
Back at the Manor in England, Buffy sat at a desk in her room. She has reading a book that Giles had gave her. It had been a long training day with the new slayers and she was enjoying the time alone.  
  
She heard a knock at her door "come it" she called out  
  
"Hey B" Faith responded as she came through the door "did you watch what happen with Xander on No Mercy?"  
  
"No Mercy! That was tonight?!!"  
  
"Yeah it ended two hour ago"  
  
"Dam, What Happen?"  
  
Faith smiled "Well the Undertaker was whipping Brock butt..."  
  
"Faith" Buffy cut her off "with Xander"  
  
"Oh, well Vince nearly won the match but Xander came out of nowhere and save Steph. Then he started beating Vince into the ground until some officials came after him, but Xander got away"  
  
"Xander" Buffy looked worried "I have to call him and see if he's okay"; she then reached for the phone planning to call his cell.  
  
Faith stopped her "B, I sure he is fine"  
  
"Can you be certain?"  
  
"Look I have a feeling he going to be on Smackdown, we'll watch the show and if it looks like he is in more trouble then he can handle, we'll give him call"  
  
"Fine" Buffy agreed but still wasn't happy.  
  
The next morning, at the hotel, when they awoke up, Steph called the airport and got Xander an extra plane ticket, then called her hotel in the next city she was staying, and got Xander a room. Before going into the shower she called the arena and got the Smackdown crew to have her things she left behind to be delivered to the next arena.  
As Xander sat on the bed, listening to the shower running in the bathroom; he couldn't help picture a wet naked Steph. He had tried everything to talk himself down.  
  
As Steph finish her shower, she came out in a robe and her hair wrap in a towel.  
  
"Hey" she smiled at Xander "your turn"  
  
Xander got up and when into the shower. He did his best to hide his situation, but it left Stephanie wondering 'Why is he walking funny'  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: I'm thinking on bring Paul Heymen in the story near the end of it. But he would only be there to have his butt kick. I'm thinking by Steph or Xander. Maybe by Buffy or Faith. What do you think, should I bring him into the story or just leave that little man out of it. On another topic, Buffy and Faith will be on Smackdown in two chapters. The next chapter Xander and Vince will come face to face. Then the chapter after that is where the slayers come to help. 


	5. Chapter 5: Face to Face

Beginning notes: Smackdown is prerecorded, for those who don't know. The show takes place on Tuesday night and is shown on TV Thursday night. Well it is show Thursday night where I live. I don't know if that is the same else where. In my story it will be Thursday night everywhere.  
  
Chapter 5  
Face to Face  
  
On Smackdown, after No Mercy, Xander and Stephanie had arrived a bit early. Attending to avoid the cameras, they entered though the back entrance of the arena. Stephanie warned Xander that they were cameras everywhere backstage so they could capture any action that goes on and they would be on the look out for the two of them too. Stephanie didn't want her father to catch Xander. She knew he would be on the lookout for him.  
The first place the made their way to was the Undertaker's dressing room. Step apologized to the Taker for not being there, at No Mercy, to stop her father from screwing him out of the belt. Undertaker said that he understood her reason for leaving and wasn't mad.  
As Steph introduced Taker to Xander, the Smackdown program began, and Vince, with Sable, wasted no time getting to the ring as his entrance music began. Steph turned to the T.V. in the dressing room and notice the angry look on her father face as he made his way to the ring.  
  
Michael Cole and Tazz in the announcer table notice it too.  
  
Tazz: Here comes the Boss man and he does not look happy.  
  
Cole: and he has good reason not to be. {The monitor then cut to a video of what happen at No Mercy between Vince, Steph, and the strange} As you can see, Vince had Stephanie locked in a submission until a one eyed stranger came in and help her.  
  
Tazz: It's a good thing for Steph this person did what he did, because it looked as if Steph was about to say 'I Quit' and it would have been the end of her job.  
  
Cole: Yes it would have, and also, the rumor back stage is that Vince and Steph know this person.  
  
Vince and Sable got to the ring and entered it. Vince didn't hold the ropes for Sable.  
  
Vince then reached for a microphone and begun, "I know all of you have a lot of questions about last night. Well I only have a few answers, but I plan on getting the rest."  
  
He then turned and faced the ramp entrance, "Stephanie, I know you're here, I want you here in this ring right now."  
  
Back in the dressing room Stephanie signed with a bit of fear, "Looks like I'm going to the ring."  
  
"Well, lets go" Xander said with no fear or he just hide it well.  
  
"No, Xander, I want you to stay back here with Taker"  
  
"But"  
  
"Don't argue with me Xander, it's for the best" Steph replied then left  
  
Xander just stood there. Undertaker then came up behind him and said "Don't worry kid, she can handle herself"  
  
"Are you sure?" Xander said and turned to him. Then he got an idea "Hey, Undertaker, would you mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"Sure kid, anything for a person sporting a Big Evil shirt"  
  
Xander looked at his T-shirt and smiled.  
  
Back in the ring Vince continued to call out Steph "Stephanie, I'm not asking you; I'm ordering you to get in this ring"  
  
Just then Stephanie's music hit and Steph came out the ramp entrance. Walking to the ring with one hand on her hip, she tried to look as stern and unafraid as possible. The only problem was that inside she was afraid. (What more could he possible do to me) she thought (Well, he could fire me)  
Steph got into the ring, went over to the side and reached for a microphone. Then she went to the middle of the ring and faced her father.  
  
"Well, Steph", Vince spoke first with a fake calmness, "I guess you know why we're here"  
  
Stephanie just nodded.  
  
"Yes, then my first question is the man who saved you, is he Alexander Harris, the kid who use to spend summers with us"  
  
Stephanie paused at first then replied "Yes and Its Xander now"  
  
"Like the name makes any differences!" Vince shouted back, and then calmed down "Now, I know he's here, so my next question is will you call him out here?"  
  
Stephanie didn't answer just looked away.  
  
"Now, Step" Vince continued "Lets look at this from a different point. Although you didn't say 'I Quit' in our match, and I think you were close to it. I believe that it is enough ground to have you removed from your job"  
  
At the mention of their match, Stephanie body hurt in all the places her father had attack during it.  
  
Vince then added with a wicked smile "So I'm giving you a choice, hand him over or your fired. Now what's it going to be?"  
  
Steph looked at her father. For a moment, she was tempted to give him up. She loved her job; but she wasn't going to hand over her friend. A friend who flew over an ocean to help her.  
  
She looked hard at Vince and gave her answer "NO"  
  
"Well then you leave me no choice. YOU'RE..." Vince didn't finish, as he saw Xander himself was walking down the ramp.  
  
Tazz and Cole on commentary.  
  
Tazz: There he is, Cole, the one eyed man who help Stephanie.  
  
Cole: I believe his name is Xander, Tazz  
  
Tazz: Yeah, whatever his name is, he's coming to Steph aid again  
  
As Xander enter the ring, he turned to a worried Steph and mouthed 'Don't worry'. Then he walked up to Vince and said "I'm here"  
  
"Yes you are" Vince said into the microphone "and the question is what to do with you. I could have you arrested for trespassing, considering you don't have a ticket or are an employee of the WWE"  
  
"He's my guest, dad" Stephanie yelled  
  
"I'm not talking to you Steph, but don't worry that not going to happen, Instead I think I'll kick your ass in this ring right here, right now"  
  
Xander was not taken back by the threat.  
  
Vince got in Xander face "and don't think just because you got one eye I'm going to go easy on you" Vince then thought for a moment the continued "you know, I bet you aren't even missing an eye. You just wear the patch so you can feel special"  
  
Vince then reached for the eye patch and Xander didn't stop him. As Vince pulled the patch half the way up, he stopped and pulled his hand back in shock.  
  
"Well" he said uneasily "I guess I was wrong" then back to an angry voice "But you know, I bet you deserved what happen to your eye"  
  
Xander suddenly spaced out. (I didn't deserve it did I) he thought (I wasn't even a threat; I was just trying to help the injured friends). The memory of Caleb grabbing him and poking out his eye was running his head.  
Vince saw that he had hit a sour spot and took advantage of it. He quickly threw a punch across Xander jaw, but was surprised.  
Xander didn't even move. His head was knocked to the side a little, but that was it. All Vince did was bring Xander out of his daydream.  
Xander looked at Vince with Hate. He then took a step forward and Vince took a step back. Now Xander had watch enough wrestling to know that when the crowd goes into an uproar, it means something is happening. That combined with Steph yelling "Xander, its Brock", he knew what was happening.  
Xander turned around to see Brock coming up to the ropes. He quickly rolled out of the ring, with Stephanie, just barely missing Brock reaching over the ropes, from inside the ring, and trying to grab him. Xander then ran up the ramp with Steph in tow. He stopped at the top and turn around. Xander looked at Brock, who was still in the ring, and gave him the finger. This piss off Brock, who yelled and pointed at him.  
  
"Xander, what are you doing?!?" Steph said "we have to get out of here!"  
  
Xander turned to Steph "Trust me" he said with a confident smile then he turned back to Brock and dared him to come after him.  
  
Brock got out of the ring and with an evil smile, started to walk up the ramp towards Xander and Step. Xander stood his ground still with a confident smile but Steph, who was a bit scared, took a position behind Xander.  
When Brock was a few feet from Xander. Xander waved bye-bye. Then out of the entrance ran the Undertaker. He closeline Brock, then started stomping on him.  
  
He stopped and looked back at Xander "Don't push your luck kid, take her and get out of here"  
  
Xander nodded took Steph's hand and ran.  
  
Undertaker turned his attention back to Brock, who was slowly getting to his feet, kick him in the mid section. Undertaker then delivers a perfect Last Ride, knocking Brock completely out.  
  
As Xander and Steph got into the limo, she told the driver to go.  
  
"You had that planned" Steph told Xander with a smile  
  
"Yeah, well me and the taker, we tight" Xander said hitting his chest "that and I owe him a favor"  
  
"I think helping him get his hands on Brock was payment enough"  
  
"Well it was cool having him on my side"  
  
"and smart, you outsmarted my father"  
  
"I like to think of it as Vince McMahon-zero; Xander Harris still walking"  
  
Steph laughed, than after a short paused, looked straight at him "You know my father will be looking for revenge against you and."  
  
"I'm not leaving you" Xander stop her and Steph smiled at him  
  
"Thank you" she said  
  
"No problem"  
  
"We'll have to cut him of in one area. I want to sign you to a contract, so he can't fire you"  
  
"Steph, I'm not a wrestler"  
  
"It doesn't have to be a wrestling contract, you could have another job, like maybe personal assistant to a certain GM of Smackdown" Steph said with a smirk  
  
"What kind of work does it involve?" Xander asked and lend toward her.  
  
Stephanie decided to play along "I can think of some back breaking work"  
  
"Well I guess I could handle it" Xander replied  
  
Suddenly a heat rose up between them, and it wasn't so muck a joke anymore. They quickly pull to their seats.  
  
"We.we should celebrate tonight" Steph said trying to talk straight "for being able to get one more on my father.So what do you want to do?'  
  
"I guess dinner and a movie" he replied no looking at her  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Matrix Revolution"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
Both of them didn't see the smile that when across each others face  
  
Thursday night at Wolfram and Hart, Angel sat at his desk. He just watched the scene with Xander and he felt disappointed and guilty. Disappointed because nothing happen to Xander and guilty because he felt disappointed. (I may not like him but I shouldn't want to see him harmed)  
  
"Bloody Hell, the bugger almost got his" a voice came from right behind him  
  
Angel turned around to see Spike standing there "Spike, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Seeing where you disappear to every Thursday night? And now I see, in the closet wrestling fan are we"  
  
"Spike, if you tell anyone I'll."  
  
"Don't worry mate, I wouldn't tell a soul" Spike put his hands up "on one condition"  
  
"What is it?!?"  
  
"If .you let me watch with you"  
  
Angel signed "Fine"  
  
"So.I guessing you're a Undertaker fan"  
  
"Kurt Angle, actually"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"And you?" Angel turned the question on him.  
  
"Well, I was once a Triple H fan but he got lame, so I would say I'm a Stone Cold fan"  
  
"Yeah, he just wasn't any good after he drop Stephanie."  
  
"Defiantly"  
  
There was a long pause between them. Then Angel spoke up "Hey the shows back on"  
  
Thursday night at the Manor, Buffy paced back and forth in her room. She and her friend had just finished watching Smackdown. She didn't like what she saw, first Xander nearly got beaten up by a guy with no neck, and then when he got away, Xander taunted him. If it wasn't for the bicker guy, he would have gotten hurt.  
But, Buffy wasn't going to rely on the bicker guy to be there for Xander all the time. So, after waiting for Xander to call for help for nearly two hours after the show had ended. She decided to take matters in her own hand. She told Willow to get online and get Smackdown tickets for the next show and get plane ticket to the city it was in. Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Giles would be going.  
  
"We're coming to help you whether you like it or not, Xander" she said out loud.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: Next Chapter, the slayers arrive on Smackdown and the WWE will never be the same. 


	6. Chapter 6: Along came the slayers

Beginning notes: You might notice I never say what city there in. Well, I really not going to bother with that unless it has to do with the story. Which it will in some later chapters  
  
Chapter 6  
Along came the slayers  
  
The following week on Smackdown, Faith made her way through the backstage, looking for Xander. Trying at the same time to avoid security. The last few days had not been pleasant. First, Willow had found out that Smackdown was prerecorded, which gave them less time to get here. Buffy was not too happy about that. Secondly, on the plane they found out that Buffy forgot her cell at the Manor and Willow's cell, for some reason wasn't working. This mean they had no way of knowing if Xander was trying to get a hold of them. Buffy was not too happy about that also. They luckily made it to the show on time. Faith volunteered to sneak into the backstage area to look for Xander, while the rest of them got to their seats. She was having a few problems, though. The backstage area was bigger than she had expected and some of the security guards, for some reason, seem to be on the lookout.  
  
Peeking around the corner she saw her target. "Found you, Xander" she whispered to herself. After checking to see if the coast was clear, she was about to approach him went a big figure caught her attention. This big figure was approaching him from behind. It seems that someone was staking Xander. She knew who that someone was, Big Show himself.  
  
Xander made his way threw the backstage area with caution. Due to the fact that at the beginning of the show, Vince had promised that his men would take Xander out or as Vince said "I guarantee it". Stephanie wanted to leave right there, but Xander had convince her other wise. A few days ago, Xander had found his cell at the bottom of his pack. It was almost as if he forgot he had one. When he checked his messages, he found he had tons from Buffy. Last few indicated the gang was on their way. He tried to call her back but she had left her cell at the Manor. Then he tried to call Willow, but he could not get threw. For some reason, Faith and Giles didn't carry cell phones. Well, Giles he knew why. So, the only way he knew he could find them was at the show. He told Steph that with Buffy and Faith on their side, the odds would most defiantly change in their favor. The only problem was finding them. The arena was big and there was a huge audience out there.  
Stephanie had a few people loyal to her and not her father, so she had them out their looking for them. Xander knew one of them might be looking backstage for him so he decide that he should look backstage himself. Steph hated that idea; tell Xander that he should stay with her and Undertaker in the office. The Undertaker offered to be their bodyguard for the night. Xander, however, had to go search. The waiting around was taking to long. Undertaker offered to go with him, but Xander asked him to stay and watch Steph.  
So here he was looking for his friends with a target on his butt. As he walked down the hall he saw something he couldn't resist, the snack table.  
  
(What could it hurt if I stop for a moment) he thought as he scanned the selection  
  
"Hey little man" a deep voice came from behind and sent shivers down his back  
  
Xander turned around to see the Big Show stand in front of him "Hey Big Show..what... What brings you here???"  
  
"You know why"  
  
"You're going to hurt me really badly" Xander replied backing against the table  
  
"I have nothing against you but it the boss man's orders"  
  
"What ever you tell yourself at night"  
  
"I'll try and make it quick" Show was about to strike went a voice came from nowhere. "Hey, is this an all boy's party or can girls play as well"  
  
"Faith, thank god you're here!" Xander said with relief at the sight of her approaching from behind Big Show.  
  
Big Show turned around to see who it was "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm the one who's going to kick your ass if you lay a finger on my boy there" Faith replied looking Show in the eye.  
  
Big Show was amused "Sure you are, look why don't you run along little girl"  
  
"Little girl?!" Faith then looked at Xander "Xander move out the way because big boy is going threw the table"  
  
Xander quickly moved.  
  
"What could you possibly" but Big Show didn't finish as Faith threw a punch across his face sending him to a 180 degree turn "Did anyone one get the number of that bus" Show said then went crashing threw the snack table; completely knocked out.  
  
Xander walked up next to Faith, who was just staring at the laid out Show "Hey Faith"  
  
"Hey Xander" she said and continued to stare  
  
"Where's everyone else or did you come alone?"  
  
She turned to him "Their in the audience"  
  
Xander stared to lead her to Steph's office "I can guess Buffy is here but did anyone else come too?"  
  
"Willow and Giles tag along"  
  
They reach the door to the office "Thanks Faith, for saving me"  
  
"No problem Xander, you would have done the same for me"  
  
Xander open the door and went in with Faith. As they entered, Stephanie saw Xander and quickly walked over and embraced him "Xander thank god you're okay"  
  
"I'm fine" he turned to Faith "thanks to her, guys this is Faith. Faith this is Stephanie and"  
  
"Undertaker" Faith cut him off and said in a whisper. She walked over to him and shook his hand "Undertaker it is so cool to meet you. I'm such a fan" she continued to shake his hand "Last week when you gave Brock Lesner a Last Ride on the ramp was so awesome and after when Vince put you in a handicap match against Brock and Show was completely unfair, but you still won because you have the best moves in the business"  
  
"I take it she's an Undertaker fan" Steph said to Xander and he just nodded back  
  
"You got some moves of your own" Undertaker replied to Faith "knocking Big Show out with one blow is really something"  
  
"You saw that?" Faith slowly took her hand back  
  
"Yeah it was just shown on the television" Undertaker nodded to the screen behind her and she turned to see.  
  
Xander put his hand to his head "Oh God, Faith I forgot there are cameras everywhere backstage"  
  
Faith walked over to Steph with panic in her voice "You can't show this on TV, I'm a" she stopped herself trying to think of something that didn't involve being a wanted felon.  
  
Steph looked at Taker "Taker could you wait outside please"  
  
Undertaker looked at everyone then nodded and left.  
  
"Your wanted by the law, I know" Steph told to a now shocked Faith. Faith looked at Xander with a 'you told her' look.  
  
Xander put his hands up in defense "Hey don't look at me, she already knows. About you, Buffy, and the slayers"  
  
"How?" Faith asked Stephanie  
  
Stephanie than went on to tell Faith about the reports that her father receives. She also told Faith that she could block what happen with her and Big Show from being televised, but she couldn't do anything about the people in the audience who saw it. She would just have to hope no one knows who she is.  
  
In the hallway, Vince stood over Big Show as he was being attended to by the medics. Vince didn't see what happen on the TV so he was listing to Big Show tell him what happen.  
  
"So she hit me, than I woke up on the floor" Big Show finished  
  
"Let me get this straight, you got your ass kick by a woman half your SIZE!!" Vince yelled  
  
"But Vince she hits really hard"  
  
"No Excuses!!...now come with me, we're going to settle this" Vince started to walk away. Big Show struggled to get to his feet and follow.  
  
Buffy sat in the audience feeling a lot better than she did for the last few days. When they got here, Faith decided to look for Xander in the backstage area. Buffy wanted to go with her, but Faith insisted that she could move faster by herself and that the rest of them should just take their seats. Then when they got to their seats, that asshole Vince McMahon said he would take care of Xander tonight. Her comfort came when she saw Faith save Xander on the big screen. Now she was sitting back listening to Giles rant on about how barbaric the sport was, at the same time her and Willow could tell he was enjoying the matches. He would concisely look at his program, wondering who fought next.  
A match between Rhino and Chris Benoit had just ended with Benoit the winner, when Vince McMahon's music hit and Vince came out with Sable following behind him. He was as angry as every.  
  
Vince entered the ring, followed be Sable, with a microphone in hand. The audience was chanting "Asshole, asshole, asshole"  
  
Vince responded back "Shut up all of you I have something to say!!!" the audience didn't stop and Vince decided to continue "Alexander I'm tied of playing this cat and mouse game so why don't you come out here and face me"  
  
Back in the office, Xander signed "Does he ever stop. Well it looks like I'm going ringside"  
  
Xander was heading to the door when Stephanie got in his way "Xander are you nuts?! My father is setting you up, at least take Undertaker with you"  
  
"No need to, I've got an ace up my sleeve, well hopefully" Xander than headed out the door  
  
Faith walked up behind Steph and put her hand on her shoulder "It's Buffy"  
  
"What?" Steph turned to her  
  
"The ace is Buffy. She is in the audience and she wouldn't let anything happen to Xander. So there is no need to worry."  
  
Steph couldn't help but worry. Xander had become very special to her and if anything happen to him, she would never forgive herself. For now however she decided to trust Faith and let Buffy handle any trouble that might arise.  
  
Back in the ring Vince was waiting for Xander "Alexander, if you have the grapefruit you will come out now!!!"  
  
Just then Xander came out the entrance and down the ramp. He got in the ring and walked straight up to Vince and stared him straight in the eye. Just like the week before.  
  
Vince stared back and spoke "Well Alexander it seems like we were just it this same spot last week. I guess you never learn do you."  
  
Xander turned back to see Big Show and the A-train heading his way. A- train stopped mid ramp to block any escape while Big Show entered the ring.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend, shrimp"  
  
"Oh, she's chilling in the back, hey nice lump on the heap"  
  
Big Show was about to attack Xander, when something in the audience caught his attention. Buffy along with Willow and Giles made their way down. Buffy jump the barricade, flip a guard that tried to stop her, then slid into the ring. All Big Show could think was (Not again) just before Buffy jump into the air and spin kick him in the head. Show spun around once before hitting the ground completely knocked out. Buffy then drop to the ground and sweep the feet from under an oncoming A-train, causing him to hit the ground. Buffy rolled over to A-train, punch him in the face, knocking him out too. She then got up and looked at Vince with an evil eye. Vince was scared and shocked, he was expecting to get a beating himself, but all Buffy did was point at him before leaving with Xander, Willow, and Giles. The four of them went up the ramp as the audience when wild. Michael Cole and Tazz were amazed at what happen.  
  
Cole: My god Tazz, what is happening around here? Big Show and Tazz were bounced by that blonde woman like they were nothing  
  
Tazz: Yeah and she came right out of the audience just like Xander, you know they need to get some better security here.  
  
Cole: Well she came to save Xander and they left together so he must know her just like the other girl.  
  
Tazz: Big Show knocked out twice by women half his size; this just isn't his night  
  
Xander and the others made their way to Steph's office were Xander made the introductions. Steph to everyone than everyone to Steph.  
  
Once that was over Buffy got straight to the point "Xander why didn't you call me when you got in trouble?"  
  
"Hey Buff, I could handle it..Well sort of. And hey I tried calling you back but I couldn't get threw."  
  
Buffy just looked at him "Well it doesn't make a difference now, we're here"  
  
Outside the door an augment between Undertaker and Vince could be heard.  
  
"You better let me in now" Vince yelled at the Taker  
  
"It's not going to happen" Taker replied  
  
"Listen, I'm the Chairman of the WWE, and I could fire you. Now are you going to risk your job over guarding Steph's door?"  
  
"She has risk her job for me plenty of time and she has my respect. Both you haven't done or have got" Taker answer back  
  
Just then Steph poked her head out "Undertaker thanks for your help but you can let my father in"  
  
Undertaker nodded and Steph continued "Look I owe you one, perhaps if you would like the rest of the night off"  
  
"I would like a match" Taker replied "Big Show was support to be my opponent tonight but it seems like that not going to happen"  
  
Steph smiled (same old Taker) "You can have anyone you want"  
  
"But not Brock" Vince butted in  
  
After that Vince went in followed by Steph.  
  
Vince walked straight up to Buffy "Who the HELL do you think" Vince stopped and look at Faith, who was standing next to the desk, than back at Buffy "you are coming in my" he again look at Faith and after a pause, back at Buffy "arena and" back at Faith "and." At that point he forgot what he was doing and walked up to Faith with a smirk and extended his hand "Hello, I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon and you are"  
  
Faith just looked at his hand than back at him "Faith"  
  
At that moment it hit Vince "Your Faith." he looked back at Buffy "That means your Buffy. You two are slayers" (how else could they knock out the Show so easily) he thought  
  
"What!" Buffy was shocked "Slayer, what's a slayer? Who's a slayer? There aren't any slayers around here. Not that we know what slayers are, because we don't"  
  
"Buffy chill" Xander said "He knows about slayers and I'll explain later"  
  
"Yes I do" Vince paused than with a smile "How would the two to you like to be signed to wrestling contracts"  
  
"I don't think so" Buffy answered  
  
"I can't" Faith answered  
  
"Yes, Faith you have a warrant out for your arrest. What if I told you I could have that taken care of" Vince said with a smirk  
  
"How?" Faith replied  
  
"Less just say I have connection"  
  
"I would just end up owing you and that not something I would like"  
  
"You sign to the WWE and we will call it even" Vince than turn to Steph "I expect you to do your job and sign the two of them" Steph just nodded and Vince started for the door and before he left he gave Faith one last look.  
  
Buffy was amused "Looks like Faith has an admirer"  
  
"Don't start with me B" Faith snapped back  
  
"So are the two of you going to wrestle?" Willow asked  
  
"I don't know" Buffy answered  
  
"Come on B, it will be fun, plus we get to kick ass and get paid for it" Faith said, seeming like a little kid asking her mom "plus we will be there for Xander"  
  
Buffy still wasn't sure "I still don't think it will be a good idea, plus I'm sure Giles will have a problem with it" she said and turned to him  
  
Giles answered back and surprised her "Actually, there aren't any major threat in the supernatural world and it could be a much needed vacation for the two of you"  
  
"Hey B, even the G-Man onboard" Faith was smiling head to toe  
  
"Alright" Buffy gave in and Faith hugged her. When they parted, Buffy turned to Stephanie "Steph, we'll do it.Steph?"  
  
At that moment, Stephanie was in the middle of a daydream. She could just imagine what it would be like to have two slayers on her side. First they would kick anyone's butt who got in their here. Then she would declare war on Raw, leading the both slayers herself. There wouldn't be anyone there who could stand against them. Goldberg, Triple H, HBK, and anyone else would fall to them. A smile came across her face as she pictured there bodies across the ring and in the middle would be Eric Bishoff laying on the ground with her foot on his chest as she raised Buffy and Faith's hands in victory. The audience cheering them wildly because hey, who doesn't like two hot chicks who can kick ass.  
  
"Steph?" Buffy said "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" Steph snapped out of her daydream "yes, yes I'm fine. The two of you need contracts" She started looking threw her suitcase for her cell "and I'll give both of you what I gave Xander, an Ironclad contract"  
  
"Ironclad?" Buffy asked  
  
"It means that no one can fire us, not even Vince" Faith answered still with a happy kid look on her  
  
"Yes" Steph added "No one what so ever" She continued to look for her cell and thought (No one..except maybe me) she than had a guilty feeling wash over her  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7: Celebrating New Friends

Chapter 7  
Celebrating New Friends  
  
After Smackdown was over, Stephanie decided that they should all go out to Celebrate there new relationships at the hottest night club in town. It was no trouble for them to get past the door man, Steph being who she is. The night club had a large dance floor, a bar, and a separate room for pool tables. Willow and Giles were at the pool table, Buffy and Xander were dancing on the floor, and Faith and Steph sat at the bar talking with their drinks in hand.  
  
"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Faith asked  
  
"He's my father and my boss" Steph answered back  
  
"That is still no excuse for the thing he does"  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do?" Steph finished her drink and ordered another  
  
"Hit him.and I 'm not taking the usual slaps you do. I'm taking one good hard punch. You know BLOW!!" Faith diminished with her arm to the air in front of her "or a good back hand would to"  
  
Steph just looked at her "I'll keep that in mind" she than take a gulp from her drink  
  
"Wow girl, how many have you had" Faith notice she was drinking a lot.  
  
"I can handle it" Stephanie than tried to change the subject "hey, does he always dance like that" she indicated to Xander and his well named Xander dance which involved the fraying of his arms  
  
"He can slow dance a lot better and don't try to change the subject. This is your father doing isn't it" Faith then tried to take Steph's drink  
  
"I can handle it!" Steph pulled back her drink  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hey guys" Xander said as he and Buffy came off the dance floor "does any of you two want to dance?"  
  
"I don't think so. I just saw you dance" Steph said jokily  
  
"I'll dance with you, Xander" Faith said and went she got up to go she gave one last look at Steph (Poor girl, she letting her father destroy her in so many ways) she thought and then headed to the dance floor with Xander  
  
Buffy took Faith seat then noticed Steph not so sober look "You okay"  
  
"I'm fine!" Steph snapped back  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Later that night Buffy, Faith, Giles and Willow were drop off at their Hotel and Xander and Stephanie when to their. Giles when to his room and Buffy, Faith and Willow went to the one they shared. The next morning Giles and Willow would be heading back to England and Buffy and Faith would be heading to the next city for the next Smackdown. Willow was the only one of the three, in the room, that had fallen asleep. Buffy lay on her stomach watching Faith stretch.  
  
"Your really excited about this aren't you, Faith" Buffy said  
  
"Hey like I said, I get to kick butt and get paid for it"  
  
"And if a certain Mr. McMahon had takes a liking to you" Buffy tried really hard to contain her laugher.  
  
"Don't start with me B; I don't really want to be loosing my lunch"  
  
"Okay, okay.But I really do think he digs you"  
  
"Buffy!!!"  
  
Back at the other Hotel, Xander sat on his bed in his room. He hadn't drunk much to be drunk, but he did drink enough to have a buzz.  
  
A knock came at the door "Xander, it me"  
  
"Come in Steph, its not locked"  
  
Stephanie strolled into the room with an expensive bottle of wine and two glasses "Hey I thought the two of us could do some more celebrating" she then sat next to him  
  
"I think you might have had enough to drink" Xander said with concern  
  
"Just one more with you, okay"  
  
"Alright" Xander signed  
  
She poured the wine into the glasses and they drank, when they finished Steph spoke first "you know, with Buffy and Faith on the show, I can make a place for women's wrestling on Smackdown.which I haven't been able to do with the divas I have now"  
  
"You defiantly will, and hey, did you see the look your dad gave Faith, I think he likes her" Xander laughed a little  
  
"Yeah" Steph had a distant look in her eyes "maybe he'll leave me alone now"  
  
Xander put his hand on shoulder "Steph.are you okay?"  
  
Steph looked at him "yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Steph than slowly remove his arm and slowly push him on his back onto the bed "Besides, there a lot more important question to ask like 'why do we still have our clothes on?'" Steph said with a seductive voice. She was now on him.  
  
Xander looked up into Steph's hungry eyes and responded "Steph we can't"  
  
"Why?" she asked with a bit of a pout  
  
"Because your drunk" he than rolled her to the side of the bed  
  
"I'm fine" she said with a sleepy voice now  
  
"Hopefully you'll be in the morning but your not right know" he told her and was about to get up and sleep on the floor when Steph's arm came across his chest hold him in place "Steph?" he turned to her and found she was asleep. Xander signed again and decided not to move so he wouldn't wake her up.  
  
In the ring, Vince and his opponent circled each other. His opponent was Faith. There were no audience, no referee; just him, Faith and the ring.  
  
"You're going down, Faith" Vince said  
  
"Come and get it old man" Faith said with a defiance and fire in her eyes and voice that Vince couldn't help but love.  
  
They locked up, and then Faith pushed him to the ground and straddled on top of him. She was about to deliver a blow went Vince grabbed her waist and round her over with him on top.  
  
"You ready for me?" Vince asked with a smirk  
  
"Give me all you got, old man" She was breathing heavily  
  
Their lips locked on each others wildly. The laid there kiss wildly and tearing each other clothes off.  
  
"Oh Faith" Vince moaned in his sleep  
  
Sable, who was lying next to him, suddenly woke up. She couldn't believe what she heard. It was impossible; he couldn't have said what she heard. "Oh yeah, Faith" he moaned again. (No, Not my meal ticket) she though. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The next morning, Stephanie awoke with a headache. She looked around and saw she was in Xander's room. She could hear the shower running in the next room. She also had her clothes on from last night. She than notice a glass of water on the nightstand and a letter next to it. It read 'Drink the water. It will help with the handover'.  
  
Steph started to drink the water when the shower stops and after a bit, Xander came out in sweat pants and a shirt. "Oh, you're awake" he said when he saw Steph  
  
"Yeah, awake with a headache"  
  
"Well, your were really drunk last night.you came in and past out on my bed and fell asleep, that's all"  
  
"When were going to get to the part where I threw myself at you"  
  
"Oh, you remember that"  
  
"Yes I do, and I also remember that you didn't take advantage of me" Steph smiled at him "Thank you, it's nice to know I can trust you, not that I didn't already know that"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"You know, despite the hang over, I have never slept better in my life"  
  
"That was the alcohol"  
  
"No, I believe it was something" she looked right at him "or someone else"  
  
That following Thursday, Spike and Angel sat in Angel's office. They had just seen Buffy take down Big Show and A-train.  
  
"Oh that was awesome mate, Buffy just came in and beat the two of them like they were nothing" Spike ranted on  
  
"Yeah" Angel said from his desk  
  
"What wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Yes there is" Spike looked at him closer "You want to go and help her don't you, mate"  
  
"She can handle herself, you just saw how she did; they couldn't even match her"  
  
"Yeah but you would still love to be the knight in shining armor but hey so would I. Not that that's going to happen"  
  
Angel was about to respond back went a knock was at his door and then Gun entered. Angel quickly turned off his TV with his remote  
  
"Hey what are the two of you doing in here" Gun asked  
  
"Nothing" they both answered  
  
"Okay, well I need you to sign these papers" Gun said to Angel and handed him the paper. Angel signed them. Gun gave them one last look before leaving wonder what was going on between the two of them.  
  
Angel turned back on the TV in time to see the Undertaker challenge the Bashem Bothers, not one of them but both. Later, despite Rhino's interference, he would beat them.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending Notes: I saw the suck fest called Survivor Series. The only good match was Team Angle vs. Team Lesnar. Well, the only one with a good ending. I did not see Triple H vs. Goldberg. I left after the Undertaker vs. Vince match because the ending kind of took the fun out of the event. I guess Vince escapes with another one, thanks to Kane officious. Well enough of my rant again, in my story the rest of the WWE is going to perform like it does on the show expect if it affect the story. Like there isn't going to be a Molly vs. Lita because Lita will be on Smackdown and no buried alive match. But don't worry; Vince will get beaten badly at the end of my story. Can you guess by whom? 


	8. Chapter 8: Women's Champion Tournament

Chapter 8  
Women's Champion Tournament  
  
Before the next Smackdown started, Buffy and Faith agreed to hold some back on their opponents. "So no one gets hurt, right" Buffy said. "Yeah.and so we can put on a good show too. I mean people will get tired of seeing matches that end in one or two hits" Faith responded back. Buffy just gave her a look.  
When they got to the arena, Stephanie brought Buffy and Faith to their on person locker room. It was an over nice locker room with two sections. The first room was carpeted with a leather sofa, a small table with flowers and a plate with vegetables and dip, a few lockers on the side wall, and a huge screen TV in front of the sofa. The second room was their own personal shower.  
  
"Stephanie, this is really nice" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, a little too nice, aren't rooms like these for your major stars that have been here for awhile and earned it. I mean I know we're friends but getting this kind of treatment might cause problems in the ranks" Faith added  
  
"I agree, it would" Steph responded  
  
"Then why did you give us this room?"  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Then who did?" Buffy asked  
  
Stephanie just pointed to the card that came with the flower on the table. Buffy went over to the flower and took out the card. She started to read it; after she was done she looked at Faith and started to laugh.  
  
"What is it, B?" Faith asked, wanting to know why she was laughing.  
  
"It's from your sugar daddy" Buffy tried hard to contain her laugher long enough to hand her the card.  
  
Faith took the card and saw it was addressed to her and it was from Vince.  
  
Dear Faith,  
Hope you and Buffy like the room. I'm looking forward to you first match tonight.  
  
Sincerely,  
Vincent McMahon  
  
Faith put her hand to her head, she was annoyed "God dam it..Buffy stop laughing before I kick your butt" Buffy used all her strength to stop.  
  
Stephanie looked at the scene in front of her. She liked the two of them. They were her friends, but she still wouldn't have given such a nice room on their first night on Smackdown, it would be unprofessional, which is what her dad was.  
  
"Buffy get dress, your match is first" Steph said then left  
  
"My Match?" Buffy whispered, her expression had chance to a scared one.  
  
"Looks like someone has stage fright" Faith mocked Buffy, hoping to get back at her  
  
"Yes I do" Buffy admitted  
  
Faith grunted back, it was no fun if she admitted it.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy was at the entrances to ringside. She had decided to skip the usual wrestling out fit and just wear her red leather pants and her black sleeveless shirt. On her feet were black army boots. Xander was there too watch her pace back and forth. The show was just beginning.  
  
"Oh god, oh god" Buffy said as she paced  
  
"What's the big deal, Buff" Xander asked  
  
"All of the people out there that will be watching me, that's the problem"  
  
"You didn't have a problem with them last week"  
  
"That was different, I was coming to your aid; the audience didn't register at the time"  
  
"Well you can try and picture them in their underwear" Xander said and got a look for Buffy "or maybe not" he added  
  
Xander thought for a moment "Would it help if I came with you out there"  
  
"Yes it would" Buffy answer back quickly  
  
"Are you ready?" Steph asked as she walked up, she was wearing her business suit. Xander noticed how she looked professional and sexy at the same time.  
  
"As much as I will be" Buffy answer  
  
"You'll do fine" Stephanie then headed to ringside  
  
At that point Buffy and Xander notice Shaniqua and the Bashams walk up and wait as if they were going to head to the ring soon  
  
"I think she's my opponent" Buffy whispered to Xander and he nodded back  
  
Stephanie's music was playing as she walked out to the top of the ramp and stood their. She had on hand on her hip and the other was holding a microphone. She had a big smile of her face as she looked out into the audience.  
  
Her music stopped and she began "Every week I work hard to bring you, the fan, the best Smackdown I can. This week is no different. Tonight will begin the Tournament for the first Smackdown Woman's Champion."  
  
On the Big Screen the tournament was show  
  
Shaniqua Vs. Buffy  
  
Nidia Vs. Sable  
  
Dawn Marie Vs. Lita  
  
Faith Vs Torrie Wilson  
  
In the back Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. She knew her and Faith would tear threw the matches and in the end, they would face each other. She didn't like this. Things between her and Faith were on shaky ground as it was. The last thing they needed was to face each other in a match.  
  
Back ringside, Steph continued "The first round will take place tonight and final match will take place at Survivor Series" Her music started to play again and she headed in the back. Where she was greeted by a stern looking Buffy and Xander.  
  
"What?" Steph asked  
  
Xander approached her and spoke first "There something about this tournament we noticed" he than smiled "You got Lita to come to Smackdown, that is so cool."  
  
Steph was proud of herself "Yeah well her contract to Raw was up and she was sick of Bishoff, so..."  
  
"Guys!" Buffy cut in "That's not it, you put Faith and I both in your tournament and you know we'll make to the final match and end up facing each other"  
  
"Hold on girl" Shaniqua, who had heard her, approach Buffy "What makes you think your going to make it to the final match, just because you got a few good shots on Big Show and A-train does mean your going to beat me!"  
  
Before Buffy could respond Stephanie stepped in "Enough! Shaniqua you need to be heading to the ring, yours and Buffy's match is about to start."  
  
Shaniqua started to head to ringside when Steph called out to her "And Shaniqua, leave the Bashams" (not that they would do you any good) she thought  
  
Shaniqua just nodded to the Bashams, then headed to the ring with out them.  
  
Steph turn to face Buffy and explain why she was doing the tournament when Faith came walking up with problems of her own "Hey Steph, what's up. I want to wrestle the guys, not the women"  
  
"Faith, aren't you concern that we will end up facing each other" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah.that's an important concern too.I think"  
  
"Alright" Steph said, a bit annoyed "I address both of your issues after the show. Buffy it's your turn to go out."  
  
Buffy's eyes widen, she remembered her stage fright "My.My turn.okay" she started to head out to ring side "Xander, are you coming?" she asked with fear in her voice  
  
"Officious Buffy" Xander followed behind her  
  
Buffy's entrances music was playing. It was 'Whisper' by Evanescence; Buffy had picked it out herself. As she walked out onto the stage and down the ramp, she couldn't help notice the large amount of people watching her. Her feet felt like they were going to fall out from under her; they looked like it too. Xander strolled behind her with his arms behind his back. He seemed a bit more at ease.  
  
Xander noticed Buffy uncomfortable state "Buff, loosen up, it going to be okay" Buffy tried but the stage fright had a good hold on her. The audience noticed this as well, not knowing what to thing of her. Michael Cole and Tazz also noticed it.  
  
Tazz: Cole, what is with her, she looks like she's going to fall over  
  
Cole: I don't know, Tazz. It's hard to believe this is the same woman who knocked out Big Show and A-train last week.  
  
Shaniqua looked at Buffy as she made it to the ring. (Oh yeah, I'm going to kill this blonde girl)  
  
As Buffy entered the ring, Shaniqua quickly attacked. She landed one punch, a second one and.the third one never made it, as Buffy caught it in mid throw. Buffy gave her a 'who the hell do you think you are' look and started to squeeze the fist she caught. Shaniqua fell to her knees in pain, trying hard to pull back her fist, but not succeeding.  
  
"I have read to rules to the match" Buffy said seriously "and according to them you can submit now"  
  
"Forget you!!!" Shaniqua yelled back  
  
"Have it your way" Buffy pulled her up only to kick her in the mid section and send her back to her knees. Buffy than grab her by the neck and back and send her flying over the ropes near the announcer side. Buffy had though she had just won until she realized she had the wrong sport "Oh right that Sumo Wrestling but I can still win if she gets counted out of the ring for 10 seconds"  
  
"Buffy, the Basham Brothers" Xander warned for outside the ring  
  
Buffy turned around and duck a close line for the first Basham, which Basham fell over the ropes after missing. Then she did a thrust kick to the face of the on coming second Basham. He fell flat on his back knock out. Buffy than turned her attention back to the first, only to see him get thrown into the post by Xander.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy told Xander  
  
"No problem" Xander responded back  
  
Buffy then saw Shaniqua get to her feet and slowly get back into the ring. Buffy step back for a moment to let her get to her feet.  
  
"Had enough" Buffy asked  
  
Shaniqua only responds was yelling and lunging at her. Buffy countered by giving a spin kick to the head. Shaniqua spin a few times in the air before hitting the mat completely out cold. Buffy just stood there for a moment.  
  
Xander wonder why she was standing there at first before it hit him "Buffy, you have to pin her for a three count, remember"  
  
"Oh, right" Buffy said and she went down and pinned Shaniqua for the three count.  
  
The bell rang, Buffy's music hit, and the referee held Buffy hand up in victory. The audience was chanting Buffy's name "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy"  
  
Xander got into the ring "They love you, Buff"  
  
"I've notice" Buffy responded, her stage fright was gone. She started waving to the audience and loving their praise.  
  
Xander than held Buffy's hand up in victory. Buffy and Xander played to the audience some more before heading to the back stage area. As the reach the backstage they were greeted by Faith  
  
"Great match B" Faith high five her "But maybe you should have played it out a little longer"  
  
"Hey, you like to play with your opponent, I get straight to business. We each have our styles" Buffy than headed to their dressing room.  
  
"Well, my match isn't for awhile but I'm going to change into my wrestling outfit, and then find something to drink" Faith said and started to follow Buffy.  
  
"Hey Faith, do you know where Steph is?" Xander called after her  
  
"She went that away talking to some business men" Faith pointed in a direction and Xander went.  
  
A short time later, Vince was heading down the hallway with Sable following and complaining to him. She was not happy about being put in the tournament.  
  
"Please honey, get me out of it" She begged  
  
"Sable, Steph needed another person to even out the tournament"  
  
Sable pressed her body against Vince and ran her finger down his chest "Pretty please, honey, I would be extremely grateful"  
  
"Well I guess I could" Vince didn't finish because someone caught his eye. At the water cooler stood Faith. She was wearing black leather pants, a black leather top with straps, and boots similar to Buffy. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with locks of hair coming down each side of her face. It gave her an innocent bad girl look. Vince's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Well hello Faith" Vince said as he walked past Sable and up to Faith  
  
Faith felt a shiver down her spine. She turn around to him "What's up McMahon"  
  
"Nice outfit" he replied  
  
"Well nothing says dangerous and sexy like black leather"  
  
"Yes, nothing does" Vince continued to stair  
  
"Vince what about my match" Sable wined from behind  
  
"Sable" Vince turned to her annoyed "you should go get ready for it, your up next"  
  
"But honey"  
  
"Now!!" Vince yelled back  
  
Sable stormed off and Vince turned back to Faith with a smile on his face "What entrance music have you chosen?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't find one, so for now Stephanie is letting me use her old 'My time' remix music"  
  
"Well maybe we can get together and find some music of your own" Vince said in a low voice  
  
"Well, you see I'm" Faith quickly looked around for a way out when she saw Kurt Angle "Kurt, Kurt Angle" Faith called out and ran up to him "Hi, I'm Faith, so what are you doing, please tell in full detail"  
  
Angle just looked at her than responded "Well I'm looking for a fifth member for my team at Survivor Series"  
  
"Hey, maybe I could help" Faith asked  
  
"No I can" Kurt stopped went he saw the pleading look in her eye. He looked at Vince than back at Faith "Well I guess I could use some help"  
  
Faith mouthed a 'thank you' and they walk down the hall together. Vince gave them an annoyed look.  
  
Short time later, Sable faced off against Nidia. Nidia made short work of her.  
  
Some time after that match, Lita walked up to the entrance to ringside. Her match was up next. Lita could feel the new power running threw her. She knew what it meant, she remember what her old watcher said before she ran away from him. The slayer before her had die and she had been called. Still she wasn't going to give up her life. She would just have to be careful in the ring.  
Her music started to play and she went to the ring. After Dawn Marie came to the ring. It was another short match as Dawn Marie didn't stand a chance.  
  
Later, Faith made her why to the ring. Her music was playing and she was enjoying the spotlight. As she got into the ring, Faith went to the far side and turn around to face the ramp entrance. She bent down stretching side to side. Her eyes took the look of a predator waiting for her prey.  
Next, Torrie headed to the ring with Billy Gun following her. As Torrie entered the ring she looked at Faith and remembered that this was one of the girls that took down Big Show. Fear filled her body.  
Faith than ran across the ring, to Torrie it looked as if she flew across. Faith pulled her right arm to her left side about to strike Torrie with a chop. All Torrie had time to do was cover her head and wait for the blow, but the blow didn't come. Torrie slowly lowered her arms and slowly opened her eyes, only see Faith had stopped in mid strike. Faith straightens up.  
  
"You're going to fight back aren't you, because it wouldn't be fun if you don't" Faith look straight at her and Torrie gave her a questionable look and said "I try"  
  
"Oh this is why I wanted to fight the guys" Faith said and punch Torrie in the stomach. Torrie fell instantly.  
  
Back in Stephanie's office, Xander sat on the desk, not believing what he read. He came in here to get some invoices that Steph needed when he stumbled across Buffy and Faith contracts by accident. He started to read them, when he got to a certain part that was on both of them. It was phased in a way some might not understand, but after dealing with contracts on his construction job, he could understand it. On Buffy and Faith's contracts, it said that the GM of Smackdown could fire them. The Iron Clad contracts were not so iron after all.  
  
"Xander" Steph entered the room "Where have you been.what are you doing"  
  
"Just a doing a little reading" He responded back flatly  
  
Steph knew what he had read "These are not your business" she grab the contracts from him  
  
"Why Steph?"  
  
"Look Xander" She looked down not able to look at him "I don't know them, and don't know if I can trust them yet"  
  
"You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Than you could have asked me if you could trust them."  
  
On the TV behind them Torrie could be heard screaming "Oh God, Oh God not the hair"  
  
"Is Torrie finished off yet" Steph asked in a nonchalant voice and changing the subject for a moment  
  
Xander looked behind him "No, Faith is still playing around a little" then he turned back to Steph  
  
Stephanie decided to get back to the issue "Xander, in this business, you learn not to trust that much, but if you say that I can trust them then that should be enough"  
  
On the TV the bell rang and Faith hand was being raised.  
  
Steph and Xander made their way to greet Faith  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" Steph asked  
  
"No, I'll leave that up to you" Xander answered  
  
"I'm really sorry"  
  
"I know, Steph, I guess I can understand where you're coming from"  
  
"I get the contract changed as soon as I can but it might take awhile"  
  
As they made it to the ringside entrance, they saw Torrie being carried out on a stretcher with Billy at her side. After that Faith came threw.  
  
"Faith, how badly did you beat her?" Xander asked  
  
"I just had a little fun" Faith answered  
  
Steph was looking in the direction they took Torrie. She was wonder if it was a bad idea to put Faith in the match with Torrie.  
  
Faith noticed the worried look on Steph "Don't worry Steph, your playboy model will be just fine" Faith then headed to her dressing room  
  
Xander and Stephanie started back to the office, when Xander asked "That firing thing isn't on my contract, I mean I didn't see it"  
  
Steph was shocked "Oh God, officious not, like I said Xander, I trust you"  
  
Xander just smile back.  
  
On the way to the dressing room, Faith was stopped be Joss, an interviewer for Smackdown. He had a microphone in hand and a camera man with him.  
  
"Faith that was some match, any thoughts" he asked  
  
Faith looked at the camera with a smirk "It was fun" then she walked into her dressing room.  
  
As she entered the dressing room, she saw Buffy on the couch, she was back in her regular clothes and her hair was wet from taking a shower. As she passed Buffy, she received a high five from her.  
  
After the show, Buffy, Faith, and Xander stood in Steph's office and Steph was in her chair.  
  
"Now" Steph started "To answer your question about the tournament, I want to start a respectable women's division here and I believe you two can do it. I know that the two of you don't have a good past and you have fought before and it hasn't ended well. The match however will be in a controlled environment. The two of you don't have to be in it and can back out if you want, but I'm asking that you both to stay"  
  
Buffy looked at Faith than back at Steph "We'll stay"  
  
"Thank you, know to answer your question, Faith, yes you'll be able to wrestle the men, but first I would like to get though the tournament"  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's head back to the Hotel and get some rest" Steph said and they headed towards her limo  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: Thanks for the responds to my story so far. I'm looking for to reading more on what you think. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	9. Chapter 9: Lita The Vampire Slayer?

Beginning notes: After chapter 8 was posted I think some people might have gotten the wrong impression about the whole Torrie match. I don't dislike Torrie as it may have seemed like. It's just that she was in a match with Faith, so hey, natural she going to get slaughtered. I was also trying to be a bit funny.  
  
Chapter 9  
Lita The Vampire Slayer?  
  
On the last Smackdown before Survivor Series, Xander walked down the hallway looking for Buffy, when he saw Faith. She was talking to Kurt Angle. Angle had an unsure look on his face and Faith looked like she was trying to convince him of something. Angle then nodded and left.  
  
"Hey Faith" Xander called and walked up to her  
  
"Xander, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering where Buffy was, but what was that about?"  
  
"I was helping Kurt look for a fifth member for his team and I suggested John Cena"  
  
"He didn't look happy about it"  
  
"Well he didn't at first" Faith smiled "but I convinced him otherwise"  
  
"Oh, well I guess that's good, so have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"Last I saw, she was heading towards Steph's Office"  
  
"Thanks" Xander than headed in the direction  
  
As Faith watched him go, a WWE official walked up to her "Faith, a package came for you" then he handed her a small box.  
  
"Thanks" Faith said and took the box. She instantly got a headache when she saw who it was from.  
  
Buffy was in Steph's admiring the view. The view being the belt for the first WWE Smackdown Woman's Champion that sat on the desk. Buffy had tried had not to but it was too late, she was bitten by the gold bug. A big part of her wanted that belt. She was about to touch the it went Xander entered.  
  
"Hey Buff" Xander greeted her "you ready, your match against Nidia is up next"  
  
"Yeah I'm ready, lets go" Buffy took one last look at the belt and left with Xander  
  
Xander watched from outside the ring as Buffy's match against Nidia went on. Buffy had gotten over her stage fright last week, but she liked having him at ringside with her. So here he was watching Buffy kick Nidia's butt around the ring. On the ground laid Jamie Noble, he tried to get involved in the match and Buffy knock him out for his interferes. Buffy had taken Faith's advice and dragged the match out for a little longer. She even let Nidia score a few hits, but now she decided to end the match and gave Nidia a spin kick to the head, like she did to Shaniqua last week. Nidia was out and Buffy had scored the three count. As she got up, her music played and the audience cheered her name "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy"  
Buffy loved it as she waved to the fans. Xander was next to her, playing to the crowed too.  
  
Cole and Tazz on commentary.  
  
Cole: Another great victory for Buffy  
  
Tazz: That's right Cole, Nidia didn't stand a chance  
  
Cole: The fans love this new comer and she loves the fan  
  
Tazz: Well the kisses she blowing them is nice. But Cole, the match I'm looking forward to is Lita vs. Faith.  
  
Cole: Yes Tazz, that promises to be a great one  
  
Buffy and Xander finally made their way backstage. Xander headed toward Steph's office and Buffy headed to her and Faith's dressing room. As Buffy made her way down the hall, she passed by Lita. At first they both just nodded as they came up to each other, but as Buffy passed by her, she feel a wave hit inside of her. Buffy stop and looked back at Lita, as she walk away. (There something not normal about her) she though then quickly headed to the Dressing Room.  
Buffy founded Faith sitting on the sofa already in her wrestling outfit. Faith was looking depressed as she held a small heart shaped box in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. Faith handed her the box. It was a heart box with Chocolates in it. Buffy didn't have to look at the small card on it to know it was from Vince.  
  
"Go ahead" Faith spoke "Make your jokes"  
  
"Faith, I not going to my fun of this issue anymore. I sorry for when I did"  
  
"No B, its okay. There nothing wrong with a little good nature ribbing" Faith signed "I just don't know what to do"  
  
"Tell him off" Buffy responded  
  
"I can't, if I do he'll be back on Stephanie's case. At least know he distanced"  
  
"So don't tell him off"  
  
"I don't know.but what about all the stuff he keeps giving me, this lock room for example.what should I do?" Faith referred to the room they were in. It was yet another over nice locker room that Vince had gave them. Well mainly gave it to Faith.  
  
Buffy thought for moment "You should keep the room"  
  
"What?" Faith was shocked, not expecting that response from Buffy  
  
"Look Faith, Vince is a user and he uses people all the time. Maybe he should get a taste of his own medicine and I'm not talking about what Sable is doing. So what if it makes us no better, but hey, screw that, Vince is an asshole and deserves it. Besides eventually he will try something with you and that is where you can kick his ass and completely humiliate him. When that does happen, then we'll loose the nice rooms, so we should enjoy it now."  
  
Faith smile "B, you have a bit of a naughty side"  
  
"Hey, I can be a bad girl once and awhile" Buffy smiled back  
  
Faith felt a lot better "Well, I should do some stretches before my match against Lita"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that, I walk past Lita and got a weird vibe, I think there is something different about her" Buffy was now serous  
  
"Like what? I was talking to her before the show and didn't feel a thing" Faith said, a bit confused  
  
"I don't know, something does feel familiar about her" Buffy was trying to figure it out in her head  
  
"Hey B, don't worry I came handle it, besides I think your trying to physic me out so I don't win and you wouldn't have to face me at Survivor Series" Faith said jokily  
  
"Faith, I'm serous here, please be careful"  
  
"Okay, I will" Faith could see she wasn't playing around  
  
As Xander made his way down the hall with two cups of coffee in his hands. He couldn't help notice the looks of respect he was getting from everyone. He knew why, Buffy and Faith had told everyone that the reason he loosed his eye; was because he was protecting his loved one from a crazy man and that man took it. He felt guilty about that, mainly because he didn't see it that way. He wasn't protecting anyone, just helping, but he decided to let everyone believe what his friends said. That way no one would be asking about his eye.  
  
Xander entered Steph's office and found her standing behind her deck taking on the phone.  
  
Xander handed her a cup of coffee. She mouthed a 'Thanks' before continue with the person on the other line "Yes.well I'm looking forward to seeing you there.thank you.goodbye" Steph then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Xander asked  
  
"Another guest that coming to the Smackdown Thanksgiving Special"  
  
"The Smackdown that's in two weeks?"  
  
"That's the one" Steph took a sip of her coffee and place it on her desk  
  
Xander remember she said something about having celebrity on the special and wonder if that was one of them "So, who was it?"  
  
"Tiffani Amber Thiessen"  
  
Xander's eye widen "Hold on, the Tiffani Thiessen, the girl for Save by the Bell, 90210, and Fastlane"  
  
"That's her"  
  
"Cool, who else is coming?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, after I've confirm all of them"  
  
"Okay" Xander then remember another issue he wanted to talk about "Hey Steph, I was think that maybe I should learn some wrestling moves, so I'm not dead weight if Vince goes on the rampage again. I could learn some martial arts moves from Buffy and Faith also"  
  
Steph looked at him "Xander your not dead weight"  
  
"Yeah, well still I would like to learn"  
  
"Okay" Steph than sat on her desk "you know, I'm not much of a wrestler, but I could teach you a few moves, if you would like"  
  
Xander sat on the opposite side "Yeah, what type of moves?"  
  
Steph started to lean closer to him "A few locking.type of moves"  
  
Xander in responds started to lean closer to her. Their lips were inches apart when they were interrupted by a very angry Chavo who stormed though the door without knocking. Steph and Xander quickly pulled back.  
  
"That Eddie!" Chavo yelled and started to pace back and forth, not even noticing that there was something that could have been going on between the two "He leaves the arena before our match with the Bashams!"  
  
Xander signed "I can see you're going to be busy, I should leave" he said to Steph and started for the door  
  
"No, Xander wait" Steph called out to him  
  
Xander turned around "its okay Steph, I was going to wish Faith good luck anyways" and with that Xander left  
  
"Great, he gone" Chavo said and continued "so anyways I had to face them by myself."  
  
"Chavo, leave!" Steph cut him off and pointed to the door  
  
"But"  
  
"Now!!" She yelled and pointed again  
  
Finally Chavo left and Stephanie dropt herself in her chair. She was lost in her thoughts. What was happening between her and Xander? Was she fallen for him? And if she was, would it be safe to explore these feeling? Steph buried her face in her hands and signed.  
  
Faith waited by the entrance to ringside. Lita had gone out first and she was waiting for her turn.  
  
"Hey, Faith" Xander said with a somewhat of a sad voice as he walked up  
  
Faith turned to him "Xander, what's wrong?"  
  
Xander was about to tell her when he decided against it "Nothing.I'm just here to wish you good luck"  
  
"Thanks" Faith still believed something was up "you know if you want to talk" Xander nodded back. Then Faith's music started and she headed out.  
  
As the match started Faith and Lita circled each other than locked up. Lita surprised Faith by shoving her across the ring. At that point Faith started to believe that there was something to what Buffy had felt about this woman. Faith got back up and attacked. She was keeping the upper hand and when Lita countered and turned the tables on her. Now, it wasn't so easy for Faith.  
  
In the Locker room, Buffy watch as Lita started to give Faith some punishment. Buffy was trying to figure out what it was about Lita that felt familiar. Then it hit her, Lita was a slayer. Buffy quickly got up and started heading for the ring. She didn't understand why she could sense it and not Faith. Maybe it was because she was a slayer longer or maybe when she died and was brought back, she picked up a new ability. Whatever the reason, it wasn't important now, right now she had to warn Faith.  
  
Buffy made it to the ring right when Lita threw Faith over the ropes near Buffy. Buffy quick ran to Faith.  
  
"Faith, are you okay?" Buffy asked as she picked up Faith. She then looked up to see Lita leap over the ropes and do a body splash that took Buffy and Faith to the ground. Buffy, not being as hurt as Faith, quickly leaped back up to face Lita who has already up.  
  
Buffy took a fighting stance "Back off for a moment!"  
  
Lita didn't listen as she charged Buffy. Buffy countered by dropping to the ground and sweeping Lita legs. Lita head hit the side of the ring and she was dazed for a moment.  
  
Buffy than turned to Faith who was getting up slowly "Listen Faith, Lita is a slayer"  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith asked as she was gathering herself  
  
"Positive"  
  
Faith than turned her attention to Lita who was now getting up "So you're a slayer" Lita didn't respond, she just got back into the arena, followed by Faith. Once in, Lita and Faith started circling each other again.  
  
"You're a slayer" Faith stated again "well I guess we have something in common"  
  
"You mean you're a potential" Lita answered back  
  
"No, I mean I'm a slayer too"  
  
"Impossible, the rules state that there is only one slayer at a time"  
  
"Well, the rules have been chanced, I'm a slayer and I guessing longer than you've been one" Faith nodded toward Buffy "She's a slayer too, longer than me and there a whole lot more of us in England. So surprise, you're not as special as you think you are"  
  
At the moment, Lita decided to go along with what Faith was saying "Well, I guess we are on equal ground than"  
  
"No, far from it" Faith got a wicked smile "you see I was holding back before, now that I know you're a slayer, it's on now girl"  
  
Lita quickly lunged at Faith, but Faith counted by kneeing her in the stomach. Faith than threw her back first into the turnbuckle. She walked near Lita and started unleashing a number of kicks to the head and mid- section. Faith followed it up by throwing Lita across the ring. Faith positioned herself behind Lita and waited for her to get up. As Lita slowly got up, she stumbled a bit then turned around. That is went Faith delivered a Shawn Michael style super kick to Lita. Lita went down and Faith covered her for the 3 count. The referee counted the three and Faith won.  
  
As Faith hand was being raised Lita got back up, her head still hurting, and walked up to Faith "Your going to have to explain to me why there is more of us" Faith nodded and Lita headed towards the back. Buffy than got into the ring. Faith was on the turnbuckle raise her hands in the air. Most of the audience was cheering her but some were booing her. Probably some Lita fans or some Torrie fans that didn't like the beating Faith had give her the week before. Faith however didn't care about the boos, she just loved the attention. She finally got off the ropes, turned around and came face to face with Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Faith stared at each other before Buffy spoke first "So, it looks like it's you and me at Survivor Series"  
  
"Looks like it" Faith responded back, keeping her eyes fixed on Buffy as Buffy kept hers fixed on Faith.  
  
The audience had expected a preview of the match to come. However after standing there Buffy and Faith both smiled. Than they left the ring together.  
  
Michael Cole and Tazz were a bit disappointed they didn't fight  
  
Tazz: I was hoping they would go at it, Cole  
  
Cole: Well I guess we will have to wait until Survivor Series  
  
As Buffy and Faith made it backstage they saw Lita waiting for them.  
  
"So I'm waiting, why is their more of us?" Lita asked  
  
"Don't worry, we'll tell you, how about we go get a drink and we'll explain" Faith answered back  
  
"A drink, I'm in" Steph said as she and Xander came walking up  
  
"Stephanie, this is kind of a private matter" Lita said a little uneasily  
  
"Don't worry Lita; I know all about slayers and Xander here has fought along side these two"  
  
Faith got a worried look "Actually Steph, we were just going to head back to the hotel and get a drink; Slayer topic is not something you talk about in public like a nightclub"  
  
"No problem, I can still buy" Steph than put her arms around Lita and Faith and started to lead them toward their dressing rooms so they can change and get going.  
  
Xander was about to follow went Buffy's arm held him back. Buffy waited until Steph was out of ear range than turned to Xander "Xander, Faith and I were talking yesterday and we were wonder if.well if Steph has I drink problem."  
  
Xander took a deep breath and answered "Well after what happen last week and combined with the fact she got drunk a few day after No Mercy, I called Shane and asked about it" Xander paused for a moment than continued "It seem she has a small drink problem"  
  
"A small drinking problem?"  
  
"Yeah.she doesn't drink went she has something important or work the next day, or while she on the job. She does however been know to drink when she has some free time and is by herself or like went we went to the night club. When she does drink, she always over does it, as Shane told me"  
  
"I think I believe him" Buffy responded back  
  
"He also told me that her job is the only thing keeping her from going over the edge. So I need you to promise me something"  
  
"Sure, anything"  
  
"If something should happen to me, and Vince decides to fire her. I need you to look out for her"  
  
"No problem, Xander" Buffy answered than wrapped her arm around his and started in the direction their friends went  
  
As they walk Buffy looked at Xander and smiled "She really special to you"  
  
"She is" Xander answered "so are you and the rest of the gang"  
  
"That's not the special I'm talking about, it's the other special"  
  
"Oh, well.I'm not sure about that yet" Xander stated but he knew he would have to find out soon.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: I'm going to take a suggestion I read and put Buffy in a relationship with someone. Well, more like a close friendship with a possibility of more. The only thing is I'm not sure who with, so if anybody wants to make a suggestion, go ahead. 


	10. Chapter 10: Survivor Series

Chapter 10  
Survivor Series  
  
The gang was in the limo as it when down the streets of Dallas, Texas. The city in which Survivor Series was taking place that night. They all sat in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts. Buffy and Faith were thinking about their match against each other tonight. They had both agreed that it was just a match and they wouldn't let it get in the way of their friendship. Both however worried, because they both wanted to win, a lot. They didn't know how much that need to win might come into play. Stephanie had two different things that occupied her mind. First being her brother, Shane, who was in a match with Kane. The match was an ambulance match, it which you have to beat your opponent so badly that he has to be taken away in an ambulance. Her second thing that occupied her was the man sitting next to her, Xander. Her feelings for him were growing beyond friendship. They had almost kissed on the last Smackdown, before Chavo interrupted them. She had tried to talk to him a few times after, but Xander had avoided the subject. Xander had the same thing occupying his mind. His feelings for Steph were growing as well and he didn't know how to handle it.  
As they arrived at the arena, the cameras were there to film it. The limo came to a stop in the parking lot, and the gang got out. Steph first, followed by Xander, then Buffy and Faith. As they walked to the door of the arena, they were greeted by the Undertaker. Steph took a moment to look at the scene in front of her.  
  
"You know" Steph said "This isn't the first time we're been all together like this. Maybe.we should start a faction"  
  
"A faction?" Buffy asked  
  
"It's a group in wrestling with a common goal" Faith answered "Like DX or the NWO"  
  
"Oh, what would be called?" Buffy seemed a bit interested  
  
"I don't know, yet" Steph said then turn to Taker "what about you Taker, I know you're a bit of a loner, but would considering joining"  
  
Undertaker thought for a moment "I don't know.right now I would just like to concentrate on my match against Rhino and think about that later"  
  
"Okay, we'll table this issue right now and consider it later" Steph said and the group headed into the building.  
  
On the way in, they ran into Triple H and Evolution. All the members of Evolution had women hanging from each arms.  
  
"Well, well, well" Triple H said smugly "What do we have here; Stephanie, Stephanie's one eyed bitch, and the rest of the loser gang"  
  
"You should talk, Hunter. Considering you have to pay women these days to hang all over you. How much did these girls cost?" Stephanie shot back  
  
"Hey, they didn't cost anything. Their here because they would to be with Evolution." Triple H had a smug look  
  
"Oh come on, the locker rooms of both shows knows that their hired escorts and I don't see them denying it.I wonder if daddy knows you charge them to the company bill"  
  
After hearing that, Triple H got an angry look, he unhook his arms from the girls and took a step forward. The rest of Evolution followed.  
  
Stephanie raised a hand to stop him, and then got right into his face and with a confident voice said "You know, Hunter, if your group wants to rumble; we're all for it. But do you really think that you and the has been, the wanna be, and Mr. Ego manic have a chance against us."  
  
She then took a step back "If you do, then go ahead"  
  
Triple H saw Buffy and Faith position themselves on each side on Steph. Buffy on the right and Faith on the left. He looked further left and saw Xander clinching his fists. Further too the right was Undertaker with his arms folded and showing no emotion what so ever. Triple knew that was a bad thing from past experience.  
  
"You know what" Triple H said "We don't need this" and with that Triple H and Evolution left.  
  
The gang continued to walk through the hallway. Faith and Xander, being the big Undertaker fans, couldn't help but notice they just had a stand off with him on their side.  
  
Shortly into the show, when Team Angle was taken on Team Lesnar, Faith sat in her and Buffy's Locker room. She was already in her black leather wrestling outfit. Faith was worried about her match, which was up next. One reason had to do with the fact that this match was going to test her, already fragile, friendship with Buffy. The other being that her chances of winning were not good. Buffy was more discipline then her and had more expenses than her. Faith, herself, was more of a brawler and Buffy knew that. So she knew what to expect from Faith. Faith didn't, however, know what to expect from Buffy, because she had a habit of changing her style of fighting and adapting to her opponent. This is why Buffy was able to beat her that time in her apartment, when they were enemies. This was going to be a long night for her that she knew for sure.  
  
As the first match ended, Stephanie and Xander made their way to Shane's locker room. There they founded him shadow boxing near his locker, getting ready for his match.  
  
"Shane" Steph said his name and hugged him  
  
"Hey Steph" Shane hugged her back "Xander" he said as he parted with her  
  
"Shane" Xander nodded at Shane, they weren't the best of friends, but Xander and Shane had a certain respect for each other.  
  
"Shane, please reconsider this match" Steph said with concern "Kane is dangerous, there no tell what he'll do"  
  
"I have to do it Steph, to pay him back for what he did to mom"  
  
"But you could get seriously hurt"  
  
"I can handle it myself and its Kane that's going to be seriously hurt" Shane said with a determination  
  
Steph could see she wasn't going to convince him other wise "Alright Shane, but don't do anything stupid okay" Steph hugged her brother again  
  
As Xander watch them hug, he took a quick look at his watch and realized he was going to be late. "Sorry guys, I have to go meet Buffy and Faith before their match"  
  
"Wish them luck for me" Steph said as she parted with her brother  
  
"I will" Xander started for the door when he turned around "And Shane, attack Kane's legs, big guy like that puts a lot of weight on them and if he can stand on one, he can't hardly stand at all"  
  
"I will" Shane responded back and Xander ran out the room  
  
Xander exited the room in a hurry and bumped right into Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
"Sorry" Xander said but only got a Stone Cold stare from him "okay" Xander respond and tried to step around him but Austin just step to that side and block his path. Xander stared at him for a moment than tried the other side but Austin step to that side as well. Xander though he was about to get hit when Austin stared to laugh and Xander decided to laugh with him; although he didn't know why he was laughing. Then Austin stopped and Xander stopped as well.  
  
After giving Xander his stare again, Austin spoke "Where the hells the fire son?"  
  
"Sorry.I was.just going to wish my.my friends good luck.you know, their match is up next.did I say I was sorry, really sorry"  
  
"So, you think that gives you the right to smack right into me?"  
  
"No, no sir"  
  
"You owe me a beer now" Austin said with a grin  
  
"No problem" Part of Xander thought it would be cool to drink a cold one with Steve Austin and part of him was glad he wasn't going to get hurt.  
  
"I saw what you did for Stephanie at No Mercy" Austin said and pointed at him "It took some serous guts to do what you to for her, I respect that"  
  
"Thanks.Can I go now; my friend will be going to the ring soon"  
  
Austin stepped aside and Xander hurried off. As he watched him go, Austin smiled to himself. He wasn't going to hurt the boy, as he gave the impression of. Austin just wanted to mess with his head a little, kind of his way of welcoming him to the WWE.  
  
Xander ran up to the entrance to ringside area. He founded Buffy there and next to her was John Cena, who was going on about how he brought Team Angle to victory over Team Lesnar. He was going on and on. Buffy was just nodding and fake smiling along.  
  
"Hey Buff" Xander said as he walked up  
  
"Xander" She was overly glad to see him, anything to get away from Cena  
  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck and again I'm sorry for not coming with you out there, but like I said"  
  
"You feel its best not to take side between me and Faith" Buffy finished his sentence "don't worry I understand" She respected him in his choice.  
  
Buffy's music started to play and she headed for the entrance  
  
"Buffy" Cena called out "your gonna win cause Faith is wack and you got back"  
  
"Thanks.I think" Buffy than when threw the entrance. She was glad to get way from Cena.  
  
"You're not going to get any" Xander said to Cena  
  
"Huh?" Cena answered back not hearing what he said  
  
"Never mind" Xander then saw Faith approaching "Faith, good luck out there"  
  
"Thanks, Xander" She said as she walked to the entrance waiting her turn to go out  
  
Xander notices the worried look on her "Nerves about the match?"  
  
"A little"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine"  
  
Faith gave him a small smile  
  
"Hey Faith" Cena butted in "your gonna win cause Buffy is wack and you got back"  
  
Faith was about to tell off when her music started and she decided just to head on out.  
  
Cena was about to leave when he turned to the side and saw Xander staring at him "What?" he said as he walked off.  
  
As Xander watch Cena leave, he just shook his head. He was about to go find Stephanie when he saw Vince walking to the ringside entrance (What is he up to?) Xander thought.  
  
Buffy waited on the other side as Faith got into the ring.  
  
"You're ready?" Faith asked, trying to hide how worried she was, and Buffy just nodded back.  
  
The bell rung and the two were about to go at it when Vince's music started to play. Buffy and Faith watched as he strolled down the ramp, walked around the ring, and took a seat near the announcer table.  
  
"Don't worry about him" Faith said and the two began the match. Faith got the first few hits but Buffy quickly countered and turned the tables on her. As the match when on it was more like a martial arts fight with only a few wrestling moves. Faith was taking most of the hits. She took over the match for a little bit only to have Buffy take it back. At one point Faith threw a punch at Buffy, but Buffy countered by ducking then moving behind Faith. Buffy than wrapped her arms under Faith shoulders and pick her up and slapped her on her back. The audience was on their feet through most of the match as blows echo threw the arena. Vince knew that this match was going to be one of the greats. Near the end, Buffy landed a spin kick to Faith. Faith spins around in the air and landed on the matt. Her head was swimming with pain. Buffy quickly went for the pin. The referee went down for the three count but before he could count three, Buffy felt someone grab her leg and pull her off Faith.  
  
Buffy rolled on her back to see Vince near the ring. She got to her feet and went to the ropes "What the hell are you doing?" Buffy yelled at him but Vince just acted like he didn't do anything.  
  
Faith slowly got to her feet, her head still in a lot of pain. So much her vision wasn't completely clear. All she could make out was that Buffy was at the ropes with her back turned to her. She didn't know what Buffy was doing; just this was her chance to win. Faith position herself behind Buffy waiting for her to turn. Buffy turned around and Faith landed a super kick on her. Buffy went down, but so did Faith, who was still hurting. Faith grabbed whatever strength she left and crawled over to Buffy and put her arm over her chest. The referee down to the ground and began the count  
  
Buffy's head was filled with cobwebs as she tried to shake them out. She than heard someone slamming their hand on the ground. She knew what in was and quickly kick out of the pin, but it was too late. The bell rang and Faith's music started to play as Faith slowly got up. Buffy sat up and looked at Faith as she was handed the belt for the Smackdown Woman's Championship. Faith hugged the belt as if it was a long lost friend. Buffy than looked at Vince who was outside the ring with a big smile on his face. Buffy felt a pain in her chest and knew she had to get out of here. She rolled out the ring and started up the ramp.  
  
Faith was holding the belt up in the air as she faced the crowed, some of them cheered her and some booed. Faith turned around and had expected to get a congratulations from Buffy went she noticed Buffy wasn't in the ring. Faith looked to the side and saw her heading up the ramp and into the backstage area.  
  
(What a sore loser) Faith thought before the replay of the last moments in the match came on the big screen. Faith felt her heart drop as she saw Vince interfere right went Buffy was about to win. She than felt someone raise her arm in victory and saw it was Vince. Faith tore her arm away from him. She dropped her belt and ran after Buffy. Faith could only hope she could to catch up with her.  
  
Buffy walked quickly through the backstage area when she saw Kurt. "Kurt" She called "Kurt, are you leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Do you mind giving me a ride to my Hotel?"  
  
Kurt could see the pain in her face "Yeah, no problem"  
  
Faith had looked hard for Buffy, but in the end, she founded out that Buffy had left with Kurt. Faith than stormed into Stephanie's office and found her sitting in her chair with Xander next to her.  
  
"We have to leave and go after B" Faith demanded  
  
"Not know, my brother's match is up next" Steph answered  
  
"Screw your brother's match!!!"  
  
Steph than stood up and got an angry look that even made Faith a bit scare. "Now look Faith" Steph said with a stern voice "I'm sorry my father messed up your match. I'm sorry Buffy took in hard and if you want to blame me, I'm sorry for the match" Steph than started to yell "But my brother is in a match were he might get the living shit beaten out of him and I'm not leaving until it is over and I know how he is. Do you understand ME!!!"  
  
Steph took a deep breath and lower her voice "If you want to call a cab, I'll pay for it" she than sat back down.  
  
"Faith" Xander walked up to her "Maybe, you should give Buffy some space, just for tonight"  
  
Faith signed and took his advice.  
  
Kurt drove his car down the dark streets. He looked over at Buffy. She laid her head on the window looking out into the night. "You know, she probably didn't know what Vince did"  
  
"Just drive, please" Buffy said, not wanting to talk, but she knew he was right. So why did it feel like she was betrayed. Was it because part of her believes Faith did betray her or maybe because she got so caught up in the match and really wanted that belt. However it didn't matter right now, she just wanted to get back to the Hotel and get some rest. She hoped she would feel better tomorrow.  
  
Steph, Xander and Faith were still in Steph's office. They were watching Shane's match with Kane. Shane had just failed in his attempt to trick Kane backstage, ramp Kane with a car and load him in another ambulance. Now Kane was beating on Shane and bring him back to the ambulance at ringside. Xander looked over at Steph and saw she was scarred for her bother. So he decided to do something about it.  
  
Faith wasn't paying much attention to the match. Her thought were on Buffy. She looked up and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Xander?" Stephanie than notice he wasn't here.  
  
Xander searched the backstage area where Shane's failed plan took place. He found what he was looking for, the kendo stick Shane had used on Kane. Xander than headed for ringside. As he got out there, he saw Kane throw Shane on the windshield of the ambulance.  
  
Xander quickly ran behind Kane and hit him in the leg with the kendo stick and Kane drop to one knee. "I told" Xander hit him again "Shane to" again on the leg "attack the legs" Xander went for another hit but Kane quickly grab him by the throat. Kane stare Xander in the face before choke slamming him to the ground. Kane than turned his attention back to Shane.  
  
Everything was a blur for Xander as he laid there. He noticed someone kneel next to him and he recognized her by the smell of her lovely scent.  
  
"That was very nice and brave of you, Xander" Stephanie said  
  
"Or stupid" Xander vision was coming around  
  
"Thanks anyways"  
  
Just then the bell rang and before Xander could ask who won, the music of Kane answered his question.  
  
"Sorry, it didn't work" Xander was still on the ground  
  
"It's alright, at least .Oh shit" Steph eyes widen with fear as Kane started to walk towards them.  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked but saw what as he sat up. Xander was in no condition to run so he took a fighting stance in front of Stephanie. He stood unsteadily on his feet.  
  
Out of nowhere, Faith ran and jump kick Kane straight in the face, sending Kane to the ground. Faith turned to Xander and Steph, but when the crowd when into an uproar, she turned back to see Kane getting up. Faith than kick him in the mid section, causing him to bend over, than followed it up by punch him in the face. Kane fell to the ground again only to get back up. (Impossible) Faith thought. Faith took a fighting stance, ready to attack again, but Kane just gave her an evil smile than left toward the backstage.  
  
Faith signed with relief and walk over towards the other. "I guess we're heading over to the hospital with Shane"  
  
"You don't have to come" Steph said while helping Xander stay on his feet.  
  
"No, its okay, Xander right, I need to just leave Buffy alone tonight and hopefully deal with it tomorrow"  
  
The three of them headed to get their bags. Faith was also getting Buffy's bags. They than got into the Limo and headed towards the hospital in which Shane was being taken to.  
  
Kane slowly limped down the hallway toward his locker room. He was going to interfere and cost his brother, Undertaker, his match, but thanks to the damage Xander and Faith had cost him, he was in no condition to do so. He would have to pay them back someday.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: Sorry about the poor rap I did with Cena. You see I can't rap and that was the best I could come up with. 


	11. Chapter 11: Sable's Humiliation

Beginning notes: Remember in Chapter one, when I said if you're a Sable fan, than this isn't the story for you. Well that warning comes into play in this chapter, as named the title.  
  
Chapter 11  
Sable's Humiliation  
  
The Smackdown after Survivor Series, Stephanie sat in her office trying to get some paper work done, but every time Buffy walked passed she couldn't help but notice. Buffy had been avoiding Faith ever since she had lost to Faith at Survivor Series. Steph's dad had a lot to do with in, since he interfered in the match. Now Buffy was avoiding Faith, on the plane ride, at the hotel, and here in the arena. All Buffy was doing was pacing back and forth in front of her and it was getting distancing.  
  
"Please, if I getting in your way, tell me" Steph said sarcastically  
  
"Huh.No I'm fine" Buffy responded absent minded, not even looking at her.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and tried to go back to her work, when there was a knock at the door "come in" Steph said annoyed  
  
Undertaker came though the door "We need to talk"  
  
"Sure Taker, what about?" Steph asked  
  
"Not to you, I need to talk to Buffy" Undertaker nodded toward Buffy and she stopped pacing  
  
"Okay"  
  
Undertaker looked at Steph for a second "Alone if you don't minded"  
  
Stephanie threw her hands up in the air and said sarcastically "Sure, why it's not like I'm doing anything important in my office, so I sure as hell don't want to get in anyone's way" she than grab some papers from her desk and walk out  
  
After Steph left, Undertaker sat at the front of her desk and indicated for Buffy to do the same. Buffy walked over and sat down. She felt like a little kid about to get a lecture from their parent.  
  
Undertaker was quiet for a moment than started "I know how it is went your close to being on top only to have someone take it away. I know, I've been there before, plenty of times and it was usually Vince McMahon that took it away, just like in your situation. What you need to remember is not to blame the people who weren't responsible, like Faith. If you blame her, you only let Vince win."  
  
Buffy was looking down at her feet "I know"  
  
"Well, then why aren't you talking her?"  
  
"It's just.Well I did blame her at first and now.you see.we, Faith and I, don't have that good of a past and we can get.really competitive against each other, so."  
  
"It was really hard losing to her" Undertaker finished  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, what I've seen of the two of you, in the time you and her have been here, is that both of you are trying really hard at building a friendship despite the past. So you have to ask yourself, are you willing to throw away all that work over one match?"  
  
Buffy looked at him and smiled. He was right; she shouldn't throw it all away like this.  
  
Out in the hallway, near the food table. Xander was standing near the table and eating, while he watched Faith pace back and forth complaining.  
  
"It's not like I had planned for Vince to interfere in the match" she said frustrated "I can't even stand the man. So why is she avoiding me at every turn?"  
  
Xander just signed back  
  
"What was that for?" Faith asked  
  
"Just that you two get too competitive"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes at him and continued to pace back and forth.  
  
"You know Buffy was doing that too in my office" Stephanie said to Faith as she walked up to Xander  
  
Before Faith could respond to Stephanie, a WWE official walked up to her "Ms. Faith, Mr. McMahon said he'll be calling you to the ring soon, so you need to be ready"  
  
"Really" Faith said a pit angry, but than got an idea "Tell him I'll be there"  
  
The official left and Xander asked "What are you going to do, Faith, beat the shit out of Vince"  
  
"No.at least not right away. If Buffy wouldn't come to me, than at least she'll listen" with that she walked off  
  
"Hey Xander" Steph turned to him and showed him the paper she had in hand "According to the ratings, Buffy and Faith's match was the second most popular match of the night"  
  
"Really, what was the first?"  
  
"Team Austin vs. Team Bishoff, but still to be as new as they are and come in second is outstanding"  
  
"It sure is.you know I don't know what was so great about the Austin/Bishoff match, I mean Austin's team lost and that means no more Austin" Xander was disappointed because he believed that he wasn't going to get to buy Austin a cold one.  
  
As the last match ended and the wrestlers left ringside, Vince McMahon's music started and Vince made his way down to the ring. In his lefts hand was the Smackdown's Woman Champion Belt; in his right hand was a microphone, and a big smile on his face.  
  
Vince got into the ring and, despite the crowd's chant of 'Asshole', started to speak "Now I know what all of you out there are talking about, the Woman's Championship match. It was one hell of a match and you have me to thank for it. It was my idea and it was I who brought the two great competitors, Buffy and Faith, which made the match great. Now I'm not out here to brag, I'm out here to award the Championship Belt to Faith, who for some reason left the belt in the ring at Survivor Series. Now if you could come out here Faith."  
  
Faith music started and Faith came down the ramp and into the ring. Part of her just wanted to knock the shit out of Vince, but for now she controlled it.  
  
Once the music stop, Vince continued "Faith during the match, you were able to give it your all and beat Buffy for the 3 count and I think you earned this belt. As you can see I've took the liberty of getting your name on it" on the belt, at the bottom was 'Faith' "no need to thank me" he held out the belt to Faith.  
  
Faith looked as if she was about to take the belt when she quickly grabbed Vince's microphone. Vince was shocked, but didn't try to take it back.  
  
Faith faced the ramp entrance "Buffy, I know you're back there watching this, so please listen. I didn't know Vince interfered in the match, if I did I wouldn't have taken advantage of it. Please Buffy, you have to believe me." She turned and grabbed the belt from Vince and then turned back "Buffy this belt is more important than you, I mean that."  
  
Back in the office Undertaker and Buffy watched Faith on the TV  
  
"This is your chance to make things right" Undertaker said  
  
Buffy nodded back and headed for the door. As she opens the door to leave, Stephanie and Xander were heading in.  
  
"Where are you going?" Steph asked  
  
"To the ring to talk to Faith" Buffy than left.  
  
"Well, we're either going to have a fight or making up" Steph said  
  
"Hopefully making up" Xander responded  
  
Undertaker walked up to Steph "It was your idea for the Smackdown Woman's Championship, right."  
  
"Yes it was, why?"  
  
"Your father just took credit for it out in the ring" than the Undertaker left.  
  
Stephanie just had a blank stare. No knowing how to feel at the moment.  
  
Back in the ring, Faith was hoping Buffy was listening "Buffy, if you would please come out here."  
  
Just than Buffy's music hit and Buffy came out and made her way down the ring. She was showing no emotion, so it was hard for Faith to tell what was going to happen.  
  
Buffy got into the ring and walked up to Faith. Faith said with a hopeful smile "Buffy, I'm glad you came. Like I said I am sorry for what happen and if you want a rematch, we can do that"  
  
Buffy smiled back and shook her head No  
  
"But B, I didn't win this belt fairly and it doesn't feel right to have it, so another match would only be fair"  
  
"It's not worth risking our friendship again" Buffy responded, she didn't have a microphone so not everyone heard her.  
  
Vince didn't hear Buffy responds and he didn't like the fact that Faith was trying to make a rematch. Before Faith could respond back to Buffy, Vince grabbed back the microphone from Faith and butted in "I don't think so, you see I have final say on matches here and I say there is going to be no rematch, so." He was cut of as the chants of 'Asshole' got louder. Vince turned his attention to the crowd "Why don't you shut up, I'm trying to talk here"  
  
Faith smiled at Buffy and nodded toward Vince. Buffy knowing what she meant, smiled back. As they started to walk toward Vince, who was still yelling at the audience, about kick his butt; when suddenly Sable music hit the speaker. Sable came stubbing out and headed towards the ring with a microphone in hand. By the way she was walking; it was obverses she had been drinking. She finally made it to the ring and tried to climb up, but failed and fell flat on her butt.  
  
Tazz and Cole  
  
Tazz: it looks like Sable had one to many  
  
Cole: yes it does Tazz, the rumor back stage is that Vince has a thing for Faith and Sable can't be too happy about that.  
  
As Sable tried to climb again, a ringside official tried to help her but she slapped him away "Don't you dare touch me. I know you want too, but you can't, you pervert!"  
  
The official back off and Sable tried again, but couldn't do it considering her state. She gave up and just rolled in. The whole audience was laughing.  
  
Sable finally got to her feet and walk over to Faith and talked with a slur "You little slut. How dare you. I know what you've been doing. It's bad enough you invaded" Sable points at Vince "my man's dream. But for him to moan your name out during sex! How dare you"  
  
In Steph's office, Stephanie sat with Xander on her desk watching what was going on. Steph had her face buried into Xander's shoulder laughing "That is. so funny" she muttered into his shoulder still laughing at Sable.  
  
Xander just patted her on the head. He would find it funny on any other day, but right now his mind was on what Undertaker had said about Vince taking credit for the Woman's Championship.  
  
Back in the ring, Sable had taken a moment to compose herself. Faith was horrified until Buffy came up to her and whispered "Don't worry, this is more embarrassing for Vince" Faith than took a look at Vince and saw his face was completely red. She felt better about the situation.  
  
Sable finally collected herself and turned to Vince "You know baby, since you said her name during sex. You can't get on my case anymore for moaning Stephanie's name when I was asleep"  
  
At that point the whole audience when into an up roar.  
  
Back in the office, Stephanie's head shot up from Xander's shoulder "What did she say?" She asked, not hearing what happen because she was laughing to hard.  
  
Xander thought for a moment "She said.something about a Steven and sleep.I wasn't paying to close of attention" Xander knew she would find out sooner or later, but he would spare her right now.  
  
"Are you sure.I could have sworn she said my name"  
  
"Like I said, I wasn't paying attention"  
  
Back in the ring, Sable continued "I don't see what so sexy about you, at least not sexier than me"  
  
Sable was about to slap Faith when Vince, who had more than enough, step in and grabbed Sable's arm. He was completely pissed off "How dare you, Sable, come into this ring like this and behave in this manner! You also have no right to talk to her like this, but if you want a piece of Faith, you got it! You will face her in a match!" Vince let go of her arm "and it will take place next week, so you can sober up, but don't show up like this, or else!" Vince than stormed out the ring, up the ramp and into the back.  
  
It took a moment for Sable to realize that she had been put in a match with Faith. When she did she ran after Vince with a scared expression.  
  
Faith and Buffy watch as Sable run off. Faith's music than started to play. After waving to the crowed a pit they too headed backstage.  
  
Stephanie and Xander were there to greet them.  
  
"Hey, did Sable say something about me? Because I might have missed it" Steph said  
  
Faith and Buffy stared at her for a moment than saw Xander waving his hand behind her indicating to them not to say anything.  
  
"No, not a thing" Faith said  
  
Stephanie didn't believe her. "You know I can just go to the control room and have them do a playback" she told them but just got blank stares. She than saw Cena walking up "Cena, did you see what just happened in the ring"  
  
"Yep, sure did and it was funny as hell" Cena responded  
  
"Than tell me, did Sable say something about me?"  
  
Cena was about to respond, when he looked over her shoulder and saw the other shaking their head "I don't know, I didn't really watch what happen"  
  
"But you just said you did"  
  
"She said she has dream about you in erotic way" Big Show shot out as he came walking up. He turned to Cena "See you in the ring" Big Show than when to ringside.  
  
"Sorry" Cena said to Steph and went to the entrance way, waiting his turn to go out.  
  
Stephanie signed and buried her face in her hands. In was bad enough that Sable want to humiliate her and have her kick out of the WWE, but know Sable was dreaming about her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Xander asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should be flattered" she said with a blank look (Yeah, I would be if it was anybody else, but Sable, I can't stand her) "Look guys, I would like to go now, if that's okay"  
  
They all nodded okay. Buffy and Faith when to get their things and Xander and Steph when to wait by the limo.  
  
Sometime later in the locker room, Buffy and Faith were packing there bags.  
  
"Next week, I'm going to kick Vince's but" Faith said to Buffy without looking up from her bag.  
  
"About time" Buffy respond  
  
"Yeah, well I know there will be consequences, but I can't take him anymore"  
  
The both of them finished packing and started to head for the parking lots.  
  
"Hey, did you see the sign that one of the audience members was holding with your name on it" Faith said to Buffy as they were walking  
  
"You mean the one that read 'Vince screwed Buffy'"  
  
"No, the one with 'Buffy, marry me'"  
  
At that, they both started to laugh.  
  
Faiths stopped and turn to Buffy "I was serious about the rematch"  
  
Buffy smiled "and I was serious about not risking our friendship"  
  
Faith smiled back at her and they continued to walk to the limo.  
  
At the packing lot, Stephanie listened to Xander as he complained. Not to her, but about the fact her father had taken credit for her idea.  
  
"I mean it was your idea and he took credit for it with out any problem what so ever. That was completely an asshole thing to do and you should confront him about it" Xander complained  
  
"Don't worry about it, Xander" Steph said  
  
"No, it's not right for him to do that to you, in fact I'll talk to him if necessary"  
  
"Just.leave it alone for now, okay"  
  
"Fine.If you want me to" Xander signed and look down  
  
Stephanie smiled at him. He was always so concerned about her and always so nice. She walked over to him and raised his face with her fingers. Steph than kiss him on the cheek. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Their lips started to get closer to each other. At that moment, Buffy and Faith walked up. Xander quickly pulled away.  
  
"Always something" Stephanie muttered under her breath  
  
"We're ready" Buffy said ".did we interrupt something?"  
  
Xander was about to say something but decided not to and just got into the limo.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said and went in after him. Faith looked at Steph, and then got in herself.  
  
Stephanie signed. Just like before, her and Xander almost kissed and just like before, someone had interrupted them. She knew what was going to happen next; Xander would avoid the subject of what happen. It was like when their about to kiss his guard is down, but when something happens, it goes right back up. (Not this time) Stephanie thought. She was going to make him face the issue whether he likes it or not. Steph than got into the limo.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12: Time off

Chapter 12  
Time off  
  
The gang was in New Orleans, La., where the next Smackdown was going to take place. After the last show, Faith had told Stephanie that she was going to put her father in his place. When Stephanie heard this she knew a war was going to be started. So considering they had some time before the next show, Steph decided they could use the time off to relax. After the next show, they wouldn't get any time what so ever.  
  
New Orleans had lots of thing to do. So they need to decide on what they were going to do. Faith being the thrill seeker wanted to go to Six Flags.  
  
"Great" Steph said "You and Buffy can go to Six Flags and Xander and I will hang out in the French Quarter."  
  
"Wait" Xander asked a bit confused "Why can't we go with them or they come with us"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. He really didn't know why Stephanie was sending her and Faith somewhere else, while Steph and he went by themselves. (Guys can be so stupid sometimes) she thought  
  
It was Friday morning, Xander waited in Stephanie's Hotel room. Buffy and Faith had left early in the morning in a rental car to Six Flags. Both smiled at Xander like they knew something he didn't. At this point, he was starting to get the idea. Steph wanted to get him alone and talk to him about the feelings they've started having for each other.  
As Xander sat in the room already to go. He couldn't understand why Steph was taking so long; all they were going to do was hang around the French Quarter. Xander was wearing blue jeans and a button down brown shirt. Finally Stephanie came out. She also was wearing jeans, but she wore a white blouse instead of shirt and a blue zip up sweater over it. Xander could see she wasn't where much makeup, officious she didn't need any as far as he was concerned, so why was she in the bathroom for so long. Then he saw how nice her hair was, that was the reason. Women always spent lots of time on their hair; on the other hand that is probably why they always have better hair.  
  
"Ready?" Xander asked  
  
"More than you know" Steph responded and they both left.  
  
Back at Wolfram and Hart, Spike step around an employee as he made his way to Angel's office. Ever since he was no longer a ghost and completely became solid, thing between him and Angel hadn't been terrible. Well they weren't good to began with, but now they had been fighting over who was the true champion that was spoken of in the prophecy. This fighting had let them to beating on each other. Since then, they skip watching wrestling and keeping up with their friends. Spike, however had just looked on the web and found out what has been happening and decided to tell Angel. He really didn't want to, but decided he should know.  
  
Spike made his it to Angel's door and knock "come in" Angel said from the other side  
  
Spike entered and got a not so nice greeting from Angel "What do you want, Spike"  
  
"Nice to see you to, mate" Spike responded sarcastically "just thought you should know what has been happening with Buffy and the rest of the gang"  
  
"Already know" Angel said without looking from the papers on his desk  
  
"You do. and you were going to tell me when?"  
  
"Figured you fine out yourself"  
  
"Whatever" Spike said and left. As he made his way down the stair he muttered "Jackass"  
  
The first half of the day when by quickly for Xander and Stephanie. It was enjoyable for the two of them as they explored the French Quarter, together. It was now Noon and they had decided to get something to eat for lunch. They stopped off at a restaurant and bar called the Red Hog. The waitress show them to a booth and after they looked threw the menu, she took their orders and left.  
  
For a short moment they just across from each other, sipping their drinks. Finally Stephanie decided to get to the subject that had been on her mind "Xander, there is something we need to talk about."  
  
"I know" he replied  
  
"Then you know their has been certain feelings that I've developing towards you"  
  
"Yes, and I've been having these feelings to"  
  
Steph looked at him for a moment before continuing "Then why have you been dodging the issue every time I want to talk about it"  
  
"It's just" Xander stopped to find the words "All the relationships I've had in the past have always ended badly"  
  
"So, I've had some bad ending ones also, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying"  
  
"Not like mine"  
  
"Oh yeah, you forget, I was married to Triple H and the way he told me he wanted a divorce was by putting me in a pedigree. Trust me, that move hurts."  
  
"I believe you, but it still doesn't compare to what I've been threw or what I've put the women who have dated me threw.well, I've never attack them like Triple H, I give you that"  
  
Steph stared at him for a moment. He had clearly been threw some bad relationships and she wanted him to open up "Xander, then tell me about them and let me decide"  
  
Xander at first didn't want to talk about them, but decide he could tell Steph "Well, first there was Cordelia, who ended up in the hospital after impaling herself on a metal pike. Which is kind of my fault, because she was running away after she found me kissing another girl. Then there was the one night I spent with Faith, and I don't want to get into what happen after that."  
  
"You were with Faith!" Steph cut in, a bit shock  
  
"Just one night" Xander reaffirmed than continued "and last but not lest, there was the girl a nearly married but left at the alter, Anya.we were together anymore, but she died during the final battle with The First. So you see, it always ends badly when someone gets close to me"  
  
Steph could see the sadness on his face and was about to comfort him with a young male's voice interrupted them. "Hey, I know you; you're like Stephanie McMahon of the WWE"  
  
Xander and Steph turned to see a teenage guy, wearing a letter jacket, with a teenage girl holding his hand, walking up to their table. "And you're that one eyed dude, Xander. Hey man, it was so cool when you kick Vince McMahon's ass at No Mercy"  
  
Xander couldn't help but smile "Thanks, and you are?"  
  
"Matt, Matt Taylor, and this is my girlfriend Jessica" Xander noticed that Jessica was giving him a lustful look, he wonder if Matt noticed as well.  
  
"Dude, when are you going to kick Vince's butt in the ring" Matt asked Xander  
  
"After what's going to happen on the next show, I'll probably ended up fighting him soon"  
  
"Why? What's going to happen on the next show?"  
  
Steph jumped in "How about you just watch the next show"  
  
Matt turned his attention to Steph "Watch. I've got tickets to the show.and hey I watch last weeks show" Steph knew where this was going "and saw the part with Sable. You know were she was drunk and admitting about dreaming about you. I was thinking the way you should handle her is to challenge her to a Bra and Panty match"  
  
Xander could see Stephanie was fighting the urgent to say something mean back, so he decided to jump in "Matt, thanks for the idea, we'll. consider it"  
  
"Cool" he responded  
  
"Yeah, anyways it was nice to meet you, but right now Steph and I would like to eat lunch by ourselves and not think about business , if you don't mine" Xander tried to be as nice as possible  
  
Matt looked at him, then at Steph, and then winked at Xander "Oh I get, no problem man. I see you on Smackdown" then he walked off with his girlfriend  
  
"You okay" Xander asked Steph  
  
"I'm fine, thanks" Steph looked to make sure Matt had gone, than leaned forward on the table "but did you see the look his girlfriend was giving you"  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing she not as faithful as Matt would like to believe"  
  
Both of them laugh a bit before Stephanie decided to get back to the subject at hand "About what we were talking about.I think that we should.well talk about it more, but we'll do it later. Let's just have fun to day"  
  
Xander nodded back, when she wanted to talk more about it, he wouldn't give her a hard time about it. He figured if he dodged it more, it would only cause problems  
  
"So, tell me" Steph changed the subject "how is your grandfather doing"  
  
"He's doing great. After he quit working for you father, he went to work for Microsoft and made a lot of money. Not just in working for them, but also in investments as well"  
  
"Really" Steph was glad to hear Ben did great after the last time she saw him "Is he still working for them"  
  
"Oh no, he retired on some land he bought in Jackson, Mississippi.or just outside Jackson, I think. He owes 10 acres.or is it 12 acres"  
  
"That's great.I wish I could see him again"  
  
"Well it only a three hour drive from here.or is it a four hour. Well anyways, I could call him later and see if we can go on up tomorrow"  
  
"I would love that" Stephanie smiled at the idea of seeing him again  
  
At Six Flags, Faith and Buffy had just gotten off the Batman Ride. Faith was having a great time. Buffy on the other hand, just wanted to get sometime to eat.  
  
"That was fun" Faith said as she walked ahead of Buffy "Don't tell me that wasn't Fun"  
  
"I guess" Buffy responded  
  
Faith signed and stopped walking. She turned to Buffy "B, what's wrong, you've been like this all morning"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Don't tell me that, you've got that 'I still feel guilt about something' look"  
  
Buffy figured she might as well talk "It's just that I still feel bad about what happen the last two week and how I treated you"  
  
Faith knew this was typical Buffy. She always carries guilt with her, especially when it came to her friends "Hey don't worry about it B, you apologized and I apologized. In the end it wasn't either of us at fault. It was Vince, remember"  
  
"Yeah but. Faith, after the match.for a little while, I actually thought you betrayed me and was working with him" Buffy felt the guilt rise up in her  
  
Faith thought for a moment, then responded "Well, I guess from your view point, it did look like I did, so I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself"  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded back. Faith smiled back and put her arm around Buffy "You see B, you are a good person, but you have one flaw.well you have a few but this is you major one. It's that you bear the weight of the world on your shoulders to often, even when you don't have to. You let yourself get feel guilty"  
  
"I do not" Buffy responded  
  
"Really" Faith didn't want to say what she was about to but decided it needed to be done "What about Xander's eye"  
  
It took not time for the guilt to be show on Buffy's face  
  
"Sorry B" Faith said "But that's what I'm talking about. You still bearing guilt about that. You shouldn't, because you didn't take his eye. It was Cabal that took it"  
  
"But I treated him so badly after, like I didn't even care" Buffy's voice was filled with sadness  
  
"Yes you did, but he has way since forgiven you. Besides, he knows it wasn't completely you fault"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He found out that earlier Giles had told you to be a cold General. That it was the only way to win the war with The First. You took his advice and in the end, he turned his back on you for doing it. If anything Xander felts sorry for you. He knows you take to heart Giles's advice and must have felt betrayed. For that, Xander is actually a bit angry with the G- man"  
  
Buffy remember back to the few days before Xander left the Manor. Xander and Giles had been getting into many arguments and Buffy didn't, at the time, quite know why. (That explains a lot) Buffy thought than respond to Faith "I guess your right about me, I'll try to work at not bear all the guilt"  
  
Faith let go of Buffy and the two of them continued to walk. Faith was glad she could help Buffy, considering all the problems she caused her in the past "Don't sweet it B, I mean we all have our flaws, it's what makes us human"  
  
"What's yours, Faith" Buffy asked, interested in what she would say  
  
Faith took a moment to think before answering "I guess my would be.I act to often without thinking"  
  
"Hey.it's what makes us human" Buffy said and they both laugh  
  
As they continued to walk to the next ride, Faith couldn't help but envy Buffy in a way. Sure she lets herself bear a lot of guilt, but Buffy never lets it consume her like Faith did. Faith remembered back to when she mistakenly kill a man thinking he was a vampire and let the guilt of it eat her alive. When Buffy and her friends try to help her, she repaid them by joining Mayor Wilkins, Buffy and her friend's big enemy at the time. Faith was grateful for have Buffy back as her friend and she sure wasn't going to screw it up this time.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Xander and Stephanie were at a Bar, in the French Quarter, shooting pool. Xander was losing badly. He stood there thinking that there was no way she could make this shoot. All Stephanie had to do was sink the eight ball to win. Xander look up and saw to two guys with beers in their hands looking at Stephanie's butt as she bends over to make the shoot.  
  
Steph lined up her shoot and took it. Xander closed his eye as the eight ball went in the corner pocket.  
  
With a chipper voice, Steph said "I win"  
  
"You're really good" Xander said  
  
"I played a lot in college, so you want to go again"  
  
If they were playing for money, Xander would have said no. Lucky for him, they were playing for fun. "Sure, but I get to break"  
  
Stephanie smiled and went to setup the balls when one of the two guys that were staring at Stephanie walked up. "You should quite while you're ahead" he walked over to Steph "Say, why don't you dig this one eye loser and come back to my place and I'll show you how to play a real game of pool" than the barfly grab Stephanie's butt. Stephanie responded by slapping him in the face. The Barfly reeled back a bit then faced her again with his hand on his face where Stephanie slapped him "You Bitch" he said  
  
Xander quickly step in front of Steph and looked the guy straight in the face "Look, why don't you just back off"  
  
"Look!?" the guy responded "Well, Mister one eye, you shouldn't be talking about looking" The barfly started to laugh and so did his friend  
  
In the past, Steph would have let Xander handle the situation, but she was a different person today. This guy grabbed her butt and insulted Xander; she was going to have nothing of it. She remember what Faith said about a punch being better than a slap, so she step to the side of Xander and punch the barfly square in the face. He stumbled back and fell flat on his butt.  
  
The barfly's friend came up ready to fight. Xander put his hands and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?" He responded by putting his fists up "Okay" Xander said and than swung and broke his pool cue across the guy's head. The friend drop to the floor, holding his head in pain.  
  
Just then, a bouncer came running over "What's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing" Steph responded "We were just leaving" She looked at the guys on the ground with a satisfied smile and started to head for the door  
  
Xander was about to follow when the bouncer stopped him and said "Who's going to pay for that" he pointed to the broken pool cue. One piece on the ground and one on the pool table where Xander had set it. Xander pulled out and gave him more money than it was wroth and told him to keep the change. Xander than when to join with Steph.  
  
Xander and Stephanie exited the club and walked down the street laughing.  
  
"That was some punch, Steph, I never knew you had it in you" Xander said  
  
"Well, I just remember some advice Faith had given me"  
  
"That seems like some advice Faith would give" Xander laughed a little "You know maybe we should form a tag team. We could take the tag division by storm" Xander laughed some more  
  
Steph laughed with him before remember something "Xander, what time is it?"  
  
Xander looked at his watch "6:15"  
  
"We need to get back to meet Buffy and Faith for dinner"  
  
The two of them turned and started to walk back to the Hotel.  
  
It was around 7:10pm at the Hilton Hotel. Faith and Buffy walked into the dinning room looking for Steph and Xander. After spotting them, they walked over.  
  
"Your late" Xander said to Buffy and Faith as the girls took there seats.  
  
"Well traffic was bad getting back" Buffy respond  
  
"So, how was your day at Six Flags?" Steph asked  
  
"Oh, it was a trip" Faith said "we definitely have to go back"  
  
"So, how was the happy couple's day?" Buffy asked  
  
Xander and Steph ignored Buffy happy couple remark and Steph responded "Well we mainly visited a few places in the French Quarter. Oh and when we stop off for lunch. A teenager and his girlfriend came over to talk to us and the whole time the girlfriend, I think her name was Jessica, was checking out Xander"  
  
Xander was a bit embarrass and Faith added in "See Xander, I told you the eye patch was sexy"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah" Xander said than change the subject "Anyways, earlier I was talking to my grandfather who lives in Mississippi and Steph and I were going to visit with him. He said on the phone that he would love to meet both of you, If you like to come."  
  
"Meet Grandpa and Grandma Harris, sounds cool to me" Faith said  
  
"Well, actually my Grandmother passed away a few years ago"  
  
"Oh, sorry Xander"  
  
"Don't worry it about Faith, so tell me about some of the rides at Six Flags"  
  
The gang ordered their food and continued to talk about their day. They went to bed about 10:00pm, so they could get up early for drive to Mississippi.  
  
The next morning the gang got up and packed a few things. They only planned to stay the night at Grandpa Harris's place. On the drive up, Stephanie could wait to see, who she call as a child, Uncle Ben. She started tell stories about how nice he was to her when she was a kid. To Faith and Buffy, it seemed like Stephanie was going to see a favorite Uncle. That is probably why she called him Uncle Ben.  
  
They arrived at 12:00 noon; Benjamin Harris was waiting on his pouch for them. He walked to the car to greet them as they got out.  
  
"Hello Xander" Ben said cheerfully "It is good to see you"  
  
"Hello Granddad" Xander hugged him  
  
Ben parted from him and turned to Steph "And who is this beautiful young lady?"  
  
"Hello Uncle Ben" Steph hugged him and a few tear of happiness came down her face  
  
"Oh Stephanie, you're grown to be a lovely young lady" Ben said and than parted from her and looked at Faith and Buffy "Now which of you is Buffy and which is Faith?"  
  
"I'm Buffy" Buffy shook his hand  
  
Than Faith shook his hand "Faith"  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet both of you" Ben said "Now, I know all of you can only stay the night so I've plan a big dinner for us"  
  
"Oh granddad, you don't have to do that" Xander said, only being polite, inside he loved it with his grandfather cooked  
  
"Officious I do, now let get everyone settled in. All of you must be tired after a long trip like that" Ben started to lead the way and the gang started to follow. As they walk up to the house Buffy and Faith noticed how beautiful the land he owed was. It was Big, with a pond, some wooded area and some grassy area. That was just what they could see; according to Xander it was a lot bigger. The house was a nice size too. It was two stories, with a big pouch that covered the front and right side of the house.  
  
There were three extra bedrooms in the house, besides the master bedroom. One was located downstairs, two were upstairs. One of the two upstairs had two beds and the other had one. Xander took the one downstairs, Buffy and Faith shared the one upstairs with two beds and Steph took the other.  
  
As Xander putting his bag down in his room Faith walked in  
  
"Nice rooms Xander, maybe you should bunk with B and I'll take this room" Faith said  
  
"Very funny Faith" Xander responded "Is there something I can do for you or did you just come for small talk"  
  
"Well, I was wondering why your grandfather didn't about your eye patch"  
  
"Because I told him about it over the phone and I told him the same thing you and Buffy told the WWE people how I got it" Xander hated having to lie to his grandfather  
  
"Wouldn't he know about slayers and evil things, since he worked for Vince once and Vince knows"  
  
Xander though about it "I don't know, Steph didn't find out about it until she started working for her father and he told her. So there is no telling if Vince even knew about that stuff way back then"  
  
"You could ask" Faith said flat out  
  
Xander respond sarcastically "Yeah Faith, I'll just walk up to him and ask 'Hey Granddad, Do you know about slayers, vampires and demons that walk this planet? Oh you don't, well forget I asked"  
  
"I meant ask Steph if her dad knew about that stuff back then" Faith said annoyed by Xander respond  
  
"Oh" Xander felt stupid "That seems more reasonable, but maybe if he did know he would have said something. So I not going to bother with it. and sorry about the sarcastic remark"  
  
Faith nodded "No sweet Xander.look the other reason I'm here is that your grandpa is going to give Steph, Buffy and me a tour of the land and he wanted to know if you want to come"  
  
"Sure" Xander said and left with her  
  
Later that evening, they were getting ready for dinner. Faith was washing up, Buffy was helping Ben cook, Steph was setting the table and Xander was watching Steph for the entrance way to the dinning room.  
  
"She very beautiful" Xander heard from behind and turned to see his grandfather with a pot of food in his hands "Not just on the outside but on the inside as well.it is apparent that you like her, Xander and you should let her know if you have not already" Ben than walked past him and put the food on the table.  
  
All the food was brought to the table and everyone took their seats. At the head of the table sat Benjamin Harris. To his right was Faith and Buffy, and to the left side sat Xander and Stephanie. As they ate, they talk about the recent events in the WWE. Ben had stop watching recently, so he needed to be caught up. The night was going well until Xander got a call on his cell. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number on the ID. He didn't recognize it, but decided to answer anyways.  
  
"Hello" Xander said into his cell, than his face and voice turned to annoyances "What do you want and why are you calling me?" Everyone looked at him wondering who was on the other line. Xander look up at Buffy and said "Buffy did you forget your cell again" Buffy though for a moment than gave him a 'oops' look  
  
"You finely get Giles to mail it to you from England and you end up forgetting it at the Hotel" Xander turned his attention back to the phone "What.you know we're eating at the moment.alright" Xander handed the cell to Buffy "It's Angel" Buffy quickly took the phone and walk into the other room to talk in private.  
  
"I take it you don't like this Angel" Ben said to Xander  
  
"He's a jerk" Xander responded back  
  
"Cut him some slack, Xander" Faith said "He help me in a very dark time in my life"  
  
Xander got angry at hearing this "As oppose to when I tried to help you. What made him so special that you listen to him? Wait; let me guess, was it that he could take a better beating than me"  
  
"Fuck you, Xander" Faith responded back  
  
"Oh, we've already been their Faith and it didn't ended well"  
  
Faith was about to yell at Xander for his remark when Ben cut in "Now hold on here, I don't know what the problem between you two is, but there will be none of that at this table." Ben looked at the two of them "Now there seems to be quit a past between the two of you, but you both need to deal with it and do it soon if you're going to face off against Vince, because he will use it against you"  
  
It was quite for a moment, than Xander spoke up "Sorry Granddad" Ben nodded back and Xander looked at Faith "I'm sorry Faith, I shouldn't have talk to you like that"  
  
"I'm sorry too, Xander" Faith responded "I can understand how you feel and how it can bottle up.you did try and help me before Angel"  
  
They were sitting in silence when Buffy walked back in. She looked at all of them "Why is everyone so quite?"  
  
"No reason" Xander said "Just me acting like an ass"  
  
"Oh, so nothing unusual" Buffy said while taking her seat. Everyone laugh, including Xander.  
  
For the rest of the meal, they went back to talk and enjoying each others company. Stephanie, however, couldn't help but notice two thing about the argument. First, Angel seems to bring out the worst in Xander. Secondly, the part where Xander said 'take a better beating'. She knows about the one night Xander and Faith had spend together. Xander had told her about that, but what else happen between the two of them and did Faith turning Rogue have something to do with it. Steph also wondered if she really wanted to know.  
  
Later that night, when everyone was going to bed, Stephanie laid on the bed on her side. She was writing into a small notebook when a knock came at her door. "Come in" she said  
  
Xander entered and closed the door behind him. He stood by the door and said "Sorry about what happen at dinner"  
  
"It's okay; I guess there some bad blood between you and Faith" Steph said with sympathy  
  
"Something like that, but we're working at it.well goodnight"  
  
Xander was about to leave when Steph stopped him "Xander wait" Steph got off the bed and walked up to him "I know you're afraid you'll end up hurting me if we get involved, but I've been thinking and its worth taking the risk" before Xander could respond, Steph kiss him on the lips. First close mouth, than open. Xander got lose in the kiss. It felt so wonderful, and so right. His mind was lost in the bliss. Steph finally parted and waited for a responds. Xander kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Steph wrapped hers around his neck. They kissed longer than the first and finally had to part for some air.  
  
"Wow, that was wonderful" Steph said  
  
"My thought too" Xander responded  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodnight" Steph said with a smile  
  
"You know, I'm not that sleepy" Xander smiled back  
  
"Me neither"  
  
The rest of the night, they lay in Stephanie's bed talking. Evenly they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning, Xander awoke first and smiled at the sleeping form next to him. (I could get use to this) he thought and kissed Steph on the forehead. He wanted to watch her sleep until she woke up, but he had to go to the bathroom. He quietly made his way to the door and closed it behind him. He than look to see Buffy looking at him for the other side of the hall. All she did was smile at him, than go downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Soon after Stephanie awoke and she and Xander joined the rest for breakfast. Then they all pack their thing in the car. After saying their goodbye to Benjamin Harris, they started the drive back to New Orleans. Faith was driving first and as she looked in the mirror, she saw Xander with his arm around Steph and Steph with her head conformably lying on Xander's shoulder. Faith than remember at breakfast how Xander and Stephanie were sitting close to each other smiling. She turned to Buffy and got a confirming nodded. Faith could only smile herself  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter: The Thanksgiving Smackdown Special with Faith vs. Sable and Buffy squaring off against A-train. There will also be some celebrity guest. Also Faith will get some pay back on Vince 


	13. Chapter 13: A Smackdown Thanksgiving

Beginning notes: Here is a just in case disclaimer: all the celebrity guest I put in this chapter I do not own. Hey, better save than sorry.  
  
Chapter 13  
A Smackdown Thanksgiving  
  
It was the Thanksgiving Special on Smackdown, Stephanie had everything prepared in the Banquet area. The Food was set up, the tables were all set, and the guests were arriving. Stephanie had gotten to the arena early to make sure everything would be set up right and it has. Right now, however, she had something else on her mind. Paying back someone from last week. She walked to the Big Show's door and entered without knocking.  
  
Big Show stood up from where he was sitting, a little shock at the sudden entrance. As Steph walked straight up to him, she realized that she could have walked in on him dressing. She was glad he was fully dressed.  
  
"What do you want, Steph?" Big Show said annoyingly  
  
Steph looked him straight in the face "I though I should thank you for giving me the news last week on Smackdown involving Sable"  
  
"Hey don't kill the messenger" Big Show said back  
  
"Kill you? No, I want to thank you, thank you for telling me, thank you for taking delight in my embracement. I want to reward you"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Big Show had a bad feeling of where this was going  
  
"Do worry, BIG SHOW, I only here to help you. See people might get the wrong idea about you, considering you had to cheat to win again Cena last week and it wasn't even a title match" Steph said with a fake smile  
  
"Hey, your father made that match last week" Big Show said defensibly  
  
"Yes, and I know he made your match against Ray Mysterio tonight, and that's where I going to help you, because people might get the wrong idea about it considering it another non title match. They might think you're afraid that Ray might win"  
  
"I'm not afraid of Mysterio"  
  
"Good, then you wouldn't might putting your US Title on the line, if you're not afraid" Steph said quickly back  
  
Big Show had to think for a moment "Fine, I'll put the title up"  
  
"Then its settled, you and Ray for the US Championship tonight" Stephanie said then left. Big Show suddenly felt as if he made a bad choice  
  
Faith walked threw the hallways of the arena looking for Buffy. Her match against Sable was about to begin and Buffy said she would stand in her corner. Not that Faith needed Buffy; it was just to scare Sable more than she already was. Faith finally heard Buffy laugh from around the corner. As Faith turned that corner, she saw Buffy talking with Kurt Angle. Buffy was laughing at something Kurt had said, and Kurt had a big smile on his face, a smile a man gets when he success in making a certain girl laugh.  
  
Faith let out a fake cough to get their attention "Hey B, didn't mean to interrupt but my match against Sable is coming up and we need to start heading for ringside"  
  
Buffy nodded to Faith then turned her attention to Kurt "Well, talk to you later"  
  
"Later Buffy" Kurt said back. As Buffy and Faith started to walk away, Kurt called out to Faith "Good luck in your match, Faith"  
  
"Whatever Kurt" Faith said to Angle, as she walked away with Buffy.  
  
When they finally got out of earshot range, Faith said "So, what was that all about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked back  
  
"You know what I mean, you and Kurt"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "What about me and Kurt, we were just talking"  
  
"Sure, right" Faith said as they continued to walk  
  
"Faith, don't you start any rumors"  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to start anything" Faith said  
  
Xander stood backstage watching Undertaker kick Nathan Jones's butt on the monitor. Nathan Jones had returned to the WWE after recovering from an injury. He was support to be Undertaker's friend but when he returned he attacked the Undertaker. Now Undertaker was returning the favor by kicking his ass in a match. Xander was enjoying watching him kick butt.  
  
"Excuse me" a woman's voice came from behind  
  
Xander didn't turn around to see who it was "Just a moment, he's about to do my favor move" Xander watched as Undertaker delivered a Last Ride to Jones. Xander imitated Taker's walk he does after delivering his finishing move. (Its over)Xander thought  
  
"What can I help you with" Xander said as he turned around and was stunned when he saw who it was "Hey you're uh .wow.you're."  
  
"Hi, I'm Britney Spears" she said  
  
"Yes, yes you are" Xander said still star struck "and I'm.I'm.wait I know this one.I'm"  
  
"Xander Harris" Britney answered for him  
  
"That's it" Xander said as snapped his fingers in confirmation "I'm Xander Harris. Hey you know me. I guess you watch the show"  
  
"Well, only recently; anyways may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Say no more" Xander responded "I would love to be your sex slave, let me just tell the people here that I quite"  
  
Britney laughed "You're funny"  
  
"Yes, very funny" Stephanie said as joined the two "What can I help you with, Ms Spears"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me find Buffy"  
  
"You found her" Buffy said as she came walking along side Faith. Buffy was shocked when she saw who was asking for her "Hey, you're Britney Spears"  
  
Britney walk up to Buffy smiling "Hi, it a real pleasure to meet you, Buffy. I am a fan"  
  
Buffy looked to her right and left as if Britney was talking about some else. She finally pointed at herself and asked "Me? Fan of me?"  
  
Britney nodded a yes  
  
"You don't look like the type that would watch wrestling" Faith said to Britney  
  
"I didn't" Britney asked "until one night when I was channel surfing and caught Buffy match against Shaniqua and found her totally cool. I've been watching since"  
  
"Really?" Buffy said with a growing smile  
  
Faith could see Buffy's ego growing. "Buffy, we have to go. The match will be starting soon."  
  
"I'm coming" Buffy said to Faith than turned to Britney "Are you here for the Thanksgiving banquet?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Great, we can talk than" Buffy said and started to walk to the ring with Faith  
  
Britney turned to Steph "Which way is the Banquet Hall?"  
  
"Down that hall, than turn to you left. It's the double doors" Steph pointed in the direction and Britney went.  
  
Xander watch Britney go, than he turned to Stephanie and saw the stern stare she was giving him "What?" Xander asked and got no responds "Hey, I was kidding about the sex slave thing" Xander laughed at first but when Steph didn't, he got worried and it shown all over his face.  
  
Just than Stephanie started to laugh "Sorry Xander, but you should have seen the look on your face"  
  
"Yeah, very funny" Xander responded, feel better that she was just joking with him  
  
"So did you tell Big Show" Xander asked as they both started to walk to the Banquet Room  
  
"Sure did, I just hope Ray can win"  
  
Xander thought for a moment "Leave that to me"  
  
"Xander, don't do anything that will get you hurt"  
  
"Steph, I can handle myself, I'm a big boy"  
  
"I know Xander" Stephanie said and as they got to the banquet door she added "you know your looking really build, I guess the training your doing with Buffy and Faith is starting to show"  
  
"I've only been training with them for a few weeks" Xander said as he followed her in  
  
"And it shows" she added  
  
Faith had finally gotten to the ring and was know waiting her opponent, Sable. Buffy was outside the ring, in Faith corner. One thing Faith had noticed when she came down the ramp was that no one was booing her. In her pasted matches, she had gotten some boos. Faith had assumed it had to do with the fact that she was wrestling favorites like Torrie and Lita. What Vince did in her match against Buffy hadn't help her with the fans either. Now, however, she got all cheer and she knew it had to do with one or two things. First, the fact that Buffy was in her corner and second, nobody really liked her opponent, Sable.  
  
Sable started to make her way down the ramp and behind her was A-Train. Faith took a look behind her at Buffy than looked back at A-Train. (Yeah, he really evens the odds) Faith thought (even if I didn't have Buffy with me, you would still be in trouble, Sable)  
  
Sable finally got into the ring and A-Train stood in her corner. Just as the bell was about to ring to signal the beginning of the match. Vince McMahon's music started to play and Vince came out to ringside. (Not again) Faith signed and noticed Vince wink at her (well, at least it saves me the trouble of looking for him. I can just kick his butt after the match). Vince took a seat near the announcer table  
  
The Bell rang, and with Faith' back turned looking at Vince; Sable quickly ran up, turned Faith around and slap her in the face. Faith had seen the slap coming and aloud it to connect. Her face tiled to the side a little and than Faith looked back at Sable with an evil grin. Sable knew she was in trouble. As Sable turned to run, Faith grabbed her arm and turned Sable to face her.  
  
"Where are you going, we're just about to have fun" Faith said sarcastically  
  
Faith then pushed her to the matt and started to whale on Sable. She was holding back enough strength not to do any permit damage, but giving enough that it would still hurt. Then Faith picked her up and body slammed her to the ground. Next, Faith climb to the top corner ropes and was about to deliver a fly leg drop to Sable when A-Train suddenly grab her leg, trying to mess her up. Faith just kicked him and he fell to the ground. After, Buffy walked up, grabbed him by the neck and tights and threw him against the barricade. A-Train laid there holding his head in pain.  
  
As Faith continued to punish Sable, Lita watch in her locker room. She couldn't stand Faith. After she had gotten, what she thought was an advantage, this girl comes along and steals the show from her. Now, she one of three slayers in the WWE and apparently there's more around the world thanks to these two. Lita was starting to develop a hatred for Faith and as far as she was concerned, that was her belt.  
  
Back at ringside, Tazz and Michael Cole called the match  
  
Tazz: Another hard blow by Faith, this match has been one sided from the beginning, Cole  
  
Cole: it has indeed; Sable is way out of her league  
  
Tazz: Yeah, if this keeps up, she'll have to be carried out of here in a stretcher  
  
Faith dropped an elbow on Sable, who was lying on the matt. After, Faith went for a cover. Before the ref could drop for the three count. A-Train got up on the ropes and started yelling at the referee. Faith was about to go over and knock him out, when Buffy grab A-train, pulled him down and threw him into the metal steps.  
  
"Maybe this time you'll learn to start down" Buffy yelled at him  
  
Faith smiled at Buffy than turned to see Sable getting slowly up. Faith measured her up then delivered a super kick straight to Sable. Sable dropped to the matt completely out. Faith again when for the cover and the ref counted the three count. The bell rang and Faith's music played. As the ref held up Faith's hand in victory, Buffy got into the ring and raised her other hand.  
  
They both then saw Vince get in and walk over. He raised the hand the ref had raised. He than lend down in an attempted to kiss Faith, but she quickly grab him by the throat.  
  
"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Faith yelled at him "I'm defiantly not some one you can buy some things for and expect to get some nooky in return. Not like that slut" Faith pointed to Sable, who was being carried out by A-Train.  
  
Faith than shoved Vince to the ground and kick him once in the chest. Faith was about to continue when Buffy stepped in the way.  
  
"Wait Faith, I have an idea" Buffy said than bent over and whispered in her ear. Faith sudden got a smirk and nodded back at Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled Vince over to the side of the ride, then got out and Faith followed her. They both pulled Vince out and held him up by his shoulders, Faith on the right and Buffy on the left.  
  
Tazz: What do you think they are up to, Cole?  
  
Cole: What ever it is, it can't be good for Mr. McMahon  
  
Buffy and Faith than pick him up, then spread apart his legs and threw him on to the barricade with his grapefruits being smash on it. Vince bounced once than hit the ground rolling in extreme pain. Buffy and Faith were laughing wildly.  
  
As Buffy and Faith each got up on a ring post and raised their arms to the crowd, Buffy thought to herself (I don't have a match tonight, I want a match)  
  
Xander stood next to Steph with a drink in hand. He was in the Banquet Hall, in which the Thanksgiving dinner was taking place, looking out at all the people that were there. Amongst the Wrestlers and WWE officials, there were the celebrity guests. Britney Spear, officious, but also Jason Biggs, Ray Liotta, Shannon Elizabeth, Tiffani Thiessen, and. Xander look to his left.a very angry Undertaker walking over to Steph and him.  
  
"Stephanie!" Undertaker yelled. He was angry about what happen at the end of his match. After giving Nathan Jones the Last Ride, Matt Morgan ran to the ring and attacked Undertaker from behind. Undertaker won the match on a DQ, but got double team by Matt and Jones. He was taken to the Medic after, but Undertaker didn't stay, he wanted Matt Morgan.  
  
"Now Taker, I understand your frustration" Steph said with some fear in her voice. She knew Undertaker wasn't going to hurt her, it just at times like these; you couldn't help but be a little afraid.  
  
"Do you?" Undertaker said back "Then you'll give me Morgan"  
  
"I can't" Steph responded and Undertaker gave her a more piss off look. She quickly added "because he and Jones left for the night but next week, you got him.so why don't you just relax and have some food"  
  
Undertaker signed in frustration and went to get a drink from the bar.  
  
As Xander watched Taker get a drink, another voice caught his attention "The Rock knows turkey, don't tell the Rock he doesn't know turkey" Xander looked and saw the Rock standing at the Buffet table talking to Jason Biggs  
  
"The Rock came to your party?" Xander said to Stephanie  
  
"The Rock crashed my party" Stephanie said back  
  
"Well, you should be honored that your party good enough for him to crash"  
  
"I guess your right"  
  
Xander listen to The Rock ramble on some more "The Rock also knows pie, do you know what The Rock's favorite pie is, Jason."  
  
"So he really does talk about himself in third person" Xander said to Steph  
  
"No, it just an act for the show" Steph responded  
  
"Then why is he doing it now?"  
  
Steph had to think for a moment "because.there are a few cameras here"  
  
"Oh" Xander said "I going to say hi" and started to walk up to the Rock  
  
The Rock noticed him coming "Who in the blue hell are you?" Xander just stared at him and when he wouldn't respond The Rock asked again "The Rock said who in the"  
  
"I heard what you said" Xander cut him off "I'm just not fall for it. I say 'I'm' but before I can finish you said 'It does matter who you are'. I'm not going to fall for it like so many of you opponents. I just came over here to introduce myself not to be tricked"  
  
Xander turned around and started to walk back to Steph muttering "Thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for it" As he walk away, Jason Biggs was laughing, but stopped when the Rock gave him an angry look. Then Rock looked back at Xander and couldn't help but have some respect for him. Xander had caught him on something that everyone else, for some reason, has always fallen for.  
  
Xander walked back to Steph as Buffy, followed by Faith, came running up to her.  
  
"I want to fight someone, it doesn't matter who, just someone, anyone. Hopefully one of the men, yeah one of the men. I want to fight one of the guy wrestlers in the ring, tonight, real soon" Buffy ramble on like a kid  
  
Steph had an amusing smile "Okay Buffy, slow down, who do you want?"  
  
Buffy had to think "I want.Brock Lesner!"  
  
Stephanie signed "That's not going to happen, my father wouldn't allow it"  
  
"Screw your father" Faith said "he was taken to the hospital after what we did to him"  
  
"I know" Steph responded "but Brock quickly left after"  
  
Buffy thought of someone else "how about A-Train then"  
  
Steph got a smile at the idea of Buffy kicking A-Train around the ring. Since A-Train had damaged her ribs in a match that her father had put her in, she was always been wanting to pay A-Train back for it.  
  
"You got him" Stephanie said with delight "I'll go let him know he's got a match" she than walked off to tell A-Train  
  
"Can I come with you" Buffy turned to see Britney "you know, to ringside"  
  
A smile grew on Buffy's face "Sure"  
  
Just than Buffy heard another voice call her a name she hadn't heard in a long time "Hello pint size one" Buffy looked around and was delightfully shocked "Shawn!" she said and hugged him "I haven't seen you in so long" she parted from him "What are you doing here" The other were shocked to see Buffy talking to Shawn Michaels like she knew him.  
  
"Well" Shawn responded "I was going to say hello at Survivor Series, but you ran off before I could. So I called Stephanie and asked if I could stop by. I also asked her not to say anything so I could surprise you"  
  
"Well, I'm surprised" Buffy said than noticed the stares from everyone "oh, guys this is my cousin, Shawn Michaels. Shawn these are the guys, Xander, Faith and I'm pretty sure you know who Britney is"  
  
"Sure do" Shawn said "Hello Britney, Faith, Xander" Shawn nodded to each of them  
  
"Shawn Michaels is your cousin?" Faith asked  
  
"Yep" Buffy answered  
  
"And you didn't tell us this before because?" Xander asked  
  
"Well" Buffy took a moment to think than continued "At first I thought he was still retired because I didn't follow wrestling on a regular basis, before coming to Smackdown, and didn't know he was back. When I did find out he came back to the other show, I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid people would think I was asking for special treatment. I mean some already think I want special treatment just because I'm friends with Stephanie, which I don't"  
  
"You could have us" Faith said  
  
"Yeah I know, I guess it just slipped my mind, sorry" Buffy said with guilt  
  
"Come on guys" Shawn jumped in "She always forgetting, like when she was a kid, she'd forget to give phone messages to her mom"  
  
"You don't say" Xander said "Well now she always forgets her cell phone" Xander than looked at the TV that was in the corner of the room and saw the match that was going on "Hey its Mysterio vs. Big Show"  
  
"Yeah, so" Faith responded  
  
"I have to go" Xander said and ran off  
  
"What was that about?" Faith asked  
  
Shawn looked at Buffy with a sad face "Hey Buff, I'm sorry I didn't make it to your mom's funeral"  
  
"That's okay" Buffy responded "I did get the flowers you send, thanks" there was a silence before Buffy continued "Hey I got a match tonight, you what to come to ring side with us"  
  
"Oh I can't, you see I'm still under contract to Raw and Bishoff would have my ass if I showed up ringside on Smackdown"  
  
"That sucks" Buffy responded with a pout  
  
Stephanie made her way to the locker room A-Train was using and found him stand outside it. Steph stop, straighten up and tried not to look like she was going to enjoy this.  
  
"A-Train" Stephanie said as she walked up to him "You have a match tonight"  
  
"What! I'm in no condition to wrestle" he said while holding the back of his head  
  
"You put yourself in that situation when you got involved in Faith's match, so you are going to wrestle tonight" than a smile came across her face "and it's going to be against Buffy"  
  
Stephanie than walked away and A-Train could feel the impending doom.  
  
As the match between Big Show and Ray Mysterio went on, it was Big Show who controlled most of the match. However, Ray was holding his own, which was piss off Big Show. As Big Show continued his assault, Xander came walking out on to the ramp and down to the ring. At first Big Show didn't notice him, but when Xander made it near the ring, he noticed him.  
  
Big Show drop Ray, who he was going to choke slam, and walked over to the ropes and started to yell at Xander to leave. That's when Ray picked himself up and drop kick Big Show. Big Show fell onto the second rope, setting himself up the 619. As Ray got into position to deliver the move, Xander could see Big Show was about to move. Xander quickly grab both of Big Show arms and used all of his weight to keep the big guy from moving. Ray connected with the move and Big Show fell to the matt. Ray than did a back flip off the ropes and on to Big Show and pinned him for the three count.  
  
Xander stood out side the ring and smiled as Ray Mysterio was awarded the US Champion Belt. Xander was about to head backstage, when Ray called him into the ring.  
  
Xander got in the ring and stood in front of Mysterio. Than Mysterio shook Xander hand and thanked him.  
  
"But next time" Ray said "let me do it on my own, okay"  
  
Xander nodded with a smile. He understood Ray, and why he rather loses fairly than win with outside help. After, Xander turned around and headed for the backstage area.  
  
Back at the Banquet Room, Faith made her way down the Buffet table putting food her plate. She than accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" Faith said and turned to see who in was "Oh hey, Torrie"  
  
When Torrie saw Faith, her legs when weak "Hi.Faith"  
  
Faith saw Torrie was wearing a sexy Indian girl outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination "Nice.outfit"  
  
"Yeah.you have a.nice outfit" Torrie said with fear  
  
Faith looked down at her two piece black leather wrestling outfit she was still wearing. Faith than looked back at Torrie, and could see the fear all over her.  
  
"Hey look about the match" Faith said hoping to smooth thing over "it was nothing personal"  
  
"Okay" Torrie replied still showing fear. She than added "can I go now?"  
  
Faith signed "Yeah sure" and Torrie ran off  
  
"What her problem?" Shawn said as she walked up next to her. He had a plate full of food in his hand.  
  
"We had a match and.look it does matter, let's just take a seat and watch Buffy's match" Faith said  
  
Faith and Shawn walked over to a table near the TV and took a seat. As they began to eat, they looked up to the TV, and saw on it, an angry Big Show storming down the hall.  
  
Big Show stormed down the Hallway looking for two people.or two targets. He wanted Xander and Ray Mysterio, Xander was going to be his first target. Big Show was going to start his search in the Banquet Room, when Stephanie came walking up behind him.  
  
"Big Show, leave" Stephanie said firmly and pointed to the exit  
  
"But you saw what happen in my match, I was screwed out of my belt" Big Show protested  
  
"Yes and you'll have your rematch next week, but as far as tonight goes, you have to leave"  
  
"Oh, I get it; you're protecting your eyed bitch aren't you"  
  
Stephanie hated it when people pick on Xander about his eye "Look Big Show, I'm not protecting Xander, I'm protecting you. If you tried to hurt him, you would have Buffy and Faith on you ass before you knew what hit you, and you know, first hand, what they can do. Now leave!!" Stephanie pointed to the exit again  
  
Big Show gave an angry look, he felt like choke slamming her, but decided against it. He just turned around and left.  
  
Stephanie stood there and watched Big Show walk off. She felt good, like the early days of her General Management before her father had started with her. Back than, everyone, no matter what size listened to her.  
  
"He's gone now, you can come out" Stephanie said and look back  
  
Xander came walking around the corner where he was hiding "How did you know I was there?"  
  
"I saw you run that way" Steph walked up to Xander and with a serous look "What you did was wrong, you shouldn't have interfered in Big Show's match" than the serious when away and was replaced with a smile "but off the recorded it was great" she than kiss him on the lips  
  
Xander smiled back "So, why don't we go get something to eat" he nodded to the Banquet Room  
  
"Well" Steph repaid with a smile "I actually have one more thing to do, than I join you and everyone else"  
  
"Okay" Xander said and got one more kiss from Steph before she started in the direction of ringside.  
  
Xander than entered the Banquet Room. After seeing where Faith and Shawn were sitting, he when over and joined them.  
  
"Hey guys" Xander said as he took a seat  
  
"Hey Xander" Faith repaid with a wicked smile "found any good corners to hide in"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We saw what happen on the TV" Shawn added in  
  
Xander put his hand to his forehead "Oh right, cameras everywhere"  
  
"Don't feel ashamed Xander, I would have hidden from Big Show too" Shawn said but than couldn't hold in the chuckle "Okay, maybe I wouldn't have"  
  
"Don't laugh Shawn, Xander a lover not a fighter" Faith said than looked a Xander seriously "but really Xander, we just joking with you. It was wise of you not to take the big guy head on, considering he's twice your size, but you know he'll want revenge on you for costing him his title"  
  
"Yeah I know" Xander responded "and I guess I'll have to deal with him when he comes looking"  
  
"You know I got your back" Faith said  
  
"I know" Xander replied "anyways I'm going to get some food before Buffy's match"  
  
"Who is Buffy fighting?" Shawn asked Xander  
  
"A-Train" Xander answered  
  
"A-Train!" Shawn's voice filled with worry "how could Steph put her in a match with him. Screw Bishoff and Raw, I going out there"  
  
Xander grab Shawn's shoulder "you obviously haven't seen your little cousin fight before, trust me its A-Train you need to worry about"  
  
"I saw her match at Survivor Series" Shawn said and brushed Xander hand off "but this is A-Train we're talking about, he's twice her size and weight.well more like three times"  
  
"Look, Shawn" Faith said "Why don't you just sit here and watch the beginning of the match and if you don't like what you see, than you can go and help her"  
  
Shawn signed but nodded in agreement  
  
Back at ring side A-Train finally made his way into the ring and now was waiting for Buffy.  
  
Buffy's music started to play and Buffy headed out followed by Britney. As they made it to the ring, Buffy escorted Britney to a seat near the announcer table and than got into the ring.  
  
Cole was staring at Britney  
  
Tazz: Don't even think it, Cole  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Tazz: You know what.  
  
Buffy was waiting for the bell to begin the match, when Stephanie's music started to play and Steph made her way down to the ring. She made her way to just outside the ring and signaled for Buffy to come over. Buffy came over and got outside the ring.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Steph asked  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied  
  
"Could you bruise his ribs" Steph said with a smirk  
  
Buffy gave her a curious look and Steph decided to explain "Before you guys came along, my father had forced me into a match with him.he damaged my ribs badly and took pleasure in doing it. So if you could return the favor"  
  
First Buffy was angry at hearing what A-Train had done to her, but than got an evil grin "Don't worry Steph, I'll do worst to him" Buffy got back into the ring (I'll make sure he's carried out on a stretcher)  
  
Stephanie smiled at Buffy, than walk over and sat next to Britney. As she took her seat, she over heard Michael Cole and Tazz  
  
Cole: I'm just say that maybe if I go over and say Hi.  
  
Tazz: She doesn't even know you're live, so don't bother  
  
The beginning bell rang, and the two started to circle each other. A-Train tried to quickly close line Buffy, but she duck. Than he tried to punch her, but she dodge it. A-Train than tried to grab her but she moved. Buffy than duck behind him and push him into the corner of the ring. A-Train turned around and saw Buffy's foot coming at him. Buffy however, stopped just an inch from his face and held it there.  
  
"This is where it gets fun" She said and than brought her foot back a little than snapped it forward, catching A-Train on the side of his face.  
  
Buffy than unleashed a number of punches and kicks to him. All of them echo threw the arena.  
  
Back in the Banquet Room, Shawn mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"See" Faith said with a smile "She knows what she doing"  
  
Suddenly on the TV, A-Train pushed Buffy back and started to punch back.  
  
"Really" Shawn said "What about what's happening now"  
  
"Don't worry" Faith replied with confidents "Buffy just playing with him. You know, letting him think he's got a chance"  
  
In the ring, A-Train delivered another blow that send Buffy to the ground, than he picked her up and body slammed her. After, A-Train climbed on top of the ring post and jumped off in attend to deliver a body slash, but Buffy quickly rolled out of the way and he fell flat on his stomach.  
  
Buffy got on to her feet "Fooled you didn't I?" she said with a smirk "Now you really start to feel the pain, big boy"  
  
Buffy continued the match by stomping a hole into him, half of the stomps when to his ribs. Than put him into a standing position against the ropes and gave him a number of kicks to his ribs. A-Train felt ever one of them. She than drove a knee into his mid section and he fell to the ground painfully. The rest of the match, Buffy pretty much dominated and A-Train was hurting. Finally, Buffy gave A-Train her finisher, which wasn't need considering he was already beaten and was barely able to stand, but Buffy did it anyways for showmanship. She went down for the pin and won the match.  
  
As, Buffy, Steph and Britney were celebrating in the ring, A-Train was being carried away on a stretcher. Stephanie enjoyed watching him being carried away.  
  
"Thanks Buffy" Stephanie said to Buffy "I owe you one"  
  
"Nah" Buffy replied "it was a pleasure"  
  
Later in the Banquet Room, the six of them sat a table eating and talking. Faith, Stephanie and Xander, sat on one side with Steph in the middle. Britney, Shawn and Buffy sat on the other side with Buffy in the middle. Around the rest of the room, wrestlers, officials and the rest of the guest were talking and enjoying the food.  
  
"That was amazing" Shawn said to Buffy "I could see the pain in his eyes after every blow you gave him"  
  
"Well, it was nothing" Buffy responded  
  
"Nothing" Shawn said "He was taken to the Hospital"  
  
"Yeah well, I did it for a friend" Buffy said smiling at Steph. Steph smiled back.  
  
"Who are you going to fight next?" Britney asked  
  
"Anybody who wants to go at it"  
  
Xander watch as Buffy talked to her pop star fan, than he remembered something.  
  
"Hey, Steph" Xander turned to Stephanie "I want some entrance music of my own"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Steph asked  
  
"Well I was thinking 'I Did My Time' by Korn"  
  
"I don't think I've heard of that one"  
  
"You never heard of Korn" Xander said shocked "There like the greatest band around"  
  
"I said I've never heard of the song, but I have heard of Korn. It's just that I've never listen to them. Not my type of music"  
  
"Hey" Buffy said "Evanescence is the greatest band around"  
  
"Whatever" Xander responded "you've been a freak about them ever since they came out with 'Bring me to life'"  
  
"You know who I think is the greatest, although she a singer and not part of a band" Britney said  
  
"Let me guess" Faith cut in "Madonna"  
  
"Well yeah" Britney responded  
  
Xander smirked "We all saw the MTV Music Awards, Britney. We all know how much you like Madonna"  
  
"Wait hold on there" Britney said defensibly "That was just part of the show. I'm not gay"  
  
"Oh well, there goes Willow's hopes" Xander said jokily and Buffy and Faith laughed  
  
"Who's Willow?" Britney asked  
  
"A friend of ours" Buffy replied "Who likes to play on the all girls team"  
  
Stephanie watched her friend with a smile as they continued to talk. She felt good tonight. Everything had gone her way and her father wasn't here to mess it up. Even though her father would most likely be back next week and try to strike back, she knew with friends like Buffy, Faith and Xander; things would be okay. If the situation did get bad, she knew that they would stay at her side. There was just one thing that she was wondering about.  
  
"Where's Lita?" Steph asked  
  
"I don't know" Xander responded  
  
"I think she left" Faith said  
  
"Why would she leave? She was invited to the Banquet" Steph said with concern  
  
Over at the local hospital, Vince laid on the bed in pain and angry. In his head, he was coming up with ways to get back at them. Ways to make them feel the pain and humiliation he was feeling right now.  
  
Sudden a voice came from the door way "They used and humiliated you but I can help you get your revenge on them"  
  
Vince looked up and laughed when he saw who it was "And what is in it for you, Lita?"  
  
"Just as long as I get my hands on Faith, we'll call it even"  
  
"Well, you'll get Faith, but that not the person I want to strike at first"  
  
"Than who is?" Lita asked  
  
"I going to strike at the heart, Xander himself" Vince said with an evil grin.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14: The Pack

Beginning notes: I thought I would put the record of the gang so far  
Faith is 4-0  
Buffy is 3-1  
Xander hasn't wrestled yet, but his first match is in this chapter  
  
Chapter 14  
The Pack  
  
As Eric Bishoff made his way to the ring on RAW, he couldn't be in a worse mood. First, Mick Foley had arrived on the scene and told him he was the new Co GM of RAW, which cut Bishoff control of the show in half. After all that work to get rid of Austin, only to have Foley replace him gave Eric a headache. Secondly, Smackdown was beating RAW in the ratings and Bishoff knew why. It had to do with Stephanie's new wrestlers, Buffy and Faith. Since their match at Survivor Series, people have been draw to them. To add injury to insult, Stephanie has been trying to get in contact with him in the last few days. He knew it probably was to brag about how her show doing better than his. That however, was going to chance soon.he hoped. Tonight he was introducing a new wrestler of his own. A hot female wrestler like Faith and Buffy, and one that could kick butt just like them.  
  
He finely made his way to the ring and, with microphone in hand, began to talk "Tonight, I bring to you a debut of a new addition to RAW. A new female wrestler named Isabelle, who will take this company by storm. She will wrestle Victoria in her first match here on RAW and trust me it will be a match you wouldn't want to miss"  
  
With that said, Bishoff made his way back stage. Once there, he felt his cell phone go off in his pocket. Taking it out and looking at the caller ID, he signed. It was Stephanie again, part of him just wanted to ignore it like the other calls, but this time he decided to answer it.  
  
Hitting the talk button, and then putting it to his ear, he answered rudely "What do you want?"  
  
Stephanie was in her Hotel room, once again trying to get in contact with Eric Bishoff. A few days ago, Buffy came to her asked if she could get her cousin Shawn Michaels transferred to Smackdown. Stephanie told Buffy she would try her best but not to get her hopes up. After several failed attempts to get Bishoff on the phone, she was once again trying. As the phone rang, she looked over at Xander. He had a P2 hooked up to the TV and was playing the new Smackdown game.  
  
"Xander, honey, could you turn it down, just a little" Steph asked  
  
"Sure" he responded and hit the mute button, deciding to turn the volume off completely.  
  
Suddenly Stephanie heard Eric's voice on the other line. As expected she didn't get a pleasant hello.  
  
"Well hello to you too Bishoff" she answered back "Look I'm didn't call you to make small talk, I want to talk business. Well, I looking to make you an offer for Shawn Michaels"  
  
On the other line Bishoff was a bit shocked "Why the sudden interest in him?"  
  
Back at the hotel, Stephanie had to think of a reason quick, one that didn't involve him being related to Buffy. If Bishoff knew that, he would use it to his advantage. "Well, I have some plans that could involve him" Stephanie knew he wouldn't ask anymore, because she would no sooner tell him her plans as he would tell her. Bishoff asked what offer did she have in mind and she answered " I was thinking a trade.well what do you think of A-Train and Big Show for him.I know A-Train is on the injured list, but that is only temporary.well what did you have in mind"  
  
Back at RAW, Bishoff smiled to himself "How about you give me Buffy and Faith and I give you Shawn"  
  
At the hotel, Stephanie was outraged "There is no way I'm giving you Buffy and Faith. well than I guess we have no need to continue this conversation.Bite me, Eric" with that she slammed the phone down.  
  
Xander could tell what the outcome was "No luck, I guessing"  
  
"No luck what so ever" Steph replied annoying, not at Xander, but at the result of the conversation with Bishoff.  
  
"Well, at least you tried" Xander said and upon seeing the frustration still in Steph, he decided to change the subject "Hey, I'm curious, why can't we play you in the Bra and Panties match on this game?"  
  
Steph was a little taken back by the question. Taking a seat on the bed she answered "Why? Well basically.you see its.Xander, I don't exactly match up to the Divas you can be, you know, in figure and beautify area. So, I told them not to put me in that match"  
  
Xander was shocked by her responds. This was a woman who walked with confidents and talked with confidents. It was one of the things he loved about her. To hear that kind of insecure responds from her was unexpected and unheard of. Xander was going to hear nothing of it. "Stephanie, I can't believe your think that. Sable in that match and you a hundred.no, a thousand times more beautiful and sexier than her. Also in my opinion, you're more beautiful than Torrie" Xander than when over and sat next to Steph on the bed. He took her hand into his. "You're the most beautiful woman in the WWE, on the inside as well as the outside and there is no other I rather be with"  
  
Steph blushed and smiled "Thank you, Xander"  
  
Xander lend over and kissed her gently on the lips. He part a little and said in a seductive voice "Why don't you and I play a Bra and Panties match of our own?"  
  
Steph smiled back "I'm game if you are"  
  
Outside the room, in the hallway, Faith and Buffy made their way to Steph's room. Faith had the idea of going out to eat and Buffy agreed. They decided to ask the other if they wanted to go and stopped first by Xander's room, but he wasn't there. They knew were he was, in Steph's room where is usually is. Buffy had wanted to leave them alone and just the two of them go, but Faith still wanted to ask.  
  
"Come on, Faith" Buffy said as the walked to the door "they could be.you know, in there"  
  
"What B?" Faith replied as she reached the door "Having sex, I don't think so. All the time they spend together, I willing to bet they still haven't done the deed. So let's ask if they want to go"  
  
"Can you be sure of that?"  
  
Faith took a moment to think "Yep"  
  
She was about to knock on the door, but stop when she heard Xander on the other side "I got your shirt off, now all I have to do is get your shorts off and I win"  
  
"Not if I get yours off first" they heard Steph reply back  
  
Faith slowly lowered her hand and back away. She than turned to Buffy "You're right B, lets just go" Faith then made her way to the elevator.  
  
Buffy looked at the door and thought (I'm defiantly going to have to ask about this) She than followed Faith.  
  
Back in the room, Stephanie sat on the floor, pushing the buttons of a p2 controller frantically. She was playing Xander in the Bra and Panties match on the Smackdown game. She was Torrie, while Xander playing was Trish. They had both gotten the top off each other and now needed get the bottom piece. Xander was currently winning.  
  
"I did it" Xander yelled and raised his arms in victory.  
  
"You cheated" Steph pouted back  
  
"I did not" Xander laughed back  
  
"Well.I want a rematch"  
  
"No problem" Xander than press the button for the rematch  
  
The next night, the four of them rode in Steph's limo in silence, as they headed to the arena for Smackdown. Xander and Stephanie on one side and Faith and Buffy on the other side. It was a comfortable silence with each of them in there own thoughts. It was also one of the times that Stephanie took to reflect on what has been happening. Stephanie looked across from at Faith and Buffy. It was only last week, when both of them put their opponents on the injured list. After Buffy's match, it left a lot of people wondering how someone her size could manhandle someone A-Train's size. Stephanie just told them it had to do with her martial arts train. Steph wasn't mad at them for their matches considering she enjoyed them both, and it Buffy's case, asked her to put A- Train out. But she did have to ask them to try and not put out anymore opponents. Smackdown couldn't afford to keep loosing wrestlers. Faith had explained that she was holding back on Sable, and that Sable was just in the wrong line of work. Buffy had said A-Train deserved what he got, considering what he had done to Steph. Steph could only smile in responds. Buffy was defiantly a protector. Steph really wished she could have gotten Shawn over on the show for Buffy. Buffy, however just thanked her for trying. Stephanie was glad to have the friendship of two slayers and have them on her side. There wasn't anyone in the WWE that could really stand up to these two.well, that wasn't completely true. Steph remember something that she should share with them.  
  
"Ah, guys there is something all of you should know" Steph started  
  
"What is it, Steph?" Faith replied  
  
"It's about Kane" Steph thought for a moment on how to tell them, than continued "Faith do you remember, at Survivor Series, when you came out to save Xander and I from Kane"  
  
"How can I forget" Faith said  
  
"Well, do you remember that you knocked him down hard a few times, but he kept getting up?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I figured he had an adrenalin rush going or something" Faith said, but the look on Steph's face told her that wasn't it "but I guess there something more to it"  
  
Steph told a deep breath than spoke "All right, you didn't hear it from me because I'm even not suppose to know, okay" after getting a nod from everyone she continued "Kane is a demon, well half demon.if fact he's not the only one in the WWE that is not completely human"  
  
They other looked at her in shock, then Xander finally spoke up "Well, I guess it make sense, considering half the stuff they do should cripple a normal man"  
  
"Who else it a demon?" Buffy said in a demanding voice that she couldn't help. She was the slayer and the slayer part of her wanted to know  
  
"I don't know all of them. You see they have a contract with my father that said that he can't tell anyone what they are. The reason I know some of them, is because I went poking around" Stephanie explained  
  
"Mick Foley!" Faith suddenly said "Is Mick a demon, because he has taken some brutal beating and still has been able to walk"  
  
"No" Stephanie responded "I did do some checking on him, he's completely human.it just that he can take a lot of punishment"  
  
Xander had a thought "You said that Kane is half demon. Undertaker is his brother, so that means he's half demon too."  
  
"Well, actually their half brothers" Steph corrected him "but yes, Undertaker is half demon, but it isn't as active in Taker as in Kane. You can see that by the looks on each of there faces. Undertaker's human side is more active and Kane's demon side is the more active part. In fact the mask that Kane use to wear wasn't just for looks. It was suppose to keep the rage of his demon side under control, but know with it off.well you saw for yourself"  
  
"Well, why did he take it off or why did they allow him too" Faith asked  
  
"That would be Bishoff's fault" Steph answered "You see, he didn't know about the mask or even that he was half demon. So he got the idea of boosting ratings by putting him in a match that if he looses he would have to remove the mask and well, he lost. Thing haven't been the same"  
  
"Why did your father allow it? I'm mean he can't be that stupid" Faith said  
  
"He isn't, but he's a business man first and if it meant boosting ratings, than he was all for it"  
  
"Well, that was stupid of him" Buffy added "Why doesn't anyone make him put the mask back on"  
  
Steph knew by tell them she was going to have a lot of questions to answer "They tried to.my mom specially and she got hurt by him for her efforts" Suddenly Steph got a painfully expression "My father should have fired his ass on the spot, but he only saw a potential allied"  
  
Upon seeing the hurt in Steph's face, Xander reached over and gently squeezed her hand. Steph, feeling better, smiles back at him.  
  
"So. who else do you know of?" Buffy asked, her slayer part still need to know  
  
Steph sighed "Look, I told all of you about Kane, because of what happen at Survivor Series and the fact he might come looking for some payback. You can't tell anyone or confront Kane about it. Even I'm not supposed to know. It would be a good idea not to talk to the Undertaker about it either." Stephanie paused for a moment when someone else popped into her head "Well, I'll tell you about the only other person I know of, but that only because he's proud of it and it's not demon heritage. It's Ray Mysterio; apparently his grandfather was a Champion for the Powers. He talks about him all the time, well only to those who know about that stuff. He was a Mexican wrestler by day and a champion by night. He was apparently part of a team"  
  
Buffy, Xander and Faith all smiled and Faith said "I can believe it; he has a champion glow about him, even though it was his grandfather that was the champion"  
  
Xander turned to Stephanie "Don't worry Steph, you can trust us not to tell anyone"  
  
"I know" Steph smiled at Xander, her knight in shining armor. She knew if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't still have her job. If he hadn't help her out in her match against her father, she knew she would have said 'I quite', but like a knight in shining armor, he came to her rescue.  
  
"Also" Steph said, coming back to her train of thought "Not that any of you were planning to, but don't tell anyone of the slayer thing, those that are demons might feel threaten. Not that there doing anything wrong to feel threat for, but you know being that slayer are meant to fight demons and all that stuff"  
  
"That's what the old watcher council meant for us to do" Buffy corrected her "but now we just go after the bad ones that mean to hurt people and the world"  
  
As the limo pull up to the parking lot of the arena, Faith brought up another subject. "Hey Steph, you know the photo shoot we did for the article in the new Smackdown magazine"  
  
"What about it?" Steph said knowing what she was talking about. Two days ago, Faith, Buffy and Xander had done a photo shoot for an article in the New Smackdown magazine.  
  
"When does it come out, I really want to see how it looks"  
  
"Soon, but I'll see if I can get you a copy early"  
  
As the limo, came to a stop, the four of them got out. An official greeted them and gave them a new locker room assignment. All of them got the new locker room, including Stephanie, who was told that Vince will be using her office now. Steph was not happy about loosing her office to her father, again.  
  
The four continued into the building where they were greeted by a not so happy Undertaker.  
  
Stephanie could tell something was up "Undertaker, what can I do for you?"  
  
"It's about my match tonight" the Undertaker said  
  
"Yes, I gave you Matt Morgan. It's what you wanted"  
  
"Well, your father decided to add Nathan Jones to the match and make it a Two on One tag Handicap match. Guess who the one is"  
  
Steph sighed, it was typical of her father "Look, I can't cancel the match and I'm pretty sure you don't want it canceled. I will however give you a tag partner of your choice"  
  
Both Buffy and Faith's faces lit up and both said "I'll be your partner"  
  
They looked at each other and said at the same time "You can't be his partner, you have a match.I can do two matches"  
  
They both stopped and waited for a bit so not to continue the same time speaking. Finally Faith spoke "You have a match against Torrie Wilson"  
  
"And you have to defend your title against Shaniqua tonight" Buffy responded back  
  
"Well, I can do two matches" Faith replied  
  
"No two matches" Steph said  
  
"Than I'll drop my match" Faith said  
  
"No, I'll drop my match" Buffy said  
  
Stephanie knew she was going to have to settle this "Faith, you have to defend your title tonight and Buffy, if Undertaker wants you as a partner, then I'll drop your match against Torrie Wilson"  
  
Undertaker thought for a moment. He could see Buffy's hopeful look and he knew she would be the best choice out of all the wrestlers. "Sure, why not"  
  
"Yes" Buffy said excitedly, than she turned to Faith "Sorry, Faith"  
  
Faith, at the moment, wasn't paying attention. She was looking at someone, who was walking off in the distance "Huh" she said, finally turning her attention back to Buffy "Oh, No problem B.so I guess you're not going to be facing Torrie. So, than I go tell her" Faith than ran off in the direction she was looking.  
  
"What was that all about?" Xander asked  
  
"I think I know" Buffy said "Well, why don't we go see what new type of locker room Vince has given us"  
  
"Torrie" Faith yelled as she ran to catch up with her "Wait up"  
  
Torrie was walking fast trying to ignore Faith. She wasn't so much scare of her, more just wanted not to deal with her.  
  
"Hold up" Faith said, finally catching up and stopping her  
  
"What do you what?" Torrie said with irritation  
  
Paying no attention to the irritation, Faith smiled back "I got good news for you; I got you out of your match with Buffy tonight"  
  
"You did?" Torrie said back as if she didn't believe Faith  
  
"Actually, it was Steph that did, but it's still good new"  
  
Torrie gave her an angry look "What, you don't think I could have taken on Buffy"  
  
"No that not it" Faith said defensively  
  
"Look, I've got some where else to be" Torrie said and was about to walk away, but Faith stop her again by stepping in front of her.  
  
"Wait" Faith said and than took a deep breath "I'm sorry"  
  
Torrie decided to play this threw "Sorry about what?"  
  
Faith took another deep breath "I'm sorry about the match, it was my first match and I wanted to make a name for myself and it happened to be off your ass. I shouldn't have gone that far, I could have seriously injured you"  
  
Torrie took a moment to think. Faith did seem sincere and it was good new that she didn't have to face Buffy. "Apology accepted"  
  
"Thanks" Faith said smiling again "Maybe we could hang out someday"  
  
"Maybe" Torrie said with uncertainty, she may have forgiven Faith but she wasn't ready to hang outside of work with her.  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Stephanie finally made it to there new locker room. It was still a private one, but it was a small and musky room. Even the shared locker room that most of the other wrestler shared would have been way better. This was part of Vince's punishment and he must have thought the regular locker rooms were too good. This room still had a few lockers and one wash room, but it look more like of a janitor room then anything else. The funny part, for Xander, was it was meant for all of them, including Xander. So you can't blame the guy for his mind wandering and getting certain thoughts in his head, even if the room sucked. (One guy and three beautiful women in one room, that's something I can live with) he thought  
  
Buffy had seen the look on Xander's face, and just smiled at him and said "Don't you get any ideas Xander, you will be waiting outside when we change or wash up" She didn't blame him for the thoughts he was having.  
  
"What?" Xander responded, coming out of his thoughts "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not getting any thoughts"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes at him and said "Sure you don't, Xander"  
  
At that point, Faith came walking in the door and when she saw the room, said "What a crappy room"  
  
"I agree" Buffy responded "but at least it's better than being Vince's love kitten and getting a good room"  
  
Faith nodded in responds. Than the all heard a knock at the already open door and turned to see the same official that greeted them in the parking lot standing there  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Stephanie said  
  
"Your father will be heading to the ring soon and he said for all of you to be ready when he calls you out to ringside" the official responded than left  
  
The four of them just looked at each other and knew what it was about. Vince was going to try and get some payback for last week and they had to be prepared for anything.  
  
Moments later, Vince McMahon made his way down the ramp and towards the ring. He had Brock Lesnar and Big Show following behind him. He had them there for protection, not that they could do much against two slayers, or even one slayer, but they were better than nothing. And he wasn't ready to reveal the other that had allied with him.  
  
Tazz and Cole  
  
Cole: Mr. McMahon is walking with a purpose and that being payback for what happen last week [On the monitor, comes last weeks show. The part where Vince tried to kiss Faith and than Faith and Buffy slams him on the barricade] after that, Mr. McMahon spent the night in the emergency room.  
  
Tazz: Well, if you ask me, Mr. McMahon got what he deserved. First he screws Buffy out of a title, than he tries to make out with Faith. That man has no shame what so ever.  
  
Cole: Careful what you say Tazz, That man signs your paycheck.  
  
Tazz: I'm not afraid of him, Cole. Faith deserves more respect as a fighter than that man gives her  
  
Cole: I bet you would be afraid of him if he came to you with a pink slip  
  
Vince made him way into the ring with Lesnar and Big Show following. He walked over to the other side and reached for a microphone, than began to address the crowed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure all of you saw what happen to me last week" Vince started and the crowed cheered "Shut up, don't cheer, what happen to me was unjust and uncalled for. And I plan to make all those responsible pay, so with out further ado, I want not only Buffy and Faith out here, but also Stephanie and Alexander"  
  
After a few minutes of nothing, Vince called them out again "Perhaps they didn't hear me, Steph" suddenly he was cut of by Stephanie's music.  
  
Stephanie, Xander, Faith and Buffy came out on the stage and was about to come down the ramp when Vince stopped them "Hold on, that far enough, all of you can just stay there" he knew his two body guards couldn't stop the two slayers, only slow them down for a bit and he wanted to make sure if needed, he would have a head start if he had to run for it.  
  
The four of them stop on the stage and looked defiant as they could. Stephanie had her arms crossed with a microphone in one had  
  
Vince looked at them and talked with anger in his voice "Look at the four of you, nothing but a pack of wild animals"  
  
Suddenly, Xander eye widen at what Vince said and it gave him an idea that he would have to talk to the other about later.  
  
"Well, Faith" Vince continued "you must be proud of yourself for last week" he could see Faith smile "Well live it up as much as you can, because I'm going to pay you back this week"  
  
Faith took Stephanie's microphone and responded "Bring it on, old man, there is nothing you got that I can't handle"  
  
Vince was about to tell her what going to happen but first decide to address her about something else "You know Faith, I'll admit, you have great talent, and I could have made you an icon. I could have given you everything. I mean hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be the Smackdown Woman's Champion"  
  
"I didn't ask for your help" Faith replied with anger "I would have preferred to have lost fairly, than have your help. You almost ruined my friendship with Buffy with your interference"  
  
"That right, Buffy would have been champion, if not for my help. If fact, you can say that Buffy is the true champion, but we'll never know that for sure now will we" Vince stopped to see the angry look on Faith's face and enjoyed it "but lets get to the matter at hand shall we, the punishment as you may call it. Tonight there will be a match" he stopped and looked at them with an evil grin "but it will not involve you, Faith. It will involve..Alexander!"  
  
Faith was shocked, Buffy was angered, Stephanie was scared, and Xander was a bit stunned by the announcement.  
  
"Yes, tonight Alexander will have his first match.he's debut match" Vince said smugly as he saw the looks on there face's "and such an event demands a big opponent" he turned and pointed to Big Show "like the Big Show!" everyone was shocked.well not Steph, it was no surprise to her that her father would do this, but she was scare for Xander just the same. The Big Show however wasn't happy about this.  
  
Stephanie took the microphone from Faith "No, no, no, that not going to happen, Xander not a wrestler"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, it going to happen" Vince respond, with an evil grin still on his face "because he is on contract to the WWE and.what?" Vince was cut off by a some what annoyed Big Show tapping him on the back  
  
With out a microphone Big Show said to Vince "You can't put me in that match, I already have a rematch against Ray Mysterio for my US title"  
  
Vince said, still using the microphone "and you will have that rematch, but not tonight"  
  
Steph continued to protest "No, I will not allow this match or any other match like it"  
  
"You have no say in the matter, Steph" Vince replied  
  
"I'm still the G.M. of this show and" suddenly Xander grab the microphone from Steph  
  
Xander looked at Vince as defiantly as he could and said into the microphone "Bring it on!" having said that Xander walked backstage followed by a shocked Stephanie, than by Buffy and Faith, who each took one last look at Vince, before heading back.  
  
As Xander got backstage, Stephanie caught up with him. She grab his arm and turned him around "What the hell were you thinking?" she said with a worried voice "You can't fight the Big Show"  
  
Xander put his finger up to Steph's lips and quieted her. With a confident smile, he said "I can't back down to Vince" he looked over her shoulder and saw Buffy and Faith join them, then looked back at Steph, who still had a scared look, and said "And besides, I can see if that training that Buffy and Faith has given me so far is paying off"  
  
Before Stephanie could respond, Vince, followed by Big Show and Brock Lesnar, came walking backstage. Vince just looked at them smugly and walked off. Lesnar followed Vince, but Big Show stopped and looked at Xander. "I wanted to get my US title back from Mysterio tonight" Big Show said "but I guess I'll have to settle on getting my revenge on you"  
  
Big Show started to advance on Xander, when Buffy and Faith stepped in the way. Big Show decided to not push his luck and walked off.  
  
"Come on" Xander say to the rest of them "lets go to the safety of our musky little locker room" Xander walk off in the direction of the locker room and was followed by the other three.  
  
Big Show walked down the hallway, just waiting for someone to get in his face. He was not happy about tonight's match against Xander. He wasn't afraid of him; it was just that he wanted his rematch for the US title. Now he was handling Vince's problem. Officious, that is how it has always been since he joined up with Vince, from one problem to another. And it was always against someone who, even if he beats, it always makes him lose respect. At least when Steph was fully in charge, before Vince came back, he was wrestling people like Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, and Kurt Angle. Now with Vince, he is wrestling people like Zack Gwan, the one legged wrestler, Steph, Vince's own daughter, and now Xander, a guy with one eye. Big Show can't make a career out of wrestling people like these. He was however, going to do this one last match and than later have a long talk to Vince about what he is doing to his career.  
  
Xander and the rest of the gang finally made it to there locker room. Stephanie had grabbed a new programming for tonight's matches on the way.  
  
"Hey, Xander" Faith said "You seem pretty calm for someone who was just put in a match with Big Show"  
  
"Well, it's just Big Show" Xander said "and.I got my two slayer friends watch my back if things get out of control.right?"  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other and smiled. Buffy turned to Xander and replied "Officious, Xander, we got your back"  
  
"Besides" Xander said "In his little rant, Vince gave me idea. We've been looking for a name to call our group in the WWE and I think he may have unknowingly given us one"  
  
"And what name would that be?" Steph asked  
  
"What did he call us?" Xander said  
  
"He said we were a 'pack of wild animals'" Buffy answered  
  
"Exactly, we just loose the 'wild animals' part and call ourselves The Pack. You know like a pack of wolves, we look out for each other" Xander said with a smile  
  
"Hey, we could call ourselves the wolf pack" Buffy replied  
  
"No, no Buff, that's too N.W.O." Xander said quickly  
  
"N.W.O.?" Buffy asked  
  
"I'll explain later" Faith said to Buffy  
  
"So are we at an agreement on The Pack" Xander said and Buffy and Faith nodded yes  
  
Stephanie looked up from the programming paper and said "Buffy your match will be up soon"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said "I still need to change into my wrestling outfit" she than walked over to Xander and started to push him out the door "come on you, outside"  
  
"But Buffy" Xander said with a grin as "we're a pack, we do thing together"  
  
Steph follow Xander out and just smile and shook her head at what he was saying  
  
"No, Xander" Buffy replied "We don't do that together. Now out, Faith and I need to change" Buffy gave Xander a little shove out the door, and after Steph went out, she shut it.  
  
"Oh well" Xander said in defeat, than look over at Steph and expecting a respond out of her. He only saw her still looking at the paper in her hand "What's wrong, Steph?"  
  
With out looking up she replied "I asked an official where your match going to take place in tonight's programming, my father didn't have it on the programming because he wanted it to be a surprise. According to what the Official said, it takes place after Buffy's and Faith's matches"  
  
"So?"  
  
Steph looked at Xander seriously "That give him a chance to get rid of them in there matches so they don't interfere in yours"  
  
A Short time later, at the entrance to ringside, Undertaker sat on his bike giving it some last minute check ups. His and Buffy's match against Jones and Morgan was up next.  
  
"So" Buffy said as she walked up to the Undertaker "Are you ready to go out?"  
  
"Yep" Undertaker responded as he made the final check, then he looked up at Buffy "So, are you going out first or am I?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy said confused "We're on the same team, aren't we going out together"  
  
"We aren't an official tag team, so we head out separately"  
  
Buffy got a sad look, then smiled at him "Well, you can become part of our team, Xander calls us The Pack and I'm sure everyone would love for you to be a member"  
  
Undertaker sighed "I ride out on this motorcycle; it would be hard for you to walk with me"  
  
"I can ride with you" Buffy pointed to his seat "See there enough room behind you"  
  
Undertaker took a moment to think. He could see the hopeful look in her eyes. He didn't know why, but ever since he had given her that speech about making things right with Faith two weeks ago, she seemed like a daughter to him. A daughter he couldn't say no to.  
  
"Alright" Undertaker said and waved his arm for her to get on  
  
"Yes" Buffy said excitingly and got on the bike behind Taker. Undertaker told the Backstage Manger that they were both going out together and only needed to cue up his music.  
  
Just than, Kurt Angle came walking up "What's going on, Buffy?"  
  
"Taker and I are going to ride out and kick some butt" Buffy responded  
  
"You know that you could go out separately instead of riding with him" Kurt said, a bit jealous  
  
"Are you kidding, and miss the changes to have some raw engine power between my legs" Buffy's face redden when she realized what she said "I mean.that riding a motor bike.is" suddenly Buffy was saved as Undertaker's music started to play (Thank God) she thought and said "Well, we're on our way out, talk to you later Kurt" than the Taker started up his bike and rode off.  
  
As Kurt watched Buffy ride off with Taker, he said to himself "So, she likes motorbikes"  
  
Undertaker drove down the ramp with Buffy. They circled the ring ones and than stopped, got off the bike and entered the ring  
  
"That was fun" Buffy said to Taker "Thanks"  
  
Buffy and Undertaker turned to the ramp entrances at the sound of Nathan Jones's music. They stood there with their arms crossed as Jones made his way down the ramp. He stopped a few feet from the ring and just looked at them. Next, Matt Morgan came out and joined him. Jones and Morgan stood outside the ring, looking at Buffy and Undertaker who both had their arms crossed giving deadly looks at Jones and Morgan. Jones didn't know how to proceed, and nether did Morgan. Having to fight the Undertaker was bad enough, but throw in the girl who put A-Train out for a few months, well that made it worst.  
  
"What do we do?" Morgan asked Jones  
  
"She doesn't look so tough" Jones responded  
  
"That's what A-Train thought and look at him now" Morgan said back  
  
"A-Train is a wimp, I'm not. I can take her" Jones than charge the ring. He slid in and ran at Buffy.  
  
Buffy took a fighting stance and was prepared to counter Nathan Jones's on coming attack, however Undertaker step in the way and punched Jones square in the face. Jones fell flat on his butt. Undertaker than turned to Morgan, who got in the ring and was charging, and punched him right in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Taker than turned back to Jones, who got to his feet, and pushed him against the ropes and started to give him a number of punches to the chest.  
  
Buffy stood there watching Undertaker, with amazement, as he took on both men. She than smiled, knowing she was on the right team.  
  
The referee finally got some order in the match and rang the bell to begin. Buffy and Jones were in first. They circled each other, Buffy waiting for him to make the first move and Jones not sure how to start. Finally Jones charged and tried to grab Buffy, but Buffy ducked behind him and laid in two punches to his jaw when he turned around. Next, she grabbed his arm, twisted it and than kicked him in the face.  
  
In the back, the other watched on a TV as Buffy continued to punish Nathan Jones.  
  
Stephanie was a bit worried "I hope she holding back" she didn't like Nathan Jones, but she didn't need another wrestler on the injured list  
  
"Don't worry" Faith said "B just having a little fun" Faith than saw Buffy deliver another painful blow to Jones's mid section. "I'm sure she wouldn't.do any permanent damage" she now said with uncertain.  
  
Back in the ring, Buffy slammed Nathan Jones to the match. Than she looked at him, as he held his back in pain. (He's not much of a challenge is he) she thought and gave him a quick shove to the head with her foot before he could get up. (I need someone who could put up more of a challenge like.Brock, no maybe Kane) Buffy than turned to the Undertaker and decided to tag him in.  
  
Undertaker got in and picked up Jones than kneed him in the mid section. Taker than threw Nathan Jones to his corner towards Morgan and yelled at Morgan to get in. Morgan hesitated for a moment but than tagged in. The both of them locked up, and in the ended Undertaker over powered Morgan and gave him a knee to the mid section.  
  
In the back, Faith and Stephanie continued to watch, when they heard Xander from behind.  
  
"Alright, Undertaker is in" Xander said  
  
Steph and Faith turned to see him already dressed for his match. He had black leather pants on, a WWE shirt and black shoes on his feet.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing stretches?" Stephanie said to Xander  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing stretches" Xander said and did some quick arm stretches side to side "See, I'm stretching"  
  
"Xander, you need to be more serious" Steph said "your have a match with Big Show and you need to be as prepared as possibly, know go back to stretching"  
  
"It's just Big Show" Xander said "Well.just Big Show for anyone else, I guess continue with the exercise"  
  
In the ring, Undertaker continued to punish Matt Morgan. He close line him to the mat, then the Taker grab his foot and pick it up in the air and slap the knee back on the mat.  
  
Tazz and Cole  
  
Tazz: Another hard hit by the Undertaker  
  
Cole: Hey, Tazz, I heard that Britney Spears gave Buffy her personal cell number. Do you think she'll.?  
  
Tazz: Don't even think of asking Cole. Now you need to pay attention to the match  
  
Cole: I'm just thinking that maybe if I call her that, you know maybe  
  
Tazz: You need to get your mind off of Britney  
  
Cole: You should talk; I've seen the way you look at Faith  
  
Tazz: Yeah so, I think Faith is hot, so what. At least I have more of a change with her than you have with Britney  
  
Cole: She doesn't even know you're alive  
  
Tazz: Why don't you shut the hell up?  
  
Cole: Why don't you make me?  
  
Tazz: Oh I'll make you, right now.hey Cole, aren't we still on?  
  
They both look at the camera on them  
  
Tazz and Cole: Oh shit  
  
In the back, Faith didn't look at Stephanie, who was laughing at the moment. She just bit her lower lip. She came to the WWE, to help out Xander, but while helping him, she wanted to be respect as a fighter, not some hot piece of ass for men to look at. On the other hand, Tazz just said she was hot, so it isn't that bad, because hey, as far as she was concerned she was hot. That and at least he wasn't Vince.  
  
In the ring, Morgan had turned around the match and had tossed Taker into the corner, but as he charged to close line him, Taker counted and elbowed him in the face. He than quickly tag Buffy back in. Buffy jumped over the ropes and did her spin kick to Morgan. As Morgan hit the mat, she when for the pin. Jones jumped in the ring and hit Buffy on the back, breaking the count, than quickly got out as Undertaker came after. Undertaker when back to his corner when Jones slid out the ring to his. Buffy got up and look at Nathan Jones, than down at Morgan, who was slowly coming to after the devastating kick Buffy had given him. She picked up Morgan and shoved him to his corner where Jones was.  
  
"Come on, tag in" She dared him  
  
Morgan got up slowly and Jones tagged in. Jones started to flex his muscles side to side as he and Buffy circled each other. He than ran at Buffy, but she cornered by grabbing his arm and tossing him over the side rope and on to the floor. She didn't see Morgan as he got into the ring with a chair.  
  
"Buffy, behind you" Taker yelled to her  
  
Buffy turned around and grabbed the chair from Morgan and toss it to the side. She started to advance on him, when she felt something hit her hard on the back of the head. Buffy fell forward on to the mat holding her head. Nathan Jones stood over her with a chair in his hand and a smile on his face. The referee called for the bell and DQ Jones and Morgan. Undertaker got in the ring and when after Jones. Jones raised the chair up to hit Taker with it, but Taker rammed his foot in Jones's face and knocked him to the mat. Before Undertaker could do anything else, Morgan pick up his chair and slammed it into the Undertaker back and continued to do it, when Undertaker hit the mat.  
  
Nathan Jones got back up and pick up his chair, but before he could do anything, Vince's music started and Vince came out on the stage.  
  
"No, that not what going to happen" Vince said with an evil grin "We not going to end this match like that. Because now I'm making it a hardcore match, which means anything goes and there are no DQs. Buffy I guess, in word similar to you new friend from last week, 'Opps, I've screwed you again'"  
  
Buffy, who was fat on her stomach still holding her head, looked at Vince with a piss off look. It didn't last long, however, as Nathan Jones slammed the chair on her back. Morgan slammed the Undertaker once more with his chair, than rolled him out the ring and followed, chair in hand. He continued to hit Taker outside the ring. Jones hit Buffy once more, than dropped the chair and went for the pin.  
  
As the ref start the three count, Buffy thought to herself (I can't let it end this way) and kick out before the referee's hand went down for the three. Nathan Jones was shocked, he picked up his chair and tried to hit Buffy with it again, but she quickly rolled out the way. Buffy, using what strength she had left jumped to the feet. She grabbed Jones's chair as he swung it at her again and ripped it away for him. Buffy raised the chair up and slammed it down hard on Nathan Jones's head, busting his head open and knocking him out. Buffy however, couldn't follow up, as she staggered back and quick grabbed the top rope to keep herself on her feet. Morgan, who had beaten down Undertaker on the outside, slid back into the ring with his chair and went after Buffy. Buffy pushed herself back up, and tried to grab Morgan's chair, but Morgan quickly, with all his strength, rammed the top of the chair into Buffy's rib section. Buffy didn't fall but, grabbed her ribs in extreme pain. Morgan rammed his chair there again and Buffy fell to one knee.  
  
Tazz and Cole could hardly watch what was going on  
  
Cole: My God! How much more can she take  
  
Tazz: I don't know, but she is in a world of hurt  
  
Cole: Somebody needs to end this now!!  
  
In the backstage area, Faith had enough  
  
"That's it, I'm going out there" Faith said and was about to go, when Stephanie grabbed her arm  
  
"No need to rush, there is somebody already on the way" Steph said and pointed to the TV  
  
Faith looked and saw Kurt Angle running toward the ring  
  
Kurt Angle ran pass Vince, who was shocked to see him, and straight toward the ring. Mat Morgan, who was hold Buffy up with the top of the chair on her throat and was going to slam her throat and chair down hard, drop Buffy and tried to hit Kurt with the chair as he slide in the ring and got to his feet. Kurt ducked the swing and kick Morgan in the mid section, than gave him an Angle Slam. Kurt let out a "Woo" after Morgan hit the Mat, than he turned and kneed down next to Buffy, who was lying on her back.  
  
"Buffy, my god, how badly are you hurt?" Kurt asked with concern  
  
Buffy ignored the question and asked one of her own "Where's Undertaker, is he alright?" her voice was filled with pain  
  
"Don't worry about him" Kurt replied "You need to end this dam match so we can get you to the team medic"  
  
Kurt helped Buffy to her knees and than she crawled over to Jones, who was still unconscious from Buffy's blow, and pinned him. The ref counted the three count and the bell rang. The ref went to raise Buffy's hand in victory, but Kurt told him to back off as he helps Buffy onto her feet.  
  
Vince was still watch on the stage when he heard a voice filled with venom for behind  
  
"You better get the hell out of here now" Faith said, in a low but extremely angry voice  
  
Vince looked back at her with the same look, although he was scared as hell on the inside, and walk backstage, not turning his back on her.  
  
Faith than ran down to the ring and got in. She saw Kurt helping Buffy to her feet, with one arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I'll take her" Faith said  
  
"No, that okay, I got her" Kurt replied  
  
Before Faith could object, Buffy said to Kurt "Kurt, I need you to check on Undertaker, I think he's in worst condition than me"  
  
Kurt decided not to protest and handed Buffy to Faith, than got outside the ring to where Taker was. He found the Undertaker slumped up against the barricade, barely conscious.  
  
Faith helped Buffy out the ring and carried her up the ramp. They were followed by Kurt who was helping Undertaker up the ramp.  
  
As they walked down the hallway, backstage, Buffy said to Faith "I can't help but think this is my punishment for what I did to A-Train last week"  
  
"Don't think that" Faith said as she helped Buffy towards the Medical room "A-Train got what he deserved"  
  
Faith and Kurt finally got Buffy and Undertaker to the team medic room and found Stephanie and Xander waiting for them. The medic on staff said that Buffy and Undertaker needed to go to the hospital, but Buffy protested, saying she not going anywhere until after Xander's match. The medic tried to reason with her, say her ribs could be broken, but she wouldn't hear any of it. The medic gave up and said he could tape her ribs up for the time being, but she would have to wait until after he helps Undertaker to the ambulance to bring him to the hospital. Undertaker tried to protest too, but didn't have the strength to back it up.  
  
As the medics left out the room with Taker, Steph turned to Faith "Faith, your match is coming up" Faith nodded and after giving Buffy, who lying on the examining table, one last look start out the room. Steph called out "And Faith, be careful"  
  
Faith stopped and turned to Steph "Don't worry, I will" Faith than turned back to the door and headed out.  
  
"Buffy, is there anything I can get you?" Kurt asked  
  
"I could use some water" Buffy answered back and Kurt quickly headed out the room to get some.  
  
"Buffy, you really need to go to the hospital" Xander said  
  
Buffy looked around the room to make sure it was just her, Xander and Steph than responded back "Come on Xander, you know I'll be fine. I was throw threw a brick wall once and was walking fine the next day"  
  
Neither of them noticed the shock look on Stephanie's face at what Buffy had just said about the brick wall.  
  
Faith ran to her locker room to get her championship belt, than ran to the ringside entrance just in time for her to go out. As she walked down the ramp, she saw Shaniqua already in the ring, waiting for her. Outside the ring, on the other side, was the Basham Bother. Faith sighed as she made it to the ring, she wanted to end this quick so she could get back to Buffy, but with the Bashams here, that could be a problem. So she would have to take them out first.  
  
Faith took al look at Shaniqua, who had a confident look, and thought (Well, she must think she's going to win.let's change that) Faith dropped her belt, jumped into the ring and ran towards Shaniqua. Shaniqua swung a fist at Faith, but Faith ducked under it and flipped out the ring to the other side, right in-between the Bashams. Faith sent an elbow to the face of the one behind her, knocking him out, than kick the one in front of her, knock him out.  
  
Faith than turned to Shaniqua, who was still in the ring and said "Not so confident now, are we"  
  
Back in the medical room, Buffy sat up straight with her shirt pull halfway up as the medic tape up her rib section. She watched as Kurt paced back and forth in front of her. He had come back in time, with her water, to see the huge bruise on her rib section and it made him very angry.  
  
"That son of a Bitch, Morgan and Jones will pay for what they did to you, mark my word!" Kurt yelled and ranted "They will pay!" as he paced he didn't notice that Buffy was sitting up more straight then she should be and not as in much pain anymore.  
  
"Calm down, Kurt, I'll be fine" Buffy reassured  
  
"Calm down?! After what they did to you! I don't think so, in fact I'm going to make them suffer for it" Kurt than stormed out the room  
  
After watching Kurt go, Buffy looked at Steph, who was smiling at her.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked  
  
"I think he likes you" Steph said back, still smiling  
  
"No, he's just being a friend" Buffy responded  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and muttered "And they say men are the blinded ones"  
  
Back in the ring, Faith continued to punish Shaniqua by kicking her in the mid section, than giving her a DDT. After, Faith got up and looked at Shaniqua, who was slowly getting on her knees. (Dam it, stay down, I don't have time for this, but I have to hold back) Faith thought, she really wanted to go check on Buffy. She than turned to the stage and shivered, she could almost feel Vince watching her in the back. Faith turned around just in time to see Shaniqua close line her, unfortunately for Shaniqua, she didn't have that much strength left, and couldn't give much to the move. Shaniqua fell back on her knees and Faith just flip back up.  
  
Back in what suppose to be Stephanie's office, now Vince's, Vince McMahon watched the Faith's match. He still believed she was the hottest woman he as ever seen. He wasn't in love with her, just wanted to bang her.  
  
"I could go out there and take care of her" Lita said, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.  
  
"No Lita" Vince said, "I want to hold you in reserve, until the right time"  
  
As Faith continued her match, Kurt Angle started too walked down to the ring. Faith knocked down Shaniqua, than turned to see Kurt walk up to the ring. (What the hell does he want?) Faith thought and with out looking at Shaniqua, who was getting back up, delivered a super kick to her. Faith pinned for the three and was announced the winner. Kurt got in to ring and saw a Basham slowly getting in to, the other one was still knocked out. He didn't know why the Basham was getting in, whether in was to get Shaniqua, or to try and attack Faith, it didn't matter. Kurt ran over and knocked him down with his shoulder, and then Kurt grabbed the Basham's foot and twisted it, putting him in an ankle lock, using all of his strength to do it. The Basham screamed out in pain, and was tapping the matt like it was a match and he was tapping out. Kurt didn't stop; he just kept twisting as hard as he could, even as the referee tried to pull him off. Faith stood there not knowing what to do, or why Kurt was trying to break this guy's leg. Finally Faith just decided to do nothing and watch (Hey, Steph said I couldn't put anyone on the injured list, she didn't say Kurt couldn't) After, three more referees and two officials came to get Kurt to let go, he finally released the Basham. The referees and officials lead down next to the Basham as he rolled back and forth holding his knee in pain. Kurt went to get a microphone, as the refs and official help Shaniqua and the Bashams up the ramp and into the backstage area.  
  
Kurt walked to the middle of the ring and began yelling into the microphone "Hey, Nathan Jones, you son of a bitch, I want you in this ring, right now!"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes; she knew what this was about. She did, however, find it amusing "Hey Kurt, Morgan hit her with a chair too"  
  
"Oh, yeah" Kurt said and than continued yelling into the microphone "Matt Morgan, you get your sorry ass out here, also"  
  
Suddenly, Vince's music started and Vince walk out on stage and stopped. He brought up his microphone and address Kurt "You don't go demanding people out to the ring"  
  
Kurt was just angered by his presents "That funny, I thought I was calling for two sorry assholes called Nathan Jones and Matt Morgan; not some old fart of an asshole called Vince McMahon!"  
  
Vince's face turned red "You better watch yourself, Kurt, I'm still your boss!"  
  
"You're nothing! Now give me Jones and Morgan!"  
  
Vince could see he was going to have to do something "That not going to happen, because they have just fought a hard match and are done for tonight, but I'll tell you what I'm going to do, next week you can have them in a tag match, with a partner of your choice"  
  
Faith saw a chance for some revenge for what they did and without taking it from Kurt's hand, Faith pulled his microphone over to her "I'll be his partner" than she let go and Kurt looked at her, a bit surprise at what she said.  
  
"Is that what you want, Kurt?" Vince asked if it didn't matter, but inside he knew it could spell trouble for Morgan and Jones.  
  
"Yeah" Kurt said, finally looking away from Faith and back at Vince "She can be my partner"  
  
"Fine" Vince replied "But you two don't know what you're getting in to. I mean you did see what they did to Buffy and Undertaker"  
  
Kurt could feel the angry rise up in him "I did see, I saw them beat down a beautiful young woman, who was kicking their butt, with two chairs and still loose the match. Now tell me what I have to be afraid of?"  
  
Vince didn't answer as Kurt's music started to play after he finish. Vince just looked at Kurt and Faith with disgust.  
  
Back in the medical room, Buffy still sat on the table with Stephanie at her side. Xander had gone out to the ringside entrance for his match that was up next.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Steph asked  
  
"Much better" Buffy said with no pain "My ribs are knitting themselves back and I don't feel any pain in my head or back anymore"  
  
"That's good" Steph said and after taking look at the medic, who was on the other side of the room filling out paper work, she leaned a little closer to Buffy and continued "I guess having a quick slayer healing ability comes in handy"  
  
Buffy smiled back, than asked "How do you think Undertaker is doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about him, He's taken worst and shown up on the show the following week"  
  
"Good, because I was worried" Buffy said with relief and than saw Stephanie take a quick look at the door. Buffy could tell what she wanted to do "Steph, it's really nice of you to be concerned about me and stay, but I'll be fine, so you can go" Steph looked at Buffy and didn't move, so Buffy tried again "It's okay, now go to him"  
  
Steph smiled at Buffy than left the room.  
  
Stephanie made her way to the ringside entrances and saw Xander talking to Ray Mysterio.  
  
"So, did you get the Korn song for your entrance?" Ray asked Xander  
  
"Not yet, so Steph said I'll just have to use the Smackdown theme music for now" Xander replied  
  
"Oh, Hello Stephanie" Ray said to Steph as she walked up to the two  
  
"Ray" Steph relied, but was looking at Xander  
  
Ray could tell that she wanted to talk to him and decided to make an exit "So, anyways I got.thing to do. See you guys later" with that Ray started to leave  
  
"Talk to you later, Ray" Xander said to Ray as he left, than turned back to Steph "come to wish me luck"  
  
"That and I will be coming out with you" Steph replied  
  
"No, Steph it's too dangerous"  
  
"I'm still going"  
  
Xander sighed "But you can't show favoritism"  
  
"My father show it all the time, and besides I've already done that with the three of you. Now I'm still you boss and I say I'm coming out there with you, case close" She had made up her mind.  
  
Xander could see that he wasn't going to win and decided not to argue anymore. The music started and they headed out. As they headed down the ramp, Xander noticed Stephanie walking behind him. He stopped and waited for her to get at his side.  
  
"If you're coming with me, than you walk at my side, not behind me" Xander said and Stephanie smiled back. Than they continued down the ramp and into the ring.  
  
Next the Big Show came down and was staring at Xander the whole way. Big Show got into the ring and Stephanie got outside. The referee rang the bell to begin, and Big Show went on the attack. Xander side step Big Show's attack and kick him hard on the back of Big Show's knee. Big Show feel to one knee and, with Big Show down a level, Xander follow up with a kick to the head. Big Show fell to all fours and Xander could only think that he was going to need more of an attack if he plans to survive more or less win.  
  
In the back, Buffy decided she couldn't just sit around anymore. She got up, and despite the pain that came back, walk out of the medic room.  
  
Back in the ring, Xander laid in another kick into Big Shows knee, but Show didn't go down, instead he fought the pain and turned around and gave a hard chop to Xander's chest. Xander jumped a bit in pain then felt the Big Show hand grab his throat. Xander quickly kick the Big Show leg and was let go, then he dropped and rolled out the ring to rethink his plan, but Big Show followed. Xander tried to run in one direction, but it would have led Show to Steph, so he couldn't do it. He turned around, but Big Show was blocking that way, so he slid back in the ring. Before he could get up, Big Show grabbed his leg from the outside and pulled him out. Big Show pushed Xander against the ring and gave him another hard chop. Big Show than tossed him back into the ring and followed. Once inside the ring, Big Show pick up Xander and knee him hard in the mid section, than tossed him into the corner. As Xander stagger forward from hitting the corner hard, Big Show pick him up and body slam him onto the matt.  
  
Steph was having a hard time watch, as Xander was being dismantled. So, she decided to do something, the only thing she could think of. She got up on the ropes and started to yell at Big Show. She was hoping to buy enough time for Xander to pick himself up. Big Show was stomping Xander, when he heard Steph. He turned around and stared at her, than decide to go after her. He ran over to the ropes and swung at her, but she jumped off the ropes, barely missing his fist.  
  
"Hey, you idiot, I'm the one your fighting not her" Xander yelled at Big Show as he pick himself up.  
  
Big Show turned around to see Xander back on his feet and tried to close line him, but Xander duck and Big Show ended up close lining the ref, knocking him out. Xander threw a few punches to Big Show face, but he just staggered back a little than grabbed Xander by the throat and choked slammed him.  
  
Faith, who saw the ref get knock out, was running down the ramp and into the ring. Big Show turned to her just in time to get a spinning jump kick to the head. Big Show fell flat onto the matt. Before Faith could do anything else, she heard the crowed go into an uproar and turned to see Lita coming down with a chair in hand.  
  
As Lita got into the ring, Faith said "Thanks for coming to help, but I've got it cover"  
  
Lita smiled at her as Faith turned her attention back to Big Show, than slammed the chair hard on Faith's back. Faith fell onto the mat, face first and Lita dropped the chair and knelled down next to her, rolled her over and start punching her.  
  
Stephanie got into the ring and pulled Lita off Faith and yelled "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Lita didn't respond, just gave Stephanie a deadly look and start advancing on her. The crowed when into another up roar, and Lita turned to see Buffy getting in the ring. Lita tried to kick Buffy in the already damaged mid section, but Buffy caught her foot. So Lita jumped up with her other foot and connected to the back of Buffy's head. Lita than grabbed the back of Buffy's neck, but than Buffy elbowed her in the stomach. Buffy followed up by putting Lita in a head lock. The two women struggled and fell over the top ropes and on to the floor. Steph watch the two fighting outside the ring, than saw Big Show getting back to his feet.  
  
"Get out of the ring, Steph" Xander said as he got up and Steph quickly got out.  
  
Big Show turned to Xander, with his back to the entrance on the stage. So he didn't see Ray Mysterio come running down and get into the ring. Ray dropkick Big Show on the same knee that Xander was working on. Than Xander and Ray each grabbed one of Big Show's arms and whipped him against the ropes. They planned to double drop kick him as he bounced back, but Big Show regained his control and double close line them both. Outside the ring, Buffy finish off Lita, by throwing her into the steel steps. She looked back in the ring to see Big Show pick up Xander by the neck.  
  
Buffy got into the ring and said "Drop him or else"  
  
Big Show saw Buffy take a fighting stance, than he saw Faith get back up and take one too. Both of them had taken him out on separate times, so he sure as hell couldn't take them on both. So he figured he had enough and drop Xander and left the ring. Faith saw the ref getting up and told Buffy that they should get out so the ref doesn't expect anything. Buffy nodded and when over to Ray, pick him up and got out, followed by Faith. The ref looked around a little and saw Xander in the ring, fighting to get to his feet and Big Show walking up the ramp. So the ref decided to start the ten count for Big Show to get back in or be counted out. Big Show stopped when he heard the ref start to count and turned around and thought about going back. He decided against it and continued up the ramp. As he got to the stage entrance, Vince came out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, get back in there!" Vince yelled at Big Show. At that point the ref reached ten and declared Xander the winner.  
  
"Vince, I'm not going back, I've had enough of these types of matches" Big Show said back  
  
"You'll have enough when I say you had enough, now get back in there and destroy him!" Vince pointed at Xander "or you're fired!"  
  
Big Show got mad and grabbed Vince by the throat "I quit!!" and than he let him go and walk off.  
  
After Vince regain his balance, he looked back at the ring and at the group now called The Pack. They stood together in the ring, a little beaten and busied but still standing. He than stormed back stage.  
  
Steph and Buffy pick up Xander and Faith pick up Ray and they headed back stage.  
  
Moments later, Vince paced back and forth in his office in front of Lita and Lesnar like a sergeant pacing in front of his troops.  
  
"Dam it, I wanted Show to take out Alexander, how dare he quit on me!" Vince said with angry  
  
"Why are you worrying about Xander, he's nothing" Lita said "We should go after Faith or even Buffy, they're the power"  
  
"But Xander the heart" Vince said back "with the heart destroy the other parts can't function right"  
  
Lita just rolled her eyes at him. She didn't like him, or his reasoning, but being on his side was to her advantage at the moment.  
  
"I'll do it" Brock said "I'll take him on next week"  
  
"Why bother" Lita responded "Buffy and Faith will just interfere"  
  
Vince thought for a moment then remembered something "I don't think so, I know of something in their contracts that I can use to my advantage"  
  
"What's in their contracts?" Lita asked  
  
Vince eyed her and said "Don't you concern yourself with it, and besides what the hell were you doing going down to the ring and revealing the side you were on? Do you realize I was saving you for the right moment?!"  
  
Lita didn't answer, she just looked away  
  
Back in the locker room, Buffy and Faith packed there bags and Steph was giving a hurting Xander a massage.  
  
"You know he'll just try again next week" Faith said as she packed  
  
"Yeah" Xander responded, feeling down "and he is trying to take me out because I'm the weak one"  
  
"You are not weak, Xander" Buffy said "And the reason he has target you, is because you're the heart of the group. Faith and I are the power, and Steph is the brains. Vince thinks if he can get rid of you, we wouldn't be able to function"  
  
"She's right" Steph said to Xander  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to face whatever he sends at us together" Xander said, he was feeling better  
  
"I've got a question" Faith said "Why did Lita betray us like that?"  
  
"It about your championship" Steph said "The quest for the gold can make you do almost anything. The two of you should know that by now"  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other; they knew what she was talking about. Buffy than spoke "Well anyways, Vince has a new weapon against us"  
  
"I think she has it in for me the most" Faith said  
  
Buffy than decided to ask a question of her own "What is it with wrestler and folding chair? I mean Faith and I both were attack with chairs tonight"  
  
"They don't just use chairs" Xander said as he bends his back into the massage that Steph was giving him (God, she good at this) "Sometimes they use sledge hammers, steel pipes and any other object that can be use as a weapon"  
  
Buffy stood there, taking in what Xander said. She knew thing could get really interesting.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: I have changed my mind as far as Angel goes. Well, I've actually changed it for a third time. You see, first I wasn't going to bring him in on the events, just switch to him for time to time as he watched the shows. Then I decide to bring him near the end of the story. Now I've decide to have him, with Gunn, visit the next Smackdown Show. 


	15. Chapter 15: Matters of Trust

Chapter 15  
Matters of trust  
  
They gang was in San Francisco were the next Smackdown was to take place. It was two days before the next show and they were at a local café sitting at an outside table. They just had a long day shopping.well Buffy, Faith, and Stephanie did the shopping while Xander just tag along. The only part he enjoyed was when Steph stopped off at Victoria's Secret and wanted him there for his opinion. Now, they sat an outside round table, drinking and talking. Steph had an ice tea, Xander and Faith had orange juice, and Buffy had a lemonade aid. At the moment Xander was trying to argue his idea to Buffy.  
  
"Come on Buffy, it would be a great match" Xander said  
  
"It's not going to happen, Xander" Buffy replied  
  
"I have to admit" Faith said "I would be interested in seeing it myself"  
  
"Don't you help him" Buffy said to Faith  
  
"Look, it the question that everyone has been asking for years" Xander argue "and everyone would want to see it, Britney vs. Christina would sell out any show and all I need you to do is call Britney about it"  
  
"Xander, I'm not going to ask her to be in a WWE match, and besides how do you plan to get Christina to do it"  
  
Xander said with a smirk "Simple, first Steph gets her number for me, than I call her up and say that Britney said that she was a skinny little hoe that doesn't know how to remove a layer of makeup before adding the next"  
  
"That wrong, Xander" Buffy replied "and I'm still not calling her"  
  
"But"  
  
Before Xander could continued, Steph cut in "Xander, you need to let it go"  
  
Xander sighed in defeat "Well, I still think it would have make a great match"  
  
Faith leaded over toward Xander and whispered "I think it would have too"  
  
"Guys, I think maybe we need to start thinking on what my father is planning to do next" Steph said seriously  
  
"It's simple, he going to put me in another match" Xander said  
  
"We just need to figure out who" Faith said  
  
"It's either going to be Brock or Lita" Buffy said "because Nathan Jones and Matt Morgan already have a match"  
  
"It will probably be Brock, because I think Lita has it out for me alone" Faith said  
  
"Well it's settled then, I'll have to face Brock" Xander replied  
  
Stephanie was worried how they weren't taking it more seriously "You all act as if it's nothing"  
  
"Hey, we're The Pack, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" Faith responded  
  
"But my father will find a way this time to ban the rest of us from ringside"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find a way around what every he cooks up.later; right now I just want to enjoy my day off"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. She believed they weren't taking the matter seriously enough. On the other hand, they did live on a hell mouth once and have faced worse than Brock Lesner.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and asked "Hey B, what in the bag?" she indicated to bag next to Buffy's seat. She had gone off by herself at the mall for a short time and returned with a bag full of some items that she hasn't shown any of them.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment before answering "Well, I was planning on waiting until we got back to the hotel, but I guess now is a good time as any.uh I everyone something." Buffy reached into the bag and pulled out a CD and handed it to Faith "Here Faith, I got you that 'a perfect circle' CD you wanted. I remember that you said there was a song on there that you wanted as your new entrance music but couldn't remember the name. Well, now you can find it"  
  
"Thanks B" Faith said as she looked over the CD  
  
Buffy than reach again into the bag and pulled out a Playstation 2 game and handed in to Xander "Here you go Xander, that game you're been talking about"  
  
"Cool, Final Fantasy X-2, thanks" Xander replied  
  
Buffy again reached to the bag and pull out a small rectangular box. She looked at Steph and said "I didn't know what to get you, so I hope you like this" she than handed the box to Steph  
  
Stephanie looked at the box than pull the top off. Inside was a gold name bracelet and on the name plate was inscribed 'Stephanie McMahon' and under it was '1# General Manager'. Stephanie could tell it wasn't really gold, and it probably only cost maybe 40 dollars, but still to Steph it was priceless. Even though she had a confused look on her face.  
  
Buffy look at her and asked "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it" Steph said but still confused "Whats the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion, just bought something for a friend" Buffy replied but could still see the confused look on Steph "I'm guessing no one ever just got you a gift for being friends"  
  
"I've gotten gifts for Christmas, birthdays, from boyfriends and men who want had certain things in minded for the gift. But never this." Steph suddenly remember something from a long time ago and looked at Xander "Wait there actually was one time, when I was a kid, a certain boy, who visited on summers, brought me a necklace he made"  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at Xander and found him blushing slightly  
  
"It was just something I made in school" Xander said  
  
"It wasn't 'just something'" Steph said with a smile "It was a lovely handcrafted necklace and I loved it" Steph than put on the bracelet "just like this one" Steph had gotten expensive cars, jewelry and other overly priced items as gifts before, but not of them compared to what Buffy had given her or Xander had before. At first she didn't understand, but now she knew, it was because they were gifts from the heart.  
  
Just then, there was a ring noise and Buffy looked at Xander "Xander, I think that's your cell"  
  
"No, Buffy, that's your cell. You have one, remember" Xander replied sarcastically  
  
"Oh" Buffy said and reached into her jacket on the back of her chair and pulled out her cell. She looked at the caller ID "Speak of the devil, it's Britney"  
  
"Oh, ask her about my idea" Xander said  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "I think I'll take it over here" she pointed in and walked away  
  
"Well, isn't Buffy happy with her new best friend" Faith said sarcastically  
  
"I think you're jealous" Xander responded  
  
"I'm not jealous" Faith said defensively and turned to Steph "Steph; I'm not jealous, right"  
  
Stephanie didn't answer; she was looking at the bracelet on her wrist. "Does she do this a lot? You know, just buy gifts for friends" she asked and ran her fingers over the bracelet  
  
"Occasionally" Faith answered  
  
"Kind of new for you to have a friend just buy you a gift, huh" Xander said  
  
Steph smiled at Xander "Like I said before, not new just a long time since"  
  
"Hey guys, guess what?" Buffy said as she rejoined them and sat back down  
  
"What, did you're new pop star friend invite you to a Hollywood party?" Faith said not so nicely  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said, ignoring the tone in her voice "but it's more of a private party"  
  
"Well, good for you"  
  
Buffy smiled at the fact Faith was burying herself in a hole "She invited us all to her New Years Eve Party"  
  
"I hope you have lots."Faith said sarcastically at first then realizes what Buffy said and was surprised "Wait, all of us?"  
  
Buffy nodded in return and Faith said "I'm in" she than when back to looking at her CD and didn't pay any attention to the smirk on Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy turned to Steph "By the way, Britney would like to come to the show that takes place before New Years, if that's okay" Steph nodded in return  
  
"That's the song" Faith said then showed the CD to Steph and pointed to track 7 "Its called 'The Outsider'; I would like that to be my new entrance music, if you could get the legal rights for me to use it"  
  
"I'll try, but I'm still working on the song Xander wants, so it wouldn't be any time soon" Steph responded  
  
At the Wolfram and Hart in LA, Angel sat in his office, typing away at his computer. Although he looked busy, he really wasn't doing anything important.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Angel said "It's open"  
  
"Hey Boss, I've got the tickets" Gunn said as he came in  
  
"Great" Angel said as he got up and walked around his desk  
  
"There mid row floor seats, so we'll be close to the action, but not at it"  
  
"How many were you able to get?"  
  
"Four, that's one for me, one for Fred, one for you, and since Wes isn't a WWE fan, I guessing one for Spike"  
  
Angel bit his lip before saying "Yeah, how about you give me Spike's ticket along with mine and I'll go give him his. You can go give Fred's her ticket"  
  
"Okay" Gunn said confused as he handed Angel both tickets  
  
Two days later, Angel, Gunn, and Fred arrived in San Francisco and got to the arena as Smackdown was about to begin. Spike was not with them.  
  
"It's so exciting to be at a live wrestling show" Fred said as she took her seat  
  
"Yeah" Gunn said as he sat down next to her "To bad Spike couldn't make it" he than looked at Angel taking a seat on the next to him "Why was it he couldn't make it?"  
  
Without looking at Gunn, Angel responded "Like I said before, he has a secret mission to go on"  
  
"What's the mission about?" Fred asked  
  
"He told me it was secret so I don't know" Angel answered quickly  
  
"Whatever" Gunn responded, and then decided to change the subject "So, I really haven't been watching since The Rock beat Hogan and than left for the other show, what's been happening since; has The Rock come back?"  
  
"You're a Rock fan?" Angel asked  
  
"Yep" Gunn answer with pride "Your not"  
  
"No" Angel said flat out "Kurt Angle fan"  
  
"You mean that bald dorky guy" Gunn responded  
  
"Dorky?! He's a better wrestler than The Rock" Angel shoot back  
  
"If I remember correctly, The Rock beat Kurt Angle" Gunn said smugly  
  
Angel couldn't come up with a come back. He was right, Rock did beat Angle. So Angel said the first thing that came to his mind "Yeah, well, what do you know? You who wear a business suit to a wrestling event?  
  
"Hey, I make this look good" Gunn said smugly "And you shouldn't talk about who's wearing what. I mean look at you, black shirt, black jeans and black trench coat" As he argued with Angel, neither of them notice the audiences start to cheer.  
  
"Guys, stop your bickering and look" Fred said and pointed to the big screen above the stage. "Isn't that Buffy?"  
  
On the big screen showed Buffy walking in the backstage area  
  
"Buffy" Angel said lightly as he saw her. At that moment, he finally dawned on him that he was in the same building as his former love.  
  
There was no particular reason why Buffy was walking around backstage, except for getting out of the locker room. Vince had yet again made sure that they got the worst locker room in the arena. This one looked even more like a janitor's room than the last one. Of course, she didn't need to use the locker room. She wasn't planning on changing into her wrestling outfit. At the moment, she was blue jeans, a white shirt covered by a button down shirt that wasn't button. She wasn't going to be changing, because she wasn't going to wrestle tonight. That was because of the beating she took last week and the injures that resulted. However, she was fine and completely healed for it, but Steph said it would be best if she sat out one show, as not to raise any questions.  
  
Just then, Buffy heard the funniest horn beat from behind her. She turned around to see Kurt Angel drive up on a motor.scooter. The scooter was blue just like the helmet he wore.  
  
Kurt drives up and stops next to Buffy. "Hey Buffy, how do you like my ride?" Kurt said as he took off his helmet.  
  
"It's.nice" Buffy replied while trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Yeah, got it a few days ago" Kurt said with a smile "Maybe you and I could go for a ride sometime"  
  
"Maybe.someday" Buffy said "Well.huh.I've got to go to the.restroom.so bye" Buffy then walked off as quick as she could, holding in the laughter until she was somewhere he couldn't see  
  
"Bye" Kurt said as he watched her go. He then turned around to Undertaker walk up to him and stops. Undertaker gave him a look and Kurt replied "Jealous"  
  
Undertaker shuck his head and walked away.  
  
As Kurt watched him go, he said to himself "He's jealous"  
  
As the image on the Big Screen when off, Gunn turned to Angel and said "I think your favorite wrestler has a thing for your girl"  
  
"First off, she not my girl anymore and second he wasn't.well he couldn't.he just got a new.scooter and wanted to see if she wanted to ride it" Angel said back  
  
"Yeah I'm betting that's not all he wanted her to ride"  
  
"Shut up Gunn"  
  
"Guys!" Fed interrupted "Would you just watch the show and stop arguing, there is a match about to begin"  
  
Back in the little locker room, Steph sat on one of two benches that were there. She had her laptop in her lap, as she tried to get some work done. Her main problem was it wasn't very comfortable, but she didn't really have a choice as her father had taken her office away from her. Across from her, on the other bench, sat Xander and Faith. Faith was in her wrestling outfit, because of her match tonight. Xander was in regular cloth, even though he might end up in a match. Both of them were looking at the new Smackdown magazine that came out. It had a three page article on them. Well, the article was only two pages; on the first page was a picture that Xander, Buffy and Faith had posed for. The picture showed Xander in the middle with Buffy on his right and Faith on his left. Xander had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face and both Buffy and Faith were in fighting stances.  
  
"This is totally awesome" Faith said as she read over the article. It some Q and A and some information about them. The information wasn't anything too in dept, mainly where their from and what school they when to. Faith's information, however, was changed for the article, mainly because she spent the last few years in jail and wasn't exactly released. Stuff like her last her last name was changed to Giles, thanks to the G-Man for letting her use it. The rest was the same as Buffy and Xander, as far as where she is from.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Steph said "Come in"  
  
Ray Mysterio entered, with his US belt on his shoulders, and said "You wanted to see me, Ms. McMahon"  
  
"Yes Ray, Have a seat" Steph said as she cleared some papers that were on the bench next to her. Ray sat in the spot and put his belt next to him. Steph set the papers on her other side, then turned to Ray and continued "Now, I've notice that you've developed a friendship with Xander as of late" Ray nodded and reach over to Xander and smack hands with him. Stephanie smiled and then continued with what she was saying "and you've might have noticed there is a feud starting with our group and my father. Which brings me to my question? Would you like to join our group? It would be of great help to us to have someone of your talent."  
  
Ray took a moment to think, then said "Join The Pack.Well; I have notice that a war is start between you and your father. And those who aren't on a side will most likely get caught in the cross fire.So, since I'm not will to sell my soul to Vince McMahon, I'll join your group."  
  
Faith and Xander both said "All right" and shuck Ray's hand  
  
Ray Mysterio turned back to Steph and said "Hey, what about Undertaker? He teamed with Buffy last week and if he joined us, it would make us almost unstoppable"  
  
Stephanie sighed "I've already asked him and he would have to think about it. The problem is he is more of a loner then a group member"  
  
Just then, Buffy came though the door "Steph, your father is heading to the ring and you know he is going to want to see us out there"  
  
The group looked at each other for a moment then slowly got up and started toward ringside.  
  
Out at ringside, Vince's music was playing as Vince, Brock Lesnar, and Lita made their way to the ring. The three got in the ring and Vince was about to talk in his microphone but was interrupted by Stephanie's music. They had decided not to wait until Vince called them out. Stephanie came out followed by Xander and Buffy, then Ray and Faith, both had there belts with them. The Pack waited on the stage, like the week before, waiting for Vince McMahon to start.  
  
Vince raise the microphone again to start, but again was interrupted. This time by Undertaker's music as Undertaker came out and joins The Pack on the stage.  
  
Vince looked at the Undertaker confused and asked "What are you doing out here, Undertaker?"  
  
Undertaker, with microphone in hand, said "I'm here to stand with my Pack"  
  
The rest of the group smile, especially Stephanie.  
  
"Fine" Vince replied "I've guess you've made your choice" Vince paused then continued "Well, lets get down to business, that involves you, Alexander. Since you had such a big victory over the Big Show, who I might add doesn't work here anymore; I figure we should follow it up with another match. Tonight, you will be facing Brock Lesner"  
  
Vince had expected them to be angry or shock, or even scary, but instead they just stared at him like they had expected it.  
  
"Oh, I know what the rest of you are thinking, your thinking that we'll just go down to the ring and save him" Vince said "Well, that not going to happen, because if I see any of you at ringside during the match, which includes you, Steph; There will be major consequences to face"  
  
"What are you going to do, fire us, because you can't do that" Faith shoot back  
  
"No, I'll fire Stephanie" Vince replied with a grin  
  
Stephanie eyes widen with fear, knowing where her father was going with this. Everyone else was confused, expect for Xander could only think (Oh boy, here we go)  
  
"Faith, you and Buffy need to learn that you can never trust a McMahon" Vince said "and my daughter is a McMahon. You see, your Iron Clad contracts, aren't so iron clad. There is a clause that states that the G.M. of Smackdown can fire the two of you. Now, my daughter wasn't thinking when she put that clause in or she would have specified her as the G.M. but she didn't. It basically just says the G.M. of Smackdown and not a particular one. So, I'll fire Stephanie and put another person as General Manager and have him or her fire the two of you. With the both of you out of the way, I can make Alexander life a miserable hell and if you're thinking he can just quite too, I wouldn't let that happen, I'll hold him to his contract. Now you see its better to let Alexander take his punishment tonight or I'll put him though hell later"  
  
Stephanie could feel Buffy and Faith staring at her from behind.  
  
Vince was enjoying this "So if the rest of you show at ringside during the match, I will follow threw with what I said. This includes Ray and Undertaker; I don't want to see either of you at ringside either"  
  
Vince's music started to play, but Xander wasn't going to let him have the last word "Wait, hold on, cut the music" the music stop and Xander continued "Am I suppose to be afraid?"  
  
"You better be afraid, you're facing Brock Lesnar?" Vince replied  
  
"The guy enjoyed beating up on a one legged man and then threw him down the stair in a wheel chair. And he had to cheat to get his belt back. So I said again, am I supposed to be afraid?" Xander didn't even wait for an answer, he just headed back stage and the others followed.  
  
As they left, Vince was yelling at them "Hey, don't you dare leave, I'm not done yet!" Just then, the audience started to chant "Asshole, Asshole"  
  
Vince's face got red "All of you need to shut up!!! I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon and I demand respect!!!"  
  
In the audience, Fred had joined in on the Asshole chant. Gunn looked at Fred then turned to Angel "Guess Xander is in trouble.on the other hand, since you don't like the guy, I'm guessing your looking forward to the match"  
  
"I may not like him, but I still don't want to see him harmed. Well, not as bad as what he going to get from Lesnar" Angel replied  
  
Moment later, Xander, Stephanie, Buffy and Faith were back in their locker room. Ray Mysterio had a match and Undertaker was off on his own.  
  
Xander was pacing back and forth, talking about his match "I'm pretty sure I can't get a pin, but maybe I can get him in a submission move and get him to tap out. I have see him tap out before, but the question is do I have enough strength to make him tap. On the other hand I could just get disqualified, but Vince would just turn over the DQ and Brock would be on the attack again, so I would have to as least hit him hard enough when I get the DQ, so Brock doesn't get back up. If that would even work"  
  
Xander realized he wasn't getting any feedback from the other three and turn to see Stephanie sitting on the bench with her head down. She was avoiding look at Buffy and Faith, who both were standing next to her, staring at her harshly.  
  
"Alright, I know what the two of you are thing and you shouldn't blame Steph" Xander said  
  
Buffy didn't take her eyes off Steph "You know I can understand if you didn't want to give us a fully Iron contract, but to say you did and put a way to have us fired, that's what piss me off. What, didn't you trust us?"  
  
Stephanie didn't look up at Buffy "I try to chance the clause.with out tell you. But I should have known that is impossible, well I knew it was impossible. I was going to come to the both of you about it"  
  
"Oh and that's suppose to make me feel better" Buffy replied  
  
"Hold on Buffy" Xander said "I know what Stephanie did was wrong, but try and understand it from her point of view. She grew up in the WWE, a place where even your own family at one point will mostly likely betray you. In fact, Steph's family, her bother and father, have betray her. So many others have too. Yes, she should have been up front with both of you, but its just hard for her to trust anyone these days"  
  
Buffy still was mad "Xander still seems to trust you, but I see thing different. Your mistake and mistrust has put him in a dangerous situation. It might be some time before I can trust you again" then Buffy start out the door  
  
"I kind of have a plan" Steph weakly called out to Buffy, but Buffy didn't return. Steph then turned to Faith "I guess you're angry with me to"  
  
Faith sighed "Well, I am disappointed, but I'm the last person to be preaching about trust. As far as Buffy goes, it just that her best friend is in trouble and she can't do anything about it, but she forgive you sooner or later. Hey if she can forgive me after what I did to her, then I'm sure you'll be okay"  
  
"Thanks, Faith" Steph said  
  
"Yeah, everything will be fine" Xander said "anyways, I need to change, so if you ladies don't mind waiting outside for a moment"  
  
Faith remember what Xander said last week when she and Buffy had to change and smiled "Come on Xander, The Pack does everything together and besides Steph and I have both seen you naked"  
  
Faith then noticed Xander and Steph looking at each other "You two haven't."  
  
"Lets just let him change" Steph said and lead Faith out the room  
  
Faith and Steph got out into the hallway and Steph closed the door behind her.  
  
Faith turned to Steph and said "If you two haven't been sleeping with each other, then what have the two of you been doing the nights he has spent in your room"  
  
"Well.sleeping together with clothes on, you know a comforting thing. And before that we just talk" Steph replied  
  
"Oh, I guess you and him have a slow moving relationship"  
  
"We haven't even said.I love you to each other yet"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Steph smiled "I'm falling in love, but I figure if we move slowly, we can do things right"  
  
Faith smiled back "Well, I think the two of you are good for each other.anyways I think my match is starting soon, so I need to get going"  
  
"Good luck" Steph told Faith as she walked off  
  
Moments later, Faith made it to the ringside entrance where Kurt Angle was waiting for her. She then saw Ray Mysterio coming backstage after successfully defending his title against Charlie Haass.  
  
"Great Match, Ray" Faith said  
  
"Thanks" Ray said "I'm going to hit the showers, good luck in your" then walked towards his locker room  
  
"Hey, Faith" Kurt said as he walked up to her "Why wasn't I asked to join your group?"  
  
"I don't know" Faith said with a straight face but was smiling on the inside. Steph had told her; before the show started that Kurt would come to her with that question. Now it was time to do her part "With what has happen with Xander right now, she and of course Buffy are not doing good at the moment. Especially Buffy, her best friend is in a match with Brock and she can't do anything.if someone could only help him.it would make her feel a hold lot better"  
  
"Really" Kurt said and Faith could see his brain start to work.well, she was hoping he was getting the right idea. With him, she couldn't tell.  
  
Out in the audience, Angel was looking at the program "Faith's match is up next"  
  
Suddenly Kurt's music start and Kurt came out. The audience was chanting 'You suck' at the right times in his music  
  
"If your boy is so great, then why is everyone saying 'you suck'" Gunn said to Angel  
  
"You really haven't watched it in awhile, they mean it out of respect now" Angel replied  
  
"I don't see how you suck means respect" Gunn muttered  
  
Then, Faith's music started and Faith came out  
  
Gunn tapped the person in front of him and said "I know that girl"  
  
"Yeah right" the guy in front replied not believing Gunn  
  
Faith joined Kurt in the ring and then Nathan Jones, followed by Matt Morgan, came to the ring.  
  
The bell rang with Kurt and Jones in the ring first. Kurt got the first strike and started to punish Jones. After sometime, Jones finally tagged Morgan in and Kurt decided to tag Faith in the ring. Faith would go on to beat the hell out of Morgan, then after awhile tag Kurt back in. He would stay on top for awhile, but Morgan would counter, putting the match back in his and Jones's favor. Kurt would take some punishment for some time, before finally, after a counter of his own, getting to his corner and tagging Faith in. Morgan tagged Jones in, but Faith was handling both of them without any problem. Faith, however, didn't see Lita come down to the ring with a steel pipe in hand, hiding it behind her back. Faith whipped Jones to the ropes and when to bounce off the other ropes, on the side Lita was waiting. When she hit the ropes, Lita hit Faith in the back with the steel pipe. Faith stubble forwarded some, holding her back in pain. Jones, who had gain control of himself, saw what happen and slid behind Faith and put her in a roll up pin. When the ref when for the count, Jones put his foot on the ropes and use it to keep the pin. Faith would still have been able to kick out of it, but Lita was holding Jones's foot down, add more leverage. Kurt was fighting outside the ring with Morgan, and saw what was happening. He got into the ring and tried to break the pin, but he was too late. By the time he got to them, the ref counted three and Nathan Jones quickly got out after. Nathan Jones and Matt Morgan were announced the winners.  
  
Faith got to a sitting position and saw Nathan Jones and Matt Morgan making a quick retreat backstage. Lita was slowly backing up the ramp, the whole time smiling at Faith. Faith could feel the anger rise in her; Lita had just caused her to lose the match. Her first lose in fact.  
  
"Wait, Faith lose the match" Fred said in disbelief "but that red headed woman hit Faith with a pipe"  
  
"Doesn't matter, the ref didn't see it" Gunn said  
  
"But he could review the playback" Fred replied  
  
"Doesn't matter, the ref's decision is final, even if he saw the playback" Angel added  
  
Backstage, Nathan Jones, followed by Mat Morgan, was making their way to the parking lot.  
  
"That was a great victory" Jones said  
  
"Yeah, but you know they might be looking for payback" Morgan replied  
  
"So what, Vince will take."Jones stopped at the sound of something slamming hard. He turned around to see Morgan flat on the ground unconscious and Buffy with a crazed smile and a chair her hands.  
  
"So, you guys like to hit people with chairs" Buffy said as she step over Morgan and slowly advancing on Jones "Well, maybe I like to hit people with chairs too"  
  
Nathan Jones back away with fear, as Buffy advanced on him with the chair in hand.  
  
Jones was saved as Vince came running up "Buffy, don't you dare"  
  
"And you're going to stop me how?" Buffy said, still looking crazed and pissed  
  
"Well.if you attack him.or even me" Vince said, adding himself in for safety "I'll add Lita to Alexander's match and make it a handicap match against him"  
  
Buffy could feel the anger shoot threw her body as she tightened the grip on the chair. She finally threw the chair down and stormed off.  
  
"I've could have taken her" Jones said  
  
Vince rolled his eyes at him  
  
Xander made his way to the ringside entrance for his match that was coming up next. He was in his wrestling outfit, which he still wore the black leather pants and boot, but this time he had a sleeveless black shirt on.  
  
"Xander" Steph called out to him as she ran to caught up  
  
Xander stopped and turned to her. She caught up to him and said "I've got the rights to use the Korn song for your entrance"  
  
Xander thought, then said "Not this time, I don't want the first match I use that song for to be a lose"  
  
"Well, that's positive thing" Steph replied sarcastically  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm going to try my best"  
  
"You better" Steph said  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, before Stephanie passionately kissed him. The kiss lasted for a bit, and then Steph parted from him and said "Good luck"  
  
Xander watched as she walked back to the locker room. He found a new strength inside him now. He knew he probably was still going to lose to Brock, but he was at least going to make him feel some pain. He started toward ringside  
  
As Xander made his way down the ramp, he notice a lot more of the audience was cheering him this time. In fact the whole audience was chanting his name. It felt good to have that kind of backing. Xander made it into the ring and waited for Brock Lesnar.  
  
Brock Lesnar's music started and Brock came out. He was smiling at Xander the whole way down the ramp and into the ring. Smiling because he believed this was going to be an easy victory. Brock got into the ring and the bell to begin the match rang. Xander quickly attack Brock with punches to the face and stomach. Brock just laughed and pushed Xander down, then when on the attack. Brock started tossing Xander around like a rag doll.  
  
In the audience, Angel couldn't stay still in his seat. Suddenly this sport didn't seem all good when someone you know was getting the crap beat out of them. This was almost as bad as last week, when he watch, on TV, Buffy get hit several times with the chair.  
  
"Oh, that's got to hurt" Gunn said as Xander got suplex.  
  
In the back, Stephanie, Buffy and Faith, watched  
  
"I thought you said you had a plan" Buffy said  
  
"I do" Steph replied "If he only gets the hint"  
  
Back in the ring, Xander was tossed into the corner, his back slamming hard. Brock started to run toward him, but Xander regained himself and quickly raised his foot and it connected with Brock's face. Brock stumbled around and Xander quickly follow up by running up behind him, jumping up and slamming his face to the matt. Xander then put one knee in Brock's back and locked his hands under his jaw. Xander used all of his strength and applied pressure on Brock's back with his knee and pulled back on his jaw. Xander had Brock in a submission and could only hope on making him tap. Brock was in pain and no where to go. The audience started to cheer and believe that Xander might do it. Xander applied more pressure on Brock's back. Brock hand when up, but still wasn't going down.  
  
In the back, Stephanie, Buffy and Faith were on their feet.  
  
"Come on, you can do it" Faith said and was making a motion with hand downward.  
  
Xander could see Brock's hand up in the air, but it wasn't going down. Xander reach down inside himself and found the strength that Steph had given him earlier and used it. He pull on Brock's jaw more and drove his knee into his back hardier. Brock's face when red and his hand went down some more. Xander could see he was doing it; he just needed to hold on some more. Xander suddenly feel movement, an upward movement. In was Brock, he was slowly getting to his feet; despite Xander have his knee in his back. As Brock got up, Xander quickly adjusted his arms to a sleeper hold, in hopes of weaken Brock back down to the matt. It didn't work; Brock got to his feet and started to back up in hopes on ramping Xander in the corner. Xander saw this coming and let go and moved. Brock ended up hitting the corner with his already hurt back and dropped to his knees. Xander was already hurting from the punishment he took early on in the match, so he was holding on to the top rope trying to get a breather and steady him self. Xander slowly pushed him self up and started to lay in punches to Brock as he got up. Brock shrub off the pain coming from the punches and close lined Xander over the ropes on the side to the ring facing the ramp. Brock got out and grabbed Xander's arm and whipped him into the steel steppes. He then pick Xander up by the legs, and slammed his back on the ground.  
  
After the back of Xander's head hit the ground he could only think how the padding on the ground does really protect you from the cement under it.  
  
"You said you weren't afraid of me" Brock said as he stood over Xander "I bet you're afraid of me now"  
  
Threw the pain Xander looked up at Brock "How could anyone be afraid of you"  
  
Brock got pissed off and pick up Xander over his shoulder, setting him in a position for an F-5. Brock then F-5ed Xander's ankle into the steel poll.  
  
Angel looked away, as did Fred.  
  
Xander was holding his ankle up to his chest. The pain was extreme. Brock again stood over him and said "Let me ask you again, are you afraid of me?"  
  
Xander looked at Brock in shook "This is about your ego" then he started to laugh "I not going to satisfy your ego" he continue to laugh.  
  
This made Brock even madder. He picked up Xander and was about to F-5 him into the steel post. Suddenly, Kurt Angle came down and hit Brock from behind, causing him to drop Xander. The ref saw this and DQed Xander. But that didn't stop Kurt; he threw Brock in the ring and followed. Kurt continued to attack Brock.  
  
In the back, Steph turned to the other two and said "The match is over, go help Xander"  
  
Without another word, Buffy and Faith ran to ringside. Steph watch them go, and then decided to go too. Her plan to get Kurt to interfere almost didn't work. Basically she knew her father would ban her and the rest of them from ringside, she knew this days before the show. She also knew he would ban anyone associated with them. Her plan was to present these associates, Ray and Undertaker, right in front of him, because Vince could really only see what is in front of him and would be distracted by them. Distracted from Kurt, who's only real association with The Pack was with Buffy. Next was to plan the idea into Kurt's head to help Xander. She couldn't have straight out asked him, because someone might have overheard it and reported it back to Vince. Then he would have ban Kurt from the ring. Instead she had Faith plan the idea by mentioning how Buffy was worried about Xander. Steph knew Kurt would then safe Xander for Buffy's sake. The only problem was Kurt came late, and Xander had taken a lot of damage.  
  
As Buffy and Faith ran down to Xander, in the ring it took six refs to get Kurt off of Brock. Brock quickly rolled out the ring and ran threw the audience. Kurt gave chase after him.  
  
"Xander, can you walk?" Buffy asked as she and Faith kneeled down next to him  
  
"No" Xander said in pain "I can't even get up"  
  
The fear showed all over Buffy face.  
  
"Come on, lets carry him" Faith said, then saw Stephanie coming down the ramp with medics and a stretcher. They lifted Xander onto the stretcher and start up the ramp. Faith, Buffy and Steph followed.  
  
Angel turned to the other "Gunn come with me, Fred get the car ready"  
  
"Where are we going?" Gunn asked  
  
"Backstage" Angel answered  
  
In the parking lot, Xander was loaded into the ambulance. Ray and Undertaker had joined the rest of them and watch.  
  
The medic turned to the group and said "We can only take one of you"  
  
Steph was about to get in, when she turned and saw Buffy standing there with fear all over her face. Steph though on how she had never seen her this scared before.  
  
"Go on" Steph said to Buffy and move aside.  
  
Buffy nodded then got into the ambulance. The medic shut the doors and then the ambulance took off.  
  
"Faith" a familiar voice came from behind and the group turned to see a man in a long black coat and a man in a business suit run up.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get back here?" Steph said harshly to the man in the coat  
  
"Angel" Faith said a little shocked  
  
"You're Angel" Steph said in awe, and then her voice changed back to harsh "How did you get back here?"  
  
"Don't take offence" Faith said to Angel "She got her info about you from Xander"  
  
"Oh" Angel said "How is Xander?"  
  
"He's been taken to the local hospital and Buffy went with him" Faith replied  
  
"Okay we'll meet you there" Angel and Gunn take toward there car  
  
"Good seeing you again, Gunn" Faith called out to him and Gunn waved back  
  
Once Angel and Gunn were out of site, Angel told Gunn to meet him at the car, then he walk back into the arena. Vince was walking to his office being followed by Brock, who was complaining.  
  
"I think he really hurt my back" Brock said holding his back  
  
"Oh quite your complaining" Vince said, then turned the corner and ran right into Angel "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"You should know, you have been keeping taps on me" Angel replied and when Vince couldn't answer "My name is Angel"  
  
Vince eyes widen in shock "What are you doing here?"  
  
Angel walked a little closer to Vince "I'm here to tell you that while Xander is recovering he is under my protection"  
  
"I would do nothing to Xander outside my company"  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about" Angel then back away into the shadows  
  
"Who is Angel?" Brock asked but Vince didn't answer  
  
As Buffy rode with Xander, thoughts of leaving the WWE with Xander and Faith entered her mind. Xander was seriously hurt and it wasn't fun anymore. However she pushed aside that thought, because it was what Vince wanted and she wasn't going to let him win. Instead she was going to strike back and strike back where it hurts  
  
A few hours later, Angel, Gunn, and Fred meant up with Buffy, Faith, and Stephanie in the waiting room of the hospital. Buffy was shocked to see Angel at first, but soon welcomed him with a hug. Angel had told them about how he could put Xander up in a place in LA while he recovers and even give him protection. Soon the doctor came in and told them that they could see him. They all walked into Xander room, and saw something that was unexpected. Xander was in a wheel chair with his right leg wrapped up, but he had a smile on his face as he did circles in his chair.  
  
"Hey Guys" Xander greeted and they smiled back "How's it going, Angel?" he greeted him, and Angel was surprised by warm greeting. So much that he looked behind him self thinking he was talking to someone else.  
  
"Hi Xander" Angel replied  
  
"Hey I think I got Zack Gowen beat, not only am I one eye wrestler, but I'm one legged for the time being to" Xander laughed and everyone just looked at him "Well, I thought it was funny"  
  
Angel went on to tell Xander his offer and to everyone's surprise, Xander accepted with no problem. As Xander kept smiling, he wasn't fooling Buffy. She had known Xander long enough to tell he was hiding his pain. Brock had damaged Xander's ankle and he was going to be out for a month or two. Next week, Buffy was planning on striking back and taking from Brock what was the most valuable to him. Next week, Buffy was going to make a challenge for the WWE Championship.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending Notes: Hey, I'm not getting any feedback lately. Don't stop, I want to hear what you have to say. 


	16. Chapter 16: A Slayer's Scorn

Beginning Notes: Sorry about spelling Rey Mysterio as Ray Mysterio, but like I said this is my first story I've ever written. Sorry about all the other mistakes also, I'll try and watch it.  
  
Chapter 16  
A Slayer's Scorn  
  
Faith drove the rented car up to the Arena parking lot. Buffy was in the passenger seat. It was just the two of them tonight. Xander was in Los Angeles, in an apartment that Angel was letting him stay until he recovers. Stephanie was with Xander for the time being. Faith parked the car and her and Buffy got out. They got their bags from the trunk and started for the arena door. Before the made it to the door, they were meet by Michael Cole and a camera man.  
  
"Buffy, Faith if I may have a moment with the two of you" Cole said and held out a microphone, but Buffy and Faith just walked by. Michael Cole ran after them "Wait, I want to talk about last week"  
  
As they got to the door, Buffy went in, but Faith turned to Cole and grabbed his microphone. "Here boy, you want this, huh?" Faith said, talking to Cole like a pet dog and waving the microphone in front of him "Go fetch" She threw it and Cole chased after.  
  
Out at ringside, at the announcer table, Tazz was laughing his head off.  
  
Minutes later, Michael Cole rejoined Tazz. As Cole went for is headset, Tazz quickly grab it and waved it in front of him.  
  
Tazz: Here boy, you want it  
  
Cole: Tazz, give my headset!  
  
Cole quickly grabs the headset and Tazz starts laughing.  
  
Cole: Tazz, will you shut up!  
  
Tazz: Sorry Cole, but she really made a fool of you out there  
  
Cole: Yeah, tell me about it  
  
Vince's music hit the speakers and Vince McMahon and his crew came out and start down the ramp. He was followed by Brock Lesnar, Lita, and Nathan Jones. Matt Morgan wasn't with them due to the head injury Buffy had given him last week. He would, however, be back next week.  
  
Tazz: Well, the Boss man seem very happy  
  
Cole: The reason being [on the screen, appeared last week's match between Xander and Lesnar. The part where Brock F-5ed Xander into the steel post] what Lesnar did to Xander last week.  
  
Tazz: It's been report that Xander will be out of action for awhile  
  
They made it into the ring and Vince got a microphone. He was about to talk, but took a moment to look at everyone with him.  
  
"I just got a thought, since my daughter has form a group of her own, then we should be a group too. We'll call ourselves 'The Corporation'." Vince smiled at the name, but everyone else just looked at each other, none really big on the name. "Yes, I'll bring back to life The Corporation" Vince smiled again  
  
Cole: The Corporation? I've haven't heard that name in a long time. It was Vince's group way back when.  
  
Tazz: Still, you think he could have come up with a better name  
  
"And one member of The Corporation, being Brock Lesnar" Vince pointed to Brock "A man who pulled a thorn from my side. That thorn being Alexander and."  
  
Vince was cut off by Evanescence's Whisper, Buffy's music, and Buffy came down to the ring. Buffy got a microphone then got into the ring.  
  
Buffy angrily pointed at Brock "I want you, you asshole. I want you in the ring for the belt"  
  
"Buffy, you're not in a position to be making demands" Vince replied, indicating to the people behind him "you're a little out numbered"  
  
Suddenly, 'The Outsider' by A Perfect Circle hit the speaker and after a few seconds, Faith started down the ramp.  
  
Cole: Here comes Faith to even the odds  
  
Tazz: Hey, I like her new music  
  
As Faith came down the ramp, she listened to her new entrance music and loved it. There was nothing wrong with the 'My Time' remix, her old music, but it just wasn't her. She was glad Steph was able to get her the music sooner then she thought. Faith got into the ring and stood next to Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled at Faith then turned to Buffy "Well, I guess the odds are even now, so how about that match"  
  
Brock was amused by Buffy's demand, but Vince knew better and was worried.  
  
Vince had to think of a way out "Now Buffy, there are other wrestlers who have earned a title shot before you"  
  
Faith took the microphone from Buffy "What other wrestlers, you haven't put Brock in a title defense match for some time"  
  
At that moment, Hardcore Holly's music started to play and Hardcore came down to the ring, with a microphone, and got in.  
  
"Now wait just a moment" Hardcore said to Buffy "That son of a bitch" He pointed to Brock "broke my neck and nearly ended my career. If anyone one deserves a title shot, it is me"  
  
Vince saw his way out "Of course, Hardcore Holly will wrestle for the title at the Royal Rumble"  
  
"Great, then give me Brock before the Royal Rumble" Buffy replied after taking the microphone from Faith  
  
Vince nearly bit his tongue "No Buffy, that's not going to happen and you need to let it go"  
  
Brock had a confused look. He couldn't understand why Vince wasn't letting Buffy have a shot at his title. To him, it seemed like an easy victory.  
  
"No way, I want Brock and I want to take away his title and get payback for what he did to Xander" Buffy replied  
  
"Fine, then if you are going to keep on the issue, you leave no other choice but to put you in a handicap tag match against Brock, Lita, and Nathan Jones" Vince hoped that she would get hurt in the match  
  
Undertaker's music started to play and Undertaker came down and got in the ring. He had his own microphone.  
  
"How about we make the match more interesting and make it a three on three. It will be Buffy, Faith and me vs. Brock, Lita and Jones"  
  
Brock found it funny how Undertaker wanted to be on a team with those two. How did he think he could win? Sure he had heard of how great Buffy and Faith were, but he had never seen any of their matches. Anyways, they were only about half his size, how could they stand a chance against him.  
  
Brock took the microphone from Vince and said to Undertaker "You're on"  
  
Vince wasn't happy with Brock's response, but decided to let him have the match. He took back the microphone and said "Fine, fine, the match is made. Now all of you, out of my ring" he indicated to Buffy, Faith, Undertaker, and Hardcore Holly.  
  
The four of them hesitated at first, and then started backstage.  
  
As they made their way up the ramp, Vince called out to Faith "By the way, Faith, while we are on the subject of title defense, you will be defending your title at the Royal Rumble against Lita"  
  
Faith didn't know what think of the announcement. She wasn't afraid of Lita; it was just that Lita reminded Faith of herself. Like Lita, Faith had sold her soul to the other side, and Faith was hoping she could have talked some sense into her.  
  
Cole: Two major matches made for the Royal Rumble. First Brock Lesnar vs. Hardcore Holly for the Undisputed Championship and second Faith vs. Lita for the Smackdown Women's Championship  
  
Tazz: What about Buffy's demand to have a title match with Brock? It looked like Vince was trying to avoid it anyway possible.  
  
Later on, Undertaker, Buffy, Faith, and Rey Mysterio all meet in Undertaker's locker room. Undertaker had said he would share his locker room with Buffy and Faith considering they were getting crappy locker rooms. Undertaker didn't have to worry about that conceding his seniority with the company. That and the fact that when he renewed his contract, he made sure that he would always get a good one; he didn't trust Vince McMahon either.  
  
"Dam it, how am I going to get a shot at Brock and his title if Vince wouldn't give me one." Buffy said  
  
"You have to keep on it and build it up with the fans, have them demand it" Rey responded  
  
"The fans aren't the problem" Undertaker said "They would love to see Buffy fight Brock for the title. It's Vince that's the problem. What you have to do is to go after Brock and keep going after him until Vince has no choice but to give you a title shot. Tonight's match would be a great place to start."  
  
"You know, if you can win the Undisputed Championship, it would be great for The Pack" Rey said  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked  
  
Faith answered "For a member of a group to have gold gives the group status, like Rey and I do. But for a member to have the top championship, gives the group not only status, but power as well"  
  
Buffy sighed "This isn't about bring home the belt, it's about making Brock pay for what he did to Xander"  
  
"We know" Rey said "you want to take the belt from Brock as revenge for what he did to Xander, but bring the belt to The Pack is an added bonus"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Rey went to answer it. When he opened it, Kurt Angle was standing there with a hand behind his back.  
  
"Buffy can I see you outside?" Kurt asked  
  
Buffy felt an uncertain feeling arise inside of her, but still followed him out. After Kurt had saved Xander last week, she finally realized that he had feelings for her.  
  
When they were both in the hallway, Kurt took his hand from behind him and handed Buffy a single red rose "I heard about Xander's condition and I thought maybe this will make you feel better"  
  
Buffy took the rose and already knew the answer but still asked "Kurt, why did you help Xander?"  
  
Kurt sighed "I think you already know the answer.look Buffy, I can tell you have a lot going on right now and the last thing you need is me to worry about. So I'm going to back off for awhile and when you're ready, we can talk"  
  
Kurt ran his hand down the side of Buffy's face, then turned and started to walk away.  
  
Buffy smiled and called out "Thanks for the flower, it was really sweet"  
  
Kurt stopped and smiled at Buffy, then continued on his way.  
  
Back in Vince's office, which is actually Steph's office, Vince tried to argue to Brock that his decision about the match tonight was not very wise.  
  
"Brock, listen to me, Buffy and Faith are not as they seem. They are a whole lot more dangerous then they look" Vince said  
  
"Come on Vince, I've heard they got some moves, but they don't even come close to my weight level. What could they possible do to me?" Brock responded  
  
"Heard?" Lita said "You've never actually took the time to see any of their matches have you"  
  
Brock nodded his head no and Lita laughed.  
  
Vince turned to Lita "Perhaps you can talk some sense into him"  
  
"I don't care about what happens to him" Lita respond "All I care about is getting my hands on Faith"  
  
"Both of you don't know what you're talking about" Brock said "All we have to worry about tonight is Undertaker, the other two are nothing compared to me"  
  
Vince decided not to argue to Brock anymore, he was just going to have to learn first hand. All Vince could hope was tonight wasn't going to turn out too bad.  
  
It was time for the match and the first to come out was Buffy, Faith and Undertaker. Before they headed to the ring, it was decided that when Brock was in the ring, if she wasn't in already, Buffy would be tag in.  
  
Next, Brock, Lita and Nathan Jones came down the ring. Brock got into the ring and didn't notice the other two waiting outside. Brock was smiling until he turned around and saw the other two. When he turned back, Buffy, Faith and Undertaker were right in his face. Brock felt fear arise inside of him. The ref got in between the group and got everyone to their corners.  
  
The beginning bell rang and Undertaker and Nathan Jones were in first. Undertaker started out by punching Jones and punching him again knocking him to the ground. When Jones got back up, Undertaker kicked him in the face. Undertaker continued to punish Jones, until Jones countered with a close line. While Undertaker was down, Jones crawled over to tag Lita, but she refused. The only person she wanted was Faith, and Faith could tell from the other side. Jones then reached for Brock and he accepted. Undertaker got to his feet, but Brock knocked him down again. Brock then dropped an elbow on Undertaker. When Brock got up, he pointed and laughed at Buffy, Buffy tried to get in but the ref stop her. She thought about hitting the ref, but decided against it and got back to her corner. Brock continued his attack on the Undertaker with different flips and moves. Finally Brock went to tag Lita, but again, Lita refused.  
  
"The only person I'm going to fight is Faith" Lita said, then added "maybe Buffy if needed"  
  
Brock glared at her then went back to the Undertaker, but when he turned around; Undertaker gathered his strength and close lined Brock. Undertaker, still hurting from Brock's attacks, and Brock, both when down. Undertaker again gathered his strength and started to crawl over towards Buffy and Faith. Buffy was standing on the first rope, reaching over to him as far as she could. Finally, Undertaker lunged over and tagged Buffy. The crowed when wild as Buffy got in and charged Brock, who was just getting to his feet. Buffy grabbed Brock by the arm and whipped him into the corner. As Brock ramped into the corner and start to stumble forward, Buffy kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Buffy then kneel down and started punching him. Lita decided to get in and try and stop Buffy, but she was intercepted by Faith. Next, Jones tried to stop Buffy, but this time it was Undertaker, who grabbed Jones and threw him out the ring. Undertaker then followed and continued to attack Jones outside the ring. Buffy got up and smiled as a thought entered her head. She picked up Brock over her shoulders, putting him in a position for an F-5.  
  
Tazz: Look at that Cole, is she about to do what I think she is?  
  
Buffy swung Brock around and delivered a devastating F-5 to Brock. Brock bounced one and was knocked out.  
  
Tazz: Oh my God!! Brock is out cold!!  
  
Cole: Buffy has just used Brock's own move on him  
  
Buffy sat up with an evil grin on her. She looked over at Undertaker, who was beating the hell out of Jones outside the ring, then over at Faith, who closes lined Lita out the ring. Faith looked back at Buffy and returned the smile. Buffy then pinned Brock and the ref counted the three. The Pack was announced the winners. The ref went to raise Buffy hand, but Faith cut him off and raised it herself. Undertaker, who finished off Jones, got into the ring and raised both Buffy and Faith's hand. As the three were celebrating, Jones reached into the ring, and pulled out Brock. As Jones carried Brock up the ramp, with Lita following behind, Buffy saw them and called for a microphone.  
  
"Vince I know you're watching back there" Buffy said into the microphone "I think I just proven I deserve a shot at the title. I don't care if it's at The Royal Rumble or before then, I just want it" The crowed support Buffy claim by cheering loudly.  
  
Cole: Buffy just made her claim to the title  
  
Tazz: Yes and Vince is going to have to answer back  
  
In the back, Vince had his hand to his head. He had just gotten a really big headache.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: I had seen the Royal Rumble and gotten some great ideas, but there are some more chapters until I get to it. 


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas at the Manor

Beginning notes: This chapter isn't too important to the story. It does however; go into how a few people aren't getting along to well. Another thing this chapter does is helps set up some another story I have in mind. Sort of a side story to this one.  
  
Chapter 17  
Christmas at the Manor  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was at the Manor in England. Buffy and Xander were there. Xander was using crushes do to his injury. Steph was also there, considering her family status, this was better. Faith had arrived late last night, coming from Baghdad, which the Christmas Smackdown special to place. Of course there was Willow, Giles, Dawn, Kennedy, Andrew and a hand full of slayer, those who didn't have a family to go home to for the holiday. Everyone was in the large den where the Christmas tree and decorations were hung. There was also a 32' inch TV in there, so they could all watch Smackdown that was coming on soon. Even though there was a Christmas feeling in the air, not everyone was talking. Xander and Giles were avoiding each other do to the arguments they had before he left. Also Buffy was avoiding Steph, always staying on the other side of the room from her. They hadn't been talking much since the clause in Buffy and Faith's contacts were revealed two weeks ago. Steph would every once and awhile look over at Buffy and hoped Buffy would be coming over to forgive her. When she would find Buffy not even looking at her, she would reach under her left sweater sleeve and rub the bracelet that Buffy had given her before everything when down. They were all getting ready to watch the 'Christmas from Baghdad' Smackdown special. Faith was the only member of the pack that was allowed to go. The other just when straight to the Manor.  
  
Xander and Stephanie sat in a loveseat talking  
  
"This place is a lot bigger then I imagine" Steph said  
  
"Yeah, well it has to be considering how many slayers in training and instructors it houses" Xander responded and after pausing to take a sip of egg nog he continued "You know, it's too bad Robert isn't here. You would have liked to meet him"  
  
"Who's Robert?" Steph asked  
  
"He's one of the instructors here. He teaches weapons training and History" Xander answered "He a pretty cool guy.He also, well immortal and we don't know how old. He looks like he's in his mid twenties, but we all think he is older then that"  
  
"He wouldn't tell or nobody has asked" Steph said  
  
"He wouldn't tell anyone. Rob is kind of secretive about his past. Hell, Robert might not even be his real name"  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I was told that an old friend of his flew into London and he went to visit with her"  
  
"Maybe He'll be back before we leave tomorrow" Steph said, then looked over in Buffy's direction and saw Giles and Faith instead. It looked like they were arguing.  
  
"No Giles, there was no way I could have gone looking; I was under army escort the whole time I was there. I even slept on an army base" Faith told Giles again. When Giles found out Faith was going to Baghdad, he asked her to look for a powerful amulet that was reported hidden in that area. Faith said she would try and get away so she could look for it, but the chance never came.  
  
Giles sighed "Faith do I have to tell you how powerful that amulet is and the fact that it is in a war torn area"  
  
"Yes, you have already said that" Faith cut him off "But like I said, I was under army guard the whole, so there was no way I could sneak away and go looking for it. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get something to eat" Faith then walked off to get something to eat.  
  
Later on, Smackdown started, and everyone gathered around the TV to watch. Faith, for some reason, was trying to convince everyone not to watch.  
  
"Come on guys, nothing really interesting happen and besides it Christmas Eve, shouldn't we all be gathering around the fire place or something" Faith said  
  
"Why don't you want us to see the show?" Xander asked and Faith didn't answer. Xander then turned to Steph and asked "Do you know why she doesn't want us to watch it?"  
  
Steph grinned and said "She was in the Santa's Little Helper match"  
  
"What's a Santa's Little Helper match?" Buffy asked  
  
Stephanie took a quick look at Faith, then said "Why don't you just see for yourself"  
  
As the show began, Faith knew that they would soon find out. It was a Christmas version of a Swimsuit match. This match also involved Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson. Sable would have been the third person, but Faith had put her on the injured list so Vince thought it was only fitting that Faith took her place. Faith tried and argued that two people could do the match, but Vince told her she had no choice. In the end, Faith decided to go ahead and do the match. It was for the troops after all. The beginning of the show started with Vince McMahon coming to the ring and greeting the troops, and then a man dressed in a Santa outfit coming out and giving T-shirts to the troops. Finally, Santa made it to the ring and Vince started yelling at him for never coming to his home with he was a kid. Vince finished off by hitting the man in the Santa outfit and knocking him to the matt. With Vince's back turned, Santa got up, took off the Santa outfit, and revealed himself to be Stone Cold Steve Austin. Austin waited until Vince turned around then he did a Stone Cold Stunner to Vince. The Troops cheered Austin wildly.  
  
Xander turned to Faith "Austin was there, did he said anything about.you know. me"  
  
"Just watch" Faith replied  
  
Back on the TV, Austin made in way backstage and meets up with Faith (TV)  
  
"Hey Austin, it's great that you're here" Faith (TV) said  
  
"Well, it's great to be here" Austin replied  
  
"Does this mean you're coming to Smackdown?" Faith (TV) asked  
  
"No, I'm just hosting this show"  
  
"To bad.well maybe you can get me out of my match and into a real one" Faith (TV) said hopefully  
  
"Sorry Faith, like I said, I'm just hosting the show"  
  
Faith (TV) sighed "Oh, well"  
  
"By the way, How is Xander doing" Austin asked  
  
"He's doing better"  
  
"Good, you tell him he still owes me a beer and I plan to collect when he recovers"  
  
"Xander, you still owe Austin a beer" Faith said and Xander laughed  
  
"What is this match that you're in?" Dawn asked  
  
Faith decided to tell "It's basically a Christmas version of a Swimsuit match"  
  
Everyone was speechless and shocked. They all knew that Faith did think of herself as sexy and beautiful, but also knew that Faith wanted to be taken seriously as a fighter and not just eye candy.  
  
Finally Xander spoke up "Did you win?"  
  
"Just watch" Faith replied  
  
Finally the match came on; Faith (TV) was the first to head to the ring. She was wearing a Santa's coat.  
  
"That's not too bad, I thought you would be wearing a Swimsuit" Buffy said  
  
"I am, it's under the coat" Faith replied  
  
Next, Dawn Marie came out, and then Torrie Wilson headed for the ring, both wearing the same coat. All three women were ready and Faith (TV) was the first to go. She took off her coat and revealed her red bikini and strutted her stuff in front of everyone. Next Dawn Marie did the same, followed by Torrie. After, the winner was decided on who got the loudest cheer. Each contestant step forward and the troops cheered. Torrie got the loudest and was declared the winner. Faith (TV) was fine with this because she was just glad the match was over, but Dawn Marie wasn't. She attack Torrie from behind, knocking her to the ground and continued to attack. Faith (TV) saw this and walked over, grabbed Dawn Marie by the waist and pulled her off Torrie. Torrie got up and started kicking Dawn Marie in the stomach. After the third kick, Faith (TV) let go of her and Dawn Marie rolled out the ring and stumbled up the ramp. Then Faith (TV) raised Torrie's hand up and celebrated with her in the ring.  
  
"To bad you didn't win" Willow said  
  
"Its okay" Faith responded "It wasn't really that important to me"  
  
"So how was Baghdad?" Dawn asked  
  
"It was.hot" Faith answered  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking and eating Christmas Eve dinner. The next morning, everyone got up early and open their presents. After Buffy, Faith, Xander and Stephanie said their goodbyes and left for the airport. Xander and Stephanie were heading back to LA and Faith and Buffy were heading to the next Smackdown.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending Notes: I saw RAW and got the feeling they are bringing back the old school Undertaker. In my story he is still going to be the American Bad Ass Undertaker. It does however, give me an idea on how to bring Kane back into the story earlier then I had planned.  
  
Next Chapter: Stephanie finally realizes that her father will never change and decides to confront him 


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

Chapter 18  
Revelations  
  
Stephanie looked over the selections in the vending machine. It didn't have what Xander wanted, Twinkies, so she had to look for something else. Xander and Steph had arrived back in LA, from Great Britain, early Saturday morning, took sometime to rest at Xander's Apartment, then left for his physical therapy appointment at the doctors. Once Xander got in to see the doctor, he got hungry and Steph offered to go get him something. Xander, as always, wanted a Twinkie. The only problem was the machine didn't have any. In the end, it didn't matter; Xander would almost eat any snack food. She didn't have to be picky about it. Steph, however, knew why she was being selective; it was because she was falling in love with Xander, and she wanted to make sure she got the right choice for him. It was a small thing, but it matter to her. She hadn't yet told Xander she loved him, because she was waiting for him to say it first.  
  
Stephanie finally decided on a 'Snickers' and started to make her way back to the room that Xander was in. On the way, something caught her attention.  
  
"Come on, you can do it sweetie" an older man said  
  
"I don't know if I can" a teenage girl in a wheelchair said  
  
In a physical therapy area, Stephanie saw a man kneeing next to a teenage girl in a wheelchair. She could tell the man was the girl's father and was trying to encourage her to get up and walk. There was also a doctor there helping.  
  
The man turned and saw Steph looking. Steph quickly looked away and started to walk away but the man called out to her "Hey wait, haven't I seen you on TV?"  
  
Steph stop and walked up to him and extended her hand "Yes, I'm Stephanie McMahon, The General Manger of Smackdown"  
  
The man took and shucks Steph's hand "Yes of course, it is a pleasure to meet you" he let go of her hand "My name is Jacob" then indicated to his daughter "This is my daughter Sarah"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both... may I ask how you ended up in that chair" Steph said  
  
"I'm a gymnast and hurt my leg at a contest" Sarah answered  
  
"Oh sorry" Steph responded  
  
"Don't worry, as soon as my daughter passes her physical therapy, she can go back to being the best gymnast in the world" Jacob said with pride  
  
"Dad" Sarah said with embarrassment  
  
"Hey, you did make it to the state finals last year"  
  
"But I didn't win"  
  
"Well, I still say those judges were unfair, and I know you'll win next year"  
  
As Steph saw Jacob talk about her daughter with pride, she felt her heart sink, because she realized that her father had never talk to her or about her like that. That moment it finally came to her, she realized that she didn't have to take it from her father anymore.  
  
Stephanie turned her attention back to Sarah "Do you watch the WWE?"  
  
"Not really" Sarah said sheepishly "My father is the wrestling fan in the family"  
  
"Oh, well maybe you'll enjoy a live event. I can mail you two tickets to Westlemania" Stephanie said  
  
"That would be fun" Sarah said "I would love to go to a live event"  
  
"Great, I just need your address"  
  
"Oh, thank you very much" Jacob said and started to write down his address on a piece of paper.  
  
Steph took the paper and said goodbye. As she started to walk back to Xander's room, she knew what she had to do and she was going to do it on the next Smackdown.  
  
Xander sat on the examining table as the doctor look at his ankle, before he went to his therapy exercises.  
  
"Your leg is healing very well" the doctor said  
  
"So you think I'll be back in the ring soon" Xander said  
  
"Well, lets just worry about your ankle first, then we'll decided on when you can return" the doctor replied  
  
Xander then saw Stephanie come back into the room talking into her cell phone  
  
"Yes, if you can have those papers fax to me as soon as possible" Steph said into the cell  
  
Xander smiled at the sight before him. Stephanie had that look as of someone with a purpose. A look she hadn't had in a long time. Steph saw him smiling at her and winked back at him. Steph handed Xander the Snickers bar and said "Sorry, they didn't have any Twinkies" Xander nodded in return.  
  
"Thank you, I call you back soon" Steph said into the cell and hit the hang up button  
  
"You look as if you're up to something. What are you planning?" Xander said to Steph  
  
"You'll find out soon" Steph said with a smile, then turned serous "Look, I need to fly out tomorrow morning to the next Smackdown. I hope you don't mind"  
  
"No problem, Steph" Xander responded "Good luck on what you're planning"  
  
That following Smackdown, Joss Mathews was standing next to Brock Lesnar, as he began to interview him.  
  
"Brock you have a match against Hardcore Holly at the Royal Rumble, but their some who say you're using this match to dodge a match with Buffy"  
  
Upon hearing that Brock turned and gave Joss a deadly stare "Dodge a match with Buffy?! Listen, Brock dodges no one. First off, Buffy has only been here for just a little over two months, so she hasn't even earned a title shot yet. Second, she is a women half my size and I wouldn't want to hurt her."  
  
"Of course" Joss responded "But didn't she beat you two weeks ago with your own move. Doesn't that prove she is tough enough and deserves a title shot?"  
  
Brock got more piss off and got right in the face of a now scared Joss "She got lucky and I don't like how you think other wise"  
  
Joss thought he was going to get an ass kicking until he looked pass Brock and saw a person who could save him "Buffy, thank God you're here"  
  
Brock gave a small laugh, not believing him "How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question or are you really asking?" Buffy said from behind Brock "Because I could answer it for you"  
  
Brock felt his back stiffen in fear at Buffy's voice. When he turned him around and saw Buffy standing next to him, he jumped back a step. Buffy took a step forward and Brock responded by taking a step back again. Joss just stood in the background and watched.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, Brock?" Buffy said "because you're willing to get in his face, but you wouldn't stand up to me"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anyone" Brock stuttered  
  
"Then give me my match" Buffy responded with a venom in her voice  
  
"You know, I'm going to let that pass considering you have a handicap match tonight and can't be thinking straight" Brock said as he started to back up. When he got to a corner, he turned it and, with the cameras not on him anymore, he ran.  
  
Buffy continued to look in the direction Brock when and said "He has Hardcore Holly, who want to break his neck and me, who just wants to break him" She then look at Joss and said "Sucks to be him"  
  
Joss nodded back at Buffy. Buffy smiled at him and walked off.  
  
As Buffy walked down the hallway, she met back up with Britney Spears. Britney had come to visit with her favorite wrestler tonight and when Buffy went to confront Brock, she told Britney to wait for her. If thing got out of control with Brock, Buffy didn't want to worry about her getting hurt. Britney, however, saw what went on between the two on one of the backstage monitors.  
  
"That was so awesome" Britney said as she walked alongside of Buffy "He was so scared of you. Imagine how scared he will be when he finds out you get to have you match...Speaking of which, why didn't you tell him"  
  
"Just waiting for the right time" Buffy said with a smirk  
  
Britney smiled back, Buffy was one of a kind. She didn't mean the hot chick who could kick anyone ass. She meant the fact she was a slayer. It was the reason she went to meet Buffy in the first place. To check out if what she heard about slayers were true. Luck for Britney, everything she was told was nothing what Buffy was like. The only thing to do for Britney to do was to ask Buffy about it and tell her about her problem. For some reason, however, Britney was afraid to tell Buffy about it. That and she was a bit confused, confused about what Faith was.  
  
On the big screen above the stage at ringside, show Stephanie McMahon walk threw the hallway with a purpose. In her right hand was a rolled up magazine. The audience started to cheer  
  
Tazz: Look Cole, its Stephanie  
  
Cole: She wasn't been seen since Xander got hurt  
  
Stephanie stopped as she met up with Faith  
  
"Hey Faith, I heard about the handicap match between you and Buffy against Lita and the Bashems" Steph said  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy and I can handle them" Faith responded "What's that in your hand?"  
  
"Oh this, it's just a reminder" Steph said "By the way, have you seen that so called father of mine?"  
  
Faith hesitated at first then said "He's in your office with...Sable" Steph wasn't the only one who had returned tonight. Sable, who awhile back was injury in a match with Faith, had also returned.  
  
Steph seemed unfazed by the fact that Sable was back "Thanks" She said and about to walk to the office, but Faith quickly stepped in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted to know..." Faith stopped for a moment when she realize the cameras were on her and thought of another word to use so she wouldn't reveal to much "did you get those...papers you had Buffy and I sign back to corporate"  
  
Steph smiled reassuring at Faith "Don't worry, I faxed them two hours ago" having said that, Steph started toward her office.  
  
Back at ringside, Tazz and Michael Cole were a bit confused.  
  
Tazz: What was the paper Faith was talking about?  
  
Cole: I don't know Tazz, but also why is Steph looking for her father and does it have something to do with the magazine in her hand?"  
  
The big screen came on again to show Vince McMahon sitting on the front of the desk in the General Manager's office. Sable sat on his lap with her arms around his neck and his around her waist.  
  
"What will it take for you to forgive me, baby" Sable said in a seductive voice. She was referring to what happen on the show after Survivor Series.  
  
"I think I can think of something" Vince said in an equally seductive voice.  
  
Just then the door slammed open and Stephanie came storming threw. Sable got off Vince's lap and ran to the corner of the room.  
  
Vince stood up and was angry "What the hell do you think you're doing, Steph?"  
  
"Here dad, I got something for you" Steph said and throw him the magazine she had been holding.  
  
The instant Vince caught it, Steph deck her father with a right hook that sent him slumped over the desk. Sable tried to catch Steph from behind, but Steph turned around and punched Sable straight in the nose, sending her flat on her butt. Steph then turned around and walked out. Vince picked himself off the desk and picked up the magazine off the floor. It was an independent wrestling magazine with a picture from his match against his daughter, at No Mercy, on front. He was on her back with his hands around her throat choking the life out of her. For a quick instant, Vince felt guilt over what he had done to his daughter, but the when the pain came back to his jaw, the guilt was replaced by anger. As far as he was concerned, Stephanie was not going to get away with what had just happened.  
  
Buffy waited by the entrance to ringside. Kurt Angle had gone out a few moments ago and was announcing he's entrance into the Royal Rumble match. After a few minutes, Kurt made his way backstage and was greeted by Buffy.  
  
"Hey Kurt" Buffy said with a smile "So your in the Royal Rumble"  
  
"I sure am" Kurt responded with a smile "and I plan to win it"  
  
"I know you will win and it was great that you dedicated it to the US troops in Baghdad"  
  
Before Kurt could said anything, an extremely piss off Vince came storming by. He had one hand on his jaw as he made his way through the ringside entrance.  
  
"He looks very angry" Kurt said  
  
Vince's music played as Vince made his way down the ramp. He got into the ring and got a microphone from the other side.  
  
"Stephanie, I want to see you down here right now! That's an order!" Vince yelled into the microphone  
  
No time was wasted as Stephanie music started and Stephanie made her way down the right. No fear was shown on her, just defiance and anger. As Stephanie got into the ring, she came face to face with her father.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Vince yelled "Coming into my office and hitting me! I'm not only your father but I'm your boss!! So what do you have to say for yourself?!"  
  
Before Steph could answer, Vince started again "And what about Sable!! Do you realize that you almost broke her nose?!"  
  
Steph smile and when to get a microphone then turned to her father and said "I'm sorry; I meant to break it completely"  
  
The crowed cheered at Steph's remark, but Vince was not happy with it "You disrespectful!" Vince stopped then continued "Look Steph, I'm going to give you a chance to apologize to me and to Sable"  
  
Steph said nothing and Vince said "Apologize or else"  
  
Steph brought the microphone to her mouth and simply said "NO"  
  
"Well then Steph, you give me no other choice. YOU"RE FIRED!!" The crowed started to 'boo' at what Vince said  
  
Steph showed no emotion, but the defiance she came in with, at what her father just did.  
  
Vince was a little taken back by this and said "Did you hear what I just..."  
  
Steph cut off her father and said "I heard you" then she drop the microphone and headed backstage.  
  
Tazz: Oh my god, our boss just got fired by her father  
  
Cole: This is shocking, what does this mean for Smackdown?  
  
Stephanie quickly made her way through the backstage area. She had to get to her limo as quickly as possible, because she was having a hard time holding in the tears and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She knew going out to ringside that she was going to lose her job, but it still hit her hard when it happen, even though she didn't show it at the time. She made it into the parking lot and started towards her limo, when Buffy call out to her  
  
"Stephanie wait" Buffy said as her and Faith came running up "where are you going?"  
  
"I just got fired, so I'm leaving" Steph said  
  
"You're still part of The Pack...and besides, Britney is here and hasn't had a change to see you yet" Buffy said desperately trying to think of a way to keep Stephanie here "She in the locker room"  
  
Steph thought for a moment, then said "Just tell her I'll see her next time"  
  
Steph turned to go again but desperately Buffy said "No, wait Steph, don't go. Don't do it"  
  
Steph turned back toward Buffy "Don't what?!"  
  
"Start drinking" Buffy responded in a low voice  
  
"What do you care? You said it yourself. You don't know if you can trust me anymore" Steph said back  
  
"I said I just need a little time before I could trust you again but that doesn't mean we're not friends"  
  
Stephanie looked at her for a moment, then turned and got into the limo. Buffy was about to go after her, but Faith grabbed her arm and stopped her  
  
"There is nothing more you could have done" Faith said and let go of her  
  
Buffy watched the limo drive off and said "There must have been something else"  
  
When Stephanie finally got into her limo, the tears started to come out. She cried for most of the ride back to the hotel. When she got there, she went to her room and ordered the most expensive bottle of wine. Steph sat on her bed and rolled the bottle around in her hands. She could almost hear her friends begging her not to drink it. After a few moments, Steph finally decided what to do, she popped the core, got up and when into the bathroom and poured the whole bottle down the drain. As she watched it go she thought (Most expensive wine I didn't drink) As the last drop when down the drain, Steph felt a weight lift off her shoulder. It was as if the last control her father had on her when down the drain also. She dropped the empty bottle into the trash and then walked back to her bed. Steph took a seat on the bed and pick up the phone and dialed Buffy's cell  
  
Back at the arena, Buffy and Faith were in Undertaker's locker room getting ready for their match which was up next. Britney sat on the side, watching the TV. There was a silence between all of them, because they were all worried about Steph. Just then a ring came from Buffy's bag. Buffy went to it and pull out her cell.  
  
Buffy hit the answer button and said "Hello"  
  
"Buffy, it's me" Steph said from the other side  
  
"Steph, are you alright" Buffy said with concern  
  
"I didn't do it, Buffy. I wanted to, but I didn't. I poured the whole bottle down the drain"  
  
"That great" Buffy said with relief "I'm so proud of you. It took a lot of strength to do that" The others look at Buffy with a smile. They understood that Steph didn't hit the bottle.  
  
Steph smiled "Thank you"  
  
"Look Steph, just because we hit a bump in our friendship doesn't mean I don't care about you. Anytime you need to talk or even if you just need a shoulder to cry on, I'm there for you"  
  
Steph felt the tears coming from her eyes again. This time however they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness at what Buffy had told her  
  
"Thank you again Buffy, I'll remember that. Well, anyways I was thinking I should call Xander and tell him what happened" Steph said  
  
"I'm sure he would want to know...Bye, Steph" Buffy then hit the hang up button and then smiled at the others.  
  
They understood and smiled back.  
  
Buffy and Faith felt a renewed energy and headed out to their match. As for their match, The Bashems and Lita didn't know what hit them. The match was mainly one sided, in favor of Buffy and Faith. In the end, Faith hit Lita with a super kick and scored the pin fall. As Buffy and Faith's hands were raised in victory and they were declared the winners, the audience cheered wildly  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19: Too Many Visitors

Chapter 19  
Too many Visitors  
  
Xander sat at the dinning room table, at his apartment, playing poker with Gunn and Fred. It wasn't long until Smackdown came on, and they were waiting to watch it. Steph had called Xander two days ago and told him what happen and he was planning on watching it on TV with Fred and Gunn. In the time Xander had spent in LA, recovering from his knee injury, Gunn and Fred had become good friends of his. Gunn was a no nonsense type of guy who always talk his mind. Fred was a shy, intelligent, beautiful young woman who often rambles when she is nervous. Xander liked them both. Xander's injured ankle was healing faster then the doctor had expected. So fast, that now he was walking with a cane instead of crushes. He believed that he would be back in the WWE in no time.  
  
Xander grab his cane and got up from his seat as he and Fred lost another hand to Gunn "I think that's it for me"  
  
"But we're just getting started" Gunn said  
  
"I think I've lost enough, besides Smackdown comes on in fifteen minutes" Xander responded  
  
As Xander was about to get a drink, the door bell rang at the apartment door.  
  
"That must be Stephanie" Xander said as he turned around and started towards his front door. Stephanie had also told Xander that she would be flying back to see him and would hopefully arrive before the show was aired.  
  
As Xander got to his front door, he realized something "Wait, Steph has a key" he muttered to himself, and then he opened the door to reveal Britney Spears.  
  
"Hi, Xander" Britney said cheerfully  
  
"Britney, to what do I owe the honor?" Xander asked a bit shocked  
  
"Well, I was in the area and I thought I would stop by and see how you are doing" Britney responded "Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course" Xander said and motioned with his hand for her to enter "Come on in"  
  
Xander walked behind Britney as they headed to the living room.  
  
"There is something I wanted to talk to you about" Britney said, but stop when she saw Fred and Gunn, who were now sitting on the couch in the living room "Oh, you have company... I didn't mean to intrude. I can come back later"  
  
Gunn and Fred both turned around at the sound of her voice and were both star struck. Well, Fred was star struck, Gunn was checking her out.  
  
"No Britney, its okay" Xander said "Please, join us"  
  
"I wouldn't want to be a bother" Britney responded back  
  
"You wouldn't be a bother" Fred said as she got up from the couch and walked over to Britney "Hi, I'm Fred and this is Gunn" Gunn nodded to Britney when his name was said  
  
"Hi" Britney said and smiled at her kindness  
  
"Have a seat we're about to watch Smackdown" Fred said and took Britney by the hand and lead her to the couch  
  
As Britney took a seat next to Fred, she said "I was at that show, although you wouldn't see me on any camera"  
  
"Really" Fred responded  
  
Just then, the front door bell rang again.  
  
"I wonder who this could be" Xander said  
  
"Maybe it's Stephanie" Gunn said  
  
"It can't be, Stephanie has a key to the apartment" Xander said as he began walking to the front door  
  
Britney looked around the room "This is a really nice place"  
  
Xander got to the door and opened it "Oh, Hi Jason"  
  
Standing at the doorway was Jason Biggs with his usual goofy smile "Hi Xander, I was in the neighborhood and"  
  
"Thought you would stop by and see how I was doing" Xander finished his sentence "Well, come on in"  
  
As Xander and Jason walked into the living room, Gunn saw them and said "Hey, it's the guy who had sex with the pie"  
  
"Gunn, that wasn't nice" Fred said  
  
"But he did have sex with a pie in that movie" Gunn said  
  
"It still wasn't nice" Fred said to Gunn then looked at Jason "Don't mind him, anyways my name is Fred"  
  
"Hi, I'm Jason Biggs" Jason responded then looked at Britney "Hey, Britney"  
  
"Hi" Britney said back  
  
Again the front door bell rang and as Xander went to get it he said "Wow, I must be mister popular today"  
  
As Xander got the door he thought to himself (First Britney Spears, then Jason Biggs. Two people I originally met at the Smackdown Thanksgiving Special. Who is it this time? Tiffani Thiessen) as the reach for the door knob, a small smile came to his face (Please let it be Tiffani) Xander remembered all the fantasies he had about Tiffani when he watch her on the TV show 'Saved by the Bell' when he was a kid.  
  
Xander open the door and it wasn't Tiffani Thiessen, but it was someone who he was pleasantly surprised to see.  
  
Xander smiled and said "Stone Cold Steve Austin, what brings you here?"  
  
There standing in the doorway was Stone Cold Steve Austin with a beer in one hand and a cooler filled with beer in the other. "Well, I thought I would come by and collect that beer you owe me, so are you going to invite me in or what"  
  
"Of course" Xander said and step aside for him to enter "But why did you bring some if I owe you?"  
  
Austin entered and said "Hey, you can never have too many beers"  
  
Gunn looked up as Xander entered the room with his new guest and the moment he saw Austin, he surprised. He got up and walked over to him.  
  
Gunn reached out his hand and said "Stone Cold Steve Austin it is an honor to meet you"  
  
Austin put down his cooler and shakes hands with Gunn "Well thank you, and who might you be?"  
  
"You can call me Gunn" Gunn said and let go of Austin hand "and might I said it is great how you returned to RAW not as the Co GM but as the law. You are the best in the WWE"  
  
Fred looked confused "But Gunn, I thought you said The Rock was the best in the WWE"  
  
"Shut up, Fred" Gunn said out the corner of his mouth  
  
Just then, a familiar voice from behind caught all their attentions "Finally, The Rock has come back to Los Angles"  
  
The instant Xander saw The Rock; he remembered that he didn't shut the front door after Austin came in.  
  
Xander put his hand to his head and mutter "Just about anyone will walk into an open door"  
  
It was as if Austin had disappear as Gunn step pass him and walk over to The Rock  
  
"I can't believe its The Rock" Gunn said "It is a pleasure to be able to meet you" he then extended his hand  
  
The Rock looked at his hand, and then said "Who in the blue blaze are you?"  
  
Gunn knew what was going to come next and smiled. He decided to play along but before he could answer Xander cut him off and yelled "NO!"  
  
Xander walked straight up to The Rock and said "Not in my apartment. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came to visit, but if you want to join the party, you will not use any of your catch phrases or talk about yourself in third person. That means no 'The Rock this' or 'The Rock that'. Are we at an understanding?"  
  
Rock was about to answer back, when Jason Biggs caught his attention. Jason was laughing. He was laughing at The Rock to be more exact.  
  
Rock turned back to Xander and said "Alright I'll agree to what you said, but in return, you got to let me kick this pie fucker's ass" he pointed to Jason. Jason stopped laughing and looked worried.  
  
Xander took a moment to think then said "It's not like I could stop you"  
  
"Oh shit" Jason said as he ran for and out the front door with The Rock chasing him.  
  
"I better go and stop The Rock from doing anything to Jason" Gunn said  
  
"Stop The Rock or watch The Rock" Xander said  
  
"One or the other" Gunn said as he ran after them  
  
As Xander watched Gunn run out the door, he reached down to his hurt ankle. He had been standing on it to long. His ankle was healing fast, but it still had some healing to do.  
  
"Are you all right?" Britney asked  
  
"My ankle just a little sore" Xander responded  
  
Xander was about to sit down when another familiar voice from the doorway caught his attention "Bloody Hell"  
  
Xander walked over to the hallway and saw on the other side to the front doorway was Spike.  
  
"I need to shut that door" Xander said  
  
"Did you know there is somebody that looks like The Rock chasing someone that looks like the guy from American Pie with Gunn chasing both of them" Spike said  
  
"That really is The Rock, the other is named Jason Biggs and Gunn just wants to watch the fight"  
  
"Oh...well, I came over to see how you are doing and maybe watch a little Smackdown with you, so you going to invite me in"  
  
Xander wasn't sure what he was going to do. He really didn't like Spike. This was a guy who tried to kill his dearest friend Buffy, then later tried to sexual assault her. He failed on both tries. Xander then realized that Spike, with out a soul, would have never come over to check up on him. This Spike, with a soul, has done just that. Of course, he also give his life to save the world. That was the differences between the two, one had a soul and the other didn't. This one wouldn't hurt Buffy and he now realized it.  
  
"Can't come in unless you invite me" Spike said, bring Xander out of his thought  
  
"Yeah sure, you're invited" Xander replied  
  
Even thought Spike asked to come in, he was still a little shock at Xander's invitation. Spike entered and Xander finally shut his door after. Spike walked into the living room his eyes locked on one person.  
  
"Bloody hell, its Stone Cold Steve Austin" Spike said surprised "Xander why didn't you tell me he was here"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch, rubbing his ankle "You didn't asked"  
  
"Anyways, it is just great to meet you in person" Spike said to Austin "Hey is that beer you brought...can I have one"  
  
Austin stared at Spike, not knowing what to think of him. He then looked over at Xander, as if to check if it was alright to give this guy a beer. Xander nodded alright and Austin opened up his cooler and gave Spike a beer.  
  
"Come guys, Smackdown is about to began" Xander said  
  
Everyone gather around the TV as the show began. Five minutes into it, Gunn and Rock came back in, laughing together as if they were best friends. No one dared ask what happen to Jason. As the show went on, the part where Steph punched Vince came and everyone cheered. Later when Steph got fired, everyone sat in silence. As the scene played out, everyone attention turned to the sound of the front door opening and shutting.  
  
"Xander, sorry I'm late" Steph said as she walked into the room "but traffic getting here...Oh, you seem to have a lot of company" Stephanie was shocked to see all the people here, even though she knew everyone.  
  
"Yeah, well everyone came to visit" Xander responded, standing up from the sofa  
  
Steph then saw the TV "and to watch Smackdown" She then got a sad look  
  
Xander looked at everyone "Hey guys, how about we all go out and get something to eat. But first if everyone could just wait outside so Steph and I can get ready"  
  
Everyone agreed and got up. One by one they greeted Steph as they when out the door.  
  
First Rock walked up to Steph and just nodded and Steph nodded back. There was some bad feeling between the two considering The Rock had, some time back, left her show and jumped to RAW. Next Fred and Gunn greeted her. Steph had met them the night in the hospital, when Xander got hurt.  
  
"Hey" Gunn said  
  
"Hi, Steph" Fred said with a smile  
  
"Hey you two" Steph said, then Fred and Gunn headed out  
  
Next, Stone Cold walked up to Steph. Steph didn't know what to expect from him considering their past.  
  
"I respect what you did" Austin said "It took a lot of guts to stand up to your father"  
  
Stephanie smiled back "Thank you"  
  
"If you ever want a job on RAW" Austin said "You just let me know and I'll make it happen"  
  
Stephanie had no intention of going to RAW but still said "I'll keep it in mind"  
  
Austin nodded back then pick up his cooler and went outside.  
  
Britney however didn't go to Steph, but instead walked up to Xander with an uncertain look.  
  
"Xander I know I came at a bad time, and unexpected but it just that I just need to talk to you" Britney said  
  
"Fine, we can talk when we go for dinner" Xander replied  
  
"No, actually I needed to talk in private"  
  
"In private?"  
  
"Yeah, so I'm just going to go now and maybe we can talk later"  
  
"You mean your not coming out with us"  
  
Britney gave a half smile "I don't want to be more of a bother then I already have been tonight"  
  
Xander gave a small chuckle "Britney, The Rock is a bother, you are a friend. Now why don't you come to dinner with us and after we can talk in private about what ever is bothering you"  
  
Britney was uncertain and didn't know what to do. Her problem was starting to eat her up inside.  
  
Stephanie could see Britney was uncertain and decided to speak up "Come Britney, we didn't get to talk a few days ago when I ran out. So why don't we play caught up tonight"  
  
Britney smiled back at Steph "Okay, I guess I meant you outside" with that she walked outside.  
  
As Xander watch Britney head out the door, he could only wonder what was on her mind. He looked back at Stephanie and saw the sad look had return. Xander started to walk toward Steph, but she took a step back and put her hand up to stop him.  
  
"I just want you to know that I am so sorry" Steph said  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Xander asked  
  
"You came all the way from England to help me keep my job, then you get hurt in the process and I go and just throw it all away" Steph replied in almost a low voice  
  
"Steph, no, I came to help you, not your job" Xander walk over and hugged her "You could have loss your job at No Mercy and I would have still stood by you. I'm proud that you finally stood up to your father"  
  
Steph hugged Xander back and rested her head on his shoulder "I wasn't actually planning on hitting him, but when I saw him, I couldn't help myself"  
  
"Either way, I'm proud of you"  
  
Outside, in the hallway, everyone waited for Xander and Stephanie. Britney, Fred and Gunn waited one side next to the door and opposite for them, on the other wall, Stone Cold with Rock on the left of him and Spike on the right.  
  
"He has really nice place" Britney said "Nice size, with a really great view. It's his friend Angel that's paying for this? He must be a great friend"  
  
"Friend?" Gunn said "Not so much friend, as doing this for Buffy. Angel and Xander, as I heard, don't really like each other"  
  
"You don't think they forgot about us?" Fred said  
  
"There just talking a little" Austin said "And I said let them talk"  
  
"And that the Bottom line" Spike added "because Stone Cold said so, right"  
  
Austin just gave him a stare, then reach down for his cooler, which was between the two, and moved it to his other side.  
  
Back in the apartment, Xander and Stephanie continued to hold each other.  
  
Finally Stephanie said "Buffy is going to get her title shot. It's just a matter of where and when she wants it"  
  
Xander lifted his head up and smile "How did you do it?"  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20: New Clause

Chapter 20  
New Clause  
  
At the Beginning of Smackdown, Vince McMahon strutted down the ramp as his music played. A week ago, he had fired his daughter, Stephanie, from her position as General Manager of Smackdown and tonight he was going to name a new one.  
  
Michael Cole and Tazz on commentary  
  
Cole: Well, Mr. McMahon looks proud for someone who fired his own daughter  
  
Tazz: Stephanie shouldn't have hit him. You don't cross the boss  
  
Cole: I'm surprise at you, Tazz. Supporting him like that. Considering what he has done to Faith, you favorite wrestler as of late.  
  
Tazz: I'm not supporting Vince; I'm just saying that Stephanie shouldn't have done what she did.  
  
Cole: Well considering all that her father has put her threw, can you blame her.  
  
Tazz: Maybe you're right. Anyways we're suppose to be getting a new GM tonight  
  
Cole: Yeah, I wonder who Mr. McMahon found  
  
Vince got into the ring and reach for a microphone. His music stopped and the audience's chants of 'Asshole' echoed threw out the arena.  
  
Despite the chanting, Vince began "As you all know, last week I fired that disrespectful and ungrateful daughter of mine. But don't worry, I have already found another General Manager for Smackdown and I believe he will do a better job then Stephanie. Now without wasting anymore time, let me introduce you to the new GM of Smackdown, Paul Heyman"  
  
Heyman's music started and Paul Heymen himself came out and started down the ramp, with microphone in hand. The crowed booed him loudly. Paul got into the ring, walked over to Vince and shook his hand.  
  
Paul let go of Vince's hand and began talking into the microphone "Thank you Mr. McMahon, for this opportunity" then he turned to the crowed "Tonight begins the Paul Heyman administration and I promise to do a better job then the previous" suddenly Paul was cut off as Buffy's music began to play.  
  
Buffy came down the ramp. She was wearing a new Pack t-shirt that just when on sale that night. She had a microphone in hand and a smug smile on her face. As she got into the ring, Vince and Paul back up some. They weren't sure of Buffy's intentions, but they were sure her intentions weren't good. Buffy stood there just staring at them, letting them worry for a moment.  
  
Cole: I wonder why Buffy is down here.  
  
Tazz: By the look on her face, it can't be good for Vince and Paul  
  
Cole: Maybe she's planning some payback  
  
Tazz: Maybe  
  
Finally Buffy began to talk "First I would like to congratulate Paul Heyman on his position as General Manger and wish him luck in the crappy job he is going to do. Second, I thought he would like the opportunity to congratulate me on my up coming title shot for the WWE Championship belt"  
  
Both Vince and Paul started to laugh. Vince was the first to speak up "Buffy, I think you need to come out of that fantasy land you're living in, because you have no title shot"  
  
Buffy, still with a smile, was about to respond, but stop for a moment, look at the crowed, then said "How about I let my new manager explain"  
  
Stephanie's music hit the speakers and Steph came walking down the ramp with a similar smug smile. Vince was cursing under his breath; knowing that Steph had done something.  
  
Steph got into the ring and Buffy handed her the microphone. Steph took a moment to listen to the audience cheering her, then turned to Paul and Vince "Hello daddy, Hello Paul, I bet your wondering why Buffy thinks she is getting a title shot. You see, before my beloved father fired me, I signed Buffy and Faith to new contracts and in both contracts there is a clause that states that both get to have a title shot of their choice. It also states that they can choice what type of match and when they want it" Steph stopped for a moment as the crowed went into a uproar of cheer then continued "And if your thinking of finding a reason to fire them, dad, well let me inform you that these contracts are fully iron clad, with no way to fire them or even suspend them. So the only questions left is for Buffy" Steph turned to Buffy "Well, Buffy, when do you want your match and what type of match do you want?"  
  
Steph handed the microphone back to Buffy. The smile left Buffy's face and was replace with a mock serous look as if she was thinking hard about the questions, after a moment she answered "Well, I would like the match to be at the...Royal Rumble, and as for what type of match...I wouldn't want to screw Hardcore Holly out of a chance to beat on Brock...so it will be a Triple Threat Match" the audience was cheer wildly for Buffy as she continued "Yes, that is what it will be, a Triple Threat Match at the Royal Rumble. Brock Lesnar vs. Hardcore Holly vs. me for the WWE Championship"  
  
Cole: OH MY GOD TAZZ, did you hear that, a Triple Threat Match for the WWE title  
  
Tazz: Yes I heard it Cole, I'm sitting right here. Anyways it looks like it is going to be a long night at the Royal Rumble for Brock Lesnar.  
  
Paul Heyman step up and, trying to look good in front of Vince said to Buffy "I guess you think you so tough. If that is the case, then you wouldn't mind the match I'm about to put you in as my first official act" Paul look at Steph "as General Manger of Smackdown" he looked back at Buffy "you will be facing Rhino in a match, tonight"  
  
Vince rolled his eyes and Steph just gave a small chuckle at the match made. Both knew that Rhino didn't really stand a chance against Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled and said to Paul "Okay, I'll fight Rhino, no biggie"  
  
Buffy dropped the microphone as her music began to play and her and Steph left the ring.  
  
When Buffy and Steph were at the top of the ramp, Vince, feeling that he was at a safe distance, said "Stop the music, stop that dam music. Buffy, I may not be able to stop your match, but as the Chairman of the WWE, I can change it and add a special referee to it. That ref will be me, Vince McMahon" with that said, Vince's music hit the speakers  
  
Vince had expected Buffy to get angry or possibly worried. He didn't however expect the evil grin that came to Buffy's face as she started back at him. It made Vince wonder if he would regret his decision. Buffy didn't say anything, she just turn back around and when backstage with Steph.  
  
Tazz: Did you see that look Buffy gave Vince. It was as if she was glad he made himself the guest ref.  
  
Cole: Maybe she has something in store for him  
  
As Buffy and Stephanie got backstage, they were greeted by Faith and Undertaker.  
  
Undertaker walked up to Buffy and said "I'm glad that you got your match, Buffy, and I know that you will give Brock hell and win that title"  
  
Buffy smiled "Thank you"  
  
"I want you to know, however, that after the next match, I'm going to announce my entry into the Royal Rumble and when I win, you're going to be face me at Westlemania for the title" Undertaker added  
  
Buffy nodded "I'll keep that in mind" She wasn't worried that she could be facing another member of The Pack, because she knew that it would be a fair fight.  
  
Undertaker nodded back then left.  
  
Faith said to Buffy "Do you think it was a smart move keeping Hardcore in the match"  
  
"Hardcore wants to hurt Brock for breaking his neck sometime back. I think it's going to scare the hell out of Brock to have two people in the match that wants to break him into two" Buffy responded  
  
"Come on you two" Steph said "There is something else I want to show you"  
  
Steph began to walk down the hall with Buffy and Faith following.  
  
As they walked down the hallway, Faith turned to Buffy "Did you heard? Goldberg has entered the Royal Rumble"  
  
"How's Goldberg?" Buffy responded  
  
"He's a big shot on RAW. Acts like he's some bad ass. I would love to enter the Royal Rumble match to kick his ass" Faith answered  
  
"If you enter the Rumble and win, and I win the WWE title, then, as I understand the rules, we will be facing each other at Westlemania" Buffy said with a bit of worry in her voice  
  
"Chill B, I said I would love to, not going to, and I would do it just to get a chance to fight Goldberg. Of course, Paul and Vince would never let me in the Rumble...anyways, you didn't seem to mind when Undertaker said he was entering the match"  
  
"Yeah, I think I could have a match with Undertaker and still be friends with him in the end. When you and I compete, it seem to always turn out...you know"  
  
Faith understood what Buffy was talking about, and the last thing their friendship needed at the moment was another fight. Feeling a moment of uneasiness between the two of them, Faith decided to chance the subject "You didn't seem to mind when Vince said he was going to be the ref for you match"  
  
Buffy's evil smile returned "Hey, if Vince wants to risk putting himself in the same ring as me during a match, well that's his choice, but he better not blame me if, during the match, I just happen to miss Brock and get him instead" both Faith and Buffy began to laugh  
  
"Alright you two" Steph said, smiling at the two of them laughing "we're here"  
  
Steph had stop in front of a door that had a sign that said The Pack. In Buffy's and Faith's new contracts, they had been guaranteed their own locker room and not just any locker room, but one of the best the arenas had to offer. This way, Vince couldn't put them in a dump of a room like he had been doing before Undertaker started letting them use his. Stephanie opened the door and led the two in. Once in, Buffy and Faith were amazed at how nice it was. It was a big room with lockers on one side and a couch and Big TV on the other. There was also a table in-between the sofa and TV with a big plate full of various fruits and vegetables. There was a door in the back that led to the showers.  
  
Rey Mysterio was sitting on the couch and greeted them as they entered "Hey guys, this is a pretty awesome room, don't you think. We can all thank Steph for getting it"  
  
"Thanks Steph" Both Faith and Buffy said at the same time  
  
"No problem" Steph respond  
  
"Undertaker knows about this room, right" Faith said to Steph  
  
"He does, but he's still using his own. He may be part of our team, but there is still a part of him that will always be a loner" Steph replied  
  
Buffy didn't say anything, but she could understand. Just like Taker, there is a part of her that is and will always be alone, even though she has always been with friends and loved ones. It came with being the slayer.  
  
"Well, I've got a match to get ready for" Buffy said, coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"Wait, Buffy" Stephanie said as she remember something "Could I see you outside for a moment"  
  
"Sure" Buffy said and followed Stephanie out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.  
  
Steph looked at Buffy and said "Okay, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise you will not tell the person it's about because Xander had promise he wouldn't tell anyone but he thought you should know...and you can't tell anyone else either"  
  
"Okay, I promise I will not tell this person or anyone else about whatever you're going to tell me" Buffy replied, wondering what Steph was about to tell her.  
  
Steph took a moment then began "Okay, you know your good friend, Britney Spears...well last Thursday after her, Xander, a few other guests, and I went out for dinner; she got Xander alone and started asking questions about...well, about you"  
  
Buffy was confused "Questions about me...what type of questions?"  
  
"Well, all Xander said was that they were questions about what type of person you are, as if she was trying to figure you out. He wouldn't go into what the question were, because he felt that he was already betraying the promise he made to her not to tell anyone what they were talking about. He just thought you should know she was asking questions about you"  
  
"I wonder what that could have been about" Buffy muttered. Why was Britney asking about her, behind her back? If she wanted to know something about her, why didn't Britney just ask her?  
  
Later that night, Buffy's match began. Rhino was the first to be introduced and made his way to the ring. Buffy was next, her music began and she and Stephanie made their way to the ring.  
  
Tazz: There's Buffy and her new manager, Stephanie McMahon  
  
Cole: Buffy with a huge opportunity to win the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble and make history  
  
Tazz: Yeah, she would be the first woman to be WWE Champion  
  
Buffy got into the ring and Steph walked to the side outside the ring. Buffy and Rhino eyed each other, then Buffy turned to Steph and said "Move over some" Buffy waved to the side with her arm. Steph looked at her confused but move to the sided. The bell for the match to begin rang. Rhino, seeing Buffy's back turned, wasted no time charging her in an attempt to gore her. Buffy could sense him coming and at the last second, step out of the way, let Rhino go flying threw the ropes and on to the outside mat. Rhino rolled on the ground in pain.  
  
Tazz: Buffy saw that one coming  
  
Buffy got out of the ring and walked over to Rhino. She picked up Rhino and threw him into the steel steps. Buffy picked him up again and threw him back into the ring. As Buffy got back into the ring, Rhino had shaken off the pain and when on the attack. He connected with two punches to Buffy, then grabbed her by the waist and forward slammed her to the mat. As Buffy lay on her back, Rhino tried to drop an elbow on her, but Buffy rolled out of the way and got to her feet. When Rhino tried to get up, she kick him in the ribs, sending him back on the mat. Buffy picked Rhino back up, but then she saw Brock Lesnar, with his belt over his shoulder, walk out. He was standing at the top on the ramp just watching Buffy. Buffy gave a smirk at him then, while holding Rhino up with one hand, punched him hard in the stomach. She followed it up with a body slam, which wasn't one on her regular moves. Buffy was about to follow up with another attack, but when she looked at Brock again, she saw that he had come halfway down the ramp. Buffy walked over to the ropes and stared at Brock, daring him to get in the ring. As Buffy was staring at Brock, Rhino had pulled himself to his feet, measured up Buffy and was waiting for Buffy to turn around, so he could gore her into the ring post. However Buffy knew what Rhino was about to do, and when she turned around and Rhino charged her; Buffy step aside and pushed Rhino as he past by, to give him more speed, and sent him head first into the steel post. When Rhino's head hit the steel post, the impact could be heard around the arena and Rhino was knock out cold. Buffy looked back at Brock with her evil smile, then pick up Rhino over her shoulder and gave him an F-5. Buffy then pinned Rhino, the ref counted three and Buffy was declared the winner. Brock was not too happy by the fact that Buffy had used his finisher on Rhino. While Buffy and Steph were celebrating in the ring, he grab is belt off his shoulder and ran towards the ring. His plan was hit Buffy from behind with his belt and knocking her out cold. Brock slid into the ring, but Buffy, just like before with Rhino, saw him coming. Without turning to look at Brock, she ducked his blow, and then countered with a spin kick to his head. Brock spanned around in the air once, then landed on the mat, completely out.  
  
Buffy pick the WWE belt up, then put it around her waist. She then turned to Steph with a smile "Looks good on me, doesn't it"  
  
Steph smiled back "It sure does"  
  
Cole: We could be seeing the future there Tazz. Buffy just knock out Brock and if that happen at the Royal Rumble, she could easy be the next WWE Champion.  
  
Tazz: There is a good chance that she will be and listen to this; I just got word that Paul Heyman has made another match for the Royal Rumble. Rey Mysterio will defend his US championship against Nathan Jones. So at the Royal Rumble [as Tazz when though matches, the moving pictures of the wrestlers in the match came up on the screen to the Royal Rumble background and music] Faith defending her Woman's Championship against Lita, Brock will defend his WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match against Hardcore Holly and Buffy, and just announced, Rey will defended his US Championship against Nathan Jones.  
  
Cole: It will be The Pack vs. The Corporation that night and one team could walk away with control over a major of the belts.  
  
Back in the ring, Buffy and Steph finished celebrating. Buffy drop the belt and her and Stephanie got out the ring and started up the ramp. The crowed was still cheering Buffy's name, even after she went back stage.  
  
Not ever one was happy with the idea of Buffy becoming champion. Well, I mean besides Vince, Brock, Paul, and maybe even Hardcore Holly. Eric Bishoff was another who didn't want Buffy to become champion. He hung up his phone after talking to an official on Smackdown, who had just given him the info. Ever since Buffy and Faith had shown up on Smackdown, that show was beating his show, RAW, in the ratings. Everyone was tuning in to see them both, even people who didn't watch wrestling before. If Buffy won the WWE title, then there would be no hope for him and RAW. There were only two things that kept his show in the running currently. First, and he would never admit this openly, was Stone Cold Steve Austin. Second, was the new Female wrestler on his show, Isabelle. In the short time she had been on his show, she has injured Jazz and Matt Hardy, and slapped Trish around a little. The only problem with her was that she was a Heel and everyone loved to hate her. (That's it!) Eric thought to himself and picked up the phone and dialed Vince McMahon.  
  
"Hello Mr. McMahon, this is Eric Bishoff...well I heard about your problem with Buffy and I think I got a solution in the name of Isabelle" Bishoff said into the phone  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter: The Royal Rumble: Titles will change hands, secrets will be revealed, and old enemies will come face to face again...I hope I'm not being to over dramatic.  
  
Ending notes: If you're wondering what Isabelle looks like, think of the show Roswell then think of the character Isabelle Evens. No this isn't a crossover with that show and that isn't the character from Roswell. She just looks like the actress, Katherine Heigl, who played that person and I'm using the name from the show. 


	21. Chapter 21: The Royal Rumble

Beginning notes: I don't remember the order that everyone entered the Rumble, but since my story is a little different, lets just say so is the order, if I'm wrong about one. Also this isn't a DBZ crossover too; I'm just borrowing the idea of a saiyan.  
  
Chapter 21  
The Royal Rumble  
  
Part 1: Prelude to Royal Rumble  
  
Two weeks before the Royal Rumble, Hardcore Holly had called out Buffy and in the ring called her 'A Bitch who has no right getting involved in his match' straight to her face and he would spare no mercy on her if she gets in the way. Buffy responded by knocking his lights out. That same night, Big Show was rehired by Paul Heyman and he entered the Royal Rumble match. Big Show had told Buffy and Faith that he was not part of Vince McMahon and his Corporation. Faith didn't fall for it, because Big Show was working for Paul and Paul was working for Vince. One week before the Royal Rumble, there was a 6-man tag match between Buffy, Faith, and Rey Mysterio against Brock Lesnar, Lita, and Nathan Jones. Stephanie was in Buffy, Faith, and Rey's corner during the match. It was a hard fought match and in the end, Rey, winning it for his team, scored the pin fall on Jones. After the match, Stephanie had, not in so many words, gave the impression that she wanted to go back to Xander. Buffy and Faith understood and said it would be okay if she goes and visits him. They told her that they could handle everything at the Royal Rumble.  
  
Part 2: A Royal Rumble Party  
  
Once Stephanie got back to LA, she told Xander that he should invite some friends over and together watch the Royal Rumble. Xander was way ahead of her and already invited Gunn, Fred, and even Spike over. Xander would have invited Angel over, just to be nice, but he was told that Angel was going to be at the event. Steph and Fred were getting the drinks, Gunn was setting some snacks on the coffee table and Xander was putting the TV to the pay per view channel. Spike was sitting in the recliner not doing anything, but drinking a beer.  
  
Xander didn't like the fact that Spike had brought a beer over. Steph was sort of a recovering alcoholic. Sort of, do to the fact she sort of had an alcohol problem. Xander had gotten rid of all the alcohol drinks in the apartment. In the end, however, Xander knew that Stephanie was strong and one drink that some one else was drinking wasn't going to cause any problems. Even the drinks he got rid of probably wouldn't have tempted her because the problem wasn't alcohol, it was her father. The drinking was just the result. Xander, however, cared for her and felt better not having any alcoholic drinks around.  
  
"So, do you think Buffy is going to win the title?" Gunn said as he put a bowl of chips on the table  
  
"Of course she is going to win, there is no way Hardcore or Brock can stand up to her" Xander replied  
  
"Yeah, but Vince has made himself the ref for the match, that could be a problem"  
  
"Buffy will handle him"  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate my father" Steph said as she was carrying two drinks and followed by Fred who was also carrying two drinks.  
  
Steph handed one drink to Xander, as Fred handed one to Gunn.  
  
"I'm not underestimating him" Xander said as he took a seat on the sofa, Steph taking one next to him "but I think Buffy can handle him"  
  
Gunn took a seat on the other side of the sofa with Fred next to him. Gunn look over and saw Steph curled up against Xander with his arm around her.  
  
"Alright, let get on with the bloody show" Spike said  
  
Steph took a quick glance over at Spike when he spoke. Steph also had a small problem with him. It had nothing to do with his beer, she didn't care about that, it had to do with the fact he was a vampire. She knew he had a soul and Xander seem to be okay with him as of late, but she could have sworn he was looking at her neck earlier. Little did she know that he wasn't looking at her neck, he was checking her out. Steph brushed the thought aside and looked back at the television as the Royal Rumble began.  
  
Part 3: My Woman's Championship is better than yours  
  
Faith was at the water cooler in the hallway getting something to drink. She was already in her wrestling outfit with her championship belt around her waist. Her match against Lita was coming up next.  
  
As Faith brought the cup filled with water up to her lips, she heard a voice for behind "You must think you're so hot" Faith turned around to see Molly Holly, Raw's woman champion, standing in front of her as she continued "but your nothing but a paper champion with no real opponents. I mean come on, Torrie Wilson, Sable, or Nidia, their nothing like me. If you were to face me, you would lose and lose badly. I am the better champion"  
  
Faith just looked at her; she could careless what Molly was saying about her. In the past she would knocked her block off, but now she didn't care.  
  
Faith looked straight at Molly and said "Sure, you the better champion. Now I have a match up next, so I better get going"  
  
As Faith began to walk away, Molly grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around "Don't turn away from me!"  
  
Faith looked at the hand on her shoulder and then grabbed it. Faith started to squeeze her Molly's hand tightly and Molly fell to her knees in pain  
  
Faith looked Molly straight in the eyes and said "Look I don't care if you think your better then me, but don't you ever touch me again. Do you understand?!"  
  
With pain on her face, Molly nodded a yes, then Faith let go and walked away.  
  
Part 4: Randy who?  
  
Buffy was in The Pack's locker room with Britney Spears. Britney was sitting on the bench as Buffy just went threw her gym bag taking out her wrestling outfit. Buffy was quiet do to two reasons. First being that Angel was in the arena and second, was because of what Steph had told her. That Britney was asking about her behind her back. Buffy didn't really mind that she was asking about her, it was just that she believed that they were close enough friend that Britney could just ask her. Buffy really wanted to know what she was asking about and needed to find away to ask her with out exposing Steph and Xander for telling her.  
  
Britney had noticed how quiet Buffy was being and decided to speak up first "You seem a little quiet...let me guest, does it have to do with your ex- boyfriend being here"  
  
"Kind of" Buffy said, then suddenly realized something "Wait a minute, I never told you he was my ex-boyfriend. Who did you know that?"  
  
"Well, it was the way that you looked at each other" Britney answered "Kind of like you wanted and have been with each other, but couldn't because it was all over"  
  
"That obvious" Buffy said and Britney nodded back. Just then Buffy got idea "Well you got all of that from a look, but there is more to me then just that, so if you want to ask me anything... just go ahead and ask"  
  
Britney thought for a moment and was about to speak, when the door came open and Randy Orton came through, shutting the door behind him  
  
"Hello ladies" Randy said with a smug grin "I thought I would stop by and let you wish me luck in the Royal Rumble match that I'm going to win of course"  
  
Buffy stared at him, and then said angrily "Haven't you ever heard of knocking! I could have been changing!"  
  
A bigger grin came across Randy's face "Well Buffy that was a risk I was willing to take"  
  
Britney spoke up and said to Buffy "Who the hell is this jerk?" Britney really didn't know who he was. She didn't really know any other wrestler besides Buffy and Faith. Well, she also knew Stone Cold and Rock.  
  
Before Buffy could answer, Randy cut her off "Come on Britney, you know who I am. I get the messages you leave on my cell all the time"  
  
Britney looked confused at first then, with a smirk, said "I didn't know I was dialing the wrong number so many times"  
  
As Buffy gave a small laugh, Randy took a quick glance at her then looked back at Britney and responded "Britney, you know you want me. If it was me that you married, it wouldn't have ended two days later"  
  
A look of hurt came across Britney's face. He hit swore spot in her life. About a little over a week ago, she had made a mistake and it was still following her. She had gotten together with a longtime friend and went out partying with him. There was a lot of drinking too. They had gotten so drunk that they decided to get married, not realizing what a mistake they were making; hell, they were really drunk. The next morning, Britney not only awoke with an extreme hangover, but a wedding ring on her finger. Two days later she had gotten the marriage annulled. That, however, wasn't the end of it. Britney hadn't made a mistake that tons of other people had made before her, but because she was a famous celebrity, the media was having a field day with it. Everywhere she went, there was something that reminder her of her mistake. She had hoped to come to the Royal Rumble and spend time with her friend and be able to forget about it, but this jerk had to remind her of it.  
  
Buffy could see the hurt that Randy just caused her friend and decided she had enough "Alright Randy, I think you better leave now!"  
  
Randy smiled "I would love to see you make me"  
  
Buffy's evil grin, which she was getting a lot, grew on her face  
  
Out in the hallway, Stone Cold Steve Austin was making his rounds seeing if anyone was in violation of Stone Cold's law. He had just passed by The Pack's locker room, when the door slammed open and Randy Orton came flying out hitting the wall on the other side. Next he saw a very angry Buffy storm out.  
  
"And don't you ever come into my locker room with out knocking again! In fact don't ever come into my locker room!" Buffy yelled at Randy  
  
Austin already knew what was going on. He walked over to Randy, who was slowly getting to his feet and using the wall to steady himself, and said "Let me get this straight, you just walked into Buffy's locker room uninvited ... well you're in violation of Stone Cold's law, son"  
  
Randy cleared the cob webs from his head and said to Austin "Yeah, so what"  
  
Stone Cold responded to Randy by kicking him in the mid section and then delivering a Stone Cold Stunner to him.  
  
Britney was looking over Buffy's shoulder and said "And that's the bottom line"  
  
"Cause Stone Cold said so" Buffy finished  
  
Part 5: Faith vs. Lita  
  
Faith was near the entrance to ringside doing some last minutes stretches. The previous match, Rey vs. Jones, had just ended, and after a hard fought match, Rey won and kept his US title.  
  
Faith looked up to see a battle worn Rey Mysterio come backstage.  
  
Faith walked over to Rey "Hey Rey, great victory"  
  
Rey bend down with his hands on his knees and breathed heavily "Hard victory"  
  
Both Faith and Rey turned to see WWE officials carrying Nathan Jones backstage. During the match, Rey had revised a flip and tossed Nathan Jones out the ring. Jones fell on his knee and injured it. His knee only got worse as the match went on.  
  
"Looks like it was harder for him" Faith said, then looked at Rey and smiled "and looks like you put a member of The Corporation on the injured list for awhile"  
  
Back at Xander's apartment, the group watched as they played back past events that let up to Faith's match against Lita.  
  
"So anyone wants to place bets on who is going to win out of Faith and Lita" Gunn said  
  
"Gunn, how can you say that, you're not actually saying that Lita might win?" Xander said  
  
"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying if anyone wants to bet on the match" Gunn responded  
  
"I think Lita might win" Spike said, and everyone was shocked by it  
  
"What?!" Xander responded "you're not serous?"  
  
Spike took a sip of his drink, a soda that he got from the kitchen because he already drank his beer, and said "Sure do, Faith is a slayer, but so is Lita from what you told me. I also think that Lita wants it more"  
  
"You really think so, then maybe you wouldn't minded placing a bet on it" Xander respond  
  
"No problem mate, how much?"  
  
Xander thought on the mount "50 dollars" he extended his hand to Spike  
  
Spike shuck his hand "You're on" then let go lead back in his chair  
  
"Guys the match is beginning" Fred said as Lita was being introduced and heading to the ring on the TV  
  
Xander took a quick glance at Spike, he wonder if Spike want Faith to loose the title and didn't just think she was going to loose. Last time Spike and Faith were in the same room, they ended up exchanging blows. So it was easy to say that they didn't really like each other.  
  
Faith's music started to play and Faith came out onto the stage to the wild cheers from the audience. As she made her way down the ramp, she saw Lita with her eyes locked on her. Faith knew this might be one hell of a match. Faith entered the ring, and took off her title belt then handed it to the ref.  
  
The bell rang for the match to begin. Faith and Lita began by circling each other looking for an opening. Lita was the first to make a move, lunging at Faith and trying to grab her, but Faith side step her and brought her knee up into Lita's stomach. Lita fell to her knees in pain but was still able to block a kick to her head that Faith tried to follow up with next. Lita pushed Faith back, and then got to her feet. Lita tried to hit Faith with a number of kicks and punches, but Faith blocked them all. Faith then grabbed Lita left arm with her right hand, pull it up and started kicking Lita in the side mid section. Faith finished the move by letting go of her arm and jumping up and kicking her in the chest. Lita stumbled back into the turnbuckle. Faith walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and whipped her toward the turnbuckle on the opposite side. Lita ramped into it then stumbled backwards where she was met by Faith, who wrapped her arms around Lita and suplexed her. Next Faith went for the pin, but the ref only could count two before Lita kicked out. Faith sighed, she knew that it wouldn't end so easily, but had hoped by luck it would.  
  
Faith got up and then grabbed Lita by the head and started to pick her up. When she got Lita to her knees, Lita was able to clear her head and hit Faith with two punches to the stomach. Faith felt both blows and the pain that came with them, but was able to elbow Lita to the back of the head before dropping her. Lita fought threw the pain in her head enough to quickly roll out the ring.  
  
Lita landed on her feet when she rolled out. She looked back in the ring and was surprised to see Faith just standing there looking back at her. She had expected Faith to be coming after her. The ref looked at both women, and then started the 10 count. Lita knew if she didn't get back into the ring by ten, she would be count out, but she still stayed out pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to best Faith.  
  
As Xander watched, he couldn't help but smile. It was the beginning of the match and Faith was already whipping Lita's butt.  
  
Xander looked at Spike "Bet you wish you didn't bet against Faith"  
  
Spike didn't say anything; in fact he didn't even look at Xander. He just kept watching the show. What he saw on the TV only made him believe that he was right. Sure Faith was winning right now, but he saw the look in her eyes. For some reason, Faith didn't have the fire in her eyes she usually has when she is in a fight. Lita, on the other hand, had a fire in her eyes.  
  
At one point, Lita did roll back in the ring and then quickly rolled back out to reset the count. Faith just waited for her, knowing it wasn't like her. She knew she shouldn't give Lita the time to recover, but she was waiting in the ring for her to get back in. Finally Lita got back in, but before she knew it, Faith close lined her back out the ring.  
  
Lita was furious by it and quickly got to her feet and got back in. She charged at Faith and tried to close line her, but Faith ducked it. Lita bounced off the ropes, Faith tried to spin kick her as she came back, but Lita ducked it then after bouncing off the other ropes, connected with a close line to Faith, knock Faith down. Lita followed up by dropping down next to Faith, grabbing her head and started to ramp it in the mat. After, Lita got up and connected with a leg drop. Lita then picked up Faith and dragged her over to the turnbuckle and started to ramp Faith's face into the corner. After doing it ten times and the ref finally stopping it, Lita let Faith stumble back a little and fall to the ground. Lita saw the change and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle. Once on top, she performed a diving moonsault off it and landed on Faith. Lita then went for the pin. The ref went down for the count but this time, it was Faith on kicked out on two. Lita looked up in shocked. She then yelled at the ref and said he counted too slowly, but the ref said he count at regular speed and that it was a two count. Lita turned to see Faith get back up and quick stopped it by kicking Faith in the head. She then grabbed Faith's arm and wrapped it up in an arm wrench, trying to make Faith tap out. After a few second however, Faith was able to drag herself close enough to the ropes to grab it. The ref told Lita to break the hold, and after giving Faith's arm one hard wrench, Lita finally did. She got up and stomped Faith a few times, before dragging her over some to a good spot to perform another diving moonsault. Lita got to the top of the turnbuckle and dived off, but this time Faith was able to counter by putting up her knees, which Lita landed on. Lita rolled to the side with her arms wrapped around her stomach where the impact took place. Faith was still on the mat, trying to fight threw the pain. The ref saw both women down and decide to start the count for the double count out if neither of them got up by ten. Both of them started to get up, and by the time the ref hit seven, both were to their feet and both were trying to steady themselves. Finally, Faith went for her super kick to Lita, but Lita ducked it and she ended up connecting with the ref's chin. The ref fell to the mat, and Lita tried to counter with a punch to Faith. Faith blocked the punch, and then hit Lita with one of her own. After Faith follow up with a super kick that connected with Lita this time. Faith when for the pin the instant Lita hit the mat, but the ref was still not up and there was no count. Faith got up and when to check the ref. She didn't notice Lita slowly roll out the ring. On the outside Lita pulled herself together and walk over to table and grab the title belt. She got back in the ring, and measured up Faith, just waiting for her to turn around. Faith was still kneeling next to the ref shaking him when she heard the crowed start to yell and she knew something was up. Faith stood up and started looking around for Lita and the instant she turned around, Lita came at her at full speed and hit her over the head with the title belt. The last thing Faith thought before she hit the mat and everything went black was that 'how could she have not seen that one coming'.  
  
Tazz wasn't happy about what was happening  
  
Tazz: Not like this, Faith can't lose like this!  
  
Cole: The ref didn't see it and Faith isn't moving  
  
Lita threw the belt out the ring. Then she went over to the ref and shacked him until he was aware of his surroundings. Next, Lita went to the top turnbuckle, and even though she didn't have to, she performed a diving moonsault and landed on Faith. She covered Faith for the pin, and the ref counted three. Lita was announced the winner and the new Smackdown Woman's Champion. Lita got the belt and was raising it in victory as the crowed booed her. She then saw Buffy running to the ring and slid out as Buffy slid in. Lita backed up the ramp, while smiling at Buffy. Buffy would have gone after her, but she saw Faith on the mat and went to check up on her. Buffy kneeled down next to Faith, but was still facing the direction Lita was. As she reached for Faith, Faith came to and with Buffy's help slowly got to her feet. Faith felt a line of blood come down from her forehead from the spot were the belt hit. She looked at the stage and saw Lita standing there with her belt almost taunting her and saying 'look what I have'  
  
Everyone at Xander's place was shocked, except for Spike  
  
Finally Spike spoke up and said "You owe me fifty dollars, Xander"  
  
"Fine, fine" Xander said irritated "I'll get you the money before you leave" Xander was really disappointed by how the match ended and decided to take it out on Spike by adding "I guess you want to bet against Buffy as well. Perhaps you think Hardcore Holly is going to win or maybe even Brock Lesnar"  
  
"Hell no, my girl Buffy is going to take it to both of them" Spike replied  
  
Back in The Pack's locker room, Buffy was apologizing to Faith as if it was her fault for losing the belt  
  
"I'm so sorry, Faith" Buffy said  
  
"Chill B, it's not your fault" Faith said  
  
"Yes it is, I should have gotten to the ring sooner and stop Lita" Buffy replied  
  
"No, I lost the belt because I didn't have that...fire I usually have when I go into a match" Faith said in a low voice  
  
"Why didn't you?" Buffy asked  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Britney came over with a bowl of water, towel and some badges. She dipped the towel in the water and, to Faith's surprise, started to clean the wound on her head. While she did that, Britney said "Maybe it's because you wanted to be friends with her and not enemies. You did say that you were a fan of hers before she came after you"  
  
"Yeah...that's it" Faith said, surprised again by her "Anyways, I'll just use the clause in my contract and get a rematch; because I know she wouldn't give me one willingly. Now Buffy, it's time for your match next, so you better get focus"  
  
Part 6: Triple Threat  
  
The match for the WWE Championship was about to began. The guest referee, Vince McMahon, was the first to come to the ring. He wore a referee shirt and strutted down the ramp to the 'boos' and chants of 'asshole' from the crowed. Next to come out was Buffy. As Buffy walked down the ramp, the audience cheered her and chanted her name. Buffy's eyes were locked on Vince as she got into the ring. She stared at him as she walk over to the turnbuckle, then turned to the crowed, got on the second turnbuckle and raised her right arm in the air to the crowed. Next, Hardcore Holly made his way to the ring. The reaction from the audience for him was a mixture of 'boos' and 'cheers'. Finally the WWE champion, Brock Lesner, made his way out. The audience booed him as much as they booed Vince. Brock got to the ring, but didn't get in. He just looked at the two opponents as they stared a hole in him. Both of them wanted to do some serous damage to him. Hardcore wanted to break his neck, and Buffy just wanted to break him.  
  
Vince could see that Brock wasn't getting in the ring at the moment and he couldn't blame him, but he still needed to start the match. He walked over to the ropes, and reached for the title belt from Brock. Brock handed the belt to Vince, but still didn't get in the ring. Vince took the belt, then walked over to the other side of the ring and handed it to an official on the outside.  
  
The bell rang for the match to begin, but Brock still didn't get in and Hardcore and Buffy still didn't take their eyes off him. Finally, Hardcore looked at Buffy and remembered how he felt like she had butted her way into what was meant to be just him and Brock. He went on the attack against Buffy, but was met by a backhand from her. Buffy didn't even look at Hardcore as he tried to go attack her, she just backhanded him. She turned to him to see him stumbling away. Buffy walked up from behind him and did a back suplex to him. She then looked back at Brock, who was still outside the ring, and dared him to get in the ring. When he wouldn't, she even back off to the other side and signal for him to get in. Finally Brock slow and with caution got in the ring. He put one leg into the ring, and next his upper body. Buffy started to go after him and Brock quickly put his upper body out the ring and yelled at Vince to do something. Buffy stop and back off again. Brock this time got all the way in the ring. As he took a few stepped forward, Buffy charged again and caught him with number of punches. Brock felt every punch and it hurt. Buffy grab Brock arm and she whip him into the corner. Brock hit the turnbuckle and didn't get time to breath as Buffy was on him again. She started slamming his head into the turnbuckle, and then slammed him down onto his back.  
  
Buffy turned around in time to see Hardcore Holly come after her. Buffy side step his attack and grab him by the back of the neck and threw him out the ring. Amazingly enough, Brock was on his feet again and he tried to attack Buffy from behind also, but Buffy saw it come and threw him out the ring too. Brock landed on Hardcore.  
  
Buffy didn't go after them as she watched them both get up and attack each other. Buffy leaded against the ropes as Brock, the person she hated, and Hardcore Holly, someone she didn't like, battle it out.  
  
Cole: Buffy started out the match with a furry, but why is she staying in the ring and not going after them.  
  
Tazz: Look at the look on her face, she enjoying the show and letting them wear each other out. Of course the way she was kicking both of their butts, she really doesn't need to wait.  
  
Buffy watch them fight for a bit on the outside of the ring. Then as both of them were throwing punches at each other near her. Buffy jumped over the ropes and flipped over both of them. She turned around and did a spin kick and connected with both men.  
  
Buffy kicked Hardcore in the ribs once while he was down, and then turned to Brock. She picked him up and whipped him into the steel steps. Buffy followed up by going over and unleashing more punches and kicks to him. Before she could finish, she felt some one hit her on the back of her head. She turned around in time to block another strike from Hardcore Holly. Buffy threw two punches to Hardcore and connected with both. She followed Hardcore as he staggered back to the Spanish Announce table. She did a front kick to him that sends him flying and landing on the table. Buffy got on the table and picked him up and then piledrived him. The impact sends the announcement table cashing to the ground. The move cause Hardcore extreme amounts of pain, considering he came back to wrestling after healing from a neck injury, but Buffy also got hurt. Mainly in the butt area as she landed on it.  
  
It didn't take long for her to recover, as she got to her feet slowly and shortly after. Buffy got up to see Hardcore lay motionless on the ground. She wondered if she made a mistake performing that move on him considering she knew about his previous injury. Buffy thought about checking on him but that thought was interrupted by a close line from behind by Brock Lesnar. Buffy hit the ground and Brock didn't stop there. He picked her up by the head and slammed her, face first, on the outside of the ring. Buffy again hit the ground, but this time in a daze. She felt Brock grab her legs and put her into a Boston Crab. A submission move that was outside the ring was pretty much useless. A tap out didn't count unless it was inside the ring. However, at the moment, all Brock cared about was hurting Buffy.  
  
Buffy felt the pain in her lower back and legs, but refused to show it. She would not give Brock the satisfaction. Using a good amount of her strength, Buffy attempted to pull her legs out of Brock's hold. It worked, however, Brock had a good hold and not only did Buffy pull herself free, but also flung Brock forward onto the ground. Buffy didn't get up right away, but Brock did and he went right on the attack again. Brock started stomping Buffy while she was still on the ground. He then picked her up and leaned her against the ring and attempted to chop her across the chest. Buffy cleared her head in time to block the chop and counter with a blow to Brock's face. Buffy then grab Brock and threw him into the ring.  
  
Buffy followed him and kicked him before he could get up. Brock lay on his stomach, slowly trying to crawl away. Buffy grabbed his foot and twisted it, putting it in an ankle lock. She twisted it so hard that Brock was letting a loud scream of pain that was heard all over the arena. He was just out of reach of the ropes and was reaching for dear life. Brock pulled himself over and just tipped the ropes, but didn't grab them. Vince was down on the matt near Brock to see if he would tap, but has praying inside that he wouldn't. Brock finally gave up and tapped out.  
  
Buffy let go and raise her hand in victory.  
  
Cole: Buffy did it! She has become the WWE Champion!  
  
Tazz: And the first woman to become the WWE Champion...but Vince hasn't signal for the bell.  
  
Vince wouldn't declare Buffy the victor and Buffy got angry. She wanted to know why. Vince indicated that Brock got to the ropes.  
  
Cole: He can't be serious. Brock didn't grab the ropes, he just tip it...and if that did count, why didn't Vince break up the move then  
  
Buffy just stare at Vince and said "Strike one"  
  
She turned around in time to see Hardcore charge her. Buffy kick him in the mid section as he came, then put him over her shoulders and perform an F-5. Hardcore slam on the mat, knock out again. Buffy looked at him and thought (Well, at least I know the pile driver didn't hurt his neck) It was then that Buffy decided to go for the pin on Hardcore, even though she would have preferred to pin Brock. Buffy pinned him and Vince went down for the count. The only problem is that he slowly counted, in the time it would take to count to three, he counted to one. Then slowly counted to two and...didn't count the three. He completely refused to.  
  
Cole: Give me a break. This is the second time Buffy should be declared the winner, and Vince refused it.  
  
Buffy got up and grabbed Vince by the collar of his referee shirt and back him into the corner of the ring. She had a deadly look on her face and Vince fear for his life.  
  
"That would be considered strike two" Buffy said with venom in her voice "Now do you what to find out what will happen if you reach strike three" Vince didn't answer, he just shake his head 'no' and Buffy continued "Good, so next time you better count all the way to three"  
  
Buffy went down and pinned Hardcore again. Unfortunately she didn't see Isabel, Raw's new female wrestler, run down to the ring and pull Buffy by the leg to the outside of the ring. She started throwing a number of punches to Buffy. Buffy felt the force of everyone, which indicated to her that this girl wasn't human. Isabel then threw Buffy against the barricade. Buffy rammed into it back first and fell to the ground in a sitting position, hold her back as pain followed threw it.  
  
Isabel was about to continue her attack, but saw Faith running down to ringside. Faith had a bandage on her head do to the wound she got from her match. Isabel quickly jumped over the barricade into the audience and started running as fast as she could to get away from her. Faith jumped barricade and gave chase.  
  
Back in the ring, Brock slowly crawled over to Hardcore, who was still out. He couldn't walk, considering that his ankle was still reeling from the pain that Buffy caused.  
  
Faith was at the top of the audience, still going after Isabel, when she realized that she left Buffy. Before she jumped the barricade, she had taken a quick glance at her and saw that she didn't look so good. Faith turned around and started to make her way back to the ring.  
  
Bock reached over with his arm and covered Hardcore. Buffy was able to get to a standing position when her eyes saw them inside the ring. Her eyes connected with Vince and she knew what was going to happen. Vince when down for the count and Buffy went as fast as she could to get back in the ring. In the time it would have taken to count to one, Vince tapped the matt three times. Buffy just missed breaking the pin and Vince rolled out the ring as fast as he could.  
  
The bell rang and Brock was declared the winner. Vince just threw the championship belt to Brock and it land next to him.  
  
Cole: Can you believe this, Tazz! Vince was screwed Buffy...in fact this is the second time he has screwed her out of a title  
  
Tazz: The first time was at Survivor Series, and now here at the Royal Rumble. She must be fuming.  
  
Back at the apartment, everyone sat in silence. All shocked at what happen. All but Stephanie, who knew her father well enough that he would do something like this. She had tried to warn Buffy and almost begged her to object to Vince being the ref, considering that since it was her right in the contract to decide what type of match it was. Buffy refused however, saying that it would be great to have Vince count on his boy.  
  
In the ring, Buffy clenched her fist in anger. She muttered to herself "Strike three" Vince was making his way up the ramp with a smile on his face. Buffy saw Brock on all fours, trying to get to his feet. Buffy stop him by kicking Brock in the mid section, causing him to drop back to the matt. Buffy looked back toward Vince and saw him up on the stage being held by the collar by Faith. She had made her way back to the ring and decided to go after Vince.  
  
Buffy quickly reached for a microphone, then turned back to the stage and said "Wait Faith, I want you to let him go" Faith was shocked, but let him go  
  
Buffy smiled "Now if you could give me a hand in the ring, and Vince, don't go anywhere your going to love this"  
  
Faith came to the ring and Vince waited on the stage wondering and scared of what Buffy was going to do. He saw that Brock was still in the ring. Buffy asked Faith to help lean Brock against the top rope and after she helped, they grab the second rope and pulled it over the back of his shoulders, entangling him. Buffy was going to ask Faith to hold him, but she figured she had pushed the envelope enough tonight and having Faith hold a man twice her size and him not being able to get loose, would be too much.  
  
With Brock entangled in the ropes and not being able to get loose, she turned to Vince and spoke into the microphone "Vince I have your boy here and I could easy end his career tonight if I wanted to. However, I'm going to give you a choice. I meant it when I said you're going to get it if you reach strike three and you did. Now, you can come down here and take your punishment. I promise you I will not do anything permanent, you'll just feel it for a week or two, but if you refuse, I'm going to take it out on Brock. The only difference is I'm going to end his career. So what will it be, you taking a minor ass kicking, or Brock taking a career ending ass kicking. It's your choice"  
  
Cole: Could Buffy be serous, would she end Brock's career tonight?  
  
Tazz: Vince has pushed her too far, and I believe she just might, that's if Vince doesn't take the bullet for him  
  
Even from the stage, Vince could see the scared look on Brock's face. Brock knew, as well as Vince, Buffy was fully capable of carrying out her threat. The audience cheered wildly for Buffy to do it. Vince slowly took a few steps towards the ring, but then suddenly turned around and quickly walked backstage.  
  
Buffy laughed and looked at Brock as she continued into the microphone "Well, it looks like he thinks you're not important enough to save...now I guess you're going to take his ass kicking"  
  
Buffy dropped the microphone and took a fighting stance in front of the entangled Brock. Brock closed his eyes as she went into a spin kick. Brock could hear the audience cheering for his end, but didn't feel the kick to the side of his face that should have hit by now. He opened his eyes and saw Buffy holding her foot only an inch from his face. She had her evil grin of her face. Buffy finally put down her leg.  
  
She pick back up the microphone and got straight in her face "When you get up tomorrow, walk around, and when you wrestle next time. I want you to remember that I allowed it. That I could have taken it all away just like you have done to other people. Like you nearly did, to my friend, Xander. But most importantly, I want you to remember that I could have and it seem like I was going to end you and the only person who could have save you and take a lesser ass kicking... didn't!" She ended by lightly slapping Brock on the side on his cheek.  
  
Buffy dropped the microphone and she and Faith untangled Brock. Brock fell to all fours and looked up to see both women getting out the ring, not even bothering to look back.  
  
As Faith followed Buffy up the ramp, she smiled. Buffy didn't win the belt, but she did do something that would last for some time. She planted a seed of mistrust in Brock towards Vince.  
  
Part 7: I'm just curious...it's not like he's family  
  
The match for Raw's World Championship belt was about to began. It was a last man standing match in which you had to beat up your opponent enough that he couldn't stand up for ten seconds. The current champion, Triple H, would be defending the belt against Shawn Michaels. Shawn was Buffy's cousin, and only a few people knew it. Only a few trusted knew, because if Raw's General Manger, Eric Bischoff, found out, there was no way of tell how he would use that information against Stephanie and Buffy.  
  
Buffy should have just watched the match from the back, but she had to come to ringside. Triple H had a group called Evolution and she didn't know if they were going to get involved, so she decided to play it safe and come out to the announcement table.  
  
The match was about to start and since it was a Raw match, it was Raw announcers J.R. and Jerry Lawler.  
  
"Hey guys, minded if I join the two of you" Buffy said as she walked up to the table  
  
"Well, it's Smackdown's superstar, Buffy. Please, join us" J.R said  
  
"Here, sit next to me" Lawler said as he pulled the seat between him and J.R. closer to him. He was looking her over.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said and pull the seat back closer to J.R. then took a seat. She didn't really like the look Lawler was giving her.  
  
"So what brings you out here" J.R. asked  
  
"I'm...just interested in the match" Buffy asked  
  
"Really?" Lawler replied  
  
"Yeah, I'm a big Shawn Michaels, have been for sometime" Buffy said  
  
J.R. looked at her curiously "But from what we heard, you had never watched wrestling before you signed up with Smackdown"  
  
(Dam, maybe I shouldn't have said 'have been for sometime') Buffy thought, then quickly came up with something else "Okay, you got me. This match seems like it going to be really good and I wanted to get a close look. Since Smackdown and Raw compete against each other, I didn't want to openly admit it"  
  
"Hey don't worry, we wouldn't tell anyone" Lawler said  
  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure everyone watching on TV wouldn't say anything too" Buffy pointed at the camera  
  
"Well, nothing we can do about that" Lawler replied  
  
Suddenly, the match started as Shawn Michaels's music began and Shawn came out and headed for the ring. Next, Triple H came out and as he got into the ring, he noticed Buffy and could only wonder why she was out here.  
  
The bell for the match to began rang and the two when at it. J.R. took this time to ask Buffy on how she felt about the results in her match.  
  
J.R.: Buffy, about your match, you had it won two different times. You even made Brock tap out. You should be the WWE Champion, but Vince cheated you out of it. Are there any plans on getting him back?  
  
Buffy's eyes were completely on the match as she watched the two wrestler exchange hard hitting blows.  
  
Buffy: Huh? I haven't got anything plan at the moment, but what I did after the match is good enough for now  
  
J.R.: Yes, well, I would like to apologize for Isabel interfering in you match  
  
Buffy: Yeah, what is with this Isabel and why did she attack me?  
  
Lawler: She is RAW's newest female wrestler. Came to RAW shortly after you arrived on Smackdown. She has been making a name for herself since. Why she interfered in you match, hell if we know  
  
J.R.: We might not know, but I have a good feeling that Eric Bishoff has something to do with it  
  
As the match when on, Triple H and Shawn Michaels punish each other back and forth. Each almost winning the match on several times and each time, they would come up short. When Shawn was spit open on his head and blood flowed down his face, Buffy had a hard time sitting in her seat.  
  
J.R.: This is one hell of a match  
  
Buffy: Yeah...sure is  
  
Lawler: So Buffy, have any plans on coming to RAW  
  
Buffy: With Bischoff in charge, I don't think so. Things aren't so good with Heyman on Smackdown, but I don't think they would be any better with Bischoff on RAW. I would be trading one devil for another.  
  
J.R: Good point, the grass isn't always greener on the other side  
  
Buffy: Besides, Stephanie might not be in charge anymore, but she's not gone. I'm betting she already planning on how to get her position back and I plan on helping her anyway possible  
  
J.R.: In that case, I would like to wish you the best of luck  
  
Buffy: Thanks  
  
Lawler: Hey look, Triple H is bleeding  
  
Back in the ring, Shawn had split Triple H open in the same spot as him  
  
Buffy: Yes! Come on Shawn, you can do it  
  
Lawler: Well, I guess we know who you are going for  
  
The match continued, and at one point Shawn took a heavy blow from Triple H and nearly got counted on 10, but luckily he got up a second before. When he did get up, he was barely being able to stand. Triple H charged him, but Shawn counted with a super kick. Unfortunately, as Triple H fell to the ground, so did Shawn, who had used the last of his strength for that kick. Both wrestlers lay on the ground, not moving, so the ref started the 10 count on both. If neither got up, they would both be counted out.  
  
Buffy: Come on Shawn, get up  
  
Finally, the ref reached ten and both were counted out. The match was declared a draw and the belt stayed with Triple H.  
  
Buffy would have just gone back stage, but she saw Rick Flair and Batista, two member of Evolution, running to the ring and she could only imagine the worst for her cousin. So she quickly made her way to the ring herself. When she got into the ring, she saw Rick and Batista helping Triple H out the ring and leaving Shawn alone. Batista saw Buffy and was about to get in her face, but Rick back him off and told him to help Triple H. Buffy watched the two as they carried their wounded leader up the stage, and then she turned to help her cousin. Her and another ref, help Shawn out the ring, and then started helping him towards the ramp. When they got to the ramp, Shawn pulled away and started to try and walk on his own.  
  
"Shawn, please, you're hurt, let me help you" Buffy pleaded with him  
  
"I can walk on my own" Shawn said with no disrespect to Buffy, it's just that he had to prove a point. Even though the match was a draw, Triple H was carried out, so he was going to walk out on his own two feet. Buffy understood this and let him walk by himself. She just walked behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. Shawn, however, didn't fall and made it backstage on own.  
  
Lawler: What was that between Buffy and Shawn? Do you think something is going on backstage between them, something...steamy?  
  
J.R.: I don't think that's it, but I did hear a rumor that awhile back, Steph tried to negotiate with Bishoff to get Shawn on her show. Buffy could have had something to do with that  
  
Part 8: Look it Buffy! Ha, Ha, fooled you  
  
It was just before the Royal Rumble match and in the locker room; Raw's Terri was interviewing Raw's Goldberg about his entry. Goldberg was the last entry, number 30, and was the favorite to win.  
  
During the interview, Brock Lesnar walked...well limped into the room and interrupted it. Even though he pretty much got his butt kick during his match and only won because Vince cheated for him, Brock felt he had to brag about his so called victory. He decided to brag during Goldberg's time. Goldberg could have just kicked his ass, Lesner wasn't in any condition to fight back, but he decided to fight back with words. Goldberg told him that he was going to win the Royal Rumble match and go on to win the Championship belt, Raw's Championship belt. Then he was going to come looking for Lesner.  
  
Goldberg ended by looking over Brock's shoulder and said "Isn't that right, Buffy"  
  
Brock turned and jumped back so hard that he slammed into the locker behind him. He was embarrassed that he was fooled so easy, but at the same time relieved that she wasn't here. Goldberg walked away laughing at Brock Lesner.  
  
Part 9: I'm not asking, I'm taking  
  
The Royal Rumble was well on its way and even thought it would be sometime before he would be entering it, Nunzio was getting ready. He was in his wrestling tights and standing in front of the mirror, in the restroom, slicking back his hair. He was the last person anyone thought that would win the Royal Rumble, but he planned to prove them wrong.  
  
He was continuing to slick his back when he heard a noise from the other room.  
  
"Johnny, Chuck, what's going on?" Nunzio said, but didn't get an answer "Fine, don't answer me, probably still angry that I'm in the Royal Rumble and the two of you aren't"  
  
He went back to doing his hair, then a voice from behind interrupted him "You know there is a pool going on about how much oil you use in your hair"  
  
Nunzio turned to see Faith standing at the entrance of the restroom "What do you want?"  
  
Faith started to walk slowly towards him as she answered "What do I want? Well, a nice big house and a sports car to go with it would be nice, but since that's not going to happen anytime soon" Faith got directly in front of him "Your entry in the Royal Rumble will do"  
  
"Yeah, like I'm going to give you that"  
  
"I'm not asking for it. I'm taking it, by force if I have too. Look at this way; it's not like you're going to win"  
  
Nunzio was angered by her remark and had enough "Alright, I've had enough of you, Johnny, Chuck, take care of this chick will you" He had called into the other room for his two goons, but no one came, so he called again "Johnny, Chuck"  
  
"Their not...able to come at the moment" Faith said with a smirk  
  
Nunzio was a little afraid by what she just said and walked pass her into the other room and found Johnny and Chuck knock out cold on the ground.  
  
As he looked at the scene in shock, he heard Faith come up right behind him and said "Now about that entry"  
  
Part 10: Enemies in the past and Enemies in the present  
  
Angel walked back and forth in the backstage hallways of the arena. On any good day, he would have enjoyed being at the Royal Rumble live and being back stage. Only this wasn't a good day, in fact he hadn't had a good day for sometime now. The only really reason he came here, was he hoped that seeing Buffy would cheer him up, but for some reason, Buffy said her hellos when he got here, then had been avoiding him for the rest of the night. He felt that maybe she had moved on and didn't want to dig up any feelings of the past. With him, he hadn't moved on, in fact he believed he never could, because she would always hold a special place in his heart. The funny part about it was that he wouldn't want anyone else to hold that place no matter what happens between them in the future. At the moment the only other thing being held between the two was her cell phone she asked him to hold on to because she felt she might forget it with all that was going on tonight. The cell phone that was ring and broke him from his line of thought.  
  
Angel took the cell from his pocket and answered it "Hello"  
  
There was a pause on the other end at first and then a rude reply [Who is this and what are you doing with Buffy's cell]  
  
Angel knew right away who it was "Hello Stephanie, it's Angel and I'm holding on to Buffy's cell for her"  
  
Steph's voice went lighter [Oh, Angel] then went back to rude [Go get Buffy]  
  
"I will in just a moment, but first let me ask you something. What do you have against me, because last time when we met, you were just as...not as nice" Angel said  
  
[You are a vampire and one of the most feared, aren't you?]  
  
"That was a long time ago and I didn't have a soul at the time. I do have one now"  
  
[Didn't you try to kill Xander, Buffy and all of their friends?]  
  
"I didn't have a soul then either"  
  
[You seem not to have a soul to often]  
  
"Yeah, well...have you been getting your information about me from Xander?"  
  
Not to far away, Kane stormed down the hallway in an extremely pissed off mood. He was pissed off because he just got eliminated from the Royal Rumble and by his own Bother, Undertaker. In fact this was the second year Undertaker had eliminated from the match. He would have to get his revenge later, but right now he was looking for anyone to take his anger out on.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice from a long time ago caught his attention "Yes, I am the head of Wolfman and Hart, but their not evil anymore. My friends and I don't run it that way. We are working on changing it"  
  
Kane remembered him right away and decided he was the perfect person to take his anger out on and plus get some revenge against him.  
  
"What! Spike said that, what else did he say?!" Angel said into the cell. Then as he saw Kane "I call you back" Angel hit the hang up button and put the cell away in his pocket.  
  
"Good to see you again, Angel" Kane said, stopping a few feet from him "You're looking a lot more cleaned up from the last time we met"  
  
"I wish I could say the same thing about you, Kane" Angel replied "Part of our agreement was that you never remove the mask for any long period of time or you would return to your destructive side...as you have return to now"  
  
"I only agree to it was because you and your battling buddy had me beaten to the ground, but resent events have help me get back to my former self" Kane said with a wicked smile  
  
"Rick and I had no choice, Kane. You were hurting people, innocent people. Now I see that you took up a wrestling career" Angel said  
  
"In my career, I get to hurt people and get pay for it. Except you, I just going to hurt you for fun" Kane said and started on him again.  
  
"Kane, how long before you completely lose control and nearly kill someone or, in fact, actually kill someone" Angel said while ducking one of Kane's punches.  
  
Angel sent a kick to Kane's mid section, but Kane caught it. Angel then used his weight and while Kane had his foot, he jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head with his other foot.  
  
Kane stumped back, and Angel advanced for another attack. However, Kane turned around and grab him by the throat, before Angel could do anything.  
  
Kane was about to chock slam Angel to hell, but someone from behind him, stopped him "Kane! Don't you dare or you'll have me to deal with also"  
  
Kane didn't let go of Angel as he looked back at Rick Flair "Do you think you can still take me old man"  
  
"No, but Angel and I could, just like last time" Rick replied with a confident smile  
  
Kane thought for a moment and then with a grunt, let go of Angel and walked away while saying "I've got bigger fish to fry, anyways"  
  
There was a long silence as Rick and Angel looked each other over, there was uneasiness between the two. Angel was rubbing his throat, still a little sour from Kane's hold.  
  
Finally Rick spoke up first "Long time no see, Angel. You're changed from last time I saw you. No longer can wearing rags and I assume you're no longer feeding off rats in the alley"  
  
"Things change, and its pig's blood now" Angel responded  
  
"I see"  
  
"What about you, Rick. How can you let Kane remove his mask and not do anything about it?!" Angel yelled  
  
"Things change" Rick simply responded  
  
Angel was confused "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I'm not Rick Flair 'Wrestler by day' 'Champion of the People by night'. I'm simply Rick Flair the Wrestler. The PTBs have removed my powers, but hey, they were the ones that gave them to me in the first place"  
  
Angel was shocked "When? Why?"  
  
"It was shortly after you and I took down Kane. They said I was to arrogant and they believed I was using my powers every once and awhile in my wrestling career" A smirk formed on Rick "They were right about both"  
  
Rick saw the disappointed look on Angel. He knew it wasn't about him loosing his powers, but more about the Kane situation. "Don't thing I didn't try and stop Kane from removing his mask. I told Bishoff that there would be consequences if he did. Of course, Bishoff didn't listen" Rick started walking away from Angel "Don't worry, I do something if he gets out of control"  
  
"He's out of control now!" Angel yelled at him  
  
Rick stopped and looked at Angel "No, this is the WWE and that's not out of control here"  
  
Rick looked back to the direction he was going "Oh, and Angel, I don't care what happens on Smackdown, but I don't want to see you at any Raw shows and Raw related events" with that said Rick continued down the hallway.  
  
Angel watched him go. He shared the mistrust that Rick had for him. Angel didn't like Rick Flair anymore then Rick liked him. The alliance they formed long ago was just a temporary and necessary one to stop Kane's rampage.  
  
Part 11: Next Entry...Faith  
  
The last portion of the Royal Rumble was coming around and the wrestlers still in the ring were battling it out, sparing no mercy for friend or foe alike. To win the Royal Rumble means to be declared the number one contender for the top championship belt of his branch. The title shot would take place at the greatest wrestling event, Wrestlemania. All of them were fighting for this chance. All expect one, Mick Foley, who was just in it to get some payback. Payback against Randy Orton, who had been calling Mick a coward and a phony for the last couple of weeks. Mick was attacking Randy with such rage, that when he knocked Randy over the top rope, eliminating him, he went with Randy over it too. Mick continued to attack Randy around the ring, and towards the ramp as the two minute time for the next entry, number 23, counted down the last few seconds.  
  
As they reached the ramp, the timer hit zero, and the horn blew for the next entry to head for the ring. At first the F.B.I. music started and everyone thought Nunzio was about to come out, but suddenly his music was cut off and replaced with Faith's music, 'The Outsider'. After a few seconds, Faith came out of the entrance.  
  
Since this match involved Raw wrestlers and Smackdown wrestlers, one announcer from each show was at the announcer table. J.R. from Raw and Tazz from Smackdown was at the table. Both were surprised to see Faith.  
  
J.R.: What the hell is going on? Faith isn't in the Royal Rumble, it's suppose to be Nunzio  
  
Tazz: Who cares, I'm changing my pick to be the winner from Big Show to Faith.  
  
J.R.: But she not supposes to be in the match. Where is Nunzio?  
  
Tazz: Like I said, who cares.  
  
As Faith made her way down to the ring, she had to side step Randy and Mick as they battle past her and into the backstage area. Faith smiled at the fact Mick was getting some payback on Randy then made her way into the ring.  
  
When Faith got into the ring, some of the wrestler in the ring stop and looked at her. Kurt Angle, Undertaker, Christen, and RVD all wonder what she was doing here. Then as if they didn't care, they when back to people they were fighting.  
  
Faith looked around and wondered whose butt she was going to kick first. The main reason for sneaking her way into the Rumble was to get at Goldberg, but there would be some time before he came to the ring. So she had to do something to waste the time. She looked at two possible candidates, Chris Jericho and RVD, but got a volunteered as Christen tried to attack her. Faith ducked his blow and continued to knock him around the ring for the next two minutes.  
  
When the horn blew and the next entry came, it was Big Show heading for the ring. Faith stopped beating on Christen when she heard the music and turned around to see him. She smiled as he got into the ring and went after him. Faith jumped into the air and did a spin kick connecting with Big Show' face. Big Show spun around from the blow and slumped over the top ropes, completely knock out. Faith would have simply grab him by the feet and tossed him out but she knew that would be too much of a show of strength, so she signaled to everyone to help her. With all of them together, they grab Big Show and tossed him over the ropes, eliminating him. Big Show would be on the ground for awhile as no one could carry him backstage.  
  
As time went on and Faith continued to battle the other wrestler, waiting for Goldberg, she did eliminate Christen and went on to fight RVD. She liked RVD, but in the Rumble, that didn't matter, it was everyone for them selves.  
  
Finally, it was time for the last entry, Goldberg, to come to the ring. His music played and Goldberg made his way to the ring. Faith knocked down RVD and then, with a smile, turned to face Goldberg as he made his way into the ring.  
  
Goldberg got into the ring and before Faith could go after him, a few other wrestlers charged him. Chris Beniot charged him, but was knocked down. So did Kurt Angle and Billy Gunn, but they efforts were futile. Finally, Goldberg turned to see Faith standing on the other side of the ring, smiling at him. Faith and Goldberg charged each other, Goldberg attempted to spear Faith, but Faith flipped over him. Goldberg turned around and was met by a foot in his face from Faith. Faith started to attack him, unleashing a number of attacks.  
  
Tazz: That's Faith beating up Goldberg, J.R.! Smackdown's Faith kicking Raw's Goldberg around the ring! You hear me, J.R., Smackdown's Faith, she is from Smackdown and she is the hottest thing to hit the WWE! And she is from Smackdown, not Raw!  
  
J.R.: Yes, Yes, I hear you, Faith is from Smackdown. I'm sitting right next to you so you don't have to yell.  
  
Faith was punishing Goldberg, until RVD interrupted her with an attack from behind. Faith pushed off RVD and followed up with a kick to his mid- section. Faith went on to fight RVD, figuring that Goldberg wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Goldberg did start to get to his feet slowly while Faith was occupied. When Goldberg got up to his feet, Brock Lesnar came out of no where, got into the ring and F-5ed him. Faith saw this as she knocked RVD to the ground, but her attention was interrupted again, but this time by John Cena. Goldberg, once again, got up, but this time he went to the ropes facing the ramp and yelled at Brock as he back up the ramp, laughing at Goldberg. Faith slammed John Cena and noticed Goldberg yelling at Brock. She sighed and just walked over to him from behind, grabbed his legs and flipped him over the top rope.  
  
Faith had wanted to knock Goldberg up and down the ring, before eliminating him. She did kick his butt some, but she wanted to down it for a longer time. Faith was going to prove that he wasn't the man that he would like the world to think that he is. Brock spoiled it by getting involved. Hell, Brock wasn't even supposed to be in the Rumble, he was probably getting Goldberg back for the encounter in the locker room.  
  
Now there was nothing left for Faith, but to win the Rumble and go on to face the champion at Wrestlemania, which should have been Buffy, but since Buffy didn't win the championship belt, it seem like it would be Brock Lesnar.  
  
Part 12: The Final Four  
  
As the Royal Rumble continued, Faith succeeded in eliminating Chris Jericho, Billy Gunn, and John Cena. Now it was down to the final four of the Rumble. The remaining four were Faith, of course, Undertaker, Kurt Angle, and Chris Benoit. Faith was on one side of the ring fighting Kurt, while Undertaker was busy with Chris.  
  
J.R.: We are down to the final four. Who will win the Royal Rumble?  
  
Tazz: That's easy; it's going to be Faith. How many times do I have to tell you that?  
  
J.R.: Counting this time, I would say we are at fifty.  
  
As Faith fought Kurt, she had to admire how he kept fighting back no matter what. She still thought of him as a dork, but just admired his fighting spirit. Despite all of Kurt's fighting spirit, Faith did come out on top as she close lined him over the top rope.  
  
Faith looked at Kurt on the outside and said "Sorry Kurt, rules of the Rumble, there are no friend"  
  
Faith smiled smugly at him, but as she turned around she was met by Undertaker who grabbed her by the throat. Next, Undertaker lifted her up and choke slammed her out the ring. Before Faith knew what happen, she too was eliminated.  
  
Faith didn't hit the ground hard, so it didn't take long for her to get up. She could her Kurt laughing at her as he walked toward the ramp. Faith looked back into the ring and saw that Undertaker had gone back to punishing Chris Benoit. Part of Faith felt betrayed, and the other part of her felt guilt for feeling betrayed. She had said it herself 'There are no friends in the Rumble'. In the end, it just sucked to be eliminated when you were so close.  
  
"This night sucks" Faith muttered to herself  
  
Faith hung her head down as she started to head backstage. When she got to the top of the ramp, when she heard the audience go wild. She looked back at the ring and saw Undertaker on the outside of the ring and Chris still in the ring. Chris Benoit had revered a flip and sent Undertaker over the ropes. Chris was the first man in the Rumble and he was the last man in it. He had beaten the odds and won. Undertaker respected that and started to walk up the ramp where he was met by Faith at the top. They stared at each other.  
  
J.R.: This might turn bad, Faith can't be happy about Undertaker eliminating her.  
  
Faith finally smiled and extended her hand to Undertaker. Undertaker accepted and shakes her hand. They went backstage together.  
  
Tazz: That is true sportsmanship. The type you find on Smackdown. Admit it J.R., you wanted them to fight.  
  
J.R.: No I didn't, it just looked like they would  
  
Tazz: Yeah, right  
  
Part 13: Aftermath  
  
The Royal Rumble was over and everyone was packing up to leave. Buffy and Faith were no exception. They were in their locker room packing their stuff as Britney watched them and listen. At the moment they were arguing about the Rumble. Mainly Faith's part with eliminating Kurt.  
  
"Look Buffy, it's everyone for them selves in the Rumble. He would have done the same to me if given the chance" Faith argued  
  
"But you weren't even suppose to be in the Rumble" Buffy replied  
  
"Lets just admit to what this is really about, you have a thing for Kurt" Faith said  
  
"That's not it at all; I just believe that if you weren't in the Rumble, he could have won"  
  
"What about Undertaker, he was in the Rumble, weren't you going for him or were you going for Kurt over him. Undertaker is part of our team"  
  
"Of course I was going for Undertaker, it's just that...that" Buffy sighed "Oh, I don't know...I guess I'm just up set about how tonight turned out. You lost a belt and I didn't win a belt. I was just..."  
  
"Taking your stress out on me" Faith finished for her  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy said  
  
"No sweat B, we seem to have a habit of taking our stress out on each other" Faith said with a warm smile  
  
Buffy chuckled "That we do...I just wish we had accomplished something tonight"  
  
"Well, the way Nathan Jones was looking after his match with Rey, I don't think he'll be a problem anytime soon" Faith said  
  
"Yes, that is one step forward, but we still took two steps back with our matches" Buffy admitted  
  
"You did put the fear of god in Brock" Britney added "which is a good thing"  
  
"Yes, I did" Buffy said with pride  
  
"You basically smack him around in that match, him and the other guy" Britney said "which is kind of amazing for someone of your size compared to theirs"  
  
Faith suddenly had a bad feeling were this might be going and tried to play it off "In our type of fighting, size doesn't matter"  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't...but it also helps to have" Britney looked at Buffy "super strength"  
  
Buffy sighed "Why don't you cut to the chase and not play around it"  
  
Britney felt a little nervous "you're a slayer...right"  
  
"Great! Does everyone in the entertainment business know about us" Faith said  
  
Britney was confused about Faith remark "Us? What do you mean? You can't be a slayer too; there is only one at a time"  
  
"Faith is also a slayer. It's a long story that will be explained later, but first let's hear your story. Like how long did you know and why you kept it a secret about it until know" Buffy said with a harsh tone, part of her felt as if she was being played  
  
Britney sat down and looked at her feet as she talked "I'm not completely human, only half human, my other side is different"  
  
"How different?" Faith said with a lighter tone then Buffy's  
  
"It's something called a Saiyan" Britney said still looking at her feet "and it hasn't been a problem until as of late. It's always been as if it wasn't there, but now I keep getting these rushes of strength that I can't control. It's like when I was rehearsing with a microphone in my hand and suddenly I crush the microphone with out any effort. I'm able to play it off, but it's becoming more and more of a problem"  
  
"And you came to me, thinking that I could help you?" Buffy added  
  
"Well, I saw your match at Survivor Series. A friend had told me about you before it, don't worry she doesn't know about the slayer thing. She was just a wrestling fan and was impressed by you and couldn't stop talking about you. So anyways, after I saw the match, I knew that there was something different and decided to get a closer look and see for myself. I don't know why anybody else hasn't suspected the two of you, I guess all the see is two hot chicks who can kick ass" Both Faith and Buffy smiled at that and she continued "I figured you were a slayer after a short time, just wasn't sure if I could confront you about it...see, basically I was hoping you could show me how to control this other side of me"  
  
"Why weren't you sure about confronting me, why not just ask me up front?" Buffy asked  
  
Buffy sighed "My mother is the human half; it's my father that is the sayian. Not the man that is my father on paper and everyone knows. I haven't seen my real father since...since I could remember. But anyways, even though my mother is human, she is the one that told me about slayers. She had told me to always stay away from them, that they didn't care who you were. Only that if one found out you had demon in you, she would kill you. You didn't seem like that type of person, but I had to be sure"  
  
Suddenly it all made sense to Buffy, about the behind the back questions to Xander. Her heart when out to Britney.  
  
Buffy sat down next to Britney and put her arm around her "Slayers aren't like that. We only punish the bad ones"  
  
Britney looked up at her "I know that now...and the friendship we shared, I want you to know that wasn't an act. I do think of you as a friend, Faith too"  
  
"I know, I still consider you a friend" Buffy said "Now, you needed help in controlling your strength, right"  
  
Britney felt a whole lot better now that everything was out in the air and Buffy still was friends with her "Yeah, and maybe some guidance in what to do with my other half. I don't want to get rid of it, because it's all I have left of my...real father"  
  
"Guidance" Faith said "You know, Angel has this guy that if you sing for him, he reads your aura and gives you guidance. Apparently he can read your future after you sing"  
  
"Great" Britney said "When can I meet him?"  
  
"Angel is here in the arena" Faith replied "I'm sure he can set something up"  
  
Buffy got up and got her gym bag then when over to Britney and took her by the hand "And in the time being, we call tell you why Faith is a slayer too...and why there is a lot more of us too" Buffy started leading her to the door with Faith following them  
  
Britney stop Buffy at the door and asked "Okay, but there is one thing that I'm confused about...well there were two thing, but you answered about Faith already, but there is one other thing. Xander knows about you being a slayer, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he does" Buffy replied  
  
"Then why was he hanging with a vampire?"  
  
"Oh, Angel, do worry about him. He has a soul"  
  
Britney was shocked "Angel a vampire?! Well I guess that makes sense, but no the other one. I think his name was...Spike"  
  
Buffy was dumfounded at the name "What did this Spike look like?"  
  
"Well, he has blonde hair, but it was fake blonde. He was this tall" Britney indicated the height with hand "He had a black leather duster and talk like he was from Britain...or Australia, I couldn't really tell"  
  
Buffy was even more shocked now "No, it can't be him, he's dead"  
  
"Right, because he's a vampire, which kind of makes him dead like" Britney replied  
  
"No, he's dead as in when up in flames dead" Faith said  
  
"Well, He seemed fine to me the night Xander and Steph took him, Gunn, Fred, Stone Cold, Rock and me to dinner" Britney said, but when she saw the angry look on Buffy she got worried "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong"  
  
"No, Britney, you didn't" Buffy replied "Now, you said that Gunn and Fred were there"  
  
Britney nodded  
  
"That means Angel knows about him" Faith said  
  
"And what luck, Angel is here" Buffy said  
  
Buffy started heading out the door with Britney in tow and Faith following. As they got into the hallway, they saw Angel not to far away talking with Kurt Angle. Usually it might have worried Buffy that her ex-boyfriend was talking with a guy she was interested in, but tonight was different.  
  
Angel saw the three women walk up to him and said to Buffy "Hey Buffy, you didn't tell me you were friends with Kurt Angle"  
  
"Well, it seems like a lot of thing aren't being told" Buffy said with a harsh tone  
  
Angel was a bit taken back, but continued "Okay, well here you cell back" he handed the cell to her "Steph called, she wanted to talk to you"  
  
"I'll be sure to call her back. Faith, Britney, and I are going to get dinner, Angel. You can come with us. By the way, is there anyone you want to invite with us...Like Spike perhaps" Buffy said and started to walk toward the parking lot with Britney following.  
  
Angel was extremely shocked as Faith walked up to him and said with a smirk "Busted" then Faith ran to caught up with Buffy and Britney  
  
It took a moment for Angel to realize what just happen before he ran after them yelling "Wait Buffy, I can explain!"  
  
Kurt just stood there confused and said "Who's Spike?"  
  
Else where, Undertaker just finish packing and threw the strap of his gym bag over his should and exited his locker room and heading for the parking lot. He had a lot on his mind. Mainly the Royal Rumble and Faith, she said she was okay with what happen, but he wasn't sure. He had learned that in this business, angry can become deep seeded in someone and come out later. So, on the coming up Smackdown, he would have to make sure things were cool between him and her.  
  
It was probably the thoughts running threw his head that kept Undertaker from seeing the man waiting in the shadow for him. That man being Kane, who was very large and hard to hide as he waited for the Undertaker and attacked him from behind with a steel pipe. Undertaker didn't see it coming before it was too late.  
  
Kane hit his brother number times with the pipe. Kane had no remorse as he did it; to him his brother deserved it. The why he acted now, help other people like Stephanie and this so called Pack. He was denying what he really was, a monster like him. Kane hit him one more time and laughed, that wasn't the reason he was attacking him. He was doing it because Undertaker eliminated him in the Rumble. Kane took one last look at his bother, who wasn't moving as he lay on the ground, and then walked away.  
  
About 15 minutes later, a WWE official found Undertaker and quick called the hospital. Undertaker was taken away in an ambulance, his condition was unsure.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending notes: Bet you all thought I was going to have Buffy win the WWE Championship belt, didn't you. Well, just remember that it's always darker before dawn, and my story will have a happy ending. As far as the part with Angel, Kane, and Rick Flair goes, at the moment I don't have any plans on writing a story about what happen between the three so if anyone want to do one, go for it. So anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter. 


	22. Chapter 22: Pack's Rage

Chapter 22  
Pack's Rage  
  
It was Monday nigh Raw and the two competitors who faced each other last night for the World Championship Belt stood in the ring starting each other down. Triple H and Shawn Michaels had some unfinished business. Their match last night had ended in a draw, so the issues between the two were left unresolved. Well, at least as Shawn Michaels was concerned the issues were unresolved.  
  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by Stone Cold's music. Stone Cold came down to ringside and got into the ring. He told both wrestlers that the issues between the two were not closed, but for now they would have to be put on the side. Next he called out the winner of the Royal Rumble. This was a shock to everyone because the winner was Chris Benoit and he was a Smackdown wrestler, not a Raw wrestler. Still Chris Benoit came out and made his way to the ring. Once he got into the ring, he said since he won the Royal Rumble, he would be facing Triple H for his World Championship. Of course this came as a shock to both Triple H and Shawn Michaels. For Shawn, this meant that he would not get his rematch against Triple H.  
  
Buffy watched what was happening on the Television in her hotel room and she was not happy. She could see the hope in her cousin's eyes slow die away.  
  
She and Faith were waiting for Steph to arrive. Steph said over the phone that she had a plan of action against her father and she would explain once she met up with them. Naturally, Buffy was going to ask Steph what was going on with Chris Benoit. How did he get to Raw and why? All Buffy knew was that Stone Cold Steve Austin was involved.  
  
Faith was sitting next to Buffy. All Faith could think was poor girl. Faith was their last night after the Royal Rumble when Buffy confronted Angel about Spike. After a long explanation from Angel, Buffy had forgiven Angel. Buffy even forgave Xander when she confronted him over the phone. Xander, too, was keeping the Spike thing a secret. In the end, it was Spike who told the both of them to keep him a secret. To Faith surprise, Buffy told both Xander and Angel not to tell Spike she knew he was back. Buffy even told Britney not to tell just in case she might see him again. Buffy had said she wanted to focus on her wrestling career and not worry about Spike. After, Faith had made a joke about how they have gone from fighting evil demons, vampires, and things that go bump in the night, to fighting an evil corporate chairman. Threw in all, Faith was glad that Buffy was handling the issue well. Now, however, something else had to come up. This time it dealt with her cousin, Shawn Michaels and how he just got screw out of a well deserved rematch.  
  
Later that night, Stephanie arrived and before she could tell them her plan, Buffy jumped on the issue of Chris Benoit going to Raw. Steph had made some calls and not only returned with the bad news about Chris, but other bad news as well. First she told them that Chris used a loop hole in the terms of winning the Royal Rumble so he could jump shows and face Raw's champion instead of Smackdown's champion. She also told them that he jumped show because he didn't want to deal with Paul Heyman anymore. Paul had been giving Chris a hard time the moment Paul was named GM of Smackdown. Buffy simply called him a coward who screwed over her cousin out of a well deserved rematch. Next, Steph delivered the bad news about Undertaker. How he was jumped by Kane after last night event and that he is going to be out for some time. After the shock wore off from the news about Undertaker, Steph finally told the two slayers her plan.  
  
Stephanie looked at them and said "I'm going to demand a rematch against my father at No Way Out and I need the two of you not only to help me get the match, but to train me for it as well"  
  
Both Buffy and Faith looked at each other and smiled, then they looked back at Steph and Faith said "No problem Steph, we're with you all the way. Of course, you should already know that"  
  
Steph smiled back at them. It felt great to have friends like these two and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.  
  
On the following Smackdown, Buffy and Faith waited in the locker room for Steph to return with a plan of action. While they were waiting, Faith decided to bring up a certain topic. Buffy had talked with Britney earlier and she still hadn't told Faith what Britney had said about her visit with Lorne.  
  
"So Buffy, you were talking to Britney on your cell earlier, how is our girl doing?" Faith asked  
  
Buffy was amused by the question "Our girl? Faith, not to long ago, you couldn't stand Britney. When did she become 'our girl'? No, wait, don't answer that, I already know. It was after she invited you to her New Year Eve party. After that, you were all chummy with her"  
  
"Yeah, well, the girl knows how to throw a party" Faith answered back "But that's not the point. I'm really concerned about her. She seemed really torn up about her current situation and I want to know how she is doing"  
  
Buffy could see she was serous "Well, she sang for that friend of yours, Lorne, and get this, he told her that she needed to go to the Manor in England to train with Giles and the other slayers"  
  
Faith was surprised "You're kidding"  
  
"Seriously" Buffy said "Britney wasn't to happy about doing it, but she said that when a green guy with little red horns, that talks like a lounge singer points you on a path in life, how can you say 'no'"  
  
"So she's going to England?" Faith asked  
  
"Yep, I made a call to Giles after taking with her and explained everything. He said he'll be expecting her"  
  
"When does she leave?"  
  
"This weekend, but first Britney wants to get a few things in order"  
  
Faith sighed "I thought she would be training with us...well, hoped she would be"  
  
"So did I, but look at it this way, with all that we have going on, we couldn't commit as much time needed to help her. At the manor, they can commit the time to her that she needs" Buffy replied  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Faith said  
  
At that point, Stephanie came into the locker room and slowly shut the door behind her.  
  
As she walked up to the slayers, she said "Okay, as soon as the show begins, Paul is going to head down to ringside and explain how he is going to handle the Benoit problem. My father is here, so you know he is going to head to ringside and hear Paul's solution up close"  
  
"That's when we're going to strike" Faith jumped in  
  
"No" Steph replied "First we're going to hear Paul's solution. He is with out a number one contender for the belt and we're going to let him explain how he is going to handle it. Right after is went we're going to strike. With my father at ringside, I'll demand that he gives me a match against him or there will be consequences"  
  
"Do you really think that your father might accept your challenge?" Buffy asked  
  
"My father only jumps on matches he believes, with out a doubt, he can win against like Zack Gowen and" Steph sat down next to Faith as she continued "well, me"  
  
Faith put her hand on Steph shoulder "But now with us backing you, he might think twice before getting in the ring with you"  
  
Stephanie smiled back at her  
  
"Then why are we going out with you? We can just stay back here and trick Vince into thinking your still a sure win and behind the screens we'll train you" Buffy said  
  
"That would be the smarter way to go, but that's not how I what to go. I want him to know how tough I'll be, I want him to know that the two of you are behind me 100%. I want him to loose sleep over it and worry all the days before the match. I want him to fell the fear he caused me before I had to face him at No Mercy" Steph said with anger. Not at the two slayers, but at her father.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way" Buffy said with a smile that bought the smile back to Steph  
  
"Thanks, Buffy" Steph said  
  
"You know, I remember when Hulk Hogan demanded a match with Vince. Vince didn't give it to him until months later. Hogan had to chase him for that whole time. Do you think it will take us that long?" Faith asked  
  
"No, we'll going to put more pressure on him" Steph answered  
  
"Hey Steph" Buffy said "Since we're making matches for No Way Out, do you think you could get me a match against Isabel. I need to get some payback against her"  
  
Steph look at Buffy with confusion "Uh, Buffy, Isabel is a Raw wrestler"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I heard of Raw Wrestlers and Smackdown wrestlers facing each other at pay per views" Buffy answered back  
  
"Well, it only happened once, but she will not be at No Way Out" Steph said  
  
"But it's a pay per view event" Buffy replied  
  
"Oh I know where she confused at" Faith said to Steph, then turned to Buffy "Buffy, I explain to you that Raw and Smackdown are two competing show, but under one company. That being the WWE, which is run by Vince" Buffy nodded and Faith continued "But I didn't fully explain the pay per view events. Yes, it is where wrestlers from Smackdown and Raw join up for one night, but it is only the major ones like Survivor Series, Royal Rumble, Westlemania, and there is also Summerslam. They don't however join up at the minor ones"  
  
"And No Way Out is a minor one" Buffy replied  
  
"Yes" Faith said "See, the two shows take turns on hosting the minor ones. Do you remember hearing about Armageddon during December?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard sometime called that" Buffy said  
  
"Well, that was Raw minor pay per view, so now its Smackdown's turn, that being No Way Out"  
  
"So when do I get a chance at Isabel?" Buffy asked  
  
"That would be Westlemania, which is the pay per view after this one. It is also the biggest"  
  
Buffy sighed "Great, well I guess I'll have to wait a little longer"  
  
Steph pointed at the TV in their room "The shows beginning, so we need to be ready"  
  
The show began, and the theme music played. After, Tazz and Michael Cole talked into the camera, at the announcer table, about the results of the Royal Rumble and about Chris Benoit switching shows. Before they could get into much of the topic, Paul Heyman's music cut them off and the GM came down with a microphone and got into the ring. Paul Heyman did not look happy.  
  
Paul was about to address the situation about Chris, but then he was interrupted by Vince McMahon coming down to the ring. Vince told Paul that he wasn't to happy with him and how he let Benoit get away with switching shows. Vince then demanded to know what Paul was going to do about it. After Paul sucked up to Vince some, he told him that he was going to have a 15 man Royal Rumble tonight to determine a new number one contender. He said that all the Smackdown wrestlers that were in the Royal Rumble last Sunday, would be in it tonight. Expect for Faith, who wasn't suppose to be in it last Sunday, and Undertaker, who was out on an injury. Instead, it would be Nunzio, taking his place back from Faith, Eddie Guerrero, in the place of Undertaker, and since he needed another to take the place of Benoit, Paul named Chuck Colombo off the top of his head. Paul added that the winner wouldn't have to wait until Wrestlemania to face the Champion, that he would face the champion, Brock Lesnar, at No Way Out. Vince liked the idea, but before he could say anything, the crowd when wild and Paul and Vince turned to see Buffy and Faith rushing the ring. Stephanie was following them, but she was just walking. Paul dropped the microphone and he and Vince, who dropped his microphone as well, quickly got out the ring as Buffy and Faith slid in. Steph got in the ring after the two slayers.  
  
Paul and Vince retreated half way up the ramp, when Steph pick up a microphone and said "Wait, don't the two of you go anywhere"  
  
Vince and Paul stopped and looked back.  
  
Stephanie was about to start, but suddenly she was drowned out by the audience as they started to chant Buffy's name over and over. Her name echoed threw out the arena. Even Tazz and Cole couldn't hear themselves talk. Buffy was overwhelmed. She had the audience cheer for her before, but nothing like this. She thought that since she lost Sunday's match, people wouldn't cheer her as much, but the opposite happened. Even though she lost, Buffy had dominated her two opponents, and for that, people were cheering for her a whole lot more. Buffy looked across the crowed and saw tons of signs being held up for her. There were ones that said 'I love Buffy', 'Vince screw Buffy, and one that caught her eye, where a person had a poster of her, one that she recently posed for, and a cut out of the WWE championship belt around her waist, and at the top of the poster, it said 'Buffy, The Real WWE Champion'. Faith had her share of signs. One of her favorite was 'Goldberg fears Faith'. There were a few others she notice like 'Faith, marry me' and one that had the saying on her new T-shirt, 'Got Faith?' When they came to her about putting that on her new t-shirt, Faith was a little worried it would sound too religious and she was anything but religious. However, the marketing people said not to worry about it, because the 'F' in Faith was capitalized to indicate her name and not religious faith.  
  
Stephanie smiled and decided not to go against the audience as she turned the microphone over to Buffy.  
  
The audience's chants quieted down as Buffy began to speak "Wow, I don't know what to say. It is so overwhelming and wonderful to have this kind of support from the fans and I want all of you to know that I really appreciate it and thank you" the audience started cheering loudly again, then quieted down as Buffy began to speak again "I would love to listen to all of you more, but right now my friends have some announcements to make"  
  
Buffy reached out to hand the microphone back to Steph, but Steph indicated to her to hand it to Faith and let Faith make her announcement first.  
  
Faith took the microphone and was about to speak when the audience now started chanting her name. Faith covered the microphone with her hand, then looked back at Buffy and jokily said "Nice to know that I'm love too" Buffy chuckled at the remark  
  
Faith turned back to the audience "Thank you, thank you, I want to start by saying that it is a privilege to be standing in the ring with the actual WWE Champion" Faith pointed to Buffy, then looked at Vince, who was still standing on the ramp next to Paul "Don't you agree, Vince, that she is the real WWE Champion and not Brock. I mean she had Brock tapping and Hardcore Holly pinned. The only mistake she made was not knocking you on your sorry but at the beginning of the match" The audience showed that they agreed with Faith by cheering some more and Vince looked pissed "Anyways, the issue I want to talk about is my match at the Royal Rumble. Now I'm not out here to make any excuses. That fact remains that Lita did want it more. What I am out here to say is that I'm using the clause in my contract to get a rematch against Lita for the title at No Way Out. It will be a regular match, but with a special guest referee. No, Vince, it will not be you as ref; it will be someone who can handle the match between Lita and me. Someone who wouldn't get knocked out so easily and that person is...Buffy" The audience started cheering wildly again.  
  
Buffy didn't object but was a bit shocked. Faith didn't discuss this with her ahead of time.  
  
Faith waited for the audience cheers to die down some, then continued "And I don't want anyone to think I'm giving myself an advance because Buffy will call it straight down the center. Now to the main reason we are out here for" Faith handed the microphone back to Steph  
  
Cole: What do you think Stephanie has to say?  
  
Tazz: I don't know Cole, but what about Faith announcing her rematch for the woman's title. I just know she is going to win it back  
  
Cole: You really have a thing for her, don't you?  
  
Tazz: No, I'm just...Well; I...Shut up, Cole  
  
Steph looked at her father with hatred as she spoke "Last Sunday, Buffy had made a comment about how I was working on a way to get my GM job back. Well, I'm not, nor do I want my job back. The reason being you dad. If I was to get my job back, I would be in the same situation I was before you fired me in the first place. You; making my life a living hell. So you see I don't want my job back, not as long as you're still the chairman, father. What I don want is a rematch against you at No Way Out. Nothing fancy like the last time, just a regular hard hitting match, me against you. What do you say, dad?"  
  
After Steph finished, she realized that Vince didn't have a microphone, so she got the one he dropped and then walked over to the edge of the ring and threw it to Vince. Vince walked over to pick it up then backed up to the spot he was before.  
  
Vince was about to accept, but something stop him. He could see the fire in his daughter's eyes and he knew why. Backing her was two of the most danger people he had met and there was no tell what Buffy and Faith had been teaching his daughter. This could be trouble for him.  
  
Vince had to think of a way out of this "Who the hell do you think you are, Stephanie, coming out here like this. Demanding a match with me, as if you have the right too. I'm Vince McMahon and I don't have to give you anything and considering your poor performs against me at No Mercy, I don't think you're ready for another match against me. So if you haven't already guessed, the answer is 'No'" Vince turned around and started walking up the ramp, with Paul Heyman following him.  
  
As Vince left ringside, Steph yelled at him "Dad, I will follow you where ever you go and wouldn't stop until you give me my match! Don't think you can talk your way out of this one!"  
  
As the audience cheered them, the three women got out the ring and went backstage.  
  
Cole: Can you believe it; Stephanie McMahon just demanded a match against Vince McMahon and Vince declined it.  
  
Tazz: I can, Cole, Steph has had enough of her father. I can also understand why Mr. McMahon said 'no', backing Steph is two of the most dangers wrestlers in the WWE today, and both of them hate Mr. McMahon. Especially Buffy, because it was Mr. McMahon who screwed Buffy out of the WWE Championship  
  
Cole: Yes, as we mention before, Buffy had the match won of two separate occasions, but Vince refused to count them. Still, Buffy got a huge welcome tonight from this audience.  
  
Tazz: Lets not forget Faith; she was screwed out of her belt too. Lita use the belt while Faith was attending to the ref who was hurt, but don't worry, she'll get her belt back at No Way Out, you can count on it.  
  
Cole: It helps to have Buffy as guest ref too.  
  
Tazz: You heard what Faith said, Buffy will call it fairly. Faith just needs a ref who will not get hurt easily.  
  
Cole: What ever you say, Tazz. Anyways, what a hell of a way to kick off Smackdown. Both sides had taken losses, but the war between The Pack and The Corporation continues  
  
The cameras came on to show Vince McMahon in the back chasing after a person who he wasn't too happy with  
  
"Brock!" Vince yelled at him as he caught up to him.  
  
Brock Lesnar stopped and looked Vince straight in the face "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me" Vince said and stared back at him "and where the hell were you when I was out there. Buffy and Faith could have came after me"  
  
"And what, you would have thrown me to them like a sacrificial lamb" Brock answer back "Let me ask you this, where the hell were you last night went Buffy was about to end my career?"  
  
"She didn't end your career" Vince replied  
  
"But she could have and you didn't do anything about it"  
  
"What, did you expect me to come back to the ring and take the beating instead, I'm the WWE Chairman"  
  
"The point is you didn't try anything. You just turned your back and walked away. Like I'm doing to you now" Brock turned his back to Vince and started walking away  
  
Vince face turned red and he quickly grabbed Brock by the arm and turned him around and got straight in his face "I will not be talk to with such disrespect, you ungrateful bastard. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be WWE Champion, Buffy would be. The only difference between you and her is that I can't touch her, but you don't have that kind of protection. So you better shape up or I will fire your ass"  
  
Vince heard someone else walking towards him and turned to see her. He wasn't too happy with her either, because she wasn't out at ringside either when he could have been in trouble. He point at her and said "That goes for you too Lita, just because you have the woman's belt, doesn't mean that you can back out of my team" Lita gave him a look and Vince walked away while saying "You both needed to know that I'm in charge around here"  
  
Lita looked at Brock, his face showed anger and defeat. Lita, on the other hand, could have cared less about what Vince said; she had a match to get to. Her first title defense was next.  
  
Short time later, Buffy, Faith, and Rey Mysterio were sitting in their locker room watching on the TV, Lita tearing apart Shaniqua in a match. The three of them knew that Shaniqua probably wasn't going to be able to wrestle for awhile after this match. As Faith watched the match, she knew that Lita was sending her a message threw Shaniqua. It was like Rey had said when he joined up with The Pack, those who weren't on a side, would be caught in the cross fire.  
  
They all turned as Stephanie entered the room. She had been out again, finding out info on her father.  
  
Steph walked up to them and said "Okay, my father is going to Raw next week to see how the show is going in person. He doesn't plan on making a ringside appears however"  
  
"But we're going to chance that, right" Faith said  
  
"That's right, you, Buffy and I are going to Raw and cause a little chaos on the show until he gives me my rematch" Steph replied  
  
"Cool" Faith said  
  
"As far as tonight goes, we are going to stick around for Rey's match against Matt Morgan and watch his back" Steph said "Just in case, my father tries something to cause Rey the match and his belt"  
  
"Yeah, you're the last one in our group that has a belt, Rey" Buffy said to Rey "and I bet The Corporation would love to take it away from us"  
  
"I will not let that happen" Rey said  
  
"Good" Steph said "and after his match, I suggest we all leave and get some rest"  
  
"Right after?" Buffy said "But we'll miss the 15 man Royal Rumble"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Stephanie replied  
  
Faith smiled "She just wants to see Kurt Angle wrestle"  
  
On the TV, the bell rang and Lita was declared the winner  
  
Buffy started backing up to the door "So what if I do"  
  
"Where are you going?" Rey asked  
  
"Just for a walk" Buffy said and left the room  
  
Faith laughed "She probably going to see what number Kurt has drawn for the Rumble"  
  
Kurt walked out of the General Manager's office after drawing his number in the Rumble. The number he had drawn would have made any other person worried, but he saw it as an opportunity.  
  
Kurt turned to a familiar voice saying "Hey, Kurt"  
  
"Buffy" replied Kurt in a distant voice  
  
Buffy noticed that he had something on his mind "What's wrong? Did you get a bad entry number?"  
  
At first Kurt wasn't going to say what he wanted to ask since Sunday night, but decided to come out with it "The entry number is fine. It's just...I was wondering what there is between you and Shawn Michaels. Why did you help him last Sunday?"  
  
Buffy didn't know what to think of his question "What does it matter?"  
  
Kurt responded in a low voice "Well, you know...if the two are romantically...I'll understand"  
  
"Romantically! Eww, no" Buffy replied  
  
Kurt was shocked by the response "Eww? That's not usually a response women use to describe Shawn Michaels"  
  
"Well, let's just say Shawn is like family to me"  
  
This response confused Kurt "Like family?"  
  
"Yeah, well I've known Shawn for long time, since I was a kid...so he's kind of like family" Buffy said, knowing what she said was half right, since Shawn was family  
  
Kurt felt better "Okay, I guess that makes sense"  
  
Buffy smiled "Now answer my question. What does it matter?"  
  
"Buffy, you know I have feelings for you?" Kurt simply said  
  
Buffy was still smiling "I know, but I wanted to hear it" as Kurt smiled back, Buffy asked another question "So, what number did you get?"  
  
Still smiling, Kurt answered "Number one"  
  
"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry" Buffy said  
  
"Don't be, you see I plan on doing what Chris did last Sunday. Being the first man in and the last man standing" Kurt said with confidences  
  
"Well, good luck then, I have to get back to the gang. Rey has a match next and the rest of us have to watch his back" Buffy said and walked off  
  
"Good luck to you too" Kurt said  
  
Later, the match between Rey Mysterio and Matt Morgan was going on inside of the ring. Both wrestlers were giving it their best. Vince was watching from the GM's office. He needed Matt to win now more then ever. Even though The Corruption had a good night at the Royal Rumble against The Pack, his group was falling apart and if Matt could take away the US belt from Mysterio and bring it to his faction, it might bring some unite back to The Corruption. If fact, he had Brock Lesnar waiting for the chance to interfere in the match. What he didn't know, however, was that Buffy and Faith were waiting backstage, watching Rey's back.  
  
Near the end of the hard fought match, Matt had scored a power bomb on Rey. After the move, Matt quickly pinned him, but the ref could only count to two before Rey kicked out. This made Matt extremely upset, because this wasn't the first time in the match that Rey had kick out of a pin after Matt thought he had put him away.  
  
Angered, Matt got out of the ring and went to get the title belt and intended on hitting Rey with it. As soon as he got back in the ring, the ref got in front of him and stopped him and demanded the belt. Matt started arguing with the ref.  
  
Rey started to get back to his feet slowly, but with the ref's back turned to the ringside entrance, Brock took the opening to interfere in the match. Brock came running to the ring and slid in as Rey stood up. Brock grabbed Rey and put him over his shoulders in the position for an F-5. Before he could do the maneuver, his attention was capture by the audience going wild and he turn to see Buffy running down to the ring. Brock dropped Rey on the mat and despite his fear, did not run. As Buffy got to the ring, she jump up on the ring then jumped and flipped over the ropes. Brock instantly tries to close line her, but Buffy ducked and kick him in the mid section the moment he turned around. At this time, the ref turned and saw this, so he signed for the bell to end the match and disqualify both Rey and Mat. The bell rang, but the fighting didn't stop, Buffy lifted Brock onto her shoulders and was going to F-5 him.  
  
Cole: Buffy going to F-5 Brock  
  
Tazz: She seems to get a kick out of getting him with his own finishing move  
  
Matt, this time, was the one to stop the move. With the US belt in hand, he charged Buffy and attempted to hit her. However, Buffy stopped him by tossing Brock at him. Brock crashed into Mat and Mat fell down with Brock on top on him.  
  
Buffy didn't get a chance to follow up on the attack. At this point, Lita came running down to the ring. Buffy turned around at the last moment to receive a blow to her that knocked her down. Seeing this, the ref decided there was nothing he could do and high tailed it out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
With Buffy on the ground, Lita reached down and grabbed Buffy by the hair. She would have pulled Buffy up, but a voice from behind stopped her "Your fight is with me, bitch"  
  
Lita turned around and to see Faith as Faith swung and hit Lita in the head. Lita let go of Buffy and stumped back from the blow. Faith followed and continued her attack.  
  
Buffy cleared the cob web from her head that Lita caused and looked up to see Faith taking care of Lita. She looked to her side and saw Brock rolling out the ring. Buffy instantly rolled out the ring after him. Brock saw Buffy coming and decided now he will run away. Brock started running around the ring to get to the ramp, but Buffy caught him by the arm before he could get there and spin him around and started laying a number of punches into him.  
  
Back in the ring, Matt Morgan started to get back to his feet and saw that Faith had backed Lita up against the ropes with her attacks. Still, Mat wasn't will to mess with Faith, so instead he turned his attentions to Rey, who was also getting back up. Mat charged Rey, but Rey saw him coming and drop down and tripped Mat. Mat fell forward and onto the middle ring rope setting himself up for Rey's finisher, the 619.  
  
On the outside, Buffy hit Brock on last time and Brock fell to the ground. She then looked up and saw Matt slumped over the mid rope and knew what Rey was about to do. She also saw that Matt was about to move, so she punched him once in the face to make sure he would move.  
  
Rey ran forward and connected with a perfect 619 to Matt.  
  
At the same time, Faith finished off Lita by close lining her out the ring. She turned and saw Rey perform the move. She then told Rey to cover him for the pin. Rey did that and Faith when down and counted a three count, even though it didn't count. Rey and Faith both got back up and Faith raised Rey's hand in victory.  
  
Buffy went and got Rey's belt, got into the ring and handed it to Rey and raised his other hand in victory. Rey's music began to play as the three of them celebrated inside the ring.  
  
Cole: They might have taken a fall at the Royal Rumble, but The Pack is still standing strong.  
  
Lita had reach in and pulled Mat out the ring and now with the help of Brock, was carrying him back up the ramp, heading back stage.  
  
Tazz: Yes, The Pack is still strong, because of their strong leader...Faith  
  
Cole: I think Stephanie is the leader of The Pack  
  
Tazz: Well, maybe it should be Faith  
  
Cole: But it isn't  
  
Tazz: Well, maybe it should be  
  
Cole: But, oh never minded  
  
In the back locker room, Stephanie watched the TV with pride. It was good to see that her team could whether any storm and still pull together like a team.  
  
Later that night, Buffy waited back stage and watched the monitor as Smackdown's fifteen man Royal Rumble was going on. Faith was with Stephanie packing their clothes. Both of them didn't really care who won the Rumble. Buffy, however, was hoping that Kurt Angle would win.  
  
Kurt had done what he said so far, he was the first one in the ring and at the moment, he was one of the last two wrestlers left. Kurt had survived threw 13 other wrestlers and now him and Eddie Guerrero were the last two remaining in the ring.  
  
Buffy couldn't stay still as the two wrestlers fought back and forth. Both coming close but ending up short. Finally it happened as Eddie reversed a flip and tossed Kurt out the ring. Eddie was declared the winner and the number one contender for the WWE Championship. Kurt was upset and showed his frustration on side the ring.  
  
As Eddie celebrated his victory, Kurt made his way backstage where he was met by Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Kurt, I'm sorry you didn't win" Buffy said as she walked up to him "But you still did great and was very impressive"  
  
Kurt was still upset as he spoke "great and impressive?! Well I guess I wasn't great and impressive enough, because I lost!"  
  
"Calm down, Kurt" Buffy replied  
  
"How can you ask me to calm down?!! I just lost my chance for the championship!"  
  
Buffy didn't like the fact that Kurt was yelling at her, but she kept her cool "There will be other chances"  
  
"God, you have no idea do you, there is no telling how long that could be!" Kurt yelled back  
  
Buffy started to get frustrated "But other chances will come"  
  
Kurt looked straight at her "Is that what you told yourself when you lost your title match, because I don't think you fully realize that you might not ever get a title match again"  
  
Buffy had enough of him and simple said "Forget you" and turned around and walked away.  
  
As Kurt watched her go, he suddenly realized what he said and muttered to himself "Dam it" and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Buffy made her way toward The Pack's locker room. When she got near the door, she saw Stephanie come out, followed by Faith. Faith was carrying her gym bag and Buffy's gym pack, in which she had packed for Buffy.  
  
Faith handed Buffy her bag and said "I can tell by the look on your face, that things didn't go well between you and Kurt"  
  
Buffy took the bag and replied "I guess you saw the results of the rumble"  
  
"We don't know how Kurt acted, but we know he must have been a jerk" Steph said "but don't take it personally Buffy, Kurt can be overly competitive"  
  
"Yeah well, that still doesn't give him the right to yell at me" Buffy muttered back  
  
Steph nodded to her, and then lead the way as the two slayers followed her to the parking lot.  
  
On the way, Faith said to Buffy "Here is something that might cheer you up, you know how we are heading to the next RAW'  
  
"Yeah" Buffy answered  
  
"Well, a certain wrestler who interfered in you title match will be there, so you can get some payback earlier then expected" Faith replied  
  
Buffy smiled to herself and said "Isabel"  
  
As the three got to the car, Steph turned to Buffy and Faith and said "Oh, by the way before we head to the next Raw show, we have to stop by the toy company and have you two scanned"  
  
"Scanned?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah, the toy company that the WWE goes threw wants to make a new series of WWE action figures called 'The Pack vs. The Corporation'" Stephanie said  
  
"So why do we have to be scanned?" Buffy asked  
  
"Well, you get in you wrestling outfit and they scan you so they can have the exact measurements for you figure. I'm going to be scanned too, and so is Rey. They are going to use an old model for Undertaker and just change his look. My father and his team expect for Nathan, will also be scanned" Steph answered  
  
"What about Xander?" Faith asked  
  
"He has been out too long, so they are not going to included him" Steph replied  
  
"That's not fair" Buffy said  
  
"It's not my choice" Steph said "It's like with Nathan. He's going to be out for an unknown time, so they aren't going to do him"  
  
"What about Undertaker, he's going to be out for some time and they are still doing him" Buffy said  
  
"Well, actually he is going to be back in about two months and, like I said, they are going to use an old model and change it around some" Steph replied  
  
Faith looked at Buffy "Do worry Buffy, once Xander comes back, he'll make one hell of impact and they'll make an action figure of him. Still, the idea of us having our own toy is..."  
  
"Kind of weird, yet at the same time kind of cool" Buffy added  
  
"Yeah" Faith replied  
  
On the following Raw, Chris Benoit was wrestling Mark Henry, the world's strongest man. It was a 'welcome to Raw' match made by the General Manager of Raw, Eric Bischoff.  
  
In the back, Stephanie, Faith, and Buffy were hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike. Buffy wanted to strike during Chris's match with Mark Henry, but Steph wanted to wait. She knew that Buffy wanted revenge for Chris cheating Shawn out of his rematch with the World Champion, Triple H. However, near the end of the match, when Chris locked in the crossface, his submission move, on Mark Henry, Steph decide to let Buffy and Faith run out and strike.  
  
Mark Henry felt like his arm was being ripped out of his shoulder. After a few seconds, Henry tapped out and Benoit was declared the winner. It was at that point Buffy and Faith came out and rushed the ring.  
  
The Raw announcers, Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jim Ross were shocked to see them, as were everyone else.  
  
King: It's Buffy and Faith  
  
JR: What are they doing on Raw, they're Smackdown  
  
Chris Benoit watch with shock as Buffy and Faith both jumped in the ring. Buffy instantly tackle Benoit to the ground and started whaling on him. Faith stood there, not knowing who to go after. Mark Henry was on the ground, holding his shoulder in pain and slowly rolling out the ring. Faith decided to let him go, figuring he suffer enough tonight. Faith then looked at Benoit, who had Buffy on top of him laying in punches on his head. Faith decided to get Buffy off of him before she does any permanent damage. Faith walked over, bent down and wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her off of Benoit. Buffy continued to kick at him as he rolled out the ring. Once Benoit had gotten out the ring and stood up, he held his head in pain and looked back in the ring and saw Buffy struggling to get loose of Faith hold and get at him.  
  
He decided not to push his luck and started to make his way backstage. As he got half the way up the ramp, he looked back at the ring. This time, Faith wasn't holding Buffy, just standing in front of her with her hand up to stop Buffy. Buffy was looking past Faith at Benoit with anger. Chris Benoit was bewildered, he couldn't figure out why Buffy had attacked him like that.  
  
JR: Why did Buffy go off on Benoit like that? Do you think it has to do with Benoit taking away Shawn's hopes for a rematch against Triple H?  
  
King: Who cares about that? Do you notice how hot Buffy looks when she's angry?  
  
JR: Will you get your head together. She is not even suppose to be here, she and Faith are Smackdown wrestlers  
  
King: Maybe they left Smackdown and are coming to Raw  
  
JR: I don't think so, we would have hear about something like that ahead of time  
  
Benoit continued to back up the ramp. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Buffy until a female voice from behind caught his attention "Her attacks hurt, I bet"  
  
Benoit turned to see Stephanie McMahon walk past him with a smile on her face as she headed towards the ring. He wondered if she had anything to do with Buffy's attack against him.  
  
King: There is your answer, JR, its Stephanie McMahon. She had Buffy attack Benoit for leaving her show  
  
JR: You forget, King, it's not her show anymore and according to what she said on the last Smackdown, she doesn't want the show back. Not as long as Mr. McMahon is in charge. Besides, if she did send Buffy after Benoit, then why did Faith pull Buffy off him?  
  
King: I guess you're right; well we're sure to find out soon why the three of them are here  
  
Stephanie got a microphone, and then joined her friends in the ring. She looked to the ringside entrance and saw that Benoit had made his way backstage. Steph took a moment to listen to the crowd's reaction to them being here. A majority was cheering them, but there was a few boos. Probably some Chris Benoit fans, who didn't like Buffy beating on Benoit, and some hardcore Raw fans, which saw this as a Smackdown invasion.  
  
Finally Steph rose up the microphone "Wow, that was one hell of a beating that Buffy just gave Benoit, wasn't it. Of course Benoit is just the beginning; there will be other wrestlers that will receive a ass kicking, the only difference is that the next person might not get up after" she took a moment, then continued "but all of this can be stopped if we are given what we want...Dad, I know you're back there and I said I would follow you where ever you went until I get my match against you. Now come out here and give it to me or after tonight, there will not be much of a Raw left for another show next week"  
  
JR: She can't be serous  
  
King: I don't think she is bluffing, JR. If Vince doesn't give her the match, she'll have Buffy and Faith destroy Raw  
  
Stephanie waited for a responds. After a few seconds, music hit the speakers, but it wasn't Vince McMahon's music, it was Eric Bischoff's music.  
  
Bischoff walk onto the stage. He had a microphone in his hand and a worried look on his face.  
  
He stopped on the stage and once his music stopped, he spoke "Look, Stephanie, what ever problems you are having with your father, it had nothing to do with Raw, this show is not involved. So I'm asking you to leave us out of it"  
  
"Not involved?! Not involved!!" Steph yelled back "You involved Raw when you had Isabel interfere in Buffy's match at the Royal Rumble"  
  
"Wait, I...I had nothing to do with that" Bischoff replied nervously  
  
"Yeah, sure you didn't, then tell me why Isabel has a title shot for Raw's woman's championship tonight" Steph said  
  
Bischoff took a moment to think then answer "It's not what you think; Isabel is a great wrestler and earned her title shot. Unlike a certain blonde, who got hers from a clause in a contract"  
  
Steph looked back at Buffy, and then turned back to Bischoff with a wicked grin "Careful Eric or Buffy might not limit her ass kicking to wrestlers tonight"  
  
Bischoff got really afraid "No, wait, that not what I meant. I, I, I"  
  
"I, I, I" Steph mocked Eric, then got serous "Look, I know my father is here, you go back there and tell him that my girls already have a list on who they are going to start with, so he better give me what I want soon before the injuries start piling up"  
  
Eric got even more fearful and ran back stage.  
  
King: Oh my god, who is on the list?  
  
JR: And who is first? But more importantly, will there be a Raw left after they are done? We have to take a short commercial break, but don't go away, thing are just heating up  
  
Short time later, Kane exited his locker room, the question on everyone's mind, backstage, was who is on the list. Kane, however, already knew one person who was on that list and the only question on his mind was 'what number was he?' Well, it didn't matter in the end. He wasn't afraid of Buffy or Faith. Hell, he stood up to Faith at the Survivor Series a few months ago. So why should he be afraid of her now?  
  
Kane stopped dead in his track when he saw the women he was thinking of standing ten feet in front of him with a smile on her face. Neither of them noticed or cared about the camera on them, showing what was about to happen to the audience.  
  
"Kane, we have a message from Undertaker for you" Faith said  
  
"And what would that...wait a minute, did you say 'we'?" Kane replied, but before he could do anything, he was hit from behind with something metal. The hit caused him to fall on all fours, and a second hit cause him to go flat on the ground.  
  
Buffy stood over Kane with a chair in her hands. Buffy threw the chair aside, and her and Faith started stomping and kicking Kane. Next, the two slayers both picked up Kane and slam him hard against the wall.  
  
Buffy and Faith hi-five each other and then walked off, leaving Kane on the ground.  
  
King: Did you see that? They attacked Kane and Kane isn't moving  
  
JR: It seems that Kane was the first one on their list. Who will be next?  
  
King: I'm willing to bet its Isabel  
  
JR: And her match for the Woman's belt is about to start  
  
Isabel's music started to play and Isabel came out and headed to the ring. As she headed towards the ring, she showed no fear on her face. That was just on the outside; inside she was afraid because she knew she was on Buffy and Faith's list. Knowing this made it harder to keep focus on the match ahead. Not that Molly Holly was going to be any trouble for her.  
  
King: Isabel doesn't look scared  
  
JR: She has a hell of an opportunity, and I think she is trying to keep her mind on the match  
  
Once Isabel got in the ring and her music ended, Molly Holly's music played and Molly Holly, Raw's Woman Champion, came out and made her way to the ring. Molly got into the ring and handed her belt to the referee.  
  
The bell rang and Molly and Isabel started by circling each other. Molly was the first to go on the attack and started by trying to close line Isabel. Unfortunately for Molly, Isabel ducked it, and countered with a close line of her own which connected hard with Molly. When Molly hit the ground and the pain shoot threw her, she realized this wasn't going to turn out well for her.  
  
In the back, Buffy and Faith were looking for someone else to knock around. Despite what Stephanie said and everyone believed, they did not have a list. They did have a few people on mind that they wanted to get, but not a written list.  
  
They had past Hurricane and they didn't intend on hurting him, but he didn't know and turned and ran away with his green cape flapping behind him. Both Faith and Buffy found it amusing.  
  
After Faith looked at Buffy and said "Isabel is having her match now, you want to go mess it up and kick her ass"  
  
Buffy grinned evilly "Try and stop me"  
  
Back at ringside, Molly Holly was losing the match. She had turned the tide in her favor twice, but they were short lived. Isabel had dominated the rest of the match.  
  
Near the end, Isabel power bombed Molly and was about to pin her and win the match, but out of the stage entrance came Buffy running down to the ring.  
  
JR: It's Buffy!!  
  
King: and we all know who she is going after  
  
Faith came walking out behind her.  
  
Isabel stood ready as Buffy came down and jumped in the ring. Isabel tried to punch Buffy, but Buffy blocked it and laid in a punch of her own. Once the ref saw this, he called for the bell and ended the match. Buffy continued her attack and back Isabel into the corner. Buffy started kicking Isabel and Isabel fell into a sitting position against the turnbuckle. Faith got into the ring and would have gone after Molly, but Molly had pulled herself up and went to join Buffy with her attack on Isabel. When Molly got over to the corner and started stomping Isabel.  
  
Buffy stopped her attack and gave Molly a look. Molly just patted her on the shoulder as if to say 'Don't worry, I'm with you'. Buffy took a look behind her and saw Faith with her knees bent and her eyes looked on Molly. Faith was waiting for Molly to turn around and she indicated to Buffy with her eyes to get Molly to look her way.  
  
"Turn around" Buffy said to Molly as Molly was leaning Isabel in a standing position against the turnbuckle  
  
Molly looked at Buffy and then turned around just in time to see Faith come charging at her and spear her; Molly was knocked back so hard she smashed Isabel in the corner.  
  
JR: A double spear by Faith  
  
Molly held her abdomen in pain and fell into a couching position on the ground with her face on the mat and her butt sticking up. Faith put her foot on her butt and shoved her all of the way down.  
  
Buffy finished off Isabel by round house kicking her over the ropes.  
  
JR: Buffy and Faith have taken it to Isabel and Molly Holly  
  
King: So who do you think they are going to go after next?  
  
Buffy and Faith got out the ring and started making their way to the top of the stage.  
  
Half the way up, Buffy turned to Faith and said "So, when are you going to become a Raw wrestler?"  
  
Faith looked confused "I'm not, what makes you think I am?"  
  
Buffy pointed to a sign that an audience member was holding up that said 'Raw needs Faith' "Well, according to that sign you're needed here"  
  
Faith looked at the sign and started laughing. Then the two made their way backstage.  
  
Once backstage Faith said "Who are we going after next?"  
  
"I don't know" Buffy replied "how about the guy with the pony tail that you were beating up in the Rumble. What was his name? Oh yeah, RVD"  
  
Faith got a defensive look "No wait, I like RVD, it just in the Royal Rumble, it's every man for him or herself, but I think he's an awesome wrestler. So I don't want to hurt him"  
  
"Okay" Buffy simple said "Then who is next?"  
  
Faith looked up and saw the right candidate walking unknowing towards them "I know, how about Christen"  
  
Christen looked up at the sound of his name and when he saw Buffy and Faith coming after him, all he could say was "Oh shit"  
  
Elsewhere the camera came on to show Eric Bischoff's office with Bischoff arguing with Vince McMahon.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, you have to do something before they completely destroy my show" Bischoff said  
  
"First off, it's my show" Vince replied "and secondly, what do you want me to do, they have iron clad contracts, so I can't fire or suspend them"  
  
"You could give Stephanie her match" Bischoff said  
  
Vince didn't like Bischoff suggestion as he eyed him "That not going to happen so don't you bring it up again"  
  
Bischoff sighed "Alright, I guess I'm going to have do something myself"  
  
"That what I like to hear" Vince said "you taking the initiative to do something. So what do you have planned?"  
  
"Well, I've already talked to someone about it and he agreed and should be on his way soon, and" Bischoff would have continued, but the door opened and Stephanie walked threw with a smug smile  
  
"Well, dad, my girls are on a rampage and will continue unless you say what I to hear" Steph said  
  
Before Vince could reply Bischoff stepped in the way and said "Steph, I'm so glad you came, it saves me the trouble of coming to look for you"  
  
Steph got a little worried "What are you up to?"  
  
Bischoff didn't reply, just looked past her as the person he was waiting for came in the room and walked up behind Stephanie. Steph turned around to see her ex-husband, Triple H, standing there.  
  
Back in the hallways, Buffy and Faith were walking away from Christen, who was out cold on the ground with medics and official attending to him. Both girls had a satisfying smile on their faces.  
  
As they walked down the hallway, Faith again asked "Who next?"  
  
Buffy replied "Actually, I would like to check up on Steph"  
  
"That's a good idea. Do you know where she went?" Faith asked  
  
Buffy frowned "No, I don't"  
  
They saw a certain blond, sitting in a chair, get her makeup done and decided to ask her  
  
"Hey, Trish" Faith said as the two walked up to Trish Status  
  
Trish looked up and she saw them, fear ran across her face "Don't hurt me!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Trish "We're not going to hurt you"  
  
Faith, however, smiled and decided to play with Trish's fear "Unless you can tell us where Stephanie is"  
  
Trish backed up in her chair "Last I saw her; she was heading for Eric Bischoff's office"  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said and grabbed Faith, who was still eyeing Trish, by the arm and dragged her away.  
  
Once far enough away, Buffy let go of Faith and said "Did you have to scare her?"  
  
Faith simple answered "No, I didn't have to"  
  
Back in Bischoff's office, Stephanie found herself in a dangerous situation. She wouldn't put it past Triple H to do something painful to her. Considering he had pedigreed her in the past. Still she did her best to show no fear and keep a defiant look  
  
Bischoff smile at Steph and said "You see Steph, I might not have anyone who could stand up to Buffy and Faith, but you on the other hand are different. You should have stayed by those two sides, but no, you had to let your ego get the better of you and walk off on you own. So now, I'll deal with you instead"  
  
"Who said she was alone" Faith said as she and Buffy walked in the room and got in Triple H's face  
  
"Looks like the tables have turned" Steph said with a smile  
  
"Don't be so sure" Batista said, as it was Batista and Randy Orton coming threw the door and walking up to Buffy and Faith. Randy was staying just behind Batista. He had felt what Buffy could do and wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"I think 3 against 2 are odds in our favor" Batista said  
  
Steph rolled her eyes, he had no idea what Buffy and Faith could do.  
  
"Make that 3 against 3" Shawn Michaels said, as sudden he came in the room  
  
Bischoff was annoyed with Shawn taking Steph's side and knew it had to do with Buffy, but didn't know why "Shawn, why would you risk everything to help them. I know it has to do with Buffy, so what is it between the two of you"  
  
Shawn though for a moment, then answered "Buffy is my cousin. She's family"  
  
"So that is it, that is why Steph tried to get you over to Smackdown a few months back!" Bischoff said "Oh isn't this good for me to"  
  
"Eric, would you shut up!!" Vince said, cutting off Bischoff. Vince after looked at Steph "Stephanie, call them off before this gets messy"  
  
"I don't control Buffy and Faith, dad, I just aim them" Steph replied "and besides, you can end this by giving me my match"  
  
Vince started to think about it, so Steph added "You don't think that these three stand a chance against my girls, so after they are done with them, who do you think they will come after next"  
  
"Hey!" Batista yelled "We can take these two pint size things! Right Randy!" Batista looked back at where Randy was supposed to be and found that he wasn't there or even in the room "Randy?"  
  
"Your boy ran for it" Shawn said "Now it's 3 against 2 in our favor"  
  
"Enough!" Vince yelled and then said to Steph "Fine, you want me at No Way Out, you got me, but I will not be held responsible for what I do to you this time" Then he looked at Buffy and Faith "As for the two of you, both of you will be in a triple threat match with Lita for the Smackdown women's title, now I am out of here"  
  
The match against Lita shocked Buffy and Faith. Why would he put Lita in a match, in which the chances of her loosing the belt were high?  
  
As Vince was about to walk out the door, Steph called out to him "I'm going to want a contract signing on the next Smackdown, so you can't back out"  
  
Vince sneered at Steph, then left  
  
Next Steph left with Buffy, Faith and Shawn  
  
On the way out, Buffy turned and said to Bischoff "Don't worry, all your wrestler that we hurt should be up in a few days"  
  
The cameras in the room when off  
  
King: Did you hear that, Stephanie will be fighting her father again at No Way Out and on the next Smackdown, it will be a Triple Threat match for Smackdown Woman's title, Buffy vs. Faith vs. Lita...hey wait a minute, did Smackdown just get promoted on Raw?  
  
JR: They sure did, but what is more shocking is that Shawn Michaels is related to Buffy. I can see the fighting spirit does run in the family.  
  
Later on, Buffy was in Shawn's locker room while he packed up for tonight. Faith and Steph were waiting for Buffy at their car.  
  
"Thanks for helping, but you shouldn't have told about us being related" Buffy said  
  
"Sure I did" Shawn replied "I wanted everyone to know I was related to the toughest female wrestler in this business...hell, you could be the toughest wrestler all together"  
  
Buffy smiled back "Thanks"  
  
There was a moment of silence between before Buffy spoke again "So what are you going to do about getting your rematch"  
  
"Nothing" Shawn simply replied  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears "Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah nothing, there is nothing I can do. Next week, Chris and Triple H are going to sign the contract making it official between the two" Shawn answered  
  
Suddenly a light bulb when off in Buffy head "Once Chris puts his name on the contract, it will make it official for him"  
  
"That's about sum it up"  
  
"So why don't you sign it before him"  
  
Shawn took a moment to process the info before saying "That wouldn't work"  
  
"It was just an idea" Buffy said "anyways, Steph and Faith are waiting for me, so I've got to go"  
  
Buffy started for the door "Bye Shawn"  
  
"Bye Buffy" Shawn replied as Buffy headed out the door  
  
Shawn grab his bags, as Buffy's idea came back to his head, he thought (No, it could never work...or could it)  
  
Faith and Stephanie were waiting for Buffy in the parking lot. A lot were on each of their minds. Steph was thinking about her upcoming match with her father. Faith was thinking about the match next week and why would Vince make it.  
  
Finally Faith asked "Whey did Vince make that Triple Threat match? The odds are definitely against Lita"  
  
"I was wondering that myself" Buffy said as she was walking up to join them.  
  
Stephanie sighed "Well...my father is hoping that your competitive nature that you both had when the two of you first fought for the belt will surface again and break up the unity you two shares. Individual, you are deadly, but together you both are unstoppable"  
  
"And Vince is willing to loose the Woman's belt for his faction for this to happen?" Faith asked  
  
"To have the two of you divided, it's a small price to pay" Steph replied  
  
As they started to get in the car, Steph was driving with Buffy at shoot gun and Faith in the back seat, Buffy said "I'm not going to let that happen, I'll stay outside the ring and watch the match if I have to"  
  
Stephanie started the car and started driving out of the parking lot and out onto the highway.  
  
Faith was thinking about what Buffy said and decided on a something different "No Buffy, I want you to fight as hard as you did last time"  
  
Buffy was shocked and looked back at Faith "But Faith, we almost lost our friendship fighting over that belt. I don't want to risk it again"  
  
"You forget that Vince had a hand in it last time, and as for us getting overly competitive, we learned from our mistake, so I don't think that will happen this time. Besides, I never really won last time, thanks to Vince, and I never did feel like the champion. I would have rather lost fairly, then have won do to cheating and that still stands" Faith replied  
  
Buffy understood what Faith was saying and nodded back.  
  
As the three of them sat in silence as they drove down the road, they could only wonder what the next Smackdown would hold.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye to a Friend

Beginning notes: Just a reminder on some of the differences in my story and this point in time in the WWE. First, since Rey is the US Champion, he never when after the Cruiserweight title, so Tajiri still has that title. Also there are two Woman's champions, one on Raw and one on Smackdown. Last, Lita is a heel, and a Smackdown wrestler. Don't misunderstand me about the heel part, I think Lita is an awesome diva, but I needed a rival for Faith, and she seemed perfect. That's it, just a few things I wanted to remind everyone about.  
  
Chapter 23  
Goodbye to a Friend  
  
Xander sat in front of his TV, playing his P2. It was 15 minutes until Smackdown came on and he was wasting time till then.  
  
There was a knock at his front door and Xander pressed the pause button and got up and headed for the door. As of late, Xander had been getting all types of visitors and he could only wonder who it was going to be this time.  
  
As Xander opened the door, he was surprised "Cordelia "he instantly enveloped her in a hug  
  
"Hi Xander" Cordelia said as she hugged him bag  
  
They stayed like that for a little while.  
  
Finally, Xander and Cordy parted and Xander said "Come in, Come in" and he led her in by the hand  
  
When they got into the living room, Xander turned to Cordelia and said "Last I heard, you were in a coma, when did you wake up"  
  
"Little over a day ago" Cordy said  
  
Xander replied "Why didn't you call me? Wait let me guess, Angel didn't tell you I was here, that jerk"  
  
"No, no" Cordy said defensively "He did tell me, that's why I'm her, it's just we been busy fighting an evil ex-lawyer and all"  
  
Xander gave a small chuckle "Wake up from a coma and back in action...and I have to say you're looking good for someone who was asleep for nearly a half a year"  
  
"Thanks" Cordy replied "The advantage of being in a mystical coma" she looked Xander over "and might I say Xander, you are looking good yourself, all nicely toned and more built up from the last time I saw you"  
  
The look she gave him and what she said made Xander blush "Thanks Cordy"  
  
There was a short moment of silence between them.  
  
Xander broke the silence "I bet you're wondering about the eye" he pointed at his left eye.  
  
Cordy responded with sympathy in her voice "No, Angel already told me about that...I'm really sorry"  
  
Xander looked down at the ground "Hey, not your fault, and besides, Buffy took care of the guy that did it'  
  
"Good" Cordelia decided to change the subject to something else that wasn't painful for him "Angel also told me about you, Buffy and Faith's involvement in the WWE"  
  
Xander looked back and responded "Yeah, we're part of the WWE. Well, Buffy and Faith more then me at the moment'  
  
Cordy smiled "That must be a sight to see. The slayers as wrestlers. From fighting vampires and demons to fighting people in tights"  
  
"Hey, they come on TV in a few minutes, if you have the time, you can watch the show with me" Xander said hopefully, he hadn't seen her in so long, he was hoping to spend some time with her  
  
Cordy thought for a moment, then said "Love to"  
  
Xander smiled back and motioned for her to take a seat on his sofa. When Cordy took a seat, she noticed the coffee table in front of her and the number of stuff on it. There were two pizza boxes and a number of empty soda cans.  
  
"Your own little person touch to the place, Xander" Cordy said as she leaned over and opened one of the pizza boxes to reveal nothing but crumbs on the inside  
  
"Oh...Steph is the clean one" Xander said as he quickly threw the empty soda cans in the pizza boxes and then pick them up and headed to the kitchen to throw the boxes away  
  
When he got back he turned off his P2 and took a seat next to Cordy. He then noticed that she was grinning at him.  
  
"What?" Xander said in responds to the grin  
  
"I heard about you and Stephanie and that you and her have been spending a lot of time together" Cordy said  
  
"Stephanie and I do have the boyfriend and girlfriend thing going if that is what you are saying"  
  
"And you are living with her"  
  
"No...she just spends her off time here. She has her own place...which is located on the other side of the country"  
  
Cordy's grin grew larger "Sounds like she's in love with you"  
  
"No, it's not like that"  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes "Let me get this straight, she lives on the other side of the US, but stays here with you and she apparently cleans up after you, too. Sounds like love to me" Cordelia didn't get a responds from Xander, so she decided to try something different "Do you love her?"  
  
Xander took a moment before simply answering "Yes, I do, I love Stephanie McMahon"  
  
Cordelia asked another question "Have you told her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Xander sighed "Because she has too many problems going on in her life right now to be bother with me saying that to her"  
  
"Xander, if she has so many problems, hearing you say that would be a great thing for her" Cordy said "but you know that, so I'm not buying what you said. What is the real reason?"  
  
Xander should have figured he couldn't lie to Cordelia, so he decided to tell the true "I'm...afraid she doesn't love me back and I would just make a fool of myself"  
  
Cordelia was amazed at the answer and how he could think that "Xander, she is practice living with you...I think she loves you"  
  
Xander didn't reply back on what she said. He just change the channel with his remote to the right channel and said "Smackdown is coming on"  
  
"We're going to talk about this more later" Cordy said and looked at the TV  
  
The show began and the theme music for Smackdown played. Once over, Michael Cole came on the screen  
  
Cole: Welcome to Smackdown, my colleague, Tazz is in the ring at the moment, awaiting the chance to interview Faith, but first let's take you back to this past Raw. [Scenes for last Raw came on the screen] Stephanie kept her word and followed her father to Raw and laid siege to the show in order to get her match. Buffy and Faith tore threw the Raw roster with Benoit, Kane, Molly Holly, Isabel, and Christen becoming victims of their rage before Mr. McMahon finally gave Stephanie her match against him. [The scenes ended and the camera when back to Cole] It was one hell of a night for Raw. Now lets turn it over to my barter Tazz, who is about to interview his favorite wrestler in the ring.  
  
Tazz had two microphones in his hand, and began to talk into one of them "Thank you, Cole, now it is my privilege and honor to bring to you one of the best WWE superstars today, the one, the only...Faith!"  
  
Faith's music 'The Outside' started to play and a few seconds later Faith came out. The crowed started to go wild and Faith high five and shake the hands of the fans that were up against the barricade as she made her way to the ring.  
  
Once she got into the ring, Tazz greeted her and handed her the other microphone.  
  
"I want to thank you for coming out here" Tazz started  
  
"Your welcome" Faith replied  
  
"Now I know that everyone is talk about what happen on Raw" Tazz said "but there is one particular thing I want to talk about that took place on Raw and that is when Mr. McMahon made a match that is to talk place tonight and that is the triple threat match between you, Buffy and Lita for the Woman's title. How do you feel about this match, about being put against your friend and enemy at the same time?"  
  
"How do I feel, well I'm looking forward to this match" Faith answered "We have three of the best wrestlers in the ring at once and it is going to be one hell of a match"  
  
"This match, however, could affect the match you made at No Way Out. I mean I know that if you win, it would just simply mean that you would be defending against Lita instead of challenging. But what if Buffy wins the belt, how would that affect the match in your opinion?" Tazz asked  
  
"Well if Buffy wins, I guess she would defend the belt against the opponent of her choice, whether it's me or Lita" Faith replied  
  
"Now let me ask something that all of the people believe. Does Lita have a disadvantage going into this match against you and Buffy?" Tazz asked  
  
"No, not at all, Buffy will be fighting for the belt just as hard as me and she will fight to win it even if she has to pin me" Faith responded "Because the one thing that has been bugging me since Buffy and I last fought, was the fact that I won because of Vince's interference. We never got to know who would have really won. Even though, it's a three way dance with Lita, I think tonight we'll finally get to know who the better wrestler is"  
  
"Yes, well let's talk about the last time you and Buffy met up" Tazz said "it got extremely competitive between the two of you that lasted even after the match. Is it possible that could happen again?"  
  
"No" Faith said "and I'm glad you brought that up because Buffy and I know that is what Vince is hoping for and it is not going to happen. Buffy and I might go at it in the ring, but outside we'll still stay friends and" Faith didn't get a chance to continue as Lita's music started to play and Lita came out onto the stage.  
  
Lita made her way into the ring and got right in Faith's face. After a few seconds of staring at her, Lita walked over to Tazz and took his microphone from him. Lita's music stopped and before Lita could say anything, the audience boos got louder.  
  
Finally, Lita decided to talk despite the reaction from the audience "Faith, you don't have to worry about who the better wrestler between you and Buffy, because in the end, I'm better then you and her. I've even got the belt to prove it" Lita pointed to the belt around her waist.  
  
Faith took a deep breath "Yes, you do have the belt...but you might not have it after tonight" she then started to walk past Lita.  
  
Lita got angry and tried to throw a punch at Faith, but Faith caught it without even looking. Holding Lita's fist, Faith looked at her with a smirk, then pulled Lita toward her and close lined Lita.  
  
"In fact I'm willing to bet on it" Faith said, dropped her microphone and left the ring.  
  
Cole: What a hell of a way to start off Smackdown. We have to go to a commercial break, but don't go way because next we have Rey Mysterio defends his US title against Big Show next.  
  
"Lita, is she the other slayer?" Cordy asked Xander  
  
"Yeah, she's a slayer" Xander replied "Hey, do you want something to drink or eat"  
  
"No, I'm cool, but thanks anyway" Cordy responded  
  
Two minutes later, Smackdown came back on and the Rey vs. Big Show match was beginning.  
  
"This match doesn't end well" Xander said  
  
"How do you know, it's just beginning" Cordy asked  
  
"Smackdown is prerecorded, and I have been already told by Buffy what has happen" Xander replied  
  
"That kind of ruins the fun" Cordy said  
  
"Well, it's still fun to watch it" Xander responded  
  
The match between Rey and Big Show went on for a good amount of time. Both putting up a good fight. Rey had scored the 6.1.9. on Show and then pinned him, but Show had kicked out. Next, Show had scored a devastating slam and followed with a pin, but Rey kicked out this time. Big Show was anger at the fact he didn't put Rey away yet and went to get a chair, but the ref pulled it away. With Show distracted, Rey kicked the feet from under him and Show hit the ground hard. Rey followed up with a move off the top turnbuckle, but Show moved out of the way. Big Show was the first to get up and waited and grabbed Rey by the throat when he got up and scored a choke slam on him. Big Show followed up with a pin and got the three count.  
  
The crowed booed as Big Show raised the US belt in victory.  
  
"See, what did I tell you" Xander said  
  
"Did I say you were wrong" Cordy replied  
  
"Yeah, well...Buffy and Faith's match is up soon" Xander responded  
  
On the TV, Big Show was walking backstage to his locker room with the US belt over his shoulder when Joss stopped him to interview him about his victory.  
  
"Big Show, if I could ask you a few questions about your victory?" Joss asked  
  
"Sure, but make it quick" Big Show replied  
  
"How does it feel taking away The Pack's last belt and bring it to The Corporation?" Joss said  
  
"Wait, hold on kid" Big Show responded "Like I've said before, I'm not part of The Corporation"  
  
"Oh come on Show, you take your orders from Paul Heyman, and he works for The Corporation, so don't tell me you don't have any connection with them" Joss said  
  
Big Show got angry as he got right in his face and said "I don't have any connection with them, is that understood!"  
  
Fear was all over Joss's face "Understood, completely" he then turned tail and ran  
  
"What a big mean person" Cordelia said  
  
After the next match, the triple threat match for the Smackdown Woman's Champion was starting. First Buffy came out, then Faith, and last was Lita.  
  
Tazz: This is going to be one hell of a match, Cole  
  
Cole: I believe you  
  
The bell rang for the match to begin and the three women stared at each other at first. Then Buffy and Faith tried to attack Lita at the same time. However, Lita ducked Buffy's punch and then blocked Faith's swing. Lita would have counter Faith's attack but she was hit by Buffy's kick to the head. Lita fell forward to the mat, holding the back of her head. Faith with Buffy picked Lita up and whipped her into the corner, where she slammed into it back first. Buffy and Faith walked over and started kicking Lita and when Lita fell to a sitting position, they started stomping a hole into her.  
  
Cole: It looks like Faith and Buffy are double teaming Lita  
  
Tazz: You're right; I guess this is going to be a handicap match after all  
  
Both slayers picked up Lita and tossed her forward. Buffy was about to go after Lita, but she was sucker punched by Faith when she wasn't looking. Buffy fell on her butt from the blow and looked up to see Faith standing in front of her.  
  
Cole: What's this, it looks like Faith has turned on Buffy  
  
Tazz: Well Cole, it's a Triple Threat match so there are no teams, just every wrestler for themselves  
  
"Sorry B, but in this match, we are all against each other" Faith said  
  
"Guess I forgot" Buffy said with anger  
  
Buffy jumped to her feet and took up a fighting stance. Faith threw a few more punches, but Buffy blocked all of them, then Buffy countered with a kick to her mid section. When Faith staggered back, Buffy sweep the feet from under her. Faith hit the mat and Buffy went after her again, but Faith put her foot up and kicked Buffy in the stomach. This time Buffy staggered back and Faith jumped to her feet. Quickly, Buffy threw a few punches, the first two connected with Faith, but Faith ducked the third one and countered with a super kick that hit Buffy, knocking her on the mat. Before Faith could do anything else, Lita got back up and closed lined Faith. With Faith on the matt, Lita followed up with a leg drop to her. Then Lita grabbed Faith by the head and started ramming her head into the mat.  
  
Cole: It looks like Faith may be in trouble  
  
Tazz: Don't worry about my girl Faith, she can take a licking and keep on ticking. She'll come back from this and kick Lita's butt. Because what you got to understand is that Faith is the best dam wrestler in there.  
  
"It seems like this Tazz person might have a thing for Faith" Cordy commented  
  
"Yeah, we all have a feeling he does" Xander replied  
  
Lita stopped slamming Faith's head and got back up. She saw Buffy coming and side stepped Buffy's attempted jump kick. Lita tried to counter with a punch, but Buffy moved then back handed Lita. Buffy grabbed Lita's arm and tried to whip Lita into the turnbuckle but Lita reversed it and whipped Buffy into the turnbuckle instead. Buffy hit the corner back first. Lita charged her, but Buffy countered by raising her foot and hitting Lita in the jaw. Lita turned around and staggered forward. Buffy ran forward and grabbed Lita by the head and jumped up and slammed her face first into the mat. Buffy got up and dropped an elbow on her. Buffy again got up and saw Faith coming at her. She quickly kicked Faith in the stomach as she approached, then when Faith bent over in pain, Buffy DDTed her on her head.  
  
Cole: You know, Tazz, if we keep getting matches like this from the women's division, women's wrestling will be on equal level as men's wrestling.  
  
Tazz: Equal?! If we get more women wrestlers like Faith, Buffy, and Lita, women's wrestling will be on a higher level  
  
Buffy picked up Lita and threw her out the ring. She followed and got out as well. She picked up Lita off the ground, but Lita cleared her head in time and elbowed Buffy. Lita then tried to ram Buffy's head into the steel steps, but Buffy blocked it by putting her hand on the steps to brace against it. Buffy then elbowed Lita and Lita staggered back. Buffy followed up by hitting Lita with two punches that cause Lita to fall to the ground.  
  
Cole: Buffy in control of this match  
  
Buffy stomped Lita a few times to make sure she stayed down. She then quickly turned around to see Faith stand a few feet from her. Buffy took up a fighting stance and expected a fight, but Faith stared at her. The two shared a glance then they both looked at Lita, then back at each other. They both knew what each other were thinking. Buffy and Faith walked over to Lita and both picked her up and dragged her over to the announcement table where Tazz and Cole were sitting. Buffy and Faith together picked up Lita and performed a double power bomb that send Lita crashing threw the announcement table.  
  
Tazz: Oh my god! They just broke Lita in half  
  
Cole: and our table  
  
After looking at the scene in front of her, Faith quickly got back in the ring and yelled for Buffy to follow. Buffy got in the ring and stood inches away from Faith. The two stared at each other as the crowed cheered at what was going to happen. The audience loved both of them, but they also loved the performance they gave last time the two went at it in the ring.  
  
"Shall we" Faith said with a grin  
  
"We shall" Buffy replied  
  
Just then the two slayers started fighting in the ring. The two threw martial arts moves at each other and were blocking each other, neither of them getting the upper hand.  
  
"Wow, they are really going at it" Cordy said  
  
Buffy started scoring some hits on Faith. Then at the same time Buffy and Faith threw a punch at each other and at the same time, hit each others face. Both stumble back from the hit. Faith was the first to strike again and threw a super kick at Buffy. Buffy was able to get one arm up in time to block and absorbed some of the blow, but still felt enough to be knocked on her back. Faith too, fell down after she performed the move, mainly because of the hits she was taking from Buffy as they were fighting. Both were on the mat, trying to clear their heads.  
  
Lita finally pick herself up slowly and got into the ring. She stomped Buffy on the mat as Buffy was getting up, then turned her attention to Faith. As Faith got up, Lita kick her once and after, slammed Faith's head back on the mat. Lita turned Faith on her back and then walk over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top. Once at the top, Lita dived off and perform a diving moonsult and landed on Faith. Lita followed up and pinned Faith. The ref dropped to the mat and only was able to count to two before Faith kicked out. Lita was upset by this. Faith had kick out of her finisher and that means she wasn't able to put her away.  
  
Lita got up and was about to pick up Faith, but she didn't see Buffy jump to her feet and walk over to Lita. Buffy turn Lita around then kick Lita in the stomach and lifted her over her shoulders. Buffy swung Lita around and gave her an F-5.  
  
Cole: An F-5 by Buffy, it looks like she has this one in the bag and we'll have a new Woman's champion  
  
"See, that move Buffy did is called an 'F-5', and it belongs to another wrestler named Brock Lesnar" Xander said "Buffy told me that after the match, she decided to keep the move and call it a 'B-5'"  
  
"B-5?" Cordelia said  
  
"Yeah, the 'B' stands for Buffy" Xander responded  
  
"Then why does this Brock person call it an 'F-5'? His name begins with a 'B'" Cordelia asked  
  
"Well...I don't have any idea what the 'F' stands for" Xander said  
  
Buffy sat up next to Lita with the evil grin she always gets on her face when she performs this move. She listened to the audience as they cheered her wildly.  
  
Buffy was about to go for the pin, but suddenly stopped. She looked over at Faith who was still on the mat after receiving the moonsalt from Lita, and realized she could really win this match and the belt.  
  
At this point, Buffy's smile disappeared. She remembered Faith telling her that if she has a chance to win the match, She wanted Buffy to take it, but Buffy couldn't help but feel like she was about to take Faith's belt away, even though it was Lita's at the moment. Then there was the No Way Out match, Faith said earlier that if Buffy won, then she would leave it up to Buffy on who she would want to face at the pay per view, whether it was Faith or Lita. That was decision Buffy didn't want to make. Choose Lita and screw her friend out of the chance to get the belt back, or choose Faith and risk what happen the first time the faced each other happen again. Of course, if Buffy passes up this chance just to let Faith win, Faith would be upset by that.  
  
Tazz: What is Buffy waiting for?  
  
Cole: I don't know, but if she doesn't pin Lita soon, Lita will recover  
  
Buffy finally decided on what to do, she was going to do as Faith said and take the opportunity. She'll just have to worry about the consequences later.  
  
As Buffy went for the pin, a figure came running from backstage  
  
Cole: Tazz, look its Isabel from Raw, what is she doing here?!  
  
Isabel slid in the ring and attacked Buffy as the ref had counted two on the pin. Buffy couldn't even get up before Isabel was on her. The ref instantly called for the bell and ended the match.  
  
Faith had cleared her head as she heard the bell the bell ring. Her first thought was that someone had won the match. She could hear the audience booing, so she believed that Lita was being declared the winner. When she looked to the side, she was surprised to see Isabel had Buffy backed into the corner as she laid hit after hit on her friend. The surprise that Faith felt was quickly replaced by anger and rage. Mainly because Isabel was pouncing on her friend and because she ruined the match. True, they had done the something to Isabel on the last Raw, but that was payback for Isabel costing Buffy the WWE Championship. What she was doing now was just trying to get the last word in a sense.  
  
Faith jumped to her feet and went over to Isabel. She grabbed Isabel by the shoulder, turned her around, and punched Isabel square in the face. Then Faith grabbed Isabel by her top before she fell and pulled her face to face.  
  
"You made a big mistake coming here, bitch" Faith said with venom in her voice.  
  
Faith then decked her with a right hook that sent Isabel slumped against the ropes. Faith grabbed and hit her again.  
  
As Faith was knocking around Isabel, she didn't notice Lita get to her feet and go straight after her. Lita grabbed Faith by the back of her head and slam her flat on her back. Lita then told Isabel to take care of Buffy as she gets Faith. She bent down next to Faith and started hitting her with punch after punch.  
  
Isabel went back over to Buffy and picked her up and threw her out of the ring. Buffy fell hard on her back outside the ring. Isabel followed and went to pick up Buffy. When she did, Buffy elbow her in the stomach and then back punched her in the face. As Isabel stumped back from the hits, Buffy struggled to stay on her feet. Her head was swimming in pain. She knew she had to act quickly. Clearing her head as much as she could, she went over to the Time Keeper and pushed him out of his chair, and then she folded the steel chair and turned around to face Isabel with it. Isabel was about to charge Buffy, but when she saw that Buffy had a weapon; she quickly turned and ran for it.  
  
Buffy would have given chase, but she saw Faith taking a pounding from Lita. Buffy slid it the ring with her chair in hand. Lita saw Buffy out of the corner of her eye and got out the ring as fast as she could. Buffy swung the chair over the ropes at Lita, just barely missing her.  
  
Lita grabbed her belt and join Isabel halfway up the ramp. Both were looking back in the ring and smiling at the damage they had done.  
  
Buffy still had the chair in her hand as she looked at the two from the ring. She turned to see how Faith was and saw her on her knees trying to get to her feet. Buffy also saw that Faith was bleeding from her head, an injury from the pounding that Lita had given her. Buffy drop her chair and went to help Faith up. Faith used Buffy's helping hand as she pulled herself up. Faith looked over towards the stage and saw Isabel and Faith looking back at her with smug looks. This is when Faith really starts to feel her blood boil. When she felt a line of blood come down the side of her face is when she started to feel the rage. Faith let go of Buffy and walked over to the ropes. She stared back at Lita and let the rage show on her face.  
  
Cole: Faith really looks piss off  
  
Tazz: Lita pushed her too far and now Faith will make her pay  
  
"Oh god, Faith looks like she is going to kill Lita" Cordy said "No pun intended"  
  
Faith wipes the line of blood from the side of her face and yells to Lita "Lita!! At No Way Out, it will be me who makes you bleed!!!"  
  
Lita stared back at Faith with an angry look, then when back stage with Isabel.  
  
Shortly after, Faith with Buffy made their way backstage too.  
  
"What they don't show next is Faith ranting on, in the medical room, about how she going to kick Lita's ass, while the medic tries to patch up her head" Xander said with a laugh  
  
Cordelia laughed back.  
  
As the next match took place, Xander filled in what Cordelia didn't know about what was happening between Stephanie and her father. Angel had told her about why Xander when to the WWE up to the point when he got injured. Angel himself didn't know yet about Stephanie challenging her father and getting the match. He had been so busy as of late that he missed the last Smackdown and Raw.  
  
After the next match, a commercial break, and Tazz and Cole review about what has lead up to this point between Steph and Vince, the contract signing between Steph and Vince was about to start.  
  
First Stephanie came out with Buffy following close behind.  
  
Cole: Look Tazz, it's Buffy, she must be out here to watch Stephanie's back.  
  
Tazz: After Isabel showing up tonight, they must not be taking the chance that Mr. McMahon has something else up his sleeve.  
  
Cole: You think he had something to do with Isabel being here tonight  
  
Tazz: I have no doubt about it  
  
Cordelia notice Xander watching Steph closely. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What's with this contract signing? Do they do this with every match?" Cordy asked  
  
"No, they usually only do it with title matches for the championship or matches with special conditions. The only reason that Stephanie is doing it now is because she wants to make sure that her father doesn't back out of the match later" Xander answered  
  
Next Vince McMahon came out and he was alone. He didn't show any fear about Buffy beginning in the ring.  
  
Vince got in the ring and took the seat facing the stage. Steph took the seat with her back to the stage entrance.  
  
Vince was the first to sign the contract. As he looked up after, he saw Buffy staring at him like a predator staring at her prey. He had to use all his willpower to not show the fear he was feeling at the moment.  
  
The contract was turned to Steph. As she was signing it, a part of her couldn't help but feel sad about what she was about to do. She was about to make the match against her father official. The first time she fought her father, she couldn't wait to get it over with. It was her father and part of her was hoping that she could still have some sort of relationship with him. But as the time when on after the first match, she came to find out that would never happen and the only thing she had left was the payback she wanted for what he did to her the first time. What had finally made her want to get some payback, when she could have just walked away? It was her new friends, Buffy, Faith and Xander, who gave her the confidents needed to face him again. They didn't tell her to get a rematch against her father or even suggested it. It was their friendship and the fact they stood by her side threw all the hard times they have experience as of late. Steph finished signing the contract and slid it back.  
  
Vince looked at the contract and then opened his suit jacket and pulled out of a microphone and said "So Stephanie, you are really going threw with this. I want you to remember that what ever happens to you is your own fault. Also their will be no one to save you this time" he pointed to Buffy "Not even this blonde bimbo can help you"  
  
Once Buffy heard this, she pushed the table aside and started advancing on him. Vince in response started backing up. Stephanie followed Buffy from behind. She wasn't going to get in Buffy's way, but she wasn't going to let Buffy do any real damage to her father. She didn't want him to have any excuse out of their match.  
  
With Stephanie's and Buffy's back turned to the stage entrance. Someone came running... scampering to the ring.  
  
Tazz: Cole, it's Sable  
  
Cole: I thought she was out doing a playboy shoot with Torrie  
  
Tazz: I guess she's back  
  
Sable got in the ring, grabbed the clip board with the contract, and hit Stephanie on the back of the head with it. Steph fell to her hands and knees from the blow. Buffy heard the hit and turned around to see Sable getting out the ring as fast as she could. With Buffy attention turned to Sable, Vince was the next to get out. Buffy was piss, this was the second time to night that she got caught with her back turned and a friend had paid for it. Buffy bent down next to Stephanie and help her to her feet.  
  
Short time later, Joss was waiting outside the medical room as Steph and Buffy came out. Stephanie was getting her head check, considering Sable had hit her pretty hard.  
  
Joss approached them both and asked "Stephanie, after Sable's attack on you, do you believe that she will be in Mr. McMahon's corner like the first time?"  
  
"I have no doubt that she will be in my father's corner again, but I've already done something to counter him" Steph responded "At No Way Out, I will have Buffy in my corner"  
  
"Is this true, Buffy, will you be in Steph's corner?" Joss asked Buffy  
  
"Didn't Steph just say I was" Buffy responded  
  
"Huh, yes, she did, so this makes you involved in two matches without being a competitor in either" Joss said  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to ref Faith and Lita's match, and then I'm going to watch Stephanie's back" Buffy said "So while Steph is kicking Vince's butt, there might be some blonde on blonde action going on outside the ring" It took a few seconds for Buffy to realize what she had just said, then her face when red "No, what I meant by blonde on blonde action, is that I might be fighting her, not the other thing"  
  
There was just a silence from Joss and Stephanie. Cordelia and Xander were laughing their asses off.  
  
"Come on" Buffy said "I'm not that way and even if I was I like to think I could do better than plastic woman" Buffy was about to leave but turned around then said "So don't get any ideas okay!!" Buffy then walked off  
  
As the screen when back to Tazz and Cole, Xander hit the mute button.  
  
Xander turned to Cordy and said "There is nothing else that happens with Buffy, Faith, or even Steph, so how about we go out and get something to eat and we can talk about old times"  
  
Cordelia took a moment to think, then said "Actually, I have to be going soon"  
  
"Okay" Xander responded "Maybe tomorrow then"  
  
"Well...maybe" Cordelia got closer to Xander "Look, Xander, before I go I want you to promise me something"  
  
"What?" Xander asked  
  
"I want you to tell Stephanie how you feel" Cordy said, when Xander didn't respond right away, Cordy added "Come on Xander, promise me that you will tell her that you love her"  
  
Finally Xander said "Alright, I will'  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I promise" Xander responded  
  
There was a silence between them that was suddenly interrupted by the phone on the wall ringing.  
  
"You should answer that" Cordelia said  
  
"Who ever it is can call back later" Xander responded  
  
"But it might be important"  
  
Xander sighed "Alright"  
  
As Xander got up from the couch, Cordy quickly grabbed his arm and said "Xander, I want you to know that I cherish the time we spent together and really regret that we grew apart after I moved to LA"  
  
Xander looked at her confusingly and said "Yeah, me too" Cordelia let go of his arm and Xander when to the phone.  
  
Xander answered the phone and said "Hello...Hey Dead boy, what's wrong...Huh, what the hell are you talking about...no that's impossible she's right here..." Xander turned to look at Cordy, who was suppose to be on the sofa, and saw no one. There wasn't anyone in the room.  
  
"Cordy" he said lightly as it suddenly hit him. Xander felt a pain in his chest as he drops the phone. The room felt large and empty. Xander leaned against the walk as the tears swelled up in his eye. All the strength in his legs left him and he slid down the wall and on to the floor, he just sat there as the tears flowed down his face. His mind was trying to wrap around the sad realization 'Cordelia is gone'  
  
The phone lay on the floor and on the other end Angel yelled "Xander...Xander!! What happened? Are you alright?!" then the phone line was discounted  
  
Thirty minutes later, Angel was banging on the door "Xander, Xander are you there, is everything okay?"  
  
Xander knew that if he didn't open the door, Angel would probably break it down. So he got up and went to his front door and opened it.  
  
Angel saw that Xander had been crying so he didn't even bother with the 'Are you okay?' question and he now knew why Xander stopped talking on the phone.  
  
"She was here, Angel" Xander said with a sad voice  
  
"She was?" Angel replied  
  
"Yeah" Xander simply said and turned around and started back to his living room "Come on in"  
  
Angel followed Xander as he walked back to the spot he was before and sat back down and leaned against the wall. Angel saw the phone on the floor and he picked it up and hung it up.  
  
"Oh, sorry about not answering back" Xander said  
  
"That's okay" Angel replied and sat down next to him  
  
"So when did she...when..." Xander found it hard to say the next words as he fought the tears back "when...did she...pass away?"  
  
"I got the call three hours ago" Angel said "She died in her coma"  
  
"So when she helped you and visited me tonight, was that her spirit or something" Xander asked  
  
"Spirit or something" Angel answered, indicating that he really didn't know  
  
"I'm going to have to call Buffy and Faith and tell them" Xander voice was filled with pain at the idea of having to deliver the terrible new.  
  
"I'll tell them" Angel said  
  
"No, that's okay, I should tell them" Xander didn't want to, but he felt he had to "Thanks anyways"  
  
"So when are you going to call them" Angel asked  
  
"I don't know, I guess when ever I can move again" Xander replied  
  
"I know how you feel" Angel himself couldn't find the strength to move also  
  
The two of them sat there for the next two hours, grieving over their lost friend.  
  
TBC  
  
Next: Chapter 24: Vince puts Stephanie in a match with Mat Morgan. However, Stephanie isn't afraid; in fact it is Mat who is afraid. Could it have to do with a certain slayer backing Steph? Also, Buffy is stuck in a depression over the news of Cordelia's death. Will she be able to over come it in time to back her friends at No Way Out and what effect will a visit from Angel have?  
  
Chapter 25: Xander returns to action at No Way Out  
  
Ending Notes: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Of course reviews and suggests are welcome. I have a set format on how the story goes, but I'm always will to hear any ideas anyone has. Also I know I said that I wasn't going to change Undertaker, despite that he was changing in the WWE, but he didn't go completely old school, so I'm going to go with it. Of course this isn't the first time I said I wasn't going to do something, then I've change my mind. Remember, at first, I wasn't planning on bring in Angel as much as I have, but things change. 


	24. Chapter 24: No Guts, No Glory

Beginning Notes: Just a reminder, at this point in time in the WWE, Kurt is no the asshole he is today. Also, thanks to Toque Electrico for letting me know what a F5 stands for, because it wasn't just Xander in the last chapter who didn't know, I really didn't either.  
  
Chapter 24  
No Guts, No Glory  
  
A new Smackdown started, the music played and the fireworks when off. Before anything else could happen, Vince McMahon's music hit the speakers. Vince came out onto the stage and strutted towards the ring. He made his way to the ring as the chants of 'Asshole' filled the arena, but that didn't get him down. He wore an expense suite and a cocky smirk. It was clear that he was planning something.  
  
Vince got into the ring and began to speak into his microphone "For anyone who has been following the events in the WWE for the last two weeks will have noticed that my daughter, Stephanie, has been reb up for a fight. That fight being with yours truly, but that match doesn't happen for another two weeks, at No Way Out. In the meantime, I think it would be good to put that built up anger that Stephanie has to good use. That is why I made this match" He pointed to the big screen on the stage entrance.  
  
On the screen, the moving picture, used for match, of Stephanie was shown, followed by Matt Morgan's picture.  
  
Cole: Oh, he can't be serious  
  
Tazz: Have you ever known him not to be serious  
  
Cole: Good point  
  
Vince's cocky smirk turned into a cocky smile "That's right, Stephanie will be facing Matt Morgan tonight, and if she is as tough as she has been acting lately, then she should have nothing to worry about" with that said, Vince's music started again, and Vince got out the ring and made his way towards the backstage area.  
  
In the Pack's locker room, Faith stood in front of the TV, yelling about what just happen.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Faith said "You know he is just afraid of you and what we've been teaching you that he is trying to take you out before the pay per view match!"  
  
"Calm down, Faith" Steph said as she did some stretching techniques that Buffy and Faith had showed her, which were different from the one's that she knew. Stephanie had been in training ever since her father had agreed to their match on Raw and Buffy and Faith had been her teaches. She had been doing a little training since they had got to the arena, so she was wearing a pair of sweat paints and sweat shirt.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" Faith asked, a little surprised by her calmness  
  
Steph replied with confidents "No guts, no glory" then looked at Faith hopefully "and it helps to have a slayer in your corner"  
  
Faith laughed "Of course, I'll be in your corner" she looked at Buffy, who was sitting quietly in a seat next to her "Unless, you want to go with her" Faith voice was filled with concern. Buffy hadn't been doing well in the last few days, ever sense she heard the new from Xander.  
  
"Uh?" Buffy said, as she came to, she hadn't been paying attention  
  
"I was just asking if you want to go out to the ring with Stephanie instead" Faith said  
  
"Oh, no, that's okay, you can go" Buffy said softly.  
  
Faith and Stephanie felt for Buffy. She hadn't been the same since the news about Cordelia's death. For Steph, she had never meant Cordelia and could only feel sorrow for her friends who did know her. For Faith, she didn't really get to know Cordelia in the time she did know her, so she felt bad but not as bad as Xander and Buffy. Buffy, however, was hit badly by the news. Cordelia and her when to high school together and although they didn't get alone most of the time, she was still a friend to Buffy and was helpful in times of need.  
  
Stephanie heart sank as she saw Buffy space out again. She wanted to do something for Buffy, but she didn't know want. Stephanie had offer a shoulder to cry on or to listen if she need someone to talk to, but Buffy just thanked her but didn't take her up on any of her offers. All Steph could do was be there if she needed her. Xander, however, had taken her up on the offer to talk and spent a few hours talking to her over the phone. Stephanie was glad she could be there for him.  
  
Stephanie came out of her line of thought and remembered something else she had to take care of "I have something to do, I be right back"  
  
"Where are you going?" Faith asked  
  
"To see Paul Heyman about something, nothing for you to worry about" Steph replied  
  
"Well, I'm coming with you. There is no telling what else your father has planned for you" Faith said  
  
Steph looked at Buffy then at Faith "No, maybe you should start here" She didn't want to leave Buffy alone.  
  
"No, she should go" Buffy quickly blurted out, which took Steph and Faith by surprise. Buffy sighed and smile at Steph, and if she had just read her mind, she said "I be fine by myself, but thanks anyways. However, Faith is right and you need her to stay with you tonight"  
  
"Are you sure?" Steph replied  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
"Okay" Steph left the room with Faith following her  
  
Once outside, Faith closed the door and her and Stephanie began walking to the G.M.'s office.  
  
"I hope she is going to be okay" Stephanie said  
  
"She will in time" Faith replied "It's just that...well, she blames herself"  
  
"How can she blame herself" Steph was confused "she wasn't even there"  
  
Faith sighed "Buffy has a big heart. Unfortunately, with that big heart, she also takes the weight of the world on her shoulders and blames herself for anything bad that happens to her friends...well; anything mystical that happens to her friends"  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" Steph asked  
  
"Just be there for her if she asks" Faith answered  
  
Back in the locker room, Buffy was still sitting in the same spot as before as she watched the TV. Michael Cole and Tazz were currently on the screen.  
  
Cole: As for those who expected to see Buffy and Sable face off tonight in the squared circle, that match has been canalled do to the unfortunate death of a friend of Buffy. Buffy is here tonight, but she will no be competing  
  
Tazz: All of our hearts and prayers go out to Buffy and the friend she lost  
  
Buff showed no reaction to what was just said. Mainly because she didn't know how to react. Should she feel happy because they gave their hearts and prayers to her or should she be angry because they announced her loss to the world? Buffy sighed, because either way it didn't make a difference, because in the end, her friend was gone.  
  
It was simply to figure out how the news got around; Buffy wasn't up to wrestling tonight due to Cordy's passing. So Stephanie went to the G.M. and told him Buffy couldn't wrestle. Steph needed a reason and decided to tell Heyman the truth. This led to everyone else knowing about it.  
  
A knock at the door brought Buffy out of her thought "Come in"  
  
The door open and Kurt Angle came threw "Hi Buffy" he slowly close the door behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy said sharply. She still remembers what an ass he was the last time they talked.  
  
"I deserve that" Kurt said, noticing the sharp tone "and I'm really sorry for what I said two weeks ago"  
  
Buffy didn't respond, just stared back at him.  
  
"I know you've probably heard this enough, but I had to come and say"  
  
"You and the rest of the world" Buffy suddenly cut him off  
  
"Yeah" Kurt continued "Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your lose, and if there is anything you need just ask"  
  
Buffy gave a small smile "Thank you, Kurt"  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
"You want me to get rid of whoever that is?" Kurt asked  
  
"No" Buffy answered "Might as well see who it is"  
  
Kurt nodded and went to open the door. Once seeing who it was, he said "Oh, it's you...Hi"  
  
"Is Buffy here?" said the person on the other side and Buffy instantly recognized it as Angel.  
  
"Angel" Buffy stood up  
  
"Hi Buffy" Angel said as Kurt stepped aside and Angel walked past him  
  
Buffy and Angel walked up to each other and embraced in a hug. Kurt hid the jealousy rising up in him.  
  
Faith and Stephanie were making their way back to the locker rooms after taking to Paul Heyman.  
  
"Hey did you see the last Raw?" Faith asked  
  
"Yeah" Steph replied  
  
"Then you saw what happen to Kane when he was in the ring. With the dark lights, mist, and the sound of the bell ringing"  
  
"Sure did, and yes, it was Undertaker doing all of it"  
  
Faith sighed "and let me guess, not only is Undertaker coming back, but he is coming back as his old school self"  
  
"It looks like it" Steph said back "and if you thought he wasn't much of a team player before, his old self isn't one at all"  
  
Faith sighed again "I figured as much"  
  
As the two of them enter the door to their locker room, which the door was left open, Faith said "So he coming back at Wrestle..." Faith stopped when she saw Kurt Angle and... "Angel"  
  
"Hi Faith" Angel said "...Stephanie"  
  
"Angel" Stephanie said back, as much as she tried, she couldn't like him. She really did try, considering all he has done for Xander "I guess we all know why you are here, so I'm going to look for Rey to tell him the news" Then Steph walked out the room  
  
Faith stood there and noticed the unhappy look on Kurt. She knew it had to do with Angel's arrival. However, Faith pushes the thought aside and turned her attention to something else.  
  
"B, can I see you outside for a moment" Faith said and nodded to the door.  
  
Buffy nodded and walked outside with her.  
  
Once outside, Faith said "Look, I'm going to even the odds a little between us and The Corporation tonight and put Morgan on the injury list"  
  
Buffy didn't like the idea "Isn't that something that Vince and Brock would do...have done"  
  
"No, I'm talking about injuring him where he is out for awhile, they try to put people out for good" Faith replied "Well, I know that's a fine line and it's still sinking to a new low, but we need to even the numbers"  
  
Buffy frowned "What do you need from me exactly?"  
  
"Well, if I fail to get it done, I need you to pick it up and injurer him" Faith answered  
  
Buffy rub her head "I not so sure about doing this"  
  
"B, don't forget, this guy is going into the ring with intention of badly hurting our friend"  
  
Buffy sighed and turned to the door "I need time to think about it"  
  
"Is everything okay?" Angel said as he walked out the door  
  
Buffy gave a small smile to Angel "I'm going for a walk. Will you accompany me?"  
  
Angel nodded to Buffy and started to walk with her.  
  
Faith called out to Buffy "Don't take too long, Buffy, Stephanie's match is up soon" Buffy didn't answer back.  
  
As Buffy and Angel turned the corner, Kurt popped out the locker room and asked "Hey, where did Buffy go to?"  
  
Faith just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Elsewhere in the arena, Stephanie finally found the person she was looking for hanging out in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Rey, I haven't seen you all day" Steph said  
  
"Just been hanging out...here" Rey responded with a low tone  
  
"Bumped about losing the US title last week" Steph said with sympathy  
  
Rey nodded back  
  
Steph smiled "Well, I got some new that might make you happy. I talked to Heyman and convinced him to change the Cruiserweight title match between Chavo and Tajiri to a Triple Threat match that will included you"  
  
"You serious" Rey responded with surprise "That's great, and hey, I will not let you down, Stephanie"  
  
"I know, Rey, you never have and that's why I know I can count on you" Steph said "You know, one of the best decisions I ever made when I was GM was hiring you, Rey"  
  
"Thanks Stephanie"  
  
Steph then sighed "Well, I've got to go get ready for my match"  
  
Rey got serious "Good luck and if you need help, I'm there for you"  
  
Steph started to walk away "Thanks, but don't worry, Faith is coming out to the ring with me"  
  
On the other side of the arena, Buffy and Angel were walking and talking. Buffy had told Angel about what Faith had asked.  
  
"It's a hard decision to make but maybe Faith will get it done and you won't have to make it" Angel said  
  
"I can't think like that" Buffy said "because if it does come down to me having to step up, I have to know what I'm going to do and I don't know if I came purposely put a wrestler out of there job, even if it is only for a little while" Buffy took a deep breath "Looks who's talking, at the Royal Rumble, I nearly ended Holly's career by putting him head first threw the announcement table"  
  
"That was different, Buffy" Angel replied "That was during a match. What Faith is asking you to do is go out there with the purpose of hurting him and before you mention what happen with Brock after, you didn't injure him or intent on injuring. That was just to create a rift between him and Vince"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "I know that Angel, I was there and I wasn't going to mention it"  
  
"Oh" Angel answered back  
  
"Well, I need to decide soon, Stephanie's match is started soon" Buffy said "Come let's go watch it in the locker room"  
  
As the two began to walk back, Buffy said "Perhaps this has nothing to do with making a decision, maybe it has to do with..."  
  
"Losing Cordelia" Angel finished for him  
  
"Yeah" Buffy replied sadly "Ever since Xander told me, I haven't really felt liking doing anything"  
  
"Oh Buffy" a voice came from behind them. Both Angel and Buffy stopped and turned around to see someone Buffy really didn't what to see.  
  
"Now is not the time Sable" Buffy said to Sable.  
  
Sable walked up to Buffy, she was wearing a tight leather outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
"But Buffy" Sable said as she got right in front of Buffy "I just wanted to say that I'm really sad that we won't be wrestling tonight. I was really looking forward to some blonde on blonde action" Sable started to trace her finger down Buffy's chest  
  
Buffy swatted Sable's finger away when it got to close. Buffy was about to say something angrily, but her face suddenly turned to surprise and Buffy said "What they say about you is true, isn't it. You really are gay"  
  
"What?!" Sable was shocked  
  
"No, No, it makes sense know, with all the attacks you did against Stephanie before I got here. You're attracted to her, but you couldn't accept it" Buffy said  
  
"Wait, you got it all wrong!" Sable replied  
  
"Hey, I'm not judging you. If that's what you want, then that's your choice. But I'm not and neither is Stephanie"  
  
Sable started to get frustrated "Look, I was just trying to play a mind game on you"  
  
"No" Buffy looked at Angel "I've had mind games played on me before" She looked back at Sable "That was no mind game, you really are"  
  
"I'm not gay!!" Sable yelled at Buffy  
  
"Hey, there is nothing wrong with it, its part of who you are, but don't get angry at me because you're having a hard time accepting it"  
  
Sable had enough and stormed off.  
  
"You enjoyed that" Angel said  
  
Buffy smiled "Yes, I did"  
  
"Do you really think she is gay?" Angel asked  
  
"No, I think she swings both ways" Buffy answered  
  
Elsewhere, Matt Morgan was coming out of his locker room for his match as Vince was walking up.  
  
"Matt" Vince called out as he walked up to him "I just wanted to tell you that tonight in you match, don't hold back just because your opponent is my daughter"  
  
Mat just gave Vince an angry look.  
  
"What the hell is a matter?" Vince said in responds to the look  
  
"You know what, it's this match. You and I both know that Stephanie will bring Buffy or Faith with her. Hell, she might even bring both, and you know they will get involved" Matt replied  
  
Vince looked him straight in the eyes "You just worry about Steph and I'll handle who ever she brings out with her"  
  
Mat turned around and started walking towards ringside "All this seems like is you trying to hurt Stephanie before your match with her"  
  
Vince stared at Matt Morgan as he walks away. He hated to admit it, but his team was falling apart.  
  
At the ringside entrance, Stephanie waited with Faith. Her match would be starting next. Both were in their wrestling outfits. Steph was starting to get nervous as she paced back and forth. Faith watched her pace.  
  
Faith could tell Stephanie was getting nervous and even though what she had to say would only make things worse, she had to say it anyways "Steph, I know Buffy and I have been putting you threw some intense training, but I hate to say...you're not ready to face someone like Matt Morgan"  
  
Stephanie stopped pacing and looked at Faith with wide eyes "Thanks for tell me that now"  
  
"Don't worry, because if things get out of control, I'm going to jump in...if that's okay"  
  
"That's fine" Steph replied quickly  
  
"There's something else" Faith took a deep breath "At some point, I'm going to put Matt on the injury list"  
  
Stephanie was taken back "Have we sank so low, that we would do something that my father would do"  
  
"Steph, you have to understand, the only thing we have going for us is unity. Which The Corporation doesn't have. They do have the victories, which is barely keeping them together. Tonight, Matt is being sent to hurt you before No Way Out, and he and Vince knows that either Buffy or I will be out with you, but Vince is willing to risk him. If I injure him tonight, then that will send more waves threw the group and not even the victories will help him. It also sends a message to anyone else looking to join Vince"  
  
Steph could see where Faith was going "And there happens to be a rumor going around that my father is looking for a new recruit"  
  
"Yeah" Faith said "It will make, who ever he asks, think twice about joining. Plus after, it will put the numbers in our favor"  
  
Stephanie didn't like the idea, but she understood it "I don't like it, but I understand where you are going, so I'm not going to object"  
  
"Well, like you said 'No guts, No glory'" Faith replied  
  
Stephanie's music started to play and the stage manger signal for her to go out.  
  
As Steph and Faith approached the curtain, Stephanie said to herself "No guts, no glory"  
  
Stephanie walked out on the stage, followed by Faith. The audience was cheering for both of them.  
  
Tazz: Look Cole, It's Faith, she will be in Stephanie's corner tonight  
  
Cole: This can't be good for Matt Morgan  
  
Tazz: You're right; Faith could tear Matt Morgan apart  
  
Stephanie and Faith got into the ring and turned to face the entrance to ringside. Shortly after, Matt Morgan's music started and Matt came out and walked down to the ring. However he wouldn't get in, not while Faith was in the ring. The ref instantly turned to Faith and asked her to get out the ring.  
  
Faith looked at the ref, then at Steph and said "Just give the word and I'll end this now"  
  
"No" Steph replied "Lets see how I do at first, and when I do get into trouble, then get involved"  
  
Although Stephanie was saying one thing, her mind was screaming something else (Am I nuts! Have Faith attack him now!!)  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith asked  
  
"I'm sure" Steph said (What the hell am I saying!!)  
  
"Okay, I'll be right in your corner when you need me" Faith said and got out the ring  
  
Once Faith was out, Matt got in the ring. Steph noticed he looked bigger since the last time she saw him.  
  
(Have Faith get back in!!! Have Faith get back in and get him!!!) Stephanie's mind continued to scream at her  
  
The bell rang for the match to start. Matt flexed his arms a little, then charged Stephanie and swung at her. Stephanie ducked his punch and got behind him. She then kicked him in the back of his right knee. This sent Matt down on that knee, bring him down a level. Steph quickly followed up by hitting him in the back of his head with her forearm. She did hurt Matt's head, however, Steph didn't know how hard Matt's head was and ended up hurting her forearm. As Stephanie shakes her arm in pain, Matt got back to his feet and turned to face Steph. Steph saw him coming and quickly ran to the ropes and slid out the ring. Matt gave chase and got out to. Stephanie ran around the ring and past Faith, stopping only a few feet behind her. Matt stopped a few feet in front of Faith, not daring to go near her. Faith stared at Matt with her arms crossed, Matt back up a few feet. It wasn't just the fact that he had wrestler her before and knows what she can do. It was also the fact that some wrestlers in the back, including him, were starting to learn that Faith and Buffy were a whole lot more tougher then they looked. If fact, they were dangerous. Even ones that had not wrestled them yet were starting to learn this. But of course there were still a few that believed they could beat them. Matt was not one of them, he looked at Steph and pointed back inside the ring, then got in himself.  
  
Steph slowly got back in too. Once she was in, Matt got into a battle stance and waited for Stephanie to attack. Steph didn't do anything, and Matt got impatient and charged Stephanie again, and again Steph ducked behind him and kick the back of his right knee. This time when Matt when down on that knee, she kick him in the head and that sent Matt flat on the matt. Stephanie wasted no time and picked up his right foot high in the air and slammed his right knee on the matt. She followed up and did it again.  
  
Cole: Stephanie seems to be working on his right knee  
  
Tazz: It's called strategy Cole, if his knee can't walk; he can't walk and can't wrestle. She more then likely got the plan from Faith  
  
Cole: Or she could have come up with it herself  
  
Tazz: Nah, I'm sure Faith came up with it  
  
Stephanie succeeded in ramming his knee a third time, but when she when for a fourth, Matt pulled his leg away and rolled over onto his back. Steph tried to go after him again, but Matt brought up his left foot and kicked Steph in the mid section, which caused Steph to stagger back in pain. Matt then pushed himself over to the ropes and pulled himself up. He was hopping on his left foot, because amazingly Steph had done a good job in hurting his right leg.  
  
Stephanie had her arms wrapped around her stomach and saw that Matt's leg was hurt. She quickly fought threw the pain and got a little to eager and she charged at Matt in attempt to kick the feet from under him. Matt saw her coming and pushed her down as she got near. Steph fell on her butt. Matt, despite the pain in his knee, walked over to her, picked her up by the hair and body slammed her back on the mat. He then kicked Stephanie in the stomach.  
  
Faith decided that now was the time to get in. She jumped in the ring and the ref instantly got in her way and told her to get out. Faith pushed the ref aside and went on the attack. She kick Matt in the stomach and then DDTed him. Once this happened, the ref called for the bell and DQed Stephanie. After, Faith went over to Steph and helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Faith asked  
  
Stephanie had one arm around her stomach and the other arm on Faith should for support "I'll be okay"  
  
Faith smiled "For what it's worth, I think you did pretty well and could have even last longer, but I just couldn't risk it"  
  
Stephanie smiled back "Thanks"  
  
Stephanie let go of Faith shoulder and Faith turned her attention to Matt.  
  
"Now it's time to deal with him" Faith said as the approached Matt.  
  
Suddenly the audience went into an up roar and Lita came out of nowhere and attacked Faith before she could turn around. Lita then threw Faith out the ring and followed. Faith was able to pick herself up in time. She met Lita as she came up to her and the two started to exchange blow outside the ring.  
  
Back in the locker room, Buffy and Angel were sitting and watching the match.  
  
"Some how Faith must have know this would happen and that's why she asked me" Buffy said referring to what was happening  
  
"Are you going to do it?" Angel asked  
  
"Would you think any less of me if I did?" Buffy asked  
  
"I could never think any less of you, you will always be a remarkable woman to me, Buffy" Angel replied  
  
Buffy smiled at Angel, but her expression turned to fear when she saw what was happening on the TV.  
  
"I have to go now" Buffy said as she ran out the door  
  
Angel looked back at the TV to see Stephanie watching the fight between Faith and Lita going on outside the ring, but unknown to Steph, Matt had gotten back up and was advancing on her.  
  
Stephanie was watching Faith and Lita fight. There really wasn't anything else she could do. If she tried to get involved, she would probably just get in Faith's way instead of helping. Lita was a slayer too and Steph knew she couldn't stand up to her.  
  
Suddenly, Stephanie sensed someone coming up from behind her. She turned rounded to see Matt Morgan. Matt backed her up against the ropes.  
  
Cole: Oh no, it looks like Stephanie is in major trouble  
  
"I don't suppose we can talk this out" Steph said nervously  
  
"Sorry but orders from your dad, no offense" Matt replied  
  
At that point, Buffy came running as fast as she could from backstage.  
  
Tazz: Here comes Buffy to save her friend  
  
Buffy slid in the ring and yelled "Steph, get out the ring!"  
  
Steph got out and Matt turned around as Buffy was running up to him and gave Matt a front kick that connected with his face. Matt flipped over the ropes and on to the floor. Buffy got out the ring and picked up Matt and dragged him over to the steel post. Buffy had remembered that Steph had worked on Matt's right knee and she was going to finish the job. She then lifted him over her shoulders to set him up for a F5 in which she now calls a B5.  
  
Cole: You don't think Buffy is going to F5 Matt's ankle into the post, do you!?  
  
Tazz: Well, actually she calls her move a B5 now  
  
Cole: Well whatever she calls in, she could do some serious damage if she goes threw with it  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and then B5ed Matt's ankle into the steel post hard. Matt fell to the ground and let out an extremely loud scream of pain.  
  
"Sorry Matt, but no guts, no glory" Buffy said  
  
Near Buffy, Faith and Lita had stopped fighting and were looking at Buffy with amazement and shock. Buffy looked at Lita with a cold stare and Lita decided to high tail it out of there.  
  
Cole: Lita is getting out of there as fast as she can  
  
Tazz: Can you blame her; Buffy just took Matt out with one move  
  
Faith walked up to Buffy "Good"  
  
"Don't" Buffy cut off Faith with a stern voice and then started to walk away towards the ramp  
  
As Buffy was walking towards the backstage, she pasted the medics as they were bringing down a stretcher. She stopped and looked back at them as they rushed to Matt. Buffy then noticed the audience cheering her. They were cheering the fact that that she just broke Matt. It didn't put a good feeling in her. Buffy pushed the sounds of the crowed out her head and went backstage.  
  
Stephanie got out the ring and joined Faith "She didn't look too happy"  
  
"Not too happy with me" Faith replied "Come on, lets catch up with her"  
  
Faith and Stephanie make their way backstage.  
  
Buffy was heading back to the locker room to meet back up with Angel, but ended up meeting with him in the hallway on the way.  
  
"You don't seem happy with your decision" Angel said with concern  
  
"I don't know what to think of it" Buffy replied "Hey, do you want to go get something to eat...well, at least I can eat, because I'm hungry...I know you don't eat, well regular food anyways"  
  
"Sure" Angel answered "and I can eat food, I just don't need to do it to survive"  
  
Both of them started walking toward the parking lot when Faith and Stephanie came running up from behind  
  
"B, wait" Faith said as she ran up to Buffy.  
  
"Yes" Buffy said as she turned around  
  
"Where are you going?" Faith asked  
  
"Angel and I are going to get something to eat. We're taking his car, so I'll meet back up with you at the hotel" Buffy answered, Faith was about to say something, but Buffy quickly add "I need to think about something" Buffy then continued to head to the parking lot.  
  
Stephanie looked at Angel, nodded and said "Angel"  
  
"Stephanie" Angel replied, and then said to Faith "See you later, Faith" Angel turned and went to join Buffy  
  
"Later, Angel" Faith replied  
  
As Angel was walking away, he looked back and took a quick look at Stephanie and then continued to catch up with Buffy. He could hear the tone in her voice when she said his name and he had a feeling that it was going to be a long time before she even likes him a little. This was a shame because he liked her and believed that all that her father had done to her was criminal. Of course all her info about him probably came from Spike and Xander, so he would have to work on her trust.  
  
Elsewhere, Matt Morgan was on a stretcher being loaded up in an ambulance when Vince McMahon came walking up.  
  
"Matt, I want you to know that I'm not disappointed in you for not getting the job done" Vince said "and once you heal, you're welcome back in The Corporation"  
  
Matt didn't say anything back, but before the door to the ambulance closed, he gave Vince the finger.  
  
Vince didn't reply either, but the anger was visible on his face.  
  
Stephanie and Faith were on their way back to their locker room when Joss walked up to them with a camera man.  
  
"Faith, Stephanie, can I ask you some questions about what just happen?" Joss asked  
  
The two of them stopped and Faith said "Make it quick"  
  
"Well, about Matt's injury at the hands of Buffy, was it intentional or did Buffy do it in the heat of battle?" Joss asked  
  
"Look, Buffy did what I asked of her" Faith said "and don't feel sorry for Matt, because if he was given the chance, he would have done worst to Stephanie. The sad part is that it was Vince that told Matt"  
  
Before Faith could finish, Steph yelled "Faith!! Look out!!"  
  
Faith looked in time to see Lita come out of nowhere and tackle her to the ground. Lita started to pound on her. Then Faith rolled her on to her back and started to hit on Lita. The two of them continued to do this while refs and officials came and tried to pull them off of each other.  
  
Finally, they were able to separate them. About seven refs and officials were holding back Lita as she tried to get free and at Faith. With Faith, however, Stephanie stood in front of her with confidences that her friend won't run her down just to get at Lita.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER SEE THAT BELT AGAIN!!!" Lita yelled at Faith as she tried to pull free of the people holding her.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Vince said as he and Brock Lesnar joined the scene  
  
"Nothing a little ass kicking won't solve" Faith said as she looked over Steph's shoulder at Lita  
  
"Will you control her!!" Vince yelled at Steph about Faith  
  
"Control her?!" Steph yelled back "It was Lita who started it!"  
  
"She did start it, but I'm going to continue it" Faith said and didn't run over Steph, but ran around her and jumped up into the air and tackle Lita. This also caused all the people that were holding Lita to fall over to.  
  
At this point Rey had join in and was helping the official and refs in trying to separate the two women as they were beating the hell out of each other.  
  
"Faith, Faith, that enough" Rey said as he was trying to pull Faith off of Lita.  
  
"Dam it; I will have some order on my show now!" Vince yelled at the two  
  
Eventually, they were able to separate Faith and Lita. As they were pulling the two slayers in different directions, they continued to yell at each other.  
  
Cole: Wow, things between Faith and Lita are heating up. There is no love lost there.  
  
Tazz: No love lost because they hate each other  
  
Cole: I think I already said that  
  
Tazz: Whatever, all I know is that Faith is going to take it to Lita at No Way Out and win back the title that was wrongfully taken from her  
  
Cole: Why don't you just go tell Faith that you like her? We all know that you carry around a picture of her.  
  
Tazz: Yeah, well, we all know about that picture of Britney Spears that you carry around.  
  
Cole: How do you know...that I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Tazz: Sure you don't  
  
Later that night, Buffy and Angel had stopped off at a Mexican restaurant to eat. After Buffy and Angel were seated and placed their orders, Buffy was approached by three different people asking for her autograph before their food came.  
  
When their food did come, it ended up being Angel who was eating and Buffy just played with her food a little.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy with concern "I thought you were hungry"  
  
Buffy put down her fork "I am, its just..." She looked at Angel "I guess it is kind of funny that you're eating and I'm not"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is funny"  
  
Buffy then got a thought which brought a question. She looked to make sure no one could hear and lean closer to Angel and said "Vampires don't need to eat regular food, right. When they do, it's just to blend in or for enjoyment. So what happens to the food you do eat? Do the organs that process food still work or does it...well, just pass straight threw"  
  
Angel took a moment to think before answering "Just because my heart doesn't beat...it doesn't mean the rest of me doesn't work...it just works differently" Angel grew embarrass "Look, I really don't want to say anymore"  
  
Buffy put her hands up in defense "Okay, okay, I was just curious" Buffy then picked back up her fork and started back at poking her food  
  
Angel continued to look at her and said "Come on Buffy, I know there is more on your mind then the bathroom habits of the undead. Now, I'm pretty sure what is going on inside your head, but why don't you tell me anyways"  
  
Buffy put her fork back down and took a deep breath "They were cheering, Angel, I nearly ended Matt's career and the audience was cheering it"  
  
"Buffy, I don't think you came that close to ending his career. I've seen other wrestlers recover from far worse"  
  
"I know...and he would have done far worse to Steph, so I don't regret it...I just feel bad about it" Buffy then gave a small chuckle "You know, a week ago I would have enjoyed busting up Matt and hearing the audience cheer me for it...but that was before ..."  
  
"You heard the news about Cordelia" Angel finished  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm taking it harder then I thought"  
  
"There really is no easy way to take it"  
  
"I know, it's just I never imagine that Cordy would die so soon. Back in high school, I always thought that she would end up marrying someone rich and living a long life of luxury. But then she moves to LA and, with your influence, I hear she becomes a brave woman who is willing to face danger to help people in need" Buffy got really sad "and I never got to know that person" she started to fight back the tears "I really wish I got to know the new Cordelia"  
  
Angel moved his chair next to Buffy, then wrapped his arms around her "There will always be regrets when you loose someone close to you, like 'I should have done this' or 'I should have said this'. Its part of grieving and it always will be. Now I'm not going be one of those people that say it will eventually go away, because it doesn't. The hole in your life that a friend or family member leaves when their gone will always be apart of you one way or another"  
  
"Kind of like how I still miss my mom" Buffy said as she leans into Angel's embrace  
  
"Exactly" Angel "All we can do is take time to grieve our loss, learn ways to deal with it, then move on and always keep that person in our hearts. One way we can deal is to share memories of that person. Especial fond memories that you have"  
  
Angel continued to hold Buffy as she had her head buried in his chest. He could feel her start to calm down a little.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Angel asked  
  
"Yeah" came a muffled response from Buffy  
  
As the two parted, Angel saw Buffy's face and saw that she had been crying. Buffy started to wipe away the tears and saw damp spot on his shirt where she had rested her head.  
  
"Looks like I got you shirt a little wet" Buffy said  
  
"It will dry" Angel replied as he looked around for their waitress. Once he saw her, he signaled for her.  
  
The waitress came over and said "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes" Angel said "We would just like the bill"  
  
The waitress saw they still had some food left "Would you like you meal to go?"  
  
Both Angel and Buffy said no.  
  
After the bill has paid, Angel started driving Buffy back to the hotel she was staying in. On the way home, Buffy took Angel's advice and started talking about Cordelia and the time in high school where they competed against each other for Homecoming Queen. The night of the dance, they both ended up being hunted in a trap, where they had to fight their way to the dance, and once their, they were attacked by two vampires. Buffy had staked one, but the other got the drop on Buffy and would have finished her off, but Cordelia saved her by faking out the vampire and making him run for it. Angel already heard what happen that night, but he listened like it was the first time he was hearing it. It seemed to help Buffy by tell the story. Once they got to the hotel, Buffy was feeling better and it showed.  
  
Angel stopped the car in front of the hotel and took a look at where they were staying "The Hilton...you know the Hiltons are clients of Wolfram and Hart"  
  
"Why am I not surprise" Buffy replied "Well, thanks for everything"  
  
"No problem, Buffy" Angel said  
  
Buffy gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek and then got out the car "Bye, Angel"  
  
Angel watched Buffy enter the building before driving off.  
  
They had two rooms rented in the hotel. Buffy and Faith were sharing a room and Stephanie was staying in the other. Buffy made her way to her room and unlocked the door and entered. She found Faith having a small argument with Steph.  
  
"All I'm saying is that I think you should leave him alone" Steph said  
  
"Come on, Steph, he's invading our program like he owns it" Faith replied "Someone needs to put him in his place"  
  
"Didn't we invade his show" Steph responded  
  
"That was different"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well...it was" Faith saw Buffy "Hey, B...you okay?"  
  
Buffy smile a little "I'm...better" Faith and Steph smiled back at Buffy and she continued "I don't regret helping you, Steph; I'm always there to help you. It's just I haven't been in a good place since...well you know"  
  
"I know" Steph said with an understanding smile  
  
Buffy looked at Faith "and please don't ask me to intentionally put someone out of wrestling again, its one thing if they get injured during a match but not at any other time"  
  
"No problem, B" Faith said  
  
"So, I guess the two of you were arguing about how Goldberg plans to be at No Way Out and how Faith wants to kick his butt" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah" Faith said "I think if he shows his face, I should just kick his butt that night"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes "Faith, look at it this way, Goldberg is going to be there to cost Brock Lesnar the belt in his match against Eddie. If Brock looses the belt, even if it is to someone who isn't a member of our group, it will still come as a blow to The Corporation"  
  
Faith sighed "I guess you're right, but after Brock's match, can I kick his butt"  
  
Steph laughed as she headed for the door "You can do whatever you what Faith, it's not like I can control you" Steph got to the door and looked back at them "Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight" she headed out the door  
  
"Goodnight, Steph" Both of them called out  
  
"Well B, I guess you want to get some sleep too" Faith said  
  
"No, I'm actually hungry" Buffy replied  
  
"Didn't you and Angel just come from getting something to eat?" Faith asked  
  
"Yeah, but all we really did was talk and after, I didn't bring the leftover food with me" Buffy answered  
  
Faith smirked "Well, I guess we hit the room service"  
  
Buffy smiled back.  
  
For the next few hours, Buffy and Faith ordered from room service and spent the time eating and sharing stories about Cordelia before they went to bed.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter: No Way Out: Faith squares off against Lita, Stephanie fights Vince in Father Daughter Part 2 and Xander returns. Plus, Willow, Dawn and Britney stop by for a visit 


	25. Chapter 25: No Way Out

Beginning notes: Just a warning, remember how I said that if you a Vince fan, that this wasn't the story for you, well I'm saying it again, because Vince isn't put in a very good light in this chapter. Also I'm going on how I felt about the wrestlers at this point in time, so even though I think Cena is okay today, I didn't like him back then. He gets put down in this chapter and the next.  
  
Chapter 25  
No Way Out (for Vince)  
  
The last week before the pay per view, Stephanie, Faith, and Buffy had taken the week off from Smackdown to train. Well, Faith and Stephanie had to train, Buffy help them out, but didn't really train herself considering she didn't have a match to compete in, just two matches to be a part of. Rey Mysterio had shown up on the Smackdown before No Way Out despite the others objections. They were concern that Vince and the rest of the Corporation would take the opportunity of him being by himself to take revenge for what they did to Matt Morgan. Rey still insisted that he would be fine. Luckily, The Corporation didn't try anything, because they were having problems about working together. Also, Brock had Eddie Guerrero to worry about, Lita didn't care about getting at anyone except Faith, and neither of them trusted Vince McMahon anymore.  
  
The training for Faith and Stephanie was intense. Faith knew she had to train hard for her match because of her last few encounters with Lita. It had become obvious to Faith that Lita had been training herself and learning how to focus her new slayer abilities. This made Lita a lot more dangerous from the last time Faith had fought her. Faith would spend her time training by herself or sparing with Buffy. Stephanie spent her time training with Buffy, learning as much from her as possible. Some times, however, she would push herself a little too far and would end up at the end of the day with some aches and bruises.  
  
Buffy was happy with the way Stephanie's training was coming along. Although she sometimes wishes that Stephanie wouldn't push herself as hard as she did. She did understand that Stephanie's need for payback against her father is what was pushing and driving her further then she needed to go. Threw all this, Buffy was worried however, not about Steph's chances on winning; Buffy knew she was going to win. Buffy was worried about what was going to happen after the match, on how Vince would retaliate. She knew that Vince would not take a loss to his daughter gracefully. Buffy wondered what Vince will do after.  
  
The night of No Way Out came and the pay per view was about to begin. All the wrestlers waited in their locker rooms, waiting for time in which they would walk out into the ring and compete in front of a huge audience and many more at home. Lita was in her locker room, pumping her self up for her title defense against Faith. The last time the met in the ring, she had beaten Faith with the use of an illegal object. Ever since then, people had said that she would have never won if she didn't cheat like she did. Lita was going to prove them wrong tonight and beat Faith without cheating. She had been training hard ever since the rematch between the two of them was made. Brock Lesnar was in his locker room thinking about his title match against Eddie Guerrero and what role Goldberg would play in it. Then there was Vince McMahon, who was in the G.M.'s office, walking back and forth. He was already in his wrestling outfit ever though there was still sometime before his match. Unlike the first time he fought his daughter, he was worried. He knew that Buffy and Faith had been training his daughter, and she was going to be a whole lot tougher then the first time. A small part of him, for a short time, believed that he had pushed his daughter to this, but that part die quickly.  
  
Unlike The Corporation, The Pack was altogether in their locker room. Stephanie, Buffy, Faith and Rey were already dressed and ready to fight. Well, Buffy had a ref's shirt on, because she would be the ref in Faith's match first, then she would be in Steph's corner soon after. Buffy, Faith, and Rey sat in the lounge area talking, while Stephanie was in the shower area, checking her hair in the mirror.  
  
"It looks good, really" Faith said from behind her. Stephanie turned around to see Faith leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"But I really don't see any sense in straightening your hair before a match" Faith continued "because it's just going to get messed up during it. That's why I put my hair into a pony tail" Faith flicked her hair to indicate her point  
  
"I know that, Faith" Steph said annoyingly as she stopped messing with her hair.  
  
Faith still had her smirk "Of course you do, so maybe you're messing with it because a certain guy we know called a few days ago and said he would be at No Way Out tonight"  
  
Stephanie looked back at Faith "Xander? No, I just like to look go for when I walk to the ring"  
  
Suddenly they both heard a knock at the door in the other room and Steph quickly rushed past Faith and into the other room thinking it was Xander, but was a bit disappointed when she saw Buffy open the door to reveal that it wasn't. Instead it Buffy's friend Willow, her sister Dawn and her number one fan Britney Spears. Buffy greeted all three of them with joyful hugs. Stephanie had forgotten that they were coming to see tonight's event live and with Buffy.  
  
"Don't worry" Faith said from behind Steph "Xander will be here soon, it's just his flight was running late, remember"  
  
"I remember" Stephanie said, trying not to sound too disappointed that none of the visitors was Xander.  
  
Stephanie and Faith walked over to greet the three women. Then they all took a seat and started talking as No Way Out was beginning on the TV in front of them. Sable and Torrie Wilson were at ringside greeting the crowd.  
  
"Are those the ones who just posed for Playboy?" Willow asked  
  
"Yep" Faith answered with disappointment. She knew that Torrie did the magazine again for her career but she did the issue with someone that her and her friends did not get along with in any sense, Sable.  
  
Dawn looked at Rey "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure" Rey replied  
  
"Why do you wear a mask?" Dawn asked  
  
"It's part of my heritage"  
  
"Oh...Can I see what you look like under it"  
  
"Dawn" Buffy said annoyingly  
  
"No, it's okay" Rey said  
  
Rey turned his back to the rest of them and only Dawn could see the front of him as he pulled up his mask quick and wink at her. Then he put his mask back on his face.  
  
"Well, my match is up next, so I better go" Rey said and left.  
  
"Wow, he's cute" Dawn said as she watched him go  
  
"How's your stay at the manor?" Buffy asked Britney  
  
Britney looked as if she was trying to think of an answer "It's...okay"  
  
"Okay?" Buffy replied  
  
"Yeah...okay" Britney said and got up "I'm going to get something to eat...anyone want something"  
  
"Britney, we have things to eat here" Buffy indicated to the fruit on the table in front of them  
  
"Yeah, but I'm think of something unhealthy, like a hotdog or something" Britney said and walk to the door and left.  
  
Once Britney left, Buffy turned to Willow and asked "What was that about?"  
  
Willow sighed "Well, she is coming along pretty well with her training and has made some friend, like Sarah, Kennedy, Robert,"  
  
"And me, don't forget me" Dawn jumped in  
  
Willow smiled at Dawn "yes, Dawn also and of course me" Willow got a serious expression "but there are some girls that are giving her a hard time"  
  
"Who?" Buffy said  
  
"Well, Beth and her group" Willow replied  
  
Buffy frowned "Why am I not surprise"  
  
When they had decided to start a school for the newly awoken slayer, they all knew that there would be some girls that came from a hard life and it turn, could possible be troubled girls and possible be bully. Beth, Kira, Terry, and Jean were those girls and formed a cliché where Beth was the leader. They haven't gotten violent or anything, they were just real bitches.  
  
"And don't forget Giles, he hadn't been nice to Britney either" Dawn again jumped in with info.  
  
"What?!" Buffy was shocked  
  
"Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me, Dawn" Willow said annoyingly  
  
"Why is Giles being mean to Britney?" Buffy demanding to know  
  
"He isn't being mean" Willow answered "He's just being a little hard on her"  
  
"A little, try a lot, but luckily Robert has put Giles in his place a few times" Dawn said  
  
"I wouldn't say 'put him in his place'" Willow replied  
  
Dawn smirked at Willow "Oh yeah, well from what I saw and heard, it look like Robert was auguring with Giles on how he was treating her and telling him off about it"  
  
Buffy started rubbing her forehead "Looks like I'm going to be calling Giles and have a little talk with him"  
  
Britney made her way back to the locker room and after a visit to the snack bar. She had nachos in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. She really wasn't hungry; she just didn't want to get into the conversation about what was happening at the manor.  
  
As Britney got to the backstage area, she was approached be a small Asian man with a microphone and a cameraman behind him.  
  
"This is Funaki" The Asian man said into the camera as he stopped next to Britney "Smackdown's number one announcer here with Britney Spears"  
  
Back in the locker room, Buffy and the rest of the gang was watching what was happening on the TV.  
  
"Uh oh" Buffy said "I better go save Britney before Funaki does something stupid"  
  
Buffy got up and left  
  
Back on the screen, Funaki asked his next question "Britney will you go out with me?"  
  
"Too late" Dawn laughed  
  
"What?!" Britney said shockingly "Who are you?"  
  
"Funaki, number one announcer" he replied  
  
"All right, that's enough" Buffy said as she came walking up to the two of them. She grabbed Britney by the arm and started leading Britney away "You need to leave her alone" Buffy said to Funaki as she and Britney walked away  
  
Cole and Tazz also saw what happen  
  
Cole: Now that just isn't right, he shouldn't have bothered her  
  
Tazz: Oh shut up Cole, you're just jealous that Funaki had the courage to ask what you want to ask Britney  
  
Buffy lead Britney back into the locker room and said "Maybe you should stay here tonight, just to be safe"  
  
"I agree" Britney said and took a seat and placed her drink and nachos on the table in front of her  
  
"Hey Nachos" Dawn said and reached over for a nacho, but then stopped right before she grabbed one and looked at Britney "Can I have one?"  
  
"Sure" Britney responded  
  
Later on, Buffy and Faith were walking towards the ringside entrance for Faith's match against Lita. As they made their way, they met up with a very disappointed Rey Mysterio. He had just finished his match against Tajiri and Chavo Guerrero in a Triple Threat match for the Cruiserweight title. The match had gone back and forth between all three wrestlers. In the end, thanks to interference from Chavo's father, Chavo had scored the pin fall off of Tajiri and captured the Cruiserweight belt.  
  
"Hey Rey, sorry about what happened" Faith said "In the end, you got cheated"  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for Chavo's father, I could have won" Rey responded  
  
"Look at it this way" Buffy said "It wasn't you that Chavo pinned, so he never really beat you"  
  
"Thanks Buffy and good luck to you Faith. Now it is up to you to bring a belt back to The Pack" Rey said then started back to the locker room  
  
Buffy and Faith continued to walk to the entrance to ringside.  
  
Once they got to the entrance, Buffy was starting to get nervous.  
  
"What's wrong, B?" Faith asked  
  
Buffy looked at Faith "It's...Look, can you promise me you won't get pinned. I don't think I could count the three on you"  
  
Faith smiled "Thanks B, but if you have to, then do it"  
  
"But"  
  
"No Buts, I wanted you as ref because you were the only one tough enough to handle a match like this. I didn't pick you so I could have an advantage, so just call it down the middle and if I get pin for the count, then count it, okay"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath "Okay"  
  
A stage official came up to Buffy and said "Buffy, you'll be going out first"  
  
Buffy looked at him confused "First? I thought I was last to head out"  
  
"Well, considering the explosive nature of the two opponents, we believe it would be best if there is already a ref out there" the official replied  
  
Faith laughed "Yeah, their having Lita wait in her locker room until I'm in the ring. You know, so we don't start fighting backstage"  
  
Out at ringside, the events that lead up to this match just finished playing on the Big Screen and Buffy's music started to play.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in the ring" Buffy said to Faith and headed threw the curtain  
  
Buffy stepped out onto the stage and listen to the audience as the started to cheer her. She took a moment to look at all the signs that people make about her. They were the usually ones that people make like 'Buffy, marry me' and 'Buffy rocks'. There were a few other ones, but Buffy decided she needed to get to the ring. Once in, Buffy greeted the crowds on all fours sides of the ring. Buffy's music ended and Faith's started. Faith came out onto the stage and the audience cheered just as much as they did for Buffy. Faith danced a little to her music on the stage then started jogging to the ring. Once at the ring, she jumped on to the edge and then flipped over the ropes.  
  
Buffy smirked at Faith "Show off"  
  
Faith smiled back and headed to the turnbuckle and jumped up to the second rope and raised her hands to the audience.  
  
Faith got down and faced the entrance as Lita's music started. Lita came out, with the woman's championship around her waist, and started heading for the ring. The audience booed her, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was kicking Faith's butt.  
  
Lita slid into the ring, took off the belt and dropped it, and charged Faith. Faith braced herself and grabbed Lita as she came at her and threw her to the ground. Faith quickly dropped on Lita and started laying in punches.  
  
Tazz: The two of them are not wasting any time  
  
"Oh, god" Buffy said "they couldn't even wait until I began the match" Buffy signaled for the bell, to begin the match, then grabbed the belt and handed to an official outside the ring. She then turned her attention back to the match.  
  
Lita threw Faith off of her and got to her feet. Faith also got to her feet and turned to face Lita as she threw a punch at her. Faith blocked the hit and threw one of her own that connected. Faith followed up by grabbing Lita by the arm and whipping her into the corner. Lita crashed into the corner and Faith wasted no time running up behind her, grapping her by the back of head and slamming Lita's face into the turnbuckle three times. Faith let go of Lita and Lita fell backwards onto the mat.  
  
In Los Angeles, Angel and Spike watch the pay per view from Angel's office at Wolfram and Hart. With things settled back down a little, they had decided to get back to watching the WWE and keeping up with their friends.  
  
"I bet Faith wins this match" Spike said  
  
"Really?" Angel replied "because I heard that you bet on Lita last time"  
  
"I did, but Faith didn't have the fire last time. She has it now" Spike answered  
  
Spike looked back at the television in time to see Faith pick Lita up and then power bomb her.  
  
Spike smiled "Yeah, I'm positive of it"  
  
After the power bomb, Faith went for the pin. Buffy went for the count, but only counted two before Lita kicked out.  
  
Cole: Lita kicks out on two  
  
Faith sat up and muttered "I should have known it wasn't going to end that easily"  
  
Faith stomped on Lita once and then picked her up. Faith whipped her into the ropes and went to bounce off the other. As the came near each other after bouncing off opposite ropes, Faith went for a close line, but Lita also countered with one. Both of them, connected with their close lines and they both fell to the mat.  
  
After a few seconds, both women started to get up. Faith was the first to clear her head and saw Lita and tried to go for a super kick. Lita saw it coming and moved out the way. Buffy was standing behind Lita and almost got hit but Faith was able to stop herself.  
  
"That was close" Buffy said  
  
"A little to close" Faith replied  
  
Suddenly from behind Faith, Lita did a flying drop kick to Faith and Faith stumbled forward and fell on the mat. Buffy had moved out the way. She saw it coming and hated not warning Faith, but she was the ref and that would have been playing sides.  
  
Faith had gotten back on her feet, but Lita quickly dropped to the ground and swept the feet from under Faith, sending Faith back to the mat. While on the mat, Lita kicked Faith in the head and caused Faith to become dazed.  
  
Cole: Faith seems to be in a little trouble  
  
Tazz: Don't worry, she recover  
  
Lita got up and started stomping Faith. After, she started chocking Faith with her foot and using the ropes as a brace. Buffy quickly broke it up. Lita followed it up by pick Faith up and DDTing her back down. Then she climbed to the top turnbuckle and performed a moonsult off the top and landed on Faith.  
  
Cole: This could be it  
  
Lita went for the pin.  
  
(Oh, no) Buffy thought and went for the count. Buffy counted two and she nearly count the three, but Faith had kick out just in time.  
  
Tazz: See Cole, you underestimate Faith's abilities  
  
"Thank god" Buffy muttered to herself, but muttered it a little to loud, because Lita had heard her  
  
"What?!" Lita said and got in Buffy's face "Thank god? You better not be counting slowly or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what" Buffy cut her off and stared back at her  
  
Lita sneered at her and turned back around to see Faith, who had gotten back to her feet, grab her and perform a back breaker on her. With Lita back on the mat, Faith grabbed her by the legs and put her in a sharpshooter.  
  
The crowd went wild as Faith locked in the sharpshooter.  
  
Tazz: Faith has the sharpshooter locked in Cole; we could have a new champion  
  
Faith applied as much pressure as she could to Lita's legs and back. Lita was screaming in pain, fighting the urge to tap out. Lita couldn't pull herself free and the ropes were out of reach. Faith pulled back even move and Lita's hand went up in the air but didn't go down. Her hand just stayed in the air as Lita fought the pain and need to tap out.  
  
Buffy was kneeled down next to Lita, waiting for the moment she taps. Hoping she would tap. She watched the pain on Lita's face and her hand in the air, but the hand would not come down.  
  
(Come on Lita, tap) Buffy thought  
  
Lita knew she wouldn't last much longer, so she had to try and crawl over to the ropes. Slowly and painfully she started to pull herself over. Faith felt Lita start to move, so she applied more weight to Lita's back. This caused Lita even more pain, but didn't stop her. Finally, Lita made it as close as she could. She reached out for the bottom rope, but only tipped it. She reached out for it again and was successful this time in grabbing it.  
  
Buffy sighed "Faith, she got to the rope, you have to let go"  
  
Faith let go and stood up in frustration. With Faith's back turned, Lita used the rope to pull herself out of the ring. Lita pulled herself out and fell onto the floor.  
  
Cole: Lita was able to get free, but the damage is already done  
  
Faith saw Lita outside the ring and went after her. Once out the ring, Faith went over and grabbed Lita to pick her up. When she got Lita to her feet, Lita quickly pulled loose and backhanded Faith. Lita then threw a few punches that landed of Faith and she followed it up with a spin kick to Faith's head. The kick connected with Faith and Faith spun around from the blow, but she used the momentum from the spin to lay in a spin kick of her own to Lita.  
  
Faith went for another blow, but Lita caught it and whipped Faith up against the steel steps. Faith crashed into the steps and the wind was taken out of as she fell to the ground. Lita didn't go after her as she was still feeling the pain in her back and legs from the sharpshooter.  
  
Buffy watched them from inside the ring, fighting the urge to get out and help her friend.  
  
Cole: Hey Tazz, you notices that Buffy hasn't started the ten count since both wrestlers are outside the ring. You think she is avoiding it because if she does, Faith wouldn't win the belt.  
  
Buffy heard Cole and looked up at Cole with a deadly look.  
  
Tazz: Uh oh Cole, I think she heard you. You better pray if she decides to kick you butt.  
  
Buffy sneered at Cole. She didn't like what she heard from him, but he was right. However, she didn't count for Faith's sake, she had just forgotten. So now she began the ten count.  
  
Lita was slumped up against the ring when she heard the count began. She pulled herself back in and lay on the mat. It was then that she noticed that Faith was still outside the ring. Lita didn't want to win on a count out, because there would still be doubt about her championship and if she could really beat Faith. Lita rolled back out the ring and went after Faith.  
  
Buffy was at 7 when saw Lita and felt revealed. With her getting back out the ring, it would restart her count. Buffy started back at 1.  
  
Faith was getting back to her feet when Lita grabbed her and threw her into the steel post. Faith hit it and bounced off and Lita grabbed her again and slammed her head into the post. This hit cut open Faith's forehead and she started to bleed.  
  
Cole: Lita has split open Faith again  
  
Back in the locker room, Dawn and Britney started to get a little worried.  
  
"She's bleeding" Dawn said  
  
"I hope she's going to be okay" Britney said  
  
Willow wasn't that worried "She survived a knife wound to her gut, I think she can deal with this" Suddenly Willow eyes widen as she realized that Rey was sitting right next to her "It's a long story Rey, ask me about it later"  
  
Back at ringside, Lita grabbed Faith and tossed her back in the ring and followed. Once in Lita pick back up Faith and DDTed her. Lita went for the pin and again Buffy only could count to two before Faith kick out.  
  
Tazz: Once again, Faith kicks out  
  
Cole: But how much more does she have left in her. That's a really bad wound on her head  
  
Tazz: You have so little faith...get it, her name is Faith and I said so little faith  
  
Cole: Yeah, whatever Tazz  
  
Lita sat up and sighed in frustration. She needs to find a way to put Faith away. She got back to her feet and went to the corner and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle.  
  
Cole: This could be it, if Lita connects with the moonsult, she could win the match  
  
Lita jumped of and did the moonsult, but before she landed, Faith brought her knees up and Lita hit Faith's knees hard and rolled over in extreme pain. Faith was still lying on the mat, trying to start conscious and Lita was rolling back and forth with her arms wrapped around her mid section, where she had landed on Faith's knees.  
  
Tazz: What did I tell you! What did I tell you! You have so little faith in Faith  
  
After a few seconds few seconds, Faith and Lita started to get to their feet slowly.  
  
Tazz: You know Cole; I kind of wish that Buffy did come out here and kick your butt, because frankly, I'm getting tired of you.  
  
Cole: Yeah, well I wish she would kick your butt, because I'm the talent between the two of us and I'm getting tired of carrying you  
  
Faith and Lita got to their feet at the same time and launch themselves at each other. They attack with a series of martial arts punches and kicks. Faith wasn't surprise to see Lita doing these moves. She knew Lita would be train in such to try and match her in her own field. At the moment, neither slayer was getting upper hand over the other as most of the movies were being either block or ducked.  
  
Tazz: What do you mean you're the talent?! I'm twice the announcer that you are!  
  
Cole: Oh come on Tazz, you failed as a wrestler and now your failing as an announcer  
  
Tazz: You know, I should just kick your butt right here, right now  
  
Cole: Well, bring it on, Tazz. I think I could take you!  
  
"Either you both shut up or I'm going to come over there and kick both you butt!!" Buffy yelled at the two, her face full of frustration and annoyance "Then we won't have an announcement team what so ever!!" It was times like this that Buffy wished that the announcement table was up on the stage like on Raw and not near the ring and in earshot range like it is on this show.  
  
The audience near the ring that heard what Buffy said started to laugh. In the locker room, the gang laughed. Even at Wolfram and Hart, Spike and Angel were laughing.  
  
"That's my girl" Spike chucked  
  
"What do you mean your girl?" Angel replied  
  
Tazz: Maybe we should just go back to calling the match  
  
Cole: I agree  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to the fight. Faith and Lita were going at it, neither holding back. Then Lita gave a hard swing at Faith and Faith ducked it and countered with the super kick. The kick landed it target and Lita when down. Faith fell to her knees it exhaustion. She brought her hand up to her head and touched her forehand and then looked at the blood that was brought back on her fingers. Faith shakes her head and then crawled over and pinned Lita.  
  
Buffy dropped down with some excitement and started the 3 count. Buffy got to 2 when suddenly Faith sat up.  
  
Tazz: Faith sat up from the pin, why the hell did she do that!?  
  
Cole: Especially since she was so close to winning  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Buffy yelled at Faith  
  
Faith rub some more blood off her face "When I said I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it" She was referring to what she said a few weeks ago about making Lita bleed.  
  
Faith grabbed Lita's head and hit her with a few punches. Then she picks Lita up and carried her over to the corner and rammed her head into the turnbuckle and then tossed her out the ring. Faith got out as well and grabbed her again. Faith then rammed Lita into the steel post and Lita was split open on the same spot on the forehead as Faith.  
  
Tazz: Faith has just cut open Lita. Well, turnabout is fair game  
  
Cole: There something about see two beautiful women bleed like that, just isn't right  
  
Faith tossed Lita back in the ring. Faith got in and waited for Lita to get to her feet.  
  
Tazz: Faith is setting her up  
  
Lita got to her feet slowly and when she turned around to Faith, Faith kicked her and then performed a stunner on her.  
  
Cole: Hey Tazz, I believe that was a Stone Cold Stunner  
  
"Okay Faith, you can pin her now" Buffy said impatiently  
  
"Not yet" Faith said and when over to the turnbuckle.  
  
Faith climbed to the top turnbuckle and then jumped of and executed moonsult that met its target on Lita.  
  
"Now?" Buffy said  
  
Faith, looking up at Buffy with her back on the mat, said "Now" and then she rolled over and pinned Faith.  
  
Buffy went down to the mat for the count and as she counted the audience counted with her, one, two, three, and the bell rang and Faith was declared the winner. The audience went wild.  
  
Tazz: Faith did it! She is once again Smackdown Woman's Champion! And you doubted her, Cole  
  
Cole: I didn't doubt her; I just called the match as I saw it  
  
Buffy rushed out the ring, grabbed the belt, and rushed back in. She hand the belt to Faith with a smile and then raised her hand in victory.  
  
In the locker room, Dawn and Britney were bouncing up down together in joy over Faith's victory.  
  
Rey was sitting on the sofa watch Britney bounce in another way. He then shakes his head and cleared his head of those thoughts. After he looked over at Willow, who was sitting next to him, and found she was watching Britney bounce also. Rey's head was then filled with other thoughts that he had to shake clear again. If he didn't get them out soon, he would have to run to the showers.  
  
Stephanie saw Rey and had an idea what he was thinking "Now, now Rey, such thoughts" she said jokingly  
  
After raising her hand in victory, Buffy embraced Faith in a hug "You did it, Faith" Buffy let out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad I didn't have to declare Lita the winner"  
  
"I had it in the bag the whole time, B" Faith replied  
  
Tazz: That is a hug I wouldn't mind being in-between  
  
Cole: No kidding  
  
Suddenly, fire erupted on the stage.  
  
Cole: What the hell?!  
  
Kane's music hit the speakers and Kane came out onto the stage and he started down towards the ring.  
  
Tazz: It's Kane, what the hell is he doing here?!  
  
Cole: His eyes are locked on Buffy and Faith  
  
Faith took a fighting stance "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Buffy also took a fighting stance "More important question is who took the time to prepare his entrance? This is obviously a planned visit"  
  
Both of them looked at each other and said "Vince"  
  
Faith looked back at the oncoming Kane "Okay, then what the hell is Vince trying to accomplish? My match is already over and I won, so Kane is a little late there"  
  
"What ever the reason, we're about to find out" Buffy replied as Kane made it to the ring and started to climb in.  
  
His music ended as he got in the ring. Kane looked at the two women and then advance on them. Buffy and Faith stood their ground as Kane got right in front of them.  
  
"Where is he?!" Kane yelled at them "I know the two of you know where he is, so tell me"  
  
Buffy and Faith both rolled their eyes. Now they know what this was all about. Ever since Kane had attack his bother, Undertaker, at the Royal Rumble and put him out of wrestling. Kane was being haunted by Undertaker and it was scaring him.  
  
"Look, we don't know where he is" Faith answered "So why don't you get the fuck out of here"  
  
"You're lying!" Kane yelled back  
  
Kane was so preoccupied with Buffy and Faith that he didn't notice Lita get back up and sneak around behind him. Lita threw a side kick to Kane's back that send him staggering forward. As he came forward, he was met by a punch from Buffy and from Faith that send him staggering back.  
  
Cole: It looks like Lita is working with Buffy and Faith to take down Kane  
  
As he came back, Lita kicked Kane in the back of his knee and Kane fell on that knee, bring him down a level. Lita then send a spin kick to Kane's head. Then Buffy kick him and after Faith hit him too. The three slayers continued their assault on Kane until he fell flat on the mat.  
  
The three of them stood around Kane, looking down at him.  
  
"You know, I really don't like this guy" Lita said, and suddenly Kane sat up "Oh, fuck you" Lita said with annoyance and kick Kane hard in the face that send Kane back down.  
  
The three women let out a small laugh before they all realized that they weren't all on the same team and started staring at each other.  
  
"Don't think that this makes us friends" Lita pointed at Faith "This isn't over between us" Lita then got out the ring and left.  
  
"Figured it wasn't" Faith said and then turned to see Kane sit up again "Oh just stay down, you jerk" Faith then kick Kane it the head and Kane fell back down.  
  
"Come on Faith, lets get out of here" Buffy said  
  
Both Buffy and Faith got out the ring. Once out, Faith looked over in the audience and saw Goldberg sitting in the front row. He was here to get revenge on Brock Lesnar for what he did to him at the Royal Rumble. Part of Faith wanted to go over there and kick his butt. However, she did said that she wouldn't do anything until after he mess up Brock's match, so she just started to head back stage.  
  
After, a visit to the medic about the wound on her head, Faith made it back to the locker room. She had a patch on her forehead. Buffy had gone to wish a friend good luck in his match. With the title belt over her shoulder, Faith opened the door and was greeted by her friends.  
  
"Way to go, Faith" Rey said  
  
"I knew you could do it" Steph said  
  
"You were awesome" Willow said "but don't you think that you when a little overboard at the end. I mean you had it won at one point but you continue the match"  
  
"You worry too much, Will" Faith said as she walked over to the table and put down her belt "I knew what I was doing"  
  
"Hey, where is Buffy?" Dawn asked  
  
"She just went to wish good luck to a friend in his match" Faith replied  
  
"Kurt Angle?" Britney asked  
  
"The one and only" Faith said  
  
Kurt was on his way to his match. He was in a triple treat match in which the winner will be the number one contender for the WWE title.  
  
"Hey, Kurt" Buffy call out as she came walking up to him  
  
"Hey, Buffy" Kurt stopped and turn to her  
  
"Hey" Buffy repeated, then paused for a moment trying to think of what to say next "Well, good luck in you're match"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome...and about last time"  
  
Kurt put his hand up to stop her "You don't have to explain"  
  
"No, I want to" Buffy again pause "You see, Angel and I have a history and we both knew Cordelia, so well, you know"  
  
"I understand" Kurt replied  
  
There was another moment of silence between the two, before Buffy spoke again "Also, and I hope this isn't my ego talking, but I know that you are kind of waiting for me, and I want you to know that I'm just not going to be ready for a relationship anytime soon. So you shouldn't wait for me"  
  
"I know, Buffy" Kurt responded "and like I said before, I'm here as a friend anytime you need"  
  
Buffy smiled "Thanks"  
  
"That's good to hear" John Cena said as he came walking by "because after I beat you and Big Show in our match, you're going to need all the friend you can get"  
  
John Cena was one of Kurt's opponents in the match. Big Show being the other.  
  
Cena turned back to them and said "Yo Kurt, when I win, I'm going to come back here and get a victory kiss from your girl"  
  
Kurt laughed "If by some miracle you do win and try and get a kiss from Buffy, the only thing you're going to get is a busted up pair of lips"  
  
Cena gave the both of them a dirty look and then left.  
  
Kurt was about to go when Buffy stopped him and said "Hey, if you get the chance, can you make Cena tap out"  
  
Kurt smiled "You can bet on it"  
  
"Well, then, good luck" Buffy said and started back to her locker room  
  
Back in the locker room, everyone was talking and celebrating Faith's victory. Willow was talking with Faith about how she believes Faith risked it near the end of the match.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you should have pinned her after that kick. If you had made a mistake in what you did after, it could have cost you" Willow argued  
  
Faith rolled her eyes "Will, I knew what I was doing"  
  
"Well, I had no doubts about it" Britney said as she walked up to Faith with a small wrapped rectangular shaped box "This is for you"  
  
Faith smiled "A present for me" she took the box from her  
  
"Well, I knew you were going to win, so I got this made for you. I hope it's the right size. If it isn't I know the WWE will give you one that is" Britney said  
  
Faith unwrap it, then opened the box to reveal a small name plate for her belt that said 'Faith' and a small screw driver next to it so she could remove Lita's name plate from the belt and put this one on it.  
  
"Thanks, Britney" Faith said "See Willow, she had faith in me"  
  
Willow let out a sigh of frustration "Whatever", and then she walked over to Rey and started talking with him  
  
"Oh, I hope I didn't make her mad" Britney said with concern  
  
"Don't worry, it's not about you" Faith said as she laid her belt down on the table and started unscrew Lita's name plate "She's never been to big on me and Buffy being in the WWE and thinks that I took an unnecessary risk in the match"  
  
"Oh" Britney said as she was looking in Willow's direction and then looked back to see Faith finish screwing in her name plate "So do you like it?"  
  
"I love it" Faith responded  
  
"I know they would have gotten you one, but I thought the sooner the better" Britney said  
  
"Plus, this one has the personal friend touch" Faith smiled at her  
  
Few seconds later, Buffy entered the room, after greeting everyone, she pulled Willow aside.  
  
After, see that Britney was busy talking to Dawn, Buffy said to Willow "I meant to ask this earlier, but I got distracted with the whole problem at the Manor with" Buffy point to Britney "So, where is Robert? I thought he was coming with all of you. Him not being here doesn't have anything to do with his problems with Giles"  
  
"Oh no" Willow replied "The situation with Robert, Britney and Giles isn't as bad as Dawn made it out to be. The reason he isn't here is because the same friend that came during Christmas, came back again, so he ran out to London to see her"  
  
"Who is this person and why didn't he just bring her here" Buffy said as she went to get her cell out her bag.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Britney asked as she and Dawn walked up to Willow  
  
"Oh, well, she is just wondering why Robert didn't come with us" Willow responded  
  
Buffy reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Robert's number, once he picked up she answered "Hey it's me...Buffy!...Yeah, real funny, so I thought you were coming to see me?...oh, how important...okay, being mysterious again, aren't we...yes you are"  
  
Stephanie came up to Buffy and said "Buffy, we need to start heading out"  
  
"Okay Steph" Buffy replied and then said into the cell "Robert, I need to get going, but there is something else I need to talk to you about, so I'll call you later...bye"  
  
Buffy put away her cell in her bag and pulled out her black shirt "I just need to change my shirt" she went into the shower room and changed out of her ref shirt and put on her black one.  
  
Buffy came back into the room "Ready to go" she said to Steph and the two of them left the room as everyone else was wishing Stephanie 'Good luck'.  
  
On the way to the ring, Buffy remembered about the match with Kurt that just ended. Buffy stopped a WWE official on the way.  
  
"Who won the last match?" Buffy asked the official, she wanted to watch the match, but got distracted.  
  
"Kurt Angle won" the official responded "he made John Cena tap out with the ankle lock"  
  
Buffy smiled to herself "Thanks"  
  
The official nodded back and left.  
  
"I guess you're happy about that" Steph said  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied and the two of them again started heading to the ringside entrance.  
  
As the two of them got to the ringside entrance, Buffy noticed a trouble look on Stephanie.  
  
"Nervous?" Buffy asked  
  
Stephanie looked at her and said "No, it just that I wish..."  
  
"Xander was here" Buffy finished for her  
  
"Yeah" Steph responded and sighed  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, then said "Don't worry, he'll be here before the night is up"  
  
"I hope your right" Stephanie responded  
  
Steph's music started and she and Buffy were given the signal to go out. Both women step threw the entrance and onto the stage. As the two of them walked down to the ring side by side, both of them had a deadly look on their faces that indicated that they were ready for the match. The audience showed their support by cheering them loudly.  
  
Tazz: Stephanie looks ready  
  
Cole: This promises to be one hell of a rematch  
  
Stephanie and Buffy got in the ring. Both of them turned to face the stage entrance as Vince's music started and Vince and Sable was introduced.  
  
When Vince came out onto the stage, with Sable following behind him, Steph stared at Vince as he headed to the ring. Threw out her life, it has always been about proving herself to him, even when she was trying to run him out the business and when she was trying to be a respected General Manager on Smackdown, it was about him. But now, in this match, it was about her and proving something to herself, not him. Showing that she was her own person, not daddy's little girl. Well, that was half of it. Stephanie looked to her side and saw Buffy watching Vince with her arms crossed. It also was about her friends, Buffy, Faith, Xander and even Rey and Undertaker. They had sacrificed so much for her and took a lot of crap from her father. Buffy, Faith and Xander were something else. She had never had friends like them, who stood by her threw it all. Sure, Buffy and Faith were originally here to protect Xander, but after Xander was injured and had to leave, they could have left, but they stayed with her and fought with her. This match was also payback for all the terrible things that her father had done to them. For doing the horny old man thing to Faith, for costing Buffy title after title, and for putting Xander in a match that almost destroyed his knee. This was for all of them.  
  
Stephanie came out of her line of thoughts to see her father standing out the ring with Sable, refusing to get in the ring. Vince indicated to the ref to get Buffy out the ring and then he'll get in. Steph couldn't blame him; right now Buffy was giving him a look that said 'I want to tear you apart'. Then the ref told Buffy to move to the outside of the ring. Buffy looked at Stephanie and Steph nodded back. Buffy took one last glance at Vince and Sable and got out the ring.  
  
With Buffy out, Vince got in the ring. The ref signal for the bell, and the match began. Stephanie and Vince began by circling each other, both looking for an opening. Vince was the first to make a move as he went to lock up with his daughter, but Steph dodge the attempt. She wasn't stupid; she knew she couldn't match strength with her father. They began to circle each other again, and again Vince made a move and tried to grab her, but this time Steph threw punch that connected with his face. Stephanie threw another punch and then a quick jab to his jaw. She continued to throw punch after punch, all meeting their target.  
  
Tazz: This is starting to turn into boxing match  
  
Vince keep getting knock back with every punch, finally Steph spins around and does a spin kick to Vince's mid section that send him against the ropes. She quickly close lined him over the ropes. Vince fell to the floor on his back, on the side with Sable.  
  
Sable went to help Vince up, but he told her to get away as he got up himself. Vince gave his daughter an angry look as he got back in the ring. Once back in the ring, Vince wasted no time in charging her in attempt to close line her, but Steph side step and counted by ramming her knee into his mid section. Vince fell on his hands and knees. Steph then drop an elbow on him that sent him flat on the ground.  
  
Cole: Stephanie seems to be in complete control  
  
Stephanie bent down and slapped her father on the back of the head "Get up dad!" she then kick him hard.  
  
Steph back up as Vince got up. Steph had a smirk on her that got him more pissed off. The two went at it again, and Steph again got the upper hand.  
  
In the parking lot, Xander's taxi cab pulled up and Xander got out of the back seat. After getting his bag out the truck, he paid the driver and headed into the building.  
  
Xander was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a Pack T-shirt, and a back leather duster. He was carrying his bag in his left hand and a bouquet of red roses in his right. He would have been here a little sooner, but he stopped to pick up the roses.  
  
Xander was in a good mood; because tonight was the night he told Stephanie his true feelings for her. This also brought a small bit of fear. Fear that she wasn't going to feel the same way.  
  
Looking for the way to the right room, Xander came across Torrie Wilson.  
  
"Hey, Torrie" Xander said  
  
"Hey, Xander" Torrie said "I didn't know that you were going to be here"  
  
"I hadn't decided to come until a few days ago" Xander replied "Do you know where Stephanie and the rest of the gang are?"  
  
"Well, Stephanie is already in the ring fighting Vince" Torrie pointed to down the hall "But the rest are in their locker room down that hall and take your first right"  
  
"Thanks" Xander said and started heading in the direction of the locker room.  
  
"By the way, nice jacket" Torrie call out to him  
  
Xander smiled back at her and then continued on his way.  
  
In the ring, Stephanie continued to dominate her father as she slammed him back to the mat with a Russian leg sweep. She followed up with an elbow drop from the top rope. After she went for the pin. Sable got on the edge of the ring to distract the ref. As the ref was telling Sable to get down, Buffy came around the ring after Sable. Sable saw her coming and ran around the ring away from her. Buffy stopped and stared at her from the opposite side. Before the ref could count, Vince had already kicked out.  
  
Faith watched the TV, wondering if she should go down there and help Buffy in watching Sable. The thought was quickly discarded as she knew that Buffy could handle it herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door that caught everyone's attention, then the door open slowly and Xander pocked his head threw.  
  
"Hope no ones naked in here" Xander said jokily  
  
"Xander" Faith said and was the first to greet him as he came threw the door. The other greeted him after.  
  
Xander greeted them back and put his bag and roses down "So how much did I miss?"  
  
"Well, Faith won her match" Dawn said and pointed to the belt on the table "But Rey got cheated in his match"  
  
"And Steph is fighting in her match right now" Faith added and pointed to the TV  
  
"Maybe I should go out there" Xander said as he saw the match on the TV  
  
"At this point, you might become a distraction for her" Faith replied  
  
"You're right" Xander sighed  
  
"Don't worry" Dawn said "Stephanie been kicking butt since the match began"  
  
"That leather coat" Willow said "It looks nice but familiar"  
  
"You mean it looks like the one Spike wears" Xander replied "Well, you're right; who do you think gave it to me"  
  
"Is that the one he wears?" Faith asked  
  
"No" Xander answered "he just bought me one that looks like his"  
  
"You and Spike must have became friends over your recovery" Faith said  
  
"I wouldn't say friends, but we developed an understanding" Xander said  
  
"Who are the roses for?" Britney asked  
  
Xander pointed to the TV "Well, there for" he stopped when he saw Vince counter Stephanie with a close line. "Maybe I should go out there"  
  
Faith put her hand on Xander's shoulder "Don't worry just yet, Xander, it's the first move he gotten all night"  
  
"Alright" Xander said and took a deep breath. He took off his coat and placed it aside, then took a seat next to Dawn.  
  
Dawn noticed that Xander had a lot more bumps on him. It was clear that he kept up his workout while he was out.  
  
"Hey Xander, you want to...get something to eat after the event" Dawn asked hopefully  
  
"Yeah, Dawn, I'm sure we're all going to get something to eat together after" Xander replied and didn't notice the disappointed look on Dawn's face  
  
Everyone else laughed and Xander looked at them confused, not really getting the joke.  
  
Cole: Mr. McMahon finally getting a chance in this match, now if he can follow up on it  
  
Vince fell to his hands and knees after he got the close line off. He knew he had to move fast because his daughter wouldn't stay down long. The only problem was he was hurting all over. Threw out the match Stephanie had been hitting him with wrestling and martial arts moves.  
  
Vince got up and looks at his daughter to see her getting up at the same time as him. He quickly kick her and then DDTed her. He then locked in an arm wrench on her. Stephanie was near the ropes but unfortunately it was the side that Sable was on. Stephanie reached for the bottom rope, but Sable pulled in away. Buffy wasted no time in running around the ring after Sable. Again Sable saw her and ran away. The two ran around the ring for a few times. Until Buffy stopped when she saw the ref looking at them and not at Stephanie holding the bottom rope.  
  
"Hey, why don't you do your job and break the hold!" Buffy yelled at the ref and pointed to Stephanie and Vince  
  
The ref turned around and saw what she was talking about and quickly got Vince to break the hold. Steph was holding her left arm in a lot pain, but she wasn't going to give up.  
  
Vince picked Stephanie up and put her in a sleeper hold. Again Steph was in a submission hold, but this time she wasn't near any ropes. She struggles to get free, but wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
Xander was on his feet hoping this wasn't the end "Come on Steph, you can do it, you can break free"  
  
At Angel's office, both Angel and Spike watch the match intensely. Both hoping she would get free.  
  
Tazz: I don't think Stephanie can take anymore of this; she has to find a way to get free  
  
Stephanie struggled some more, but still couldn't get free. She could feel herself start to fade and fought to keep her eyes open. She could hear the crowd throw their support to her by cheering her name, but most importantly she could hear Buffy telling her to fight it. Steph fought but her eyes started to shut. It was went the ref pick up her arm to see if she was still there that she pulled away.  
  
"I'm not gone yet" Steph said to the ref  
  
"Come on, Stephanie" Vince said "Just give up, there is no way you're getting out of this"  
  
Stephanie felt the anger rise up in her and in was the strength she need "Fuck you" she said and reached up and grabbed the back of his head. Then she dropped down and brought him with her, performing a make shift stunner.  
  
Cole: Stephanie got free, now it's only a matter of who will get up first  
  
Both fought to find the strength to get up. Stephanie was trying to get the blood flowing to her head again and Vince was fighting the pain in his neck. Both got to their feet at the same time.  
  
Stephanie's back was turned to Vince and Vince tried to take advantage of it and attack first. Steph, however, turned around in time to block a punch for him and counter with one of her own. She threw a second on at him and then grabbed his arm and whipped him in a direction but then pulled him back and rammed her knee into his mid section. Vince fell to the ground. Steph pick up Vince's leg high in the air and rammed his knee into the mat. She pulled Vince into the middle of the ring, grabbed both his legs and put him in a Boston crab.  
  
Sable once again got on the edge of the ring and started distracting the ref by yelling at him. The ref, as usual, got up from watching the submission and went over to tell her to get down. Steph got fed up and let go of her father to go and punch Sable's lights out. She stopped, however, when she saw Buffy sneak up behind Sable and grab her from behind. Sable grabbed the ref and started screaming when she felt Buffy grab her.  
  
Tazz: Looks like Buffy finally got her hands on Sable  
  
Cole: Yeah, and Sable is holding on to the ref for dear life  
  
Tazz: Hey Cole, do you think we're finally going to see some blonde on blonde action?  
  
Cole: We just might  
  
Buffy finally pulled Sable down without hurting the ref. Buffy shoved Sable hard against the barricade. Sable's head hit the barricade and she was knocked out. Buffy picked up Sable and threw her over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll get rid of this bitch" Buffy said to Steph "You concentrate on him"  
  
Stephanie nodded back, but didn't turn around. She didn't turn around right away because she could feel her father waiting for to turn. A smirk grew on Steph's face as she then turned around and quickly kicks her father before he could do anything. As Vince bends over from the kick, Steph wrapped her arm around his neck and performed a dangerous DDT in which the impact of his head on the mat could be heard around the arena. Buffy was half way to the stage entrance when she heard the impact and turned around to see what happen.  
  
Vince was knocked out and Stephanie wasted no time in going for the cover.  
  
Tazz: This is it, Cole, she could win it  
  
Everyone in the locker room was on their feet as the ref went to make the count. The ref hit the mat one, two three and the gang all let out yells of joy as Steph won the match.  
  
Buffy dropped Sable on the ground as Stephanie was being declared the winner and she ran back to the ring and got in.  
  
"You did it!" Buffy said happily as she embraced Stephanie in a hug  
  
"Thanks to you and Faith" Steph said back  
  
The two parted and Buffy raised Stephanie hand in victory to the audience. Behind them, Vince started to come to. He saw Buffy raising his daughter hand and knew what happen. Rage started to build in him. Vince had no plans in taking this loss lightly. He slid out the ring, grabbed a folding chair and slid back in, still behind the two.  
  
Cole: Oh no, he wouldn't  
  
Vince raised the chair high in the air and slammed it down hard on the back of the head of an unaware Buffy. Buffy was out before she hit the mat. Steph saw Buffy hit the ground and fear grew on her face. She looked back and saw her father enraged and holding a chair. Steph only had time to turn back around and cover the back of her head as the chair came slamming down on her. Steph fell to the mat. She laid there still with her arms covering the back of her head and her face buried in the mat. Pain shoot threw her back as another chair shoot hit her there.  
  
"Oh god, Xander we have to go" Faith said and looked toward where Xander was but saw only air, and heard the door slam open. Faith looked at Rey and the two to them ran out in Xander's direction.  
  
In the ring, Vince McMahon continued to hit the chair on Stephanie's back.  
  
"You will learn to respect!" Vince yelled at her and ramped the chair down "your father!" he ramped the chair down again "and your boss" and again  
  
Cole: Oh my god, somebody needs to stop him now!  
  
Tazz: Vince had just snapped!  
  
Suddenly the audience went into an up roar as Xander ran out the stage entrance and ran as fast as he could towards the ring.  
  
Tazz: Cole, is that who I think it is?!!!  
  
Cole: It's Xander, Xander was returned!!!  
  
Vince saw Xander coming and got ready to swing the chair at him as he slid in the ring. Once Xander got in and ran at Vince, Vince swung the chair at him as hard as he could. Xander duck the swing and the force of missed hit carried Vince forward some. Vince turned around and tried to swing at him again, but Xander caught the chair and ripped it from Vince's hands.  
  
Vince turned and ran as Xander chased him with the chair. Vince slid out the ring and barely missed Xander as he swung over the ropes at him.  
  
Vince was shocked as he walked backward toward the stage as Xander yelled at him from in the ring "GET THE HELL BACK IN HERE YOU COWARD!!"  
  
Xander was tempted to get out the ring and go after, but remembered who he came down here for. Xander threw the chair down and turned around to see Buffy getting up to a sitting position with her left arm holding the back of her head and the right on the ground holding her up. Stephanie was still in the same position she was before, not moving.  
  
"Are you all right?" Xander said as walked over and kneeled down next to Buffy. Although his question was for Buffy, he was looking at Stephanie.  
  
"I'll heal" Buffy voice filled with pain and her eyes were close from it. She opened her eyes "But what about" she looked over at Steph "Oh, no"  
  
Vince met up with Sable as she was getting back to her feet. They were about to go backstage but saw Faith and Rey standing on the stage, blocking the entrance.  
  
Vince hide behind Sable as the two member of The Pack started to advance on them. Once they got close, Vince pushed Sable into them and then jumped over the barricade and ran threw the audience.  
  
Faith and Rey caught Sable and nearly fell over but were able to hold their ground. Sable looked at them with fear and could only wonder what was about to happen to her. Faith just nodded to the side for her to leave and Sable didn't have to be told twice and she tore out of there.  
  
Rey looked in the direction Vince went "Should we go after Vince?"  
  
"No" Faith replied and looked toward the ring "We have more important problems"  
  
Back in the ring, Xander and Buffy were at Stephanie's side. They could see that her whole body was trembling.  
  
Cole: You know, Tazz, its times like this that makes me regret being in this business  
  
Tazz: I know what you mean. We really need the medics down here. Where are they?  
  
Xander touched Stephanie on her shoulder and she jumped from the touch, but still didn't move from her spot.  
  
"Stephanie, it's me, Xander, everything is going to be okay" Xander said softly  
  
"Xander?" Stephanie gave a muttered responds as she still had her arms wrapped over her head and still didn't move "You came...and save me again just like before. My own knight in shinning armor"  
  
Xander felt a pain fill his heart. He could hear the tremors in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Steph, don't worry, they're bring a stretcher down here now" Buffy said  
  
"No" Steph said back  
  
"Why, can you move?" Buffy asked  
  
"No, its just...I don't want them to see me...crying" Steph answered  
  
"Steph, we need to get you out of here" Buffy said  
  
"Buffy, I'll carry her" Xander said to Buffy, then said to Steph "Stephanie, grab a hold of me"  
  
Stephanie quickly rolled over, wrapped her arms around Xander neck and buried her head in his left shoulder. Xander wrapped his left arm around her back and his right under her legs and pick her up. Buffy and Faith helped Xander, as he carried Steph, out the ring ropes and down the steel steps on to the floor. Rey told the medics that they room bring Stephanie to the medical room. Xander carried Stephanie backstage with Buffy, Faith, and Rey following behind.  
  
Short time later, Stephanie, Buffy, and Xander were in the medical room, and everyone else was waiting outside. Everyone was quite until Xander step out and shut the door behind him.  
  
"How are they?" Dawn asked  
  
"Well, not to bad" Xander answered "Stephanie's back is all bruised up and Buffy has a big bump on her head by the doctor doesn't think it's anything major. However, he does want them to go to the hospital and get themselves check over just in case"  
  
"That's a good idea" Faith said "Willow did you, Dawn, and Britney come in a cab or did you rent a car?"  
  
"We rented a car" Willow answered  
  
"Good, Buffy, Xander, Steph and I can go in ours and they rest of you can follow in yours" Faith said "But first I need the three of you to go with Rey and help him get our bags. I'm going to pull our car around, while, Xander, you go get Buffy and Stephanie ready and bring them out to the parking lot"  
  
Everyone nodded and they all headed to what they needed done.  
  
On the way to the parking lot, Faith over heard two official talking "That was amazing how Goldberg came out of nowhere and just speared him"  
  
Faith stopped, she had to find out what they were talking about. Especially if it was about Goldberg.  
  
"Hey Guys" Faith said "What happen with Goldberg"  
  
The first official answered "Well, I'm guessing you already know that before the match with Angle, Cena, and Show. Paul Heymen and Lesnar tricked Goldberg into getting out the front row and attacking Lesnar, so Heymen could have Goldberg arrested"  
  
"No, I don't, I've must have missed it" Faith replied  
  
"Oh" the official said "Well, that's what happened, anyways during Lesnar's match with Eddie, Goldberg somehow came out of nowhere and speared Lesnar during the match and the ref didn't see it"  
  
"So, Lesnar lost"  
  
"Yep, and Eddie is the new WWE champion"  
  
(Dam) Faith thought (Well, I guess that's good, but I didn't get to bust up Goldberg)  
  
As if he read her thoughts, Faith saw Goldberg walking down the hallway out of the corner of her eye  
  
"Thanks" Faith said to the officials and ran after Goldberg  
  
Faith knew she didn't have time for this and she wasn't going to bust him up, but she had to say something to him.  
  
"Goldberg!" Faith called to him as she ran up to him  
  
Goldberg turned around and stared her in the eyes "What do you want Faith?"  
  
"I have something to say to you" Faith replied "What you did for Eddie, even though it wasn't for Eddie but for you, was good. But your still no better then Brock, maybe even worse"  
  
Goldberg didn't like the sound of her voice or what she was saying "And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're in this business for all the wrong reasons. All you care about is the money. You're not in it for the love of the sport or the fans. You just care about the big fat paycheck. You don't even try and it shows in your matches. Even Triple H, who is hated amongst fans, has a love of the sport. In the end, your nothing special, but you act like you are" Faith turned away and started walking towards the parking lot "We all know what this is leading up to, you vs. Brock at Wrestlemania and for the first time I think I might be cheering for Brock"  
  
Goldberg wanted to go after her and pound her, but he knew better. He heard about the matches she was in and had felt what she could do.  
  
Faith got to the parking lot and to the car when she remembered that she didn't have the key and that it was in her bag.  
  
"Forgot this" Willow said as she walked up to Faith and threw her the car key "We'll be waiting outside of the parking lot. Met us there after you pick up Xander, Buffy and Steph"  
  
Faith nodded back and got into the car and started it up. She pulled up to the parking lot entrance where they were waiting. Buffy was standing while holding an ice pack on her head. Stephanie was in a wheel chair. She could have walked, but the doctor didn't want to take any chances until she was checked out further at the hospital. Xander was standing behind her holding the wheel chair. Their bags were next to them. Faith saw that Steph had the roses that Xander had brought her in her lap.  
  
Once Faith stopped, she got out and pick up the bags and threw them in the trunk. Buffy got in the passenger side, while Xander helped Steph in the back seat and then he got in the back seat as well. Faith got back in the drivers seat and pulled out the packing lot. Once out, she saw Willow and the rest of the gang in their car. Willow was driving and Rey was in the passenger side, with the other two in the back. Faith signaled to Willow, and then she pulled out into the street with the others following.  
  
Angel turned off the TV as the pay per view ended.  
  
"That was bull shit what Vince did" Spike said "I hope Xander knocks him to hell and back"  
  
"I'm sure Xander will" Angel said  
  
Angel thought about calling and seeing how everyone was doing, but decided to wait until tomorrow.  
  
As they drove down the street, Xander looked over at Steph and saw that her eyes were still red, but at least she had stop crying. She sat there looking at the roses he had given her. He still hadn't told her that he loved her. He didn't want to say it at a time like this, maybe tomorrow when things had a chance to calm down.  
  
"Nice jacket" Steph said, bring Xander out of his thoughts  
  
"Huh" Xander said and look at his lap where he was holding his leather duster "Oh, yeah, well, that's what everyone keeps saying"  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: An enrage Xander makes a challenge to Vince McMahon that will not only bring an end to the war, but could also rock the foundation of the WWE. The beginning of the end begins next chapter. 


	26. Chapter 26: The Challenge

Chapter 26

The Challenge

Xander stood backstage with Faith and Buffy by his side. In was the Smackdown after No Way Out and Xander was waiting for his chance to go to the ring and say a few things about what happen the night of the pay per view. Unfortunately Kurt Angle beat him out their first and began sucking up to the new WWE Champion, Eddie Guerrrero. Short time after, John Cena joined Kurt in the sucking up. Then when he thought they were done, Paul Heymen decided to put them in a tag match again against the Bashams that started right away. So now, Xander waited with his friends for the match to end and then he would go out.

The last few days, hadn't been good, but they could have been worse. It turns out that Buffy and Stephanie didn't suffer any permanent damage, just some bruising. In fact, Buffy had already healed up and even Faith's wound was almost healed up from her match. Faith was still wearing the patch on her head. Stephanie situation was a little different. She was going to be okay physical, but mental, that was a different story. In the past few days, Stephanie didn't talk or do much and most of the time she stuck by Xander's side. Buffy and Faith figured it was because it made Steph feels save being by his side. Threw out it all, Stephanie had a sad look in her eyes. Xander knew the cause of Steph's problems and he would have dealt with him tonight but Vince decided not to show tonight.

Vince did however show up on the Raw that just past. Vince challenged Eric Bischoff to a match next week after Stone Cold had tricked Bischoff into talking bad about Vince while Vince was standing behind him. This pissed off Xander, because Vince had the guts to act tough and challenge Bischoff, but couldn't have the balls to show up here tonight and face him. So, Xander was going to go out to the ring and let everyone one know what he thinks of Vince and what he was going to do. The only problem was the Kurt and Cena was taking forever in their fight with the Bashams.

Xander rubbed his forehead "They are taking to long, I'm going out there"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Buffy asked

"No, I'll be okay" Xander answered

"We'll still wait here if you need us" Faith said

"Thanks" Xander said and adjusted his leather duster. He was also wearing blue jeans and a black button down shirt that wasn't tucked in at the bottom. On his feet he had on black army boots. Buffy and Faith were in their wrestling outfits.

Xander took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. With them on, you couldn't really tell he was wearing an eye patch except for the strap. Xander stepped threw the entrance and on to the stage where he stood and watched the match.

Tazz: Look Cole, its Xander

Xander paced a little on the stage as the fight went on in the ring. Finally Kurt got the Angle slam off one of the Bashams, but then Cena tag him on the back and scored the pin off of Kurt's move. Kurt stood outside the ring frustrated at Cena, as Cena celebrated inside the ring.

Xander walked up next to Kurt "Annoying isn't he. And to think, he's probably going to become big someday, but not today" Xander got into the ring.

Cole: What do you think Xander is about to do, is he going to congratulate Cena?

Xander walked up to Cena and looked him straight in the face "Get out Cena, I need the ring"

Cena started him back "What? You're going to make me leave?" Cena waved his hand in front of his face "You can't see me"

Xander took a deep breath then suddenly slammed Cena's own hand into his face. Xander follow up with a punch to Cena, then another one. Xander finished his off with a close line.

Tazz: Xander is going off on him

Cole: He is not in a good mood after what happen to Stephanie last night

Cena was flat on his back as Xander bend down to his face and mocked him with the hand waving "Can you see me, Cena, Huh, can you see me"

Xander got up and stomped Cena a few time, then dragged him over to the side of the ring that was facing the stage and kick him out.

"Get him out of here!" Xander yelled to Kurt

Kurt walked over and pick up Cena and carried him back stage. Xander watch them go and walked over to the other side of the ring and reached for a microphone.

"I apologies to all the Cena fans, but I can't stand that S.O.B." Xander took another deep breath before continuing "Now I'm sure you all know why I'm out here, so I'm not going to give anyone a flash back of what happen. I'm going to get to the point. Vince I know you're watching, so listen up. I wanted to tell you that you have succeeded again. Your daughter, Stephanie, was able to build up her confidents and become a strong woman again, and again you've beaten her down and taken it all away" Xander took a moment to fight the anger rising in him before continuing "the only differences this time is that there are going to be consequences, and sense you weren't brave enough to come here tonight and face them, I'm going to Raw next week and bring them to you. See, when you call out Bischoff, I'm going to be there to face you face to face and make a challenge that you're going to accept. And might I say, you are so full of it thinking that you're so tough challenging Bischoff, but we're going to see how tough you really are when I confront you"

Xander drop the microphone, got out the ring, and went backstage.

Cole: Emotional words for an emotional Xander

Tazz: I wonder what he has in store for Mr. McMahon

Xander was greeted by Buffy and Faith as he made it backstage.

"So, I guess we're going to Raw" Faith said

"No" Xander replied

"You mean we're not going to Raw" Faith said

"No, I'm going to Raw, you two aren't going to Raw" Xander stated

"Xander, that's not a good idea" Buffy said "There's no telling who or what Vince will use against you"

"I can handle myself, plus I think that there isn't that many people that will help Vince after what he did at No Way Out" Xander said

"There will be someone who will help him, he is the boss so he does have that going for him" Faith said

"I've considered that, but I got to do this alone and let Vince know that he doesn't intimidate me" Xander replied "If it makes you feel better, I've got Shawn to help me out if I get in trouble"

Buffy looked at Faith, then said to Xander "Alright, but watch your back"

"I'll be okay. Now I'm going to leave and go back to the hotel, don't worry, I'll take a cab and let the two of you have the car" Xander said and started to walk away "I'll see the both of you there" Xander really want to get back to the hotel, because Stephanie was waiting there.

"No, Xander, you take the car, we'll catch a ride with Rey" Faith said

Xander stopped "Are you sure?" Xander received a nodded from the two slayers "Thanks" he waved to them and started walking away again

"We'll see you there" Buffy call out to Xander, then said to Faith "I wish we could leave also"

"I know what you mean, but I have that whole interview to do. Speaking of which, let's at least have some fun" Faith said

"What did you have in mind?" Buffy asked

"Nothing big...you know how Tazz is going to interview me, well I was thinking of someone else" Faith smiled

"Who?" Buffy asked

Short time later, Tazz was standing in the ring, ready to interview Faith.

"It is my pleasure to bring to you the new Smackdown Woman's Champion, Faith" Tazz said into his microphone.

Everyone was expecting Faith's music to play and Faith to come out, but instead, Buffy's music played and Buffy came out.

Cole: Wait a minute, Tazz in suppose to interview Faith. What's Buffy doing out here?

Tazz looked confused as Buffy got into the ring and approached him and with a microphone said "Sorry Tazz, but I get to do this, no hard feelings" She reached out for his microphone.

Tazz looked a little disappointed, but still handed Buffy his microphone and got out the ring.

Buffy pulled some small white cards from out of her pocket and said "Okay, everyone, I want you to know that this wasn't my idea" Buffy started reading from the cards "Its is my honor and privilege to introduce to you, The Mistress of Disaster, The Princess of Pain, The Queen of Destruction, The Real Warrior Princess, the..." Buffy stopped and started flipping threw the cards "My god, it goes on like this. Well, I'm not reading all of it" Buffy threw the cards behind her "Lets just get her out here" Buffy pointed at the stage "The one, the only...Faith!"

Cole: Well, Tazz, I guess you got booted out of the interview

Tazz: Yeah, well, there are many more interviews in the future

Faith's music hit the speaker and Faith danced out onto the stage with the belt over her shoulders. She smirked at Buffy as she came to the ring and got in.

"You didn't finish it" Faith said and smiled at Buffy

"How many names can you have?" Buffy smiled back

Faith acted like she was thinking, then said "A whole lot"

Finally, Faith's music stopped and the interview began.

Buffy started to pretend she was serious "Now Faith, you had one hell of a match against Lita. How do you feel about your victory?"

"It was one hell of a match and it was one hard fought victory" Faith answered back in the same mock serious

Buffy continued to act serious "Interesting answer, so who is your next opponent?"

Faith acted like she was thinking hard "That is a good question, Buffy, I think it would be anyone who thinks they have a shoot at this belt. Hell, it does even have to be for the belt, just anyone who wants to take me on"

Cole: Are they serious or is this a joke?

Tazz: You actually have to ask

"Now, Faith, time to get serious" Buffy said "After what Vince McMahon did to his daughter, what kind of asshole do you think he is?"

Faith nodded "That is another good question, Buffy; you are a really good interviewer"

"Why, thank you Faith"

"You're welcome Buffy, now as to your question, I don't think Vince is an asshole at all. I think he is lower than asshole; he is about the level of the scrum you wipe off the bottom of your shoe"

Buffy acted like she was taking in what Faith said "Yes, Faith, I see your point, he is lower then asshole"

At that point, Paul Heyman came on the big screen and interrupted them "Ha, Ha, Ha, you know, the two of you are really funny" he said sarcastically

"Paul, to what do we owe the honor" Buffy said sarcastically

"The two of you like to go to the ring and put on a show" Paul said "then the two of you will be in a tag match next week against opponents of my choice, which will be announced next week"

Faith rolled her eyes "You know, Paul, you're really brave, sitting back there and taking to us over the screen. But, anyways, who ever you send at us, we can handle"

"Oh, we'll see" Paul said "Now why don't you do what your friend, Xander, did and leave for the night"

"I've got a better idea" Buffy said "how about Faith and I come back there and have a little talk with you about interrupting us"

Buffy and Faith got out the ring and headed for the backstage area.

The screen shows Paul getting a scared look.

Tazz: Looks like our G.M. is in for it now

Paul Heyman stood in his office getting more scared by the moment. He had been doing a good job by not getting on Buffy and Faith's bad side by staying out of there way and letting Vince McMahon handle them. God know why he had to open his mouth and piss them off now.

Buffy and Faith stormed threw the backstage and slammed open the G.M.'s office. They marched into the office and backed Paul Heyman against the wall.

"Hold it right there" a frighten Paul said "I may not be able to fire or suspend either of you, but if you lay a hand on me, I have the both of you arrested"

"Who said anything about hurting you" Faith said as she stared a hole into him

"Yeah, we just came back here, because it seemed like you have a problem with us" Buffy said, with just as deadly voice as Faith "Do you have a problem with us?"

"No, no, not at all" Paul's voice was shaky

"Good" Faith said "because we aren't in the mood for anymore problems, considering what happen to our friend Stephanie last night"

"And if a new problem came up" Buffy added "we would have to deal with it right away and we wouldn't have to hurt him...or her physical. We have many other things we could do"

"Yes, yes I understand" Paul said "I'm just...trying to help the two of you. You see, you two are so deadly that no one wants to face either of you, so I'm going to help and find some opponents"

"Can you get me Isabel? I have some unfinished business with her" Buffy asked

Paul looked and talked to Buffy as if she was stupid "No, Buffy, I can't because Isabel is a Raw wrestler and you're a Smackdown wrestler"

Buffy eyes and voice filled with anger at Paul's attitude "I know that, you asshole, but you're the General Manger of Smackdown, so set something up with Bischoff, because if I don't get her in the ring, I'll just hunt her down backstage at Wrestlemania"

Paul once again was filled with fear "Look, I' see what I can do, but I can't make any promises"

"You better get the match" Faith said "because if B wants Isabel, then you better get her Isabel"

"I will, I'll do what ever I can" Paul replied

"Oh, you'll do better then that, and as far as our match goes next week, you better get us good opponents" Faith told Paul, then said to Buffy "Come on B, let's split"

Paul Heyman watched the two women leave and could feel his pulse slow down as they left out of sight.

Stephanie sat on the bed in the hotel room with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was wearing a t-shirt and short. Next to her was her note book. She had planned on writing but didn't feel like it. Now she was watching the television. At the moment, she was watching 'Stargate SG-1'. She wasn't much of a Sci-Fi buff, but Xander was. In fact, she never really watched this show, until she had watched it with him.

She was trying to loose herself in the show and forget her problems, but it wasn't working. She hated feeling like this, so vulnerable and depressed. All she wanted at the moment was for Xander to get back. Her knight in shinning armor.

As if he heard her thoughts, Xander came threw the door.

"Hi" Xander said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey" Steph said back with a smile

Xander wrapped his arms around her and held her for awhile in silence. Steph lay into his embrace and they both ended up lying back on the bed, with Xander still holding Stephanie.

"Hey, Stargate" Xander said as he noticed what was on the TV

"Yeah" Stephanie muttered as her eyes started to close and she started to fall asleep.

As Xander watched the television, he wondered if the time was right to tell Steph how he felt. Past few days, he kept finding excuses to put it off. But now he was going to say it.

Xander took a deep breath "Steph, I've been trying to tell you something, but just haven't found the right time, but I figured now is better then never, so here it goes. I love...Steph?" Xander looked at Steph; she still had her head on his chest. She had her eyes closed and she was breathing slowly. She had fallen asleep. "Of course"

Xander had started to believe that is wasn't about the right time to say those three little words but more about finding the courage to say them. He was going to say it now, but like a badly written story, she fell asleep right when he found the courage to tell her. The funny part was that he had experience saying it, he told Anya. That was in the past and this is the future. He was going to tell Stephanie, just not now. He knew when, it would be after he made his challenge to Vince. He would take Stephanie out to dinner after and let her know. He just hoped she felt the same way back.

He looked down at her and smiled. This was nice. He reached for the remote and turned the television off. He thought about taking off his shoes, but worried that he might wake Stephanie up. So he held her closer and shortly fell asleep.

Buffy threw her gym bag, next to Faith's bag, into the truck of the car and said "I can't believe him!" and slammed the truck shut.

"Well, I'm not surprised" Faith said "Kurt seems like the type to come across as a nice guy, then turns out to be a jerk"

"I guess I should have seen this coming" Buffy said, a little disappointed in herself

Buffy got into the passenger side of the car, Faith in the backseat. It was Rey's car they were in and he was in the driver's seat.

"Don't feel too bad, Buffy" Rey said as he started up the car "This type of thing happens all the time in the WWE. Someone turns out to be not as he seems and there is always someone who is let down. So you shouldn't blame yourself"

"Yeah, I shouldn't" Buffy said

What Kurt Angle did had nothing to do with Buffy or her friends, but it did show her his true colors. At the main event tonight, Eddie Guerrero had his first title defense against Chavo Guerrero and Kurt was the guest referee. At the end of the match, Eddie scored his finisher off of Chavo and Eddie then went for the pin. However, Kurt didn't count, instead he attacked Eddie. Kurt did have a chance to fight Eddie for the WWE title at Wrestlemania, but as far as Buffy was concerned, it still didn't give Kurt the right to do what he did. What he did was just plain low.

Days passed and the next Raw started. Xander was in the backstage area staying out of sight. Vince had gotten Bischoff to hammer up on security and keep him out, but Xander had friends. Friends by the name of Stone Cold Steve Austin and Shawn Michaels. Austin had told the security at the back entrance to go take a break, at which point Xander snuck in. Shawn Michaels offered Xander his locker room as a place to hide until he went out to confront Vince and said he had his back when he did.

He should be staying in Shawn's locker room, but Xander had different plans. He planned on talking to Bischoff and making a temporary alliance tonight. Bischoff, of course, had his problems with Vince, do to the fact that Vince wanted to fight him tonight. Anything that might give him an advantage, Bischoff would take. Xander was making his way threw the hallway toward Bischoff's office, making sure he avoided any cameras.

It wasn't Bischoff's day, first he had to fight Vince tonight, his boss, but now he just made matters with worst as he looked at a very angry Vince McMahon. It started just a little earlier as he paced back and forth in his office, worried. Suddenly, Stone Cold Steve Austin came and started to get him worked up about his match. Telling him 'what does he have to fear from Vince?' Bischoff agreed and went on a rant about how he was a better fighter then Vince, how he, for awhile, beat the pants off of Vince in rating, when he use to run WCW, how he made out with Vince's daughter and wife. Then Bischoff started tell Austin about a fantasy he had about Stephanie when he suddenly realize that Vince was standing behind him, listening to all he was saying. Just like the week before.

Vince was fuming and told Bischoff that he better be ready when he calls him down to the ring. Vince stormed out the office and left a very scared Bischoff behind.

"Don't worry about him" Austin said

Bischoff turned back to Austin "I'm not" his voice betrayed him as it was shaky

"Perk up" Austin said with a smile "You said it yourself; you're a better fighter then him. Now tell me about that fantasy with Stephanie you were talking about before we were interrupted"

Bischoff smiled as he started to talk about it "Well, it starts with me and Steph in a ring. She is wearing that leather wrestling outfit of hers. We both grab one another and start struggling until she drops to the mat and said in a seductive voice 'Take me..." Bischoff stopped when he noticed that Austin was looking past him with a smirk "Oh god, Vince is behind me again" Austin shakes his head no "Then who?" Bischoff turned around and felt fear spread even more in him "Oh, Xander, how...how are...you?"

Xander fought hard to control the anger in him "Nice fantasy, too bad for you it's just a fantasy and nothing more"

Bischoff swallowed the lump in his throat "Yes, fantasy, nothing more...So, what can I do for you?"

Xander kept eyeing him "Well, it has to do with all this security you have around here. One would think you didn't want me here"

"No, no" Bischoff said defensively "Mr. McMahon made me beef up security, it wasn't my idea"

"Then you might think about beefing it down, because we have a mutual enemy. One that we both might handle in your match tonight"

"Since you put it that way, I think I'm going to lighten up on security around the ring...just don't tell Vince"

Xander looked at Bischoff like he was stupid "Now why would I tell him? I'll see you at ringside"

Xander left and Bischoff waited until he was out the door before saying to Austin "You enjoy not only setting me up with Vince, but also making a fool out of me with Xander"

"Hell Yeah" Austin said and left the room.

Bischoff sighed; he was having a really bad day.

As Xander walked out the room and headed down the hall in the direction of Shawn's locker room, he realized that there was a camera in Bischoff's office. He didn't care, it let the world see what was going on and he doubted Vince was watching or that anyone would tell him. However, he did wish that nobody saw him tell Bischoff that he would join with him against Vince, because in the end, he was just using him to get to Vince and would dump Bischoff once he got what he wanted.

Elsewhere, Isabel paced in an open area of the backstage area. She had seen the last Smackdown and the part where Buffy had demanded a match with her. Earlier, she when to see if Bischoff would agree to the match and Bischoff had told her 'no' Isabel had acted like she was upset that she wasn't going to get in, but inside she was happy that the match wasn't going to happen. That was until people around here was talking about how she was scared of Buffy and was ducking her. Now, she wanted the match, but she knew that Bischoff still wouldn't give it to her. She would have to try and convince Vince McMahon to give her the match.

If it wasn't bad enough to have this on her mind, suddenly she saw two people she didn't like walking towards her. Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie were whining to everyone lately about how it was Torrie Wilson and Sable who were picked to do the playboy shoot and not them. They were going around to everyone telling them that they were more deserving to be in Playboy and Isabel seemed to be no exception.

"Hey Isabel" Stacy said as the two girls approached Isabel "We wanted to know, don't you think that Jackie and me should have been in Playboy and not Torrie and Sable. I mean aren't we so better looking then those two. We know we are, but for some reason, the people at Playboy thought other wise. For the life of me, I can't figure why they would think that"

Isabel could feel her mind go num as the brain dead blonde continue her rambling. She did not have time for this, nor did she want to listen.

"Go away or else" Isabel said flat out

"Oh come on, Isabel" Stacy replied "We are just trying to talk to you"

"Yeah, you looked bummed out" Jackie added "So we thought you could use some company"

Isabel tightens her fists and knew no one could say that she didn't try and warn them.

As Xander was walking back to the locker room, a crash in the distance caught his attention. He ran in the direction of the noise to see if anyone was hurt and he heard another cashing sound. When Xander made it to the area where the noise had come from, he saw Stacy and Jackie laid out on the ground, neither of them were moving, and a piss off Isabel standing over them.

Isabel looked up at Xander, still angry and Xander smirked back.

He walked up to her and said straight to her face "Buffy's going to kick your ass"

(You son of a bitch) Isabel thought and was about to knock his lights out, when someone else she didn't like interrupted them.

"Xander, where have you been?" Shawn said as he came walking up behind Xander "I thought you were going to wait in my locker room until the time came for you to go to the ring"

"I was just ah...talking to a friend" Xander said as he backed away from Isabel, the smirk on his face never left.

Once Xander was a good distances from Isabel, he turned around and walked away with Shawn. Isabel stood there, knowing that she definitely had to get her match with Buffy and prove that she was better then her.

"You shouldn't be messing with her" Shawn told Xander as the two of them walked down the hall "She is very dangerous"

"No more dangerous then your cousin" Xander said back "Speaking of Buffy, did you ever thank her for the idea of signing the contract before Chris"

"Don't you get started" Shawn said annoyingly "Buffy called me up the night after I did that and was bragging the hold time about how it was her idea. Besides, I wanted to be in the match against Triple H alone, not a match with Triple H and Benoit, which is what I got"

Xander rolled his eye "Yeah, but its better then not being in the match all together"

"True" Shawn admitted

Short time later, the time had come for Vince McMahon to come out to the ring and make his announcement and then call out Bischoff. Xander was watching from the locker room. He would let Vince make his announcement then go out to the ring.

Vince got to the ring and was about to make the announcement, but suddenly he was interrupted by Kane's music. Kane came out to the ring and demanded a match against Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Vince grated him it and Kane left. Vince tried again to make his announcement, but then it was Isabel who stopped him. She came to the ring and demanded a match against Buffy. Vince one upped her and said that she would team with Lita and take on Buffy and Faith. It was the first intermixed show wrestling match. However it wasn't that intermixed conceding it was a Raw wrestler teaming with a Smackdown wrestler to take on two Smackdown wrestlers. Isabel agreed to it and left. Again Vince went on to his announcement and this time he made it. He said despite Brock Lesnar's plead for a match against Goldberg, it wouldn't happen.

With the announcement made, Xander left the room and headed for the ring.

Vince was about to call out Bischoff, when Stone Cold's music hit the speakers and Austin came down to the ring. He told Vince that he better give the fans what they want and give them Lesnar vs. Goldberg at Wrestlemania. Vince caved in and said he would allow it only if Austin agreed to ref it. Austin had no problem with that and agreed. Vince then told him that he would also ref the match between him and Bischoff right now. Vince called out Bischoff and Bischoff came to the ring and the match started.

In the back, Xander spotted Brock Lesnar as he headed to the ring. Xander knew that he had to be here because of the match that was going on and decided to follow Lesnar. He followed him to the audience and down threw the crowed.

In the ring, the fight between Bischoff and Vince fell outside the ring. Vince started choking Bischoff

Xander followed Brock down to the barricade and when Brock leap over the barricade and slid in the ring, Xander realized that his target was Austin.

"Austin, behind you!!" Xander yelled as he jumped the barricade

It was too late; Brock Lesnar was waiting as Austin turned around and Lesnar grabbed him and hit him with an F-5.

JR: Oh my god! Lesnar just got Steve Austin with an F-5

King: Xander tried to warn him, but he was unsuccessful

Xander knew he couldn't stand up to Brock, so he got the time keeper out of his chair, folded the chair up and got in the ring. Brock saw Xander coming at him with the chair and got out the ring and ran for it. Xander didn't follow, Brock wasn't his target. The man staring at him from outside the ring was his target.

Xander dropped the chair and went to help Austin up to his feet. Once Austin was up, Xander got two microphones and then demanded that Vince get in the ring. Vince was a little reluctant at first, but decided to get in the ring. Once Vince got in the ring, Xander threw one of the microphones at him.

Xander started pacing back and forth. He was having a hard time controlling his anger at the moment. Just the mere sight of Vince made Xander want to start pummeling him.

King: Xander seems extremely piss off

JR: After what Mr. McMahon did to Stephanie, can you blame him?

King: No, but is he going to get started?

Xander was finally about to start when he felt someone pat him on the shoulder. He turned to his side to see Bischoff there.

"Don't worry; I've got your back" Bischoff told him.

Xander looked at him funny, then said to Austin "I'll buy you a beer if you stun this jerk"

"What?!" was all Bischoff got out before Austin got him with a Stone Cold Stunner. Austin then rolled Bischoff out the ring.

Xander's smile at Bischoff being stunned disappeared when he turned his attention back to Vince.

"How are you doing, Vince?" Xander said and before Vince could said anything, Xander continued "Me, I'm not doing so well, because Steph has been down lately and well, that has brought me down too. But you see, I want to do something that you wouldn't do, that is making her happy again" Xander turned to the audience "For all of you that heard, it is true, Stephanie isn't trying to get her job back. And do you know why she isn't trying to get it back or even want it back?"

King: I have no idea

Xander looked and pointed at Vince "It's is because of you!! You, who made her life miserable when she was G.M. of Smackdown! Her own father who tore her down when she was trying and successful at doing her job!! She was happy in the WWE however, but it was when you weren't getting in her way, screwing things up and making her life a living hell. So here is challenge, you and I fight at Wrestlemania and if I win, you turn over your chairman position"

Vince started to laugh "You think you can run this company better then me"

Xander started to fume "I wasn't done, you old fart, not over to me! I know nothing about running a major corporation! If I win, you turn it over to Stephanie, who I think...no, I know can do a better job then you!"

King: Stephanie McMahon as the chairman of the WWE? Could that happen?

J.R.: That would be chairwoman and yes it could. We could have a new boss at the end of Wrestlemania and I personally believe that it would be for the better.

Vince put his hand up in defense "Alright, calm down, I get it, but it seem like I have everything to loss in this match, but nothing to gain if I win"

Xander took a deep breath "If you win...I'll leave the WWE and never come back"

Vince looked and smiled at him "You mean that, and we aren't just talking wrestling events. I don't want you to go to any side event that this company throws. Hell, I don't even want you to be able to buy a ticket to be part of the audience. You have to be gone all together, agreed" Vince extended his hand

Xander nodded and shakes his hand "Agreed"

"Well, Alexander, you have yourself a match" Vince pulled his hand back and took a step back from him "The only thing to do now, is to determine what type of match, because a match that has so much at stake, like this one, shouldn't be just a regular match. It should be a..."

"Wait, hold on!" Xander cut him off "Why do you get to decide the type of match? This is a two way dance, so I should have a say so"

J.R.: He has a point, why does Vince get to decide the match?"

"Because, despite what you think the outcome of the match will be, I'm still the boss right now" Vince replied

King: There's your answer, J.R.

"Like I said 'a two way dance'" Xander said "I've got something to lose too, so, I should have a say so"

"I see your point" Vince said "but I don't think we could agree on a match, so on the next Smackdown, we are going to have a...tag match, I'll find a partner and you'll find one. Who's ever side wins, will decide the match"

"That's fine with me" Xander agreed

Vince took a step closer to Xander "Well, let me tell you that you won't be fine long, because from here to Wrestlemania, I'm going to make your life a living hell"

Xander couldn't hold it in anymore and let it all out "Hell!! Well, I guess you should know about making life a living hell!!! You have been doing it to your own daughter for nearly a year now!!!" Xander started advancing on Vince and a frighten Vince started backing up "What kind of father are you to do that to his own daughter!! You should be proud of the woman she has become, but, no, because of your own ego, you put her down every chance you got and put her in harms way!!" Vince was back against the turnbuckle and Xander was right in his face "But no more, I'm not going to let you do that to her, your own daughter, to the woman I love!! Once this is over, win or lose, I WILL MAKE YOU EXPERIENCE HELL!!!"

J.R.: A very emotional man who just let his feelings heard

King: Let his feelings heard? He nearly took Mr. McMahon's head off

Xander stood there, breathing heavily into Vince's face. Vince stood backed against the post, looking at Xander with fear all over his face. Finally, Xander dropped his microphone and turned around and got out the ring. Vince saw Austin smirking at him, and then Austin followed Xander.

Vince tried to regain his composure as he walked to the middle of the ring "Oh yeah...well let me tell you...something. This tag match isn't going to be easy because...you're not allowed to have Buffy or Faith as a partner and...if any other tries to help you...well...there might be consequences for that person...so there"

King: Mr. McMahon seem a bit shaky

J.R.: As sad as he came across, he did just stack the favor in his corner for the tag match. Who will stand up and be Xander's partner?

Xander didn't even turn around, his just gave the finger to Vince as he and Austin walked backstage.

Once Xander got backstage, Xander put a hand on a table to steady himself.

"Are you alright, son?" Austin asked him

"I'm fine, it's just I've never let myself go like that before. It's draining" Xander replied

"Well, it was for the woman you love" Austin replied

"Yeah it was...uh, wait, how do you know that I love Stephanie" Xander looked at him confused.

"You said it out there 'to the woman I love'"

"Oh yeah, I did" Xander remember that during his rant, he said it "Hey this show is live, right"

"Sure is" Austin said with a smile as he realized what was going on "you haven't told her yet, have you"

"No I haven't" Xander wondered what the look on Stephanie's face was right now "Hey, I took a cab here. Can you give me a ride back?"

"No problem" Austin said and the two of them started toward the parking lot "and you can buy me that beer on the way"

TBC

Ending notes: Just wonder, what type of match would you like to see Xander and Vince fight in? As for the match that happens between Stacy, Jackie, Torrie and Sable, as you can tell that isn't going to be happening in my story. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of three beautiful women trying to rip the clothes off of each other, yes I said three, I don't think Sable is beautiful; anyways the match was really sad.


	27. Chapter 27: The Morning After

Chapter 27

The Morning After

Xander opened the door and entered the room. He saw Stephanie sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Hey Steph, I guess you saw Raw" Xander said

"Yes, I did" Steph answered back

"Then you heard what I said?" Xander asked

"Yes" Steph simply answered

Xander smiled "Well, it's true, I do love you and I wanted to say it for the longest time, but could never find the courage"

Stephanie looked the other way "Xander, I don't know what to say, expect that...I don't love you"

"What?" Xander said in shock

Stephanie looked back at him and stood up "I mean, what we had was fun for awhile, but I could never really love you" she started to laugh "Seriously, do you think someone like me could fall for someone like...you"

Xander stood there, while she laughed, unable to move until he heard a familiar voice "Are you alright, son?" it was Stone Cold's voice

Xander snapped out of his daydream to find himself back in Stone Cold Steve Austin's Truck "Huh?"

"I said, are you alright?" Austin repeated

"I'm alright" Xander answered as he stared back out the window at the hotel.

Austin had given him a ride from the arena to the hotel him and Stephanie were staying in at the moment. Well, first they had stopped of to get a beer that Xander owed Austin, and then they came to the hotel. At the moment, Xander was sitting in the truck with Austin, trying to find the courage to see Stephanie after he had said that he love her over live television earlier that night.

"I would have never imagined that Stephanie would stay in a Best Western" Austin said as he looked at the hotel.

"Well, we got here yesterday in the afternoon and were planning on catching a flight later tonight, so since we weren't staying long, we decided not to spend the money on an expensive place" Xander replied

"Later tonight? But didn't you say earlier that you had planned on taking Stephanie out to dinner tonight"

"Yeah, before we caught our flight out I was going to take her out to dinner, and, of course, tell her that I love her. But now things have chanced"

"Well, maybe she didn't watch Raw"

"No, I know she watched it"

Austin put his hand on Xander's shoulder, he could sense Xander's fear "Look, I've know Stephanie threw better and worst, and one thing has always stand with her. She would never commit a lot of time to a person if she didn't care about that person. Now I know the two of you have been spending a lot of time together. Back when she was General Manger, you use to hang with her in her office. When you were recovering, she took some time off to help you in your recovery. Hell, she was practically living with you. And it's not of my business, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't sleeping in a different bed from you. Now I don't understand why you don't see it, but all of that has to mean that she loves you"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Hell yeah, I'm right, now you get out of my truck and march into that room and tell her in person"

Xander sat there for a moment before Austin added "No, serious, get out of my truck, I have a long drive tomorrow and I need to go get some sleep"

Xander sighed "Alright" and he got out

"Maybe when you and I have some free time, we can go get a few drink and shoot some pool" Austin said threw the window

"Maybe" Xander said

"Well then, I'll see you later" Austin drove off.

Xander took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He closed his eye, opened the door and walked in. He opens his eye to see the room lit in candle light only. On the bed, Stephanie laid wear a black lace teddy that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Xander, I've been waiting for you" Stephanie said seductively "I saw what happen on Raw and heard what you said and I want you to know that not only do I love you too, but I want to make love to you all night long"

"Yeah right" Xander muttered to himself as snap out of another daydream. He was smiling this time and wished it was going to happen like that. On the other hand, he had to get that fantasy out of his head, because the thought of Steph in a back lacy teddy made him a little too excited down below.

Xander, for real this time, took a deep breath and enter the room. He found Steph sitting on the bed; she was wearing a shirt and jeans, not a black teddy.

Stephanie looked up at Xander "Hi"

"Hi" Xander said back as he walked over and sat next to her "So, I guess you saw Raw"

"Yeah" Steph replied "And I have to say, it was a big surprise. I thought the challenge was going to be the loser leaves. You didn't tell me that you were going to try and get me control of the WWE" That wasn't what surprised her. She did hear him say that he loved her, but she was afraid that he said it in the heat of the moment and might not have meant it.

Xander knew that she was dancing around it "Steph...you did hear everything I said to him, didn't you"

Stephanie froze "Yes, and I understand that you might have not meant everything you said and I..."

"I do love you" Xander jumped in

"What?" Steph said in a whisper

Xander looked at the ground "I have for some time now; sorry I didn't tell you earlier. At first I was trying to find the right time, but soon learned that wasn't true. It was because I was afraid, afraid you didn't feel the same way. I was going to tell you later tonight after I brought you out to dinner, but it seems that things have gone differently. Still, I love you"

Xander looked back at Stephanie to find her staring at him before she said "I love you too"

This time Xander stared back at her as a smile grew on his face "You do?"

Steph smiled back "Yes and there is something I wanted to do for a long time"

Xander didn't even get to ask her what it was before she pushed him onto his back on the bed. Steph then got on top of him and pulled off her shirt revealing her black lace bra. She ran her hands under his shirt as she leaned over him and enveloped his mouth in a kiss. After near a minute, Steph rose back up and started to undue his belt buckle.

Xander looked up at her and said "Just wondering, what about our flight that leaves in a couple of hours?"

Steph stopped and looked at him a little hurt "We can catch a earlier flight tomorrow"

Xander smiled "As long as we're clear" and then he started to undue his pants

Stephanie grins back as she reaches behind her back and unfastens her bra.

The next morning, Stephanie awoke to a horrible noise. It didn't take her long to realize that Xander wasn't in bed, but in the shower singing. She couldn't help but smile, Xander was wonderful in so many ways, but he was a terrible singer.

Steph stretched as she lay in bed. She glowed as last night played back in her head. She was in heaven when Xander and she had made love to each other. Never before had she been with someone that it was about the pleasure they both experience and not how many times the guy can get himself off.

She listened to Xander sing a little more, and then decided that she would have to do something about it. She got up and wrapped herself up in the blanket. Steph went to the bathroom door, slowly opened it and snuck in. She went to the shower and quick opened the shower curtain to reveal a naked Xander.

Xander jumped at first before seeing it was Steph "Oh good morning, hope I didn't wake you"

"Yeah you did" Steph replied, trying to hold back the laughter "But that's not why I'm here"

"Oh, then why?"

"Well, you seem to be wasting a lot of water" Stephanie dropped her blanket "and I think you need to learn to conserve more" She steps into the tub and pulls the curtain over "think how much water we would save if we showered together"

"I've got so much to learn" Xander said as he wrapped his arms around Steph and she wrapped hers around him. They pressed their bodies together and their lips locked.

As they were kissing, Xander realize that he wasn't wearing his eye patch and that it didn't seem to bother Steph. He had always had his eye patch on around other people, even Stephanie. Now was the first time he didn't have it on around another person and she didn't care. It made him feel good and he held Steph tighter as the kiss continued.

About an hour and a half later, Xander was loading his and Steph's luggage into the trunk of a cab. He looks over to the side to see Stephanie signing an autograph for a wrestling fan. His mind wanders back to last night and great it was. The pleasure and love he felt was like nothing else. Also there was the shower this morning, he never felt so clean before.

Xander shut the trunk "Steph, it's time to go"

She nodded at Xander and then said goodbye to the wrestling fan. Xander held the backseat door open for Steph. She kissed him on the cheek and got in. Xander follow her in and shut the door behind him. The cab driver started the meter and drove out the parking lot and onto the highway.

Xander pulled out his cell and started going threw the message on it that he got from last night when he and Steph were rolling around in bed. There was one from Buffy and Faith, which came as no surprise to him. The other came as a little surprise to him.

"Hey" Xander said "I've got a message from Cena" Xander pressed the button for another miss call "and one from Shawn" he went to the next "and one from Paul" he got confused "this isn't Paul Heyman's number, so who is it?"

Steph took a look at the number "It's Triple H"

"Then why doesn't it say Triple H"

"Because Paul is his real name"

Xander still looked confused "Triple H has a real name?"

Stephanie chuckled "Yes, he has a real name"

"Well, you learn something new each day" Xander said and started going threw his other message. He surprisingly had a number of them. A majority of them were from wrestlers and the rest were from his friends in LA and England.

TBC

Ending notes: If anyone knows of a good website I can start posting this story on, email me personally. Don't worry, I'm still posting it here first, it will just be another place for it.


	28. Chapter 28: United We Stand

Chapter 28

United We Stand

Vince McMahon was walking towards Brock Lesnar's locker room before a new Smackdown began. It was about 10 Minutes before the show started and, so far, there was no sign of Xander or his daughter, Stephanie. This is a good thing for him, if Xander didn't show tonight, because it would mean he would win the match tonight by default. Of course who was he kidding, there was still plenty of time left and Xander would show before the match.

On the other hand, Vince didn't really need to worry if Xander showed. He let the word get around that if anyone tried to be Xander's tag partner, they would face his wrath afterwards. Plus, said that neither Buffy nor Faith could be his partner. This would lead to his ace in the hole. An ace in the form of a tag partner that Xander would not be able to turn down, but would be his down fall.

Vince made it to Brock's door and knock before going in.

Brock stood up the instant he saw Vince "Mr. McMahon"

"Brock, how are you doing?" Vince asked, but really didn't want an answer and Brock knew it, so he didn't "I wanted to let you know that I've decided to make you my tag partner tonight for my match. It would be a perfect way for you to pay me back for giving you Goldberg at Wrestlemania"

"No" Brock answered back

"No?!" Vince was taken back by his answer "What do you mean 'no'? I remember last Smackdown you getting on your knees and begging me to give you a match against Goldberg and I gave you it. So now I expect some payback, which is why you're going to be my tag partner!"

Brock eyed him "If I remember correctly, you didn't want to give me the match until Austin came out and demand that you make it. Now why do I owe you anything?"

Vince started to get angry "Look Brock, I made that match and I can easily unmake it. Now are you going to do as I say?"

Brock tighten his fists as he said "Alright"

"That's better" Vince said and left the room.

Vince was not surprised by the attitude from Brock. His faction was falling apart as of late. The match between him and Xander couldn't have come at a better time. It would end the war between the two groups and that was good, because his team would eventually fall apart if the war lasted any longer.

Twenty minutes later, Faith was pacing back and forth in the parking lot. Xander and Stephanie still hadn't arrived. They were support to get here before the show and now it was ten minutes after it had began and they still weren't here. Everything was set up as Xander had asked, expect for the fact that Xander wasn't here.

Just then a limo pulled up. Once it stopped, the back door opened and Xander got out, followed by Stephanie. Xander was wearing his leather duster and black button down shirt, but instead of blue jeans, he was wearing black jeans. Basically, he was in all black. Stephanie was wearing her business suit. They both were smiling and holding hands as they walked up to Faith.

"Where the hell have the both of you been?" Faith said with aggravation "We have everything set up and Vince has already selected his tag partner and will be going to the ring with him and will want to know who your partner is"

Xander was still smiling "Don't worry, Faith, we have everything under control"

"I wish I had your confident" Faith replied ", on the other hand, your plan will catch Vince by surprise"

"Where's Buffy?" Stephanie asked

"She's back in the locker room talking to Willow on her cell" Faith answered "apparently, there has been some things happening back at the manor and Buffy is getting filled in"

"Guess we should go meet up with her" Xander said and the three started towards the locker room. Xander and Steph were still holding hands and Faith was following behind them.

Faith had saw Raw and had talked to Xander the next morning so she didn't have to ask about what happen. Even still, one could tell by the way they held hands and were smiling at each other. They were in love.

In the locker room, Buffy said goodbye to Willow and hit the end call button on her cell. She took a deep breath as she replayed everything that Willow had told her about what has been happening as of late. Buffy couldn't fight the feeling that she was needed over in England and not here.

Her attention was captured by the door opening and she saw Stephanie and Xander enter with Faith behind them.

Buffy smiled "Well if it isn't the love birds, it's about time you two arrived. Vince already has a partner"

"Yes, we know" Xander replied

"So, have you decided on the type of match your going to have at Wrestlemania" Buffy asked, Xander hadn't won tonight's match yet, which would give him the right to choice, but Buffy had no doubt about him winning. Especially since she knew who he picked as a tag partner.

Before Xander could answer, Faith jumped in "I know, your going to have a buried alive match, right" Faith just got stares back "Oh come on, it makes sense, because the loser's career in WWE is basically going to be buried...I mean Vince's career, not Xander's, because Xander is going to win, hands down"

Stephanie did not like the idea of a buried alive match "That match is not going to happen"

"What is a buried alive match?" Buffy asked "It can't be what it sounds like"

"Actually, it is" Faith answer

"Okay, that's disturbing" Buffy replied

"Well, even though the loser is buried alive" Steph said "There is a trapped door underneath, so he isn't buried...for long. Still we aren't going to have that type of match"

"Come on Steph, match is going to have to be big" Faith said

Steph did not like the idea of a buried alive match at all "It can be big without being buried alive"

Xander could tell Stephanie was getting upset by the idea Faith had given and decided to change the subject "So Buffy, what did Willow say?"

"No, wait" Steph said, before Buffy could answer "Tell me your not doing that match"

Xander saw the fear in Steph's eyes "Don't worry, I'm not picking that match" he said reassuring.

Stephanie felt relieved "Good, so Buffy what did she say?"

"Well" Buffy thought about what to say "She was just calling to tell me that Robert and Kennedy had gotten hurt, but don't worry, it's nothing big and they will be fine"

Xander got concern "How did they get hurt?"

"A demon attack" Buffy answered "but Willow said that they are handling it"

Xander could tell Buffy was holding something back and decided not to push and asked another question "Okay, if you say so, but I'm going to call later and check up on them. So, another question, who is going to be your and Faith's opponents tonight?"

"Charlie and Benjamin" Buffy said, while rolling her eyes "the self proclaimed Worlds Greats Tag Team"

"You don't seem to happy about facing them" Steph said

Buffy sighed "They just don't seem like they will put up much of a challenge. As Faith would say 'they won't be much fun'"

"I don't know, B. They have great team work together, which means they could be a challenge. Which means they could be fun" Faith said

Steph giggled "Do you always measure fun by how much a challenge someone or something is?"

Faith smiled back "Of course, take my first match in which I fought Torrie for example, she didn't fight back, just ended up being tossed around like a rag doll. That wasn't any fun...well it was a little fun... and funny" Faith started to laugh a little "Do you remember when she started screaming about her hair, now that was..." Faith stopped when she saw that they were all looking behind her and Buffy was trying to indicate behind her with her eyes. Faith turned around and saw a not to happy Torrie Wilson standing behind her with her hands on her hips "Oh, Torrie, I didn't hear you come in"

"Your door was open" Torrie stated back with a little harshness

"Yeah, well, I was just taking to my friends about" Faith tried hard to think of something "my fight with Torrie...Spelling, yeah, Torrie Spelling, she and I had it out once"

"Whatever" Torrie said back, then said to Xander "Shawn wants to talk to you and Vince will be going to the ring soon"

"Thanks, Torrie" Xander said and he and Stephanie started heading out the door "I'll go see what Shawn wants"

Torrie was about to follow them, but Faith stopped her and said "Hey Torrie, thanks for all the help you have been giving us tonight" Torrie had been helping getting everything set and keeping Shawn Michaels and Triple H apart. They didn't want Triple H to find out that Shawn was here.

Torrie stared back at Faith for a little before just leaving. She really didn't know what to think of Faith. One moment, she was knocker her around in the ring, the next she wanted to be her friend, then she was talking bad about her behind her back. Was Faith her friend or just someone jerking her around?

"God, could I have put my foot in my mouth anymore?" Faith said as she shut the locker room door.

"She'll get over it" Buffy said reassuring

"I hope so" Faith replied "So, B is that all Willow said, or is there something you were leaving out"

Buffy smirked, it was hard to hide anything from Faith and not that she was planning to, she was just hiding something from Xander for the time being. Buffy got a straight face before saying "Well, there was a demon attack, but that's not all she was calling about. Giles found a potential"

Faith was taken back by what she heard "You mean as not a slayer yet"

Buffy nodded "Yep, she was found in some city, I forget the name, in the north eastern part of Russia. Willow is not certain, but she believes that when we did the spell to activate all the slayers, it might have had a limited range"

"Well, we found slayers in Europe, Africa and Japan on the other side; maybe it didn't reach that area in between" Faith said

"Perhaps, Willow said she will get back to me when she learns more about it, but there is also more that you need to know about. Remember how I could sense that Lita was a slayer and that Isabel wasn't human. Well, not completely human"

"How could I forget" Faith remembered her first match with Lita and how Buffy came down to ringside during it to warn her about Lita being a slayer.

"Well, since you and I were already slayers when the spell went off, you and I might have gained new abilities. This explains how I was able to sense Lita and Isabel"

"Wait a minute; I couldn't sense Lita or Isabel"

"No offense, Faith, but you never have been known to have a focus mind, perhaps if you focus it a little, you'll be able to sense Lita" Buffy motion to Faith to take a seat next to her "Come on, try it"

Faith seemed a little hesitant at first, but then took a seat next to Buffy. She closed her eyes, controlled her breathing and cleared her mind. Suddenly as if her new power was just turned on, she could sense Lita in the building "Wow, B, I can sense her"

"Now try focusing on the person with her" Buffy said

"Huh" Faith said at first, but then sensed someone just as strong as Lita with her "Wait, I can sense that person, as powerful as Lita, but not a slayer" Faith opened her eyes "Is that Isabel"

"Sure is"

Faith stared at Buffy "You know I sense someone else even more powerful here" Buffy didn't respond and Faith continued "That being you Buffy and I don't think it was because I was sitting next to you that you seem a whole lot more powerful, you're a lot more stronger then you have been letting on"

"Yeah, I am and I don't know why you haven't grown just as strong, I mean the spell hit you just as much as it hit me. Maybe you're just taking longer, just like this power took awhile"

"Yeah" Faith wasn't happy "anyways, you've held back in our match and practices, don't do that anymore, okay, I don't need to be babied" Buffy didn't respond back, she just looked down with a guilty look. Faith could see this and decided to change the subject "Hey, you want to go welcome Isabel to Smackdown" Faith stood up with a naughty look

"Wait Faith, there is more" Buffy looked up

"Oh great, more" Faith sat back down

"This part is why I didn't tell Xander everything" Buffy started "Willow believes that the awakening spell might have affected the normal people around it as well. For example, Giles has been show some more Ripper like qualities as of late, Andrew seems to have developed quicker reflexes"

"And you think Xander has been affected also" Faith jumped in

"Yeah" Buffy replied "I was thinking about his injury and how quick he has healed from it. I had heard that other wrestlers like Edge and Triple H had similar injuries and they were out for nearly half a year. Xander was out for a few months and he is back good as new"

"You think he has improved healing ability?" Faith asked

"That or he could just be a quick healer naturally" Buffy answered

"So why didn't you want to tell him?"

"Giles was affected mentally and they tell me it's starting to become a problem. With Xander's match tonight, I didn't want him to worry he might have the same problem. Right now he needs to focus on his match. I'll tell him after"

"Sounds like a plan" Faith stood back up "now lets go give Isabel a greeting"

"I'm game" Buffy said with a grin

Once Buffy and Faith got to the door, Buffy said with an evil smile "You know, I might have been holding back in our match, but as I remember, I still pretty much kick your ass" Buffy then walked past her.

Faith follow her and couldn't help but smile back "Yeah, we'll see if that happens again if we ever go at it again"

"Anytime, anywhere" Buffy responded playfully

Out at ringside, Vince McMahon's music was playing as Vince was walking to the ring with Brock Lesnar. Vince had a smile as he strutted to the ring, while Brock didn't look to happy.

Cole: Here comes Vince McMahon and it seem like Brock is going to be his tag partner. I wonder who Xander's partner is going to be.

Tazz: Well, by what Mr. McMahon said on Raw, you know, about anyone who agrees to be Xander's partner will face repercussions, I don't know if he has one. In fact, Xander might end up going alone, and that would be dangerous for him.

Vince got into the ring and pull out a microphone out of his jacket "You all might have already figure out that my partner for tonight's match is Brock Lesnar, so the only question remains is who is Alexander's partner...no, the question is who will dare be his partner? I know your back there, Alexander, so come out here and let us know"

In the back, Xander and Stephanie walked up to the stage entrance. Xander had just finished going over some last minute detail with Shawn and now he was ready. He looked back at all the wrestlers behind him and smile. Despite what Vince had said, he and Stephanie had a lot of support from a lot of wrestlers. However, they didn't know that Shawn Michaels was here also supporting them. He looked to his right to a man pacing back and forth, keeping himself separate from the other wrestlers. Triple H was also here and offering to be his tag partner. Well, supposedly offering to be his partner, but Xander had heard from someone that he was being set up. That person being, Shawn, and of course, Triple H also didn't know that he was here.

Triple H nodded at Xander and Xander nodded back. As far as Triple H knows, he was Xander's partner tonight and everyone else here was just for show. He had it right about second part, but Xander wasn't choosing him. Xander was going to use him to get Vince to betray himself about the setup part, so Xander could be absolutely sure about it, and at the same time maneuver Shawn into being his partner. Later he would have a little payback for Triple H.

Xander looked at Steph "I guess we're ready" and he took out his sunglasses and put them on.

Steph smiled at him and they walked up to the stage entrance.

In the ring, Vince continued to call out Xander "Come on, Alexander, we don't have all day or are you already giving up"

Suddenly, Xander music started to play. It was Korn's remix vision of 'Did My Time'. Xander walked out onto the stage with Stephanie by his side. They both stopped on the stage.

At first, Vince was a little concerned about the smile on Xander's face, but then believed that his plan had worked.

Cole: Here is Xander with Stephanie and by the look on their faces; I think they have something planned.

Xander reached into his jacket and pulled out a microphone and began "No, Vince, I'm not giving up, I've only just begun. Now, I have to give it to you, I didn't really realize what you had said last Raw about nobody being allowed to be my tag partner until after"

Vince interrupted him "Hold on, I said that there would be a price to pay if someone tried to be your partner, I didn't say no one is allowed"

"Like there is much of a difference" Xander replied "Still, that is how you run things here, threw fear and control. Do as I say or you'll be sorry. The only problem, is when you rule threw fear, you are going to get people who will get tied of living in fear and rise up. Stephanie runs things threw earning the respect of other and in the process she gain it from those around her"

"What the hell are you getting at?" Vince yelled with annoyances

Xander got a smug smile "When you say that there would be consequences for being my tag partner, you were probably expecting everyone to back off, but the opposite happen. I got more offers then I knew what to do with"

Vince got extremely worried by what he had just heard.

"Now I'm going to bring them out here. First let me introduce to you my team mate in The Pack and friend of mine, Rey Mysterio" Xander indicated to the entrance and Rey came out "Next I bring to you two other cruiserweights on Smackdown, Billy Kidman and Tajire" Billy and Tajire walked out "The next two are two of the hardest hitting wrestlers in the WWE, I bring to you Hardcore Holly and the one, Billy Gunn" Billy Gunn and Holly made their way onto the stage

Cole: He has a good number of offers; I wonder which one he will choose

Tazz: Hold on Cole, I don't think he is done yet

Xander was enjoying the growing worried look on Vince's face "Don't think I'm done yet Vince, I got more. Now the next couple of offers, I was surprised to get, considering they don't like me very much, but I guess they don't like you even more. First let me bring out John Cena" the crowed went wild as Cena walked out onto the stage "As everyone knows, Cena and I got into it last week, but he is will to put it aside in order to get rid of you. The next guy I'm about to bring out has fought me in the ring, The Big Show" Big Show walked out and Vince was really shocked "Even he is tired of you and would rather have Stephanie in charge. I also got an offer from Eddie but I told him thanks but right now he needs to stay focus on Kurt. Now do you get what I am saying about the difference between fear and respect?"

Tazz: That is a good portion of the roster

Vince was completely dum founded and shock by the scene on the stage "You mean all of them don't...want me in charge anymore"

"Not just them" Xander responded "I got an offer as far as Raw, an offer that I would be stupid to turn down" Vince didn't show it, but he was starting to feel relieved inside, perhaps the important part of his plan would still work out "that offer being from the Game, Triple H"

Triple H's music started and The Game walked out onto the stage and stared at Vince with anger in his eyes. Vince stared back with the same anger, but inside he was thinking (Thank God)

Cole: Oh my God, It's Triple H, Triple H is on Smackdown and he could be Xander's partner.

Tazz: More than that, Cole, Xander has form a united front against Mr. McMahon and at the head of that united front is The Game, Triple H.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Triple H. With his music, the lights flashing, and his trademark water bottle in one hand, it was all about the look. The other wrestlers just came out on stage, but Hunter had to make a show about it. It wouldn't be so bad if he was really on their side, and not trying to play them for chumps.

Triple H's music stopped and Triple H stood next to Xander

"Yep, the Cerebral Assassin, the Game, Triple H" Xander continued "has come to help me and Stephanie out...but you're going to have to call me stupid because I'm going to have to turn his offer down"

Cole: What!!? He can't be serious?!

Tazz: Well, I guess we're going to have to call him stupid

Everyone was staring at Xander in shock, from Vince to Triple H, who thought he was going to be Xander's partner, to even the other wrestlers who were out there.

Xander started to explain "Aside from the reason that I'm dating his ex, Hunter is a Raw wrestler and this is Smackdown, for that reason, I can't choose him"

Vince had to think of something and think of something quick "No, No, wait, if that S.O.B. Triple H wants to defy me, then I say bring him on and I'll show him whose boss!"

"But Vince, He's a Raw wrestler" Xander reminded him

"Hey, when I said for you to get a partner, I didn't say he had to be from Smackdown. Our match at Wrestlemania affects both shows, so it's only fitting that one of the Raw wrestlers get involved" Vince hoped this convinced him to pick Hunter.

Xander smirked; he was making this too easy "Well, if you put it that way, then there shouldn't be any problem with my real choice for a tag partner. How about we play his music and bring him out here"

Cole: Who the hell is he talking about?

Suddenly Shawn Michaels's music started and Shawn came dancing out onto the stage.

Tazz: Oh my god, Cole, its Shawn Michaels.

Shawn stopped dancing as his music stopped and he got right in Triple's face. The two stared at each other, ready to pounce. It all had to due to their long rivalry and their upcoming match at Wrestlemania 20.

Xander stepped in-between the two "Hold up guys, I know you hate each other, but now is not the time"

Vince was near panic "No, no, you can't have Shawn as your tag partner"

"Why not?" Xander replied mockingly "You said it was okay to have a Raw wrestler, so why is it alright for me to pick Hunter, but not Shawn"

Tazz: That's a good question, Cole

Vince found the eyes of all the wrestlers on him. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to expose Triple H, but due to his own ego about being caught when he thought he had a perfect plan "You know what, if you want Shawn, you can have him for your partner. I don't care"

Vince didn't know it, but he had already betrayed himself about Hunter. Xander simply responded "Well, I guess it's settled then, my tag partner is Shawn Michaels. Be kicking your ass later tonight" Xander's music hit the speakers.

Xander took Steph's hand and they started heading backstage. Xander signaled to the other wrestlers to follow him, but before they could, Shawn and Hunter were staring each other down face to face. Rey and Hardcore backed them off from each other and stayed between them as they went backstage.

Cole: Can you believe this?! Shawn Michaels will compete on Smackdown.

Tazz: That means that Brock and Shawn will face each other in the ring for the first time. Of course, it would have been nice to see Triple H and Brock square off.

Cole: I don't know about that Tazz, there was something wrong about how easily Mr. McMahon was going to let Triple H fight as Xander's tag partner.

Tazz: Do you think Mr. McMahon and Triple H were trying to set up Xander?

Cole: I'm pretty sure of it

Elsewhere, Buffy and Faith were hiding around the corner from Lita's locker room. They were waiting for Isabel to exit the room in which they would give her a welcoming, and it wasn't going to be a nice one.

Even though they didn't see what had happen at ringside, they did know what was going to happen and Faith was currently talking about one wrestler that was involved "It's just that I thought that Big Show was part of the Corporation, even though he said he wasn't, so naturally I was surprised when he volunteered to be Xander's partner. So I guess I was wrong, but on the other hand, he could have been doing the same thing Hunter was doing" Faith looked at Buffy and saw that she had a distance look on her face and wasn't paying attention "Hey B, are you listening?"

"Huh, what?" Buffy said as she came out of her thoughts "Oh, of course, Xander tag partner with Big Show and The Corporation was wrong, but same as Hunter"

Faith looked at Buffy amusingly "Yeah, something like that. What is on your mind?"

Buffy sighed "Just thinking about all that is going on at the manor and how I should be there helping them out"

"Don't sweet it B, if Willow needed our help, she would have asked for it" Faith reassured "She is not one of those people who don't know how to ask"

"I know, but still, it feels like I should be there"

Before Faith could respond, Isabel and Lita exited the locker room and began talking outside the door. Faith peeked around the corner "Look B, we'll talk more about this later tonight, right now we have business to attend to"

Buffy also looked around the corner "So how are we going to handle them"

"I have a pretty simple idea" Faith answered

"So, we are going to have to be careful" Isabel said to Lita "because they are dangerous alone, but together, Buffy and Faith are deadly...but we are going to show everyone that..."

"Hey Isabel" Buffy yelled from down the hall "You show up on Smackdown and don't even stop by to say hi...on the other hand, I can understand the fear you have towards me. I mean, you have always attacked me from behind"

Isabel got piss and charged Buffy headed on. Lita suddenly realized what Buffy was doing and yelled "Isabel, wait!" but it was too late. As Isabel got near Buffy, Faith jumped from the corner and gave Isabel one hell of a close line. Isabel hit the ground hard and was out.

Buffy and Faith stood over an unconscious Isabel before turning their attention to Lita, who was still standing by her door, a little shocked at what just happen. Then they started to advance on Lita with a deadly look on their faces. Lita should have run, she would never admit it, but she was afraid of both of them. However, she didn't want to show it, so she did the stupid thing and took up a fighting stance, ready to take them both on.

Buffy and Faith got right up in Lita face, staring her down.

Finally after a half a minute, Buffy said "You might what to take care of her" Buffy pointed to Isabel "She'll be alright, but she going to wake up with one hell of a headache" Buffy and Faith then walked off leave Lita thankful that they didn't do anything to her, but also left her even more worried about their match at Westlemania.

Xander was walking back to The Pack's locker room where he would get ready for his match later tonight. On his right side, Steph walked with him, still holding hands with him, but on his left side, Triple H was yelling in his ear about his choose of tag partner.

"I'm telling you, you need me in your corner, not Shawn" Triple H argued "Shawn will let you down. He can't do anything right. He been trying to defeat for the longest time and has never succeeded"

"As I remember he did beat you once" Xander responded without looking at him "and you responded by hitting him with a sledge hammer"

"Okay, he beat me once, but he paid for it afterwards" Triple H continued to argue his point "and that's why I'm the person you should pick, someone that will make Vince pay tonight no matter the outcome of the match"

As they got to the locker room door, Stephanie couldn't keep quit any longer and said to Hunter annoyingly "Why the hell do you care?! The last time we saw each other, you were about to attack me until Buffy and Faith came to my rescue and the time before that, you blew me off and joined Eric Bischoff on Raw! So why the concern now?!"

Triple H was take back "Look Steph, I know we had our differences in the past, but after what your father did to you at No Way Out, I had to help you in some way. We were married once"

"Don't remind me" Steph replied in a low tone

Before Triple H could respond, Xander jumped in "Anyways, back to what we where talking about, Hunter, thanks for your offer, but I think I'm going with Shawn"

"You're making a mistake" Triple H stated back

"Life is full of mistakes" Faith said with a smile as she walked up to the group "It's what you learn from them that counts"

"Faith, what's up? Where's Buffy?" Xander asked

"She went to talk to Shawn and by the look on Hunter's face, I can tell he is not to happy about your decision" Faith answered

"No, he is not" Xander replied

"So I guess everything went like it was supposed to?" Faith asked with a under line question.

"That and more so" Xander answered both questions "Faith, why don't you walk Hunter back to his car"

"Wait, I'm not going yet" Triple H jumped in "I could still help you out if Vince tries anything tonight"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Xander said firmly

"Come on, Hunter" Faith said "We have it all covered or about to. So why don't you just take the night off" She put her arm around his shoulder and started leading him to his locker room "Lets go get your stuff"

Triple H grunted back, but when with her. He would leave, but then double back and interfere and cost Xander the match before he knew what hit him. However as he was walking away with Faith, he looked back at Xander and was worry about the look on his face. Something about it told him that Xander already knew that he was in league with Vince. Still it didn't matter, he would still pretend to leave and come back and interfere on Vince's behalf.

As Xander and Stephanie watch Hunter walk away with Faith, Buffy came up behind them and asked "Faith is taking care of Triple H?"

"Yeah" Stephanie answered

"Cool" Buffy replied "But I hope she doesn't take too long, our match is soon" Buffy then entered their locker room

"Well, you know Faith" Xander simply stated and he and Steph followed her.

Hunter and Faith stopped off to get his bags and then they were off to the parking lot. Faith was talking but, Hunter wasn't listening, he was thinking about how he was going to cost Xander the match. He didn't know that Faith had other plans.

"I was even more surprised that you wanted to be Xander's partner then Big Show wanting to be" Faith said as she walked with Triple H in the parking lot to his car.

"Really" Triple H responded, not really listening or looking at her.

"We had our suspicions about your offers" Faith stopped walking and then said in a low angry voice "Which were later confirmed"

Hunter stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to look at her, but was met by a fist to his face that knocked him on his butt.

"We suspected that you were going to try something, but didn't want to jump to any conclusion" Faith said with venom and kicked him chest, sending him flat on his back.

Faith started to walk around Triple H "But then a source confirmed our suspicions"

"Shawn" Triple H muttered as he lay on the ground, holding his face in pain.

Faith picked him up by the back of the neck "You should be more careful where you have your conversions with Vince" She tossed him on his back on the hood of a near by car. By this point a camera was filming what was going on.

Faith punched him once again in the face "Shawn spotted you talking to him out in the hallway after Raw, and even though he couldn't make out what the two of you were saying, he did hear Xander's name" she punched him again and his head bounced on the hood "When you told Xander you wanted to be his partner, we were able to piece it together" She then grabbed him by the hair on his head "Just for the hell of it, we got Vince to expose the plan tonight when he insisted that you be Xander's partner. Now you better get the hell out of here, because if I see you here again, I'm going to make sure that you don't make it to Wrestlemania" Faith let go of him and started to walk away "The only reason I don't finish you off right now is because Shawn doesn't want you to have any excuse when you lose to him at the pay per view"

As Faith was leaving, medics and officials were running in to assist Triple H.

Cole: It seems that Hunter was on Mr. McMahon's side and was trying to set up Xander

Tazz: Hunter paid the price and Faith made him pay it, which goes to show you that not even The Game can stand up to her. In fact, no one can.

Cole: Well, expect Buffy...and maybe Lita

Tazz: Nah, Lita just got lucky and Buffy didn't beat her

Cole: Yeah, thanks to Mr. McMahon, if wasn't for him, I believe Buffy would have won

As Cole and Tazz argued, back in his locker room, Vince stood shock at what he had just saw on TV. His ace in the whole was just taken out by Faith. This night isn't going too well for him.

Short time later, Buffy and Faith were walking to the ringside entrance where they would soon head out to the ring for their match. Torrie Wilson was tagging along side of them, a little amazed at their choice on topic.

"I don't care what you say" Buffy said "Charlie is cuter"

"You are nuts, Shelton Benjamin is definitely more cute then Charlie" Faith replied "He got that smile that is so attractive"

Buffy laughed "That smile makes him look like a weasel"

Faith rolled her eyes "You don't what you're talking about"

Torrie finally jumped in "I can't believe the two of you. These guys are going to be your opponents and you're arguing about who is the cuter one"

"All part of having fun" Faith said "there is nothing wrong with that"

The three of them made it to the ringside entrance. Charlie Hass and Shelton Benjamin had just headed out and Buffy and Faith were next.

"Are the two of you heading out separate or together?" The stage manger asked

"Together" Faith answer

"Okay, whose music will be played?"

"Faith's music" Buffy answered and then said to Faith "yours has more of an up beat"

Faith smiled back at Buffy

As the stage manger spoke into his headset, Faith said to Torrie "You know, you have been a big help tonight, how about we make you a Pack member"

Torrie smiled "I would love to be a member"

"I bet you would" Buffy said, then grabbed Faith by the arm "Faith, can I talk to you" she pulled her to the side "Not that I'm opposed to making her a member, but shouldn't we all be included in a decision like that"

Before Faith could reply, her music started to play and the stage manger signaled for them to head out.

"I guess we add this to the 'Talk about it later' list" Buffy said

As the slayers were about to head out threw the curtain, Faith said to Torrie "Come on, what better way to say you're with us, then to stand in our corner during the match"

Torrie smiled again and headed out with them. Buffy just sighs and shakes her head as she went out.

As the three women came out of the ringside entrance, everyone was surprised to see Torrie with them.

Cole: Torrie is walking out with Buffy and Faith

Tazz: I guess she has chosen a side

Buffy and Faith got in the ring as Torrie stayed outside in their corner. Shelton Benjamin decided to start off the match, but Buffy and Faith still needed to decide.

"I'm going in first" Buffy said

"No, let me go first" Faith replied "When Charlie is tag in, I'll tag you in, but Ben is mine"

Buffy tried to keep herself from laughing again "That is some strategy"

"Hey, you think Charlie is cute one, so you get him when he is in the ring" Faith looked at Ben "and I get Benjamin when he is tagged in" Benjamin looked back at Faith like she was just another opponent. Faith figured that the boy had guts or he just didn't know what he was getting into.

The bell rang for the match to start and Faith and Ben started to circle each other looking for an opening to attack. Suddenly, Faith charged at Ben. All Ben had time to do is put his arms up and tried to block the blow. When he didn't feel the blow come, he lowered his arms and saw Faith standing in front of him.

"This seems all too familiar" Faith said and looked back at Torrie, then she spun around and caught Benjamin with a spin kick to his chin. He spun around once before hitting the ground. He wasn't knocked out, just in pain.

"Come on, Ben, you have to try harder then that" Faith said "or it won't be any fun"

As Benjamin got to his feet, he realized that he and Charlie were in over their heads.

In the Pack's locker room, Xander and Stephanie sat together on the couch as they watched the match. They weren't too surprised when it looked like Charlie or Ben got a move or two off, because they knew Buffy and Faith would let them just to make the match more fun. However, they were confused by the fact that every time Shelton Benjamin was in, Faith would tag in and Buffy would tag in every time Charlie was in.

Steph was leaded up against Xander's side as she watched the match. Without taking her eyes off the Television she asked "Xander, what type of match are you going to pick?"

"Everyone will find out after I win, even you" Xander answered

Stephanie leaned in closer to him and started to trace her finger up and down his chest "Oh, you can tell me" she said in a light seductive voice

Xander looked at her finger moving up and down his chest "Uh...really Steph, you'll find out later"

Steph stopped tracing his chest and lightly turned his face to hers. Her lips were just an inch away from his and with a playful pout; she said "Pretty please, if you tell me I make it worth you wild"

Xander started to feel his resistances fade away "Really, Steph, you need to...uh...okay, it's a..." Suddenly the up roar of the audience from the TV caught Xander's attention. Buffy had connected with a spin kick to Charlie Hass, knocking him out.

Buffy when for the pin and Benjamin jumped in the ring to try and break it, but Faith intercepted him and hit him with a close line. The ref counted the three count and Buffy and Faith were declared the winners.

Buffy and Faith celebrated in the ring as Shelton Benjamin went to check on Charlie. After a minute, Buffy and Faith joined Torrie outside the ring and started heading to the backstage. Halfway up the walk way, Buffy and Faith looked back at the ring and both blew Charlie and Benjamin a kiss. Charlie, who was still on the mat but conscious, and Benjamin, kneeing next to him, looked back at them with a confused look. Buffy and Faith laughed at the look they received from the guys and continued to head backstage. Torrie followed them and was laughing herself. She finally knew what Faith meant with having fun with the match.

After Xander and Steph watched the slayers and Torrie head backstage on TV, Stephanie went back to trying to get her info. With the same seductive voice, she said "Now where were we, oh yeah, you were about to tell me about the match"

Xander started to inch back "Steph, really, just wait until after I win tonight's match"

Stephanie stood up and gave her playful pout again "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I leaving" she walks to the door "I'm going to talk to Buffy and Faith. They tell me everything"

Xander chucked as she left the room and then went to get his wrestling outfit so he could change.

A few minutes later, Xander had already put on his black leather pants and a pair of black army boots. He currently didn't have a shirt on as he was deciding whether to wear his regular black shirt with short sleeves or his sleeveless black shirt. He suddenly realized that he had a thing for black attire and if he wasn't careful he would end up like Angel.

As Xander laughed to himself as he pictured himself walking, talking and acting like Angel, he didn't notices Sable sneaking in the room with a cameraman behind her. In fact, Xander didn't notice her until she was right behind him and she reach and put her hand on his shoulder.

Xander turned around and jumped back. He covered his chest with his short sleeve shirt in his hand and said "Sable! What the hell are you doing in here?!!"

"You don't need to cover up" Sable said seductively as she reached over and pulled his shirt away "You have nothing to be ashamed of"

Sable stepped forward and tried to touch Xander's chest, but Xander took two steps back and knocked her hand away.

"Sable, get the hell out!" Xander said angrily

"Oh, come on, Xander, I was just going to give you a good luck kiss for you match tonight" Sable said in even lower seductive voice

"Don't need it, don't want it" Xander barked back "Now leave!"

"You going to make me" Sable wasn't affected by Xander's tone "Maybe by carrying me on those muscled shoulders of yours"

An angry voice came from behind "Get away from him, you bitch"

Sable turned around to see an angry Stephanie standing at the doorway

"Steph, I didn't hear you come in" Sable said sarcastically

"Well, everyone is going to hear you leave when I throw you out of here!" Steph yelled back and gave chase.

Stephanie chased Sable around the room and followed her out the door. Xander followed them both out into the hallway.

Sable ran for her life down the hallway from Stephanie until she saw Paul Heyman. She quickly hid behind him, but that didn't stop Steph. As Sable used Paul as a shield from Steph, Steph kept trying to reach past him to get at Sable. Paul was trapped between the fight the two women were having. Finally, Steph grabbed and ripped off Sable's top. Sable fell backward, and brought Paul down on her when she grabbed him in an attempt to keep herself from falling but fail and brought him with her. Sable was not wearing a bra.

Stephanie would have continued her attack on Sable, but Xander grabbed her by the waist and held her back. Paul Heyman got up and was not to happy. Sable gotten back up and was using Xander's shirt, which she still had, to cover herself. By this time, Faith had joined the scene and was standing next to Xander and Stephanie.

"All right, that's enough out of the two of you!" Paul yelled at Sable and Steph "If both of you want to fight, then it's going to happen in a match...at Westlemania"

"Oh no, I'm not fighting her" Sable said firmly

"Don't be such a coward" Steph snapped back

"Coward?!" Sable was shocked "Fine, but we fight in a match of my choice"

"Anything" Steph replied, not fearing her in any match

"Anything...then how about a bra and panties match" Sable challenged

"Fine" Stephanie quickly accepted, in fact, so quick that it can as a shock to everyone

Faith and Xander were extremely shock by not only how quick she accepted the match, but the fact that she agreed to it. Xander let go of her and step to her side and stared at her with a shock look. Faith stared at her from the other side.

"Fine, then it's agreed" Heyman said "At Wrestlemania 20, the two of you will fight in a Bra and panties match"

"And when I win" Sable said "I'm going to get a victory kiss from Xander and then show him what a real woman is like"

Before Stephanie could said anything, Xander started to laugh "A really woman, Sable, you are anything but real. Come on, you're 50 plastic"

Sable wasn't fazed by Xander's insult "Oh Xander, you're such a tease"

Steph was about to charge Sable again, but Faith, this time, grabbed Steph before she could "Come on, Steph, let's go back to the locker room and cool off"

Xander was about to follow, but first turned to Sable and said "Can I have my shirt back"

"Here you go" Sable said in low voice and held it out for him and made no effort to cover her breast.

Xander got an uneasy feeling in his stomach and quickly turned away and started in the direction Faith and Steph went "On second thought, you can keep it"

"Oh, a present for me, Thank you Xander" Sable replied and Xander didn't respond. He just kept walking away

Tazz: Did you hear that, Cole, a Bra and Panties match with Stephanie and Sable. That is something I'm not going to miss.

Cole: Yes, that promises to be an interesting match and another Pack vs. The Corporation match. To tell you the truth, I'm a little surprised that Stephanie would agree to that match

Tazz: Well Cole, Stephanie wants to get at Sable in a bad way and she is willing to get at her anyway possible, even in a Bra and Panties match. Of course, after what we saw, I don't think Sable will be wearing a bra or panties.

Cole: You may just be right, Tazz

Faith finally made it back to their locker room with Stephanie. All the way there, Steph was going on about how much she hates Sable and was still ranting about it.

Finally Faith said "Cool down girl, or you're going to give yourself a heart attack"

Stephanie rubbed her head and said "I can't help it, I just hate her"

"Fine, when Xander wins his match at Wrestlemania and you take over the company, you can fire her" Faith respond in a calming voice

"Speaking of matches at Wrestlemania" Xander said as he came threw the door "I'm a little surprised that you would agree to a Bra and Panties match"

Steph smiled at Xander "Why Xander, didn't you say that I'm better looking then any diva in the WWE"

"Well, yeah" he replied

Steph walked up to him "Then why are you surprised?"

"I'm just saying that it isn't a type of match that you would usually do" Xander responded

"Anything to get my hands on her and destroy her" Stephanie said

"Hey guys" Buffy said as she entered the room "Xander, Shawn is waiting and your..." Buffy stopped when she realized that Xander was topless. She just stared at him for a moment.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Xander asked, not realizing why she was staring at him

Buffy's face turned a little red as she said "Nice"

Xander suddenly realized that she was staring at his chest and he could feel his ego flare. Having Sable look at him like that left an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but having Buffy stare at him, now that was a good thing.

Stephanie smirked, she couldn't blame Buffy, Xander had looked good before, but since he started working out, he was even better. She walked over to his bag and grabbed his other shirt, the sleeveless one. Steph walked over to Xander and handed it to him. The best part of all of this was that Xander was all hers.

Xander took the shirt and put it on and then winked at Buffy.

"You were saying" Steph said to Buffy and broke her out of her trance.

"Huh...oh yeah" Buffy replied "Xander, your match is next"

"Thanks Buffy" Xander said and walked over and grabbed his elbow pads and leather duster.

As Stephanie and Xander walked out the locker room together Xander said "This wrestling attire doesn't make me look too Undertaker like...does it"

Faith watched Buffy as Buffy watched Xander go.

"I agree with you" Faith said "but 'nice' doesn't do him justice"

"I know" Buffy said "But I didn't want to drool in front of Stephanie"

"But Buffy, you were drooling"

Buffy quickly wiped at her mouth but found nothing. When she realized she had been tricked she stared back at Faith with a half smile. Faith chuckled back.

Shawn Michaels was stretching at the ringside entrance as he was waiting for Xander. Just then he spotted Xander walking with Stephanie towards him. Xander currently seem to be talking to her about something.

"It's just that I don't want to seem like I'm ripping off his attire" Xander said to Steph as they walked up to Shawn "Well, his American bad ass attire"

"You could have gone with the attire I suggested" Steph replied

"Yeah, well, that made me look like Neo from the Matrix" Xander said

"No, the outfit you were wearing earlier made you look like you were from the Matrix" Steph responded

Xander let out a sigh "Shawn, does this attire make me look like I'm ripping off Undertaker"

Shawn looked at him strangely "Boy, you need to concentrate on the match and not on your attire"

"I know, I know" Xander responded "It's just that I think I need to come up with new outfit"

"Xander, Shawn is right" Steph jumped in "you need to stay focus on the match, and you can worry about your clothes later"

"I'm not to worry about tonight's match" Xander said with confidents "I can more then handle Vince and Shawn can take care of Brock. Also if Vince has any secondary plan, Buffy and Faith have our backs"

"I hope your right" Steph said

Xander's music started to play and he was given the signal to head out. He looked back at Shawn and said "I'll see you out there" and then he and Steph headed out.

Xander went out with energy similar to Edge and Steph walked along side him. The audience gave him a loud warm welcome. Once the two got into the stage, Shawn came out, and was cheered. He danced down to the ring like he always does and got in the ring and he and Xander smacked fists.

Next, Vince McMahon's music started and Vince came down to the ring, but didn't get in. He was waiting for his partner, Brock Lesnar. He stood there as the people booed him and finally Brock's music started and Brock made his way down to the ring. Brock received just as bad of a welcome from the crowed as Vince did. When Brock got down to Vince's side, the two of them got in the ring.

Xander and Shawn stood at there corner of the ring, deciding who was going to go in first. At the other corner, Vince and Brock stood, but for them, they had already decided. Well, Vince decided, it was going to be Brock. Vince took a quick look over at the other side and saw his daughter standing outside the ring, in Xander and Shawn's corner. He saw his daughter look back at him with hatred. He had seen that look in her eyes for him before, but this time it was different. This time, he deserved it even though he wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't admit that he had been giving his daughter hell from quite a long time now. However, his daughter needed to learn a number of lessons and he had to take some extreme measures to make her learn them, because there is no other way she would listen. At least that is what he keeps tell himself so he can sleep at night. Still, the look she was giving him made him want to run and hide.

"I'm going in first" Xander said firmly

"No, Brock is starting first" Shawn responded "So I should start off"

"But..."

"Trust me Xander" Shawn cut him off before he could argue "You can have Vince when he tags in, but I should take Brock Lesnar"

"Your right" Xander agreed

Finally, Xander and Vince got outside the ropes in their corners and the bell rang for the match to begin.

Tazz: This is it, Cole, we're going to see Shawn Michaels and Brock Lesnar fight in the same ring.

Cole: Don't forget the main purpose of this match, Tazz, it is to determine what type of match Vince and Xander will fight in at Wrestlemania 20, and whoever wins that match could change the balance of power in the WWE.

Shawn and Brock started off by circling each other, and then they locked up. After a few second, Brock, use his strength, was able to shove Shawn back and Shawn landed on his butt.

Shawn stares back at Brock as he got up, showing no fear despite what happen. He couldn't show fear, not when it came to Brock Lesnar, because if he did, Brock would be all over him in a second. Shawn again locked up with Lesnar, but the results was the same. This time when Shawn got back up, he raised his hands up, in a challenge for a strength test. Brock accepted, thinking how stupid Shawn was for it. The two of them locked their hands together and gave it all their strength. However, Shawn was setting up Brock and he suddenly kicked Brock in the mid section and caused him to bend over. Shawn then upper cut Brock and followed up by bounce off the ropes behind him and giving Brock a close line. Brock didn't fall down, just stubble backwards. Shawn tried again with another close line, but only caused Brock to stubble back some more. Brock was near the ropes, so this time Shawn ran over and flying drop kicked him and Brock fell backward over the ropes and on to the ground outside the ring. When Brock Lesnar hit the ground the crowed when wild and Brock was frustrated as he got up, but didn't get a breather as Shawn hit him with a baseball slide from inside the ring.

Brock hit the ground again and Shawn got out and went after him. He picked up Brock and slammed his head on the outside of the ring. Shawn then followed up by whipping him into the steel post. He then picked up Brock and rolled him back in the ring and got in himself. Shawn and Brock continued to fight in the ring, with Shawn always getting the upper hand. Brock was stronger, but Shawn was faster and had more ring experience then Brock. Plus Shawn had fought plenty of guys bigger then him, so he knew what he was doing. Neither of them really made an effort to tag their partners in. For Shawn, he did want to risk Xander fighting Brock. He knew Xander had come a long way, but he didn't think he was ready for Brock Lesnar. For Brock, he knew Vince wouldn't want to be tag while Shawn was standing and able to fight. That and the fact that Brock didn't even want to be Vince's partner to begin with, so even though he was getting beat up by Shawn, he really didn't want tag Vince in and make it seem like they were working like a team.

After a series of wrestling moves on Brock, Shawn went up to the top rope and dropped down on Brock with a flying elbow drop.

Cole: Shawn has connected with the flying elbow off the top rope

Tazz: Shawn has been dominating Lesnar so far

Shawn got back up and back up a little from Brock. Shawn started to stomp his foot indicating his finisher, sweet chin music. Brock slowly got up and Shawn instantly connected with the super kick. Shawn went for the pin. The ref could only count to two before Vince had gotten in the ring and pulled Shawn off Brock. Vince gave a sigh of relief before Xander chased him out the ring. Xander followed him out and round the ring.

Shawn was watching Xander chasing Vince before turning back to Brock and seeing him slowly get to his feet. As Brock got up, Shawn tried to go for another super kick, but Brock was able to duck in and counter with a devastating close line. Shawn flipped over on to his stomach. Brock followed up by picking up Shawn and performing a back breaker on him. This was bad for Shawn, because his weak area was his back.

Before Brock could follow up, He heard Vince telling him to tag him in. Vince, who was now back on the ropes on his side of the ring, wants to be tag in because Shawn was now down. Xander was back on his side, and was trying to encourage Shawn to find the strength to get over to his side and tag him in.

Brock was staring at Vince with frustration when he looked down and saw Shawn crawling toward Xander. Brock quickly grabbed Shawn by the foot and dragged him back over to his side. Brock then dropped an elbow on Shawn's back. Vince was still yelling at Brock to tag him in so Brock gave a sigh of frustration and tagged Vince in.

Vince got in the ring and started to strut his way over to Shawn Michaels. Vince gave a hard kick on Shawn side. Vince pointed and dared Xander to come in after him. Xander almost did, but Steph stopped him and warned Xander that Vince just wanted him to get in the ring and distract the ref, who would be trying to get Xander back in his corner, so Vince could do an illegal move. Xander cursed at himself for almost falling for such an obvious trick. He can't count how many times at home in the past when he was watching wrestling on TV and was yelling at other wrestlers for falling for it. Xander was thankful that Stephanie was able to stop him.

Vince glared at his daughter, but then turned his attention back to Shawn. He picked Shawn up and DDTed him back on the mat. Vince then when for the pin, but instead of getting down, covering him and hooking the leg, Vince just put his foot on Shawn and flexed his muscles while doing it. Shawn, of course, kicks out after one.

Cole: What arrogances by Mr. McMahon to think that he could beat Shawn so easily

After failing to pin Shawn, Vince lock Shawn in a finger four leg lock. Vince had it lock in well as Shawn started to feel pain in his legs and lower back. Xander started to get the audience in support of Shawn and cheered him to tag. Shawn tried to get to the ropes but couldn't make it.

"Come on, Shawn, you can break the hold" Xander cheered

"You can do it, Shawn" Steph added

Shawn finally figured he couldn't get to the ropes, so he did the next best thing. Using a good amount of strength, he flipped both him and Vince over. This reversed the move and caused the pain to shift to Vince. Vince let out a scream of pain once the move was reverse. After a minute, Vince was able to reach for the bottom rope and the hold was released.

Vince was on the ground, holding his legs in pain. He didn't see Shawn muster up the strength and pull himself over to Xander and tag him in.

Xander got in quickly, but then started to walk over to Vince slowly. Vince didn't know Xander was in. The audience started to cheer wildly and all he did was wonder why. Xander was standing right over him before Vince finally rolled over and saw him. Fear spread across Vince's face as he looked up in the fire that buried in Xander's one good eye.

Tazz: This is it, Cole, a preview of Wrestlemania 20

Vince used the ropes to pick himself up and was now backed up against them as Xander took another step closer.

"Now, Now, Alexander" Vince's voice quivered with fear "We don't have to do this. I'm the Chairman of the WWE and I can give you anything you want"

"That's just it" Xander's voice was filled with venom "I want your chairmanship" Suddenly Xander grabbed Vince by the arm, punched him twice in the face, and then whipped him towards the ropes on the other side of the ring. Xander ran toward Vince as he bounced off the ropes and rammed his knee into Vince's mid section. On impact, Vince flipped over and landed on his back. Xander followed up by stomping on him a few times. Xander then kneeled down on the mat next to him, grabbed the back on his head and started laying in punch after punch to his head.

After a number of hits, Xander finally stopped and stood back up. He grabbed Vince's feet and was about to put him in a sharp shooter, but Vince counter by shoving him on his butt with his feet.

As Xander fell, Vince quickly rolled over and crawled as fast as he could to his corner and reach up to Brock Lesnar for a tag. Everyone was shock and surprised when Brock refused to tag in. Vince was shock and angry at the same time. Even Xander, as he got to his feet, was shocked.

Tazz: What's going on? Why is Brock refusing to be tag?

Cole: Maybe he's switching sides

Vince got up and quickly tried to slap Brock on the shoulder as a tag, but Brock saw it coming and jumped off the apron before Vince could touch him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vince yelled at Brock

"I'm not fighting him!" Brock yelled back and pointed at Xander

Cole: He just said he's not fighting Xander. Is he afraid of him?

"I'll fight Shawn, but not Xander" Brock added

"Oh, I get it" Faith said as she, Buffy, Rey, and Torrie sat in The Pack's locker room, watching the fight

"Get what?" Torrie asked

"Why Brock won't fight Xander" Faith answered

"Why?" Rey asked

"Because last time he fought Xander and injured him, he had Buffy come after him" Faith answered "and even though B didn't take his title, she did knock him around the ring, humiliate him and put the fear of god in him. I'm sure that is not something he wants to repeat"

Vince continued to stare at Brock with shock and anger. Xander decided to take the opportunity and ran up behind Vince and kick the feet from under him. Vince fell flat on his back. Xander then grabbed Vince by the arm and dragged him to the middle of the ring.

Once in the middle, Xander hit Vince with a leg drop, and after he pick him up and whipped him into his corner, right next to Shawn. Vince hit the corner back first and was slumped up against it. Xander followed up by running over and hitting Vince with a flying leg drop that knocked Vince into a sitting position. Even though Xander was right next to Shawn, he didn't tag him in; Xander just started stomping a hole into Vince.

After a short time, the ref had to stop Xander because Xander wasn't stopping. The ref backed Xander up and then when to check on Vince. After another short time, Vince started to get to his feet. As he cleared his head, he realized that if he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose this match. Xander was hitting him hard, a lot harder then he had expected. He mustered up some energy, pushed the ref aside and tried to charge Xander. However, Shawn reached over the ropes, grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down to the mat. The ref instantly got in Shawn face about what he did and was warning him not to do it again.

While the ref was occupied with Shawn, Xander went over to Vince about to continue the fight, but as he got to him, Vince quickly rammed his forearm between Xander's legs. A move that could have gotten Vince disqualified if the ref had seen it. Xander instantly fell to the ground in extreme pain and realized he should have worn a cup. Vince fell back on the mat, but for him it was from the pain and exhaustion. Shawn yelled at the ref to turn around, but it was a little late. The ref turned back around and saw Xander rolling back and forth on the ground with his hands cover the area between his legs and Vince trying to pick himself off the ground. The ref was pretty sure of what happen but having not seen it, he couldn't do anything about it.

Vince was about to crawl to the middle of the ring and slowly get to his feet. Once up, he struggled to keep his balance. Suddenly, without warning, Vince lugged forward and slapped Brock, who had gotten back on the apron earlier, on the shoulder, tagging him in. Vince then dropped to the mat and rolled out.

Cole: Vince has managed to tag in an unwilling Brock Lesnar; this could spell trouble for Xander.

Vince was lying on the ground outside the ring as he yelled at Brock to get in. Brock reluctantly got in the ring, but didn't attack. Imagines of an anger Buffy coming after him flowed threw his head. Xander was able to get to his feet, but was still a bit wobbly on them. He saw Brock in the ring and was expecting an onslaught, but Brock didn't attack him, just stared at him.

Finally Brock pointed at Shawn and said "Tag him in"

Xander looked back at Shawn and then at Brock with an unsure look.

Vince had pulled himself up using the side of the ring and saw what was happening "Get him you son of a bitch!!!"

Bock ignored Vince and again said "Tag him in" he then added "I'm not fighting you"

Xander didn't know what to do. He didn't want to seem like a coward and just tag Shawn in, but he also knew that he could handle Brock. Maybe sometime in the future when he had more experience and skill, but not right now.

"Tag me in" Shawn yelled from behind Xander and was reaching out for the tag "it's the smart thing to do"

Xander knew Shawn was right. He needed to win this match and for him to take Brock head on would seriously jeopardizes it. Xander went over to Shawn and tagged him in. Xander got out and Shawn got in.

Xander stood on the apron when he felt someone touch his leg. He looked down to see Stephanie.

"Are you okay?" Steph asked referring to the blow her father gave him.

"I'll be fine" Xander answered

"Good" Stephanie said with a smile. Win or lose, she was going to give Xander a reward later tonight and that illegal hit by her father nearly ruined it.

Shawn and Brock were once again in the ring together and once again they went at it. Brock tried to punch Shawn, but Shawn ducked it and counter with a chop to the chest. As Brock stumbled back from the hit, Shawn bounced off the ropes behind him, ran and jumped up at Brock and hit him in the head with his forearm. Brock fell backwards onto the mat.

Shawn started to get geared up as he took a position behind Brock as Brock started to get back up. Once Brock was up, Shawn ran up to him, jumped up, grabbed the back of Brock's head and perform a running bull dog that brought Brock back down on his face. Shawn followed up by grabbing Brock's foot, raising up in the air and slamming his knee back on the mat. Shawn did this twice more. Brock knee was in a lot of pain.

Next, Shawn raised Brock into a sitting position and then got behind him, grabbed both of his arms and pulled back on them as he drove his knee into Brock's back.

Shawn pulled back as hard as he could and drove that knee into Brock's back as hard as he could. Brock's face was filled with pain as he struggled to get out. The ref was kneeled down next to Brock to see if he wanted to submit, but Brock refused. Not because he didn't want to lose the match for Vince, because of his own pride. Of course, his pride was causing him a lot of pain at the moment.

The audience was cheering wildly for Shawn, believing that Brock was going to submit soon.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes, Brock was to get to his feet and pull free from the hold. Brock quickly turned around and gave Shawn a hard shove back. Shawn flew back and hit his own corner next to Xander. Brock fell to one knee and rubbed his pain filled back. Shawn was slump in the corner with the wind knocked out of him, so he didn't notices when Xander gave him a blind tag on the shoulder.

Xander jumped into the ring and was ready to fight...well, fight Vince. Brock stood back up and turned around to see Xander back in the ring. Brock backed up with his hand up in defenses telling Xander that he wasn't going to fight him.

"I know" Xander said to Brock "So, tag him in" he pointed behind Brock towards Vince.

Brock turned around and saw Vince back up on the apron, but kind of slump over the top rope unaware of what was going on. Brock quickly went over to Vince and slapped him on the shoulder. Before Vince could realize what happened, Brock grabbed Vince and flipped him over the ropes and into the ring.

Shawn had cleared his head, and not realizing that Xander had tagged in, ran across the ring and close lined Brock over the top rope. Shawn's own momentum caused him to go over as well.

Vince got to a sitting position and looked up at Xander. He put his hands up and begged Xander not to do anything.

"Come on, Vince!" Xander yelled "Stop being a pathetic old fart and fight me!"

Vince got pissed at Xander's remark. He got up and stared face to face with him. Suddenly the two erupted and started exchanging punches. After a few rounds back and forth, Xander started to get the better of Vince. Xander would hit him with two, Vince would hit with one. Xander hit two more and Vince then missed one. Xander ducked the missed punched, kicked Vince in the mid section and then tried to go for a Stunner. However, when Xander wrapped his arms around Vince's neck, Vince counters by pushing Xander forward right into the ref. The ref was knocked on the ground in a daze.

The ref was on the ground and Xander was bent down checking on him. After checking on him, Xander got back up and turn back to Vince only to receive a pock in his one good eye from him. Another illegal move from Vince that wasn't seen by the ref.

Xander covered his eye and staggered to the side. Vince took this opportunity to kick Xander in the back. The kick caused Xander to stagger forward and land slump over the middle rope.

Vince started to get his smug look again. He felt like he was going to win this match. The ref was still on the ground in a daze, so this gave him the chance to do something against the rules like hit Xander with a foreign object.

As Vince was thinking about what to do, suddenly out of nowhere, well, out of nowhere for Vince, Shawn Michaels hit Vince with a supper kick. Vince's lights were knocked out and he fell flat on his back.

Shawn had already figured out that Xander was tagged in, so he went over to him, helped him up and laid him over Vince for the pin. Shawn then went over to the ref, dragged him over to the pin and told him to count. The ref hit the mat one, two, three and then the bell rang and Xander and Shawn were declared the winner. Xander's music started to play.

Tazz: Xander did it! He won the match and now gets to decide the match at Wrestlemania!

As the crowed cheered wildly, Stephanie rushed in the ring and she and Shawn helped Xander to his feet. It wasn't that Xander couldn't stand; it was that his eye was still sore and he was covering it with his hand.

"Let me see" Steph said with concern as she gentle took Xander's hand away.

Xander let her move his hand and opened his eye "How does it look?"

"Just a little red" Steph answered "You'll be fine"

"Good" Xander sighed

Shawn padded him on the back "You did well, Xander"

"Thanks" Xander respond "Where's Brock?"

Shawn pointed to outside the ring where Brock Lesnar was leading on the side of the ring and holding his head. While Xander and Vince were fighting in the ring, Shawn and Brock were fighting outside. Shawn had come up on top and whipped Brock into the corner steel pole. After is when Shawn jumped in the ring and gave Vince some sweet chin music.

"So, Xander" Steph said "Isn't it about time to tell everyone what the match will be"

Xander smiled and looked at Shawn "Wake him up" he pointed at Vince "I want to make sure he hears this from me" At this point Xander's music had stopped

As Shawn bent over Vince and started shaking him, Xander got out the ring to get a microphone. When he got out, he saw Brock looking over at him. Xander didn't worry too much so he continued to get the microphone.

Shawn was holding up a dazed Vince McMahon as Xander got back in the ring.

"Hey, Vince old buddy, can you hear me?" Xander asked as he walked up to Vince, speaking into the microphone. Vince's head was swimming in pain. Shawn had hit him good.

"I can see you're a little out of it, but this will clear your head" Xander continued "I meant what I said about giving you hell, so at Wrestlemania 20, our match will be a...HELL IN A CELL" The crowd when wild and Xander's music hit the speakers again.

This did clear Vince's head, as he stared at Xander with shock. Nobody asked for a Hell in a Cell unless they are planning to cause a lot of pain. He fell to the mat as Shawn let go of him.

Tazz: Can you believe that Cole, they will fight in a hell in a cell

Cole: There is always a lot of blood spilled in that type of match

As Xander and Shawn started to walk to the ropes to get out the ring, Shawn turned to Xander and said jokingly "Hell in a Cell, you're either very brave, or very stupid"

Xander chuckled "I'll let you know when I figure out which"

Xander turned around looking for Steph and found her just staring at him in shock and disbelief. He rubbed his head and muttered "Oh, no" Xander could tell Steph didn't like this idea anymore then she liked Faith's buried alive idea.

"Hell in a Cell" Faith said "That's a great idea. I wish I could have thought of that"

"I have heard of that match" Buffy said not to happily "This company thinks of all types of ways to have people beat each other up. Why couldn't have Xander just gone with a regular match where there are rules"

"Come on, B, with what's on the line, it's only fitting for a match like this" Faith said back "and besides, Hell in a Cell can make legends out of people"

"And put people in the hospital" Rey added

"Well, that too" Faith acknowledged in a low voice

Buffy sighed "Well, I guess its Xander's choice. A choice he fought hard for, so he could make"

Short time later, Buffy, Shawn, Faith, Rey, and Torrie stood outside their locker room. They were all dress back in their regular clothes and waiting to go out on the town tonight and celebrate. They only people they were waiting for were Xander and Stephanie, who were both in the locker room. Xander was changing and normally it wouldn't take that long as it was, but everyone knew that wasn't the only thing going on behind the door. By the look on Stephanie's face when they came backstage, they knew she wasn't too happy about Xander's choice.

"I totally understand now why you didn't tell me ahead of time" Steph complained "Because you knew I wouldn't agree"

Xander tried to interject while he was buttoning up his shirt "Steph, look"

Stephanie cut him off with a stern voice "No listen, you're going to go out there find Paul Heyman or some other official and tell him it's not going to be a Hell in a Cell"

Xander sighed "and what type of match is it going to be then?"

Stephanie took a moment to think. All the types of matches that came up in her head, she shot down one by one. Hardcore, no way, Ladder, definitely not, TLC, that's worst then the Ladder match so...no way in hell, Cage, that's not going to happen...I Quit, well it's the least worst one.

"Well, you could do an 'I Quit' match...I think" Steph said low and uncertain "or you could just settle for a regular match"

Xander walked up to Stephanie and took her hand and said with concern "Steph..."

"No, Xander please listen" Steph interrupted again in a low voice "For as long as I could remember, I have care and love the WWE more then anything in my life. I loved it so much that I was willing to do almost anything to be apart of it and even gain control of it. There was nothing more important to me then this company...until now...I have found something...someone I love more, that is more important to me...that someone is you. In a Hell in a Cell, you could get seriously hurt or worst and I don't want to risk you for this company"

Xander slowly moved his fingers down the side of her face "Any match with Vince would be a risk and the only other option is to walk away and I don't think you would end up being happy with that"

"We could do that" Stephanie said "We could go back to the slayer school and help out. I could even teach a class in business or accounting or something. I could be happy doing something like that"

"Stephanie, at first you might convince yourself that you are, but sooner or later you would start to become miserable. The WWE is in your blood, and you have given and sacrifice so much for it. Its part of your life and I'm going to get you this company"

"But your part of my life now and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. The WWE means nothing to me if I don't have you by my side"

"Nothing will happen to me and you will have me by your side"

Stephanie looked Xander straight in the eye "Can you promise me that?"

Xander couldn't promise, so he just kissed her lightly on the lips and then said "Everyone is waiting"

Xander got his gym bag and then he and Stephanie walked over to the door, Xander opened it for her and the two stepped out and found everyone looking at them and wondering.

After a few seconds of silences, Buffy asked "Is everything okay?"

"It will be" Xander answered "Now; we had a good night so let's go out and celebrate"

"I'm game" Faith responded "and I don't Triple H, the game, because I really busted him up earlier"

The gang started to walk to the parking lot and Shawn said to Faith "Just as long as you didn't bust him up too much, I don't want him to have any excuses to get out of our match at Wrestlemania"

"Don't forget that Chris is in that match too" Rey said

"I haven't" Shawn said "I've just got to settle things with Hunter"

"It's going to be one hell of a pay per view that's for sure" Faith said

As Rey, Shawn, Buffy, Faith and Torrie continued to talk. Stephanie and Xander were quite. Steph had a fear that Xander was going to get hurt in his match that she couldn't shake. Xander was touched by her concern and knew that there was a chance he could get seriously hurt, but he believed that he had to do this and do it in a cell. He loved Stephanie and wanted to make her happy and get her the WWE, even if it is at the risk of his own health.

TBC

Next Chapter: The gang has come a long way. They have loss and gained a lot. While taking time to practice and train, some take the time to think about where they are and the path that lead them there. Decisions for the future will be made.


	29. Chapter 29: Reflections, Decisions

Beginning Notes: There are two subjects I want to cover first before beginning the next Chapter (of course you could just skip this part, it's not like I can stop you). I like hearing from everyone on what they think of certain chapters or the story all together. Whether you like it or don't, have a suggestion or don't like how I'm portraying a character. However there is one thing I all ready know (This is really mean for one person, not anyone else) that this story has a lot of grammar mistakes. There are reasons why, first, I've never written a story before. Term paper, yes; essays, yes; but never a story. I find it is very different (for me at least). Second, I'm very busy during the day and I only get a chance to work on the story before I go to bed, and I don't have that big of focus during that time (It also explains why I take forever to write a chapter). Third, no I don't have a proofreader because none of my friends watch wrestling and I don't want them to see this story. (Some of them like Buffy) The only checking the story gets is when I read over a chapter before posting it. Last, I never really like writing and I'm kind of trying it out. The reason I'm trying it is because I have a number of ideas in my head and I would like to see what can become of them if I put pen to paper (or in this case, typing on a keyboard). So yes, this story has tons of grammar and spelling mistakes and yes, I will fix them in the future once the story is done. So the last thing I need (and remember, this is meant really for one partially person) is to grade my story like it was an English paper. This is fan fiction, it's meant to be fun, not the next great American novel. To everyone else who enjoys reading my story, I say 'thank you' and I would still love hearing your thoughts on it. (Don't worry, I think I'm done...yeah, I'm done)

Next, there are a few people who want to know what Isabel is, well true be told, I haven't come up with an idea yet. When the story was in my head, there was no Isabel; I just decided that Buffy needed a rival, like Faith has with Lita. So in closing, I'm willing to take suggestion. Just remember, she's not a slayer and she not an Alien like her counter part from Roswell.

Chapter 29

Reflections, Decisions, and Contract Signings

Few days before the next Smackdown began, Xander, Buffy, Faith, and Stephanie had arrived in the new city in which it was being held and took the time to rent out a private gym and use the gym to train.

Xander and Faith were in the ring sparing, and Buffy and Steph were watching. Xander and Faith weren't doing that many wrestling moves, but more martial arts moves. Faith had to admit that Xander was getting good. Sure, she was going a little easy on him, but he was holding his own and she might have to move it up a notch.

After nearly a half an hour of practice, Faith dropped down and swept the legs from under Xander. Xander fell onto his back.

"Time to take a break" Faith said as she reached and offered a hand to Xander

Xander took her hand and said "I can still keep going"

Faith pulled him to his feet "Xander, you need to take a rest" She replied firmly "You shouldn't over do it"

Xander reluctantly agreed with her and then got out the ring. The instant he got out, Stephanie got in.

"Me next" Steph said cheerfully

Faith looked at her with a funny expression "Steph, you are in a bra and panty match, I don't think there is any training for that"

Outside the ring, Xander walked over next to Buffy.

"You okay?" Buffy asked

Xander nodded "Yeah"

"Come on, lets take a walk" Buffy said to Xander and nodded in the direction of the door. Then the two of them left.

Back in the ring, Steph defended her case "If there really isn't anything to that match, then you should have no problem taking me in it"

Faith was amused by her challenge "Are you challenging me to a match"

"A bra and panty match" Steph stated

Faith laughed "Okay, you're on"

Outside the gym, Buffy and Xander walked along side the gym, enjoy the outside air.

"You seem really focus today" Buffy said "I have no doubt about you winning"

"Yeah" Xander responded

Buffy looked at the ground and continued "I mean I know you'll win and you and Steph will go on together and run the WWE. Of course Faith will be there with the two of you, helping out"

Xander looked at her "You're not staying are you"

Buffy looked up at Xander "There's...There is just to much going on back at the school and I feel like I should be there...so I'm leaving after Wrestlemania...I'm sorry"

Xander stopped Buffy and said "Buffy, don't be, you have done so much for Steph and me already and I knew you were going to leave sooner or later because unlike Faith, I knew that wrestling wasn't something you wanted to do for the rest of your life...besides, after Wrestlemania, we'll have won and have things under control...or lose and we'll be following you"

Buffy looked at Xander confused and Xander explained "You know how if I lose the match, I leave the WWE, well I kind of know that if I leave, Stephanie will come with me"

"Oh" Buffy responded "Well, you're not going to lose, so you don't have to worry about it"

"Thanks for the confidence"

Back inside the gym, Faith fell to the matt with one arm covering her sports bra. She looked up to see Stephanie swinging her top around in victory. Steph had gotten the first strike and pulled off Faith's top. Faith smiled as she got to her feet. It seem like this was going to be fun.

Back outside, Buffy and Xander continued to walk and talk.

"So, does Faith or Stephanie know about your decision?" Xander asked

"I talked to Faith this morning about it. She said that she would go back with me, but I told her that it was okay if she wanted to stay. She said she needed some time to think about it" Buffy answered "I haven't told Stephanie yet"

"Oh" Xander responded "Well, how bad are things at the slayer school?"

"I talked to Britney and they aren't as good as Willow said it was" Buffy answered "Apparently, the demons that attacked Robert and Kennedy were actually heading for the school"

"Why were they heading for the school?"

"Well, these demons, which Britney called Raptor demons because she said they looked like they were half raptor, half human but that's not their really name, she just called them that because she couldn't pronounce the real name. Anyways, she said that they feed off of beings or people that are powerful"

"I get it; a school full of slayers would be like a banquet to them"

"Exactly, but not to worry the day after Willow called me, Robert and Kennedy recovered and the two of them with Willow found the demons' lair and took them all out"

Xander was a little confused "Then it seems like everything turn out well, so why do you seem to find the need to head back?"

"Because I just feel like I should have been there in the first place... and things have gotten worse with Giles" Buffy answered

"So, then he is acting like his old ripper self even more" Xander remembered that Buffy had told him about Giles starting to revert back to his old personality when he was a teenager. One of the side effects of being next to the awaking spell they had done. Buffy had also warned him that he might start having some aggressive personality changes. Xander had been watching himself lately, but so far the only time he had any aggressiveness was when he was around Vince and that was do to what Vince had done to Stephanie. He was also told about the faster healing, which was something he didn't mind.

Back in the gym, Stephanie stumbled back against the ropes as she just lost her top to Faith. Steph pushed herself back up as she looked at Faith who was holding her sweat shirt in the air. Faith then threw the top out the ring and smirk at Stephanie. The two women stood in front of each other. Stephanie in her sweat pants and sports bra and Faith in her shorts and sports bra, both were even.

"If Xander could only see this" Steph joked

Faith started to laugh at the idea, but didn't realize that Stephanie meant it as a distraction and tackle Faith to the ground.

Outside, Buffy and Xander continued to walk and talk.

"I'm so glad you and Stephanie found each other" Buffy said

Xander smiled to himself "So am I"

"And I know the two of you will do a wonderful job of running the WWE together" Buffy added and then muttered to herself "I wish I could find someone who makes me as happy as you make Steph...well, I did but a certain curse got in the way"

Xander struggled for a moment, wondering if he should tell Buffy something and then decided to "Buffy, I shouldn't be telling you this...well not yet anyways, Steph and I started to talk and she believes that there might be a way to...keep Angel's soul in him, even if he gets a happy"

Xander stopped walking when he realized Buffy stopped a few feet behind him and turned to see her with a shocked and confused look.

"What? How?" Buffy said in a low whisper

Xander let out a sigh when he realized that maybe he shouldn't have brought it up, but decided to continue "Don't tell Stephanie I told you, please, but we were talking once about how Spike got his soul back and she thinks that Angel might be able to do the same thing or something similar in order to lock his in. You see, WWE has a lot of resources that could help us look into this, but Steph doesn't have access to them right now, so we were going to wait and if I won my match and she gains control of the company, and then she was going to look in to it. The reason she doesn't want you to know yet, is because she doesn't want to get your hopes up if it turns out to be a wild goose chase"

Buffy stood there letting the info sink in. She fought the hope rising in her, because Xander was right about it could turn out to be one big wild goose chase.

"Please don't tell Stephanie I told you" Xander added

"I won't" Buffy said "But you think with all the resources of Wolfram and Hart, Angel would have found something himself"

"I don't think Angel has as much control in Wolfram and Hart as it would seem" Xander replied

There was another short silence and then Buffy said "Why would Stephanie help Angel? It's no secret that she doesn't like him"

"She doesn't like Spike either" Xander said with a chuckle, then got serious "But she does like you and she wants a way to say 'thank you' for all that you have done for her. She knows about the history between you and Angel and that he made you happy, so she wants to try and get both of you back together"

Buffy smiled, Stephanie was a good friend and one way or another she was going to have to find a way to thank her just for trying. She then looked at Xander "You have changed, Xander, not too long ago, you wouldn't even think about trying to help Angel and I get back together"

"Well, I wouldn't say that Angel and I are friends, but we have kind of come to an understanding if you know what I mean"

Buffy smiled back and then noticed that they had walked around the gym a good number of times.

As she saw the door in which they came out of, she said "Let's head back in"

Faith slipped back on her top and took a quick look over at Steph, who was straightening out her sweat pants and was about to put them back on. Steph was completely in her underwear as she had lost to Faith. Of course Faith had to admit that Steph had put up a good fight. Still it was all about having a little fun and they both did.

Faith realized that she had come a long way in last few months. Buffy and she originally came to the WWE to help and protect Xander. In the process, she ended up becoming a wrestler. That was something that not to long ago she wouldn't believe possible. Before coming to the WWE she was a wanted criminal and for good reason. When Vince wanted to make her a wrestler, she felt both joy and sadness. Joy because she loved to become a wrestler in the WWE, but also sadness because she knew she couldn't due to her being a criminal. However, Vince said he would take care of it and suddenly she had no criminal recorded what so ever. Faith didn't know what he did, but it let her enter the WWE with out worry. From this point things should have gotten better in her life, she was in wrestler and had a chance at a career. But nothing comes without a price and Vince had a price for her. He wanted her to be his next fantasy. Faith would have nothing to do with it and she let Vince know that she wasn't going to be his sex toy like Sable was. She let him know by slamming him at ringside. Faith didn't regret doing it, because this was an asshole that put his own daughter in matches against men more then twice her size, treats women like sex objects and nearly destroyed her friendship with Buffy. A friendship that wasn't on solid ground to began with. Faith was worry that after humiliating him, that he would undo what he did and she would once again become wanted by the law. Stephanie reassured her that he wouldn't do it because even though her father was an asshole, he did care about the ratings and Faith was really good for ratings. But mainly, he wouldn't because it would be too hard to undo what he did, and it could attract some unwanted attention in which he would have some major explaining to do. Faith was relieved and from there she went on to have a very long and still continuing feud with Lita. Which was kind of good because careers on made on a good feud, but it was also bad because Faith was a fan of Lita's before coming to the WWE. She would have like to team with Lita and not blooding each other up as they are constantly doing.

Threw it all, Faith became close friends with Stephanie and her friendship with Buffy was made stronger. Faith had found a home in the WWE, but Buffy had told her that she would be leaving and Faith didn't know what to do. Buffy didn't expect her to go with her back to England, but Faith felt as if she had to because of the duty of being a slayer. She didn't want to leave, leave the ring, leave the fans, and most importantly, leave something she loves doing and has a career in. It was going to be a tough decision to make, but she would have to make it soon.

Buffy and Xander walked in as Steph started to put her top back on.

Xander, of course, wanted to know why it was off in the first place "What happen?" he asked as thoughts went threw his head "Did a bra and panty match just happen or..."

Steph slip on her top and then walked over to Xander and tickled his chin "Wouldn't you like to know" She then headed for the locker room

"Yes, I would" Xander said as he followed her "and what ever it was, I'm really sorry I missed it"

"Time to go?" Buffy asked Faith

"In just a little bit" Faith answered back "Steph wants to shower first. In the mean time, you want to go a round or two in the ring"

"Not really" Buffy responded

"Okay" Faith was a little disappointed "Then how about we hit the punching bag?"

Buffy looked over at the punching bag "Sure"

Stephanie entered the locker room with Xander close behind. In was the woman's locker room, but since they had rented the gym out for the day, Xander didn't have to worry.

Xander was still trying to get Steph to answer his question "Really, what happen and if you could describe in detail"

Stephanie stopped and turned to Xander with a devilish grin "Well, if you must know, Faith and I were wrestling in the ring and getting all hot. At one point she pinned me on the ground and that's when we stared into each others eyes and suddenly embraced in a kiss. The kiss lead to taking each others clothes off and that lead to...." She stopped as she noticed Xander became in traced by what she was saying

"That...That didn't really happen, did it?" Xander responded

Stephanie started to laugh "No, it didn't" She playful slapped him on the chest, then looked to his lower area "but it seems to have gotten you excited, didn't it"

Xander looked down to see he had become very stiff "Well, yeah"

"Now we are just going to have to do something about that" She took his hand and started to lead him towards the showers.

Short time later, Buffy peaked threw the locker room door before going in.

"Xander, Steph," She called out lightly

Faith and Buffy had seen Xander follow Stephanie into the locker room and since they hadn't come out yet, the two slayers had a pretty good idea what they might be doing. All Buffy and Faith wanted was to get their gym bags out without getting an eye full. Buffy decided to go in and try to get them.

"Just here for our stuff" Buffy said as she slowly walked threw the changing area "Don't want to get an eye full of anything that might be happening that involves having no clothes on"

Buffy looked around the room and didn't see either of them. She decided to take the opportunity and grabbed her and Faith's bags out of the locker. On her way to the door, she heard Steph giggle from the shower area, and then it was follow by her moaning "Oh, Xander"

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued out the door.

Outside the door, Buffy was greeted by Faith, who asked "Was I right? Where they at it?"

"Yep, they were at it in the shower" Buffy answered

"God, couldn't they have waited" Faith complained

"Come on, Faith, they're in love" Buffy said

"I know, but it seems like they are going at it everywhere"

"I can't argue with that, but still, they are in love and after knowing each other for the longest time, they are now just finding each other"

Faith gave Buffy an amused smile "Always the romantic"

Later, Buffy and Faith were dressed back in their regular clothes as they waited outside the locker room for Steph and Xander. Steph and Xander exited to receive amusing looks from Buffy and Faith. Both had wet hair, but Steph was back in her regular clothes and Xander in his gym outfit. Xander quickly retreated into the men's locker room and then came back out with his regular clothes on and holding his gym back.

The four left the gym and got into their jeep. Steph was driving with Xander in the passenger side and Faith and Buffy in the back.

As Steph started to drive out of the parking lot and onto the road she asked "So, does anyone want to get something to eat?"

The other answered yes, so she asked what they wanted. After a needles debate on where to go, it was finally decided on pizza. Steph knew a pizza place near by and started driving in that direction.

On the way, Buffy brought up an issue that was almost forgotten "Hey guys, do you remember how Torrie Wilson is part of the Pack now?" Xander and Steph answered yes, where Faith just rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going. After Buffy continued "Well, do you remember how she became part of our group, how Faith just made her a member without checking with the rest of us"

"Oh come on B, what do you have against Torrie?" Faith complained

"I have nothing against her" Buffy said in defense "I just think you should have checked with us first or at least with Stephanie, since she is the leader"

"I have no problem with her" Steph said

"See B, she's fine with it" Faith said

"That's not the point" Buffy said

"I know I should have checked with everyone first" Faith said back "So if you want to tell Torrie she is not a member, then go right ahead"

"For the last time, Faith, I have no problem with Torrie" Buffy replied

Steph took a quick look back at Faith and Buffy and then gave a quick chuckle at their argument. She took a quick look at Xander and saw him concentrating on the music from the radio, in an attempt to tune out the argument. As Steph continued to drive down the road, her thoughts drifted back to before Xander, Buffy, and Faith came into her life. Well, for Xander it was back into her life. In that period before, she was the General Manger of Smackdown and was doing a dam good job at it. She was beating the pants off Bischoff's Raw and had the respect of everyone that worked for her. She herself was a different person then who she was before, an independent strong young woman and not the daddy's little girl she was before. That was a part of her life that lead to heart ace and pain, which ended with Triple H pedigreeing her in the middle of the ring. The worst part about it was that she got herself in that situation consisting she was the heel trying to cost him the WWE title. After that she thought she would never return to the WWE, but then her father came to her and wanted her to become the G.M. of Smackdown. Steph knew that this would be her opportunity to chance things around, to become more then just daddy's little girl. The first night Steph took control of Smackdown, she walked out to ringside with pride and promised the fans that she would make the show the best and from there on that is what she did. She was beating Raw in the rating and no matter what Bischoff did, Raw could not measure up. Smackdown also became one of the top rating shows on TV. One would think a father would be proud of his daughter for accomplishing this, but if Vince was, he had a bad way of showing it. Perhaps it had to do with the issues with Zack Gowan, but someone had to stand up for the kid. Maybe it had to do with Mr. America being signed to the show, but Stephanie had no idea that he was really Hulk Hogan. It could have been a little of both or neither that at all. No, in the end, it had to do with the fact that Stephanie did a better job then her father ever did and did it in a different fashion and Vince's ego couldn't handle it, that is why he started to put her threw hell. Steph went straight to her father and told him that if he wanted her gone then just fire her. Vince didn't play it that way; however, he wanted his daughter to quit. Stephanie said that she would never quit and that is when things got worse. In order to try and get Steph to quit, he started putting her in matches against wrestlers more than twice her size. Wrestler like Brock Lesnar and the A-train, who could have seriously injured her. In fact, A-train did injure her. Still, Stephanie didn't quit, she kept strong, so her father put her in a match against himself and it was an 'I Quit' match in which the loser would lose their job.

The match happened at No Mercy and Steph didn't fair to well. At the end of it, her father had gotten her in a submission move and she couldn't get out of it. Pain filled threw Steph and she was on the verge of saying 'I quite', but before she could, someone came to her rescue. At first, she thought it was some nutty fan; she didn't get that good of look at him as her mother carried her back stage and the stranger continued to attack her father in the ring. Later that night she would come to find out it was the little boy she knew as a kid, Alexander Harris. Now a man, but just like when he was a boy, he had come to her aid. Two of Xander's friend, Buffy and Faith, who were both slayers, followed Xander soon after. The four of them, along with Undertaker and Rey Mysterio waged war on her father and his faction. Buffy and Faith struck first at Vince and gave him a real nut smashing experience. However, her father struck back and struck back hard. He struck at Xander, the heart of the group, and put Xander on the injured list. This came as a blow to the group and they all felt it. Buffy, for awhile, blamed Steph, and Steph finally realized that her father was a major asshole, so she told him with a punch in the face. Vince responded by finally firing his daughter and in return she challenged him to another match. Nothing special about this one, just a regular wrestling match that took place at No Way Out. Steph learned some moves from the two slayers and it paid off when she dominated her father in the match and won. She had hoped that he would have learned a lesson, but that was too much to hope for. While Steph was celebrating the victory with Buffy, Vince got a chair and first slammed Buffy on the back of the head, knocking her out, and then turned on her, knocking her to the mat and following up with several more hits. There is no telling how long he would have continued as Xander, just like the first match, came to her rescue. He was turning out to be her knight in shinning armor. Steph would come away with just some bad bruises, but she would be shaken mental for days. Xander, who loved her dearly, couldn't take it and challenged her father to a match that would end the loser's career in the WWE. The big thing about the match was that if Xander won, it would not only end Vince's career, but turn control of the WWE over to Stephanie. Stephanie was touch that Xander would do this for her but at the same time, she was worried. Worried that he would get badly hurt in the match because Xander had made it a Hell in a Cell, a type of match that was known to shorten careers. Having the WWE would mean nothing if she didn't have him by her side.

Stephanie took another quick glance at Xander then back at the road. Threw all of this, she has found love with Xander, love that was growing more and more every day. She has also found two of the best friends she was ever known, Buffy and Faith.

Speaking of best friends, they were still arguing and Steph decided that she needed to break it up.

"Alright you two, break it up" Steph sternly cut in "Buffy, I would have not objected to Torrie being part of the group and I don't think Xander would have either"

"Don't get me involved" Xander muttered

Faith childishly stuck her tongue at Buffy thinking she had won the argument, but Steph wasn't done "And as for you Faith, you shouldn't have make Torrie a member without checking with the rest of us first"

This time Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith, but Faith just stuck her back at Buffy again.

Steph saw them in the mirror "Stop it, both of you, or I'll turn this jeep around and head back to the hotel"

Buffy and Faith stop and sat back in their seats with the look of children who had just gotten scolded by their mom, Steph. This caused Xander to start laughing hysterically, which was ended by a smack to the back of his head. Xander angrily turned around to see Buffy giving him the evil eye. This made Xander cower back in his seat. Buffy gave a good evil eye. In fact it was so good, it made vampires jump back in their graves and bury themselves back up.

The next Smackdown came around. It was the next to last one before Wrestlemania 20, and tonight Xander and Vince would sign the contract that would make their match official. Even though Wrestlemania was close, the gang was pretty calm at the moment. At the moment, Steph, Faith and Xander were discussing what to do after the show.

"Well, what are we going to rent?" Xander asked

"How about a horror flick" Steph said jokily considering Xander and Faith's lives could be considering a horror movie.

Steph was a little surprised when Faith answered "That's cool, expect let's not get any slasher movies, I hate slasher movies"

"I'm with Faith" Xander said "I can't stand slasher movies, all they are is a person or some inanimate object going over killing people and worst, they make sequels to them which are basically the same thing. There is no plot in these movies. Friday the 13th, Child's Play and Halloween are the worst"

"Yeah" Faith added "and the women in these movies always get killed in the most horrible way. It's like the people who write these things are guys who got turned down to the prom one too many times. That movie 'Wrong Turn' is one of the worst...but at least the lead female in that movie is pretty cool, but the movie is still pretty bad"

"I don't like 'Child's Play' the most" Xander said "it's just a stupid little doll, I mean I could kick it's ass" Xander stop and looked as if he was thinking, then said "I also don't like 'Children of the Corn'"

Steph looked at him "Does this have to do with your fear of corn fields"

"Well...yeah and especially corn fields that show up in cities"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and muttered "Why would there be a corn field in the city"

Xander didn't pay any attention to her comment and said "How about 'Event Horizon', that's a good scare movie that has a plot to it"

"I want something with a lot of action" Faith said "something that has a lot of buts getting kicked"

Buffy entered the room and Steph turned to her and said "Hey Buffy, we're thinking of renting a movie later tonight. What do you suggest?"

Buffy took a moment to think and then said "I don't know, but no horror movies, being a slayer, my life is like a real horror movie at times, so I don't need to see that type of movie"

"Thank you" Steph said "That was the joke when I suggested a horror movie"

Faith and Xander looked at her confused, so she tried to explain "Like Buffy, your lives have been like a horror movie to, with the vampires and demons, so I meant it as a joke" they still looked at her confused "Oh never mind, I think its almost time for your contract signing Xander"

"I guess you're right" Xander said and got up, he put on his duster and headed out the door with the other following him.

Once outside the locker room, Xander turned to Steph and asked "What's with the contract signings at ringside? Didn't you do one with your father already, why another one so soon"

"My was to have the whole audience as a witness, but yours is different" Steph explains "your match could change the power structure in the WWE and something that big get a ringside contract signing"

"It just seems like McMahons like to do everything in public, no offence" Xander said to Steph. At this point, Rey and Torrie walked up to the group to join them.

"None taken" Steph said back "and it does seem that way"

"It does" Xander said and looked at everyone "Well, it looks like the whole gang is here, so let's head out"

Everyone started to walk to the ringside entrance. The plan was to have everyone there so that Vince didn't try anything. Basically, there was strength in number.

Out at ringside, the ring was set up for the signing. The contract was on a table that was sitting in the middle of the ring with a chair on each side. The contract had gone back and forth between Xander's lawyers and Vince's lawyers. Vince had tried to sneak certain clauses in the contract, ones that would let him appeal the contract if he lost, but Xander had the lawyers at Wolfram and Hart to help him thanks to Angel, so Vince didn't slip them by. Now the contract was clear and cut, if Xander won the match, Vince would turn of the position of Chairman of the WWE to his daughter, Stephanie McMahon, and if Vince won, Xander would leave the WWE for good.

Xander's music started to play, which at the moment was also the theme music for The Pack. Xander and Steph headed out first, followed by Buffy and Rey, and Faith and Torrie after them.

Tazz: Here comes the Pack in full force

The crowd welcomed them loudly, and it was so loud that it was impossible to hear one speak. The crowd was filled with people wearing Pack t-shirts and holding Pack signs.

Buffy and Faith were in the majority as far as t-shirts and signs go. Buffy had a little more then Faith. A year ago, Buffy would never imagine that she would be this famous, more or less be a wrestler in the WWE. She had people wearing shirts with her picture on it and people holding up signs that cheered her on. Some of the signs even had marriage proposals on them. She was loved by the fans and it left a little bit of doubt in her about leaving. However, she knew that her duty was else were and learn long ago that you really can't run from it.

Michael Cole was in the ring. He was going to handle the contract signing considering Paul Heyman was too afraid to do it himself. He greeted each of the Pack members as they got in the ring. The music stopped and everyone looked towards the ringside entrance for Vince to come out.

In the back, Vince scrambled to find someone, anyone to even out the numbers. He hadn't planned on all the Pack members being out there and needed one more person. Behind, he had Sable, Lita, Isabel and, at the last minute, Dawn Marie following him. He had gotten Dawn Marie just a few seconds earlier, so now he need only one person more. This wouldn't have been a problem if he still had Brock Lesnar, but Brock had made it clear last week that he was not a member anymore. All he needed was one person more and he needed to find that person quick.

Suddenly he found a candidate "Chavo, how would you like to be a member of the Corporation?"

Chavo looked surprised "Me a member? Sure thing, boss"

"Great, then come with me, we're all heading out to the ring" Vince indicated for all of them to follow.

Xander paced back and forth in the ring waiting for Vince. He was taking for ever and people were starting to wonder why. Xander finally stop and looked behind him and notice something that he was surprised he didn't notice earlier, he was standing in the ring with four very beautiful women, each with their own beauty. Buffy had that girl next door beauty, Faith had the wild girl beauty, Torrie had the super model beauty, and Stephanie, his beloved Stephanie, had the sophisticated business woman beauty.

Of course Xander only had eyes, no pun intended, for Stephanie. When he knew her as a kid, he had a crush on her. Always going to her side when he visited her at her house in the summer. Then he lost contact with her when he stood up for her that one summer and Vince had denied him from anymore visits to their home. For the longest time after, Xander had no idea what was going on with Stephanie. It was so long, that he nearly forgot about her, until one day he turned on the TV to watch the WWE, which was called WWF back then, and there he saw her. She had grown into a woman, but almost seemed like she was still an innocent young girl as she help Stone Cold in his fight against Vince, and later help her father in his fight against Triple H. Vince, believe it or not, was actually fighting for his daughter when he was fighting against Triple H. Triple H had gotten Stephanie drugged up and trick her into marrying him and Vince was fighting him to get his daughter away from him. It came as a huge surprised when Steph betrayed her father in his match against Triple H and sided with Hunter. She had basically set up her father. From that point, Steph had done a huge turn around and gone from a sweet young woman to a spoiled bitch. As time when on, she even earned the name 'Billion Dollar Princess'. Things she did, at times, made Xander turn off the TV because he couldn't stand watching it. He knew that wasn't the real Stephanie, that the real her was trapped inside her. Steph's reign was eventually ended by the same man she started it with, Triple H. Xander couldn't stand watching that either, because even though Hunter had gone from a heel to a fan favorite at the time and Steph was the one trying to screw him out of the belt, he could see the true behind it. Even though her marriage to him had started out as a way to get at her father, Steph had actually fallen in love with him, where Hunter was just using her to stay on top. Then he didn't need her anymore and he dropped her like a bad habit. She tried to get back at him and in the process became even more the heel then she had been before. Triple eventually ran Steph out of the WWE and she wasn't seen for awhile. This was actually okay with Xander because he rather not seen her then see her as the person she was.

Xander continued to watch WWE wrestling and later saw the Smackdown in which Stephanie made her return as GM of the show. Right from the beginning, Xander could tell this was a different Stephanie. She was no long the 'Billion Dollar Princess', but now a strong respectful woman who ran Smackdown with fairness and respect. Xander loved this new Stephanie and Smackdown became his favorite show. He thought about contacting her but things kept getting chaotic at home and he just couldn't find the time.

Things at Sunnydale got really bad and later even worst as The First declare war on Buffy and her friends. Xander didn't have the time to watch Smackdown for awhile and didn't know what was going on with Steph. After Buffy and everyone defeated the First, Xander could finally get back to watching the show, but what he saw when he started watching it again he didn't like. Stephanie was under constant attack from her own father. Xander could see that Vince didn't like the way that Steph was running things on Smackdown. Instead of running things threw fear like Vince did, Steph did things her own way and ran things threw respect. Steph's way was working better then Vince's way ever did and it made Vince angry. So he tried to make his daughter quit, but she wouldn't so he started putting her in matches against wrestlers. When that didn't work, he put her in a match against himself. Xander had enough and was going to the match himself. He hadn't planned on getting involved, just buying a ticket, being there at the event and later sneak back stage after the match and offer Steph some moral support whether she won the match or not. Of course thing don't always go as planned and he couldn't help but interfere when he saw Steph in trouble. What better way in saying 'Hello, remember me' then tackling her father to the ground and pouncing the hell out of him. Steph's job was safe for now and the two had met back up together backstage. Xander stayed with Steph from show to show and Vince stop going after Steph and went after Xander. Xander was basically hunted back stage by Vince's lackeys. Xander was about to call Buffy and Faith for help, but they had already headed over before he could call, and they couldn't have come at a better time as they saved him from Big Show.

Buffy and Faith came to help Xander and ended up becoming wrestlers. Threw this time, Xander formed a new relationship with Stephanie. They were friends but had a lot of sexually tension between them. It eventually took Steph telling Xander that she wanted to be more then just friends. Their relationship grew to more then just friends, but it still wasn't completely clear of where they stood. They were now dating and even started sharing a hotel room from city to city, but that was it, even when they shared a bed in the hotel rooms, all that happened was that they slept in the same bed, nothing more.

Eventually Vince got at Xander when he put him in a match with Brock Lesnar, a match in which Brock shattered Xander's knee and putting Xander out for awhile. Surprisingly, Angel got him a LA apartment while he recovered. In that time, Xander's relationship with Stephanie grew even more. The war between The Pack and The Corporation continued and Steph would spend her off time at Xander's apartment. It was almost like she had moved in with him and Xander, well, loved it. However, even though they were still sharing a bed, they still hadn't made love, but things between them were growing. The weren't having sex, but when they did sleep together, they would hold each other threw the night, and it was an extreme pleasure for Xander to wake up with her in his arms. On those off morning, where neither had to be anywhere, he would wake up and just lay there watching her sleep. Threw all this, there was still something missing from their relationship, they still hadn't told each other that they love the other. Both were in love with the other, but hadn't told the other. Steph hadn't said it because she was waiting for Xander to say it first; she was little old fashion that way. Xander hadn't said it because he was afraid to say it.

It took a visit from a friend to get him to tell Steph that he loved her. Cordelia had stopped by and made Xander promise to get over his fear and tell Stephanie that he loved her. This would be the last time he would see Cordelia, because she had pass away in her coma a few hours earlier and it was her last goodbye to him.

Xander had also grown as a person in his time off from the WWE. He couldn't say he had become friends with Angel and Spike but he had come to an understanding with them. He had come to understand the difference between a vampire with a soul and a vampire without one. He had come to an understanding with each on separate times. With Angel it had been when they lost Cordelia. With Spike, it had to do with all the times Spike had visited Xander. There was no reason, Spike would just stop by and hang with him.

Xander recovered from his injury in record time, and was going to return to the WWE at No Way Out and tell Steph that he loved her. Again, things didn't go as planned and due to his flight being delayed, Xander arrived at the pay per view really late. In fact he arrived during Stephanie's rematch against her father. Steph was doing well this time and was kicking her father's but. At the end of the match, Steph defeated her father and won, but that wasn't the end. Vince wasn't going to take the loss gracefully and attacked Stephanie and Buffy with a chair. He only hit Buffy once, but continually hit Steph. Like in the first match, Xander came to Steph's rescue. She wasn't seriously hurt, but was really shaken up. This killed Xander's decision to tell her that night and he decide to wait a little long. He would eventually declare his love for her when he made his challenge to Vince on Raw and after tell Stephanie that he meant it. Steph not only told Xander that she loved him back, but show it to him as they made love for the first time.

Now here he was, getting ready to sign the contract for the match that would end this war between the two factions and could possible shift the power in the WWE. Some would question his choice of a Hell in the Cell match, because it was a fight in a cell with no rules and Vince could do anything to Xander and wouldn't get DQed. What they didn't understand was that this held true for Xander as well, he could do anything to Vince as well and wouldn't get DQed. They were on even grounds.

Xander looked over at his friends. In Buffy's and Faith's mind, Xander had already won the match. They had such confidents in him and he loved them for it. With Steph, it was a little different, she believed in him, but she also believed he could get really hurt in that match. To her, having the WWE would be a dream come true, but not if it meant Xander getting hurt in the process.

Xander was brought out of his train of thought by Vince's music hitting the speakers. Finally the old fart was coming down to the ring and getting the signing over with.

Vince came out follow by Sable, Lita and Isabel and then by, well his new Corporation. It was no surprise to The Pack that Vince had to form a new group considering he lost almost everyone else to injury or they just decided to quit. What was a surprise were the new members. Dawn Marie and Chavo didn't really stack up to his previous members. Some people out in the crowd were kind of surprised to see Isabel, but The Pack wasn't, she has always been an unofficial member since she interfered in Buffy's match at The Royal Rumble. This was just the first time she had come out with the rest of the group.

The Corporation got in the ring and the two factions were on opposite sides of the ring. The Corporation had their backs to the ringside entrance and The Pack was facing it. Xander and Vince took their seats on their sides.

Michael Cole began the signing "I would like to thank everyone here for joining us. Now we all know why we're here, it's to sign the match at Wrestlemania 20 between Mr. McMahon and Xander Harris. The match will be a Hell in the Cell and it is for control of the WWE"

An impatient Vince cut him off "Yes, Yes, we already know what is at stake!! Now let get this over with!!"

Cole continued "Okay then, shall we began"

Xander took the pen and contract on the table first and flip to the back page and signed it. He then looked Vince straight in the eyes and passed the pen and contract to him. Vince wasted no time in signing it.

Cole picked up the contract and said "Alright, the contract signing is finished and..."

Cole didn't get to finish as Vince stood up and grab the microphone from him.

Vince looked straight at Xander and said "I want to get one thing straight here, you are not the first to try and take me down; others have tried and failed. Stone Cold, Hulk Hogan, Triple H, Rick Flair, my son Shane, and of course, my daughter Stephanie have all tried and came up empty handed. You are no different, Alexander Harris, you too will fail in the end" Vince then quickly reached over the table, grabbed Xander by the shirt and hit him over the head with the microphone. Xander fell backwards from the blow. This is when all hell broke loose.

Vince quickly retreated out the ring and to cover his escape, the rest of the Corporation attacked the other members of The Pack. Stephanie was about to help Xander up, but was tackled to the ground by Sable. Isabel attacked Buffy, Lita attack Faith, Chavo was punching Rey and Dawn Marie jumped Torrie. Michael Cole got out the ring as fast as he could.

Tazz: All hell has broken loose!!

Lita hit Faith with a few punches before Faith was finally able to block her and start punching back. Faith backed her up to the ropes and close lined her out. The first thing Faith saw when she turned around was Buffy backed up in a corner getting the hell beaten out of her by Isabel. Faith ran over to help Buffy, but Isabel knew she was coming and back handed Faith when she got close. Faith stumped back from the blow.

Isabel smirked at Faith, thinking how stupid she was for thinking she could sneak up on her. However, it was Isabel who wasn't the smart one, when she turned back to Buffy; she was met by a kick to her mid section from the slayer. Buffy followed up with one punch after another. Isabel was learning that you never, for one second, turn your back on Buffy. She was about to learn the same lesson about Faith, as Faith recovered and joined Buffy in her attack on Isabel.

Rey had turned the tables on Chavo and was now beating the hell out of him. Rey ended his attack by drop kicking Chavo out of the ring. Rey turned around to see how his friends were doing and saw Xander slowly getting to his feet. Rey went over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked

"I'm fine, but..." Xander looked around and saw Buffy and Faith beating the hell out of Isabel. Torrie and Dawn rounding around on each other, one trying to get the dominate position on top and Sable on top of Steph, slamming Steph's head into the matt over and over again.

"You help Torrie and I'll go help Stephanie" Xander said

Xander quickly walked over to the two women and grabbed Sable by the back of her leather suit and lifted her off Stephanie. Xander pulled her up onto her feet.

"Look Sable, you better" Xander didn't get to finish because Steph got to her feet and tackled Sable to the matt and started to knock the hell out of her.

Rey had pried Torrie and Dawn apart and was now standing in-between them. Rey had told Dawn to get out the ring, but Dawn was staring past him and giving Torrie a deadly look, and Torrie was doing the same to her. These two had a bad history and did not like each other. Rey decided to use a different approach and pointed at Buffy and Faith and said that once they were done with Isabel, they would come after her. After hearing that, Dawn couldn't get out the ring fast enough.

Xander didn't know what to do; now Stephanie was on top of Sable, slamming her head into the mat. Then Steph tried to rip off Sable's leather top, which is when Xander decided to stop her. He was pretty sure that Sable wasn't wearing a bra and he had no desire to see her topless.

Xander pulled Stephanie off of Sable, and Steph was struggling and kick at Sable the whole time she was being pulled from her. Then Sable quickly rolled out the ring.

Buffy and Faith had Isabel trapped in the corner as both slayers when to work on her.

Finally, Faith said "I'll finish her off, B"

Buffy stepped aside. Faith backed up a little and then hit Isabel with a super kick that sent her over the ropes.

The Pack was standing tall in the ring, while The Corporation was trying to regroup out side. Vince was near the entrance looking at the ring in disbelieve

Xander reached for a microphone, then turned his attention to Vince and spoke into the microphone "Is that the best you can do, Vince? Is it? Well, you're going to have to try better, because we won't be stopped that easily. As far the previous people you were talking about, I don't have as big of ego as Triple H, I'm not over the hill like Hogan, I'm not nuts like Flair, my intentions are better the Shane" Xander looked at Steph and decided to skip her and then turned back to Vince "and as far as Stone Cold goes, he did beat you and drove you out. The only reason you are back is because he let you come back"

Tazz: That's true; he did beat Vince and later let him back in the WWE

Xander took a deep breath and then continued "See Vince, I'm different because I'm going to put you away for good and bring the WWE the best leader it could hope for. It's all going to happen at Wrestlemania 20, which will be the worst night of your life" Xander started to imitate Stone Cold "because, not only am I going to beat you. What? I said not only am I going to beat you. What? I'm going to destroy you"

Tazz: Hey Cole, he's imitating Stone Cold

The audience joined in on saying 'What'

'What?'

"I said I'm going to destroy you"

'What?'

"I'm going to break you"

'What?'

"I'm going to humiliate you"

'What?'

"And I promise that after it is all over, you will never be the same again!! Now play my music!"

Xander's music started to play, but Vince quickly stopped it "Wait!! Cut the music. Alexander, you don't seem to know who you are dealing with. I'm Vincent Kennedy Mc"

Xander suddenly cut him off "Blah, Blah, Blah, do you ever shut up!! I know who you are and I don't give a dam!! Now like I said before, play my music!"

Xander music began again. The Corporation started to head back stage, Lita was carrying Isabel. Vince, however, stood at the top, starring at Xander with rage in his eyes. Xander stared back for a few seconds before giving Vince a cocky smirk. After, Xander headed to the corner and climbed up to the second turnbuckle and raised his arms to the audience. The audience roared with approval.

A few minutes later, The Pack headed back stage.

As they were walking to their locker room, Faith asked "So, what are we going to rent tonight?"

Xander didn't look back at her as he responded "I really don't feel like renting anything, I just want to go back to my room and get some sleep"

The rest of the members looked at each other with concern. By the sound of Xander's voice, it was obvious that something was wrong.

An hour and a half later, Xander lied on his bed in his hotel room. Thoughts of earlier events ran threw his head. The person in the ring didn't seem like him. What was happening to Giles...could it be happening to him too?

Xander reached for his eye patch to take it off, but stopped the instant he touched it. Xander then chuckled and took it off. He was still getting use to the fact that Stephanie wasn't bother by the fact that one of his eyes were missing and that she loved him either way. In fact, he couldn't recall any of his friends that were bothered or grossed out by it, because he never took it off in front of anybody else. He was the one who was bothered by it and grossed out and was afraid to let anybody else see it.

"Penny for your thoughts" Steph said as she sat next to him.

Xander laughed "Steph, I know how much you make; I think you can afford more then just a penny"

"But since you love me, I shouldn't have to pay anything" Steph responded

"Yeah" Xander muttered, then looked at Stephanie and said "I was just thinking...Do you think I've changed, you know, am I a different person now, a more aggressive person?"

"This is about that spells affect on you and what it has done to Giles, isn't it" Steph said and got her answer from the look he gave her "Xander...you're angry, that's all, angry at my father for the way he has treated you, your friends and me. Since you are in the WWE now, you're expressing it out loud. It has nothing to do with the spell like with Giles"

"Can you be sure?" Xander asked

Stephanie took a moment to think and then answered "From what Buffy has told me, Giles is acting like Ripper all the time, where you are just getting pissed when my father is around. Plus, he doesn't think anything is wrong with him; you, on the other hand, are asking if there is something wrong. Like I said, you're just angry"

Steph started to get annoyed, this wasn't the attitude he needed "Maybe Buffy shouldn't have told you, because doubt is the last thing you need right now. You put yourself in a very dangerous match, Xander, and you can't go into it doubting yourself. What you need to do is take that angry you have for my father and use it to your advantage" Steph stopped and took a deep breath and continued with a softer voice "Look...it's plain and simple, if you doubt yourself in anyway during the match, you're going to get really hurt and I don't want that to happen. When this is all over, I'll still need you by my side"

Xander sat up next to her, wrapped her in his arms and said "I will be by your side, Steph. I love you"

Stephanie hugged him back "I love you too and I don't know what I would do without you"

Outside, Buffy was standing near the pool, taking in the night air. She had a lot to think about. She had planned to leave the WWE after Wrestlemania and go back to the slayer school, but after tonight, she was having second thoughts. She didn't brag, but when they were walking to the ring, she noticed that she had more signs in the audience. In fact, according to sales reports, her t-shirt was selling more than any other Pack members were. She had a toy of her coming out soon and to add to all of it, before they left the arena, she and Faith was given a contract to look over and sign. The contract was about using her in the next WWE video game. Buffy and Faith didn't play video games, but the idea of being in one was cool...and of course the money they were going to get paid was nice to. She was pretty sure that Faith was going to sign it, but she still needed time to think about it. Think about that and well, think about the decision she was having second thoughts about.

Buffy didn't come to the WWE to become a wrestler, an extremely popular wrestler, she came to the WWE to help a friend. Xander, who also came to the WWE to help someone he cared about, was the friend in need. The wrestling part kind of just happened and grew into a life of its own.

See, Buffy is the longest living slayer, and she learned that she had her friends to thank for it. Her friends were her connections in life and they kept her going in what would have been a dark existence. Her friends joined her in the fight against evil even though they had nothing to gain from it and in turn she loved them all dearly and became protective of them. Out of all of them Xander was the most special, because he didn't any special abilities like the rest of them. He didn't have magical powers like Willow, all types of knowledge like Giles, werewolf powers like Oz, or even super strength and reflex like her. No, he didn't have anything, but he still always stood by her side. He went on the most late night patrols with her and was the always the first person to step forward to help her when things looked dangerous. He did all of this and more even though he didn't have any special abilities expect for a brave heart. So when Xander's well being came under threat in the WWE, Buffy wasted to time in going to his rescue.

That's all she planned on doing, when going to the WWE, help Xander out of a tough situation. Then suddenly she and Faith were offered contracts to become wrestlers. Faith jumped on the opportunity, because she was a fan of the WWE, but Buffy didn't have the same excitement as her, because she never really watched wrestling. All wrestling was to her was a bunch of oiled up men in tights that constantly grabbing each other. However, in the end, Buffy came to the conclusion that becoming a wrestler would be the best way for her to keep an eye on Xander, considering he had no plans on leaving. This decision would change her view point on wrestling and her life for ever.

That's all it started out as, a way to protect Xander. During her first match, she was scared as hell to go out in front of all on those people, but she still won her match. The fans didn't know what to think of her after. Her second match, she wasn't scared and she did even better and won again. The fans started to like her. Her third match was against Faith for the Smackdown woman's championship. Buffy had dominated the match, but thanks to interference by Vince McMahon, she lost the match. Even though she lost, her popularity with the fans grew even more. Things between her and Faith got pretty bad after that match, but thanks to a talk from Undertaker, Buffy made up with Faith. Vince tried to stop it and the slayers made him regret it.

Later, Vince would strike back and he would strike at Xander. He put Xander in a match with Brock and used a clause in Buffy and Faith's contract, which Stephanie had put in, to keep the slayers from interfering. The match ended with Brock F5ing Xander's ankle into the steel post. Xander's ankle was injured and he was put out of wrestling. Buffy could have left then, her reason for staying wasn't there anymore, but she didn't leave.

There were a few reasons she didn't go. One was because of Stephanie, even though she partially blamed her for Xander getting hurt, she still considered her a friend and didn't want to abandon her. Another reason was that she wanted revenge against Brock Lesnar for what he did to Xander. Last, in a small way, she stayed because she started to like wrestling and the cheers she gets when she walks to the ring.

For all those reasons, she stayed and went after Brock. She demanded a match for his belt and let him know how serious she was when she pinned him in a tag match. Buffy put the fear of god in Brock and the fans loved her even more. Here was a woman barely half the size of Brock and she was smacking him around like he was nothing. Her popularity grew to new highs. Brock wouldn't give her the title shot, but thanks to Stephanie giving her and Faith new contracts and clauses in them that gave them any title shot they wanted, Buffy was able to get a match for Brock's WWE Championship Belt. The match took place at The Royal Rumble and Buffy once again dominated the match, but once again, Vince screwed her out of another belt. However, Buffy did get one small victory, after the match she planted a seed of mistrust between Brock and Vince that would later lead to Brock leaving The Corporation.

Smackdown after Smackdown, people would tune in to see her in the ring. People loved her and she loved them back. But threw it all she would hear about what was going on back at the school and feel as if she should be there helping them out. So she came to a decision that after Wrestlemania 20, she would go back to England. No matter what the outcome of Xander's match, her main reason for being her would be gone. If Xander wins, then Vince is gone and so is the threat to her friend. If Xander loses, then Xander heads back to England with her.

So that would be it, her reason for staying would be gone. No reason at all to stay, none what so ever. None except for the fame, glory and a career. That's what her choice was, a wonderful career that would lead to new possibilities, or always fighting in the dark against evil where she would never get any credit and possibly end up dieing alone in some dark place. One choice would just be for her and her alone and the other would be for everyone else, helping the world be safe. She couldn't have them both...or could she?

With Stephanie in charged it wouldn't be too impossible, she could stay in the WWE on a regular basis and when ever there is a threat to the world, she could take some time off to fight it. Why couldn't she do it this way? I mean she has time after time given her blood sweat and on certain times, given her life for this world. She given up her chance at a normal high school and college life for a destiny she never asked for or wanted, but still she fought against the darkness. She was given up so much, so maybe it was time for her to get a little in return. Plus, she wasn't the only slayer now, there are tons of them. Maybe not as good as she is, but in time they could be and as for training them...well, Robert could do it, he is as good as she is and could train them himself. Yeah, she could do this; she could do both lives and be happy.

Suddenly her spidey senses went off and she look across to the other side of the pool. She saw a young man and woman flirting with each other. Buffy sighed as she watched the young woman whisper something into the young man's ear and then the two left the pool area.

Buffy looked up to the sky as if she was looking up to the heavens for an answer. Was this a sign or just a coincidence? As Buffy was looking up, she instinctively reached into her jacket and pulled out a wood stake. Buffy then looked at it with a little shock. She didn't even remember putting it in her jacket, but there it was and there was her answer.

Buffy quickly started after the would be couple and fought the sadness that was building up inside of her. She needed to focus on the task ahead and didn't need anything else on her mind.

Buffy exited the pool area and saw the couple walking off in the distance. She knew how this was going to happen. The woman, who was a vampire, was going to lure the man into a dark ally or some secluded area. The man would be thinking that he was about to get lucky but would end up being dinner.

Buffy followed them from behind. She was waiting for the time to strike. Her senses have never been wrong in the past, but just in case, she wasn't risking it. She would wait until the female vampire showed her real face and then strike.

Sure enough, the female vampire lured the male behind the hotel near the dumpsters. She pushed him against the wall and started to make out with him. The vampire started to kiss his neck. Suddenly he hears her growl and felt a piercing pain in his neck. Out of nowhere, Buffy ran up to the vampire, pulled her of him and tossed her to the ground. Buffy then took a defensive position between her and her intended victim.

The vampire looked up at Buffy and said "Who the hell are you!?"

This would be the point where Buffy would say some witty comment back, but she wasn't in the mood. She just stared back at her and waited for the vamp to attack.

When the female vamp didn't get an answer, she jumped to her feet and attacked Buffy.

Buffy block all of the vamp's kicks and punches with ease and then with one swift motion, drove the stack home, making the vampire nothing move then dust on the ground.

With the vampire taken care of, Buffy looked back at the man and saw him up against the wall with such a scared look that it looked like he was going to wet his pants. Before Buffy could tell him anything, the man quickly ran away.

Buffy stood there in the dark watching the man run away. If this was the WWE, she would have people cheering her name and her hand being raised in victory. But this wasn't the WWE, this was her life and she had to accept it. There was no fame and there was no glory, but it is what she was meant to do. Buffy started to walk back to her room and once again she felt sadness fighting its way up in her.

TBC

Ending notes: Don't worry, there aren't that many chapters left.

Next Chapter: Stephanie could become the next Chairman of the WWE, but that fact remains that Vince is still in control right now and he will use all the resources at his control to make sure that Xander doesn't make it to Wrestlemania in one piece. Xander is in trouble when Vince puts Xander in a match with a new last minute member of The Corporation.


	30. Chapter 30: Hellfire and Brimstone

Beginning Notes: I know this is nearly a year later, I apologies. I just want everyone to remember that certain wrestlers that are fan favorites today were heels back then.

Chapter 30

Hellfire and Brimstone

It was the Smackdown before Wrestlemania 20 and Vince McMahon strutted down to the ring. It was obvious by the look on his face that he had something planned and it had to do with Xander. This was the last Smackdown before Wrestlemania and what he had planned could change the momentum that was building on the side of The Pack. The best part was they wouldn't have a chance to strike back in time. Hell, after what he has planned for Xander, there was a good chance he wouldn't make it to Wrestlemania in one piece.

Vince got in the ring and pulled a microphone from his jacket. He took a moment to listen to the sounds of everyone booing him and calling him an asshole. Still, that didn't take the smirk away from his face. Whether they like him or not, he made wrestling what it was today and he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Tazz: Mr. McMahon is cooking up something, I can tell.

The booing didn't stop, but Vince started to talk anyways "Despite what any of you may think the outcome of my match will be, the fact still remains that I'm currently the boss and tonight I will excise that right by making a few last minute matches for tonight"

Back in the locker room, the members of The Pack sat in front of the television, watching it closely as Vince began to announce the matches that more then likely would involve them.

Vince continued "The first match I'm going to make will be a tag match, on one side will be Buffy and Torrie Wilson, and they will face off against Sable and Lita"

"Well, that isn't so bad" Buffy said

"Wait, Buffy, he isn't done" Stephanie warned "My father always has something up his sleeve"

The audience was cheering the match just made and then Vince said "Oh, yeah, and the tag match will be a bra and panty tag match"

"What!" Buffy yelled "He can't do that!"

"He can and has" Stephanie muttered

Cole: Oh my God! A bra and panty tag match, Buffy can't be too happy about this… and I don't think Lita is too happy either

Tazz: This is something I would definitely like to see, but I kind of wish he put Faith in the match instead

Cole: No surprise there and I bet if she was in the match, you would hope she would lose just so you could see her in her bra and panty.

"And for the second match" Vince continued "Faith and Dawn Marie will square off in a non title match"

Cole: Well there you go Tazz; Faith is in a match tonight

Tazz: Yeah but in a match against Dawn Marie. No offence to Dawn, but she doesn't stand a chance against Faith. The match will be over before it starts. Is Vince punishing her?

Faith turned to Steph and said "That seems too easy; your father is planning something, isn't he"

Before Steph could confirm Faith suspensions, Buffy said "Well, at least you don't have a bra and panty match like me"

"It isn't that bad" Torrie said "We get to team together and that's a good thing…isn't it?"

Buffy saw the hopeful look in Torrie's eyes and she could only answer "Yeah, that's great…I mean, that's the only good part of our match…and of course, we're going to win"

Torrie smiled at Buffy and Buffy smiled back at Torrie, although Buffy was faking her smile a little.

In the ring, Vince wasn't finished "The last match I'm going to make tonight will involve Alexander going one on one with the newest member of The Corporation"

Cole: Newest member? Is he talking about Chavo?

Vince was enjoying the confused looks on everyone's face "Wasting no time, let me introduce you to the newest member of my faction, Kane!"

Flames erupted on stage and Kane's music started to play.

Cole: He can't be serious

Kane came walking out looking as mean as ever.

Tazz: It looks like he is

Cole: But Kane is a Raw superstar, this is Smackdown

Back in the locker room, everyone was shocked and worried at what they saw.

Faith's eyes where locked on the TV, she remembers her last few encounters with Kane. The first being at Survivor Series, where she attacked him and knocked him down a few times, but he wouldn't stay down. The second being on Raw, where it took Buffy and her together in a sneak attack in which they were able to knock him out, but he recovered a short time later. Xander was in major trouble and they were going to have to come up with a plan.

Faith kept watching the TV as she said "Xander, we're going to have to come out there with you and if things get too bad in your match, we're going to have to risk you getting DQed and attack Kane together" Faith didn't get an answer back from Xander and said "Xander?" she looked back to where he was suppose to be and found no one. Faith shared a look of concern with everyone else. No one saw him leave.

Vince beamed with pride on how he was able to surprise everyone. Kane joined Vince in the ring and Vince said "Like I said, I'm still the boss and I'm the boss of both shows, which means I have access to any wrestler I want. That includes the Big Red Machine, Kane, who is the newest member of The Corporation and who I'm think of making the leader of the soon to be Raw division of The Corporation"

Cole: Vince can't do this, we're only a few days away from Wrestlemania and plus Xander doesn't stand a chance against Kane.

Tazz: He can and he has, Cole, like he said, he is still the boss

Cole: This goes to show how desperate Mr. McMahon is.

Vince was about to say more, but suddenly he was interrupted by Xander's music as it began to play on the speakers. The crowed when wild as Xander walked out onto the stage. There was no sign of fear on his face. In fact, he was looking at Vince with loathing and anger.

Xander pulled out a microphone of his own from his duster and said "You're really sad, Vince, not only is this the most unoriginal plan you have ever come up with, can we say Steph and Morgan, it also shows how afraid of me you really are"

Vince was fuming from the comments Xander just made "I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of you at all!"

Xander smirked at Vince and asked "Then why are you putting me in a match with Kane when our match is just around the corner?"

Vince tried to think of an answer but couldn't and just yelled "I have my reasons and I don't have to explain them to you or anyone!"

"Whatever" Xander replied and started pacing back and forth on the stage "How about I raise you one, how about my match with Kane be changed to a" Xander stopped looked straight at Vince and Kane "Hardcore match"

The audience went wild and everyone in the locker rooms was shocked.

Cole: Has Xander lost his mind? A hardcore match against Kane is suicide

Tazz: He probably has, Cole, there is a good chance that Xander won't make it to Wrestlemania

Vince and Kane looked at each other amusingly and then looked at Xander with the same look as Vince said "Fine, if that's what you want, Alexander, then I can give it to you" the amused looked disappeared from Vince's face when he saw an evil grin form on Xander's face. He knew Xander had something planned and he had to try and counter it "and since this will be a dangerous match and a regular ref could get seriously hurt or worse, this match is going to need a special referee. So, in the interest of fairness, I'm going to be that special referee" Vince started to smile in victory as he thought he had one up Xander, but when Xander's evil grin grew even more, Vince started to have his doubts.

Cole: Look at him, Tazz; I think Xander likes the idea of Vince being the ref

Tazz: You know, I think Xander might know what he's doing, in a hardcore match he could have Buffy and Faith help him out and not get DQed. As far as Vince being the ref, he just might have put himself in the line of fire.

Xander raised the microphone to his lips and stopped, waited for a moment and then said "Play my music" Xander's music hit the speakers and Xander walked back stage leaving a worried Vince McMahon behind. Kane wasn't so worried. In fact, Kane wasn't worried at all.

Cole: This is turning out to be a great Smackdown and a great way to head into Wrestlemania 20. First off, Vince has made three great matches and second, Stone Cold said he will show up to take back his four wheeler, which Brock Lesnar stole from him two weeks ago on Raw and last Raw, Stone Cold said he was coming he to get it back.

Tazz: And word is that Paul Heyman is trying to unite the roster in an afford to stop Stone Cold, but lets get to the real excitement tonight. Let's talk about the match that Vince made, which I question his judgment about.

Cole: You mean the match between Xander and Kane?

Tazz: No, Cole, I mean the tag bra and panty match. Now Buffy and Torrie are hot, but I would have preferred that he had put Faith in that match instead.

Cole: Oh get over it, Tazz, if Vince had put Faith in with one of the other, you would have wanted Faith to lose just so you could see her in her bra and panty.

Tazz: Yes, I admit it; this would have been the only match I would have wanted Faith to lose because I think that she is the hottest Diva to hit the WWE since…well, since any Diva. Anyways, Faith is in a match against Dawn Marie, which if you thought Xander was in a bad situation with Kane; Dawn Marie is in a worst one with Faith. There is no way she could stand up against someone like Faith. Which begs he question, why would Vince do that to Dawn?

Cole: Well, you have to believe that Vince has something up his sleeve or else Dawn is going to end up being carried out of here tonight.

Xander was walking backstage with a sense of pride, and little bit of fear too. Hell, he was in a match with Kane, so it was alright to have a little fear. The sense of pride came from the fact he was still able to stand up to Vince even though Vince had Kane with him. Of course he stayed on the stage while Vince and Kane were in the ring, but it still counts.

Everyone thought that he was nuts for making his match a hardcore because this meant that Kane could do whatever he wanted to him and it would be legal, but what they didn't understand was that held true with him also, just like his match with Vince. To bad the woman standing in front of him with her arms cross didn't understand this.

Stephanie stared at Xander with a look of fear, anger, and concern mixed altogether.

"You are just overly brave or too stupid" Steph said with a stern voice

"Maybe a little of both" Xander said with a chuckle

"I'm serious, Xander! A match with Kane is not to be taken lightly!" Steph replied with a loud voice but then stopped. Steph looked around to make sure there weren't any cameras on her and then said with a calm voice "Please tell me the reason you made it a hardcore match was so Buffy and Faith could help you out"

"Well, if it comes down to that, but I'm going to try and fight it out first" Xander replied

Steph was about to yell back, considering that wasn't the answer she wanted, but was able to control herself and said sternly "Xander, you need them out there from the beginning"

Xander started to get frustrated "You know Steph, you need to have a little more confidents in me" Xander then started to walk past her.

Stephanie grabbed him by the arm and turned him back to her "I have every bit of confidents in you!" she snapped back at him

Xander yanked his arm away from her "Really! Because from what I hear, it seems that you think I'm going to lose or worst. All you did was tell me not to take the match with your father, because you believe something bad will happen to me! And you're doing the same here with my match with Kane. In the end, you're no different from Buffy; always thinking you knows what is best for me and always by trying to protect me!"

"Well, what do you expect!" Stephanie yelled back "You come into my life when I had given up hope and give hope back to me! When I had no strength left, you became my strength. You stood by my side no matter what happen and now I can't imagine you not in my life! I need you in my life!" Steph stopped and took a deep breath, then looked around and made sure there were no cameras on Xander and her. There weren't any cameras, just a few workers staring at them. Stephanie calmed down and in a low voice continued "I understand why Buffy is so protective of you. How many lonely nights slaying would she have had if you weren't in her life. Now here you are in a match that could take you away from me and you're in another one at Wrestlemania"

Xander pulled Steph into a hug and said "I'm still going to be part of your life after tonight's match and after Wrestlemania"

Steph hugged him back, laid her head on his shoulder and said "But will you be okay and not end up back in the hospital?"

Xander wanted to be reassuring, but he had to be truthful "I don't know how I'll be physically after, but no matter what, I will come back to you. As far as tonight's match goes, I do have a plan"

"Do I have a part in your plan?" Stephanie asked

"Well, there is something I could use you for, but…it could put you in danger"

Stephanie let go of him and said "I'll do whatever you need"

At that moment elsewhere, Vince McMahon was getting a headache. He really wished he had ear plugs, because he had two women yelling at him. Dawn Marie was yelling into his right ear about putting her in a match against Faith. Lita was yelling into his left ear about being put in a bra and panty match.

"Alright that's enough!" Vince yelled back, stopping their rants "Dawn, I know it might seem like you're in trouble, but don't worry, I'm not sending you out alone. And as far as your match goes, Lita…I just decided to make it so you're going to have to stick with it, but if you can, try and strip Buffy because it would be humiliating for her"

"Great" Lita muttered

"Who are you sending with me?" Dawn asked

"Isabel, of course" Vince answered "and trust me, she will guarantee your victory against Faith which will look great on your record"

Dawn smiled at the idea of having a victory against Faith

Lita rolled her eyes as they were forgetting something "Don't you think that if Isabel shows up with Dawn, then Faith will have Buffy with her"

Vince was speechless as Lita made a good point, one that he didn't think of. He then came up with something off the top of his head "Well that is where your match comes in, you hurt Buffy bad enough so she can't accompany Faith to the ring"

Lita just looked back at Vince and said "In a bra and panty match, I don't think so" Lita then walked away.

"Don't worry about her" Vince said to Dawn "You just concentrate on your match"

Lita continued to walk away towards her locker room. She hated the situation she was in, but she put herself in it. She was the one who decided to side with Vince McMahon and his Corporation. She did it to gain the Woman's Championship, but a month later, she lost it back to the woman she won it from, Faith. Now she was stuck, sure she could just leave The Corporation, but where would she go. She had made an enemy of Buffy and Faith, so she couldn't join The Pack and if you aren't a member of a faction in this war that was going on, then you're just in the way. Plus she had made friends with Isabel and Isabel was committed to the group. So she didn't want to abandon her by leaving the group. Right now, Isabel was the only friend she really had.

Buffy didn't know what to feel as she walked down the hallway with Torrie. Wait, yes she did, she was angry, annoyed and depressed all at the same time. Here she was in a match that was nothing but a humiliation. She was wearing the same thing as Torrie, a white shirt that was tied off and very short blue shorts. Yes, Torrie dressed her; Buffy didn't have an outfit that was suitable for this type of match.

Torrie was talking strategy all the way to the ringside entrance, but Buffy wasn't paying attention. What type of strategy could there be to a bra and panty match anyways. Finally the two of them made it to the entrance and waited for their signal to go out.

Cole: Up next is the tag bra and panty match and the rules are the same as a regular one, the first team to have a member strip to their underwear, that team losses the match.

Tazz: And we have four every beautiful women in this match, so who ever gets stripped, we all win. Although I still say it would be better if Faith was in the match

Cole: Tazz, let it go.

Torrie's music started to play and Buffy watched as Torrie walked threw the curtain and out onto the stage. Buffy then looked towards the backstage monitor to watch Torrie walked down to the ring while waving to all the fans that cheered her back. It was there that Buffy realized something… maybe Faith was right.

Buffy heard her music start and saw the stage manger signal for her to go out. Buffy sighed and walked threw the curtains.

Tazz: Here comes Buffy…in the same outfit as Torrie

Cole: Maybe Torrie dressed her

Buffy walked down to the ring, got in and joined Torrie.

"We're going to kick butt" Torrie said to Buffy and Buffy returned a fake smile.

Next, Sable's music hit the speakers and Sable came to the ring wearing a tight black outfit. After, Lita came to the ring wearing a shirt and sweat pants.

As Lita got in the ring, she took a quick look at Buffy and then at Torrie and back at Buffy. She then walked to her corner laughing at the fact that Buffy was dressed the same as Torrie. Buffy rubbed her forehead; this just added more to her humiliation.

The two teams went to their corners. Once Torrie and Buffy got to theirs, Torrie asked "So do you want to start the match first or should I?"

Buffy looked over at the other corner and saw Lita step out to the other side of the ropes. She looked back at Torrie and said "You go first"

Buffy stepped to the other side of the ropes and leaded up against the steel post as the bell rang for the match to start. Torrie and Sable started out by circling each other before lunging at one another. The two blondes went back and forth, tossing one another to the matt.

Tazz: Sable and Torrie are really going at it, but Buffy doesn't look like she is too happy to be in this match

Buffy couldn't hide the fact she wasn't happy as she lead on the steel post. She looked over at Lita and saw the same expression. Lita looked back at Buffy and Lita gave her a sarcastic smile back. Buffy chuckled a little; it seems that Lita felt the same way about being in this match.

Buffy attention was drawn back to the match by the sound of someone getting slammed on the matt. Sable had slammed Torrie and now was trying to pull Torrie's top off. Torrie was able to push Sable off her and keep her top on.

Buffy watch Torrie closely as Torrie went on the offensive. The realization that Buffy had earlier came back to her. Perhaps Faith was right; maybe she did have a problem with Torrie, but what.

Torrie was able to pull off Sable's top and then she threw it into the audience. Torrie then went back on the attack.

Buffy tried to figure out what it was. Torrie was a very nice person, a little bit of an air head, but still nice. Maybe there was nothing wrong with Torrie and what ever Buffy had against her was her own problem and not Torrie's. Buffy knew that she needed to cut Torrie some slack and try and be nice to her.

Torrie went for a close line but Sable ducked it and counter with a close line of her own. Torrie hit the mat hard and before she knew it, Sable pulled her top off. However, Sable made the mistake of celebrating too long by swing Torrie's top in the air. Torrie had time to recover and tackled Sable to the ground. Torrie then started laying in blow after blow to Sable's head.

It also became obvious to Buffy that Torrie somehow knew that Buffy wasn't too happy with her and that she was hoping that after teaming in this match together that it would change.

Sable was finally was able to push Torrie off her and wasted no time in getting to her feet, running over to her corner and tagging in Lita. Although in was a tag on the arm, because Lita wasn't reaching out for it.

Lita got in and a look of fear spread across Torrie. Torrie quickly got up and ran over and tagged Buffy on the arm the same way Sable tagged Lita. Buffy sighed and got in as Torrie got out.

Buffy and Lita stood across the ring from each other. The crowd went wild as they expected this fight to pick up extremely.

Tazz: Here we go, Buffy and Lita are about to go at it! This is going to be off the wall!

Buffy and Lita just stood across the ring from each other. Then as if they both understood what the other was thinking, both slayers turned around at the same time and tagged their partners in.

Cole: What the hell are they doing!

Tazz: Well, it was clear from the beginning that neither Buffy nor Lita was too happy about this match.

Lita got out as Sable got back in. Sable was yelling at her the whole time and not paying attention to her opponents.

At the other corner, Torrie got back in the ring with a look of confusion and hurt.

"What are you doing? We're suppose to be working as a team" Torrie said to Buffy

"You want team work" Buffy said "I'll give you teamwork" Buffy ran across the ring and right went Sable turned around, she received a devastating close line from Buffy. But Buffy didn't stop there; she kept going and rammed her forearm into Lita. Lita was knock off the ring and landed flat on the ground.

Cole: Did you see that, Tazz, Buffy has taken both Sable and Lita out

Buffy pointed at Sable and commanded Torrie "Now pull off her shorts and get this match over with"

Torrie didn't say anything back; she just went over to Sable and pulled off her shorts. Sable didn't give any resistance because she was knocked out.

Sable was now stripped down to her bra and panty. The bell rang, Torrie's music started to play and Buffy and Torrie was declared the victors.

When the ref went to raise Torrie's and Buffy's hand in victory, Buffy quickly grabbed Torrie's and raised hers.

"How's that for team work" Buffy said to Torrie as Buffy let go of her hand

Torrie smiled back at Buffy, but the smile was replaced by fear when she saw someone behind Buffy. Buffy turned around and saw Lita standing a few feet from her. Buffy quickly took up fighting stance.

Lita looked a Sable, who was still out, then said to Buffy "It's not going to be that easy at Wrestlemania" Lita gave one last look of disgust at Sable before leaving the ring.

With Lita gone, Buffy turned back to Torrie and said "See, she was scared of you"

Torrie gave a fake laugh and said "I'm not that big of an air head as 'some' think I am, so I do know other wise" with that said she left the ring.

Buffy got a guilty look and gave chase. Buffy caught up with her half way up towards the ring side entrance and stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"I've never said you were an air head" Buffy said

"But you've thought it" Torrie replied. Buffy didn't say anything back, so Torrie said "Look, let's continue this in the back"

The two women headed backstage and once there, Torrie continued "Look, I know you weren't too happy about me becoming part of the group for certain reasons, but you should know that I'm not an air head"

Buffy took a deep breath and then replied "Okay, I wasn't too happy about you joining, but being an air head wasn't one of them, although I did think you were one and I'm sorry. But tonight you have proven me wrong and I don't think you are one. In fact, I'm happy to have you as a Pack member"

"You mean that?" Torrie asked

"Yes, I do" Buffy answered

Suddenly, Kurt Angle walked up to them and said to Buffy "Buffy, you've been avoiding me lately, why?"

Buffy wasn't too happy to see him. Buffy turned around and took Torrie by the hand "Let's go, Torrie"

The two blonde women started to walk away, but Kurt quickly caught up to them and step in front of them, stopping the two women.

Kurt looked at Torrie "If you could give us a moment alone?"

"No" Buffy quickly answered "What ever you have to said, you can say it with her here"

"Actually, I would prefer to talk to you alone, so go away, Torrie" Kurt said

"You're not the boss of her" Buffy replied "She can make her own choices and she is staying"

"That's okay" Torrie said "I'll go"

"No, your staying and that's final" Buffy said sternly

"Okay" Torrie replied lightly

Kurt was getting annoyed but controlled himself "Whatever…so, Buffy, why have you been avoiding me?"

"You really have to ask that after the way you've been acting lately" Buffy answered

"The way I've been acting?"

"Yes, all those terrible things you have been saying about Eddie and you even got him arrested. Just because you have a match against him for the title belt at Wrestlemania, doesn't give you the right to treat him the way you have"

Kurt was surprised by the answer "That is the reason, Eddie. He lies, cheats and steals and is proud of it. It is wrong to have a champion like that representing Smackdown"

"Oh and you think you would make a better one!" Buffy said back "At least Eddie is honest about who he is and doesn't pretend to be someone else but really is an asshole underneath like a certain someone"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Kurt yelled back

"It means she wants you to get lost" Faith interrupted as she, followed by Xander and Stephanie came walking up to them.

"Faith, this is none of your business!" Kurt yelled at her

"Oh, I think it is" Faith replied "because if your mess with my girl, B, then your mess with me"

"And me" Xander added

"Me too" Steph added also

Kurt stepped right up to Faith and looked her straight in the eyes with contempt. Faith stared straight back, waiting for him to make a move. It was amazing how no one around here ever learns. Kurt had seen her fight and had fought along side her and by the way he was challenging her right now, it was as if he thought he had a chance.

After a few seconds, Kurt said "I don't need this" he looked a Buffy "and I don't need you" then he walked away

"Yeah, you better leave" Xander said to him, but when Kurt turn around and gave Xander a deadly look, Xander quickly hid behind Faith. After, Kurt turned back around and continued to walk away.

Before anyone in the group could say anything, they were interrupted again.

"Just the people I was looking for" Paul Heyman said as he approached them.

"What do you want?" Xander asked with an unfriendly tone

Paul paid no attention to his tone and continued "As you all know, Stone Cold is invading our show tonight, and I wanted to know that I have all of your support in stopping him"

Two weeks ago, Brock had stolen Stone Cold's RTV and last Raw; Stone Cold said he was coming to Smackdown to get it back. The stealing part wasn't a smart thing to do on Brock's part considering Stone Cold was going to ref his match against Goldberg at Wrestlemania.

The response Paul got from them was not something he wanted to hear. They all started laughing at him.

Finally Xander said "Paul, we don't like you, plus you and Brock shouldn't have stolen from Stone Cold. So, I hope he stuns the hell out of you"

Xander stared to walk away.

Stephanie started to follow him, but stopped in front Paul first and said "Ditto"

Torrie didn't say anything; she just followed Xander and Stephanie.

Buffy and Faith were also about to go, but Paul quickly stopped them and said to Buffy "Buffy, I'm surprised you would let Stone Cold do this after what he has done"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked in an uncertain tone

"Well, it was Stone Cold that convinced Benoit to jump shows and nearly screwed your cousin out of a rematch for the World Champion" Paul answered

"Look Paul" Faith said "If you think your going to bait Buffy into this, then you got…"

"I'll do it" Buffy interrupted

Faith was shocked "What!"

"Thank you, Buffy, Thank you" Paul said with enthusiasm and started to shake her hand "With you out there, Stone Cold won't even make it to the ring…hell, he might not even make it out of this arena in one piece"

As Paul walked away happily, Faith looked at Buffy dumfounded "Please tell me that was a joke to get him in a false sense of security and that we're not really going to help him"

"First off, I'm not joking, I'm serious" Buffy replied "and second, I said I'll help, I didn't say you would, that's your choice and I'll understand if you don't want to help"

"Okay, well, first off, I'm your friend and we are a team, so I'm not going to let you go out there alone, and second, why would you help Paul?"

Buffy simply answers "Because Stone Cold nearly took Shawn's rematch away"

Faith rubbed her head as if she had a headache "Okay, whatever…anyways, I have a match to get to so…I should get going"

"Want some back up?" Buffy asked "I know it's just Dawn Marie, but you know she'll have some help"

"No, that's okay" Faith answered "I'll head out alone and if things get messy, then head out…besides you need to stay back here for the time being and think things threw"

Faith stared to walk away, and Buffy watched her go for a few seconds before heading in the other direction.

Both didn't know the cameras that were on them and was filming the whole scene that happened.

Tazz: Well, it looks like Buffy and Faith are joining with the rest of the wrestler to stop Stone Cold

Cole: Things aren't looking good for Stone Cold

Short time later, after a commercial break, Faith's match began. Faith was heading to the ring as her music played and the fans cheered. Afterwards, Dawn Marie started to the ring and to no surprise, Isabel was with her.

Cole: Well, this is no surprise; it looks like Faith might not have as easy of time as we thought

Tazz: You underestimate Faith, Cole; she can handle both of them

Dawn got in the ring and Isabel took her place outside it. Faith noticed how psyched Dawn looked right now. That was because Dawn believed that having Isabel with her guaranteed her a victory and a victory over the woman's champion would really help her career, which wasn't in the best of health at the moment.

The bell rang, and Dawn started dancing towards Faith almost like a boxer. Dawn tried moving around Faith in an attempt to make Faith turn her back to Isabel, but Faith would have nothing to do with that. All Faith did was back up, making sure to stay facing the direction that Isabel was. Finally, Dawn gave up on trying to turn Faith around and just attack Faith by slapping her. The slapped echoed around the arena, but it didn't move Faith.

Cole: That was one hell of a slap!

Tazz: Yeah, but it only seemed to annoy Faith

Faith stared back a Dawn Marie with an annoyed look. Dawn was a little shocked by the look at first, but quickly gathered up enough courage to try and hit her again. Dawn tried for another slap, but Faith caught her hand by the wrist before it connected. Dawn tried to pull back but Faith had a firm grip on her. Faith tightened her grip which caused pain to shoot threw Dawn's wrist. Dawn fell to her knees; still trying to pull away, her face was full of pain.

At this point, Isabel got on the ring and started yelling at Faith and the ref. The ref, as usually, when over to Isabel and yelled at her to get down. Faith rolled her eyes and let go Dawn and ran over and tried to grab Isabel, but Isabel jumped off the ring at the last moment.

Faith turned around to see Dawn Marie roll out the ring. Dawn held her wrist in pain as she walked over to Isabel and started to tell her that she changed her mind and wanted to leave this match. Isabel tried to encourage her to get back in the ring and fight. While this was going on, Faith ran at them and hit them with a baseball slide. Both women slam up against the barricade. Faith got out the ring and picked up Isabel and slammed her on the barricade. Isabel fell on the mat, clutching her mid section. Faith turned her attention to Dawn, who was looking up at Faith with fear. With Isabel down, she wasn't so confident now.

Dawn quickly got up and tried to run away, but Faith grabbed her by the tights and pulled her back, then threw her back in the ring. Isabel had gotten up and charged at Faith, but Faith had stepped aside and pushed her into the steel steps, knocking her out.

Cole: Isabel isn't moving, she's out cold

Tazz: Now Dawn Marie is on her own

Faith then got into the ring and slowly stepped towards Dawn Marie. Dawn was on her knees, begging Faith to let her leave. Dawn then started to tell Faith that this was all Vince's idea and she didn't want anything to do with it. Faith was about to tell her that she could go, but someone else caught her attention first. Lita was walking down to the ring.

Cole: Oh no, it seems the tide might be turning against Faith.

Faith turned her attention towards Lita, expecting her to jump in this ring and fight, but that didn't happen. When Lita got to the near the ring, she walked around it and up to Isabel. She bent down to check on her and then picked her up and carried her backstage.

Tazz: Lita didn't want to fight Faith; she only came to get her partner to safety

Dawn saw that Faith was watching Lita carry Isabel away, and instead of doing the smart thing and getting out the ring and running for it; she decided on doing the stupid thing and attack Faith from behind by ramming her forearm into Faith's head. Faith stumped forward a little, then turned around and looked at Dawn with a pissed off looked. Dawn could feel her knees go weak and she put her hands up in defense. Faith took a step forward and looked as if she was going to kill Dawn. Dawn was terrified and took a step back.

Tazz: Oh, Dawn Marie is going to get it now

Suddenly, Faith smiled and laughed a little. Dawn didn't know what to make of it. Faith just waved at her and turned away and Dawn started to feel a little relieved. Then out of nowhere, Faith turned around and hit Dawn with a super kick. Dawn didn't even know what hit her as she went down. Faith cover Dawn for the pin, the ref counted three, and Faith was declared the winner.

Tazz: Like I said earlier, Faith was going to have no problem with this match and she didn't

Later in the back, Vince was yelling at Lita.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving Dawn out there by herself?" Vince yelled

Lita rolled her eyes at him and said "Don't you have a match to ref?"

"Answer me!" Vince yelled back

Lita started to get pissed "Isabel was hurt and I needed to get her some medical attention"

"I didn't care about Isabel, I only cared about humiliating Faith" Vince relied

Lita had enough and got in Vince's face "Well, you better start caring about her and me, because we are the only ones who can stand up to Buffy and Faith! Do you understand? So you better start treating us better or we will leave you defenseless against the two slayers, who would love nothing better then to beat you into the ground! Now go ref your match!" before Vince could respond, Lita stormed off

Vince's face was red with rage, but he knew that she was right. She and Isabel were the only weapons he had against Buffy and Faith. The worst part of all of this was the fact that this was another sign that his team was falling apart and it couldn't have come at a worst time. However he didn't have time right now to deal with it, he had to get ready to ref a match.

Short time later, Xander and Stephanie were walking down the hallway towards the ringside entrance. His match was about to start and he was ready, well as ready as anyone could be in a hardcore match against Kane. Xander was in his wrestling outfit and Steph was wearing a black skirt and a long sleeve shirt.

The two got to the entrance that lead to the ring and waited. Vince had just gone out and his music was still playing. Finally, Vince's music stopped and Xander's began. He stepped threw the curtain with Stephanie by his side. They went down to the ring and got in, both were eyeing Vince and Vince was eyeing them back.

Xander's music stopped and then pillars of fire went off on the stage and right after Kane's music hit the speakers and Kane headed down to the ring and got in. Kane gave Xander an evil smile, but Xander wasn't intimidated by it.

When the bell rang for the match to began, Stephanie started to get out the ring, but she just stepped outside the ropes. She didn't get off the apron. Instead she turned around and started yelling at Kane. This caught Kane's attention and he turned towards her.

With Kane distracted, Xander reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a wooden bat. He then hit Kane in the lower back with it. When Kane fell to his knees arching his back in pain, Xander hit him again with it and that brought him down completely.

Even though this was a hardcore match, Vince still grabbed the bat from Xander. In response, Xander punched Vince in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Cole: First Xander took out Kane with a bat, and now he takes out Mr. McMahon with one punch

Tazz: I don't know how smart that was on Xander's part. I know Mr. McMahon wasn't going to call this match fairly, but he was the ref.

In a way, knocking out Vince was part of Xander's plan. He then signaled for Stephanie to get back in the ring. Stephanie got back in and pulled off her long sleeve shirt to reveal a ref's shirt underneath.

Cole: What's this? Why is Stephanie wearing a referee shirt?

Tazz: I think it's pretty obvious, Cole.

Cole: But is it legal?

Xander rolled Kane over and when for the pin. Stephanie started the count, but only made it to two before Kane kicked out.

"Dam it!" Xander said as he got to his feet "I should have know it wasn't going to be this easy"

"Xander, don't let up on him" Stephanie said and pointed to Kane, who was slowly getting up and was on all fours.

Xander quickly kicked him in the mid section, bring Kane back down. He then started to look around for his bat and saw it on the other side of the ring. As Xander went over to get his bat, Kane suddenly sat back up. Xander pick up his bat and turned around to see Kane back on his feet and coming after him.

Xander swung the bat at Kane as he got near, but Kane caught it and pulled the bat from his hands and threw it out the ring. Kane then grabbed Xander by the throat. He pulled Xander toward him and was face to face with him.

Kane started laughing in Xander's face and told him "Nice try, but it's over" Kane was then about to choke slam him, but Xander quickly kick him hard in the balls. Kane let go of Xander and was arced over, holding his balls in extreme pain. Xander followed up by ramming his knee into Kane's face; bring him down on his back.

Xander started to fill with rage as he mounted Kane and started to punch the hell out of him in the face and was yelling "I'm not going to be that easy!" He continued to punch him and yell "I swear, even if you do win, you're still going to get messed up"

Tazz: Xander is going off on Kane, it's like he's lost it

Xander would have continued his attack, but Stephanie said to him "Xander, we need to end this"

Xander looked at Stephanie and nodded. He once again pinned Kane, and Stephanie again started the count, but again Kane kicked out at two.

Xander let out a loud sigh of frustration and then muttered to himself "I need a chair"

He was about to go get one but he saw Vince slow coming to, so he told Stephanie to get the chair while he took care of Vince. As Vince got to his feet, Xander punched him in the jaw again, knocking him out again. At the same time, Steph got out the ring and got a medal chair and folded it up.

Steph threw Xander the chair and Xander caught it. Unfortunately, the whole time Xander was distracted with Vince and getting the chair, Kane had gotten back up and when Xander turned around with the chair, Kane hit him with a boot to his face. Xander fell flat on his back.

Tazz: This might be the turning point of the match

Cole: Xander is not moving

Kane reached down and pick up Xander by the throat. Kane was about to choke slam him, but, in a desperate move, Stephanie got in the ring and jumped on Kane's back and tried to choke him.

Steph didn't have the strength to do anything to Kane, so all she succeeded in doing was making Kane laugh as he flipped her off him with ease. Stephanie hit the mat hard and had the wind knocked out of her. Kane then pick her up by the throat and was about to choke slam her.

Cole: Oh No! He's going to choke slam Steph.

Tazz: She's in a bad spot and there is no one to help…Wait, it looks like she is getting some help

The crowd started cheering as Faith and Buffy were running down to the ring. Kane saw them coming and let go of Steph and prepared for them. Faith was in the ring first and hit Kane with a jump kick that only caused him to stumble back. Buffy followed with a jump kick of her own, and Kane stumble back against the ropes. Buffy then tried to close line him out the ring, but Kane side stepped her and used her own momentum to toss her out the ring. He then gave Faith, who was charging at him, a boot to the face.

Cole: Kane just took out Buffy and Faith!

Kane looked around the ring and saw that Stephanie had rolled out. He then looked at Xander and saw him getting to his knees. Kane decided to finish him off. Xander unsteadily got to his feet and started laying in punches to Kane as he came over to him. Xander was hitting Kane with punches to the face and a few kicks to the mid section. Kane stopped his offense with a hard punch to the face. Xander was down again.

The crowd when wild again, for this time, it was Rey heading down to the ring to join the fight. He got in the ring and tried to hit Kane with a flying body splash, but Kane caught him. Luckily for Rey, before Kane could do anything else, Faith got to her knees and then rammed the back of Kane's leg with her shoulder. Kane fell on his back with Rey on top of him.

Faith helped Rey up and then she hit Kane with a leg drop. Faith got back up and looked to see if Buffy was alright. She saw Stephanie helping her up. Next, she looked over at Xander and saw him still down on the mat. Faith then heard someone get knock down and thought Kane had gotten back up and took out Rey, but instead, saw Lita coming at her.

Lita had joined the fight and took Rey out with a flying knee and was now attacking Faith. Faith didn't get a chance to put up defense in time and was taking blow after blow from Lita. Lita back Faith into the corner and was hammering her.

Buffy saw what was happening and pulled herself together and got in the ring. As she ran over to Lita, Lita heard Buffy coming after her and, not wanting to turn her attention away from Faith, tried to hit Buffy with a back elbow to her face, but Buffy ducked it and wrapped her arms around Lita's waist and back flipped Lita. Lita landed on the back of her head.

Buffy didn't have time to breath, because now it was Isabel running to the ring to join in. The instant she was in, her and Buffy went at it. The fight lasted for a few seconds before Buffy got the upper hand and knocked her out the ring. Isabel took some hard hitting blows from Buffy and tried but couldn't pull herself together. Buffy watched as Isabel tried to get up but fell back down.

With Buffy's back turned to him, Kane sat back up without her noticing. He got to his feet and raised his hand up in the air, waiting for her to turn around. Buffy turned around and Kane grabbed her by the throat and choke slammed her. Faith tried to blind side Kane, but Kane grabbed her and choke slammed her as well.

Kane started to laugh for he got Buffy and Faith again. The laugh didn't last long as suddenly a flat medal object slammed in his back and brought him down to one knee. It was a chair being held by Xander, who was back up and filled with a second wind. There was rage in his eye and anger running threw his veins. Xander again hit Kane in the back and knock him completely down.

Xander looked at Kane for a few seconds and then got an idea. He grabbed Kane by the arm and dragged him over to the side of the ring. Then he got out and pulled Kane half the way out so he was laying over the edge and in good position to hit him with the chair. Xander measured him, then slammed the chair hard on Kane's upper back area, then hit him again and again. He hit him once more for luck.

Tazz: Those were some devastating blows from Xander. Kane it out and I think Xander has this match won

Xander tossed the chair aside and got back in the ring. He grabbed Kane by the leg and pulled him away from the side of the ring. He then rolled Kane over and pinned him. Stephanie got in the ring and started the count. She counted one, two, and gave a sigh of relief as she counted three. She gave the signal for the bell and declared Xander the winner.

Cole: Xander did it! He won the match!

Tazz: Let's not for forget he had some help. Faith was a major factor in his victory.

Cole: Buffy, Rey, and Stephanie helped out too. You were going to mention them too.

Tazz: Well, yeah, they help out some

Cole: Okay…anyways, there is some controversy over this victory considering Stephanie wasn't the legal referee

Tazz: Wow, you always find a way to rain on someone's parade

Cole: Shut up, Tazz

Xander's hand was raised by Stephanie as Xander's music played. Next, the two of them hugged not knowing that Lita was back on her feet. Stephanie was the first to notice Lita, and quickly parted from Xander and showed him.

Xander moved Steph behind him. Lita stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and with a look as if she was trying to figure out what to do with him. Xander got lucky as Faith was able to get to her feet and took a position by Xander's side. Faith did her best to hide the pain she was feeling right now, but she couldn't tell if Lita was buying it or not.

In the end, it didn't matter if Lita could tell because Buffy was now up and joined Xander on his other side. Buffy was also hiding how much she was hurt, but it didn't matter, because the odds were not in Lita's favor.

Lita started to back up a few steps and she bumped into someone. She looked behind her and saw it was Isabel. Still, even with Isabel by her side, things still weren't in Lita's favor. Things even got worse for her as Rey was now up and standing with his team.

Isabel and Lita stood at one side of the ring and The Pack at the other side. Each team was staring the other down.

Tazz: It looks like the battle isn't over and things are just about to heat up!

The crowd was cheering for both sides to go at it, but Lita was smarter then that. She put her hand on Isabel's shoulder and said "Let's go, we'll take care of them at Wrestlemania"

Isabel wasn't happy about the decision, but she still followed Lita out the ring and left with her.

"I'm glad that's over with" Xander sighed with relief

"Hey Xander, you do realize who you have a victory over?" Faith said

Xander smiled "Yeah, I have a victory over" suddenly his expression turned to shock "Kane!"

The rest saw what he was shocked about; Kane had just sat back up.

"Oh god, what does it take to keep him down" Buffy said

"How about we see what it takes" Faith said as she went to Buffy's side.

Even though Kane just sat back up, he was hurting just like Buffy and Faith, so he was taking some time to get to his feet.

"NO!" Stephanie said "We're done here, so let's leave"

Stephanie got out the ring and Rey and Xander followed her. Buffy and Faith backed up to the ropes, not take their eyes off Kane. Once they were at the ropes, they got out and join the rest of the gang.

Kane got up and realized what had happen. He had lost to Xander, a one eyed man. He was enrage as he stomped around the ring and hit the ropes and corner posts. He then saw Vince McMahon using the ropes to get up. Kane wasted no time in storming over to him, grabbing him and choke slamming him on the mat.

Cole: What! Kane just choke slammed Mr. McMahon! Aren't they support to be on the same team?

Tazz: Kane can't be too happy about losing and he just took his anger out on the closes person.

Kane saw The Pack standing on the stage watching him and he decided to take the fight to them.

"I think we should go now" Stephanie said as she saw Kane getting out the ring.

"No" Buffy replied firmly "We settle this now"

Faith agreed with Buffy "She's right, Kane will just chase us out of the arena and this is our show not his"

Kane was half the way up the ramp when suddenly the lights when out and a purple light came on. The sound of the Undertaker's bell rang after and Kane started to freak. At first he didn't want to believe it was him, so he continued to advance, but after two steps, lighting struck the ground in front of him. This scared the living hell out of him and he turned and ran the other way. He ran down the ramp and then threw the audience.

The gang wasn't completely sure on what happen. They did know that it was Undertaker that helped them, but was it real or just some special effects. Either way it got Kane running in the opposite direction. There was one thing they were sure about, even though Undertaker was coming back different, he still helped them out in a bad situation. It gave them a good feeling as they went backstage.

Tazz: Did you feel that, Undertaker was in the house

Cole: I did, but I'm curious about one thing, is anyone going to help Vince?

Tazz: Well you would think someone would, considering he's not moving

Cole: Go help him then

Tazz: No, you go help him

Cole: I'm not helping him

Tazz: Well, I guess neither of us will help…wait, the medics are heading to the ring, it took them long enough

Later, Buffy and Faith walked with the rest of the wrestlers that Paul Heyman was able to get to stand against Stone Cold. They all headed out to the ring but didn't get in. Next, Paul went to the ring followed by Brock. Brock rode on the RTV he had stolen from Steve Austin. Paul got the wrestlers to line up two by two down the ramp with Buffy and Faith at the end of the line. Behind them was Big Show, who was standing by himself.

Paul and Brock got in the ring and started to mock Stone Cold Steve Austin and dared him to try and take back his property. They interrupted by Stone Cold's music and shortly after, Stone Cold drove from backstage in a truck. He stops on the stage and gets out of his truck.

Tazz: It's Stone Cold! It's Stone Cold!

Stone Cold walked up to the line and the first two wrestlers. The first two wrestlers looked him straight in the face and then parted side to side. Stone Cold was hesitant at first but then walked past them to the next two. The second two wrestlers stared at him for a moment and then parted to let him threw and so did the third two and the forth two. When Stone Cold got into the middle on the line, Paul ordered his wrestlers to attack, but none of them listened.

Cole: What's going on! They're letting Stone Cold threw.

Finally, Stone Cold got to the last two wrestlers, Buffy and Faith. Faith stood right were she was; But Buffy walked straight up to Stone Cold and stared him in the eyes.

Cole: Buffy going to do it, she going to stop Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Get him, Buffy!" Paul yelled to her "Remember what he did to Shawn!"

The crowed was cheering for Buffy and Stone Cold to start fighting. Buffy had become a major fan favorite and the audience would love nothing more then to see her fight someone like Stone Cold.

"I should knock you 'stone cold'" Buffy said to Steve "for how you nearly cheated Shawn out of his rematch" Stone Cold didn't respond, so Buffy continued "The fact is I don't like you but…" She pointed in the ring towards Paul and Brock "I don't like them even more, so you're lucky" Buffy steps aside, allowing Stone Cold to pass her.

"What are you doing, Buffy?" Paul yelled frantically

Tazz: Buffy is letting Stone Cold by, I thought she was going to stop him

Stone Cold eyes Buffy for a moment before walking passes her, but then Big Show stops him. After eyeing Stone Cold a little, Big Show points in the ring for Stone Cold to get Brock and Paul. Big Show then signals for the wrestlers to go back stage. Stone Cold got in the ring and started to brawl with Brock.

As Buffy and Faith walked with the other wrestlers up the ramp, Faith looked at Buffy and said "You surprised me, B; I really thought that you were going to fight him"

"I was going to at first" Buffy said "But then I realized that I would be doing Brock a favor and I really don't like Brock"

As the two slayer made it to the stage entrance, Faith glances at the fight in the right. Stone Cold was getting the better of Brock. Faith smirks "Yeah, Brock is an ass, but I'm still cheering for him in his match against Goldberg"

TBC


	31. Chapter 31: Wrestlemania 20 part 1

Chapter 31

Wrestlemania 20 Part 1

Xander stood in the ring that was set up in Madison Square Garden for Wrestlemania 20.

In two hours, the arena will open and the fans will start pouring in. However, right now, the arena was empty expect for him and a few works making some last minute checks.

Xander started to pace in the ring. Tonight he was in a match that not only affects him, but affects the ones he loves. If he won, Stephanie would run both shows and Faith and his future would be secured in the WWE. But if he lost, he would have to leave the WWE and Stephanie will probably leave with him. Faith would probably stay, but she would have to deal with Vince on a regular basis. As far as Buffy goes, it didn't matter if he won or lost, because she was planning on leaving either way.

Tonight, his life came to a fork in the road and he didn't know which path he would be taking. He could only give the best he could and hope he would end up taking the better path.

Later that night, Wrestlemania 20 was starting. The cameras were rolling, the fireworks were going off and the fans were cheering. In the back, the members of The Pack were getting ready in their locker room. Well, the female members were, but the two male members were waiting outside the door until the women were done changing and then it would be their turn.

Rey and Xander both leaned up against the wall next to the door and both were quiet.

Finally, Rey broke the silence "Nervous?"

"Yeah" Xander answered back "But I'm also thinking of what it would be like to be a fly on the wall in there" He pointed to the door, referring to the fact that four beautiful women were changing behind it.

"Oh yeah, I know what your taking about" Rey replied and playful hit Xander on the arm "Hey, that gives me an idea, how about you and I team up and take on Buffy and Faith in a tag match. That would be one match I wouldn't mine being pinned if you know what I mean"

Rey started to laugh and Xander laughed with him. Xander didn't want to ruin Rey's fantasy by telling him that Buffy was planning on leaving after Wrestlemania. Instead he decided to add his own similar idea. "Or we could wrestle Torrie and Stephanie, it would be less painful"

"Good point" Rey said

Xander then added "and just for my sake, you take Torrie when she is in the ring and I'll take Steph when she's in"

Rey was confused "Why?

"Because I don't think Steph would be happy if she saw me wrestling on the mat with Torrie"

"Oh, I know what you mean"

The two continued to laugh together; then Rey added "Actually, I wouldn't mind wrestling Faith even if it meant taking some punishment"

"Then I'll see what Faith thinks"

Rey started acting serious "Really?"

Xander put his hand on Rey's shoulder "Careful, I just might do it"

Rey smiled "I'm up to the challenge"

Before Xander could reply, someone interrupted "Well, well, well, if it isn't two members from The Pack of losers"

Both Rey and Xander turned to see Triple H and the other members of Evolution walking up to them.

Even though they knew they didn't stand a chance, Rey and Xander stood their ground. Of course the smart thing to do would be to call for Buffy and Faith, but men don't always do the smart thing.

Triple H stared Xander straight in the face and Xander stared back.

"Do you actually think you stand a chance against me?" Triple H said "because if you do, you think wrong"

"What do you want, Hunter?" Xander demanded to know

Triple H, Randy, Batista, and Flair started to laugh at Xander.

"That's some attitude you have there, little man" Triple H replied "But if you must know, I'm here to get a little revenge for what Faith did to me on Smackdown and I'm going to take my revenge by giving you the beating of a lifetime"

Suddenly the locker room door opened and Faith and Buffy came out. Both of them were in their wrestling outfits and both were ready for a fight.

"If you have a problem with me, then take it up with me" Faith said

Batista stepped in front of Triple H and said "I'm getting tired of you and your little attitude. Everyone thinks you're so tough, but if you push me far enough I'll prove them wrong about you and your friend"

"Have you seen any of our matches?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Batista replied

Faith looked at Buffy and said "He's as stupid as he looks"

"At least his friends aren't as stupid" Buffy replied

"What are you talking about?" Batista said as he turns around and saw no one there except for Rick Flair, but he was in the distances, walking away "Flair, where are you going?"

"No way, Batista" Flair yells back and doesn't stop walking "I warned you about them. It's your choice alone if you want to fight them.

Batista looks back at the slayers and says "Fine, I can take them"

Buffy and Faith tried to fight the laughter, but failed in the end. Both started to laugh out loud, and that only made Batista angry.

"Lets see if you'll be laughing after I'm done" Batista said in an angry voice

"They will" a voice spoke from behind him "you know, laughing after you're done"

Batista turned around to see four people walking towards him. One was a man in his twenties, who looked well build and had light brown hair. He was the one who spoke. The woman walking next to him looked around the same age with an athletic figure and long blonde hair. Walking behind the woman was a teenage girl with brown hair and behind the man was…Britney Spears. It was that moment that Batista remembered hearing about the times that Britney visited Buffy and everyone said the pop diva was one of Buffy's biggest fans.

"Who the hell are you!" Batista said to the man as the four people stopped in front of him.

"Who I am is not important, what they'll do to you is" The man said

Before Batista could say anything back, Buffy yelled with excitement "Dawn!" then ran up to the teenage girl and hugged her.

"Hey, Robert" Faith said to the man with the brown hair and then she went up to him and shook his hand.

After hugging Dawn, Buffy walks over to Britney and hugs her "How are you doing, Britney?"

As they parted Britney says "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking"

Buffy notices calmness in Britney's voice. In fact, she looked more at peace with herself then the last time she saw her.

Batista notices that no one was paying attention to him and this made him even madder "Hello, remember me, the guy that was going to kick your ass"

"No, we remember you, we just don't give a dam anymore" Faith replied

"That's it, let's go!" Batista said, wanting to fight Faith

"Look, why don't you just go back to your locker room" Robert said to Batista

Batista got right in the unknown man's face and tried to stare him down, but Robert wouldn't back down.

"You're asking for trouble" the blonde woman said, who was standing next to Robert

Batista looked at the blonde woman and stared straight into her eyes and what he saw in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly Batista was backing off. He backed off from the group until he got a good distance from them and then he turned around and walked away quickly.

Robert wasn't surprised to see Batista get scared way by his friend. When it came to giving the evil eye, she was the master.

Robert's train of thoughts was broken by Buffy "So, you finally came to see me"

Robert smiles innocently at Buffy. He knew better then to mess with a frustrated Slayer "Well, I was just busy…but luckily I was able to come see you tonight"

"Right" Buffy replies and then looks at his friend "I take it that this is the friend you ditched me for last time"

"I didn't ditch you" Robert said "and yes, this is my friend, her name is Calla"

"I've heard so much about you" Calla says to Buffy and extends her hand.

Buffy stared at Calla for a moment. On the outside appearances, this woman looked harmless, but as Buffy looked in her brown eyes, she could tell there was something more. Something that told Buffy not to trust this woman. On the hand, she was Robert's friend and she did trust him so Calla couldn't be all that bad.

Buffy accepted her hand of friendship "Pleasure to meet you" they parted hands "This is Xander, Faith and the guy in the mask in Rey"

Xander and Faith said hi and then Rey walks up to her and shakes her hand "Nice to meet you, Calla, I would stay and talk, but I have a match to get to"

"Good Luck" Calla says to Rey as he leaves and Rey smiles back

Once Rey was gone Buffy decided to find out a little more about this blonde woman "So, how long have you know Robert?"

It was really a question to find out if she was an immortal like Robert and also get an idea on how long Robert had been alive for since he was very secretive about it. However she didn't get an answer since Steph walks out the locker room and says "Robert? Calla?"

Stephanie smiles as she sees the two people in which she hadn't seen in a long time "I thought I heard you two out here. It's so good to see the both of you again" She runs up to Calla hugs her and then she hugs Robert.

"Wait a minute" Xander says, shocked as Buffy and Faith were "You know Robert?"

Steph parts from Robert "Sure do, know him since I was nine, Calla too"

"Why didn't you say anything when I was talking about him last Christmas?" Xander asked

"I didn't know you were talking about him. Do you know how many Roberts there are in the world?"

"Yeah, but how many immortals name Robert are there?"

Stephanie thought for a moment, and then asked "I don't know, how many immortals are there?"

"She has a good point" Faith said

Stephanie turned her attention back to Robert and Calla "Now both of you are planning to stay in New York tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we were planning to" Robert answered

"Great" Steph said "Wait here, my match is soon, so I have to change. I'll be right back" Steph then when back in the dressing room.

Short time later, after Rey's match, Stephanie, Robert and Calla were walking towards the ringside entrance. Stephanie was wearing a sweat shirt and sweat pants. Just like the outfit she used to wear when she first enter the WWE. She even had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Stephanie was happy to see her friends in which she hadn't see in a long time.

"How long are both of you planning to stay?" Steph asked

"We just came with Britney and Dawn" Robert answered "We'll be heading back to England with them in a day or two"

"I must admit, what ever you have taught Britney, it seems to have help her" Steph remarked "She seem so lost the last time I saw her and now it seems as if she found herself"

Before Robert responded, Calla interrupted with a different subject "I can't believe you are in this type of match" she was referring to the Bra and Panty match that Stephanie had against Sable.

"I just want to beat her at her own game" Stephanie replied

"It still seems like a humiliating type of match"

"Right and it will be Sable getting humiliated"

"Makes sense to me" Robert said and now he decides to change the subject "Anyways, I don't think Buffy really trusted you, Calla"

Calla smiled "The girl has good instincts"

Steph laughed as she said "Most people don't trust you when they first see you. You may have a beautiful face, Calla, but not a trusting one"

The three of them made it to the ringside entrance and saw Sable waiting to go out. Sable was wearing black tight shorts, a tight black shirt and black boots. Sable glared at Stephanie

"Wow, she looks more fake in person" Robert remarked about Sable's appearance

"Well, she is ninety percent plastic" Steph joked

Sable heard what Steph said and was about to respond, but before she could, the stage manager told her to head out as her music started to play.

"Do you need someone to watch your back" Robert asked Steph

"No thanks" Steph answered "Buffy and Faith said they would back me up if Sable has someone interfere on her behalf"

"I guess all we can do is wish you good luck then" Calla said

"Thanks, but I won't need luck against Sable"

Sable's music stopped and Steph's music started.

As Steph walks to the entrance, she says "I'm not only going to beat Sable, I'm going to humiliate her"

After they watched Steph head threw the curtain, Robert turned to Calla and asked "So, what to you want to do now?"

Calla thought for a moment and the answered "Well, we could go let Vince know we're here and scare the hell out of him or we could go get something to eat, I'm sure they have something to eat around here"

Robert smiled "Lets eat and then scare Vince"

Calla smiled at the idea.

Sable stood in the ring and watched Steph with hatred as Steph walked to the ring. As Steph got in the ring, Sable backed up some. She hated her, but she also feared her as well. Steph was a whole lot tougher then she was.

Steph stood with her hands on her hips and stared back at Sable with hatred also. However, Stephanie wasn't afraid of Sable the least bit.

The bell rang for the match to begin.

Tazz: Here we go; Steph and Sable in a bra and panty match

Stephanie charge at Sable and Sable quickly got out the ring before Stephanie could get her. Sable walk to the other side of the ring and was about to get in, but when Steph walked over, Sable back off. Sable yelled at the ref to keep Steph away while she gets back in. The ref didn't have to do anything, because Steph backs up on her own. Finally, Sable got back in the ring and before she could do anything, Steph quickly tackles her to the matt and begins to pound her. Sable tried to cover her head from Stephanie's hits, but it didn't help.

Cole: Stephanie is really letting Sable have it. There is no love lost here.

Stephanie stopped and got to her feet. She grabbed Sable by the hair and forced her up to her feet. Then Stephanie kicked her hard in the stomach. When Sable grabbed her stomach and bend over in pain, Steph grabbed her and threw her into the corner steel post. Sable hit the steel post shoulder first. Steph then grabbed her and tried to pull off her shirt, but Sable was able to muster up enough strength to push Steph back and onto her butt. Next, Sable wasted no time and quickly rolled out the ring.

Sable looked in the ring and saw Stephanie getting back up with a look of anger. Sable decided she had enough and was going to leave. She turned and started walking towards the backstage.

Tazz: What's this! Is Sable giving up?

Cole: It seems like it

When Sable got to the ring entrance, Faith came walking out. Sable stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Faith. Faith pointed to ring and told Sable to get back in or else. Sable had no choice, as much as she was afraid of Stephanie, she was even more afraid of Faith. Faith was a whole lot tougher then Stephanie.

Sable started walking back to the ring with Faith trailing behind her.

Tazz: Looks like this match is going to continue after all

Cole: Thanks to Faith

Faith stood outside the ring as Sable got back in the ring. As soon as Sable was in, Steph tackled her to the matt and once again started to pound her in the head. After giving Sable a number of hits to the head, Stephanie got back on her feet and then stomped Sable a few times.

Knowing the time was right, Stephanie reach down and grabbed Sable's shirt. Without any resistances, Steph pulled her shirt off. Stephanie smiled and tossed the shirt to Faith. Faith caught the shirt and smiled back at Stephanie. Steph turned her attention back to Sable and went on the attack again.

Back in the locker room, Xander was pacing back and forth. As he was pacing he looked at Britney and Dawn, who were sitting on the sofa talking to each other. The match was on the TV in front of them, but they weren't paying attention to it. He couldn't blame them, it was a one sided match and was only going to go as long as Stephanie wanted it to. So the two young women sat there talking to each other and Xander wished he could be as relaxed as they were. However he couldn't because of the match he had tonight and the doubts that were forming in his head. These were doubts that he didn't need. Right now he needed to clear his head. Without telling Britney or Dawn that he was going to get some fresh air, and not that they would notice him leave, Xander left the room to take a walk.

Back in the ring, Stephanie was still in control. She tossed Sable across the ring by her hair. Steph had a smirk on her face as she walked over to Sable. Steph picked up Sable, got down on one knee and then laid Sable across her knee. Suddenly Steph started to give Sable a spanking. Everyone in the arena was going wild as Steph repeatedly smacked Sable's ass. Outside the ring, Faith was laughing like crazy.

Steph dropped Sable back to the matt and Sable rolled back and forth rubbing her sore butt. After watching Sable roll back and forth for a few seconds, Steph grabbed Sable by the legs and put her in a sharpshooter. Sable yelled out as pain shoots threw her legs and lower back. After a failed attempt to grab for the ropes, Sable started to tap out.

Cole: Sable is tapping out, but too bad it doesn't count

Steph let go of Sable's legs and then grabbed at Sable's shorts. Sable was able to fight a little, but it wasn't enough. Steph was able pull off her shorts. With Sable in nothing but her bra and panty, the match was over. The bell rang and Stephanie was declared the winner.

Cole: She did it! Stephanie won the match!

Tazz: And it was a one sided match. Sable wasn't able to put up an offence at all.

The crowd cheered wildly for Stephanie as she celebrated in the ring. Then, for the fans, she pulled up her top and revealed her black lacy bra to the crowd for a few seconds and then put her shirt back down. Steph giggled as the crowd cheered even louder.

Faith smiled and shook her head at Steph's peep show. Unfortunately while she was watching Steph, she didn't see Lita come up from behind her and hit her in the head.

Cole: Tazz, Lita's attacking Faith.

Lita grabbed Faith and pushed her into the steel steps. Faith's right knee hit the steps hard and pain shot threw it. Lita saw that Faith's knee was hurt and wasted no time in kicking it over and over.

Stephanie stood in the ring scared at what she was seeing. She wanted to help Faith, but what good could she do. She was no match for Lita even before Lita became a slayer. Luckily, she didn't have to worry much longer as she saw Buffy running to the ring.

Lita saw Buffy coming and before she could get to her, Lita jumped over the barricade and ran threw the audience. Buffy didn't give chase; she went to Faith and tried to help her up. Faith was having a hard time standing up and need Buffy's help to get back stage. This was bad news for Buffy and Faith's tag match. Faith could only hope she would get at least a little better before the match.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32: Wrestlemania 20 part 2

Beginning Notes: 'Eddie Guerrero forever'

I'll miss him

Chapter 32

Wrestlemania 20 Part 2

At the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart, Spike and Angel sat in Angel's office watching Wrestlemania. Because of all the trouble going on at Wolfram and Hart, they were the only ones watching. They had just seen Faith get hurt and were wondering how this was going affect Buffy and Faith's tag match against Lita and Isabel.

Angel was wondering about it quietly, as thoughts ran threw his head, but Spike was wondering out loud "Buffy will go threw with the match, that I do know for certain, but is she going it alone or will she get another tag partner or will Faith still head out even though she's hurt. What ever Buffy does, Lita and Isabel will have the bloody advantage one way or another" Spike notices how quite Angel is "Well, are you going to tell me what you think or are you just going to sit there and not say anything"

Angel stares at him for a few seconds and then says "We'll just have to wait and see"

Although it didn't show on Angel's face, he was really worried about Buffy. She was in a bad situation, but he knew that she wouldn't back down. He hopes Buffy will make it out of her match okay and with nothing permit.

Stephanie paces back and forth outside the doctor's room. Just a few minutes ago, Buffy went inside with Faith and the medic immediately started looking at her knee. Steph waits outside for the answer to whether or not Faith will be able to fight in her match.

Stephanie stops pacing as she sees Rey, Torrie, Dawn and Britney walking quickly up to her.

"How is she doing?" Rey asked

"I don't know, their still checking her out" Steph answered and then asks "Where is Xander?"

Neither Rey nor Torrie answers Stephanie's question, instead they just look at Dawn and Britney.

Both Dawn and Britney had guilty looks as Steph asks them "Where's Xander?"

Dawn answers "Well, you see, it's like this…we kind of lost him"

"What do you mean you lost him!"

"We didn't lose him" Britney said "While we were watching your match in the locker room, he left. My best guess is he was nervous about tonight so he decided to take a walk"

Steph sighs and says "Well, someone needs to find him. He probably doesn't know about Faith"

"I'll go look for him" Torrie said

"No, I'll go look for him, and I'll try to find Robert and Calla while I'm at it" Steph says as she walks away

Xander was walking threw the private parking area, basically the parking area for the wrestlers and crew. He tried to calm down his nerves but wasn't succeeding. All he was really doing was walking back and forth and taking deep breaths. He stops and wonders if Steph's match was done. He finally decided to check. Xander turns around and starts heading toward the door.

Triple H wasn't doing so well. As he walks toward the private parking area, where he was going to stretch his legs, his thoughts were filled with what happened earlier.

Earlier, he had confronted Xander with the intent of beating the hell out of him. The only problem was that Faith and Buffy came to his aid and after the beating he took from Faith on Smackdown, he wasn't about to go up against her again. This reminds him of another problem tonight, he was still feeling the effects of the beating he took from Faith and considering he has to defend his belt tonight in a triple threat match, he was in trouble.

He really wishes he had been able to kick Xander's butt. That would have given him a little bit of satisfaction.

Triple H was about to open the door to the parking area when someone opens it from the other side. He felt as if his wish was granted when he saw that it was Xander who opened the door and he was alone.

Xander was about to head back inside, when he opened the door and saw Triple H standing on the other side. Xander's first thought was to run. He didn't have a chance against a wrestler like him and he didn't need to get hurt before his match. He'll have plenty of time to get hurt during his match.

Xander was about to turn around and run when something stopped him. It wasn't an outside force but something inside him. Something inside his head, a thought stopped him. He was tired of running, tired of being easy pickings and tired of everyone else thinking he was. Hell, he made a promise a while back to stop being the butt monkey and he was going to keep it. Also, if he was going to win the WWE for Steph, he would have to deal with stuff like this every once and awhile and he can't always run.

It was obvious by the smile on Triple H's face that he wanted a fight and Xander was going to give it to him. Xander let out a battle cry as he charges Triple H and the smile on Triple H's face turns to shook.

Vince McMahon walks as quickly as he could. He had heard that Xander left his locker room, alone, and was out in the private park lot, alone. Vince's plan was to sneak up on Xander, attack him and hopefully injure him before their match. This would give Vince an advantage.

Vince was continuing to head in the direction of the parking lot when he saw two people at the snack table that caught his attention. He stops dead in his tracks and tries to remember why they seem so familiar, which wasn't easy at the moment because they had their backs facing to him.

Suddenly in a flash of fear, it hit him. Chills ran down Vince's back as he remembers who they were. Robert and Calla, two people who were close friends of his daughter, but not him, which wouldn't mean much to him, but they were very dangerous people who you didn't want to get on their bad side.

Vince starts to back away slowly, hoping that they wouldn't notice him, but suddenly with out turning around to face him, Calla said "Where're you going, Vince?"

Vince stops dead in his tracks as Calla and Robert turn around to face him.

"One would think that you weren't happy to see us?" Calla said with a fake sad voice

"No, no, I just didn't want to disturb you" Vince said defensively, actually believe the sad tone in her voice and a sad Calla is a dangerous thing. Hell, when she is happy it could be dangerous…and angry…and bored…and, well she was dangerous all around and the only safe people was the people she cared about and he wasn't one of them. In fact, he fears Calla more then he fears Robert.

Calla smiles "Good, because I thought you were going to leave without saying 'hello'"

"I would never do that, in fact I'm happy to see you after such a long time" Vince did his best to hide his fear and act like he was happy to see them, but he could tell that she wasn't buying it.

Calla starts to walk up to Vince, but Robert didn't follow. He just turns back to the snack table and goes back to pick at the various foods at the table. Unlike Calla, he didn't want to play mind games with Vince, because he really just wants to kick his butt. He was controlling himself however and letting Calla have her fun. Of course, it was hard; Steph was like family to him and after all the things Vince had done to her, he really wants to send him to the emergency room.

Calla stops in front of Vince and the smile disappears "Happy, are you really happy to see us?"

"Yes" Vince response nervously "I'm very happy to once again stand before such a beautiful woman"

"Your so full of shit, Vince" Calla says and then just stares at him for a few seconds. After she continues "I should make you feel twice as much pain that you made your daughter feel, but I'm not going to. Do you know why?"

Vince took a deep breath and asks "Why?"

"Because then you would have an excuse to get out of tonight's match. A match in which you will lose your position in the WWE, something that can cause you more pain then what I could do to you right now. Oh and yes, you will lose the match"

Vince tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't put him at risk of pissing her off.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a crashing noise.

They all look to see Xander staggering backwards from around the corner. He was about to fall backward but gains his balance in time. Triple H charges around the corner at Xander, but was meant by Xander as Xander ran at him and lands a punch to Triple's jaw. Triple, in return, decks Xander across the jaw. Triple tries to go for another, but Xander ducks the punch and then tackles him to the ground. There Xander starts to punch Triple over and over until Triple rolls him over and starts punching him. The two continue to roll back and forth, both punching each other.

"We should stop them" Robert said

"And ruin their fun" Calla responds "…alright if you insist"

Robert and Calla quickly went over to the fight. Xander was on top at the moment as Calla grabs him by the arms and pulls him off. Xander was too worked up at the moment to notice how easily Calla was able to pull him off.

With Xander off of him, Triple H quickly got to his feet and was about to attack Xander, but Robert grabs him from behind and holds him back. Both Triple H and Xander were bleeding for the lips and were struggling to get at each other.

"Alright, the two of you need to cool off!" Robert said in a loud commanding voice

Both of them calm down. Calla let go of Xander and Xander didn't go after Triple H, but Xander didn't take his eye off of him.

Robert let go of Triple, but then quickly step in front of him. Robert didn't trust him and didn't want to take a risk that he would charge Xander.

"Walk away" Robert commanded him

Triple H looks at Robert as he wipes the blood from his lip. Then he takes one last glance at Xander before walking away.

After seeing Triple H turn the corner, Robert looks at Xander and asks "Are you okay?"

Xander was breathing heavily as he says "Am I okay? Well let's see, I just went toe to toe with one of the biggest bad ass in the WWE and I'm still standing" Xander's heavy breathing is replaced with excitement "I'm doing great! Did you see that? How I laid into him! He'll think twice before coming after me again" Xander spots Vince and says to him "Oh, I'm so going to kick your ass tonight"

Vince became really worried and began to back away. After a few steps, he turns around and walks away quickly.

"Looks like your little fight did you more good then harm" Calla said

"Little! There was nothing little about that fight" Xander responded

"What fight?" Stephanie says as she walks up to them

"I got into a fight with Hunter. It was kind of like a backstage brawl" Xander answered "He tried to take me down, but I matched him blow for blow. It was awesome"

Steph was shocked "No, it's not awesome. You could have been hurt and you still have a dangerous match tonight. Just what we need, two hurt teammates"

"Steph, I'm fine, just bleeding a little from my lip" Xander wipes away the blood "Wait, two hurt teammates?"

"Faith was injured by Lita while helping me" Steph replied

"Where is she now?" Xander asked

"With the medic, follow me" Steph starts walking in the direction she came and Xander, Robert, and Calla follows her

"If Faith is hurt, then what's going to happen to the tag match she was in?" Calla asked

"We don't know yet" Steph answered

Back in the medical room, Faith was arguing with Buffy. Just a minute ago, the medic told Faith that she couldn't fight tonight because her knee was injured and if she fought, it would only make it worse. Naturally, Faith wasn't going to listen and she still wanted to go out to the ring with Buffy, but Buffy wouldn't hear it. She told Faith that she needed to stay in the back and heal. Buffy said she would go it alone.

"Your crazy, Buffy" Faith argues "You're a great fighter, but you can't take on Lita and Isabel by yourself"

"I have no choice" Buffy responds "If you go out there with me, you risk hurting your knee even more"

"You do have a choice, let me go with and let me worry about my knee"

"Faith, you can barely stand, so how are you going to fight"

"Well, it would be suicide for you to fight alone"

"I'll be her tag partner" Torrie said, who was standing next to Rey, by the door way and was listen to them, until now.

Faith, Buffy, and Rey look at her with disbelieve.

"Do you really want to fight against Lita and Isabel?" Buffy asked, not truly believing her offer.

Torrie starts to stumble over her words "Well, if you need me…and if you think I would…actually make a difference…which even I'm not sure that I would because Lita and Isabel are…well you know…I'm not in their league as wrestlers"

"Torrie, you can calm down" Buffy says "It was nice of you to offer, but you don't have to be in the match"

Torrie gave a sigh of relief "Thank you…I mean, you don't need me, okay"

"So it's settled, I going alone" Buffy said

"The hell it is!" Faith yelled

"With all this yelling, I think Faith is still herself" Xander said as he enters the room with Steph, Robert and Calla "But still, what's all the yelling about?"

"Buffy wants to wrestle Lita and Isabel by herself" Faith answers

"She really doesn't have a choice" Steph says "your hurt and the only other opinion for her would be to forfeit the match, which I know you won't do"

"Hell no, I'm not forfeiting anything" Buffy responses "Lita and Isabel need to be taught a lesson"

"I'll be your partner" Rey said

Everyone went silent, not sure of what to say. Rey was a better choice then Torrie, but still wouldn't even things out in a fight against Lita and Isabel. Plus he just had a match tonight, a match against Chavo where he came close to winning, but thanks to Chavo cheating, he lost. So he wasn't at a hundred percent.

Rey finally broke the silence and spoke "Look, I know that I'm not going to be that much help against Lita and Isabel, but at least its better then going out there alone"

Buffy walks up to Rey and smiles "Rey, I would be honored to have you as my partner"

"I would be honored to be your partner" Rey responses "Now let's head out there and win this match"

Buffy and Rey high five each other and then leave the room and head towards ringside.

"I still say I should be heading out there" Faith mutters to herself

"You know this match could get really violent" Calla says with a smirk "I don't think I would want to miss it" she then heads for the door and leaves

Steph had a smile on her face as she talks to Robert "She really hasn't change much"

"No she hasn't" Robert responses

"By the way, what happened in your match, Steph" Xander asks "Did you win?"

Steph's smile grew bigger "I didn't just win, I humiliated Sable"

Moments later, Lita and Isabel were waiting in the ring for Buffy. Seconds later, Buffy's music starts to play and Buffy comes out.

Cole: Buffy is alone; does this mean the tag match has turn into a handicap match

Tazz: Well, last I heard Faith was in no condition to fight

Buffy stops half the way down to the ring. A few seconds later, Rey's music hit the speakers and Rey walks out and stops next to Buffy.

Cole: Buffy has a new partner and it's Rey!

The audience was going wild and Lita and Isabel were a little surprise, but not intimidated. Rey was a great fighter, but he couldn't compare to them.

Rey and Buffy got in the ring and stood at one side staring at Lita and Isabel who were standing on the other side.

"I'm in first" Buffy said to Rey

"Okay" Rey responses "but remember to tag me if you get in trouble" Rey then steps outside the ropes

Lita told Isabel that she would go first, so Isabel steps outside the ropes on their side.

The bell rang and the match began. Buffy and Lita began to circle each other before they lock up. The two were in a strength test, and both were straining. Unfortunately for Lita, Buffy had been a slayer longer and she was the stronger one. First Lita starts to get push back, and finally, Buffy gave her one hard shove that sent Lita hitting the mat on her back. After a few seconds, Lita got back up and locks up with Buffy again and again it was a test of strength. As before, Lita starts to lose, but this time, she took a cheap shoot and kick Buffy in the stomach. Then Lita punches Buffy once and tries to follow up with another, but Buffy blocks the second one and counter with a hard punch of her own. Buffy's punch was hard enough to send Lita back on the mat. Buffy was going to continue her attack, but Lita quickly rolls out the ring. Once out, Lita starts to walk back and forth, trying to figure out how to get the best of Buffy.

"If you can't handle me" Buffy yells at Lita "Then tag the bitch in" she points to Isabel

Isabel became angry and told Lita to tag her in. Lita decides to listen and she got back in the ring and tags Isabel in.

Isabel got in the ring and charges after Buffy. She tries to hit Buffy with a high knee, but Buffy dodges it. Isabel then swung around and tries to hit Buffy with a back hand punch, but Buffy blocks it. After, Isabel tries for a straight punch, but Buffy counters by grabbing her arm and flipping her onto her back. Isabel got back up and charges after Buffy, but again Buffy counters and flips her on her back.

When Isabel got up this time, Buffy hit her with a few punches and ends her attack with an upper cut that sent Isabel back on the mat. With Isabel on the mat, Buffy drops an elbow on her. She got up and drops another on her and then drops a third one on her.

Buffy picks up Isabel and perform a neck breaker on her. Then Buffy goes for the pin, but only comes up with a two count.

Cole: Buffy went for the pin, but only came up with a two count. She going to need to do more then that if she going to win.

Tazz: Buffy, so far, has owned this match

Cole: She has, but it's only getting started

Buffy went over to the turnbuckle and climbs to the top; she then performs a flying frog splash and connects with Isabel. After, Buffy again tries to pin Isabel and again she only got a two count.

Buffy reaches and starts to pick up Isabel again, but Isabel gathers up enough strength and starts fighting back. She hits Buffy with a few punches and then pushes Buffy down. Before Buffy could get back up, Isabel ran to her corner and tags Lita in.

Buffy and Lita stood at opposite sides of the ring and each looking for an opening to attack. Finally the two lunge at each other and start throwing punches and kicks at each other. Each of their kicks and punches were block by the other and for a short time the match turns from a wrestling match into a martial arts match. After going at each other for a short time, Buffy got the better of Lita and hit her with three straight backhand punches.

As Lita staggers back, Buffy grabs her by the arm and whips her towards the ropes. She runs and bounces off the ropes on the opposite site. When they both ran near each other, Buffy hit Lita with a flying leg drop.

Buffy continues to dominate the match for the next couple of minutes. It wasn't until Buffy when back to the top turnbuckle did thing change. As Buffy jumps off and tries to hit Lita with a flying elbow, Lita rolls out the way and Buffy misses.

Now Lita was in control, but still hurting. So she tags Isabel in.

Buffy was slowly getting up, but Isabel quickly ran over and kicks Buffy in the mid section. Buffy fell back down.

Buffy was now in trouble as she was on the receiving end of the punishment. Most of it was from Isabel. Isabel did tag Lita back in at one point, but shortly after Buffy counters one of Lita's moves, so Lita tags Isabel back in. Buffy could have tagged Rey in, but didn't. Buffy had tried to stop Lita from tagging in Isabel, but failed.

Now Isabel was in and she went right after Buffy and continues the attack on Buffy were Lita left off. After a few moves, Isabel hit Buffy with a DDT and then went for the pin. Luckily Buffy was able to kick out after the two. But that didn't stop Isabel from going back on the attack.

Back in the locker room, Stephanie, Xander, Britney, Torrie and Robert were watching the match on TV. All of them worried and concerned about Buffy.

Suddenly Dawn came into the room with an equal worried look, but she was worried about something else "Huh, Stephanie, We have a problem"

"Other then what's happening in the ring" Steph said

"Yeah…Huh you know how I was suppose to stay with Faith and keep her company" Dawn waits for Steph to respond but she didn't and that made Dawn even more nervous "Well, she had a TV brought in the room and she was watching the match" Steph knew where this was going and didn't like it "and when she saw that Buffy didn't tag Rey in when she had the chance…She kind of…well, got up and went to the ring"

Steph sighs "Just great"

"Should we go stop her?" Xander asks

"And how would we do that" Steph responds "Even in her injured state, none of us could stop her and bring her back…well except for" everyone looks at Robert

"Oh no, I'm not going to stop her" Robert response "She's a grown woman and she can make her own decisions, even if it's a bad one"

"Wait a minute" Steph said with an annoyed voice "You're not getting involved because she's a grown woman, but I remember something that happened awhile back with me in which you decided to get involved even though I was a grown woman"

"That was different" Robert response, knowing what she was talking about

"What had happen is different, but the fact it was my choice is the same"

"Could someone fill me in on what they are talking about?" Torrie asked

Robert and Stephanie stop arguing, realizing that Torrie didn't know the whole story as far as Robert, Buffy, Faith and Calla goes and that telling Torrie what the augment was about would reveal to much about Robert. Not that Stephanie didn't trust Torrie, it's just…she didn't know how she would react to that kind of info.

"It's just something that happen between Robert and I a few years back" Steph said "It's nothing that really needs to be brought up"

Calla was near the ringside entrance watching the fight on the monitor that was set up when she notices Faith limping by her "Going out there" she said to Faith

"Yep" is all that Faith said back as she goes threw the curtain

Back in the ring, Buffy was now taking punishment from Lita. There were a few times that Buffy started to fight back, but that was quickly ended by either Lita or Isabel. In all this time, Buffy never really made attempt to tag Rey. It wasn't that Buffy didn't trust Rey, it's was just that this was her last match and she didn't want Rey to get hurt in her last match. Hell, maybe she should have just gone solo.

As Lita was pounding Buffy on the ground, the crowd when wild and Lita instantly looks up to see what they were cheering about. What she saw was Faith limping down to the ring. Lita found this amusing because Faith was hurt and it looked like she thought she was going to do something in this match.

Faith stops next to the ring and stares at Lita. Sometimes it was hard for Faith to believe that her worst enemy in the WWE was Lita. She was a big fan of Lita before coming to the WWE. She would have believed that she would be teaming with Lita not fighting against her. To Faith, Lita was the one who revolutionized women's wrestling in the WWE, not Sable or Chyna. But now here she was staring at the woman she was been battling for the last couple of months. The woman who sneak attacked her earlier and injured her knee.

With a smug look, Lita says to Faith "What? Are you going to get in here and fight?"

"I think you need to worry about your opponent in the ring" Faith replies

Lita turns around in time to see Buffy, who was back on her feet, hit her with a straight punch to her face. Lita fell back against the ropes as Buffy continues to hit her with head and body shots. All Lita could do was try and cover up.

Buffy attack only lasts for ten seconds before Isabel got in the ring and hit Buffy in the head with an elbow shot. Buffy felt to the mat, the back of her head was swimming in pain as well as other parts of her.

Rey got in the ring and hit Isabel with a flying drop kick. Isabel fell on her back from the blow, but quickly got back up and hit Rey with a kick to the side of his head. A kick that cause Rey to stumble and fall threw the ropes to the outside the ring. At this point the ref was able to get control of the match and he sent Isabel back to her corner.

Both Buffy and Lita were down. Buffy finally realizes that she needs to tag, because she needs a breather. Buffy craws over to her corner and reach out for the tag with out looking. She felt a hand tag hers and when she heard her partner get in the ring, she rolls out and drops to the floor. Little did Buffy know, that in wasn't Rey who she tagged, but it was Faith.

The instant Faith was in the ring, she went right after Lita. Before Lita could get up, Faith starts to whale on her, hitting her with punch after punch. After a few seconds, the ref broke it up. He told Lita to go back to her corner while he sorts things out.

Rey got back in the ring and was now standing next to Faith as the ref turns back towards them and says "This is a two on two tag match, which means Buffy is only allowed to have one tag partner. Now since Buffy just made her first tag and Faith was meant to be her partner, I'll let Faith stay in and Rey step outside the ring, but only if Rey agrees"

Faith looks at Rey and pleads with him "Rey, you have to let me in this fight"

Rey wasn't sure "I don't know, you're already hurt and if you fight, your knee could get worse"

"I'm willing to take that chance. You have to understand, I can't back down from this match"

Rey takes a deep breath "Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing"

Rey got out the ring and Faith got ready to fight, her right knee still hurting. The ref gave the signal for the match to continue.

Lita ran at Faith and Faith limp towards Lita. Lita tries to close line Faith, but Faith ducks it and when Lita turns back towards her, Faith counters with a punch that knocks Lita on her back.

Outside the ring, Buffy was on the ground trying to force the pain away. She was having a hard time doing it, but she needed to do it quick and get back on her feet. Buffy knew that she over did it in the ring, but she didn't what to put Rey in dangerous situation where he could get permanently hurt. Rey was a great fighter and had done some unbelievable things in the past, but he didn't stand a chance against Lita and Isabel. Now that she thinks about it, she shouldn't have even agreed to let him be her tag partner. Right now, however, she needs to push that regret out of her head and focus on getting off the floor and getting back in that ring and helping Rey. There's no telling what kind of trouble he's in.

Suddenly Buffy heard Rey say "You look like you're really hurting" Buffy looks up and sees Rey kneeling down next to him "Need some help getting up?"

Buffy was shock to see him "Rey? Why aren't you in the ring? I just tagged you"

"Nope" Rey replies "You didn't see who you tagged, did you. You tagged Faith"

Fear ran threw Buffy "What!" She pushes all the pain aside and stands up, looks inside the ring and sees Faith fighting Lita. The amazing part was, despite her injury, Faith was doing well. Faith was on the offence and Lita was on the defense.

Tazz: Faith is on the attack despite her injury. That's my girl, she may be in pain, but she's still kicking ass.

Cole: Yes, but for how long, sooner or later, the pain might get to her

Buffy climbs back in her corner as she watches Faith put Lita in a sleeper hold. Buffy wonders if Faith was thinking at the moment, because both she and Faith knew that a sleeper hold against anyone as strong as a slayer was a mistake. Well, a mistake when it is done in a standing position. The reason being was that it was easily countered and a slayer could put a lot of strength into that counter.

Sure enough, ten seconds after the hold was put on, Lita counters it with an elbow to Faith's mid section. The first elbow didn't break the hold, but the second elbow was enough to do it.

After being force to break the sleeper hold, Faith tries to hit Lita with a close line, but Lita ducks under it and then wraps her arms around Faith's waist and gives Faith a back flip.

Both slayers land on their backs, and for a few seconds, both didn't move. The ref starts a ten count and when he reaches five, Lita gets to her feet.

Lita steps towards Faith, grabs her by the legs and then puts her in a finger four leg lock. This is very bad for Faith consider she has an injured knee.

Faith screams out in pain as Lita locks in the hold.

"Oh no" Buffy mutters to herself. This was going to make Faith's knee worse.

Faith looks around to see her best opinion for escape. She was facing the wrong way to try and tag Buffy and she was in the middle of the ring, so the ropes were out of reach.

Tazz: Faith is in a bad spot and her knee must be in a hell of lot of pain. But don't count her out, she'll never tap.

Cole: I don't know, Tazz, she's in a lot of pain, and I don't know how much longer she can hold out

Tazz: Come on, Cole, have a little faith…Ha, Ha…get it, her name is Faith and I said have a little faith. Ha, Ha

Cole: Okay, Tazz, I get it

Tazz: Of course, you could never get even a small bit of Faith, because she is way out of your league

Faith tries to pull herself to the ropes, but when she did, it only caused more pain to shoot threw her knee.

Buffy was worried and it shows "Come on, Faith, you can do, you can reach the ropes" She yells to her friend, but on the inside, she really wanted Faith to tap, because the longer she stays in the hold, the more damage it does to her knee. The last thing Buffy wanted was for Faith's career to end early which was becoming possibility the longer she stays in the submission hold.

Back at Angel's office, Spike was on his feet, yelling at the TV "Come on, Faith, you can make it to the ropes! Just pull yourself over some…Bloody hell; I hope she doesn't tap out!"

"Sit down, Spike!" Angel yells at Spike "She'll pass out before she taps"

Buffy continues to watch and hope that when this is over, Faith wouldn't have any permit damage. She thought about getting in the ring and breaking the hold herself, but she knew what was going to happen if she did, the ref would get in her way and tell her to get back to her corner and while he is distracted, Isabel would take the opportunity to do something to Faith. Buffy could push the ref aside if he got in her way, but that would be consider attacking the ref and would result in her and Faith being DQed.

The audience starts to cheer and Buffy wonders why. It wasn't until she turns and looks at the ringside entrance that she found out why. Stephanie, Xander, and Torrie were making there way to the ring. They join Rey next to the ring and start cheering Faith on.

Back in the locker room, Robert sat on the couch watching the match with his arms crossed; there was a look on his face as if he was bored. Britney sat next to him, with her eyes locked on the match. Dawn sat on the other side of Britney, also with her attention focus on the match. Calla, who joined them a few minutes ago, stood behind the sofa watching the match.

"Maybe we should be out there cheering on Faith too" Britney said

"No" Robert response

"Why not?" Britney asks

"Because we're not Pack members"

The look on Robert's face and the sound of his voice told Britney that there was something wrong "Are you alright?"

Robert hesitates to answer at first, but then says "Do you think Steph is angry with me?"

"About how you wouldn't go stop Faith?" Dawn says "Well…yeah"

"Great" Robert mutters

"She'll get over it" Calla says

"Yeah, in about a year or so" Robert response

"What was she talking about?" Britney asks "What had happen between you two?"

"First off, it wasn't as similar as she made it out to be" Robert said "and second, I don't want to talk about it"

Back in the ring, the finger four leg lock was still on Faith and she was still in a lot of pain. She knew she couldn't last much longer and better find a way out soon. The only thing she could think of was turning over and reversing the hold. This wouldn't stop the pain on her, but it would cause the hold to cause Lita pain as well. If this didn't make Lita release the hold, at least she would be on her stomach and could pull herself to the ropes. The only problem with this plan was that Faith didn't know if she had enough strength left in her to turn over.

Faith could hear everyone cheering for her. She could hear Rey, Steph, Xander and Torrie at ringside. She could hear Buffy and the audience. She could ever hear Tazz from his announcing table cheering for her not to tap. This convinces Faith do what it takes to get out of this hold.

Faith closes her eyes in attempt to center her mind so it wasn't focus on the pain. The instant the ref saw Faith close her eyes, he thought that she might have pass out from being in the hold too long. He reaches for her hand to see if it drops and if it drops three times, he would call for the bell and declare Lita the winner. When he picks up Faith's hand, he got a scare. Faith grabs his hand and threatens "I'm not out, I'm focusing my mind; so if you touch my hand again, you'll regret it" The ref quickly backs off.

Faith takes a deep breath and then with all the strength she had left, she starts to turn the hold. Lita tries to fight it, but Faith succeeds in reversing it.

Tazz: She did it! Faith reverses the hold! I knew she could do it!

Cole: Now it's only a matter of getting Lita to release the hold

Despite the pain the reverse hold was causing Lita, she would not release it. Because she knew that even though she was in pain, Faith was in a lot more and Lita believes she could out last Faith.

Finally, Faith to realize that Lita wasn't releasing the hold, so she had to go for the ropes. Faith starts to pull herself towards the ropes that she was facing. Lita fights back and tries to pull in the opposite direction, but Faith was winning. With the ropes now just out of reach, Faith gives one last push forward with her hands and then reaches and grabs the bottom rope.

Tazz: Faith did it! She did it! And you doubted her, Cole

Cole: I didn't doubt her!

Tazz: Yes you did!

Cole: No I didn't!

Tazz: Yes you did!

Tazz cheers, the audience cheers, and the Pack cheers for the fact that Faith had made it to the ropes. Lita, however, was not releasing the hold like she should have. When the ref told her to release, she didn't and it took him starting the five count, in which he would DQ her if she didn't release by five, to finally make her release the hold.

Lita got up and starts to argue with the ref and Faith starts using the ropes to pull herself to her feet.

Lita stops arguing with the ref and goes after Faith. Lita grabs Faith right leg, which had her injured knee, and tries to pull Faith away from the ropes so she could put her in the submission move again. As Lita pulls, Faith hops on her good leg and holds on to the top rope, not letting Lita pull her back to the center of the ring.

To counter, Faith jumps up in the air with her good leg and kicks Lita on the side of the head. Pain rings threw Lita's head as she drops to the mat. Faith also falls to the mat. With both women flat on the mat, it was only a matter of who could tag their partner in. The only problem was that both women were on the wrong side of the ring.

It didn't take long for both Lita and Faith to start crawling towards their partners. Both Buffy and Isabel were stretching over the ropes reaching out for them. Lita and Faith were move at the same pace and both tag at the same time. Buffy and Isabel got in and Lita and Faith got out.

The audience went in an uproar as Buffy and Isabel charge at each other. Isabel attempts to close line Buffy, but Buffy ducks and counters with a kick to the side of Isabel's face. Isabel hits the mat but gets back up and takes a swing at Buffy. Again, Buffy ducks and counters with a close line that knocks Isabel back to the mat. Once again, Isabel gets right back up and tries to take another swing at Buffy and Buffy blocks it and hit her with a punch that causes Isabel to stumble back some and then Buffy close lines her and she is knock back on the mat.

Isabel was again getting back up, but much slower this time. Buffy waits for her and when Isabel got back up, Buffy picks her up and body slams her.

Buffy goes to the corner turnbuckle and was about to climb to the top and hit Isabel with a leg drop from the top, but suddenly she stops before she even climbs.

Buffy got an idea and it shows with an evil smile. Buffy looks back at Isabel and starts stomping her right foot.

Tazz: Is Buffy tuning up the band?

Cole: I think she is, Tazz

Tazz: Well Shawn Michaels is her cousin, so I guess it runs in the family

Isabel was getting up even slower this time and Buffy would have hit her with a Shawn Michaels style super kick, but Buffy saw Lita come at her out of the corner of her eye. Buffy side steps Lita and uses her own momentum to throw her out the ring.

Buffy looks back at Isabel to see her back on her feet. Isabel attempts to take a swing at Buffy, but Buffy blocks the hit and then kicks Isabel in the mid section. As Isabel bends over from the kick, Buffy lifts her over her shoulders.

Cole: Buffy has Isabel set up for the F-5

Tazz: This is Buffy, so it's called the B-5

Buffy wanted to hit Isabel with a super kick, but that didn't happen so she had to settle with the B-5. As Buffy swung Isabel off her shoulders and down to the mat, delivering the B-5, the crowd went wild.

Isabel was out as Buffy went for the pin. When the ref when for the three count, the audience counts with him. 'One, two, three' and then the bell rang and Buffy and Faith were declared the winners.

Tazz: They did it! Buffy and Faith have won despite the odds!

As the ref was raising Buffy's hand in victory, the rest of the Pack got in the ring and celebrates.

While the Pack was celebrating, none of them notice Lita back in the ring. She was standing behind them with her hands on her hips. Buffy was the first to turn around and notice Lita. She could tell by the look in her eyes that Lita wasn't looking to continue the fight.

"Is there something we can do for you, Lita?" Buffy asks in a sarcastic tone. Everyone else turn towards Lita when they heard Buffy.

Lita rolls her eyes as she walks up to Faith. Faith was currently leaning on Xander for support.

"I don't like you" Lita says to Faith "and that's not going to chance…But I have to respect you" Lita held out her hand.

Faith looks her hand for a moment and then decides to shake it.

After Lita let's go of Faith's hand and says "Don't think this is over. We're going to fight again, one on one…once your knee heals" With that said, Lita got out the ring and made her way backstage.

The Pack watches Lita leave and then was about to get back to celebrating when they got their second interruption. Vince McMahon's music starts to play on the speakers. Few seconds after, Vince struts out on stage, he was in his wrestling gear. He didn't go any further then the stage; he just stood there with a microphone in hand.

With a smirk on his face, he began to speak "Well, Well, Well, I guess congratulations is in order. Despite have an injured team member, Buffy and Faith won the match. But in the end, this victory is meaningless, because the match means nothing. In fact, my daughter's match with Sable and Rey's match against Chavo also, in the end, mean nothing. This is all due to our match, Xander. A match to end this war and after I win the match, Buffy and Faith's and Steph's victories will be pointless. So celebrate all you want, because it's not going to mean a thing at the end of the night"

Xander reaches for a microphone and then said to Vince "You just keep fooling yourself, Vince, keep fooling yourself about how our match is going to end. As far as this victory goes, no matter what happens in our match, it still means something. Every match and victory for everyone means something. But you can't see that can you. You have become so narrow minded and self absorbed that you can't see others accomplishments. Like your daughter for example, she has accomplished so much and you can't see that. So what happen to you? Do get me wrong, you have always had a big ego and was an ass, but not to this point. Something made your ego grow so much that your own children can't stand you anymore. Was it beating WCW that caused you to get this out of control or was it something before or after? Everyone would like to know, not that you're going to tell us. Well, I can tell you something, I going to bring you back down to earth and I'm going to do it by beating you in our match tonight and taking your chairman position away from you. Then I'm giving the chairman spot to the better McMahon, your daughter, Stephanie. What she plans to do with it, I don't know, but I do know I'll support it, what ever she does with the company because I know she'll make the right decisions in running the WWE. Later on, maybe you'll learn to be proud of her in all that she has and will accomplish in life and maybe she'll forgive you or not. If she does, I'll support her, if she doesn't I'll support her because I love her and I'm proud of her. Hell, I'm proud of Buffy and Faith for their victory tonight, I proud to be friends with Rey and Torrie. There are even people backstage I'm proud to know. Pride in people, Vince; that is something you need to learn…and that's pretty much all I have to say, so people in the booth, continue playing Buffy's music, because we're not done celebrating one hell of a victory"

Buffy's music starts up again and the Pack continues to celebrate and Vince watches them with anger in his eyes.

Short time later, Robert, Calla, Britney, Dawn, and Torrie were waiting outside the medical room. Everyone else was inside the room as once again Faith was being examined.

Calla had wondered why every other members of the Pack were inside the room with Faith except for Torrie. She found out why when she saw Torrie standing with Robert and flirting with him. The interesting part was that Robert was flirting back. At least she thought that was the interesting part until she saw Britney. Britney was eyeing Torrie as if Torrie was hitting on her man. The only problem was that Robert wasn't Britney's man. Britney would even tell you he's not and that he's only a close friend. Calla knew that Britney was in denial about her feelings towards him.

It all started back at the Manor. Britney had a hard start there and Robert helped her threw it. As he helped her, the two became close friends, and that is what Britney would say they are, but when Calla arrived she notices the look in Britney's eyes when she looked at him. When Calla asked Britney about her feeling for Robert, she said that they were only best buds. Calla knew that Britney was lying about her feelings, not only to Calla but to herself. Calla thought about asking Robert, but he had gotten good at hiding his feelings from her, so she didn't bother.

However, it was now obvious that Britney liked Robert as more then just buds by the way she was burning a hole in Torrie with her glare.

Calla takes a few steps over to Britney and says "Now, they would make a nice couple" Calla referring to Robert and Torrie. She was messing with Britney.

"What?" Britney response back with a mix of anger and confusion in her voice and the look on her face was the same.

"Robert and Torrie, they would make a nice couple…what do you think?" Calla could see the anger building up inside Britney even as she fought it. Calla liked messing with people and openly admitted it. Britney was one of the easiest people to mess with because it was hard for her to hide her emotions.

Suddenly Torrie laughs and brushes her fingers lightly against his arm. Calla saw Britney tighten her hand into a fist. Calla remembers that they are at a WWE event and thought that it would be perfect if Britney suddenly challenges Torrie to a fight in the ring. After what Britney has learned from Robert and her classes at back in England, she would dominate Torrie, but it would still be an interesting fight. Of course Calla knew this wasn't going to happen because Britney wasn't the type to go pick a fight with someone.

Calla watches as Britney was getting angry but then calms herself down and says "No I don't think they would make a nice couple" Calla was surprise on how Britney was able to calm herself down.

Britney walks over to Robert and says "Rob, I…I'm getting a little hungry, come walk with me to the snack stand" she then grabs him by the arm and starts pulling him away.

"Why do you need me with you?" Robert asks

"Come on, a pretty young thing like me in a building full of overly built men with anger problems. It's not safe for me around here, so a girl needs her bodyguard"

Britney continues to pull Robert away and as he goes with her, he mutters "You know how to defend yourself, but if you insist, alright"

As Britney walks away with Robert, she looks back and gives Torrie a look, which Torrie reflects back. Calla stood there watching all this and finding it amusing.

A few seconds later, Stephanie, Xander, Rey, and the WWE doctor walk out of the room. Rey shuts the door behind them. The doctor nods to all of them and then walks off.

"So, what's going on?" Dawn asks

"Well, as you probably all ready guessed, Faith's knee is even more messed up" Xander says "and we finally convinced her to go to the hospital"

"So, she's going now?" Torrie asked

"She wanted to talk to Buffy alone, first" Steph answered

Back in the room, Buffy was waiting for Faith to tell her what she wanted to tell her. But right now, Faith was having a hard time saying it.

"Faith, just tell me what you wanted to tell me" Buffy says

Faith took a deep breath and says really fast "I want to stay in the WWE; I don't want to go back to England"

Buffy smiles "I know"

"You do?"

"Faith, you found your place in the world. Something you have been looking for all your life. Even though you said you would consider heading back with me, I knew you really didn't want to leave. And if you had told me that you were going back, I would have made you rethink it"

Faith smiles "Thanks for understanding"

"No problem, now are you ready to go?"

"I need to ask a favor of you first"

"Go ahead" Buffy response, wondering what the favor was

Outside, the other, expect for Robert and Britney, were waiting for Faith and Buffy to finish up.

As they watched the doctor rolling a wheelchair back for Faith, they suddenly heard from inside the room, Buffy yell "You want me to do what!"

TBC

Next Chapter: The match everyone has been waiting for, Xander vs. Vince for control of the WWE.

Robert is a character I made up, but Calla is actually a character from another show, just with a different name. If you guess who she is, you'll win…nothing but the pride of saying I guessed right…which is basically nothing.


	33. Chapter 33: Wrestlemania 20 part 3

Beginning notes: First, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I actually had it done a few weeks ago, but have been distracted with other things. Second, I just want to say, with out giving to much away, at one point Eddie and Randy fight in this chapter, but it has nothing to do with what Randy said about Eddie a few month ago. It was originally going to be Kurt, but I decided to change it to Randy. Next, since nobody could guess who Calla is, I'm going to give a clue in this chapter and reveal who she is next chapter. Last, I would love to know what everyone things of this beginning part that involves Buffy. It's my favorite part of the chapter.

Chapter 33

Wrestlemania 20 Part 3

At the slayer school in England, Willow, Giles, Kennedy, and most of the resident slayers were watching Wrestlemania 20. Well, they were watching it up to a point. They watched Rey's match, Steph's match, Buffy and Faith's match and all the other matches that came in between. But now, they were just talking to each other because the current match was boring as hell. It was the match between Goldberg and Brock Lesnar. It was as if the two wrestlers weren't even trying in their match. Willow had remembered that Faith told her over the phone that this was Brock and Goldberg's last match, so that could explain their lack of effort.

"Look, there's Buffy" Heather, one of the slayers in training, said and points to the screen. Everyone looks at the TV and sees Buffy walking down the ramp.

They didn't know why Buffy was heading to the ring, but they knew this match was finally going to get interesting.

Everyone in the audience was cheering as they saw Buffy heading to the ring. She was walking with an uncertain look on her face. In the ring were three people she didn't like, Goldberg, Brock Lesnar, and the special referee, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

She didn't like Brock because he teamed with Vince and hurt Xander. She didn't like Austin because he almost screwed Shawn Michaels out of a rematch for the World title. And Goldberg, well she didn't like him because of the way he acts. Out of the few times she had met him before; he has acted like an asshole. Like he was God's gift to wrestling. He was the type of person that when he walked threw the locker room, he stuck his nose up at everyone, because he believed he was more important then anyone else. Of course there were plenty of other wrestlers who believed they're the most important, but at least they show some respect for others and the business. Something which Goldberg doesn't show.

Faith felt the same way about Goldberg as Buffy did and that is what brought Buffy out here. Faith asked Buffy to interfere in the match, something she was planning on doing, but thanks to the injury caused by Lita, she was now heading to the hospital with Rey going along to keep her company. The bad part of this favor is Faith wants to make sure that Brock won the match, believing he deserves it more. However, would it be better if she wanted Goldberg to win? Well of course not. There was another reason Faith wanted to interfere in the match. She knew ahead of time that this was going to be a boring match and she wanted to make it more exciting. Faith believes the fans have paid good money to see a good match and it's your job to provide them one, even if it's your last match. Hell, it's what you're getting paid for.

Buffy made it to ringside and stood outside the ring, Goldberg was currently in control of the match and for some reason, there were people cheering Goldberg and Buffy didn't understand why. They should be booing him along with Brock. Well, not everyone was cheering for him, others were cheering her name; glad to see her out here and hoping she will bring some excitement to this boring match.

Goldberg got Brock up in his finisher, the Jackknife, and then slams Brock down. As Goldberg goes for the pin, Buffy gets up on the apron and starts' yelling at Stone Cold that Goldberg was cheating, even though he wasn't. Stone Cold was about to count, but hears Buffy and his attention turns to her. He looks at Buffy with confusion, wondering why the hell she was out here. This kept Stone Cold from counting and when Goldberg notices that the three count hasn't happen, he gets up and sees Buffy yelling at Stone Cold. This gets Goldberg angry and he walks up to Buffy and yells "What the hell are you doing, you bitch!"

Normally, Buffy would have knocked the hell out of him for calling her that name, but instead she just gave him a cocky grin.

"Oh, you think this is amusing?" Goldberg yells "interfering in my match?"

Buffy continues to have a cocky smile as she looks past him and then jumps down so she does get hit if the person behind Goldberg misses.

With Buffy off the apron, Goldberg sneers at her and turns his attention back to the match. As he turns around, he suddenly receives a spear from Brock. Then Brock picks Goldberg up for the F-5 and executes it. Brock goes for the pin and gets the 3-count.

As Brock's hand was being raise in victory, Buffy got in the ring. Brock sees her coming and gets ready for a fight. Much to his surprise, Buffy didn't attack him; instead she raises her hand to shake his.

Nobody knew what to make of this, including Brock. Everybody knew that Buffy hates Brock, so why did she help him win the match and now wants to shake his hand.

Brock stood in front of her for a few moments wondering if he should shake her hand or run for it. Brock then figures, what the hell, this was his last match and she did help him win, so he shakes her hand.

"Congratulations, Brock" Buffy said and lets go of his hand.

The audience was booing so Brock turns to the audience and gives them the middle finger. When Brock turns back around, he was hit in the jaw by a spin kick from Buffy. The kick wasn't hard enough to knock him down, but his was enough to make him stagger and he staggers right towards Stone Cold. Stone Cold kicks him in the stomach and then gives him a Stone Cold Stunner.

Stone Cold still didn't know what Buffy was doing; he just saw an opportunity to give Brock the stunner and he took it.

Buffy rolls the unconscious Brock out the ring. Attacking Brock wasn't part of the plan, she just didn't like him. Speaking of someone else she doesn't like, Buffy looks back at Stone Cold, who was waiting for an explanation. Buffy decides to give him one, but as she starts to walk towards him, she hears a noise behind her.

Buffy turns around in time to see Goldberg running at her in an attempt to spear her. Buffy dodges out the way and Goldberg ends up spearing Stone Cold instead.

Goldberg is shock that he got Stone Cold by accident, but his attention quickly goes back to Buffy, who is currently laughing at him.

"Oh, you think that's funny!" Goldberg says with anger as he steps towards.

Buffy couldn't talk because she was laughing, so she just nods back.

Goldberg gets really angry, so he tries to close line Buffy, but Buffy ducks it and continues to laugh at him. Goldberg takes a swing at her, but she blocks it, and then he tries to grab her but she moves out the way. Goldberg takes several more swing at Buffy, and Buffy dodges all of them. She was laughing the whole time.

Finally, Buffy stops him by putting her hands up and saying "Wait, there is someone else you should be concern about"

"And who's that?" Goldberg asks

Buffy points behind Goldberg "him"

Goldberg turns around to see Stone Cold standing behind him with an angry look. The whole time Goldberg was trying to get Buffy, Stone Cold had a chance to recover from the spear and now he wants some pay back. Before Goldberg knew what hit him, Stone Cold kicks him in the mid section and then gives him a stunner. The stunner knocks Goldberg out.

Stone Cold's music hits the speaker as Buffy starts to roll Goldberg out the ring. Once she was done, she looks back at Stone Cold and sees that he has a beer in his hand and was signaling the stage hand to throw him another. The stage hand tosses Stone Cold another and he catches it.

With both beers in hand, Stone Cold looks at Buffy for a few seconds, wondering why she had decided to get involved in this match. In the end, he figures what ever her reason was; it made the match a whole lot more interesting, so he tosses her one of the beers. Buffy catches the beer with one hand.

They both open the beers at the same time and then give a toast to each other before they drank. Buffy drank hers as Stone Cold pours his down his throat. Stone Cold finishes his first and signals for the stage hand to toss him two more. He catches two more beers and then gets up on the turnbuckle facing the audience. He opens both beers, gives a toast to the audience and then starts pouring both of the beers down his throat.

Buffy really hadn't drunk much of hers. Mainly because she didn't like the taste of beer. The only time she ever drank it was if she planned on getting a little drunk. She looks at Stone Cold and sees him drinking two beers at once and the audience cheering him for it. The fans did love him, and she didn't. Buffy thinks about just putting her feeling aside and letting the people enjoy him. Anyways, Stone Cold is here to stay and she will be leaving soon, so there isn't any need to start any trouble.

Stone Cold finishes his two beers, tosses them aside and then jumps off the turnbuckle. As he turns around, he is suddenly struck by a super kick straight to his jaw. Stone Cold hits the ground and is out. Buffy stood over Stone Cold with a blank look and everyone is in shock over what she had just done.

Everyone was in shock; the audience, the people in the back, the fans at home and even the announcers.

Buffy didn't know what had came over her, in a second, she saw an opening, felt the anger build inside her and then decided to take that opening. Now, as she looks down at him with a blank look, she was glad she took it. A smirk forms on Buffy's lips as she starts to pour her remaining beer all over Stone Cold's face and chest. Once the beer can was empty, she crushes it and drops it on him.

Buffy backs away from him and doesn't take her eyes off him until she reaches the ropes and then she gets out the ring.

As Buffy starts towards the ringside entrance, Stone Cold starts to come to, and the first thing he wonders is 'What hit him?' It didn't take him long to figure out that it was Buffy. He didn't get up, just looks towards the stage and sees Buffy.

Buffy stops on the stage, it was almost like she could sense him looking at her. With a devilish look in her eyes and a cocky smirk, she looks back at him for a few seconds before heading back stage. The fans, the announcers and even Stone Cold were left wondering 'what the hell just happen!'

Once Buffy made it backstage, she realizes that she had a good feeling. She shocked everyone and left them with something that they would be talking about for a long time. And all she did was interfered in a match and then attack someone from behind. Maybe there was something to being the bad guy or as they call it in wrestling 'the heel'. No, that couldn't happen, she's not the heel type, but maybe she could do the bad girl thing. No, that couldn't work either because she was forgetting one thing; she was leaving the WWE soon.

"That was so awesome!" Xander says with excitement as he and Steph walk up to her "and I'm not talking about the way you cost Goldberg the match and then made him look like a fool or the way you and Austin beat up Brock, although those were awesome too. But I'm talking how you came out of nowhere and kicked the living hell out of Austin. Don't get me wrong, I like Austin, but what happen was just so cool and it came out of no where. Even the camera angle was cool, because the camera was on Austin when it happen and all you saw when he turn around was this foot kick him in the jaw. So the people watching on TV where probably thinking 'what the!' for a few seconds. You know it's too bad your leaving or this could be the beginning of a Buffy-Austin feud, which would be completely awesome of course…why are you giving me that look?" he notices that Buffy suddenly had annoyed look on face, she then nods towards Stephanie. Xander looks at Stephanie and saw she was looking at him in shock. She then looks at Buffy. It was then that he realizes what was wrong "Oh dam it" Buffy hasn't told Steph yet that she was leaving.

"You're leaving?" Steph asked, her voice reflects the hurt that was showing on her face

Buffy didn't answer back, but she didn't need to, the look on her face gave Steph the answer.

"Was it something I did?"

"No, No" Buffy quickly answers "It's just…I'm needed back at the Manor and…besides I only planned to stay here to help you and protect Xander and after tonight my protection and help won't be necessary anymore"

"But I'll always need your help"

"Look, Steph, this isn't me I'm not a"

"Fine" Steph cuts Buffy off and then walks away quickly

"Steph, wait" Buffy calls out to her, but Stephanie doesn't stop, she just keeps going

"I should go talk to her" Xander said

"No" Buffy says "I'll talk to her" she then heads after Steph

Calla was leaning against the wall next to The Pack's locker room. In the locker room, Shawn Michaels was visiting with Dawn, his little cousin, and Torrie was in there as well. Calla was outside the room, thinking about earlier. When she saw Robert flirting with Torrie. He has dated some very attractive women in the past, but all of them at least had some intelligence. Maybe, he was looking for a one time fling, but that wasn't really like Rob at all either. Perhaps she was misjudging Torrie, maybe there was more to her then she knew. You can't learn who a person really is by just saying one or two words to them with in the last few hours. It wouldn't be the first time Calla has misjudged some one as of late. Britney was someone else she had misjudged. She was nothing like the media made her out to be. She was actually a caring person and a little shy. Britney also had a self esteem problem. However that changed over time after she became friends with Robert. With Robert's friendship, Britney grew as a woman and became stronger and more confident. Calla realizes that Robert is good for Britney and Britney is good for Robert. He smiles a whole lot more when he is around her.

At that point, Calla sees Robert walking towards her, without Britney.

"Hey, Calla" Rob says "Is Torrie inside?"

"Where's Britney?" Calla asks, instead of answering his question

"She knew one of the Diva makeup ladies, apparently from one of her tours, and they started talking, so I came back here. Is Torrie still here?"

Calla sighs "You should go back and get her"

"Why? She can take care of herself?"

Calla shakes her head and mutters "It doesn't matter how long a man has been alive for, their still clueless when it come to women"

This confuses Robert "What are you talking about? Wait, I don't even want to know. You always seem to have a problem with being direct. So, I'm just going to see if Torrie is in there, myself"

"If that's what you want, but I still think you should go get Britney"

Robert doesn't even respond; he just enters the locker room.

"Stephanie, wait" Buffy calls out to Steph as she catches up to her.

Stephanie stops walking but doesn't turn to look at Buffy as she ask again "Please be honest, was it something I did?"

"No, Steph, you didn't do anything" Buffy said

Stephanie turns and looks at Buffy "Then why are you leaving?"

"Because this isn't who I am, I'm a…" Buffy looks around to make sure no one is in ear shot "slayer and I need to stay being slayer again"

"But Faith is a slayer and she's not leaving…oh no, she isn't planning on leaving too; is she?"

"No, she's staying…and it's different with Faith"

"How is she different?" Steph asked

"Because she absolutely loves this business" Buffy answered

"And you don't" Steph says "Buffy, if Xander wins…I mean, when he wins, I'll be in control of the company and I can give you anything you want, like another shot for the title…any title… on either show"

Buffy sighs "Steph, it's not that easy"

"Why can't it be that easy, Buffy!" Steph stops talking for a moment and takes a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice "You, Faith and Xander are the only really friends I have. Everyone else just pretends, because of who I am, so I don't want to loose you…Please don't go"

Buffy's heart went out to her. For all the money she had, it couldn't get her true friendship "Stephanie, we'll still be friends. Even though I'm leaving, that doesn't change"

"Still, is there anything I can do to get you to stay?" Steph asks

"Not really"

At that moment, they both saw Xander down the hallway walking towards them slowly.

"Don't be angry with him" Buffy says "I asked him not to tell you until I had a chance. Plus I shouldn't have waited so long"

Steph nods back, she wasn't angry with Xander.

As Xander got closer, Buffy says "I'll leave you two alone"

Stephanie watches Buffy go and, despite Buffy saying there wasn't a way, she starts thinking of a way to keep Buffy in the WWE. The problem was her options were limited. She wasn't the Billion Dollar Princess anymore. So no manipulation or back stabbing tactics like before. Besides, that would only earn Buffy's hatred and lose her friendship and Steph didn't want that. So, Stephanie had to think of a clean way where she wouldn't lose her friendship. Which really didn't leave anything, but Steph would still try to think of something.

"Uh, are you angry with me?" Xander asks as he walks up to her

Steph breaks from her thoughts and says with a warm smile "No, Xander, I'm not angry. You gave your word to Buffy that you wouldn't say anything and in a way, it shows me that you keep your promises. This is a good quality in a man"

"But I kind of blab it out" Xander says "So I did say something"

"Yeah, but that was just an accident"

Xander smiles knowing that the woman he loves wasn't angry with him, but then he realizes something "You're already thinking of a way to get her to stay"

"Yeah"

"Well, have you thought of anything?"

"Not yet"

Britney walks towards The Pack's locker room looking for Robert. She was talking to a friend she knew from one of her tours when he disappeared. It was unlike him to walk off without saying anything. Of course, it was unlike him to be flirting with an air head like Torrie.

As Britney was near the locker room door, she sees Calla leaning on the wall next to it. Calla looks as if she was in deep thought.

"Have you seen Robert?" Britney asked Calla

"He's in there…" Calla nods to the door and what Calla says next wasn't meant to mess with Britney, but to fire her up, get her to take control and hopefully put Robert in his place "with Torrie Wilson"

It worked; Calla could see the fire light up in Britney's eyes.

Calla mutters softly "Here comes trouble"

Inside the locker room, Shawn sat with Dawn on the sofa watching the Undertaker/Kane match. He was a little surprise that none of The Pack members were in here watching this match. They had all wondered if Undertaker would still be a member of The Pack when he returned. Watching this match could give them some idea. But none of them were watching it. Rey and Faith had an excuse; they were at the hospital, but where were Buffy, Xander and Stephanie? As for Torrie, she was in the room, but she wasn't watching. She was too busy talking with the guy that came here with Dawn. Shawn looks behind him at Torrie and Robert standing at the other end of the room and hears Torrie playful laugh. 'Perhaps not so much talking as flirting' Shawn thinks to himself.

Suddenly the door slams open and Britney storms threw. Calla walks in behind her but stands next to the door. Everyone's attention was now on Britney as she storm up to Torrie.

Britney looks straight at Torrie "Get out!" she commands and points to the door

"I don't have to do what you…" Torrie stops when the look in Britney's eyes reminds her of the look in Faith's eyes when she had her match with Faith. It was the same fire in Britney's eye that was in Faith's and Torrie remembers how that match ended "Bye" Torrie says and quickly walks out the room.

Robert looks at Britney and says "Britney, that was uncalled"

"Just listen" Britney interrupts him, everyone was shock by her behavior "Now, I'm not sure if you feel the same but I can't deny the fact that I have feelings for you. I would like to give these feelings a chance and see were they go, but…" Britney starts stepping forward and pokes Robert in the chest and Robert steps back for every step forwards she takes "that is up to you. I would like to think we have something" finally Robert has his back against the wall and Britney right in front of him "However, if you still want to chase after that airhead…then go ahead, I won't like it, but it is your choice" Britney calms down a little "I guess it all comes down to the way you feel and I hoping you'll give us a chance"

It was then that Britney felt all the eyes that were on her. She looks over at the sofa and saw Shawn and Dawn looking at her. She looks behind and sees Calla looking at her. Shawn and Dawn had looks of confusion, but Calla looks at Britney with a warm smile.

Britney realizes she had just made a scene in front of these people. Embarrassment fills up in her and she turns around and quickly walks out the room.

Robert was completely stunned; he didn't know what to do.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Shawn asked

Robert gave him a mean look, like he should mind his own business. However, he did have a point, why wasn't he going after her and…well, maybe that is why he wasn't going after her, he didn't know what to do when he caught her.

Xander and Stephanie's talk had changed from Buffy to something else.

"I'm going out there with you" Steph said

"No you're not and that's finally" Xander responded

"Xander, I can help you, if I'm in your corner"

"You can be in my corner from backstage, where it's safe and less chance of you getting hurt"

"I'm tougher then I look…and anyways, how do you expect to stop me?"

Before Xander could answer, his attention was caught by Britney muttering to herself as she was walking down the hallway.

"Are you alright, Britney?" Xander asked

"No, I'm not" Britney answers as she stops walking

"Did something happen" Stephanie asked

"I just made a fool out of myself" Britney said and then asks "Can I ask you a question, Steph?"

Steph nods "Sure"

Britney looks serious as she asks "Are men stupid or is it just an act?"

Stephanie bits down on her lower lip as she tries to keep herself from laughing. She didn't know what just happen with Britney, but she did know the answer she wanted to give her. Steph looks at Xander and finds he is not offended by the question.

Steph looks at Britney and answers "Well, most of them are" she looks back at Xander "but there are some with a little intelligent" She looks back at Britney, still trying to keep herself from laughing and asks "What brought this question up?"

Britney answers "Robert"

"What happen with Robert?" Xander asked

Before Britney could say anything, someone interrupts her "Well, look who it is" everyone turns to see Christen walking up to Britney with Trish tagging behind him "It's the 'Princess of Pop'"

Christen was still in his wrestling outfit because earlier he was in a match with his former best friend, 'Y2J' Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho was fighting Christen for Trish Stratus's honor, only to have Trish stab him in the back during the match and give Christen the match and the girl. Now, Christen was on top of the world and it shows.

"Don't you dare cause any trouble, Christen" Steph threatened

"No, it okay, let him speak his mind" Britney said and was staring Christen straight in the eyes. She wasn't intimidated by him at all.

"Well, looks who's getting tough here" Christen said sarcastically and Trish was laughing

"No, just not scared of you" Britney responded

"Then that seems to be a problem" Christen says and Trish was nodding in agreement "Which is one of your many problems. And do you want to know what another one is, you lack charisma, but if you ask me real nice, I'll teach…" Christen was suddenly silenced by Britney's fist ramming into his gut. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees with arms wrap around his gut.

Xander and Stephanie weren't too shocked at what just happen; they knew about the training Britney has gone threw and the strength she has. Christen was hurting and trying to figure out what just happen. Trish was in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she had just saw, how this small woman dropped this man with one punch to the gut? Of course, this was been happening a lot lately. Brock, a monster of a man, had been beaten up several times by Buffy. Big Show, a giant of a man, has been knocked out by Buffy and Faith.

"Wow" Trish says nervously as she takes a few steps back "I can't believe this just happened"

"Is that all you have to say, or do you have something stupid to say like him" Britney said in a cold voice

Trish stops cold in her tracks, shakes her head 'no' and says "No, I just want to leave"

"Then go" Britney says and when Trish turns around to leave Britney tells her "Wait" Trish stops and looks back at her "You're forgetting someone" Britney nods towards Christen

Trish walks over to Christen and helps him to his feet. Christen is leaning against Trish as the two of them began to leave.

"What the hell are they feeding these women?" Christen said

"I don't know" Trish mutters "But I think I'm hanging with the wrong group"

Trish takes one last look at Britney before turning the corner and starts to wonder. She starts to wonder if Britney's friendship with Buffy has anything to do with that devastating blow. Did Buffy teach Britney how to fight and if she did, will Buffy teach her the same if she became friends with her? Trish starts to like the idea, if she could learn Buffy's fighting technique, her possibilities were endless.

"I'm really hurting, baby" Christen said

"Yeah, whatever" Trish replied, her thoughts still on her idea

"Now that was awesome" Xander says "I didn't know you had it in you, Britney"

"I did" Calla says as she walks up to them "It was just a matter of bring it out of her"

"You saw her drop Christen with one punch?" Xander asked

"No" Calla answers "but I wish I did. I was talking about what happened earlier with Rob"

"Are you here to make jokes at my expense?" Britney asked

"Do you think that little of me?" Calla asked

"I just don't trust you" Britney answered

Calla mocks a hurt look "After all this time and all we have been threw, you still don't trust me" Calla then smiles "there is hope for you yet. Now come with me and let's walk and talk"

"Talk about what?" Britney asked as she begins to walk away with Calla

"About Robert, and a few things you should know about him"

Steph and Xander watch Britney and Calla walk away and Xander says "I feel so in the dark. What the hell happen between Robert and Britney?"

"We'll find out sooner or later" Stephanie answered

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Shawn said as he runs up to them

"Right here" Xander replied

"Well Undertaker just beat Kane and your match is up next" Shawn says "and I have to say I'm a little surprise neither of you took more of an interest in Taker's match"

"We were a little distracted" Steph said

"Yeah, what she said, anyways I should go get ready" Xander said

"I'll be waiting by the stage entrance" Steph responded

Xander sighs "No, you wouldn't…Shawn, please tell Steph how it would be better for her to stay back stage"

"It would be better if you stay back stage, Steph" Shawn said

Steph eyes Shawn "Mind your own business, Shawn"

Shawn puts his hands up in defense and takes a step back.

Xander puts his hand on Steph's shoulder "Look, how about you wait back stage and if he comes out with someone, then you head on out" Steph looks uncertain, so Xander continues "Steph, I know you just want to help, but if you're out there, I'll worry. And I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm a 'knight in shinning armor' type of guy, and if you should happen to get in even a little bit of trouble, I'll end up turning my back on the match to help you"

Steph takes a deep breath and nods indicating that she understands.

Xander smiles "Hey, after the match, everyone will be calling you 'Chairwoman of the WWE'"

Steph smiles back.

Xander gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walks away. Steph watches him go, the smile disappears.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked

Steph hesitates to answer at first, but then says "He out there risking his health for me, and I'm back here doing nothing. I feel so useless"

"Well…whether he wins or loses, Xander is going to come out of that match in a lot of pain. You can be there for him when he does and let him know how proud of him you are"

Steph thinks for a moment and then smiles at Shawn "I can do that, thanks Shawn"

Short time later, Xander's match against Vince was about to begin. Since this match affects both Raw and Smackdown, there was an announcer from each show. J.R. from Raw and Tazz from Smackdown.

Xander's music begins to play.

J.R.: Here we go folks, the match that could change the WWE.

Xander comes out, and is full of energy as he heads for the ring.

J.R.: If Xander wins, Stephanie McMahon gains control of the WWE

Tazz: and if he loses, he leaves the WWE and everything remains the same

Xander gets in the ring and looks up. He sees the cell hanging high above the ring.

J.R.: You have to give credit to this young man; he is willing to go threw a dangerous match for the woman he loves

Tazz: and win or lose, he will be hurting when it's done

J.R.: Well, I hope he wins

Xander was thinking about how much pain he was going to be in when it was over, but when he heard Vince's music, he pushes those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to be thinking about the pain he was going to have, but the pain he was going to cause Vince.

Vince struts down to the ring like he didn't have a thing to worry about. He was acting like he had already won this match. Of course, it was all an act, because out of all the opponents he had faced in the past, none of them posed the biggest threat as Xander does. Sure, he wasn't as strong as Hulk Hogan, or as dangerous as Stone Cold. But unlike the others, Xander wasn't fighting for pride or his ego; he was fighting for the woman he loves, his daughter Stephanie. Because of that, Xander was here to get the job done at any cost, even if it cost himself. Vince should be happy to have someone like Xander be in love with his daughter. Of course all Vince could see was a man trying to take his company away from him.

Vince got in the ring and he stood at one side, Xander stood on the other side. Both of them were staring at each other with hate.

Tazz: Wow, you can feel the hate they have for each other.

The cell starts to lower around the ring. Once down, the bell rang for the match to begin. For Xander and Vince, each bell ring echoes threw their heads. For the bell signals the beginning of the end for one of them.

As both of them began to circle each other, Xander did his best to stay loose. At first he reminds himself that he's doing this for Steph, but then realizes that it's not just Steph he's doing this for. He's also doing this for Faith, who loves her job in the WWE. She finally found her place in the world and if Vince won, he would ruin her career which is just starting. And then there was Rey, who took a big risk joining the Pack and sided against Vince McMahon. If he loses, Rey would have to face Vince's wrath. Hell, even Buffy, so if she decides to stay or even wants to come back, she would have something to stay for or come back to. Stephanie was a big part to all this, but she wasn't the only one. He had many friends back there that he was fighting for.

Vince and Xander lock up. It was a test of strength as the two of them struggle. Finally, Vince was able to shove Xander onto his back. As Xander looks up, he sees Vince flexing his muscles and posing, basically bragging about his show of strength.

Xander rolls his eyes as he gets back up. It's going to take a lot more then just strength if Vince thinks he's going to win this match.

The two of them begin to circle each other again. Xander challenges Vince to lock up again, but when Vince goes to lock up, Xander quickly kicks Vince hard in the nuts. Vince's face turns completely red as he grabs his balls in pain and falls to his knees.

J.R.: It looks like Xander is fighting a little dirty.

Tazz: There are no DQs in this match, so it perfectly legal

Vince was in a lot of pain, Xander had hit him hard.

Xander raises his fist and slams it into the side of Vince's face. After he grabs Vince's arm, pulls him to his feet and then whips him into the corner. Vince hit the corner front first and then stumps back from the impact. Xander jumps up and hits Vince in the back with a flying leg drop that cause Vince to slam back into the corner and then fall on his back.

Xander grabs Vince by the arm again and drags him a little further away from the corner, getting him in the right spot. Once he had him in the right spot, Xander lets go of his arm and goes to the corner. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off and hits Vince in the chest with a flying elbow.

Xander thought about going for a pin, but he realizes that it was too early. Instead, he gets up and kicks Vince in the side a few times. After, he back off a little, giving him a little distance from Vince. Xander then crouches down and begins to yell at Vince to get up. Vince begins to pick himself up slowly with his back turn to Xander. Once up, Vince struggles a few seconds to get his balance. Vince then turns around and Xander charges at him and hits Vince with a spear. Vince was once again knocked on his back.

Xander waists no time as he mounts Vince and starts punching him in the head. After a few hits, Vince covers his head from the blow, but it was a little late, one of Xander's punches had connected hard with Vince's lower lip and busted it open.

Xander stops punching him and says "This is only the beginning, Vince"

Xander gets up and drops an elbow on Vince. He gets back up only to drop another one.

Tazz: Is Mr. McMahon bleeding? He is; He's bleeding from his lip! It looks like Xander has drawn first blood

Xander grabs both of Vince's legs, spreads them and then stomps Vince right in the nuts

JR: Another low blow from Xander

Tazz: Like I said before, no rules

Xander goes for the pin, but only gets a two count before Vince kicks out. Xander sighs as he sits up. He feels as if he acted a little too quickly going for the pin, plus he told Vince this was only the beginning and it would have made a liar out of him if he won the match right now.

Xander starts to pick Vince up and when he gets Vince to his knees, Vince rams his forearm between Xander's legs, only to pull back his forearm in pain. As Vince was holding his arm, he was confused, what was it he hit that was so hard it hurt him.

Xander was laughing; he turns to the audience and spells in the air with his finger-c.u.p.

Tazz: Xander just spelled cup, he's wearing a cup

JR: Mr. McMahon tried to use the same dirty move that Xander was using; only Xander was one step ahead of him.

Tazz: Hey JR, how do you spell 'cup'?

JR: You know how it's spelled 'c.u.p.'

Tazz: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…JR, I didn't know you were spying on me in the restroom

JR: What the hell are you talking about; I didn't spy on you in the restroom. I'm not a pervert.

Tazz: But you just said you did

JR: I said nothing of the sort, you asked me to spell 'cup' and I did

Tazz: Don't worry JR, you'll get it soon

Xander had picked up Vince and body slammed him and now he was laying in a few stomps. Next he tries to put him in a sharp shooter, but Vince pushes him away with his feet before Xander could lock it in.

Vince tries to crawl away, but Xander gets in front of him and locks him in a head lock on the ground. Vince gathers up his strength and gets him and Xander in a standing position although Xander still had him in a head lock. Vince is able to push Xander forward and get out of the head lock. As Xander bounces off the ropes and heads back at Vince, Xander tries for a close line, but Vince dodges out the way and when Xander turns back to Vince, Vince pokes him in the eye.

Xander staggers away covering his eye. Vince takes the opening and grabs Xander by the back of the head and slams him to the matt, face first, with a running bulldog.

With Xander is down, Vince takes a few seconds to catch his breath. After, Vince drops a knee on Xander's chest. Instead of following up, Vince heads over to the turnbuckle and starts to untie the padding. However he didn't get very far, because Xander got back up and went after him. Xander grabs Vince by the shoulder and was going to turn him around, but Vince counter with an elbow to the face. Vince skips untying the pad and just rams Xander's head into the corner turnbuckle. Vince then tosses Xander threw the ropes and outside the ring.

Tazz: It looks like Vince is now in control of this match

Vince got out the ring and in the outside area between the ring and the cell wall. He picks up Xander and throws him face first into the cell's steel fence wall. Next, Vince grabs Xander by the head and begins to rake Xander's face back and forth on the cell wall. After, Vince was about to slam Xander's head into the wall again, but Xander quickly counters with an elbow to Vince's gut. Xander follows up by pushing him into the corner steel post. Vince's left shoulder rams against the steel post before he falls to the ground.

Xander felt a little unsteady on his feet and took a moment to get his balance. It was then that he felt a drop of blood roll off his forehead and realizes that he had been cut open. It was a small cut, but it was big enough to bleed some. Xander just wipes the blood away and goes after Vince.

As Vince was picking himself up slowly, Xander quickly grabs him and rams him against the cell wall. However, he didn't let go, he rams Vince against the wall a second and a third time. Next, Xander tosses Vince back in the ring.

Vince was able to get back up as Xander got in the ring, but Xander knocks him back down with a spin kick to the side of Vince's head.

Xander climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an attempt to hit Vince with another flying elbow, but Vince rolls out the way and Xander hits the matt instead.

Both Xander and Vince were down for a few seconds, before Vince slowly sits up. He rubs his left shoulder. It was still hurting badly from when it the steel post.

Vince looks to his side and sees that Xander is still down. He crawls over to Xander and puts him in an arm wrench. The hold doesn't last very long because Xander has enough strength to pull free. Vince tries to lock him in it again, but Xander counts by hitting Vince with his elbow and connects on the busted lip Xander had given him earlier. This caused Vince to bleed even more.

Vince and Xander got to there feet at the same time; however it was Vince who attacked Xander first. Vince hits with a number of body punches, before wiping Xander into the corner.

Xander hits the corner back first. Vince wastes no time in following him. He climbs onto the second rope, position himself above Xander. Vince raises his fist and begins to punch Xander in the head. Vince hit him with one punch after another. After Vince had hit Xander with six punches, Xander suddenly wraps his arms around Vince's legs and, surprisingly to Vince, picks Vince up. Xander takes two steps forward before power bombing him.

Tazz: Where did Xander get the strength for that?"

Both of them were down. After a few seconds Xander was able to roll out the ring, while Vince was getting back to his feat.

Xander was using the side of the ring to stand up. He could feel that the cut on his forehead was now larger thanks to the punches he received from Vince. Suddenly, Vince hit Xander with a baseball side. Xander fell back again the cell wall. Vince got out the ring and tosses Xander back in. Vince follows him in.

Vince walks over to Xander with a smile on his face. He felt as if he was going to win this match. Vince grabs Xander's leg and tries to put him in a leg lock. However, Xander was able to pull his leg away. In response, Vince stomps on Xander a few times.

Vince picks up Xander and whips him into the turnbuckle again. Xander hit it the same way as he did before, back first. Next, Vince runs at him and tries to elbow him in the corner, but Xander quickly moves to the left and Vince hits the corner instead.

Xander was now on the attack as he hits Vince with a left and a right punch to the head. Vince was knocked against the ropes and Xander follows up with another left and right. Vince bounces off the ropes and as he comes forward he hits Xander with a left and right punch combo. Xander takes the blows and comes back with another left and right, but after Vince hits him with a left and right and then Xander hit him back with the same.

JR: This wrestling match has just turned into a boxing match!

Tazz: With the exchange of blows, it's only a matter of time before one of them goes down

Vince hits Xander with the combo and Xander hits him right back. This goes on for a few seconds, then a combo from Vince cause Xander to stumble back a few steps. However Vince didn't follow up, he just stood there, as Xander did, both doing their best to stay on their feet. Both of their head were swimming in pain.

Vince and Xander clear their heads at the same time. They see each other at the same time and both run at one another and both hit each other with a close line. Both of them fall to the mat hard.

JR: Their both down, my god, what' going to happen next!

Back in the locker room, everyone's eyes were glued to the TV. Well, not everyone, Dawn and Shawn Michaels were sitting together on the left side of the sofa watching the match. Stephanie, who couldn't stay still, was pacing behind the sofa watching, and Buffy was sitting in the middle of the sofa watching. But there were those that weren't really paying much attention do to recent events. Robert sat on the right side of the sofa very uncomfortably. He tries to pay attention to the match, but he could feel the presence of two certain women in the room. First there was Torrie, who was standing on one side of the room, not really watching, but occasionally giving Britney an angry look. Then there was Britney, who was standing on the other side of the room. She wasn't really watching or looking at anyone, although she was aware of the occasional looks Torrie was giving. She had her arms crossed and was deep in thought. She knew she should be watching the match because Xander was her friend, but she couldn't see the TV well from where she was standing and she didn't want to go anywhere near the TV, do to a certain guy sitting on the sofa. And last but not least, there was Calla, who was leaning against the wall near the door. Every few seconds, she would walk over to the sofa and look at the match, but then she would go back to her spot near the door. One couldn't tell if she was nervous about the match or just bored.

"The ref is about to start the ten count and if neither of them get up before he's done, then this match will be for nothing" Shawn said and then those who weren't watch, were now watching.

Xander was flat on his back and even though he wasn't moving, he felt as if the arena was spinning. His vision was blurry and he was having a hard time focusing it.

'One'

He tries to remember why he is here and what he was doing? Wait, he was fighting, but who was he fighting?

'Two'

Vince, that right, he was fighting Vince McMahon. But why was he fighting him and who is counting?

'Three'

The ref is counting, but he couldn't be counting a pin, he may be out of it, but he could tell that no one was on top of him or had their arm cross him.

'Four'

Now he remembers why he was fighting, he was fighting for Stephanie. Stephanie, who didn't want him in this match, because she was afraid he would be permanently hurt as a result

'Five'

The same Stephanie who the WWE meant everything to her yet she still didn't want to risk his health even if it meant there was a chance he could win it for her. She loves him, even more then the WWE.

'Six'

'Xander, Xander, Xander!'

He has to get up, he has to get up and win this match. He has to get up and win this match, win it for Stephanie and win it for his friends. Plus he knew why the ref was counting and if the ref reaches ten before he or Vince gets up, then the match would end in a draw.

'Seven'

'Xander, Xander, Xander!'

But he couldn't find the strength to get up…no, he must find the strength to get up. He knew he had to reach deep with in himself and find it. He could hear the fans chanting his name. Maybe he could use their support to get up.

'Eight'

'Xander, Xander, Xander!'

It's working, now he knows how the other wrestlers do it. Not only does the cheers from the audience build your confidents, but it gives you something to focus on so you can clear you mind and get you strength back.

'Nine'

'Xander, Xander, Xander!'

Suddenly Xander sits straight up.

Tazz: Xander just sat up like the Undertaker!

Even though Xander was able to sit up, his head was still spinning. He was trying to stop it before getting the rest of the way up. He looks to his side and sees Vince trying to use the ropes to pull himself up.

As Xander watches Vince slowly pull himself up, Xander felt a rage built up inside. The rage builds up quickly and suddenly Xander looks up and lets out a loud roar of rage and hatred.

Without any effort, Xander stands up. Xander goes behind Vince, who was on his feet but still holding on to the ropes, and kicks him in the back of the knee. Vince falls on his butt. Xander then picks Vince up by the head and then upper cuts him. Vince stumbles back some from the blow, but before he could get anywhere, Xander grabs him by the arm and whips him into the corner turnbuckle. Vince crashes into the corner and before he could fall down, Xander was right behind him and he wraps his arm around Vince's waist and suplexs him. With Vince back on them matt, Xander drops a knee on him.

Xander continues his assault with a series of wrestling moves. First Xander body slams him followed by a leg drop. Then a back breaker and a neck breaker. After Xander whips Vince into the corner and follows it with a number of shoulder thrusts to his mid section. Finally Xander sets Vince up for a Rock Bottom and delivers it.

As Xander goes for the pin, he didn't notice Goldberg walking down the ramp. The audience counts with the ref, 'one, two' but then Vince kicks out to the pin.

Xander wasn't too frustrated by the kick out and he didn't let it slow him down. Xander quickly puts Vince in a cross face submission hold.

After ten seconds of having the submission hold lock in, Xander just barely heard the cell door slam open. Xander lets go of the hold, stands up and turns around to see Goldberg climbing into the ring.

"Great, just what I need" Xander muttered to himself, knowing that he wasn't here to help him.

Goldberg walks slowly towards Xander with a smile on his face. Xander didn't run he just stood his ground. Once Goldberg was close enough, Xander attacks, hitting him with punch after punch to his head. However, that didn't last long, after a few hits Goldberg grabs Xander by the neck with both hands and lifts him up.

Just like Xander not noticing Goldberg heading to the ring, Goldberg didn't notice Buffy running to the ring. Goldberg didn't notice her until she was right behind him and says "Let go of him you asshole!"

Goldberg drops Xander on his butt and turns around to see Buffy staring him right in the face.

Buffy and Goldberg were staring at each other; both had rage in their eyes. Suddenly Goldberg's eyes widen in pain as he realizes that Buffy had just punched him in the gut. The punch felt like a ton of bricks had hit him. Goldberg fell to his knees and then Buffy quickly kneed him in the face, knocking him down.

Xander had rolled out the ring and was now holding on to the side of the ring, looking for Vince. He found Vince and saw that he was outside of the ring also. Vince was leaning against the cell wall on the side with the door.

It would have been the third time in the match that someone didn't see someone coming at the last moment, but this time, Buffy knew Isabel was coming. Buffy turns around in time to kick Isabel in the gut as she was charging at Buffy. Isabel falls to her knees and Buffy kicks her on the side of the head, knocking Isabel to the matt.

Just as Isabel hits the matt, another wrestler was running to the ring. This time it was Triple H and he had a sledgehammer in hand. Buffy watches him run to the cell and get in.

J.R.: Oh my god! Is he thinking of hitting Buffy with that sledgehammer!

Tazz: He's not just thinking about, he wants to do it.

Buffy stands her ground as Triple H gets in the ring with his sledgehammer. He knew he couldn't beat Buffy in a hand to hand fight and the attempt to take out Xander earlier had failed, so now he was going to attack Buffy with a sledgehammer. He believed he still owed 'The Pack' some payback for what Faith did to him.

Buffy didn't move as Triple H came within striking distance of Buffy. She wasn't afraid of him or the sledgehammer. When he tries to hit her with it, she would just dodge or block the blow. However, as Triple H bring the hammer back before swinging it forward in an attempt to hit Buffy in the gut, shock did show on Buffy's face. It wasn't do to the attempt with the sledgehammer, it was do to the person she saw come up behind Triple H and grab the sledgehammer as he brought it back. The person caught Triple H by surprise and had the sledgehammer taken away from him. Triple H turns around to see…Trish Stratus!

Trish Stratus had come to, what she believes, help Buffy and get on her good side. Her plan was to help Buffy and 'The Pack' wins this match. Then they would let her join up with them and she would learn Buffy's secret on how she was so deadly of a fighter that she was able to beat the hell out of guys three times her size. Once she learns that secret, she would dominate the Raw brand.

Of course, she was taking a big risk, conceding Triple H was looking at her like he was going to kill her. Her only hope now was Buffy. As Triple H takes a few steps towards Trish, Buffy runs up behind him and kicks him in the back of the knee. Triple H falls on his back. Buffy drops a fist on him to make sure he stays down.

As Buffy gets up and looks Trish, Buffy asks "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…saving you" Trish responded

Buffy rolls her eyes, little did Trish know, Buffy wasn't in danger or needed saving. But Buffy didn't tell her that, she just waves Trish away and says "Thanks, you can go now"

"Your welcome" Trish responses and quickly gets out of the ring and out of the cell, with the sledgehammer. As far as she was concern, she did what she came here to do and didn't want to stay around and risk getting hurt.

Buffy looks back at the three people in the ring, Triple H was down, Isabel was down, but Goldberg was getting back up. So Buffy went after him.

Outside the cell, just outside the cell door, Xander had Vince pinned up against the cell wall and he was hitting Vince with punches and kicks. About the time, Triple H had gotten in the cell, Vince got out the cell and Xander had followed him. Now Xander was hitting him with punch after punch and kick after kick.

Xander's attack was ended with a blow to the back of his head. The blow came from Randy Orton. Both Xander and Vince go down. Randy picks Xander up and rams him into the barricade.

J.R.: Now Randy Orton is involved, things aren't looking good for Xander

Tazz: Wait, here comes Eddie Guerrero

Eddie ran up behind Randy and got him with a back suplex. With Eddie now fighting Randy, Xander could now turn his attention back to Vince. Vince wasn't in the same spot as before, Xander looks around and sees him crawling toward the announce table. Xander went after him.

Back in the ring, things weren't looking good for Buffy, Goldberg, Isabel and Triple H were all back up and they had her surrounded. Buffy had to decide quickly, would she attack one of them first and who would she go after, or would she let them come after her first and just fight them off.

Buffy didn't have a chance to decide as her luck takes a turn for the better and her cousin, Shawn Michaels, joins the fight. Shawn gets in the ring and goes after Triple H, leaving Buffy with just Isabel and Goldberg to worry about.

Goldberg tries to spear Buffy, but Buffy dodges him and Goldberg ends up spearing Isabel instead.

Outside the ring, Xander was stalking Vince as Vince made it to the announce table and was trying to use it to pull himself to his feet.

About this time, someone else was joining the fight and it was Sable. With a chair in hand, Sable made it down to ring and heads down the opposite side of the cell from where Eddie and Randy where fighting. Sable stops at the corner and waits for the right time to strike Xander. She figures if she could help Vince win this fight, he would be forever grateful and would give her anything. What Sable didn't plan on, was Torrie sneaking up behind her and taking the chair away from her. As Sable turns around to see Torrie, Torrie slaps her hard. After taking the hit, Sable runs away, not wanting to take anymore.

Torrie smiles, she was glad she could help. She looks over at Xander and sees that he has Vince leaning against the announce table as he hits Vince with an uppercut. She then looks into the ring and sees The Rock joining the fight. The Rock joins in on Xander's side and runs over and helps Buffy by fighting Goldberg. Now Buffy would only have to worry about Isabel. Torrie knew that there was nothing else she could do here, so she decides to leave, but as she starts to leave, she sees Christen walking towards her with a cocky smile. Torrie starts to get scared, but as she leans up against the barricade, ready to jump over it and run away threw the audience; Christen just walks right by her. Torrie decides not to push her luck and runs towards the backstage area.

Xander was picking Vince off the ground when he felt someone behind him. He drops Vince and turns around to see Christen. Vince once again craws away, back in the direction he came and stops when he makes it to the corner of the cell and uses it to pull himself up.

Xander knew Christen wasn't here to help him, so he tries to strike him first with a punch, but Christen was able to grab his fist. Then Christen kicks him hard in the gut and before Xander could fall to the ground Christen grabs him and puts him on the announce table.

J.R. and Tazz were now standing up so they would be out of the way incase Christen slams Xander threw their table

J.R.: That dam Christen, why the hell is he attacking Xander!

Tazz: He's doing it for the same reason Randy did, and Sable tried. If Vince wins, they could claim they helped and he would owe them.

J.R.: What about Triple, Isabel and Goldberg?

Tazz: Well, their out here because they just don't like Buffy

Christen was about to get on the table, when he could tell someone was behind him, but didn't know who. He quickly turns around expecting an attack only to see Lita.

"Hey Lita, I can see your out here to help, but I can handle things myself. I'm just about to DDT Xander threw the table" Christen said

Lita just smiles in response.

As Christen turns his attention back to Xander, Lita grabs him from behind, swings him around and throws him against the cell. Christen doesn't fall down, he just stumbles backwards. Lita hits Christen on the side of his head with a spin kick, knocking him out.

"What the hell are you doing!" Vince yelled at Lita, but quickly shuts up when Lita gives him a deadly look. He goes back to hiding behind his corner.

Lita looks back at Xander and realizes that she doesn't know what she is doing. In fact, she doesn't know what she has been doing for the past number of months.

Lita looks into the cell to see the fighting. The people on Vince's side were in there for personal gain, while the people that were in there on Xander's side were there for each other. Lita had been on Vince's side for…too long and it was for personal gain. And why did she go to Vince's side? Because she wanted a certain belt, a belt that she was bested for in a fair match, that's why. There are plenty of other belts in the WWE and with newly formed slayer powers, she could have gone and won any of them. She could have used her slayer powers to win any of them, ones better then the Smackdown Woman's Championship. But her obsession with that one belt and the woman holding it, Faith, drove her to do terrible things, which included trying to end Faith's career. The worst part was that Faith was a big fan of hers and would have loved to team with her. The two of them could have gone on to win the WWE Tag Championship and been the first women to hold those belts. But no, instead she became Faith's enemy and now is regretting it. How could she have lost herself like this? She looks back at Xander, who is still laying on the announce table. Lita starts to wonder if it's too late to change back…to make up for what she has done. No, it's too late because earlier Faith was sent to the hospital because of her and the damage she did to Faith's knee. Damage Lita caused before the match and made worse during. Faith might be out for a very long time and there is no way Faith would forgive her for that.

Lita grabs Xander, pulls him off the announce table and lets him drop to the ground. Before she did anything else, a new idea came to her. Instead of doing anything else, she would just do nothing and let the winner of this match decided her fate in the WWE. Lita turns around and starts to leave.

As she walks towards the backstage area, there was a confused and sad look on her face. She still couldn't understand how she let thing get this bad.

Tazz: Lita doesn't look like she knew what she was doing out here or who's side she was on

J.R.: Lita has a lot of soul searching to do and I hope she finds her way

Xander stands back up and leans against the announce table. He didn't really understand what had just happen, first Lita saves him from Christen and next she about to attack him, but then just leaves. He decides to push the confusion aside; he knew there is still someone else that still demands his attention. Xander looks to his left and sees that person just behind the corner of the cell. However Vince wasn't looking at him, he was looking in the ring at the fighting that was going on. Xander looks in the ring and sees Shawn fighting with Triple H, Buffy fighting with Isabel, and The Rock fighting with Goldberg. He also saw Eddie getting in the ring to help out. Eddie had already fought off Randy and decided to help out in the ring.

Xander looks back at Vince and sees Vince looking back at him. The look they were giving each other told both of them that the other knew that fighting in the cell wasn't an option at the moment. Fighting around the cell wasn't a good idea either because it left both of them open to an attack from someone from backstage. Vince nods upward and Xander knew what he was thinking. Vince wants to continue the fight on top of the cell.

Vince starts to climb the cell. Xander takes a deep breath and then walks over to the cell and starts to climb it.

Tazz: Their taking the fight to the top

Vince was the first to the top and he instantly started heading over to where Xander was climbing up. The instant Xander was at the top and on his feet; Vince hit him with a punch. The punch causes Xander to struggle to keep his balance and not fall off the cell, which would be a long fall down. Vince hits him with another punch, but Xander doesn't fall, he continues to struggle to keep his balance.

Tazz: Oh no, Xander is about to fall off the cell.

J.R.: No! He can't fall! Come on Xander, fight back!

Tazz: Well, I guess we all know who you're going for

Deciding that punching him wasn't doing the job, Vince decides to just push him, but before he could, Xander regains his balance and fights back with a punch to Vince. The punch causes Vince to stagger back some and Xander follows up with another.

In the ring, Xander's side had won the fight, sending all of Vince's side retreating back stage. They now stood in the ring, looking up, watching Xander and Vince fighting.

Xander continues to hit Vince with punch after punch and Vince continues to stagger back until they were standing on the center section of the top. It was then that Vince hits back with a punch. The two of them exchange punch after punch for a few seconds, then Vince kicks Xander in the mid section and follows up by DDTing him.

The impact of the DDT nearly caused the center section of the top to give way, and everyone was given a scare when they thought it was going to, but luckily it held.

Both Xander and Vince were down, Xander from the DDT and Vince from the pain and being tired.

Finally, Vince slowly gets to his feet, and then he starts to pick up Xander. He was planning on giving him another DDT. When Vince got him to his feet, Xander broke Vince's hold before Vince could do anything. Xander then kick Vince in the mid section and puts him in position for a Power Bomb. Xander takes a deep breath, gathers all of his strength and power bombs Vince as hard as he can. When Vince was slammed down, the center section gave way and Vince continues to fall.

Vince fell all the way down to the matt and almost everyone near ringside could hear the slam from Vince hitting the mat. Vince was completely out.

After everyone got over the shock of seeing him fall from the top, they all wonder where Xander was. They look up to see him hanging from the side of the opening.

As Xander looks at down at Vince, Vince wasn't moving expect for his leg which was twitching. Xander lets go and lands on his feet but looses his balance after and fall on his butt.

Buffy moves to help Xander up, but Xander puts up his hand to stop her. He wanted to finish this match on his own. Xander looks over at Vince and thinks about doing some big finishing maneuver on Vince before pinning him, like the Rock bottom, people's elbow, or do a leg drop like Hulk Hogan. However, Xander decides against it, he was too tired, hurting and he had this match won and didn't want to risk it. Xander just covers Vince for the pin.

The ref get in position for the 3-count and as his hand goes down for first time, the audience yells out "one"

At Wolfram and Hart, Spike and Angel were on their feet. As the ref's hand goes down for the second time, they both yell out "two"

Back at the Manor, Giles, Willow, and a number of Slayers were crowed in front of the TV, leaves a few of slayers stuck behind them, jumping up and down in order to see the TV. As the ref's hand goes down for the third time, they all yell out "three"

The audience nearly blew the roof off the arena as they cheered Xander's victory.

J.R.: Xander did it! My god, he did it! He beat Vince and won the company!

Tazz: Looks like we're all going to have a new boss!

Back at the manor, Giles, Willow and the slayers in training were going wild. All of them excited over Xander's victory.

At Wolfram and Hart, Angel and Spike were jumping up and down as they hugged each other, both overly excited at Xander's victory. So much that they didn't notice they were in each other's embrace. Finally they realize they were holding each other and quickly part and try to act like nothing happened. Both were really embarrassed.

"I'm really glad that Xander won" Spike said, not looking at Angel

"Yeah, me too" Angel replied, not looking at Spike

Even though Xander heard the ring announcer declare him the winner, he didn't get up right away. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Eddie and The Rock helped him up to his feet.

Once on his feet, Buffy hugs him and says "You did it, Xander!"

As Buffy was hugging Xander, Stephanie made her way down. Nobody noticed her until she was in the ring. Buffy lets go of Xander and everyone else parts, leaving a clear straight path between Xander and Stephanie.

Stephanie walks over to Xander and says in a relieved voice "You survived and won. I'm so happy for you, but don't do anymore matches like this"

Xander smiles "Well, if you saw so, I guess I have no choice, Ms. Chairwoman"

Realization hits Stephanie; she was so concern about Xander that she forgot about the terms of the match. If Xander win, she becomes the new Chairman of the WWE.

By the look on her face, Xander could tell he had just reminded her; he laughs and says "You forgot about that part didn't you"

Stephanie responds by wrapping her arms around Xander and kissing him passionately and deeply. The kiss was so wonderful, that Xander could feel his knees getting weak, but he was able to stay on his feet. All the noise around them became nothing but distance background noise and the only thing that fills their senses at the moment was the kiss they were sharing.

J.R.: Wow, it looks like Xander is getting his reward

Tazz: No, that's just a thank you; I would say his reward comes tonight at their hotel room, if you know what I mean

J.R.: I think we all know what you mean…wait a minute, c.u.p. oh real mature

Vince was being carried up the ramp on a stretcher as he was slowly coming to. He didn't need anyone to tell him what was going on, he had just lost the match and the WWE. But as far as he was concern, it wasn't over yet, he would find away to get his company back.

Just then, two people running to the ring pass Vince by, it was Britney and Dawn. They were heading to the ring to congratulate Xander. But as they got into the ring, Stephanie and Xander were still lock in their kiss and there was no telling when they were going to stop.

Tazz: Well, their going to have to come up for air sometime

TBC

Don't worry, only two short chapters left.


	34. Chapter 34: The New Boss

Chapter 34

The New Boss

Faith was waiting in the exam room for the results of her x-ray when she heard something going on in the hallway. "Wait sir, you can't be back here" said the female nurse "I'll be quick, I just have to tell my friend something" Rey said and then he ran into her room with an excited look on his face.

"What is it, Rey?" Faith asked

Before Rey could answer, the nurse came up behind Rey and says "Sir, you can't be back here, I need you to go back to the waiting room"

"No, it's okay, he's my friend" Faith said

The nurse gave a sigh of frustration and left.

"Faith, he did it" Rey said with excitement

"Who? Wait, you mean Xander?" Faith responded

"Yeah! I just got off the phone with Buffy. Xander won; also he and Stephanie are on their way here"

"He won! That's great! Wait, Xander and Stephanie are on their way here. Is either of them hurt?"

"Stephanie is fine, but Xander got really banged up in the match, so Stephanie insisted that he gets a check up"

Faith had a concern look as she says "I hope he's okay"

"I'm sure he's fine" Rey said reassuringly "because if he wasn't, Stephanie wouldn't be driving him here, he would be in an ambulance"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…hey, now that Xander has won, you know what that means?"

"Of course, Stephanie is the new boss"

"No, I mean yes, but with Stephanie in charge, do you know what that means for us?"

"No…What?"

"We're her friends, we fought on her side and in return, she is going to want to repay us. Like giving us any title shot we want. How does Rey and Faith the new WWE Tag Team Champions sound?"

Rey smiles "Sounds pretty good"

Back at the arena, there was a party going on in The Pack's locker room. A party to celebrate Xander's victory and Stephanie becoming the new Chairman of the WWE. However, there were only two Pack members there, Buffy and Torrie. But there were other guest who includes the visitors from the manor: Robert, Dawn, Calla, and Britney; The Rock, Mick Foley, Eddie Guerrero, some crew and staff workers, and Trish Stratus.

It was a little surprising to everyone that Trish was there, despite her involvement in Vince and Xander's match. However, all she was doing was sitting next to Buffy as Buffy sat on the couch watching Shawn's match on TV. While Buffy was watching the match, Trish was sucking up to her.

"Dam it" Buffy said as Chris kicks out of an attempted pin by Shawn

"The only reason Chris is in this match is because he wasn't man enough to stand up to his problems on Smackdown" Trish said

Buffy looks at Trish with confusion, even though Trish made a point that Buffy agrees with, she was still wondering why the hell Trish was here trying to make nice with her.

"What?" Trish asked when she noticed the way Buffy was looking at her

"Nothing" Buffy responded and goes back to watching the TV.

There was one thing Buffy knew for certain, Trish had an underlining motive. She knew Trish didn't help her out in the ring out of the kindness of her heart and she wasn't here watching the TV with her because she just wanted to be friends.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Buffy asked

"My boyfriend? Oh, you mean Christen, he's not my boyfriend. He's just…well I don't know what he is" Trish answers and quickly changes the subject "I was thinking, I bet you could go out there and take Chris Benoit out of this match"

"I could" Buffy mutters "but Shawn made me promise not to interfere"

"But still, you could take out Chris. You or Faith or…Britney…Speaking of Britney, I've notice that she seems a little…different. Is it because you have been giving her some pointers or…training her some?"

It suddenly became clear to Buffy, she figured out why Trish was being so nice to her. Trish wanted her to train her. Buffy keeps herself from laughing, little did Trish know, she was sucking up to the wrong person, because she was leaving soon.

Britney stood on one side of the room staring at Robert on the other side. She was thinking about what Calla had told her, about the last woman Robert loved and what happen to her. It cleared up a lot of things for Britney.

Britney decides to talk to him about it and starts walking towards him.

"Hi" Britney says as she makes it to him

"Hi" Robert responded

"Can we talk…in private?"

Robert wasn't sure at first, he didn't know if she was going to yell at him again. However, she did approach him calmly, so that counts for something.

Robert motions to the door, so they can talk in the hallway.

Once they were out in the hall and Rob closed the door behind them, there was a moment of silence.

Finally, Britney spoke first "Look, I want to apologize for going off on you like I did earlier, but I do have these feeling for you that I can't hide anymore"

"Britney, wait" Rob said and would have continued but Britney stop him by putting her hand up and saying "Please wait, I'm not done"

Britney took a few breaths before continuing "Calla told me about…about Jessica…which explains a lot"

Hurt becomes visible on Rob's face, but he doesn't say anything.

Britney continues "She told me about how much you and Jessica loved each other and… about what happen to her. And I have to say, that you shouldn't close yourself off like you do"

"Britney, you don't understand, she…she was…killed because she was involved with me"

"So what are you saying? If you and she never were in love, she would still be alive today"

"She was as good of a fighter as I was, maybe even better. Her skill was amazing, but that still didn't save her"

"Robert, what ever you think, her death wasn't your fault, it was that bastard who killed her"

This was bring up some bad memory for him "But he was coming after me"

Britney takes his hand into her "Calla didn't tell me much about the guy who killed her, but she did tell me a lot about Jessica. I don't think she would have wanted you to close your heart off like you're doing. So you can go have your one night stand with Torrie, or you can give us a chance. Or if anything, learn to open your heart again, even if you don't open it for me"

Robert looks at Britney and thinks, was he supposes to open his heart to her just because she knows something about his past and gives him a little speech. Of course, he did enjoy being with her and she was right, Jessica wouldn't want him to never love again.

Moments later, Robert and Britney came back in the room holding hands.

This was noticed by Buffy as she walks up to them "Well, I guess the you two have been doing some talking"

"I thought you were busy watching Shawn's match" Robert said

Before Buffy could answer, Trish, who was following Buffy, replies for her "The match is over, Chris made Triple H tap out. Which means Shawn never actually lost"

Robert and Britney had confuse looks, but Buffy had an amuse look as she says "Have you met my shadow, Trish"

Trish laughs at Buffy's comment and playfully slaps her shoulder.

Buffy smiles at Trish "Trish, I'm really thirsty, could you get me something to drink?"

"Ah, okay, what would you like?"

"Just water, but pour it in a cup with ice, don't leave it in the bottle. And if you could bring me back a finger sandwich or two"

Trish nods and heads for the table with the food.

"Wow, it's clear that she's sucking up to you" Robert said "and not doing a very good job of hiding it…Why is she sucking up to you, Buffy?"

"Although she hasn't asked me yet, she wants me to train her" Buffy answers "So she can fight like Faith, Lita and me"

"Does she know you're leaving soon?" Britney asked

"Would she be sucking up to me if she knew I was?" Buffy replied

Trish returns with a cup of water and a paper plate with some finger sandwiches on it.

Trish hands the plate and cup to Buffy and Buffy takes them with a smile "Thank you Trish"

"I aim to please" Trish said

"I'm sure you do" Buffy replied "Well, since Shawn hasn't return yet, I think I should go find him"

"I'll go with you" Trish said

"Great" Buffy says "Then hold my cup for me"

Buffy holds out her cup of water for Trish. Trish takes the cup from Buffy.

As Buffy is about to leave, she whispers into Britney's ear "You let me know what happened between you and Robert later tonight"

Britney nods back. Robert, who was able to hear Buffy, just rolls his eyes.

Once Buffy and Trish left, Robert says "You know, Trish is going to be angry once she finds out Buffy is heading home"

"She might be at first" Britney says "But then she'll just turn her attention to Faith"

Later, around 4 am in the morning, Xander was soaking in a large bath tub. It had been an hour since him and Steph got back from the hospital and lucky for Xander all he had were some cuts and bruises. Well, deep cuts and bad bruises, but still lucky. Now, back at his and Steph's hotel room, he sat in the tub, his mind lost in the comfort of the warm water.

Xander was tired, hurting and his mind was drifting so he didn't notices the bathroom door open and Stephanie walk into the room wearing only a bath robe. He didn't notice when she took off the robe and let it drop to the floor. He just barely notices her getting in the tub behind him.

Xander was about to turn around, but she gently put her hands on his shoulders and softly says "No, you just continue to relax and let me ease your pain, my knight in shining armor"

Stephanie began to massage Xander's shoulders and Xander moans in responses.

As Stephanie starts to kiss him down his neck, all of Xander's pain seems to wash away.

The next night, about an hour into Raw, The Pack and the crew from London were riding in a stretch limo that was approaching the arena where Raw was taking place.

Everyone was talking and having a good time. Calla, Robert, and Britney were sitting next to each other talking. Xander and Steph were next to each other holding hands, smiling and talking. Rey and Dawn were talking while Buffy, Faith and Torrie were carrying on a conversation. They all had Pack T-shirts on except for Robert and Calla.

Xander had a bandage on his head where it was split open from the night before. Faith didn't look like she was hurt, but her ankle was damaged and she has to use crushes to walk for two weeks.

"Stephanie" Buffy says as she breaks away from her conversation to ask Steph a question "Faith, Torrie and I were wonder, why did you call ahead and tell Eric Bischoff not to schedule any title matches?"

"You'll find out when we arrive" Stephanie responses "But don't worry, it doesn't affect any of you. Unless you want it to, it's your choice"

"Oh come on, tell us now" Buffy says "Are you planning on…firing someone?"

Faith adds "or are you having a match where the loser gets fired"

"Maybe just one person just one person is at risk of getting fired if he…or she loses the match" Rey said

"Why bother with the match" Torrie says "Just fire Sable on the spot…I mean…when we get to Smackdown fire Sable on the spot"

"Steph called to make sure there wasn't any title matches" Rey says "Sable not a champion or in any title runs. Plus, tonight is Raw and she's on Smackdown"

"I said when we get to Smackdown" Torrie responses annoyingly

Everyone rolls their eyes at Torrie and then Faith says "I know, you're going to have Bischoff fired, that why you don't want him making any title matches"

Suddenly, Stephanie says with frustration "No one's getting fired!"

Everyone looks at Stephanie in shock; they all thought since she was now in charge, people who had screwed her in the past would now face her wrath and soon be out of a job.

After seeing everyone's shock looks, Steph adds "Perhaps the past me would have fired people who I felt wrong me, but this is a new me and the new me wants to began anew with everyone. Everyone gets a clean slate…but if anyone makes me angry in the future, then I will make that person's life a living hell"

"Now that's my girl" Xander said and hugs Steph

The limo pulls into the arena parking lot and there were cameras waiting.

As the limo comes to a stop, Steph looks at Robert and Calla and says "I guess you two will be waiting in the limo until the cameras go away"

Robert nods and says "Yeah, I guess you can say we're camera shy"

"Okay, we'll meet in the suite" Steph replied

Stephanie and Xander were the first out the limo, followed by Britney, Dawn and Torrie. Buffy and Rey helped Faith out the limo. Once Faith was out of the limo and holding on to Rey, Buffy handed Faith her crushes.

When Steph sees that everyone is ready, she says "Let's do this"

King: J.R., our new boss has arrived, and she is looking as beautiful as ever

J.R.: Sucking up a little early

King: Hey, it's never too early to start sucking up to a new boss

As they enter the arena, with the cameras following them, they met up with Eric Bishoff, who was waiting for them.

"Stephanie, I mean Ms McMahon, I am so glad you made it" Bischoff said

J.R.: Looks like you're not the only one getting some earlier ass kissing in, King

Bischoff continues "And I just want you to know, despite all the…little problems we had in the past, I have always respected you and I believe you will do a way better job then your father"

"Bischoff" Steph said trying to get his attention

However Bischoff didn't stop "because you are ten times smarter then him"

"Bischoff, shut up!" Steph yells at him causing Bishoff to stop talking "You don't have to suck up; I'm not going to fire you"

"You're not" Bischoff said, completely surprised

"That's right, everyone starts with a clean slate, but if you do anything to get on my bad side in the future…well, then you're in trouble"

"You don't have to worry about that, Steph…I mean, Ms McMahon" Bischoff said and then just stands there.

After a few seconds, Steph says "You can go know"

"Right" Bischoff replied and leaves

Before they could get going again, they hear a woman's voice say "There you are; I was wondering when you were going to get here" Everyone looks to see Trish Stratus smiling and walking towards Buffy

As Trish walks up to Buffy and puts her arm around her like she was Buffy's new best friend, Buffy sighs and says "Hi, Trish"

J.R.: Why is Trish acting friendly with Buffy?

King: I don't know, J.R., but from what I heard, Trish was getting friendly with Buffy at last night's party celebrating Xander's victory. Hey, do you think Trish is getting friendly with Buffy because she wants to-

J.R.: No, King

King: But perhaps she's-

J.R.: King, I said no

King: Come on, J.R., wouldn't it be great to imagine-

J.R.: King, would you please get your mind out of your pants and back on your job

Before anyone could say anything else, there was another interruption.

"Stephanie, we have to talk" Shawn Michaels said not too happily as he walks up to the group "Why did you cancel all the title matches for tonight, I could have taken Benoit if you hadn't"

"Well Shawn, I can't say anything yet" Stephanie replies "But I can tell you that you might not be on Raw much longer, you could end up on Smackdown. That's if you choose to be a part of it"

J.R.: Wait, what did she say?

King: She said Shawn could end up on Smackdown!

Shawn gives Steph a smile, walks over to Buffy, knocks Trish arm off from around Buffy's shoulder, puts his arm around Buffy's shoulder and says " 'The Showstopper' on Smackdown with his favorite cousin, Buffy. Together, stealing the show, week after week. Now that would bring Smackdown to new heights"

Buffy was smiling at Shawn and what he was saying.

Shawn continues "Yes, there would be no one able to stop Buffy and I, but since she is leaving wrestling, I think I would prefer to stay on Raw and go after the World Championship"

"You're leaving!" Trish yelled

"You told Shawn before you told me?" Steph said with a hurt tone

King: What! Buffy's leaving the WWE!

Buffy's smile disappeared and now was replaced with a frown. She was frowning for two reasons, first Shawn reminded her that she was leaving and what he said wasn't possible. Second, Stephanie seems hurt about her telling Shawn about her leaving before she told Steph. Buffy didn't care about Trish finding out.

Buffy tells Steph "Yes, Steph, I told Shawn right after I told Faith, but he's my cousin and we were talking on the phone…and it just came up"

"It's alright" Steph says "I understand" She then looks at Shawn "Why didn't you convince her to stay"

"Hey, I tried" Shawn replies "I told her that she has some real talent, but the girl had made up her mind and when she makes up her mind, it's pretty much set"

"I think there is something more important here" Trish said "like why wasn't I told that Buffy was leaving?"

Buffy gives her a fake look of sadness and says "Trish, I didn't want to tell you because we were having so much fun together and I didn't want to ruin it"

"Yeah, whatever" Trish says and then looks towards Faith "So, Faith, you're staying, right"

"Oh, god" Faith mutters

"As amusing as this is, we really need to get to the ring" Steph said and motions for everyone to follow her

As everyone starts to go, Trish asks "Can I come?"

At the same time Faith says "no" Steph says "sure" and Buffy says "Not like I care"

Trish chooses only to hear Steph and says "Thanks"

J.R.: Here comes our new boss and hopefully she'll tell us what she is planning

Stephanie's music hit the ringside speakers and Stephanie and Xander walk out, following them were Faith, Rey, Torrie and Trish and next, Buffy, Dawn, Britney, and Shawn. Once everyone was out, they all start heading for the ring.

King: J.R., the two following Buffy, I know one of them is Britney Spears, but who is the brunette?

J.R.: That's Buffy's younger sister, Dawn

King: Younger sister, huh…think she's as tough as Buffy

J.R.: I don't know, King, she doesn't look it, but looks can be misleading

King: You know what I heard, J.R., I heard a rumor that Britney is going to sign with the WWE. She's going from Pop Diva to Wrestling Diva.

J.R.: You shouldn't put much stock in rumors

King: No seriously, I also heard that her first opponent will be Torrie Wilson…apparently their fighting over some guy…lucky bastard

J.R.: King, I highly doubt she's becoming a wrestler, the only reason she's here is because she's a friend of Buffy's

King: But wouldn't it be great if the rumor is true and she did join and fight Torrie. It would be puppies vs. puppies, in a bra and panties match…or a mud match…or swim suite match or-

J.R.: My God, King! Don't you ever think about anything else besides puppies or bra and panties or anything else sexual!

King: Settle down, J.R., I'll admit that I have an addiction, but you can't blame me with all the extremely beautiful women we have in the WWE. However, I wonder sometimes about you, how can you not get tempted….your not…well, you know?

J.R.: I'm not even going to dignify that with a response

The gang had made it into the ring and Stephanie gets a microphone. She was about to speak but suddenly the audience began chatting her name so she smiles and waits for a moment.

Xander was looking out into the audience and notices a sign that says 'Marry me, Stephanie'. Xander smirks and thinks 'Tough luck, buddy'. He also notices a few others, like one that said 'Why, Buffy, Why'. This had to do with what Buffy did to Stone Cold last night. But not all of them were against Buffy, like one had 'Buffy, the Stone Cold Slayer' written on it. After reading that one, Xander felt like laughing, because the fan didn't know that Buffy was a slayer, just not a 'Stone Cold Slayer' but a 'Vampire Slayer'.

The audience died down a little but there was still some cheering going on. However Stephanie decides to start "Thank you, thank you all for your support and of course I would like to thank all the people in the ring for all they have done. Now I bet all of you are wondering why I canceled any title matches until further notice. Well, I'll explain, last night's Wrestlemania's theme was 'Where it all begins again' and that holds true considering there is now a new Chairman, me. Now, we will take it one step further and begin again with both Brands, Raw and Smackdown, and have a-"

Suddenly Stephanie was cut off by the sound of Vince McMahan's music playing on the speakers.

J.R.: Oh no, it can't be

Just then, Vince walks out onto the stage. Due to the injures he received last night, he was using a cane.

King: What's he doing here? He's not the boss anymore

Rey and Buffy were about to go and intercept Vince, but Stephanie stops them and asks them to wait and let Vince in the ring.

Once Vince got in the ring, Steph got him a microphone and says "Whatever you have to say, say it quick and then get out"

"Now that's no way to talk to me" Vince responses "considering, despite what you think, I'm not going anywhere. You see Stephanie, you may have won my chairman position, but I'm still the owner of the WWE, so this is my show and I still run things around here"

The arena echoes with boos from the audience, they did not like this at all.

J.R.: You have to be kidding me, did Xander go threw that hellish match for nothing

Vince was proud with himself and his smile shows it. However his smile disappears when he notices his daughter had a smile of her own. A smile that said she knew something he didn't.

"Let me ask you a question, Father" Steph says "Do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't know that the position would be pointless with out the power to back it. That's why I did something about it. You see, after you tried to sneak your little clause into the contract, which stated that you could appeal to the 'Board of Director' if you lose the match and have them reverse the decision, I got a call from the 'Board of Director'. They were a little concern about what little experience I had as far as being in charge. However, I saw this as an opportunity to make sure Xander's victory wouldn't be as meaningless as you are trying to make it. After talking it over with them, I got them to give me a one year trial period, at the end of it, if I have done a satisfactory job, I will keep the position and the control that comes with it. Now to make it a fair trail period, the Board and I agreed that you would have to be removed from any WWE event or decision making. So, for the next year, you are not to come near any WWE event or have anything to do with the WWE. Now when the year is up, and I have proven I can do a great job and better job then you, you can come back, but it won't make a difference because I'll still be in charge"

Vince was not happy "No, no, you can't do that"

"Oh yes I can" Steph responses "It's in the contract, but I guess you missed it. Probably didn't care what was in it after you failed to enter your clause"

J.R.: Well, it looks like Stephanie covered all her bases

King: Yeah, she out smarted her father

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not leaving this ring!" Vince said defiantly

Stephanie had an evil smile as she says "Oh, you're leaving one way or another, whether it's free will or forcefully removed by some extra security I hired just in case you showed up, the choice is yours, dad"

To everyone's surprise, Vince was taking a few seconds to think it over. It was then, that Steph gave him a third choice "Of course, if you're so instant in staying in this ring, you can do so as a wrestler and your first opponent will be tonight, against someone who you screwed out of a title twice. Your opponent will be…Buffy. And I'm sure she will be your last because I'm willing to bet you won't survive"

J.R: Oh my god, is Vince going to fight Buffy

King: I don't think so, he's high tailing out the ring

Vince was out the ring and heading up the ramp. He couldn't run because he was using a cane, but he was walking as fast as he could.

King: Well, that's the last we'll see of Vince

J.R.: For at least a year

With Vince gone, Stephanie goes back to what she was saying earlier "Now back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, next week on Raw, we are going to have"

Again, Stephanie was interrupted, but this time it was by Triple H's music. Triple H and Batista walk out. Randy and Flair didn't want to join them. Both had different reasons, but both reasons were about Buffy. One feared her and the other respected her.

Triple H and Batista were both wearing expensive suits and Triple H was bringing his own microphone.

Shawn walks next to Steph and asks "You want me to kick Triple H's ass?"

Steph answers "No, I'll deal with him"

Triple H gets in the ring, with Batista, and begins running his mouth right away "Now Stephanie, I know your on top of the world because your now in charge of the WWE and your have your announcement that's suppose to be big, but frankly, I don't give a dam. I don't give a dam if you're in charge or what you have planned! All I care about is taking back what Benoit took from me, the World Heavy Weight Title! Now when am I going to get my rematch and it better be soon"

'Was that a threat?' Steph thought, she found this all amusing. What was Triple H planning, if he didn't get his rematch, him and Batista were going to attack her. If that happens, Buffy, Rey, and Shawn would be on them before they knew what was happening. Even Xander and Faith would attack despite their injures. Steph looks at Buffy and by the look on her face, she found this amusing too. Steph then looks at Xander, he was eyeing Triple H. She smiles, her knight in shining armor didn't like the way Triple H was talking to her and was ready to attack him if he tries anything. But he didn't have to worry about it, because she had things under control.

Stephanie looks at Triple H with an angry look "Who do you think you are, coming down here and"

Triple H cuts her off "I'm the game, I sell tickets!"

"You cut me off one more time and you'll be so far down the roster that you will actually be in the booth, selling ticket! Do I make myself clear!" Steph said with authority

Triple H didn't answer; he just gave her an angry look.

Steph continues "Before anyone else thinks of interrupting me, it better be to tell the arena's on fire or else there will be hell to pay! Now, as I was saying, there will be a lottery draft next week on Raw, the GM of Raw will have five random pick from Smackdown to bring to this show, and the GM of Smackdown will have five random picks from Raw to bring to that show. No one is excluded from this draft. Everyone is in the draft…well expect for my friends, if any of them wish not to be part of the draft, it's their choice…expect for Trish. In fact, if they wish to switch shows, they just ask. That's my announcement, now my friends, not including Trish, and I will be heading up to the skybox for some fun. Triple H, you and your dog better get the hell out of my ring so the next match can begin!"

He didn't do it happily but Triple H still left the ring and brought Batista with him.

King: Did you hear that, a lottery draft, we could loss some Raw people to Smackdown

J.R.: Yes, King, but we'll also end up with Smackdown people here

Once everyone was backstage, Trish caught up with Stephanie and says "Hey, I help out Xander last night, so I should get a choice just like the rest of them"

Stephanie annoyingly replies "No, Trish, you didn't help, Buffy had everything under control"

Trish is silent for a few seconds before saying "Well, at least I was trying, I didn't know Buffy wasn't in danger, all I knew was that I could have gotten severely hurt by Triple H, but I still did my best and, what I thought at the time, help Buffy"

Stephanie sighs "What do you want then Trish, do you want to go to Smackdown?"

"No!" Faith, who was ahead of them, yells back to them and turns around and walks back to them as quickly as she could on her crushes.

Once Faith made her way to Trish, she says "Look Trish, if you get picked in the draft, then you're on Smackdown, but that's the only way"

Trish replies "But I think my talent would be better appreciated on Smackdown"

"No, you only want on Smackdown so you can suck up to me and hopeful I'll train you so you can fight as well as me and you don't have to hide behind someone like Christen anymore. Well Trish, it would only work until someone better comes along and then you're back to hiding behind someone and I would have just wasted my time. So go Trish, go back to being someone's bitch, I have a private party to go to, one that you're not invited to"

Trish was visibly hurt by Faith's words; she tries to say something, but can't get out the words. Trish just turns around and walks away. It looks as if she was going to cry.

"That was kind of harsh" Buffy said as she walks up behind Faith

Faith sighs "Well, she can take it two ways, she can go crying to Christen or she can dump his ass and be a better person for it"

Buffy smiles "Oh I get it, your testing her, if she gets rid of Christen, then you'll train her"

"If she gets rid of Christen, I'll consider training her" Faith corrects Buffy

"Are we going to just stand here and talk about Trish" Steph says "or are we going to the party I have plan"

"To the party" Buffy and Faith both say at the same time

Later, up in the suite, the members of the Pack and the crew from London were all enjoying a nice private party. Waiters were severing food; there were all sorts of beverages, alcoholic and non alcoholic.

Shawn, Buffy and Dawn were the only ones on the balcony seats watching the show. Everyone else was eating and drinking. Britney, Xander, Robert and Calla were talking to each other. Faith, Stephanie, Torrie and Rey were carrying on a conversation about the future of WWE and, of course, about how Rey and Faith want to stay on Smackdown and go after the WWE Tag Championship. About fifteen minutes after the party started, Faith got word that Trish had dumped Christen and told him she wasn't going to be his bitch. Steph asked Faith if she was going to train her now. Faith told Steph that she could let Trish on Smackdown if Trish wants to switch show, but didn't say if she was going to train her.

The main event was up next, and Buffy, Dawn and Shawn were still the only ones watching.

Before the main event could start, the sound of glass breaking hits the speakers followed by Stone Cold's music. Buffy sighs, she knew what this was about.

Stone Cold heads out from backstage and walks to the ring with a purpose.

J.R.: Stone Cold doesn't look to happy

King: When does he ever look happy?

J.R.: Well, when he's drinking a beer

Stone Cold gets in the ring, walks over to the turnbuckle, climbs it, and gives the audience the double middle finger salute. The audience cheers when he does it and Buffy couldn't understand why, because he is basically flipping them off.

Stone Cold gets a microphone and says "For all those who watched Wrestlemania last night, you basically saw Stone Cold get blindsided by an annoying fake blonde woman"

J.R.: The woman he is talking about is Buffy

King: I think that's obvious, J.R.

Buffy rolls her eyes, 'annoying fake blonde woman', was that suppose to be an insult.

Stone Cold continues "Now, I'm hearing that she's going to leave the WWE without giving Stone Cold his payback, that's not going to happen!" Stone Cold looks up at Buffy in her skybox seat "Now I'm going to give you an ass whipping whether you come down to the ring or if I have to come up there"

Buffy sighs "I would say something back but I don't have a microphone"

"Here you go" Faith says from behind Buffy. Buffy turns around and see Faith with an evil smile on her face and a microphone in hand.

Buffy eyes Faith as she takes the microphone from her.

"I'm waiting, Buffy, are you coming down here or am I going to have to go up there" Stone Cold said

Buffy takes a few seconds to think of what to say. She knew she was the heel in this situation, so what would a heel say. She then has an idea "Stone Cold, how are you doing? I heard you hurt your chin last night, Now, about that match you want…it's not going to happen because of two reasons, first, if I'm going to have a last match, then it's going to be on my show, Smackdown, that's where I got started and that where it's going to end. Second, I know you're not in the best of health, with the two knee braces and neck problems, one bad hit and you could bust your knee up or…become paralyze from the neck down and there is a high chance that would happen to you if you wrestle me. Mainly because I hit hard, and I don't want to be blame for that"

"So basically, what you're telling me is that you're not coming to the ring" Stone Cold said

"Yes, you red neck, that's precisely what I'm saying"

"Well, then it looks like I have only one opinion" Stone Cold looks to the audience "If you want to see me give Buffy an ass whipping, give me a 'Hell Yeah'"

Only a little less then half the audience yelled 'Hell Yeah'

That didn't matter to Stone Cold, he was going to do it either way "Then it looks like I'm heading up"

Buffy cuts him of and smugly says "Stone Cold, I know I have a nice ass, but I can't just let anyone spank or whip it, I'm not that kind of girl. Now if we've been dating for awhile, then maybe…but on the hand, you're not exactly my type, I don't go for the beer drinking red neck types"

King: She does have a nice ass, that's for sure

"Oh you're really funny; we'll see how funny you are when I come up there"

Buffy was about to say something but she suddenly had the microphone taken from her by Stephanie. Steph didn't look to happy "Stone Cold, you're not going anywhere but out this arena. Now leave and let the main event start" Stone Cold was about to say something, but Steph cuts him off "No! No talking, just leave, I'm the new boss and I'm not taking any of your crap"

"You may be the new boss of the WWE but you're not the boss of Stone Cold, so there is no way I'm leaving until I get what I want" Stone Cold said

Buffy turns to Shawn and says "What is he, stupid? He works for the WWE and Steph is in charge of the WWE, so that does make her Stone Cold's boss"

"It's funny how things work out" Steph says to Stone Cold "I had hired extra security just in case my dad wasn't going to leave, but since he did, I had no use for them until now" Just then five security guards walk out and head for the ring "Now, you can go with them peacefully or they can drag you out of here"

"Alright, I'll leave, but maybe I'll just show up on Smackdown when Buffy's having her last match" Stone Cold drops the microphone and gets out the ring where he is met by the guards. Stone Cold puts his hands up, showing that he isn't going to fight and then leaves

Satisfied, Stephanie heads back into the party and walks up to Faith and Rey and says "That would be nice if he shows up on Smackdown"

"How would that be nice?" Faith asked

"Because it would be good for ratings" Rey answered

"Yes, it would" Steph says "and we'll have to be prepared for him"

TBC


	35. Chapter 35: All Good Thing

Beginning notes: This is probably the last chapter, I might write one more, but not certain. Which brings me to the question of a sequel; I have no plan on writing one…well anymore. See, the thing is, there is a lot of reasons why it's taken me a long time to write this last chapter, the main reason being that I'm not into wrestling like I use to be. Now I'm going to be focusing my attention on writing 'Tides of Darkness', which is sort of a spin off of this story. The story will have Calla and Robert, which is why I've been introducing them in the story for. This story will also let you know what's been happening in the WWE since this chapter, so I invite everyone to read it. For those who say 'screw Tides of Darkness, I want a sequel to this story', well I did have an idea of what would happen next and for those who want to write it, I'll give a short summary at the end of this chapter, and whoever wants to write it is more then invited to.

Chapter 35

All Good Things…

It was the Smackdown after Wrestlemania 20 and it had began with Stephanie and Buffy heading to the ring. Stephanie repeated what she said about the lottery draft scheduled to take place on the next Raw. Once she was done, Buffy explain to the fans why she was leaving. She told them that some family problems had arisen and she needed to go home to handle them. She also told them that she was going to have one last match here on Smackdown in front of her Smackdown fans. The reaction she got from the Smackdown fans was a little different from the Raw fans. Even though she got a majority of cheers on Raw, there were still some boos over what she did to Austin at Wrestlemania, but here on Smackdown there was nothing but cheers for her and chants of 'Buffy, don't go'. Next Buffy told them who her opponent would be, and do to a lot of begging from a certain Pack member; she decided that her last opponent would be Sable. Even though she didn't say who the Pack member was, almost everyone knew that it was Torrie who begged Buffy to fight Sable. Shortly after Buffy said Sable's name, Sable's music hit the speakers and Sable came out and quickly made it to the ring. Sable had an angry look as she got in the ring. She got right in Buffy's face and then dropped to her knees and begged Buffy not to fight her. At first, Buffy felt sorry for Sable, but then remembered all the crap she pulled in the past and told her the match was on. Since her begging didn't work, Sable gets back to her feet and turns her attention to Stephanie. Sable's demeanor changes to anger as she tells Steph that's she said everyone gets a fresh start with her so why does she have to fight Buffy. Because fighting Buffy doesn't seem like a fresh start. Steph smiled at Sable and told her that she does get a fresh start, and this doesn't have anything to do with their past. She's just granting a match to someone who is a close friend and she owes. Sable was about to say something back and by the look on her face it wasn't going to be nice. However, when Sable opens her mouth to say it, nothing came out. She just stood there for a few seconds with her mouth open and then turns around and leaves the ring. Shortly after, Stephanie and Buffy leave as well.

About twenty minutes later, Xander and Stephanie were in the GM's office alone. Stephanie was sitting at the desk going threw a huge file on her lap top computer about the info she recently received about Angel's curse. Xander was sitting in a chair on the other side.

"That was one hell of a match I had a few nights ago" Xander said

"Yes, it was" Steph agreed, and didn't look away from what she was reading

"So, now what?" Xander asked

"What do you mean?" Steph was confused as she looks at Xander

"I mean, where do I go from here?"

"I'm still a little confused, Xander" Even though, Steph had a small idea where this was going

"Now that I've beaten Vince, do I just stand around every show and do nothing, I was thinking maybe I should become a wrestler"

Steph was right, and she didn't like this idea at all "Xander, we talked about this"

"I know, I know, but what else would I be any good here, plus I did pretty well last night and I think I've developed a fan base"

"I have no doubt that you have and you did awesome last night, but Xander, I rather you didn't wrestle…besides you do have a job and it's my personal assistant"

Xander smiles "Yeah and what you would have me do as your personal assistant isn't exactly sometime I can put on my résumé"

Steph stands up walks over to Xander and puts her arms around him "Xander, don't worry, I'll take care of you"

"I always fall for the rich and beautiful ones" Xander muttered to himself

"What?" Steph said with confusion

"Never mind, look even though it would be a fantasy to travel around with a beautiful woman and never have to work, I can't leach off you, I need to earn my money" a playful smile came across Stephanie's face and she was about to say something but Xander stops her by putting his finger to her lips and saying "And I know what you're about to say and that's considered prostitution"

Stephanie removes Xander's finger "Alright Xander, I understand and I love you and I want you to be happy. I just want you to put some consideration into this"

Steph reaches for the computer on her desk, turns it off, pulls out the disk and then hands it to Xander "Hold on to this for me while I head out with Buffy"

"You're joining Buffy in her match?" Xander said as he takes the file

"Let's just say I'm going to watch in up close, also could you go see if Rey and Faith are finished?"

"Sure"

Short time later, Buffy was waiting backstage for her time to go out, while she was waiting, she uses the time to do some stretches.

"All ready for your last match" Steph said as she approaches Buffy

"More ready then I need to be considering who my opponent is" Buffy replied

Just then Sable walks by, gives Stephanie and Buffy a mean look and walks threw the curtain as her music starts to play.

"By that look she gave you and I, one would think that she actually believes she going to do something out there" Buffy said

Steph laughs "Yeah, I bet all she going to do is hit the mat once the bell rings"

"I'm not going to let her get off that easy, considering this is my last match" Buffy said with an evil smile

At that moment, Torrie came jogging up to the two of them "Great, I'm just in time"

"Just in time for what?" Buffy asked

"I'm going to head out with you Buffy" Torrie answered

"No, you can't" Steph said

Torrie was disappointed "Why not?"

"Because I'm heading out with her and she doesn't need two escorts" Steph explained

"So why do you get to go then" Torrie pouts

"Because I'm the boss"

"That doesn't seem fair" Torrie responses

"Wait" Buffy says "If you head out with me then couldn't that be seen as favoritism and didn't you say"

"It's not favoritism; I just need to be out there when Stone Cold arrives" Steph said "Plus, I wouldn't be at where I am now if it wasn't for you, Xander, and Faith, so how can I not show any favoritism"

The stage manger gives Buffy the signal to go out. Buffy heads threw the curtain as her music begins to play and Steph follows her.

As Buffy walks out, the audience roars with cheers.

Cole: Listen to the crowd, Tazz, their about to blow the roof off this place

Tazz: How can I not listen, I'm about to go deaf

Cole: These Smackdown fans love Buffy

Tazz: Hey look, it's Stephanie, she following Buffy out

Buffy got to the ring and got in, Steph walks around the ring and joins Tazz and Cole

Tazz: Welcome Ms. McMahon, it's an honor and a pleasure that you could join us

Steph: Thank you Tazz

Cole: I happy you could join us too, Ms. McMahon

Tazz: Stop sucking up, Cole. So I guess you're out here to see Buffy's last match

Steph: Yeah…kind of

As the bell rings to begin the match, Sable runs at Buffy and takes a swing at her. Buffy easily ducks her attempt and Sable runs into the ropes behind Buffy. Sable bounces off the ropes but instead of going back after Buffy, she falls to the matt and doesn't move.

Tazz: What the hell is this, did she pass out

Steph: No she's not passed out

Buffy rolls her eyes "I don't believe this" She wasn't going to let Sable off that easy. Buffy picks Sable back up by the hair and then body slams her.

Backstage, Xander enters The Pack's locker room, only to find Calla, Britney and Robert sitting on the sofa, and Dawn sitting in a sofa chair.

"Where's Rey and Faith?" Xander asked

Britney, who was sitting between Rob an Calla, answers "They went to prepare for Stone Cold's arrive, then later, Rey stopped by and said they were ready but they saw Stone Cold and were going to follow him"

"So, Austin is here" Xander said and closed the door "I guess I shouldn't worry considering who's on the job"

"Hey, Xander, check this out" Britney says "before the show started, we were flipping threw the channel on the TV and caught this story about me on a tabloid TV show, I don't remember which one, but apparently I'm joining the WWE after coming off of therapy for my drug abuse…dam, and no one told me about it"

"Oh, well, don't worry" Xander said "tabloids are full of lies and half truths and only idiots believe that stuff"

Britney smiles "All media is full of lies and half truths, didn't you know that"

Robert looks over at Calla "Did you teach her that?"

Calla smiles back "What can I say, the girl learns quickly"

Robert's only response was rolling his eyes back at her.

"Look" Dawn finally spoke "While all of you have been talking about the bullshit that was on TV earlier, you have all been missing Buffy's ass kicking of Sable"

"What's to miss, Buffy is smacking around Sable" Robert said, which was exactly what was happening, Buffy was smacking around Sable. She would hit her with a smack, Sable would fall to the ground but then get back up and Buffy would smack her to the ground again

Tazz: Wow Sable's cheeks are going to be sore after this

"Hey guys, maybe we should go see how Faith and Rey are doing" Xander said

"Nah" Robert responded "They have things under control"

Back in the ring, Buffy was completely dominating the match. After knocking Sable to the matt with a leg sweep, Buffy picks up Sable and props her up in the corner. Then Buffy hits Sable across the chest with a hard chop that was heard around the arena.

Tazz: So far, this match is been one sided

Cole: At this point, I think Buffy is just playing with her

Steph: Well, Sable isn't exactly real competition for her

Tazz: Well, that's obvious; we all know she only choose Sable because Torrie begged her to

Buffy hits Sable with another chop across the chest

Tazz: Sable's cheeks aren't going to be the only thing red after this match. You know, it's hard to imagine how Sable ever got a job in the WWE to begin with. I mean she has no wrestling skill what so ever

Cole: Oh come on Tazz, she has skill…well, earlier in her career she did

Buffy hits Sable with a third chop and then let Sable fall to the matt.

Tazz: Yeah, early in her career, but lets face facts, there wasn't much competition in the women's division back in those days. Things are a little different now; the women of today's WWE are a whole lot tougher, Buffy for example, and Sable just can't measure up, nor did she measure up when she was rehired

Cole: Alright, I guess you do have a point, how did she get rehired

Steph: Lets just say, my father has a weakness for T and A

The match only lasted for a few more minutes until Buffy finished off Sable with a super kick. After the three count and Buffy being declared the winner, Stephanie got in the ring with a microphone.

"Now that was a great match" Steph said into the microphone "And I don't think Sable is ever going to be the same" Sable was currently being carried out the ring by officials "But that match was so one sided, do we really want that to be Buffy's last match?" She asked the audience

"No!" The audience answered

Buffy sighs, she wonders why Steph couldn't just let it be.

Stephanie continues "Now Buffy does have a family matter she needs to attend to and I respect that. She wouldn't be who she is if she didn't put her family and friends first in her life and I love who she is. But that doesn't mean this has to be her last match, she can always make a return in the future. So, to steal a line from someone, if you would like to see Buffy come back in the near future, give me a 'Hell Yeah'!"

The audience gave a booming "Hell Yeah!"

"So, what do you say, Buffy?" Steph asked Buffy and then handed her the microphone

Buffy takes the microphone and covers it with her hand so she can say to Steph "You had this planned didn't you?"

Steph smiles "I knew I couldn't get you to stay, so I had to go with the next best thing. Seeing if I could get you to come back"

Buffy smiles "I love who you are too"

The audience was cheering for Buffy. Cheering for her to come back after she was done with whatever matter she had to attend to.

Buffy speaks into the microphone "Thank you, thank you; I love all of you too. And I have to say, the Smackdown fans are the best. When I first came to the WWE, I didn't know anything about it or wrestling and in my first match, I was so nervous, that I dragged Xander out with me so he could be my comfort blanket. But as time when on, things changed, I became more comfortable and the fans, you, grew to love me. And threw everything, you, the fans, have stood by me. Even after that little incident with a certain Rattle Snake. Now, I have to leave and there is no changing that, but I want all of you to know that if the opportunity arrives, I will return"

Before Buffy could continue, the sound of glass breaking hits the speakers, which is follow by Stone Cold's music. After a minute of waiting, Stone Cold drives around the stage entrance in a beer truck.

"He is so predictable" Stephanie muttered to herself

Stone Cold drives the truck close to the stage and then gets out with a microphone in hand.

Tazz: Oh no, Stone Cold has a beer truck, we all remember the last time he had one

"Let me get this straight" Stone Cold begins "You're leaving but you're coming back and at the same time, I didn't hear you say anything about giving old Stone Cold his payback"

"Steve, let it go" Buffy said back

"Not a chance, if you're not going to give Stone Cold his due, then Stone Cold is going to have to take it himself" Stone Cold began to head to the large hose connected to the side of truck

As he was unraveling it, Steph says "Stone Cold, would you stop referring to yourself in third person, it's annoying when the Rock did it, and it's annoying when you do it"

Stone Cold disconnects the hose, aims it toward the two people in the ring, Buffy and Steph, and pulls back the handle.

Tazz: Here it comes, the second beer bath in WWE history

Cole: Wait Tazz, there nothing coming out

Tazz: You're right; it looks like Stone Cold is shooting blanks

Stone Cold was confused as he scratches his head and then shakes his hose.

"You are so predictable" Steph said "I knew you might pull something like this, so I had the beer trucks drained and prepared for you"

Cole: What is Stephanie talking about?

Just then another beverage truck came from the backstage area. Rey was in the driver's seat and Faith was in the passenger side. The second truck stops right behind the first, and Rey and Faith got out.

Stone Cold was shocked as he was looking at the second truck.

As Rey was pulling out the hose connected to the truck, Steph says "Steve, I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine, but at the same time, be original. How am I being original?" Rey aims the huge hose at Stone Cold and Stone Cold backs up against the ring

Steph continues "Well, it's not milk because that's been done, and trust me, I remember that, and of course, it's not beer. However, it's is a type of beer and maybe a type you should get acquainted with, the non-alcoholic, considering that you 'are' an alcoholic. Stone Cold I give you…Root Beer!"

Just then, Rey starts straying Stone Cold with Root Beer. Stone Cold gets hit hard by the stray and tries to escape it by getting in the ring. When he gets in, Stephanie and Buffy get out.

Getting in the ring doesn't help him one bit, he's still getting hit hard and even slips flat on his face.

Cole: Can you believe this; Stone Cold is getting soaked in root beer

Tazz: I guess that would make him the root beer king

Rey continues to stray him for the next 30 seconds before shutting off the hose; after Rey and Faith get in the ring. As Stone Cold is trying to get up, Faith kicks him from behind and it sends him stumbling forward and landing over the second ring rope.

"Go for it" Faith tells Rey and Rey knows what she is talking about. He runs forward and hits Stone Cold with a 619.

Cole: 619! 619! Rey has hit Stone Cold Steve Austin with a 619!

Tazz: Let's not forget the assist he got from Faith

The audience was going wild and after celebrating a little, Faith and Rey got out the ring and joined Steph and Buffy.

Steph looks to the audience "Ladies and gentleman, your next WWE Tag Champions!" she indicated to Rey and Faith

Tazz: Did you hear that, the next tag champions, does that mean their going for the tag belts

Cole: If they are, I feel sorry for the tag teams that get in their way

After the show, there was a going away party being thrown for Buffy in one of the back locker rooms. Everyone one was there; Robert, Calla, Britney, Rey, Faith, Dawn, Eddie Guerrero, The Rock, Torrie Wilson and Shawn Michaels. However as everyone was talking to each other, they noticed two people missing, Stephanie and the one the party was being thrown for, Buffy.

Currently, Buffy with Steph in the G.M.'s office, Steph was sitting behind the desk and Buffy was standing in front of it. In a way, this reminded Buffy of what it was like being in the principal's office back in high school.

Steph sighs "Well, I glad you're decided to return when you can, but I'm still going to miss you"

Buffy replies "I'll miss you too"

Steph wasn't happy when she says "I'll get on the paperwork to have your contract cancel"

Buffy felt bad "I'm really sorry, Steph"

"Don't be, your family needs you and you put your family first. That's part of what make you so wonderful"

Buffy smiles "Thank you, Steph, and…I do plan on coming back"

Steph smiles back "Maybe you'll win the WWE championship when you do"

"I just might"

"I have something for you" Steph opens her suitcase and pulls out a computer disk. She had gotten it back from Xander before coming to the office "consider it a thank you for all that you have done for me"

"What is it?" Buffy asked but already knew

"It's some info on Angel's curse and a few ways you might be able to bind his soul to him"

Buffy takes the disk from Stephanie, smiles and then hugs Steph. Steph hugs her back.

"Thank you" Buffy said

"Your welcome" Steph replied

After the two when and joined the party, and turned from a 'good bye' party to a 'see you later' party. There were stories being shared and plans being made. There were even plans being made about Buffy's return. Everyone had a wonderful time and went it was over, they all left with a smile on their faces.

Two days later, Buffy, Dawn, Robert, Calla and Britney were on a plane. However it wasn't a plane to England, but a plane to Los Angeles, where Buffy was stopping to pay Angel a visit and give him a copy of the info on his curse, then they would be heading to England and back to the Manor. Even though Buffy was putting her career on hold, the info on the disk gave Buffy new hope for the future and her relationship with Angel.

Buffy had a window seat with Dawn next to her. She was looking out the window in deep thought.

"I bet your missing it already" Dawn said

Buffy had no problem admitting it "I do, I do miss it and I will return"

"And win the WWE championship?"

"Oh, you bet I will"

Britney was sitting behind Buffy's seat looking out the window. Robert was sitting next to her, but at the moment he was in the restroom. Britney was in deep though, but was brought out of it when Calla sat in the empty seat.

"Hi" Calla said

Britney smiles at her "Hi, back"

"I just wanted to say I think you and Robert are good for each other"

"Thanks, but you're already told me that"

"I know, just repeating my self, so how are you doing?"

"I'm good, and despite the trouble going on at the school, I'm looking forward to getting back…because my life is better for going there and I would hate to think how things would have turned out for me if I didn't go"

"Glad you think that, which reminds me, your training will be done in a few months"

"What?"

"The basic training you're taking to control your abilities, it will be finished soon. Then you'll be able to go back to the life you had before"

Fear shoot threw Britney and for a few seconds her face got pale and then when back to normal. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly afraid of going back to her Hollywood life.

Calla could see the fear "You know you don't have to leave, you could take some other classes, like some in the marital arts"

"No, I should get back to…" She found herself unable to finish

"You have a while, think about it"

"Hey, what's up?" Rob said as he came back

"Nothing, just some girl talk" Calla said and then got up and when back to her seat

"What was that about?" Rob asked Britney as he sat down

"Like she said 'girl talk'" Britney answered with a smile

"You two are become too close for my comfort" Robert said

Buffy continues to look out the window. Thoughts of the time she spend in the WWE ran threw her head, the good times and the bad times. Steph plan worked more then she knew because Buffy wanted to head back as soon as possible. There was one thing she had to accomplish and that was winning the WWE title.

Fin…or is it?

Like I said at the beginning, I'm not going to write a second story, but if you want to find out a little about what happens to Buffy and Steph's WWE, read my other story 'Tides of Darkness'. It involves Willow, Robert, Calla, Britney, Lita and the slayer school. It also has some made characters just for this story. It's basically a Buffy, Warcraft 3, Xena, some WWE crossover, plus some other crossover as it goes along.

However, for those who want to write the next story, I'll let you know what I had planned and you can write it if you like. It's mainly a Buffy centered story; it starts place a year later at the next Wrestlemania. The back story is that Faith got injured at No Mercy at the hands of Angle, JBL and Isabel and she had to leave. Buffy came back to get revenge, first on Angle, then she got it on Isabel, and then came JBL. She beat JBL for the WWE title at Royal Rumble and became the first Woman champion. So the story begins at Wrestlemania where she is fighting John Cena. The match is one sided in Buffy's favor, however due to interference by Stone Cold, Buffy loses the match and the title. After Buffy has a feud with Stone Cold which doesn't end well for Stone Cold. At this point, Buffy is started to be seen as a heel after what she does to Stone Cold.

Well, let's shorten this up, Buffy gets involved in Shawn's fight with Hogan. She learns that Shawn threw the match for Hogan and isn't happy, so she stalks Hogan. At first he doesn't want to fight, but then has no choice and fights her at Armageddon. After the beating she gives him, she wins back some fans. Fast forward a little, later Buffy joins Shawn in his fight with Vince, who became the new GM of Raw after Steph fired Eric. It's the old saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. After that, Buffy and Rey join DX and also become WWE tag champions. The new DX runs havoc on all three shows.

If you want to write this, you'll have to fill in the holes. Also, Steph passed her year review with fly colors and keeps the job as Chairwoman of the WWE, and at some point in the story; Xander and Stephanie get married and have a kid.

Of course, most of this is covered in my other story Tides of Darkness.

If you choose to write this story, have fun and let me know because I'm going to want to read it.


End file.
